Our Small Nations!
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Normally Male pregnancy would be impossible, even for the Nation's, but hell by logic THEY shouldn't be there either so male pregnancy isn't the strangest thing for them. So, after centuries of living, fighting and conquering the Nation's must now embark on a new cycle of life-Parenthood! Pairings arre UsUk FraNada GerIta SpaMano Chuni PruAus RussLiet DenNor Sufin
1. Chapter One - UsUk

_**So, I'm going to do something new! On my AO3 account I completely revised the entire first story of this little fanfic series, I'd guess you'd call it, so I'm going to be putting the new, better version on here as well! Enjoy and I hope you'll like this better! 😃**_

* * *

It was late in the morning when England woke up, rather unhappily, due to it being a Sunday it was the one day a week he prided himself on sleeping in. The sun outside inched higher in the sky without remorse, shining brilliantly while the birds twittering away in the trees as the sunlight ached to get into the dark room and slid past the tightly closed curtains. He pulled the blankets over his head as he curled into the toned side of the body next to him with a sigh when his bedroom door was flying open so fast it bounced on the wall with a deafening slam and he was body slammed.

"Mummy! Mummy, wake up! Wake up, Mummy!" Came a shout of happiness and eagerness while four little sets of feet jumped on the mattress over England and yes, over America as well. They were thrown into an alert state as happy giggles spilled out of the children to fill the room.

"Bloody hell!" England gasped the words as his legs bucked and he jerked upwards right at the moment of a final heavy bounce of two bodies sitting down on the elder Nations while America scrambled for his glasses with a groan as England scowled with a heat that could rival the sun. Which was hard given the small child on top of him.

"Mummy! Time to get up!" The young boy chirped with his own hair messy from sleep, the shade the caramel blonde of his father with the same wide blue eyes and glasses of his own with the touch of thick eyebrows from his mother and a wide on his lips matching his father's as well. This boy was the quite literal spitting image of his father, save for the eyebrows of course but it gave him an adorable look. Sort of like if America had England's eyebrows.

"You said to wake you up today, Daddy!" Another, higher more feminine, voice impatiently spoke to remind America who looked up just as he had his glasses on his face and blinking a few times. The small child on top of him was one of the cutest little girls one could hope to have with messy hair the exact sunshine blonde shade as her mother and large blue eyes the identical shade of both her brother and father that were framed by long, thick blonde lashes that had a delicate curl to them. To top it off she also had the same Nantucket ahoge sticking up just like America's.

That's when England's irritation came to a head, however, at her words and he turned on America. "So this is your bloody fault!" The blonde next to him jerked when England had shouted at him and the American used the only tactic he could think off against the Brit. He widened his own rather large blue eyes at England while lightening seemed to shoot out of the British Nation's own green eyes.

"No! I swear, baby, it wasn't me! Or, er, well not on purpose! I mean I told Jojo to wake me up today, early as possible, but I never told Liam to wake you up!" America replied with an almost exasperated tone that was not quite defensive but just a pitch away from it when he raised his hands up helplessly. He spread his fingers out like a "see? I'm blameless!" look as he stared at his lover who was scowling at him rather impressible when he then huffed out a rough breath.

"Jolene and Liam I want you to your rooms, clean them, get dress and brush your teeth right now!" England ordered making both the children jump looking at England with wide blue eyes before then looking to their father who nodded thoughtfully at them like he also agreed with England and both children adopted their own hurt expression with a blink and scrambled off their parents. The bed wobbled under their quick, scurrying movements when Jolene glared at him fiercely, a glare that would make her own mother's glare pale in comparison and yet easy to see where she got it from.

"This is all your fault, Liam! Stupid!" Jolene barked at her elder brother in the only hot, scathing way a four year old could which confused the elder boy as his mind tried processing the anger of a four year old when he sighed. His shoulders slumped like the guilt weighed heavily and his head hung down which made his glasses slid down on his nose dangerously while he stared at the floor frowning.

"I'm sorry, Mummy." He said sadly careful to keep his eyes on the floor before turning to walk out with Jolene all but breathing fire with all her huffing and puffing, insults spewing out as well when the door slammed behind them with the intensity of said angry four year old. It was only after the children were down the hall, audibly complaining to one another, that the parents sighed out with a fatigued edge to it and looked at one another for a brief moment before England flopped back against the pillows.

"Why did I ever sleep with you?" England demanded with a sigh in his voice when he rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes that burned with a dry edge like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. Once he started rubbing his eyes, however, it was hard to stop for it felt so damn good just to do it before he forced himself to stop, blink to clear his vision of the swirling colors then looked at America who widened his eyes at the English Nation.

"You slept with me because you're so crazed with your love for me and so drunk that night you jumped my bones without me even breathing a word against you and after out beautiful, moonlit lovemaking and proclamations of love the outcome was, quite impossibly, Liam." America explained with a cocky, joking edge when a fist was digging into his shoulder after a rather sold punch and it made the American yelp. "Ow, dude!"

"You're such a bloody twit!" England said the words with an exasperated tone, a sigh almost to get the words out, when the children's complaints and shouting soon became a lot more audible to the parents who both shared another look at the bickering down the hall. "Why are the male Nations having children, do you think? Think it's some kind of cosmic karma? Biological evolution?"

"Well, with a question like that, you need to look at one of the main facts and that would be pretty damn bold. Look at us! We honestly should be impossible, I mean personifications of Nations? It's like something out of Japan, an anime or whatever! But the kids? I think they're kind of like...bonuses! But come onnn~" America grinned widely with a childish humor glittering in his blue eyes resembling the effect of light glistening on water and it made England pout at the way it still made his heart melt to witness. "You know you love them~! And meeee~"

"Oh, shut it!" England snapped yet America could see the humor squirming in those eyes and his lips twitching when the blonde threw the blankets off of his legs yawning before he could help it then swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood stretching when he flinched at the ache in his lower back and ass. "You're a bloody animal with brutish tendencies during sex, aren't you? So damn rough is what you are!" The last part was mumbled but America caught it just fine and beamed proudly.

"What can I say? You love it anyways! Such a glutton for those, and I quote, "brutish tendencies" because you went absolutely wild last night!" America protested then cheerfully reminded when he then sprawled out forward on his stomach and tucked his hands under his chin grinning in such a way it would put the Cheshire cat's grin to shame. "I think it's the pirate in you that loves that rough edge when we have sex otherwise you'd tell me to stop, wouldn't you? I've never once heard you say no or stop without it being in a kinky, role-play way cause you know if I hurt you I wouldn't do it! Am I too rough though? Do you want me to loosen up on that? Change it up to a more gentle way?"

A brilliant red flush burned in England's face making him glare at the American when he felt the heat in the very tips of his ears. "Shut up! Just drop it, I'll be fine!" England ordered going to the closet grabbing his clothing then marching to their shared bathroom while a rather obvious dark spot spread and grew on the flag boxers making the American grin widely. That's when he noticed he was being watched by large, identically colored eyes by the door that met his.

"I-Is Mummy still mad at us? Or mad at me?" Liam asked hesitantly while the light played off his glasses for a moment with the light pouring through the window as Jolene then appeared from behind her brother's back. Her eyes held the intensity of England as they looked between her brother then to her father a few times but remaining silent for a moment before sighing in a very England-like way.

"He's a twit, Daddy, there's no saving him!" Jolene remarked which, rather than hurting the one she spoke of, sent him into peals of giggles so abrupt it made her blink a few times. Then she thought about her words and began giggling with her brother that quite literally fed the other's humor to keep the giggling going so intensely America nearly got going in the giggle fest. His children had the high giggles that were of the infectious variety but he loved to hear it as it always made his heart warm when that filled the house rather than the bickering.

"Don't be calling people a twit, Jojo, it isn't nice!" America playfully scolded the child as he rolled off the bed to his feet perfectly then walked over to his children scooping up his daughter making a squeal fly out of her wit ha bright smile for a moment when he planted her on his hip and she giggled happily. "And you're not in trouble, Liam. You just wanted to help Jojo and you probably also wanted Mommy up, right?"

"I-I guess." Liam got the two words out through his giggles that were slowly dying only to stop all together as he felt a shameful blush crawling up into his cheeks and he fidgeted looking up at his father. Liam hated being scolded and he hated being in trouble but his father was smiling at him with a sparkle of good humor in his eyes while he looked down at the boy.

"That's fine then, tiny dude!" America replied reaching out then ruffling up the caramel locks of his son's already messy hair making him laugh cheerfully like his father. Jolene then pouted at this only to tap America's cheek to get him to hum in attention when he looked at the pouting four year old who had a rather playful look in her eyes even if it wasn't noticeable at first. She was a precious child, without a doubt!

"Me too, Daddy! Me too!" Jolene demanded thumping her tiny hand on his shoulder while she pouted so fiercely she looked exactly like England that the urge to squish her to his chest and never let her leave his presence struck the American the longer he looked at his daughter's tiny perfect face. He acted against the urge when he reached his hand up to ruffle Jolene's hair lovingly making her giggle rapidly, the sound warming his chest in the best way possible for there truly was nothing better than hearing your child or a child one adores laugh like that with such joy. While ruffling her hair she giggled until her body tensed and a whine burst out of her lips making him jerk his hand away carefully like her hair was coal threatening to spark to fire and he grimaced.

"Sorry, kiddo! I didn't mean to hit the curl! Forgive me?" America apologized while his daughter glared reproachfully or as reproachfully as a four year old could when she then nodded but continued glaring until a sigh sounded out into the room making three pairs of wide blue eyes to focus on the origin of sound and flinch guiltily. Although America wasn't quite sure what there was to feel guilty over but the feeling was contagious when he looked at his children's faces.

"Liam and Jolene I thought I told you both to be dressed and have your teeth brushed along with cleaning your room. Did you do all that in ten minutes?" England questioned when he crossed his arms while his eyes flicked to Liam who flinched under the emerald gaze then to Jolene who widened her eyes then looked down at the floor. She wiggled slightly like her guilt was too much for her tiny body or little conscience to accept when England sighed rather heftily when America looked at both of the guilty children before looking at England again.

"Come on, Iggy, lighten up! The kids only wanted to wake Mommy up cause they love you soooo much! Right, Jojo? Liam?" America questioned looking at his son then his daughter who's face looked up and the nodded while she squirmed insistently against his hip. It was like she was trying ot burrow into her father and make the perfect groove where she could hide in his arms unnoticed but it wasn't quite working like she wanted it too and frowned softly clinging to her father tightly instead now.

Yet she looked to her mother from behind her sunshine locks of hair that she had shaken into her hair before turning towards him, torso wobbling just a bit when she stretched her arms out towards him with a widening of her big blue eyes that no doubt melted her mother. England felt a burst of surprise then smiled with a little sigh through his nose when he stepped to America's side and plucked his daughter from the American's hip then balancing her on his hip which earned him quite the happy nuzzling movement that made him smile brilliantly in response. As grumpy as Jolene was, like her mother, the little girl was truly attached to hr mother and loved him deeply but was unable to show it right just like England was in that department. However, from her birth it would seem, that no matter how Jolene loved England she was the biggest Daddy known to history so the freely given nuzzling made England's mood go straight up for the better.

"We're sorry, Mummy!" Liam stuttered out making England look down at the boy who had eyes so far wide with emotion that the Brit felt like he was drowning in his son's sorrowful blue eyes that looked too much like his father's. It tugged at something in his chest that brought regret gushing forward.

"Oh, darling, Mummy isn't angry with you! He's just grumpy and easily angry in the morning! Come here, darling!" England stretched out his free arm for Liam who came ot his side happiyl and rested his head against England's side like any other day. The English Nation moved his hand over the caramel locks lovingly when he then cleared his throat lightly. "However, I do want both of you to get tidy for the day for Uncle Matthew is coming over today with your cousins after the meeting."

"Yay!" After squirming to be put down England let Jolene down and then, like a blink, both children were off running down the hallway to her bedroom no doubt she could go and get tidy like her mother ordered. It made England smile at their childish energy. England smiled fondly at them when he felt the arms sliding around his waist happily and he was then pulled back against America's chest making him look up to meet those lovely blue eyes he so adored and happily let the kiss take place as he sighed happily.

He curled his arms up and back over the American's arms to slide a hand into the surprisingly silky feeling caramel blonde locks when he pulled in a quick, sharp breath through his nose when America's lips became more urgent against his and he shivered when a wave of prickling heat washed over his skin. It was a heated sensation of climbing into a hot bath much too quick and it made the skin buzz, tingle. He was spun around in America's arms then backed towards the bed as he made a squeaking sound when he fell back on the bed with America flopping on top of him movements afterwards then held still just...staring downwards. Their breathes intermingled with the closeness as the arousal grew like that tingling reminder and the excitement made England's hands tremble lightly when he reached up lightly placing them on America's shoulders clinging to the shirt when he bit his lips. He released his lips when he was brought into a new kiss that his body moving up to press against America's, to be closer, to have him closer to him as he kissed America all too happily with a little sigh as he felt the heat swarming under his skin promising more when eh heard the loud knocking on the door. He could hear Liam and Jolene beginning to bicker about who would have the bath first which caused the American to pull away from his lover with a curse on his lips so foul England was grateful their children didn't hear it and struggled to even his breathes while his cheeks burned a soft red much like England's who reached up stroking his hot cheek and chuckled.

"It's okay, love." England murmured to him making those blue eyes glow with their question as America sat up on his knees which allowed England to sit up despite the awkward strain of muscles due to his legs being spread but he reached up grabbing one hand out on a shoulder clad shirt and clung to it holding himself upright while stroking his hot cheek. "We have all night long, love, while the children are sleeping later on. We have more than enough time tonight~"

America blinked with a little mild surprise then smirked widely at England when he dipped his head down to press his forehead against England's who was no begging to grin crookedly at the American. "You promiscuous little fuck, you~! I always knew there was somethin' kinky below your gentlemanly exterior!" He purred to the England man who became aware of a certain hardness pressing against his thigh and his crooked grin grew into a wide smirk when his cheeks turned a shade darker.

"Oh~ I think Florida has pressing matters that need attention~" England replied in his own little purr when he rested his hips then closed his legs around America's waist digging his heels into the blonde's lower back happily making America growl low in his throat. He leaned down despite the previous promise and kissed England hungrily while sweeping his hands up his side pushing his shirt up and moved his fingers over the warm, bared skin as he kissed England happily and fiercely making a small moan rattle out of the English Nation's throat when the door was thrown open.

"Mommy, Uncle Mattie calle- Oh! Liam! Daddy's eating Mommy again! He's gonna eat'em up! Liam!" The child's high voice rose to a screech when she shut the door just in time for both parents to look over to see said door slamming shut with a blur of sunshine hair being the last visible thing and then pounding footsteps. Despite the situation England felt the laughter bubbling up making his chest bob a few times before it burst out of him loud and unabashed surprising America who then laughed right along with him for a few moments before the laughs downgraded to chuckles.

"Let's go, you stupid git, you!" England shoved the American off who was grinning quite wide and quite happily. "You know we have to get to the Meeting on time this time round!"

"Don't worry, babe, I'll get us there on time, no problem!" America declared when he grinned hugely making him appear more like a deviously humored child who had just learned some kind of secret that he found amusing to it's core. Then he thumped the side of his fist against his chest while England sighed knowing the words that would come next and a wry smile curled over his lips when he looked at the American with amusement of his own. "I'm the Hero!


	2. Chapter Two - SuFin

"Mama! Mama, Erland is picking on me again!" Sealand shouted the words rather desperately, almost upset in their manner, from upstairs making Finland look away from the TV with worry as the TV murmured the news in a low volume as Sweden sighed by his side looking towards the boy's shouting voice. "Mama! He won't stop it!" This was screamed making Finland's instincts kick in when he scrambled to get up but his large rounded stomach refused to let him climb to his feet faster and even if he could Sweden was on his feet quicker than Finland ever could.

He pushed his husband's shoulders down making him sit back down while the worried violet eyes looked up at him with the little wrinkle between his brows. "Stay. I'll go take care of it, Tino." The Swede murmured before walking towards the stairs with quick, brisk steps while the thudding and screaming between Sealand and Ladonia was picking up substantially. It made the Finnish man sigh, closing his eyes for a moment while rubbing his stomach lovingly and slowly before letting his head fall back looking up.

"Your big brothers are a handful, that much is certain! Oh! Did Mama tell you yet? The word for big brother, in Finnish, is Isoveli! Pretty way to say that, huh? I think it sure is!" Finland spoke cheerfully to his stomach while rubbing up and down feeling joy bubbling in his chest. There was a loud shouting from Sweden towards Sealand and Ladonia to stop bickering and that they should stop adding on more stress for Finland than there needed to be and he let out a soft, cautious giggle looking at his stomach. "Papa has a loud voice, huh? Can you hear him too? Don't worry, I promise he's not always loud like that! Your brother's really just test his patience a lot."

The baby wriggled and hit in response to his voice making him smiled brightly and hugely as he felt a hit land directly on the center of his palm making him giggle softly only to softly rub circles on his stomach while stroking up and down gently, slowly. Finland was aware, more than aware, that he was fortunate of the unique of the condition. In fact when Sweden and himself actually tried to have a baby once long before they even knew it was possible but it never happened for them, ever which was slightly heartbreaking even if at the time they thought it impossible. And when it DID finally happen it just led to miscarriage after miscarriage for the couple which gave a heartache and disappointment in so many rounds, trying so hard for it, that they stopped for it was too much to bear. They ended up adopting their son, Sealand, (or bought as Sweden loves to add) along with Ladonia moving in as well and with two young boys in the home, loud and rowdy, it filled a void that had been there too long for the couple. But now, in the present time, when Finland got pregnant they could barely believe especially after England came to a meeting pregnant as can be along with Canada and gave them hope that they needed. Yet with him pregnant now it gave them more excitement than they ever felt in their long lives.

"Papa is very loud when he needs to be and so are your big brothers but Mama is soft spoken like this, see? I hardly yell unless the situation calls for it but I don't think I'll ever need to yell at you, little one!" Finland giggled as he talked quickly but softly to his bump as the baby kicked again making him giggle again with joy. Oh, it was quite the contrast to how it used to be with the other Nations, feeling their bellies and feeling the babies kicking he'd been jealous out of his mind at the thought. Now he adored and loved each and every little movement his baby provided him.

The sound of shoes on the stairs got Finland to look up curiously when the Swedish man stepped off the last step walking over to the couch flopping down on the couch next to Finland and sighed out so fiercely Finland thought his chest would cave in if he let anymore air out. Then he pulled Finland close to him nuzzling the top of his head with another small sigh stirring the hairs on his head. "Good God those damn boys will be the end of me, I swear it." He placed a hand on Finland's stomach stroking it softly when an array of punches and kicks assaulted his palm making him grin at the feeling. "I pray that this baby is a girl."

Finland found this amusing for he grinned widely into the Swede's throat and nuzzled his neck happily. "And what if this baby is another boy? Where will your prayers get you then?" He asked curiously with a little chuckle as he cuddled into Sweden's chest now and closed his eyes for a moment as he rested against the Swede who chuckled softly squeezing Finland carefully but affectionately.

"That means I'll just have to pray doubly hard that the baby will be a girl, then." He replied with an awkward smile that was honestly forming itself more and more on his lips transforming his normally stoic face. It took a lot of practice for even the awkward smile but over the years of scary smiles or too much teeth or trembling lips, they'd perfected the perfect smile when Sweden had smiled without knowing it. Ever since then Finland had him practice which got him the awkward smile that made Finland's heart flutter rapturously in his chest.

"You know, you can say it whenever you want too." There was no response at that making the Finnish man pout with a little sigh through his nose. "Minä rakastan sinua." He pulled back just a bit to look up at Sweden's face making a noise of acknowledgement leave his throat and in response Finland rolled his eyes lovingly when, before he could stop it, he smiled brightly at Sweden. "I absolutely love you, Berwald!" He declared the words making a light red come to the Swede's cheeks but then he got something that blew him absolutely away.

The Swede smiled widely and genuinely with his green blue eyes remaining dull there was that glow of love directed right at Finland and it didn't need to be a sparkle or something significant, the man knew Sweden's love shined brighter than any sparkle in any other person's eye. He truly did love his Berwald! "Jag älskar dig också, Tino." Like how Sweden made his noise of acknowledgement when Finland proclaimed his love he pretended not to be interested and playing his turn of being casual and vague in response to the words when a giggle flew out of him when Sweden squeezed him as tight as he dared with the baby. "I love you too, Tino."

There seemed to be some kind of plan forming when all was said and done in the Finnish man's head and Sweden could see it when they separated just a bit looking at one another and then it glowed in those violet eyes like a light bulb turning on and a wide smile. "Oh! Oh, Swe, you know what we should do right now?" Finland questioned looking at his husband who raised a brow rather curiously at the smaller Nordic.

"And what's that?" He asked tilting his head just a bit when his husband placed his hand on top of Sweden's then held it against his swollen stomach. The baby was cooling down, it would seem, with a final tap on the man's palm the baby then went quiet like he or she had finally tired themselves out and was ready for a nap. Then it clicked. "Oh, don't make me talk in Swedish to the baby."

"Oh, come on! I talk to the baby all the time in Finnish! Let'em hear you talk in your native tongue! Then they'll recognize it when they're born, maybe!" He then pushed on the Swede's shoulder playfully when he smiled hopefully. "Come on, please? Just come in front of me and you can talk directly to them! Pretty please? Just to try? You never know, Berwald, you might like talking to the baby!"

"Tino, I always talk to the baby at night, in the morning, at lunch, in the afternoon and-" His words died off when he looked at the look on Finland's face and sighed holding his hands up for a moment. "Fine fine! I'll talk to the baby if that'll make you happy, alright? I'll give it a try but don't look at me, I feel stupid enough as it is." He then placed both hands on Finland's large stomach hesitating trying to fins the right words to say when Finland smiled at him.

"Go on! It's okay, Berwald!" Finland cheered to the man as he smiled widely to his husband who looked at him from over the rim of his glasses then took a deep breath like he needed to take a deep breath.

"Err, alright." Sweden nodded then cleared his throat a few times, took a few deep calming breathes then spoke. "Hej där, småtting, pappa är här för att prata med dig som mamma vill." Hello there, little one, Papa is here to talk to you like Mama wants."Jag hoppas du är glad där inne," He paused then like he needed to scrounge up the courage to finish his sentence. "mamma älskar dig väldigt mycket. Det… gör pappa också." I hope you're happy in there, Mama loves you very much. So...So does Papa.

"Oh, Berwald!" Finland cooed but there was tears resting on his blonde lashes making his violet eyes sparkle at the man who jerked and his cheeks burned fiercely. "That was so sweet!"

Now this sent the Swede into a mild panic when his face burned hotly and he looked at the Finnish man. "I thought you didn't understand Sw-Sweden that well!" Sweden stuttered out showing a rare emotion of panic and with his red cheeks Finland had to admit that his husband looked absolutely darling right then. In fact, he wished to take a picture of the man but he knew Finland would burn the picture if he got the chance to do it but it would be a lovely picture of his husband, he just knew it! He smiled stroking his hot cheeks and giggled sweetly.

"Berwald, I've been living with you for quite a while now so I'd like to think I can understand it pretty well now! What you said, word for word, was "Hello there, little one, Papa is here to talk to you like Mama wants. I hope you're happy in there, Mama loves you very much. So does Papa", that's what you said!" Finland smirked knowingly, proudly even, at his husband who was sitting in front of him still just blushing away and he giggled. "Now it's my turn to talk to the baby in Finnish! Let's see how well you know it now!"

The Swede was still embarrassed that he'd hoped his words would go unknown by the male above him for affection was not his forte but the fact Finland did know what he was saying? Absolutely, completely embarrassing. He swore he'd never talk like that again in front of the Finnish man for as long as he existed. It was much to embarrassing to do say things like that in front of another person. "Okay." He mumbled nodding lightly when he shifted in his position when Finland smiled and then took a breath to begin speaking.

"Hei, kulta! Äiti on täällä, odottaa vain sinua! En voi odottaa näkeväni sinua, kultaseni! En ole koskaan ollut innostunut enemmän kuin minä sinulle!" Finland cheerfully babbled to his stomach when he stroked it comfortingly a few times like he was forcing his words in through his stomach to the baby's ears. He smiled lovingly then looked at Berwald excitedly, expectantly. "Well? What did I say?"

"You said "Hey honey! Mom's here, just waiting for you! I can't wait to see you, honey! I've never been more excited than I am for you!" right? Or am I in the wrong?" Sweden questioned when he was yanked into a very affectionate peck on the lips and a hugging squeeze around the neck from Finland who laughed cheerfully. All of this did nothing to help sooth the raging heat in his cheeks he wished would cool off now.

"Absolutely perfect!" Finland cheered while moving back again to bring his hands up to his husband's red cheeks to trace them with his finger tips with a wide smile on his lips and excitement in his violet eyes that made Sweden's chest warm at the sight. "I'm excited, Berwald! I want to see our baby now!"

The Swede smiled a touch crookedly this time when he looked at the Finnish man who smiled back at him rather adorably and sweetly when Sweden pressed a kiss against his forehead. "I know how you feel I want to see our baby just as much as you but two months isn't as long as you think." Sweden consoled the man softly then sat next to Finland once again who leaned against his side sighing tiredly and the Swede blinked then took in the fatigue that now swept over Finland's face. "Let me take you upstairs where you can nap. You look tired."

"Okay!" Finland said that on a yawn when he stretched his arms over his head, back arching then sighed once more feeling his points popping and cracking for a moment when the then wiggled his hand curling his fingers a few times for Sweden to pull him up. "Do you think our baby will be as pretty as England's daughter, Jolene, if the gender turns out to be a girl?"

Sweden helped the Finnish man up thinking about it for a moment or two, pursing his lips for a moment then smiled just a little smile, awkward in all it's right's however, but Finland smiled back happily. He truly loved Sweden's smiles! "I think our baby, boy or girl, will be even prettier than England's child. After all, this baby has a breathtakingly beautiful mother to take after when it comes to coloring or features." Sweden replied honestly making Finland blush and the small, heavily pregnant man hugged his husband fiercely and tight as he dared smiling into his chest for a moment two before speaking.

"I hope, really really hope, our baby will look like you, Berwald. You're attractive and beautiful as well!" Finland sighed the words out which ended in a large yawn that made his jaw pop lightly but he then nuzzled his cheek against Sweden's chest lovingly. The warmth that came from the Swede was something Finland could melt into any day and he knew the baby would love it as well.

"I know. Let's get you upstairs into bed now and hopefully those boys will be quiet by this point." Finland laughed happily pulling away and the sound made the Swede smile with a prideful joy bubbling in his chest at making his husband happy like that. With one arm curling around Finland's waist and the other holding his hand he ushered his husband to the stairs to nap with a little smile on his lips and Finland humming gently. He could only hope that Sealand and Ladonia would be quiet now. And hope was a strong word.


	3. Chapter Three - DenNor

Staring wide eyed at his mother Sven sat in his designated chair at the table watching him bustle around the kitchen cooking dinner and then he blinked at the tiny sound of checker pieces only to look at the board where his mother's troll was grinning smugly like he had a win of some kind against the boy. He blinked a second time, looked and thought on his moves, then smiled when in two moves stole two of the green troll's best possible pawns he could have used to win and he felt his lips twitch with a smug victory that welled in his his mother Sven inherited the ability to see the supernatural which led to him being friends with England's son, Liam, and for some reason the difference personalities seemed to bring them closer together and create a rather strange but nice friendship. Sven picked up a niece piece, placed it at the troll's end of the board grinned freely at the green troll victoriously.

"I win!" Sven declared with the smug grin on his lips, faint as it looked, but the troll played along with a fake groan of frustration and the boy felt accomplished with finally beating his mother's troll and looked at his back. The boy was getting smarter, that was clear to anyone, but this was the very first time he'd ever beaten the troll at chess! "Mom, look at it! I beat him!"

Norway hummed low in his throat, a faint sound in his throat when he turned halfway to look at his son and felt a smile curl up at the little grin on his son's face. He adored the sight and chuckled after clicking his tongue at the board then walked over. "What is it, kjære?"

"Look! I beat him!" Sven declared with pride shining in his blue eyes as he felt a rush of warmth at the term of endearment. He grinned a bit wider now making his mother smile with him then press a kiss against his temple making the boy giggle before he could stop himself and he then blushed lightly with a flash of self consciousness as he grinned at his mother. "I did awesome! I've never beaten _anyone_ at chess before. Do you think I could take Dad in a chess match?"

"I don't know, why don't you try one of these days?" Norway asked with a little praised in his tone as he ruffled his son's light blonde hair, happily doing so making the boy giggle again before he stop the sound from leaving his throat and Norway smiled. It sounded just like Denmark's kind of giggle. Sven, on the other hand, loved the attention his mother would give him when he had the time and the hair ruffling, to him, was the best part of the whole thing especially when it made his curl bob gently. Norway pulled away when the sound of a rattling lock got Sven's attention then the door opening with a loud creaking Norway smiled to himself rather hugely as he focused his attention on cooking lunch.

"Guess who's home!" Denmark's loud, happy voice boomed out making Sven smile slightly when there was a blur of blonde, small and rather quick, ran right past Sven. The boy couldn't remember when or if he'd even just as quick when it came to speed like his brother but he looked to his mother who wiped his hands off with a towel clicking his tongue lightly when he then leaned against the counter looking at Sven with a soft little smile.

"You used to do that too." Norway commented when he caught the longing look Sven had when he stared at the doorway and ruffled the boys hair again. He knew Sven was much like himself and thus knew that the boy would refrain from childish acts if he thought, for some reason, he was too old for them. He looked up with his wide blue eyes and tilted his head curiously.

"I did?"

"Of course you did! When you were five you were just like Abel, a little ball of energy but you used to run right to your father just like him. No matter what you were doing, whether it was reading or playing with your toys the minute you heard that lock rattling you were on your feet and running for that door and launching yourself right at your father like he'd been gone for years rather than hours. It was rather adorable watching you do it~" Norway ruffled the blonde hair lovingly when the Nordic then looked over his sound at the squeals and giggles.

Denmark's loud laugh boomed out when the smaller boy got to him with cheerful squeaking squeals. "Daddy!" The five year old screeched the word when he launched himself at his father with all the excitement of a small child and Denmark caught the boy easily with a wide smile of his own. Denmark loved coming home purely for this and this alone which made his heart warm when he held his son to his chest tightly while he giggled joyfully and Denmark swung the child up onto his shoulder making him squeal when they walked into the kitchen and Abel was sitting on his shoulder like some kind of blonde parrot. "Look! Now I'm taller than both you and Daddy now!"

Norway gave a tight, amused smile at the child while watching for any sudden starts, any sudden movements that would send his son tumbling off his father's shoulder to the floor. "I see that, kjære, now Mathias why don't you go put him down." He ordered looking at his son who's infectious attitude made a small smile appear on his face despite his order and he bristled seeing the slight wiggle.

"Abel, I want you down no-" He nearly stopped breathing when Denmark reached up grabbing his son's tiny waist swinging him down to his chest where the boy was hugged tightly too the way a child might hug his teddy bear and Abel looked at his mother with his wide dull blue eyes.

"I'm okay, Mama! See? I'm okay! Daddy wouldn't let me get hurt!" Abel chirped then looking up at his mother when he then giggled looking at his father now who was staring intently at his husband with a curious edge when Norway stepped forward taking his son from Denmark's arms which made the giggles stop. He blinked in confusion staring between his parents the same way Sven was when Abel was put down, the boy immediately taking his older brother's hand.

"Take your brother upstairs, you need to get ready for your Uncles."

"Okay! Let's go, Sven!" Abel cheerfully replied when he tugged his brother's hand to get him moving with a quick pace of the little boy when Sven sighed at his brother's cheerful attitude while the exited the room when Abel began chattering to his brother. It was quiet until they got to the stairs then rain up the steps with the thudding weight of their feet and laughter then from Sven as well which was always a pleasant sound to Norway and, for a split moment, wished his son would laugh more when he heard the feet up on the floor above them. Then arms were being thrown around him hugging him tightly making Norway sigh when he leaned back for a moment against the Dane.

"I've missed you so much, Lukas! I'm sorry I've been so busy lately at work but I promise I'm gonna start coming home more often! I miss you and the boys." Denmark sighed the words in an exclamation when he pressed his cheek to the top of the shorter Nordic's head while Norway pressed his hands against the arms wrapped around his stomach. He lightly dragged his nails against the back of the Danish man's hand and he found that no matter how cross he could be with the man and his childish tendencies he was honestly too happy and relieved that Denmark was finally home after his long work hours. Even if he'd never say it out loud he absolutely loved it when Denmark came home and would often dip him backwards in a safe swoon and kiss him so happily, so passionately that the Norwegian nearly would swoon. Cliche but something he adored.

"I know." He replied turning around in the Dane's arms and slid his arms around him in the response he knew made Denmark happiest and he pressed his cheek against his chest listening to his heart beat beneath his ear with a comforting rhythm that soothed any anxieties of the Norwegian. At least until he tensed up feeling a prickling sensation roll of his skin accompanied by a wash of heat and he jerked himself out of Denmark's arms feeling blood rushing up to his cheeks at the rough pull of his curl as it left the Dane's fingers and he glared. "Oi! Hva tror du at du gjør?"

"I was just trying to relax you, Norge! I'm sorry!" Denmark exclaimed when he took a step away from the Norwegian, seeing the heat bubbling and burning in his dull blue eyes while his face remained to remain expressionless for a moment before it too morphed into anger. While he always did the wrong things with the best intentions Denmark was also curiously interested in the wild mood swings the Norwegian had been experiencing lately or the ones Denmark had witness when he had would come home and it was interesting for Norway never had such mood swings. Other than when he'd been pregnant, of course.

But Norway got his attention with his red face, a hand covering his curl best he could and he then looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world, his brows pulling together tightly and he took a deep breath then let it out slowly. Like he was gathering confidence to say something risky. "Wait until tonight." Three words, mumbled lowly, and yet Denmark caught then with a jerk as his eyes widened looking at the Norwegian who looked like he was trying hard not to pout so he was instead stuck with a sort of sulking look which was the closest it got to pouting.

"What?" His voice sounded thick and surprised, almost strangled with the emotion, that he nearly didn't recognize it as his own when he blinked a few times like he needed to wake himself up and when he met those dull blue eyes his husband glared at him rather fiercely. Like he wasn't amused whatsoever by the Danish man's reaction even if Denmark did.

"I said, if you need to hear it again, wait until tonight!" Norway snapped at the man only only to have his hand, the one shielding his curl, gripped by the wrist gently and tugged forward falling into the Danish Nation's chest feeling his cheeks flush again. He gritted his teeth, squirming and twisting at the man's joking rumble beneath his chest and slapped at the steel bands around him that dare call themselves the arms of his husband. "Can you let go, seriously? I have to get lunch finished if you want to eat, you know!"

"What if I don't want to let you finish lunch? What if I said I was hungry for something else?" Denmark questioned when his voice dropped a few octaves in just the right pitch that he felt Norway shiver against his chest and he smirked. Dipping his head down he kissed the back of Norway's neck before leaning forward to kiss just behind his ear and laced his fingers together with one of Norway's, aware of a light tremble of nervous energy radiating off the Norwegian and his smirk widened. "What if I don't want to wait until tonight, hm? What if I want to right now?"

His throat felt too tight, too thick to allow air to go down down smoothly when he felt his second hand being taken by Denmark, fingers lacing together, and he squeezed both of his hands tightly with a light trembling radiating through them and he felt his face burning fiercely. "Mathias, if you don't let me go then I swear-"

He felt a kiss at the side of his neck and teeth nipping his earlobe for a second before biting down on it gently and a chuckle radiated in his ear making his cheeks burning uncomfortably. "What? What do you swear, Lukas? What exactly will you do?" Denmark asked in a quiet murmur, holding Norway tightly against him so he'd get a minor if the other bucked and he smiled. It wasn't a mean maneuver but one he knew Norway loved after all this time and, after all, if his husband didn't like it for some reason he'd let him go right away.

"I-I'll-" Oh, was that pitiful voice his? From the glimpse Denmark got of the Norwegian's face he could see his normally black, expressionless face was bright red and animated with emotion so intense it got Denmark's own heart racing against his chest with an excitement that twisted his stomach as well. Norway could say no, he knew that, but it was the farthest thing from him and his mind couldn't even IMAGINE getting the word out.

"Jeg vil gerne gøre kærlighed, Lukas~" Shivers burst through Norway at the voice in his ear, whispering the words that made his breath hitch in his throat. Denmark bit the shell of his ear then making an additional shiver rake through his body and he clung to Denmark's hands when he sucked in a breath as those fingers were tugging away from his own and he would have looked at Denmark but he honestly couldn't bring himself to do it, the embarrassment was too much. How did he get in this situation? Oh yeah, his stupid wording.

"Idiot! There's no t-time and I need to finish lunch before Finland and Sweden get here!" Norway protested but longing was singing through his veins, tightening his belly and his face was burning fiercely with the urge to get himself out of the situation while also wanting to stay in his husbands arms. He twisted out of his grasp for a split second, one he could have used to put distance, but was yanked right back into his husband's arms with a little gasp flying out of his throat when he was wrapped back in the warmth of Denmark.

"Mmmm how about this, the boys are playing upstairs, Sweden and Finland won't be here for a while so it's just you and me down here. Alone, mind you~" Denmark purred when he slid his hand down Norway's stomach, feeling the muscles quiver softly in response when he sucked in a breath and Denmark grinned. Sliding it under the shirt he pressed his palm flush against his stomach, noting to himself how his stomach felt just a touch bloated, but enjoyed the warmth as he kissed the side of his neck. "You can finish cooking to your little hearts desire and I can help my self. Sound fair?"

"No! That's not fair at all! It makes you sound se- Don't!" His words cut off with a groan as his lashes fluttered down to his cheeks which were burning a rather impressive shade of crimson, the heat throbbing lightly in his cheeks when he felt the fine little tremble moving over his body and was helpless to stop it. It felt like Denmark was taking him apart, piece by piece.

"Why not? I know you have needs and wants, kinks and fetishes, behind that blank face you keep up twenty-four seven, Lukas, and I know you wanna give in sometimes. Why not get a little relief? Just a little?" Denmark questioned softly as he slid his right hand up his shirt towards his chest and his left plucking at the brim of Norway's pants playfully. "Is it pride? Is it ego? Is it some kind of restriction? I know it's selfish but I just got home from a long work shift and I want to make love with my husband and I know you want to too."

"Mathias, come on! Sweden and Finland could be here any minute!" Norway yelped as much as he could with his tight throat, the sounds wanting to scrape out inside when he hooked his hands onto wrists and squeezed tightly with his trembling fingers but the hand's moved just an inch pulling a whimper out of him. "Stop moving! Stop moving! Mathias, please!" At his words the hands yanked from their position faster than he could hang on to and he was being spun around with hands grabbing his waist and plopping him on the counter, spreading his legs and Denmark stepping between them.

"Sure, they're totally going to be here any time. They're always late! What do you think they're doing right now?" Denmark replied with sarcasm dripping from his voice, a roll of his blue eyes that had Norway mesmerized, and he was then adjusted to be pulled forward with a yelp. Sparks. Fire. Whatever it could be called ignited under his skin when their pelvis' smashed together, pressing firmly and he was speechless. "I know you're excited, I can feel it, even if you don't want to show it. So, stop finding excuses where there aren't any.

"It's not an excuse, Mathias!" Norway cried out before he could help himself as he trembled, his cheeks burning fiercely and the tremble making it hard to focus on much other than his embarrassment that was fighting for dominance over his arousal. He'd have to ask Denmark to correct him if he was wrong but he was almost absolutely sure that Sven was created in this very spot, during this kind of scenario, and Abel had been conceived on the kitchen table during breakfast one year. Denmark and himself had gone through a phase, before they had children and yes he had to include himself for he was just as guilty, but the phase was horrible at the time for they'd had no problem having sex anywhere in the house, anywhere possible whether they planned it ahead of time or if it was instinctual. It would happen and the result was two pregnancies for the couple not that they regretted it.

"Uh huh, sure it isn't!" Denmark moved when he moved his hips lightly making a moan fly out of both of them filling the kitchen and he smirked with his result as his own cheeks flushed slightly. He leaned forward wanting nothing more than to be closer to Norway as he nudged his hips again getting a helpless whimper from Norway and just as he leaned in for a fierce, firm kiss that sent sparks flying as hands flew up Norway's thighs greedily. He honestly felt if he had too he'd tell their sons to stay upstairs and lock the door, greed weaving through and convincing him he could get away with so much more for they had so much time left. At least until the knocking on the front door and the door bell ran through the house breaking the moment much to Denmark's both annoyance and disappointment when he pulled away sighing moving his hand through his hairs as the Norwegian glared as they separated but there was something smug about it.

Denmark had to take a few deep breathes, a few moments of calmness to get the raging emotions under control and when Norway made no move to get off the counter he knew the Norwegian must be in the same boat as they took their calming breaths. "I _told_ you that they'd be here any moment, Mathias! But no, don't listen to me, just get the both of us worked up." Norway snapped when he rubbed his palms against his thighs. "I'll be right there!" He shouted the words to the door from his position and when he slid off the counter, about two or three minutes later when the excitement died, they still took a two more minutes to calm down further and then Norway went to the door.

Literally seconds later the heavily pregnant Finland was bouncing through the door with a little waddle to his step and beaming brightly making his violet eyes shimmer as he waved at Denmark. "Moi, Denmark! How are you today?" Denmark's jaw dropped staring at the Finnish Nation and before Norway could reprimand him he spoke the first that came to mind like he always did.

"You're freakin' huge, dude!" He exclaimed only for pain to spread over the top of his head when Sweden slammed his fist into it and his right side exploded with pain when his husband punched him and none delicately either. This was a full blown punch to the ribs knocking the air out of his lungs and his head was throbbing as he stumbled into a chair wheezing out a breath then laughed weakly. "Well shit!" Denmark looked over at the doorway and grinned which earned him a giggler. "Come here, you giggler!"

Abel burst into the room giggling adorably then jumped into his father's lap despite the pain that throbbed a bit softer now but still definitely present and he then squeezed his son to his chest tight. Looking to the door way he grinned making a motion with his head and Sven squirmed in place. "Dad.." His voice was a whine making Finland giggle at his nephews voice when the ten year old trudged into the room to his father. He was then yanked into a tight hug with his father and brother with a happy rub of his father's cheek to his and Abel's cheeks making cheeks flush and giggles issued then.

"My boys! My boys! My boys!" He chanted over giving a warmth to the room that was much needed and it provided a relaxing atmosphere rather quickly with Abel's giggles and Denmark's little laughs. It didn't miss Finland's scrutiny when he caught the look on Norway's face and he smiled then in response to such a look on the man that looked a bit off but right on him, even if the man had tried posing as indifferent. Norway was leaning against the counter, the same spot he'd been sitting actually, and there was a soft adoring smile on his lips that was echoed into his face and eyes as he looked at his husband an children. It was the image of an absolutely adoring and loving mother looking at their family and it was absolutely heartwarming. At least until Denmark looked over quickly before Norway could change his expression and the grin blew up on his face hugely as he chuckled.

"Caught ya, Lukas!" Denmark crooned causing Norway's cheeks to burn a bright red rather quickly which broke his normally blank expression and he was then yanked forward by the shirt into the hug with a yelp slipping out. "Hug Mama! He deserves all of the love! Every little bit of it!"

Even if his face burned he sighed rolling his eyes at his husband even if he brushed his hands over blonde heads of his sons. "You are something the fuck else, Mathias, you know that?" Norway asked looking at the Danish man who just grinned happily while eyes widened at the foul word falling off their mother's lips rather easily. It was strange to hear such a put together person like their mother to swear but then again, like their father said, everyone isn't as put together as they seem on the outside.

"Hahaha, I love you, Lukas!" Denmark proclaimed rather lovingly then grinned sweetly at Norway's face then slapped his ass firmly when the Norwegian man began walking back to the stove. His head snapped to the side for him to glare over his shoulder at his husband who continued to grin in that sweet way. " _Now_ you can go back to cooking!" He then looked at Finland and Sweden standing by the doorway of the kitchen when the Dane gestured to the chair at the table with that grin in place. It really did transform his face making him look younger, more innocent. "Why don't you sit, Finny?"

"Thank you!" Sitting down the Finnish man nearly groaned at how nice it was to be off his feet. They'd gotten so swollen that, half the time he stood, it was agony to do so and he hated it but he also knew when he got home if he dared ask Sweden would give him a foot rub if he desperately needed it.

"So, do you know if it's going to be a boy or girl yet? Did you ask the doctor about it? Surely you know the gender now!" Denmark asked in rapid fire when the Finnish man laughed easily at that and with both boys on his lap they happily looked to their father enjoying the tight hug. They were quite comfortable that, if they could get away with it, wouldn't dare move and would rather sit there as long as they absolutely could for the love their father radiated to them was absolutely amazing to the boys.

"No not yet! The baby keeps turning when we get the ultrasound so they're unable to honestly get a clear look at the genitals so they're just chalking it up to being fifty-fifty on the gender." Finland actually sounded a bit huff about that but then he smiled widely gesturing to Sweden who was sitting next to him and looked amused again. "Swe, however, is praying the baby is a girl! Says that between Peter and Erland we need a break from boys haha!"

"Trust me, Finland, boys are a handful as you know but two is enough for me! I got Sven, quiet as he might be, and Abe who seems to make up for the both of them when it come sot energy but they do have a lot of times they rough house and make us both a bit crazy!" Denmark jiggled the five year old who giggled in response. "Any child is a handful, mine being no exception, but two is good enough for me! I hope your kid is good and sweet, a girl too, and not such a wild child like my Abe!"

"Oh, stop it, Abel isn't that bad." Norway admonished halfheartedly, almost instinctive to put in something in defense of his son. It was strange that, although it should have been snapped, the Norwegian seemed preoccupied mentally as he stared at the food he was cooking and in the kitchen with the rest of him it was like mentally he was miles away. His gaze was blanker than usual even and it was a strange sight to Finland who felt a prickle of unease for his fellow Nordic right then.

"Oh, psh! You know better than anyone, Lukas, that two boys is enough! I love having two kids! They're perfectly balanced! I think I'm done, for right now, with kids! We got the perfect kids right now!" Denmark praised with a happy tone when he lifted his arms up from where they'd been holding the boys still. He then happily and joyfully messed up their hair with ruffling making one son whine in protest and the other beam with giggles spilling out of him at the movements in his hair.

There was a light tapping sound that got Finland's attention and he could see the wood spoon in Norway's hand tapping against the counter with slow but sure intensity as he kept that same blank look that was a whole different kind from his normal blank look like he was thinking pretty hard. "Norway? Are you okay? Is anything wrong?"

Norway blinked then like he was entering his own body and placed the wood spoon down with a sigh as Denmark jerked to look at his husband who was indeed silent right then only to speak a moment later. "I'm fine. There's something I need to check in the upstairs is all, don't worry. Mathias, watch the food until I get back, alright?" Walking to the door Denmark shrugged the boys off his lap then stood up looking at his husband worriedly.

"Norge, are you alrig-"

"I'm fine, Mathias! I just need to do a quick thing, check in on one small thing is all! Just watch the food okay?" He had a slight snappish tone before walking out of the room with firm but long strides with that same blank but thoughtful look on his face when he disappeared upstairs. Then Abel looked bewilderingly at his Uncles then to his father who looked just as bewildered as his sons did. What was Norway doing?

"Daddy? Is there something wrong with Mama?" Abel asked stepping close to his father then held his arms up to tug on his father's shirt twice getting his attention only to be picked up and put on his father's hip and he curled his arms around his neck. "I've never seen Mama look like that!"

"I don't know what could be wrong with him but don't you worry! If it was really serious I'm sure Mama would tell us!" Denmark replied after swallowing rather nervously and then hugged the boy to his chest and press a kiss to his chubby cheek. "Besides, you don't need to worry so much about Mama! he worries about you and so you have nothing to worry about!"

"Then can you go and fix him, Daddy?" Abel asked once more tilting his head when he shifted against his father's side getting the Danish man's attention and he was plopped down on the ground. He then placed a hand on his head then Sven's happily and ruffled their hair once more as he looked down at Abel's wide dull blue eyes, exactly like his mother's.

"Sven, why don't you take your brother outside to play? It'll take a while for lunch to be ready so play and work up an appetite!" Denmark suggested with a smile and his sons looked at him with a look of concern, a concern so intense it showed on even Sven and as they walked to the door it was very clear neither boy wanted to go out. It was very clear that, when they looked at their father worriedly once more that they were hoping to have answers by the time they came back in and Denmark pursed his lips.

"Denmark?" Looking over at the use of his country name he noticed the concern on Finland's face as well when his brows pulled together. "I think you should talk to Lukas. He's clearly thinking about something that none of us are i n the loop about. It could be serious and it might not be, but don't you think we should find out?"

"True. I mean, he gets lost in his head a lot but I don't think he's ever had anything really or honestly bother him like that in a long long time." Denmark replied with a cautious, almost quiet tone for once and he then rubbed his forehead and groaned at the thought of there being some kind of problem. Not that it was bad! He just didn't like problems or the issues within problems and he especially didn't like it if Norway suddenly had a problem and he pursed his lips yet again."If he does have a problem or something I just wonder why he wouldn't mention it to me."

"Well, there's one way for you to find that bit out, isn't there?" Finland questioned tilting his head looking at the Danish man who thought about it for a moment or two. "There's only one way for you to find out what's wrong with Norway, Denmark, and you need to go talk to him about it. Sweden will watch the food, alright? Go and talk to your husband."

"I'll be back then." And without another need to be coerced or pushed Denmark walked out of the kitchen down the little hall to the stairs walking up them in a little jog as he moved a hand through his hair wondering what it was that Norway could have been thinking so heavily on. He got to the top of the stairs only to hear a rustling in the bathroom, something plastic from what he could hear, and he tilted his head pausing in his spot at the top of the stairs and with how long Norway had been gone for about five or seven minutes by now, close to ten minutes. When he walked up to the bathroom raising his hand to knock on the door it flew open with a surprised but irritated looking Norway standing there with silence reigning between them for a heartbeat or two. "Lukas, ar-"

A flash of irritation went over the Norwegian's face before it collapsed into something resembling one of surrender and yet irritation lived lividly in his dull blue eyes when he held a pregnancy test. It was obviously either recently opened or setting out for a while either way it flashed two pink line sat Denmark who then blinked looking at Norway again."I'm fucking pregnant."


	4. Chapter Four - RussLiet

"And then, get this, the frog went splat!" The laughter that poured out of Tatiana Braginsky was precious in it's sound, high and melodious, but her humor was not received or understood by her little brother. Darius Braginsky stared at his sister with confusion that, when she calmed down, noticed said confusion and the light squint as he tried to figure out her rather impressive joke which made her scowl. "The frog went splat! Get it? Come on, you're not _that_ stupid!"

"I...guess I get it?" He said slowly but this answer really didn't seem to please his elder sister when her scowl racketed up to an impressive glare when she stood up. Now, normally when his sister moved suddenly Darius knew better than to flinch but when she jumped up like she did he flinched making her eyes narrowed as she stared at her brother with irritation written on her features the longer she stared at him.

"You're being boring! I wonder if Mama's home, _he_ would play with me and understand my jokes!" Tatiana huffed out the words while planting her hands on her hips then bending lightly at the waist staring at her brother as if he alone knew where there mother was better than anyone else in the world. Which was true as Darius clung to their mother rather fiercely and always knew where he was in their large house so if he had to run to him Darius would know exactly where Russia would be. It was like an instinct, flight or fight, when it came to his sister and he always ran to his mother or father to get her to stop or to have some safety. Not that he hated her! She just had these wild mood swings is all and often took it out on him.

"I-I don't know! I think he left!" Darius kept a careful eye on his sister as he answered her when he saw the expression on her face slowly shifting and her mood switching. He felt himself tensing up, muscles bunching as his flight instinct kicked in right away when he rolled to his knees, trying not to make it obvious, but he planned to run for that damn door as fast as his legs would carry him when he took a breath jerking up to his feet to run but Tatiana was faster when she snagged the collar of his shirt yanking him towards her making him stumble two steps backwards towards her.

"Where are you going, Dari? Did I do something wrong? Don't you like playing with your big sister? Am I scary? Am I mean? Are you scared of me? Do you hate me?" Tatiana fired the questions at him while tilting her head frowning while gritting her teeth for a moment when she gripped his shirt with both of her hands. Then, before he could prepare himself, she shook him so hard his head snapped back and forth making him cry out in surprise as she shook him roughly and he could see the hurt in her big green eyes. His big sister really, truly, thought that he hated her at that moment.

"I don't hate you, Tati! I love you more than anything! I could never hate you!" He cried out trying to convince her, trying to calm her down without his parents, but his words fell on deaf ears when his sister paused in shaking him and then he got a good look at her. Her eyes, normally a glistening brilliant green, were dark and blank sending fear skittering through him more intensely and more potently than he'd ever felt it before making his breath hitch. His sister was terrifying and he knew what he needed to do if he was to get her to stop when she was sending him to the floor smacking his cheek roughly and he screamed.

Lithuania had been walking up the stairs to Russia's office after receiving a text for the man to go into his office and grab some papers off his desk that he needed for a meeting next week with his boss and Lithuania had agreed to go up, organize the papers and have them ready for the Russian. He'd reached the top of the stairs when the scream, a shattering fear filled sound filled the large house and bouncing off the walls as if to carry the sound quickly to his ears and yet fill every corner and every crack in that house when his eyes widened for a moment in surprise at such a scream. Then he heard more screams following, boy and girl, that sent him running down the hall taking harsh turns, nearly slamming into the small tables that were in most of the halls like decorative pieces in the large home and took another flight of stairs up taking the steps three at a time as he then ran down that hall. It was the hall that held the origin of screaming from the playroom specifically and he ran right for it hearing pleads and screams of pain when he ripped open the door stepping into the room stepping into the room breathing quickly. Large, wet violet eyes locked onto him while a pair of equally wet green eyes focused purely on her brother while she gripped fistfuls of brown hair that sent tears cascading down chubby cheeks and sobs when she yanked on the locks of hair fiercely. Like she wanted to inspire pain, wanted to hurt her brother and make him suffer for a moment.

Then Lithuania jumped into action marching up to the sobbing, screaming pair of siblings to pull Tatiana off of her brother making her scream in surprise or anger at the suddenness of her father's appearance. He then forced her fingers to release her brother's hair and she looked at her father with those wide eyes, the same color as his, that were wet with large tears resting on beige lashes. "No, Tatiana! You do not hurt your brother! How many times have Mama and I warned you about what would happen if you continued to hurt your brother, huh?"

"Daddy!" The word was a whimpered gasp, somehow, as he held his hands up for Lithuania to pick him up as he sobbed in little hiccups reaching towards him despite being a six year old boy and "grown up" but Lithuania picked him up. He was held onto his father's hip tightly as he sniffled a few times and Lithuania lightly rubbed his head where Tatiana had had her death grip on the locks and when he pulled his hand away his fingers were tangled with some pretty decent stringing of hair that had no doubt been pulled out during her tight hold.

"Look at what you did, Tatiana! You pulled your brother's hair out! That's a very very mean thing you did to your little brother, young lady! What did he do that made you so angry? And did you even try the exercises Mama tried with you? You hurt him! I don't care how you do it but you WILL explain this to Mama, young lady!" Lithuania shouted at his daughter who now held large tears that were rolling down her cheeks quickly as her lower lip trembled fiercely and she sobbed out. She stepped forward, like she wanted to amend her mistake, but he flinched into his father's side and she shook her head making her tears spray through the air.

"No! No, Papa it isn't that bad! I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again, Papa!" She cried out but Lithuania seemed to have made a decision when he stepped into the hall, put her brother down ordering him to stay out of the room for a moment, then stepped back in. Then fear curled through her as she screamed when the seven year old was picked up just as easily as her brother and walked over to couch where the children would either sit and color or watch movies on the big TV in there. He sat down pulling Tatiana over his lap and pulled her pants down making her go frantic, crazed, kicking out like it would get her away screaming and wailing. "No! No, Papa, no spanking please! I won't hurt Dari ever again, Papa! Please, no!"

"Stop it, Tatiana! You're a big girl and this is no longer acceptable! If spankings are what get's through to you then I shall do it, so you stop struggling right now! You will not hurt your brother and for doing what you did you'll get eleven spanks, you hear me?" Lithuania barked over her wailing as Tatiana sobbed wildly when his hand whistled through the air five times to deliver five hard smacks to her butt and she sobbed in response as she buried her face into the couch cushion. She howled with each gulping breath as her father spanked her at least six more times with the same intensity and each harder than the last until finally the eleventh she was allowed a reprieve. When Lithuania let her go she scrambled away off the couch all together pulling up her pants sobbing crazily with large tears rolling down her cheeks and she rubbed her eye.

"M-M-My butt _hurts!_ " She screamed the last word between sobs as she held the brim of her pants tightly with her free hand and she hiccuped for a good breath of air best as she absolutely could when the sobs allowed her too and she rubbed her eye continuously like it would make her tears stop. Her nose was running like no tomorrow and her cheeks were from the intensity of her wailing and sobbing. "I hate you, Papa! I hate you, you're mean! You always take Darius' si-side! I want Mama!" She screamed the words with sobs raking themselves out of her tiny body as her bangs clung to her face in strands to her wet cheeks as she gulped air down that then turned into more sobbing.

There was no word he could use to describe the depth and intensity of the guilty that stabbed right through him with Tatiana's words and her poor red wet face making him bit the inside of his cheek feeling this guilt rip him in two, basically as he stared at her. Oh, he hated this! He swore never to hit his children, even to spank them but Tatiana _needed_ to learn that it was not good to be hurting her brother! What would that teach her? "Tatiana, come here to Papa." He spoke softly, evenly keeping his tone soothing when he held a hand out for her to come take it but she shook her head making her hair flail around wildly as she continued crying with hiccups and little coughs.

"No! No! You'll spank me more!" Tatiana howled with sobs bursting out of her at any and all opportunities and she released her hold of her pants to rub at her cheeks which were sticky and hot from her sobbing. "You don't love me like you love Darius! You don't love me at all! I!" She stomped her foot. "Want!" Stomp. " _Mama!_ " Stomp stomp stomp.

"Tatiana Anastasia Braginsky, come here right now!" Lithuania pulled a full name card then pointed to the space in front of where he sat and she shuffled over rubbing her sleeve underneath her nose when stood in front of him only to yelp when he tugged into a tight hug. His guilt was squirming when his daughter hugged him back tight, gripping fistfuls of his shirt in her little hands like he was going to disappear any moment and sobbed weakly into his shoulder rubbing his wet cheek against his shoulder and took a deep, shaking breath when he then pushed her back to be able to look at her. "I love you, Tatiana. More than anything and Mama loves you and Darius loves you. We all love you, more than anything and besides you're my only daughter! How could I ever hate you? I can't. It's that easy of an answer, darling, you know that! I love you with all my heart, Tatiana!"

Tatiana's answer was only capable of being sobs when she rubbed her eyes but made a quiet keening noise when she was plopped in her father's lap, leaning backwards when she tensed for a spanking but hiccuped calming down when Lithuania wiped at her wet cheeks gently with his fingers and she stared at him cautiously and curiously at him. She was unsure of what her father was doing so it made her hesitant and unsure of how to respond. She pursed her lips for a moment while meeting his gaze feeling just a little bit of caution in her chest wondering if her father was going to do something else.

"Tatiana, do you understand why I spanked you?" He asked cupping her wet face as their eyes met, his stern and serious while hers were curiously cautious and she hesitated before nodding her answer to her father. He sighed knowing this wasn't good enough, deciding to explain it so she'd truly understand what she did wrong. "You hurt your brother, you were mean to him and pulled his hair out. For that you needed to be punished for it because you can't keep hurting him whenever you get the slight bit upset! Do you understand that? It wasn't nice, Tatiana." It took a few moments before she nodded weakly again. "Can you forgive Papa for punishing you?"

She was silent now looking somber while her eyes flicked over his face a few times, tears still clinging to her lashes as she shifted slightly a few times like she was awkward about making a decision. Lithuania waited, however, patiently as his daughter gave thought to it the way a seven year old would when one cheek puffed out with air and she shifted again like she was getting ready to spring off or throw herself on the cushion next to him. She looked to the door way where her brother stood now looking hesitant but offered a weak smile unsure of where she stood in regards to see him but she then smiled brightly and turned her attention back to her father throwing her arms around his neck squeezing tightly making him laugh lightly. "I forgive you, Papa! Don't look so sad now!"

"Thank you, Tati." Lithuania smiled when she nuzzled her damp cheek against his own and it brought a giggle out of both of them, surprisingly. Lithuania loved his daughter more than anything, grateful to have her and was honestly adoring on the little girl as she was more than likely to be his only daughter and the last thing he wanted to ever do was make her hate him or dislike him for any reason. "I love you, mano mažai princesė."

"So, I guess there's no reason for me to step in then?" With a gasp his daughter released her arms from Lithuania's neck twisting to look at the doorway and released a happy cry running for her mother happily. Running up she threw her arms around his waist nuzzling her face into his side and he laughed moving his hand over her beige hair, the color exact to his own. "Well, hello there, Tati! And how are you, my precious girl? Oh!"

Darius ran forward throwing his arms around his waist from the other side and beamed brilliantly at his mother then looked to his sister who was just as bright smiling as himself looking every bit like an angel he knew she could be. While Tatiana didn't like to "share" their mother in these moments Darius could easily asses and know that it was alright for him to do so and he burrowed his face into her side happily smiling while Russia laughed joyfully. He loved his children, more than he originally thought he ever would, and stroked their hair noticing the different textures of the soft brown locks under his left hand and the silky beige ones under his left and smiled brilliantly at his children when Lithuania crossed one leg over the other, smiling at them.

"And how have you been for Papa? Have you been good for him?" Russia questioned looking at his children making them nod, er, well Darius nodded enthusiastically while Tatiana hesitantly nodded but it was still an answer for the man. Unlike every other Nation that feared him and for good reason along with their children for some reason, Tatiana and Darius held not one drop of fear for their mother, after all how could they? He loved them and they loved him, they were his children and he was their mother, it was a relationship that only needed to be strong and understood by them alone.

"I played with Darius today! It was fun for a little bit!" Tatiana exclaimed looking up at Russia now with her wide eyes that shimmered like light playing through green leaves and it made Lithuania's heart warm along with Russia's at the sparkling eyes of their daughter. It was always a joy when Tatiana was happy rather than sad and it made Russia grin widely at his daughter ruffling her silky hair. "I missed you though, Mama."

"I did too! But when I played with Tati we drew too! Look!" He pulled away from his mother's side rushing across the room, paused looking over the scattered papers then grabbed them piling them into an even neat stack before walking back over to his mother offering them up to his mother who took them happily. "You'll hang them up in your office after, right? If they're really really good will you hang them up in your office at work?"

Smiling at the stacks of paper in his hands he then beamed at his son and daughter for a moment. "Of course I will! Most definitely, one from both of you, I'll hang at work, alright? Now you need to get ready, Papa and I need to be ready to head out to the World Meeting."

"Boo~" The word was said at the exact moment from both siblings who pouted up at their mother, violet and green eyes sharing the same displeasure. It was adorable how often the brother and sister were on the same damn line with one another and on the same page when they stopped fighting that Russia found endless amusement in it.

"Don't worry, I'll pack some toys and coloring books for the trip there and back, alright? So how about you each go pick one toy, one coloring book and how about one story book for the ride?" Lithuania suggested making both children perk up with a cheer and Tatiana beamed at the idea. Out of both siblings it would seem that Tatiana enjoyed both coloring and being read her story book ten times more than her younger brother and it was adorable seeing her enthusiasm for it.

"Alright, now that that's settled, how about you go to yours rooms and get ready?" Russia then squatted pulling the children a bit closer to him and lowering his voice to a whisper in both their ears. "Mama picked up something sweet for the both of you so hurry to your rooms! Go go!" The children then ran around their mother in blurs making him smile softly at his fiancee from across the room standing up and walking over. "It would seem you have it in you to spank Tatiana after all, don't you?"

"I guess I do. I just don't like doing it for everything she says hurts and just hearing her _cry_ like that is heartbreaking." Lithuania replied with a grimace on his face when Russia decided to plop himself in Lithuania's lap in an act of uncharacteristic movements and the brunette slid his arms around his waist hugging him tightly. The beige haired man pressed a kiss to the top of his head then softly stroked the brown locks of his hair gently, twinning his fingers through the strands tangling them up them smoothing them out only to tangle them up once more in a relaxing rhythm.

"I understand that, Toris. I understand it too well but she needs the punishments whether they're spankings or being sent to her room she needs to know it's not alright for her to hurt others. It was a practical, unanimous decision by all those who had children in the beginning we'd do better for our children. We didn't have punishments, we didn't have parents, we came out absolutely horrid. Me? I'm fine. The others? Horrid." Russia explained while playing with Lithuania's hair marveling at how almost silky it felt, like Tatiana's and then met Lithuania's gaze frowning just a moment. "Tatiana is much like myself and, according to others, I am "terrifying" and "unstable". She's a lot like me in that manner but she's out of control most of the time, she needs the punishments, Toris."

At that moment there came shrill shrieks down the halls of excitement and joy making Lithuania jerk, eyes widening to look at the Russian in surprise only to get a sweet smile back. " _It's mille-fuelli!_ " The shrieks eventually screamed out making Russia snicker abruptly, hurting his throat in the process, and rather loudly when came the loud thumping of feet jumping up and down.

"You know we'll be driving for a while, did you _really_ need to give them something sweet?" He asked tiredly looking at Russia who giggled now rather than snickering and that earned him a rather impressive eye roll. Russia pressed a kiss to Lithuania's forehead playing with his hair happily still and tugged experimentally. "You are unbelievable, you know that?" A laugh broke out of the Russian at his words, words that so long ago wouldn't dare be uttered in front of the Russian but now were said freely at any given moment. It was quite the one eighty that still felt strange.

"Ahh, even if I'm unbelievable I'm quite sure that's why you love me~" Russia playfully said then poked the end of the Lithuanian's nose making him blush weakly but smile wickedly at the Russian who laughed again and tugged once again on the brown locks of hair tangled around his fingers. "I'm a joy and you know it, Toris~ Otherwise why would we be A) getting married and B) have children? You absolutely love me and it's so very obvious, dear Toris~" Lithuania smiled widely, wickedly which had the Russian's amusement bubbling like no tomorrow.

"Of course it is. It's definitely in the top ten of the many psychotic reasons in why I love you after all~" Lithuania proudly replied with an edge in his voice like he wanted to say "of course, duh" but held that smart little comment back and smirked widely at the Russian when he felt a hand sliding up his neck casually but spoke many implications. The thrill spread through him quick, like a little flash of what could happen, like a preview and it made him sigh in response to his own body's emotions. "You just have to thank your lucky stars I _do_ love you. Besides, I think we have more than enough time tonight to do as we please, so should we go get the children ready?"

"Oh, Toris, you have to be kidding me! Tatiana's seven and Darius is six, I think between the both of them they can figure it out~" Russia purred the words shifting to move into a straddling position with either leg on each side of Lithuania's thighs comfortably. "I don't think they truly need help, now do you, Toris?" He pressed a kiss to the corner of the Lithuanian's lips only to sigh out when Lithuania pulled him into a proper kiss that sent a relief through him as his eyes fluttered shut happily. He couldn't describe it other than relief for happiness seemed to weak a word when their lips met but more like he'd been waiting and waiting for the kiss and hadn't been conscious of the feeling building in his chest that relief was the only sensation he could name right then.

Lithuania slid his hands into the beige hair, twisting the locks around his fingers holding Russia to him happily when he shifted just a bit making a small little shiver of delight roll over the Russian as he kissed back happily, eagerly even with an intent of his own that was growing quickly to match Lithuania's. It didn't occur to him to suggest going to their room when his fingers slid out of his hair as Russia twisted pulling Lithuania with him throwing himself back stretching out over the couch with Lithuania on top of him sent sparks flying as they entered a second kiss that, in Lithuania's opinion, was better than the first. There was something about being on top of the Russian, being able to take charge in the sensations, that sent warmth gushing through him when he slid his hands up Russia's thighs squeezing tightly for a moment making a happy sigh melt into a soft moan of approval as Lithuania lightly dug his nails in. It was blunt, obviously through the pants but just as it felt like it was just starting to get hotter than he would have liked he pulled back allowing Russia to get a good breath. They turned out to be a series of small, quiet but quick breathes left the Russian's lips as his eyes opened slightly with a foggy quality to his violet eyes and a light red tint to his cheeks gave the Lithuanian shivers when he shifted making a tiny whimper leave the Russian now when there was a gasp then a giggle from behind them.

"Darius, avert your eyes! They're doing naughty, adult stuff! Look away, little brother!" Tatiana gasped out dramatically covering her little brother's eyes messing up his hair when she did so and tugged him back towards her with another giggle on her lips at her own theatrics. Darius now giggled with his sister feeling nothing but a happiness that his sister was able to joke with him and be goofy like she was right now which made him smile hugely.

"It's not like this is the first time, Tati!" Darius protested with a giggle but it was most definitely true! It wasn't the first nor would it be the last time Darius would catch his parents being naughty things which was made slightly more amusing to the children right then.

Their parents, however, did not find this the slightest bit amusing. "Go!" They both shouted the word together, completely unison, making both children flee with loud giggles that trailed after them before Tatiana was compelled to shout one more thing to her parents.

"Well be in the car!" Tatiana called out from down the hall before they thumped down the stairs shrieking with laughter and giggles that faded away rather quickly. Both Russia and Lithuania sighed heavily, the brunette's head hanging forward and Russia's would have hung backward had he been sitting up but his face spoke volumes then and the both shared a significant look. It wasn't smart to stay there, that much was true, but damn having children was a meddling on a level on it's own. The couple then parted when Lithuania moved a hand through his hair causing Russia to frown.

"Let's go, Ivan. They'll never stop annoying us until we go." Lithuania sighed the words with a disappointment rather fierce being in his tone when Russia groaned in a rather uncharacteristic way, much like before, with disappointment clear in his voice as well. Then he rubbed his hands over his face as the brunette stood up next to the couch looking down at the Russian who then tried to throw him a soft, wide eyed look that had worked so many times before. Or, at least, it used to work before but the man looked immovable in his determination or was apparent he was trying to look that way.

"Toris, come on..."Russia whined at his lover like a last ditch attempt to get his lover to continue what he'd started when his hands fisted with the embarrassment and his cheeks flushed. The urge to hide his face in his scarf was almost too much at that moment but Lithuania sighed out looking like he too wanted to continue on but he had that look of steel in his green eyes that made Russia frown so fiercely it almost looked like a pout. Of course, he'd deny a pout any day and he honestly did not think he was pouting.

"Come on, Ivan, let's get down there. You know exactly how your children behave when they're trapped in a car without us, right?" Lithuania reminded the Russian then of each time the children had wrecked the interior of the car due to boredom or fighting when their parents were absent to prevent it and suppressed a shiver of horror. He allowed Lithuania to help him up off the couch with a simple hand and then the Lithuanian grinned wickedly at the Russian tracing a finger under his jaw tilting his face up getting a few firm little kisses. "We'll continue later when we get home after they're in bed though~"

Chills swept through the Russian at the promise and he smiled. "Alright, let's go then." Only God knew how the Russian would be counting down the minutes and seconds until he could get home and until he could get the children in bed, each precious tick of the clock he'd count. After all it would be worth if for a single night with Lithuania if he could get through this day without a single break in character and yet it was an exciting notion. Even if he was an unimaginable terrifying force to the other Nations he was a man at the end of the day and they'd find that today he would have much better things to think about. Then there was a stamping, hard feet on the floor down below, that gained his attention.

"Let's go!" The shared shout rang up the stairs to the parents making them laugh, their time clearly up if the children had to come and remind them. Lithuania held his hand out and Russia happily, very happily in fact, took his hand locking their fingers together perfectly and walked to the doorway with their own call and response to the children with humor bright in tones. It would be hell getting to the Meeting but it would be worth the bickering in the car between the six and seven year old there and back, it'd be worth it for the bickering and fighting at the World Meeting if he'd get to have his promised night with Lithuania that he hoped, for a moment, for time to go just a little faster.


	5. Chapter Five - PruAus

It seemed to take one second for his eyes to leave her then come back for his heart to nearly stop in his chest. "Astrid! Nein! Get down!" Austria shrieked when he ran up the stairs where his daughter chose to use the railing as her precarious balance beam and snatched her off of it, her answer being a giggle. Her silver hair was mussed and messy, stick up in random directions and clearly intentionally not brushed, her ruby eyes glittering with the happiness her father often owned whenever Austria looked at him.

"I'm fine, Mutti! Come on, let me try! My friends do it all the time!" Astrid squirmed against her mother's tight arms while stretching her hands towards the railing even if she was a fair distance away from it and scowled when Austria stepped back. He held her tight against his chest, tight enough that she nearly squeaked but found irritation moving through her when she squirmed again and he clenched his jaw tightly like he was holding back a shriek or an urge to yell at his daughter and took a breath through his nose.

"Nein! Astrid, I don't care vhat your other friends do, you vill not do that kind of risky thing in the house, you hear me? Vhy don't you play vith your sister instead? That'd be better than falling off the railing and breaking your neck." The last part of Austria's sentence was muttered under his breath but Astrid caught it with another wave of irritation on her small face when she looked up at her mother. She squirmed whining in impatience when he decided to put her down, the silver haired girl looking up with a severe scowling pout on her face while her eyes glowed with her disapproval with her mother just like Austria's were tight with his own. The eight year old was rather defiant, Austria was finding, and it was getting hard to control her or get her to listen at times.

"Nein!" She finally snapped back crossing her thin arms over her chest like her father would do and scowled her pout up at Austria like he should either understand her or let her climb on the railing once more to try and balance herself out. She then entered the notorious glare battle with her mother the longer they made eye contact and she tightened her arms across her chest and bit the inside of her cheek before stomping her foot rather hard which got daggers thrown at her in warning from her mother's violet eyes. "I don't vant to play vith Mia!"

Austria's hands found his hips and his brow raised at his daughter in question as he looked down at her. In contradiction to his previous thought of her defiance his mind whispered he'd had Italy in his care and while the boy had been far from defiant he'd been pretty damn lazy at times, wanting food, painting over the portraits in his home and nothing had been worse than getting that Italian to do anything. So why was he getting so frustrated over one child? Probably because she came from him, whispered the sarcastic part of his mind. "Und vhy not? Vhat did your sister do that makes you so unvilling to play vith her for just a bit?" He asked looking down at his daughter and when her big ruby eyes scowled at him while her face pouted he felt, quite honestly, a wave of love in his chest. Oh, he loved his daughter but she was too much like Prussia sometimes!

"Because I vant to play vith Vati und if I vaste my energy I von't be able too! He's been all over Fritz und it's not fair! I vant to save my energy to play vith him, not Mia!" Astrid shouted with her cheeks flushing and she stomped that foot again which got Austria bristling over his daughter's attitude right then when she glared at him. A full, hard stony glare as tears began gathering in her eyes out of frustration. "You're no fun, Mutti! You're so uptight! Vati let's me play on the railing all the time like that! Vhy do you alvays have to ruin my fun? You're so boring!"

With sluggish steps Mia appeared at the top of the stairs as appearing between her mother and sister from a distance, her violet eyes sleepy from her nap and her dark hair was messy. "Ast, vhy are you fighting vith Mutti again?" She questioned slowly as she rubbed one of her eyes and yawned before she could help herself.

"Shut up, Mia! It doesn't involve you!" Astrid shouting stomping for a third time and Austria glared at his daughter while those tears rested on her long silver lashes like diamonds glittering in her ruby eyes making any who looked at her feel a stab of guilt. Except Austria for her behavior was unacceptable and if Prussia didn't get home soon he'd have half the mind to ground the girl. Then, like some kind of gift sent from God, the door opened with Prussia's cackle being the answer following as he stepped into the house and shutting the door holding his arms out like he was expecting hugs.

"Hello, mein beautiful family! Who vants to come und hug me first today?" Prussia exclaimed cheerfully when he shut the door with his foot causing it to slam when he blinked a few times taking in the scene before him. Austria had an angry, huffy look on his face like he was tired and angry but his violet eyes were livid as his hands clenched his own hips; Astrid had on her own angry expression, brows pulled tight with her hands balled by her sides with a tenseness to her arms and tears on her silver lashes and an angry redness to her cheeks; Mia just merely looked sleepy like she just woke from a nap. "Er, is something going on? Anything vrong?"

Mia blinked sleepily before walking down the stairs between her mother and sister to her father walking just a touch faster making her hair swing over her shoulders as happiness shone in her tired eyes and she held her arms up the moment she approached. He grinned picking her up and swinging her in a large circle that solicited a squeal and rested her on his hip, her eyes still sleepy but becoming more alert like her smiling face as she rested her head on his shoulder happily and nuzzled her cheek against it. "Velcome home, Vati!"

"Danke, Mia!" Prussia smiled then looked at his lover and daughter curiously. "So vhat's up? Vhat's going on vith you two right now?" He could see the tears on her lashes when he walked forward, closer, and her ruby eyes met his before she turned running up the stairs with quick movements. She ran down the hall, her footsteps thunderous in the house before there came the answering slam of her door making the three flinch lightly at the sound and he looked at Austria who now looked purely upset.

"Mutti und Astrid vere fighting again." Mia replied to her father's question rather calmly and sluggishly making him raise a brow and her mother go red at the information offered so easily away to her father. Austria had agreed to be the stay at home mother while Prussia went off to work if he so desired and the last thing he wanted was for Prussia to know he'd been fighting with Astrid or that it was more stressful than he wanted to admit and it embarrassed him. It was hard to deal with Astrid was all for she was exactly like her father and Prussia always did best with her while Mia was amiable and enjoyed playing the piano with her mother her sister on the other hand liked finding any trouble that resembled "fun" to the girl.

"Vhy don't you go und play, tzchen, und I'll come spend some time vith you, alright?" He set Mia down making her smile up at him happily when a tiny yawn slipped past her lips before she could help it but with a hair ruffle his daughter was smiling so wide it reminded him of himself. She knew she loved his little nicknames and she bounced on her toes in response staring up at him reaching her hands out for him to bend down and when he did so she pressed a happy, sweet kiss to his cheek before running off happily laughing to herself as she ran up the stairs.

Taking a breath Prussia turned his attention to Austria who walked down the stairs slowly, reluctantly until he was being wrapped into a tight hug by Prussia for a moment or two, rubbing his hand up and down his back until Austria finally sighed out as well. He leaned his head against his shoulder, pressing his face into Prussia's neck closing his eyes for a few moments just soaking in the warmth radiating off of the albino while he rubbed his back up and down slowly for a few moments giving a rather calming air. "So vhat's going on vith you und Astrid, liebling? Vhat's been vrong lately?" He asked softly when the brunette sighed again into his neck and the albino raised a brow when Austria pulled away.

"It's difficult vith her, I von't lie, but it's only because she misses you. I miss you too vith you gone all the time, alvays vorking und even if you are making the money ve can use it's still hard vith you being gone all the time. Ve all miss you, Gilbert." Austria explained replied keeping careful of eye contact and instead focused on playing with the collar of Prussia's shirt and bit the inside of his cheek. He knew he wanted to say more and the Prussian's eyes were on him trying to get him to say anything else but he was purposefully avoiding that eye contact that would ruin it all and he began playing with the button at the base of Prussia's throat when he finally sighed again. "Und it's hard vith the baby since he needs most of my attention."

"Ahhhh, the baby." Prussia nodded like it was a sage answer and Austria threw him a playful scowl but lost it when Prussia took his hands rubbing circles into the back of them and the tension in the Austrian's shoulders faded away beautifully after a few silent moments. Austria had recently given birth bringing their number of children to three and, much to the albino's pride, had been gifted a son this time round after having two girls in a row. It was a pleasant change of pace he had to admit.

"Ja, "the baby", he does have a name that you could use anytime, Gilbert! You named him after all so vhy don't you use it?" Austria whacked at Prussia's stomach weakly when a gurgle loud enough to be heard grabbed Prussia's attention and allowed him to walk towards it. Walking into the living room, which was only a few steps away, he grinned at the baby who stared up at him and he got a little happy gurgle in response.

"Hello, Fritz~ How is Vati's big boy today, hmm? You look happy as can be!" Prussia crooned down at the baby looking down at the child who gurgled happily waving his little pudgy hands joyfully when he looked at his father in awe and the albino softly caressed his cheek, admiring the silky feel of his chubby cheek. His son had the large ruby red eyes of himself and Astrid but where his sisters were like little female versions of Prussia and Austria, Fritz had his eyes but Austria's lustrous dark hair with the same little Mariazelle like Mia and his mother but it was absolutely adorable. He was only three months old but he was chubby as can be and Prussia would be lying if he didn't say that loved the child's pudge that he had and his little squealing voice of his and Prussia grinned widely looking at his son and once he named him Fritz, with Austria's blessing, allowing the name to be used for their son. He honestly wished his son would stay small forever.

Austria moved a hand through his hair wincing as the knots snagged on his fingers while watching Prussia and Fritz together. "Look, I'm going for a valk. Clear my head." Austria looked at Prussia who looked up from the gurgling three month old to frowned at the brunette. "I'll be fine, Gilbert. I just need to get some fresh air."

"Alright, if you need it then go right on ahead! I'll vatch our little demons for a vhile, vatch a movie or even attempt to cook vith you!" Prussia offered with a little grin on his face as he looked at Austria who sighed and the albino flopped into a sitting position, crossing his legs. He then pulled Frisk onto his lap carefully, watching his head which lolled a little bit but other wise fine as he sat pristine on his father's lap like a little china doll and he gurgled excitedly looking up at the iron cross of his father's that dangled close to his pudgy hands. "I can vatch them, I can handle it. After all, you're here day in und day out dealing vith three children so this is the least I can do right now!"

It was hard to hear such words out of the Prussian had Austria almost didn't want to leave his lover and their children alone but the brilliant smile on the albino's face was like a little assurance. "I'll be back soon then." Austria replied then when he turned to walk towards the front door as a certain Prussia clearing his throat got his attention making him look over his shoulder. Prussia looked as though he was waiting for something important making the brunette chuckle under his breath with an affectionate roll of his eyes took two large steps, bent and pressed a kiss against the Prussian's waiting lips who cackled quietly when the Austrian pulled away. "Be good und maybe ve vill listen to your tap on the vay to the Vorld Meeting."

Prussia gave a loud groan that made Fritz giggle at the sound humming through his father's chest and managed to get the cross into his mouth sucking on the cold metal happily while gripping onto his father's pant leg. "You're serious? That's today? Ugh! This sucks!" Prussia whined while the Austrian chuckled but turned with a brief wave to him and a cooing wave to their son before disappearing out of the living room and with a heavy sound of the door opening then closing it was clear the Austrian had taken leave. Which annoyed the albino who knew the moment Austria got back they'd have to get the kids ready and get them in the car ready to go and spend the hours traveling to this meeting and one he'd have to dress in that stupid suit Austria would have laid out when he got upstairs.

He looked down at Fritz frowning for a moment but the baby's bright smile and sparkling eyes so much like his own had him cackling and grinning down at the baby that was chewing carefully on the cross in his mouth giggling even as drool was slobbered over the pendant and over his son's cheeks and hands it was adorable. He looked up at the movement that fluttered to get his attention and he looked up curiously to see Mia standing in there doorway looking much more alert now from her nap, her violet eyes so much like her mother's and while her hair remained fluffed and crazy from her nap her braided bangs were twisted behind her ear. Astrid on the other hand looked like hell with her nose being red and lightly raw from blowing it so much, her eyes puffy from crying no doubt and her cheeks were flushed from her crying yet her eyes were sparkling like they were going to release more tears. It always hurt his heart a little when his children were upset or hurting over something, anything even, and the sight of an upset Astrid truly did do things to the heart he'd rather not feel as it made him feel like crying.

"Vhere's Mutti?" Astrid questioned making Prussia smile at her when her quiet voice reached him and he knew she was hoping to apologize, the same actions being one Prussia would use when he had to suck it up and apologize to someone. However, unlike his daughter, the albino refused to show his bashfulness if he could help it so seeing it on his daughter made it all the more adorable yet guilt wracking even if he did nothing! It seemed Astrid had that adorable edge to her that promised to be a beauty later on that could make anyone upset at the slight look of sadness on her and it showed as she twisted at her long locks of silver, just like his own. "Is he still mad at me?"

Prussia smiled sadly at his eldest when Mia took her sister's hand and held it tight when she got no resistance or snap, instead the albino girl held it a touch tighter and she then shuffled slightly when Prussia moved a hand through his hair and Fritz made a soft noise. "Your Mutti, in all of his royal huffiness, has gone for a valk. He vants to get some air before ve head out to the meeting today." That drew a groan out of his girls and Fritz just squealed at the identical sound of his sisters and their father cackled quietly. "Ja, I know, unappealing. But ve must do it for-"

"As Nations, micro or not, it's our duty to attend any meeting of any kind, even the Vorld Meeting." Both girls droned like the words had been ingrained in them from birth -which they practically had- and they both shared a withering, wry look between on another that had Prussia cackling with strength now rather than quietly. It was funny, hearing his girls talk at the same time and act like sisters, and it was definitely heartwarming. In the elder Nations you hardly saw sibling warmth like this unless it was of the slightly creepy variety but with everyone having BEEN family, no matter who they were, they'd all gone their own ways so brotherly affection was hardly shown depending on situations and what their leaders wanted at that moment in time leaving no time for affection. But their children? Oh, they raised them on family bonds and it showed most definitely by instinct as well. It was nice.

"I am sorry, Vati. I vanted to say it to Mutti but because he's gone I guess I'll have to vait until he gets home." Astrid sighed out sounding bashful but a bit reluctant like she didn't want to wait that long and would rather do it now instead of later. She looked at her feet now, her brother giving another impressive squeal gaining attention as he tugged insistently on his father's cross making the chain lightly dig into his neck unpleasantly but not enough for Prussia to make the baby stop what he was doing. He beckoned her forward and she shuffled forward until she stood in front of her father and brother, allowing her father to take her hand.

"It's okay, kid. Mutti told me you miss me along vith you, Mia, und Fritz so if you're fighting I get it. Not everyvun gets along vith their parents time to time, not that I'd know, but in humans it's vell known so even if you fight vith Mutti he von't be mad long. He knows what child he's dealing vith for you DID come from my awesome loins, you still have to apologize to your Mutter. I know I'm slightly defending you but in the end you need to apologize to him und get it over vith for the quicker you do it the quicker Mutti vill be happy. Und you vant Mutti happy, right?" He asked looking at his daughter seriously, even toned making her lift her ruby eyes that were identical in their shade to her father's and she then let her silver bangs fall into her face when she looked down with shame written on her small face. He reached up brushing her hair out of her face, caressing the side of her face affectionately and then tugged on her cheek making her whine. "But let's do something fun for right now! Vould you lovely children like to vatch a movie or something?"

"Movie! I pick!" Both girls shouted excitedly then shared a look before Mia rushed over to her sister's eyes and violets met ruby, both shining brilliantly, as they looked at their father. Fritz gave off a gurgle at the drool gushing down his chin making it shine, the gross slipping in his little chubby hands that were equally wet and Prussia cackled with amusement while the girls giggled with him. It was a rather homey moment and all it needed was Austria to playfully roll his eyes with his usual smile if he had been there to witness this.

"Alright, rules go that you both agree on vun und bring it to me und if for some reason you can't decide on a movie together then Vati gets final decision und ve vatch a movie I vant too. Got it?" Prussia smirked widely as he explained this little "Game" he made up and both girls nodded with determination in their little faces then turned on their heels running off. He knew that with this little bet in place the girls would no doubt argue about the movie selection they had in their separate bedrooms but they'd ultimately find one just so Prussia couldn't choose a movie of his own. He sighed then turning Fritz around his lap holding his head carefully making him squeal at the sight of his father's face. "Ahh, my little Fritz! If only Vati could be tiny like you vunce more, then Mutti vould have to look after me! It must be absolutely awesome to be a baby!"

He laughed when Fritz sneezed only to look absolutely startled at the sound and, grabbing a tissue, Prussia began cleaning off the drool on his chin, cheeks, hands and the cross then grabbed a new tissue to wipe the baby's little nose carefully. Then there came the sound of feet stampeding down his stairs quickly, rapidly making him worry one would fall but they both burst into the living room looking smugly victorious. "Ve found the perfect movie, Vati! Get the snacks, Mia!" Astrid ordered pointing her hand towards the kitchen and the six year old giggled before taking off like wings were on her feet and Astrid grinned widely before following after her to help after the child called for help and Prussia lifted Fritz kissing his chubby cheek.

He loved it from the sound of the squeal he let off and then grabbed his father's silver hair in his pudgy hands with excitement but clearly mesmerized by the color of his father's hair and his father cackled before placing another kiss on his chubby cheek making the baby giggle and release a soft sound. "Vati loves you, Fritz~ Vati loves you just as much as your older sisters~" Fritz smiled happily at his father, eyes sparkling with interest at his father's voice and he made one of those cute "Ah!" baby noises and it made his father cackle joyfully. "Ja, he does! Vati absolutely loves his chubby, slobbery adorably awesome little boy! Ja, I do I do!"

At the feel of vibrations on the floor no doubt from feet both his daughter's appeared with a rather large bowl of popcorn held by Astrid and the movie being held in Mia's hands now when the albino girl put the bowl on the table allowing a few little pieces of popcorn to fall onto the coffee table. "Alright! Let's vatch it, Vati!" Astrid instructed making her father cackle and then grabbed the movie from her sister turning to the TV while Prussia set it up using the remote and she opened the tray of the DVD player. Now, in the recent times he knew he could just pop on Netflix and leave them be but where would be the fun of this little song and dance? Of course, later, when they got home Netflix would be the go to especially before bed time.

Prussia adjusted Fritz then held his pointer fingers out letting Fritz grab both of his father's fingers with his own tiny ones and smiled joyfully as he cooed at the excitement of holding both fingers hostage it seemed and then smiled looking at the TV when the bright color got his attention. The girls pushed the coffee table close to the couch then plopped onto the couch on either side of their father cuddling up to his sides as he grinned widely and with that the title screen popped up and he grinned widely. Now, he wasn't sure if it was on DVD or not so he had it burned onto one but on the title screen the selections to play the Little Mermaid, the original not the one by Disney, and he looked at his daughters with a raised brow when they looked up at him expectantly. With one final wiggle from all family members on the couch Prussia managed to press the button on the remote playing it and the girls smiled joyfully leaning against their father's sides comfortably and with the heat of Fritz's pudgy hands gripping his fingers he was able to truly relax and it could have only been better if Austria had been there with them.

* * *

Entering the house Austria expected a lot of things to meet him when he thought of Prussia being left alone with the two hyperactive daughters of theirs so when he opened the door to find a pristine cleaned house so clean he swore sparkled he was surprised. Then, to make it another double whammy there stood his family all dressed nicely with Prussia in his business suit like usual and his hair brushed neatly looking ready to head on out to get started. Even Astrid with her long silver hair brushed so it had a glossy hue, her bangs pinned away from her from in a yellow sundress and Mia with her own shoulder length chestnut brown hair brushed to a glossy edge and braided bangs tucked neatly behind her ear still with her own violet sundress on and Fritz in his own little suit was not something he expected to see. He opened his mouth a few times trying to find the words to speak but couldn't get them out with his surprise attacking his mind and he blinked a few times looking at his family before he could form good, cognitive thoughts Prussia grinned.

"Ve're all ready to head out, Roddy! I could only guess how long you'd be gone und I had the girls vatch a movie together then get dressed und here ve are! It all took under an hour you know und all ve have to do now is let you get dressed und ve'll be ready to head on out!" Prussia declared proudly with his hands now behind his back like a proud little boy and Fritz cooing against his chest in the carrier he had on giving it the rather adorably handsome look to the albino as Austria looked at his children who looked just as proud as their father. Then he felt a tiny rush of warmth reach his cheeks at the embarrassed pride he felt and a small smile curled over his lips when he touched his warm cheek.

"Und Mutti," Walking up to her mother, Astrid looked up at him looking more lovely than he remembered her being in a dress like that and she hesitantly took his free hand taking breath while Prussia nodded encouragingly. "I'm sorry. I apologize, actually, for flipping out on you, Mutti. Vati told me that you deserve to be happy und I need to help you be happy so I'm very sorry und I'll be trying a lot harder to be nicer und helpful for you. So please, don't be mad at me anymore. Mutti."

"Oh, darling! My little dear, I could never be angry at you! Or not for long anyvay! Danke, Astrid, for apologizing but now I vould like to apologize to you, darling." Austria sighed the stroked her glossy silver hair and then cupped her face with both his hands looking at her wide ruby eyes. "I apologize for alvays losing my temper vith you, for snapping und constantly trying to get you to act a certain vay. It's not right und just because I miss your Vater doesn't mean I should be snapping at you all the time. Do you forgive me, Astrid?"

"Of course I do!" Astrid replied rather passionately with her ruby eyes glittering at her mother like she was both honored and horrified her mother even had to ask for her forgiveness when it was her who needed to ask him for it! "But you don't need to apologize to me, Mutti! I'm a pain in the a-"

"Vhoa, okay! That's enough!" Prussia rushed up to his daughter covering her mouth when Austria scowled, knowing perfectly well what his eldest had been close to saying and the Prussian grinned widely. "Now, how about you lovely ladies go und vait in the car und ve'll be there ready to go!" Astrid looked at her father with curious eyes but nodded when Mia skipped past she followed her younger sister out to the car to wait for both parents when Prussia straightened raising a brow at his lover. "Happy she apologize?"

"Ja, of course, but I'd rather you not svear around the children vith your foul language!" Austria sighed then squeaked when Prussia kissed him on the cheek suddenly and Fritz giggled at the sound his mother released and if someone had come up to him, ordered him to glare, he couldn't do it. He smiled at the albino who cackled gently and then spun the car keys on his finger and grinned widely at the Austrian. "Let me go und gets dressed. You have somevhere for us to stay if you get too tired to drive, right?"

"Of course! Go on, get dressed und I'll get the children ready!" Prussia ordered cheerfully with a swat to Austria's ass making the man yelp and blush at the movement while Prussia cackled playfully when he turned to the door but the hand on his arm got his attention. Austria kept him from walking as the brunette stared at the floor with red cheeks before looking up like it was such a deliberate thing he was about to say making the Prussian's silver brows raise in response to the male.

Austria cleared his throat a few times looking at his lover before even managing pushing the words out with his cheeks burning annoyingly. He could tell you how many times how cliche blushing was for him but whenever he even so much thought the words but then again, on a lighter note, that is what being in love was right? Feeling exhilaration at saying it? He met those curious ruby red eyes of Prussia's and smiled slightly. "Ich liebe dich, Gilbert."

Prussia grinned brilliantly then jerking his arm to tug Austria closer and held him tightly pressing a kiss to his temple making the Austrian stutter a few times for words and he then settled his head on his shoulder for a moment. He nuzzled the chestnut brown locks of Austria's, loving the silky texture to the locks on the man and he cackled joyfully at the words before pressing a kiss to the top of his head listening to Fritz coo happily at having both parents so close to one another. Austria pulled back and Prussia pressed a kiss to his lips then grinned widely. "Ich liebe dich, Roddy!"


	6. Chapter Six -GerIta

The early light had just begun to grace the horizon with it's light and send a streak of it a cross the bedroom of two small little bodies that laid in beds rather serenely in there sleep until the sound of rolling sheets then rustling of thrown blankets was loud but obvious in the room. Little feet touched the floor with a yawn bursting out and rubbing his eyes fiercely he felt a twinge of irritation that he couldn't sleep longer for normally he absolutely loved to sleep and sleep whenever he could, sleep in late as he could too, but today he just couldn't sleep for the excitement was too great! His mother and father had told him yesterday they'd be going to a World Meeting today! He stood up off his bed stretching his arms up above his head groaning for a moment before yawning a second time and scratched his head tussling his blonde locks of hair, blue eyes rolling over the room then landing on his brother laying in the other bed and he smiled to himself. He walked over to the bed containing his brother, lashes feeling heavy each time he blinked and his cheeks were still flushed with cheek but his little curl bobbed with each step when he stopped at the side and he reached out shaking his brother's side carefully making a whine burst free from him and causing him to turn into the bed tightly.

Then amber eyes were poking over the edge of the blanket with annoyance making them seem brighter in the darkness of their room, stronger than the weak sunlight trying to light up the dark bedroom of the boys and his brother scowled at him sleepily before rolling over. "Go _away_ , Wolfram, or I'll tell Mutti you were bothering me and keeping me up." He snapped clinging to his sheets, the warmth within and trying his hardest to ignore the whimper his twin made.

"Giovanni, please get up! I don't know what to do, fratello! I can't sleep hard as I try! Help me sleep, Giovanni!" The blonde whined in response sounding so distressed that with a heavy sigh, nearly a growl, Giovanni flipped onto his back scowling up at his brother making sure to keep the blanket over half his face staring at the blonde who looked genuinely upset. If Wolfram was the spitting image of Germany with his blonde hair and blue eyes then Giovanni was the spitting image of Italy with his brown hair and amber eyes, both inheriting the curls both their mother and uncle owned. The difference was the blonde's was down low -like his mother's- but to the left and the brunette's was also down low but to the right of his head unlike his brother's. The annoyance, however, was bright in his brother's eyes as his brows pulled together.

"Wolfram, listen, just because you can't sleep doesn't mean you have to make sure I don't sleep like you! I want to sleep too! So why are you keeping me up? Just lay down, close your eyes and you'll be asleep!" Giovanni snapped out the instructions crankily but the whimper that left his brother made him sound more like a puppy than ever with his big blue eyes that were growing wet with that familiar sheen. His twin brother, for all t he looks of their father, was just like their mother in the way that Wolfram was a pretty big cry baby at this age and yet to Giovanni it was just annoying.

"Then can I lay with you, Giovanni?" Wolfram whimpered pitifully looking at his brother with a little head tilt and hope in his big wet eyes that nearly got Giovanni to give in. His brother knew the things to make him crack and the brunette's heart nearly did just that in sympathy but his brother depended on him to always comfort him and care for him at times like this but in reality he knew his brother needed to grow up! He clenched his jaw for a moment then rolled over steeling himself against the image of his clearly distressed brother.

"No! Go back to bed, Wolfram! Go or I'll tell on you to Mutti!" He snapped rolling presenting his back to his brother who whined pitifully again but it sounded nearly hysteric at this point and he pulled on his brother's sheets. How this went on with the whimpering, the little cries and the tugging on his sheets until Giovanni was fed up and had enough, jerking himself up to a sit, annoyance bright on his face and eyes that looked much to mature for a five year old. While Wolfram's curl was crunched in his distress, Giovanni's curl was scrunched tight with irritation. "I told you not once but twice to leave me alone! Now, one last time, leave me alone! " He yelled the words with his irritation bubbling around in his chest when that wet sheen in his brother's eyes welled into real tears that clung to his blonde lashes and a tiny choked whimper came out as he gripped his sheets tight.

"But, fra-fratello! Please! Just let me lay with you for a l-little while and I'll leave you alone! I promise! Please, fratello!" Wolfram whimpered wildly for a moment while those tears rested in his eyes making them look like shiny sapphire's to the brunette when the blonde lifted his hands up sniffling as he rubbed at the tears. They dripped on the backs of his hands and knuckles in response and when he lifted his head his lashes were wet but more tears were already gathering on his lashes like they all wanted to come out right then.

The guilt reared up in Giovanni's chest for making his brother cry the way he was but Wolfram was WAY to dependent on him! If there was even the sight of trouble then Wolfram would lose it and run for Giovanni to make things all better, from a broken cup or his friends getting to pushy about something, the blonde would run to his brother. Yes, they were twins but Giovanni honestly could keep protecting him! he was babying him and he was giving Wolfram whatever he wanted which wasn't good for the five year old and he hated it but he had to stop doing what he was doing for his brother and rolled over. He knew he was being way to harsh to his twin but the five year old was whining and hiccuping tiny little sobs as he clung to Giovanni's bed sheets like it'd make the brunette change his mind. It did not. He couldn't let it. "Just go to bed already, bruder!" He ordered shoving his face into the pillow.

He flinched when his brother sniffled but a little sob left his lips and he felt guilt pricking him over and over making him feel sick. "I'm going to Mama then! He'll let me lay with him!" Wolfram shouted bitterly with tears gushing down his cheeks and dripping off his chin all together or slithered down his neck to wet the collar of his shirt. "You're so mean, Giovanni!" With that and a little sob being the goodbye between them Wolfram ran out of the room slamming open the door as Giovanni sat up on his arm looking with wide eyes at his brother who ran out of the room, the side of his head mussed from the pillow.

He sighed plopping his face into the pillow barely able to stand it due to his breath but he laid there for a few moments before turning his head looking to the clock his mother had recently bought them and yet not plugged in nor set for his father had bought a standard wall clock and stated they needed to learn how to read time. So squinting he could tell that the little hand was at the six and the long at the three and with vague memories of his math homework the boy could at least tell it was six something in the morning and huffed out irritably before laying back down pursing his lips tightly. He hated this morning. His mother had promised him a room of his own if he wanted it, stating the house was big enough for it, and he felt a flush of shame at the thought of having his own room away from his brother and he slipped his hand under his cheek cupping his face as he shut his eyes. However much he wished to sleep he was more aware than he would have liked of how quiet the room was without his twin in there to make noise and with the room all to himself now it felt even bigger, darker than normal and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"Baby!" He hissed out to both himself and his brother, maybe even the "monsters" in the dark room could be monsters for not trying something now that Giovanni was alone in the room. He was now at the point that even if he went to sleep it was now impossible due to the tight constriction of the muscles in his back, tensed for something to just reach out and touch him to prove him right. He forced himself to yawn, forcing the sound out until it became a genuine one that hurt his jaw and he then forced his body to relax, that it was alright and he was safe to sleep a little longer.

It almost worked! Almost being the key word to that for when the creaking of the door got his attention his eyes snapped open and every muscle tensed tight in his little body as his heart suddenly decided now would be the time to pound against his chest. He could only imagine, the way a five year old did, just what type of monster was coming to get him and he would have scrunched his eyes uptight but he couldn't now that they were open and he bit the inside of his cheek listening to the heavy footsteps coming towards him. It's when the fingers of that unimaginable monster touched his shoulder that he screamed like a little girl and punching out blindly, kicking his legs trying to get a good hit on the monster when the words reached his ears through the shrieks of fear.

"Giovanni, it's okay! It's just Vati! Calm down, Giovanni, it's alright! Just Vati, no one else!" Giovanni was aware of the startled expression on the blonde man's face as he panted for breath and Germany smiled softly when he stroked his hand over the brown locks of hair even if his son's amber eyes were wide and so bright with fear they nearly appeared gold at the first glance. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be so scared! You're brother admitted that he voke you up this morning und I figured I'd just come in und see if you vere still up. Seeing that you are ve vill have a nice breakfast, ja?"

Giovanni couldn't speak at first staring up at his father's face, the hand softly caressing his hair and forehead gently with each movement of his hand and after a few moments of deep breathes the brunette felt safe enough to speak without stuttering. "I'm fine." He replied in a slight mumbled even if his heart was still trying to break free of his ribs and jump out of his chest like proof of his fear which sent adrenaline rushing through his veins. String up at his father Giovanni could honestly marvel at how much his twin looked like their father with the only difference being that his father's hair was messy from sleep rather than his smoothed back style, but his blue eyes were the exact shade of his twin's and he felt a bit of guilt wash through him.

"Ja, okay." Germany spoke skeptically making Giovanni blush fiercely at the joking smile on his father's lips and he squirmed looking away from the Nation for he was just a bit too much like his father and was unwilling to point out what was obvious and he was a bit took awkward with his emotions. He then smiled standing up and moving a hand over his hair like he was hoping to smooth it back perfectly before holding his hand out to Giovanni curling his fingers a few times."Alright, come vith me. If you come vith Vati you can have some hot chocolate this morning!"

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed the boy's amber eyes were now bright at the prospect of hot chocolate this morning and he was then getting his hair ruffled when he yawned again before he could help himself. He was still pretty sleepy but was slowly waking up, needing a few moments to be able to focus on what was going on around him when his father sighed out. "You are going to be so tired today vhich isn't ideal since ve vill be in a car most of the day und you're alvays cranky during long car rides."

"No I'm not!" Giovanni protested following his father to the doorway and walking into the hallway with him, finding he lacked behind a few times and needing to trotting up to keep pace with his large father that after a moment of struggling he gripped the back of his father's pajama pants to be able to keep up. He felt his father slow from his brisk walk, feeling his eyes down on him, but Giovanni kept his gaze straight when he rubbed his eye with his free hand fighting the urge to yawn yet gain as they stepped onto the landing of the stair case going down the first two or three steps when there was a loud yawn behind him. He looked over his shoulder curiously feeling an answering yawn on his own lips when he was swept into a tight hug that involved a rather happy cheek rub to his own turning it hot again.

"Oh, good morning, good morning, good morning!" Italy sang the words happily rubbing his with Giovanni's for a few moments lovingly and his eyes flickered around much like Germany's did when confronted with physical touch then settled for looking down sheepishly and patting his mother's cheek just as lovingly. "Look at you, all fresh out of bed! How are you this morning, baby? Did you sleep well? Ve~ I know it was a long night for me! I hope you had a good sleep for being up so early but I bet you'll get a nice nap in the car when we're driving, right, Ludwig?"

"Good morning to you too and I slept well, Mutti. I'm find though, I would've slept longer if it wasn't for Wolfram waking me up! But Vati said I'll be too cranky in the car!" Giovanni replied when his mother continued to nuzzle his cheek with giggles coming out of him like a small child who'd just gotten his favored toy. It made Giovanni's little chest warm as he patted his mother's cheek a few more times lovingly and smiled just a touch when he felt a tighter hug being his response and he went right in giving his mother a hug in response which made him beam brilliantly releasing his tight hold on the brunette and settling him on his hip instead. He looked down and speak of the devil there was his blonde twin.

"Good morning, Papa! Can we go to the park if we're really, super good on the car ride? Or get a treat?" Wolfram asked cheerfully babbling just like their mother before rushing down the few steps throwing himself at his father which nearly made both adults keel over in shock when Germany's lightening fast reflexes allowed him to catch him. No problem! Except for Italy's near death of heart attack it would seem when Wolfram curled his arms around his father's neck smiling brightly looking for all the world like a blonde version of his mother. "So? Can we Papa? Pretty please?"

"Guten Morgen to you too, Wolfram. But that's something I'll have to talk over vith Mutti about later this morning, alright? For now, first order of business is everyvun needs a shower! You boys have the option of either showering vith myself or Mutti or you can shower together." Germany explained looking at his sons who stared at him with wide eyes and he smiled before he could help himself when he had Wolfram's shining eyes looking at him much like Italy's did. It was adorable, Germany had to admit that much, when he began walking down the stairs again getting to the bottom and Italy shifted Giovanni.

"Guten morgen, Vati." Those words were choked to Germany who looked up at Giovanni and smiled fondly at the little brunette resting in his mother's arms, staring at his father with a trace of longing in his little face when Italy walked down the stairs. Then, like some kind of tradition, Wolfram reached for Italy the same way Giovanni reached for Germany letting both children go to their other parent and settled on hips happily.

"Papa, Uncle Gilbert is coming over today right? Will he be driving here with us to the meeting?" Wolfram asked tilting his head looking over at his father when he then shifted and decided to rest his head against his mother's neck instead and he happily swaddled Wolfram in response and peppered him with kisses for a moment. "I mean, they'll be in there own car, right? We won't have to share our car? Cause I hate to say it Papa but our car is pretty small!" This comment made Germany genuinely laugh out in response when btoh parents walked towards the kitchen.

"Ja, your Uncle Gilbert vill be here later in the morning vhen Mutti und I have had our coffee so he von't seem as annoying to either vun of us." Germany explained when he walked over to the coffee pot, Giovanni yawning in his ear when he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder again his eyes shutting for a moment making the German smile. "I told you that you vould be tired, didn't I?" The tiny brunette in his arms murmured something incoherent under his breath and Germany chuckled fondly before turning his attention to making a pot of coffee one handed.

Italy's yawn rang out behind them, rubbing his hand over his forehead and eyes much to Wolfram's interest when the Italian then giggled. "Mama sure is tired! It's any early morning and I need my coffee~" Italy rubbed his cheek against Wolfram's silky blonde locks happily then, marveling at the texture as the child in his arms giggled happily in response to his mother's movements. Italy loved holding Wolfram in his arms for many reasons but the main one was his son was just so damn adorable and so lovable, the blonde honestly loved being showered in the affection Italy showed but there was, honestly one other reason and it was this. "It's kind of like I have my own little Germany in my arms!"

Germany smiled fondly at the brunette who's amber eyes locked onto his own filling the German's chest with a warmth he'd experienced many times in being friends with Italy and now married to yet the feeling continued no matter what, like the German would forever feel butterflies and warmth. He was perfectly okay with that though! The one thing he loved was that about ninety percent of the time now Italy had his eyes open, only rarely did he have them shut other than in sleep and it was a marvelous change for the Italian to keep his eyes open. "Ja, it is like that, isn't it? Only I have a tiny Italy but the personalities got swapped vith the wrong boys." The boy in his arms opened his eyes and lifted himself up as he scowled at him with a pout that rival even his mother's brother and Germany chuckled.

Italy giggled happily squeezing Wolfram gently which made the blonde giggle with his mother, the sound making Germany smile at the pair when Italy spun in a happy circle while rocking Wolfram making him laugh now in joy making all others smile helplessly. Italy laughed with him before pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose sweetly then smiled brilliantly. "Si si! Now, like Papa said, it's time for morning showers and breakfast before Uncle comes! Will you boys shower with one of us or on your own this morning?"

"I'll take one with you, Mama!" Wolfram replied cheerfully while raising his hand up like he had to do that to assert his answer and Giovanni rolled his eyes at his twin who smiled brilliantly. Honestly, Giovanni wondered how he could stand his twin half of the time with how much of a mama's boy Wolfram was and like he sensed the thought Wolfram's sparkling eyes turned to Giovanni curiously. "Unless Giovanni will take one with me?" The brunette blushed at least a thousand shades of red before going silent like he suddenly could no longer talk.

"Ne-Nein! I'll take one with Vat-Vati!" Giovanni stuttered out with his embarrassment manifesting so fiercely it was almost unbearable when he stared at his twin who smiled cheerfully at him in response as if delighting in his brother's embarrassment for a moment. He then lost words to say once again, his lips trembling for a moment when he opened his mouth to say something more before hiding his burning face back in the German's shoulder making Italy giggle sweetly at his son. He wished he could gather the strength to launch himself out of his father's arms and run to the bathroom just to get the shower over with but the embarrassment held him in a tight grip as he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling at his mother or brother.

"Then that settles that! Now, let's get a move on!" Germany spoke loudly then smiled at Giovanni who hid his red face again and the giggling mother and son ran for the stairs declaring their shared shower time first when Giovanni made a squeaking noise feeling a kiss being pressed against his head. He looked at his father who had a red tint to his own cheeks as the coffee pot gurgled when the blonde offered now a crooked smile. "Do you want to help me make breakfast for Mutti?" Giovanni smiled at his father then, just awkwardly, and wondered if his father really had to ask.

* * *

Wolfram would often say that the brush through his hair would feel nice had his head not been aching from being woken up so early and now having a mild sugar crash from the hot chocolate's sweetness which had perked him up for a while but now the brunette was more tired than he wanted. The brush through his hair sounded too loud as it ripped through tangles in his hair and then the process was repeated for his brother who happily accepted it when he noticed the light curl at the end of his brother's hair, the same as his own but nothing compared to the curls of their other cousin on their mother's side from their Uncle. "Is everyone ready?"

Tow pairs of eyes both amber and blue looked up at Italy curiously when the blonde twin smiled and decided that if his brunette counterpart wouldn't answer then he would!" Si, Mama!" Wolfram exclaimed in a chirp with his eyes shining at his mother who smiled right down at the both of them, caressing their cheeks happily.

Germany walked down the stairs, coat hanging over his arm as he fussed with his shirt which was impeccably straight, smoothing his hair back in it's tight look, his tie being wiggled and tightened when he then looked at Italy eyes immediately narrowing in on something. "Feli, your tie is all sloppy. Honestly vith all the years you've lived don't you know how to tie a neat tie?" Germany questioned on a sigh walking up to his husband untying the tie at the Italian's throat and lifting it laying it straight then tying it perfectly, the blue electric almost against their mother's white shirt as their father smoothed the color down. He then got a peck on the lips from the Italian beamed.

"Ve~ Grazie, Luddy!" Italy chirped to his husband then brushed his hands on the German's shoulders like he needed to make sure that their father was spick and span. The little noise the Italian used to make all the time was one that slipped out occasionally now and it made the blonde smile when he heard it. Sure in the beginning he found it a touch annoying- Okay, even that thought was a lie. He had always found the noise the Italian to be adorable and it always gave him that sweet stab of affection for the Italian each time he heard the sound and still felt it when it slipped out occasionally like it did then.

He in return gave Italy a kiss when the Italian had stopped fussing over the German and the brunette blushed but smiled happily. "You're velcome, Feli." He then looked down at the boys raising a brow at the crooked ties at their little throats and crouched down on one knee. "I see you tied their ties as vell?"

"I honestly didn't know they were crooked!" Italy protested like he was trying to defend his crooked tie business when he then blushed anew at his words and he then reached down ruffling of Giovanni's hair without his usual complaint then Wolfram's who closed one eye happily under the ministrations and smiled up at him. "Besides, at the moment, I didn't think we had time! So I just quickly did them up and figured they looked good!" Germany could hear a quiet hurt undertone but he felt a little irritation for his husband who was standing there with his shiny eyes.

"Feli, just because ve're taking them to the Vorld Meeting doesn't mean there isn't a real reason to tie their ties so lazily!" Germany snapped right back when he then fixed up the little ties around his son's throats carefully when he then sighed with another brief flash of irritation for his husband. He then finished up the ties standing back up his arms crossing over his chest looking at Italy who seemed more upset than angry and while Germany had gone quite the long time without lecturing the Italian about being lazy he felt one coming on and yet when he opened his mouth the door swung open with squeals and laughter. It was fair it startled the small family of four when they looked to the door when Prussia, in all his albino, awesome being self walked in grinning widely at his brother.

He threw open his arms then with his wide grin growing just a bit with joy sparkling in his eyes. "Vhere are mein nephews?" He exclaimed with the robust energy of one used to gain attention or assert their presence but this time it surprised the twins looked wide eyed at their Uncle. It wasn't that they were afraid of him, no far from that, but it was every so often the boys got to see their Uncles and nephews but when they did they were in complete awe of this man they had as an Uncle. He then smirked stepping forward sweeping his nephews up hugging them tightly. "There's the twin terrors of the family! How are the Beilschmidt men today? Been good?"

Wolfram slowly began smiling excitedly looking at his silver haired Uncle and wrapped his arms around his neck with his own eyes beginning to sparkle with that infectious energy while Giovanni tensed at the suddenness of being picked up but seemed to be smiling with his brother. "We've been good, Uncle! Super good! Papa said if we're good at the Meeting then we can go to the park! So we have to be extra good today!" Wolfram explained while his Uncle grinned widely listening very intently then looked at Giovanni curiously.

"Uh-huh! Vati said if we are super good we can get something sweet and go to the park! So we have to be very good for them today and stay out of the way if need be!" Giovanni echoed his brother in terms of his tone and he looked at his albino Uncle with awe and then looked over his Uncle's shoulder to see his Uncle Austria standing there with Fritz strapped to his chest securely but smiling nonetheless. His Uncle Austria always had a rather calming presence to him but he had to have some kind of weird energy to be with Uncle Gilbert, right?

"That's awesome!" Prussia happily said with a cackle as Mia walked in with her sister only for the both of them to run over to Italy and Germany throwing arms around them making Italy squeal at the suddenness but smiling brilliantly at the sight of his nieces. He commented on Astrid looking like her father then on Mia looking like her mother, cooing over how pretty they were and how they would become beautiful young women before they knew it when Mia caught sight of Giovanni running over to tug on his foot smiling as her violet eyes locked onto her cousin's surprised amber ones and she smiled.

"Hallo, cousin!" She greeted in the same bright tone as her father as Prussia sat Giovanni down and their eyes meeting again with a shy look coming over the brunette's face at suddenly being put down before her and fought the urge to run off at being in front of her. His cheeks flushed when he took a few steps backward and yet she continued smiling at him happily, pleasantly.

"Hallo, cousin." He mumbled looking at his cousin who had that nice smile on her lips and he looked up at Austria feeling another wave of shyness roll over him that he couldn't take it right then as his face closed off and he turned rushing to his father throwing his hands up to be picked up. Normally he'd never do that in front of company or his brother but Giovanni wanted to be anything but on the floor right then and hid his face in his father's neck after curling his arms around him holding on tightly.

Italy beamed when he caught sight of Austria and Fritz who gurgled softly to himself around the pacifier in his mouth which he was suckling happily while his big eyes roamed around the room curiously and he then looked at his amber eyed Uncle and squealed. "Oh, look at him! Fritz has gotten so freaking cute!" Italy cooed looking at the baby as his little hands opened and closed, fingers wriggling like they just needed something to do and he smiled at the baby who cooed back at him then.

Prussia caught Italy's words and grinned proudly, Wolfram having been on his Uncle's hip so long it was natural to just hold the five year old boy there happily for his weight and heat. "Of course he is!" Prussia put in with pride. "He's mein awesome son! How can he not be adorable like he is?" He cackled making Fritz giggle at the sound of his father's voice.

Austria smiled when Italy cooed a hello to the baby who cooed right back at him and he giggled at the sound. "Guten morgen, Italy." Austria greeted with his smile still in place when Italy looked up like he was surprised he forgot the baby was attached to Austria then flushed in shame before smiling awkwardly at the Austrian. He honestly hated doing that but a lot of the time when a baby was around Italy often forgot about his or her parents, giving him a sense of shame when they made themselves known, but Austria never seemed to mind whatsoever when Italy did it.

"Buongiorno, Austria! How are you this morning?" He chirped in greeting when he decided to go in for a cheek kiss making the Austrian blush at the action but smiled a touch crookedly now. Italy giggled at the sight when he then felt Germany's arm sliding around his waist making him look up in surprise then smiling at the. "Ve~ Luddy, when did you get there? You're so silent it's scary sometimes, hehe!" The Italian got a kiss to the cheek in response making the Germany blush just a touch at doing it in front of so many eyes even if they were family.

"Don't vorry about that, Feli. But since ve're all here ve should really get a move on so ve aren't late for the Vorld Meeting, you know vhat kind of mess ve'd valk in on if." Germany suggested to the Austrian and Prussian which in turn just made the albino smirk when he took Giovanni from Germany and balanced both twins on each hip, Mia holding his waist best she could while standing on his foot. Then, like it was some kind of signal, Astrid rushed up and jumped on her father's back who cackled.

"Let's get going then!" He declared making all children giggle joyfully as their father or Uncle depending on the child, he began waddling to the front door as he cackled and walked out with the children hanging on the Prussian precariously as he waddled towards the cars no doubt and Austria sighed at his lover's actions. He then rubbed the baby's belly through his little carrier, smiling when the baby cooed, and pressed a kiss against Fritz's dark silky cap of hair then sighing when he looked out to the driveway seeing Prussia trying to move in a circle with the children clinging to him in between the cars and he nearly hung his head at his lover's antics.

He then looked at Germany and Italy while patting the bottoms of Fritz's feet amusing the baby to no end who squealed around his pacifier once again and wiggled his legs. "Shall ve go then?" He asked turning as he then began patting his son's belly making him giggle at the sensation and the blonde grabbed the car keys holding them in his palm tightly and he looked at Italy. The little brunette had been staring longingly at Fritz but snapped out of it to smile when he heard Giovanni and Wolfram squealing with laughter at their Uncle's antics no doubt and it made him giggle.

"Ja, let's get going." Germany tightened his arm around his husband's waist as the three adults walked out with Germany locking the door behind them and walked to his car pressing the button to unlock the car with a flash of the headlights amusing the twins and he smiled. When choosing the car Italy had wanted a large car in case they had more children than the twins but Germany wanted a sensible car and Italy wanted something he would enjoy driving along with Germany and he wanted it to be red so they came to a somewhat conclusion.

Instead of a normal one, they ended up buying a Fiat Panda in the brightest red Germany had ever seen but made Italy happy to drive and be in and plus, it had four doors which is what the blonde wanted initially. Prussia, on the other hand, had dipped into money with Austria's agreement and where it stood right now, fitting all three children easily, had chosen a TESLA model S much to the envy of most and to Prussia his "fourth" child for it took car of it and no one, absolutely no one, drove it other than him. Gathering the children into the cars, Giovanni sitting behind Germany, Wolfram behind Italy and Prussia herding his children into their seats was a sight to behold and Germany slid into the drivers seat wishing this meeting to be over with already.


	7. Chapter Eight - FraNada

The large meeting room had always been relatively sized to Canada each time he filed in there to sit for there was always so many people meeting in here that it always just felt full and close that it was impossible to truly gauge how large the room was. At least he thought so until he brought his son into the room and watched his jaw drop while his eyes widened so far it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head when he spun in a slow circle looking around the room then up to see how high the ceiling was. "This is a super big room, Mama! And the table!" He turned slapping his palms on the table making his mother giggle. "This table is _huge!_ You sit at this all the time?"

"Yes, I've sat at this table for many years, darling. I'm probably not the oldest nor the youngest here but I've been around long enough to come into this room countless times." Canada replied in response to his son with a smile on his son who was still gawking at everything in pure awe, his platinum blonde hair appearing to shine with it's glossy hue under the lights like his father's shade and his curl ahoge bounced lightly. His violet eyes were taking everything in with his lips still in that perfect O shape of awe when France sneaked up behind the small blonde and lifted him up to his shoulder then flipped the child upside down making him squeal in surprise only to laugh joyfully.

"Papa!" He shouted in between peals of laughter as his cheeks began to flush from the sudden tickling mixed with the fact that he was still hanging upside down so the blood was rushing to his head rather quickly as he laughed kicking his legs happily and squirmed in his father's grip. "Make him stop! Make him stop, Mama! I can't breath and all the blood is rushing to my head! Mamaaa!"

Canada couldn't help laughing with his son as he grinned but looked to France who playfulness shining in his eyes as he tickled their son. "Alright, Francis, let him go~" Canada ordered with a few giggles and smiled when his son was flipped and plopped back on his feet which caused him to sway and sag against his father as the blood rushed back down. Despite being dizzy, wobbling just a bit, the seven year old giggled with good humor looking up at his father and smiling brilliantly at the man and then took his hands pretending to count them like it was important and then swung them back and forth making Canada smile.

They never planned on children in a million years and with them being men, Nations on top of that, who could expect them to conceive and carry children? None of them did! That's why when they say "never in a million years did they plan children" they truly meant it for even if they _did_ plan on it the most they could do was foster or adopt children. At least that's how most Nations _could_ do it after all and be parents that way to fill a "hole" most had due to the humans that surrounded them day in and day out but it was indeed a solution. Yet when Canada got pregnant those first two, long torturous months of morning sickness was spent with disbelief and shock for the both of them and especially when the doctors had told them the impossible news they still lived in that disbelief for a while.

It wasn't until his stomach, slowly but surely, began expanding the way women's did did they slowly start to feel the reality of a child, a real living child, living inside of Canada was there and they were to be parents of an actual biological one of their own DNA was mind blowing. They then went absolutely crazy throwing money on gathering items they thought they would need, gender neutral clothing and going probably overboard but when they truly came to terms with it they became giddy with joy. When he'd gotten far along enough to feel the child kicking and hitting as the months when by Canada didn't know that a small, tiny being could bring him such joy and the child wasn't even _there_ yet but he was feeling such intense joy at the thought of having his own little France. Then came the call from his brother, America, announcing that he was going to be a father and that England was having the baby which lead to quite the fit on the phone and that had been that.

However there was long to focus on his brother and England's pregnancy for soon enough Canada himself had gone into labor and while terrified at the prospect of being a parent he wasn't sure of how to react when the time came for him to give birth. Now, at first he'd been concerned of how the baby would come out as he was a man with a natural male anatomy down there that couldn't push a child out so what England did for the "expecting" mother's is he used magic to create birth canal's for anyone who go pregnant, only coming into existence if there was a child. But not long later he had Austynn and it was like the missing piece that France and Canada hadn't known they'd been waiting for. Austynn had been perfect, all ten fingers, all ten toes and perfect motor functions that were pretty advanced for a new born but there he was with his perfect limbs and his large violet eyes with his little cap of hair and a little smile on his face when he'd been cleaned and handed to Canada. That had to be one of the best moment of Canada's life was holding his newly born son and feeling that love being reciprocated even if he was just a baby and couldn't speak Canada could feel how much Austynn loved him even then.

"Mama!" Austynn's voice cut through Canada's reverie and made him blink looking down at the identical colored eyes staring up at him with the familiar smile he got from his father staring at him happily and patiently waiting for his attention. Just looking at his son with large violet eyes staring up at him waiting for some attention just brought back those memories of when Austynn had been a tiny baby sitting in his crib crying then waiting for Canada to come over and pay some degree of time to him and it made Canada smile.

"Yes, darling? Is something the matter?" Canada questioned looking at his son who then stepped forward throwing his arms around Canada so suddenly he yelped in mild surprise. He then blinked looking down at Austynn who smiled up at him when he made eye contact and the Canadian rubbed his back laughing softly. "What's this for? I didn't know I was so deserving of a hug out of nowhere!"

"You always need a hug, Mama! I love you!" Austynn exclaimed cutely, sweetly even, and hugged his mother a touch tighter when he heard the thudding steps leading to the door and he looked up noticing how they got closer and closer, holding his arms out to his father now after letting go of the hug he shared with his mother. His father picked him up quickly as a whimper left his lips while his shy, quiet behavior kicked up at the thought of another person or family coming in the room despite meeting them countless times in his seven years of life. France looked down when the door flew open and he grinned with an infectious wickedness.

"Ah, Liam, you evil little boy you! Scaring all of us 'alf to death like you did, I'm sure one day will be the death of me, you wicked boy!" France playfully scolded when he looked down at the little boy before him and grinned widely when he got a wide smile in response to the French man's words. France marveled at how much Liam truly did look like his father with his tousled hair and big blue eyes that were the exact shades of America save for the Nantucket ahoge that was on his daughter, Liam could quite literally be exactly like his father upon adulthood the way Austynn would look exactly like his mother no doubt.

Then those eyes lit up when they landed on his shy cousin and smiled widely at the French Canadian boy was was currently hoping that the longer he hid his face the less of a chance his cousin would notice him. No such luck. "Hi, Austynn! Austie! Hey! Hey! Austie, hi! What're you doing?" Liam chirped sounding very much like a little chickadee to the elder nations amusingly while his large eyes remained locked on the boy in France's arms. Deciding to take a peek, Austynn peeked down at the excited British American boy who stared up at him with sparkling eyes behind glasses making Austynn's dart away in order to hide in his shoulder once more.

Canada smiled at his son's shyness and giggled stepping closer to France and, with an affectionate hair ruffle for his nephew who smiled, looked at Austynn with his smile widening just a bit. "Austynn, darling, why don't you say hi to your cousin? You only see him every so often and on the holiday's, why don't you say hello?" He asked which got him a whine of protest making him giggle in response to his son before caressing his hair, the shade like his own, and smiled feeling the insistent tugging on his shirt making him look down at his niece. "Hello, sweetheart! How are you?" He picked her up making the four year old beam at her Uncle and it was very clear that if Canada and France were to marry, where it stood now, Canada was clearly her favorite Uncle. Like her mother Jolene just didn't care for France as much as Liam did.

"I'm good, Uncle Mattie! We had a fun car ride! Daddy said that we can maybe get McDonald's tonight!" Jolene chirped smiling brightly as her big blue eyes danced at him and he giggled once again with his niece who looked over his shoulder giggling. His giggle, unlike hers, was a bit nervous when he went to look over his shoulder only to be smacked so hard on the back his head jerked making his glasses fall to the end of his nose upon impact that the frames nearly flew off his face all together and he pushed them back up scowling when his brother came into view cheerfully laughing.

"Mattie! Good to see ya! How are you doing? It's been a while since I've seen you as you keep yourself all locked up in that big cabin of yours, dude!" America threw an arm around Canada giving him a half hug and patted his shoulder hard while the Canadian smiled politely when his scowl melted away though he remained a little irritated. While he wasn't the one who would visibly make his irritation shown he most certainly did not enjoy being smacked each and every time so hard by his brother but what was he going to do? It's just a quality of his brother and he knew the excitement got to him but it was still slightly annoying.

"I've been fine, Alfie." Canada replied rather politely while shifting his niece's weight on his hip while his brother released him from the half hug and he then smiled when England walked in looking at America with a rather exasperated look on his face but offered a small smile for Canada. "Bonjour, England! How are you today?" The British man's green eyes sparkled like he was suddenly proud of the Canadian for asking of his well being and it made France hide a snicker deep in his throat.

"Good morning, dear, and I'm quite alright. It's been a rather tiring morning and drive, I will admit that, but then again it is a Sunday we're meeting on after all and Sunday's are always tiring given our schedule during the week." England replied then smiled which casted a warmth in his green eyes that showed his warmth for the Canadian. It would seem that, compared to America, Canada had a pretty decent soft spot for the Canadian just nothing as large as the affection and love he held for America. Speaking of the Nation, his blue eyes landed on his nephew who was currently trying to disappear in his father's arms and go unnoticed which clearly didn't work when America laughed cheerfully.

"Well, hello there, Austynn! What's going on, tiny dude?" America asked cheerfully making the boy jerk as he peered at his Uncle shyly, hesitantly through his pale locks of hair that hit his shoulders like his mother's and then blushed hiding his face in his father's shoulder again. It was so cute! The American laughed cheerfully looking at his nephew before France grinned widely at the American and shifted Austynn slightly making the young boy whine in response to being moved and having attention called to him just then.

"'Ello, Amérique! It's good to see you are you're same loud, cheerful self! And 'ello, petite Amérique! You look more and more like your father every day! Save for those eyebrows on you, you'd be even more like your father! But alas genetics aren't always fair!" France greeted happily with a little edge to his voice that most definitely got England bristling at and glaring. However it made two pairs of blue eyes sparkle happily, as if pleased, to get their own attention from the French man while Canada laughed quietly under his breath watching the interaction while Jolene sighed.

"Hello, Uncle Francis! I have Mummy's eyebrows and Daddy said that it's good I'm not identical to him cause it'd be weird when I grow up haha!" Liam cheerfully replied sounding for all the world like his father behind him when Austynn squeezed fistfuls of his father's shirt in his hands when he was adjusted once again slightly and he smiled. He knew Austynn was warming up, slowly but surely, and would asked to be put down but for the moment he was remaining hidden until he could muster up the confidence to be put down. He was like his mother in that regard that sometimes he got so quiet or so shy he'd actually disappear briefly only to be found moment's later crying at the fact that he could do such a thing for it was "Scary".

"Hey, Uncle Mattie!" Liam now turned his attention to his Uncle who was shifting his four year old sister slightly but looked down happily at his nephew. "How come Austynn gets so shy? Doesn't he wanna play with me and Jojo? Also how come you look all bloated? Are you sick? Last Mummy was bloated he ended up having Jojo! Are you going to have a baby, Uncle Mattie? Are we going to have another cousin?" He gasped dramatically eyes sparkling. "Oh! Are you, Uncle Mattie? Please tell me you're going to have a baby!"

Canada blushed realizing he didn't know he looked a touch bloated and pressed a hand against his stomach wondering if it was so damn noticeable and he bit the inside of his cheek feeling a little surge of panic that he brushed off with a laugh. "No, I'm not pregnant sadly. I've just been a bit bloated lately, a tummy ache has been plaguing me lately but I'll be okay! Sorry, Liam, I wish I could give you another cousin like you want but Francis and I are waiting on having more children! But have you been good for your mother?"

Liam pouted at the thought of being wrong, of not getting another cousin but quickly brushed it off in favor of a bright smile afterwards and he then bounced on his toes while England looked at Canada curiously with a little tilt to his head and a scrutiny in his green eyes. "I've been super good for Mummy! I've been good all week, getting up for school on time and eating all of my breakfast and dinner too!" He proudly exclaimed placing his hands on his hips like he was trying to grow bigger for a moment with his pride and then grinned widely. Then Jolene snickered against Canada's neck for a moment like his words amused her and he narrowed his eyes on his little sister.

"He's a liar, Uncle Mattie! He's been an absolute twit this week, not listening half the time and picking on me during it! He's been an absolute jerk!" She declared her little nose wrinkling like he was irritating already and he scowled at his little sister. "He woke Mommy up today and wasn't supposed too _then_ didn't clean his room like Mommy told him to! He's been deliberately ignoring him!"

"You're a snitch! And you know what snitches get!" Liam snapped at her narrowing his eyes at her and Jolene, never one to be afraid of her elder brother, narrowed her eyes right back at him. Oh, it was impossible to get the children together and that much was clear when the adults sensed the fight brewing between the siblings. It was quite easy to see it forming in their eyes.

"Well you're a bloody twit!" She snapped sounding just like her mother that morning making his face flush with embarrassment and anger. If there had ever, in the history of motherhood, been a mother who looked more living than England then Canada had to admit he wouldn't believe them and he could see how badly Jolene had messed up when England walked forward. Canada wanted to put the child down, uncomfortable with being included in the punishing of Jolene but she refused to be put down.

"Oi! What the hell have I said to you? You will not use that kind of language, it isn't proper for a little girl to be using! Say it again and you'll get a spanking when we get home!" England snapped making the child pale in Canada's arms and those infuriated green eyes landed on Liam. "And I don't know where you got this "snitches get stitches" attitude and saying from but it stops. Right. Now. The next time I hear anything like that from either of you so help you you're father's anger will look like a fluffy kitten. Do you understand me?"

Both siblings looked down guiltily, big blue eyes glittering like they were about to cry. Oh, it was adorable! On the bright side Austynn had lost his shyness long enough to look at England wide eyed then at his cousins curiously when France put down Austynn quietly. "Sorry, Mummy." They both mumbled the words looking away at anything that resembled an adult but it seemed to be at just that moment did Liam notice his cousin standing on the floor in front of his father. Large blue eyes peered at him curiously while violets widened in absolute horror at being noticed and it nearly made Canada giggle. Not out of the horror of his child but just how _similar_ they were to himself and his brother.

"Austie! Now that you're down you can play! You wanna go play?" Liam asked eagerly for at that moment he was all too eager to leave the room and his mother's angry disapproval while Austynn looked about as horrified as if his father had placed him in a pool of sharks ready to eat him alive. He looked up at his mother then his father like he was hoping they'd tell him to stay but the seven year old was sadly mistaken when both parents shared a look then smiled at their horrified smile while Canada mouthed the words "Go play!" and jerked his head towards his cousin.

As if sensing his Uncle's movements Liam grabbed Austynn's hand quickly before his cousin could turn back to his father and grinned widely. Austynn looked like his hand had just been encased in a bear trap rather than his cousins hand gripping his own and looked to his mother again like he was begging the man to save him when Liam grinned with a bit of charm to him before tugging him towards the door making him yelp. "Ah! Liam, wait! A-Ah!" The boys weak voice was trailed off with Liam's cheerful laughs and Canada smiled fondly in the direction of the sounds with Jolene resting her head on his shoulder happily.

The silence was then broken by four laughs all for different reasons, each reminiscing about some different point in their long lives but with the same thing in mind strange as that was when America nudged Canada with his elbow smirking wide. "Don't they remind you of us when we were younger?" He asked when Canada laughed with him and grinned at his brother in response for it was pretty true only his brother grew tired of him within the first five minutes, if even, of meeting each other.

"Only difference between them and us is Liam never gets tired of playing or seeing Austynn. When you and I met you got bored with me after five minutes and we rarely could play without you getting bored ten times as easily which was all the time. I'm pretty sure I got pretty tired of you when we hit about the size of a ten year old?" America pouted at Canada who laughed in response to his brother's theatrics and then patted his back as strongly as America had upon the first meeting moments ago. "Oh, don't pout! You know I love you, Alfie!"

"I know you do! I love you too, Mattie, you passive aggressive little shit you!" America replied with a sigh when France grinned crossing his arms over his chest as the sound of people filing in with children, even a floor below, was heard and the small little family shared a smile. "It's a good thing we got that playroom set up when we did. I don't think those kids have a vicious bone in their body like the rest of us adults do when it comes to relationships between us."

"Uncle Mattie, will you come and play with me in the room?" Jolene's voice piped up, high and clear, as she shifted with her hair brushing into Canada's face making the man smiled at his niece who clung to him happily. He loved his only niece, he truly did, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her silky head wishing he himself had a daughter as lovely and adorable as little Jolene. He smiled when she nuzzled his shoulder like she was trying to show how cute and sweet she'd be if he would come and play with her when America frowned.

"Jojo, don't you want to play with Daddy? I thought you wanted _me_ to play with you!" America asked tilting his head, obviously trying not to sound offended but failing. Horribly. Jolene raised her head to scowl at her father for a moment, looking over his face and the bothered look in his eyes like he was offended, to his core too, that his daughter would rather play with her Uncle than her father. She sighed then like it was a big deal and rubbed her eyes fiercely then flopped her hands against Canada's shoulders.

"Fine." She reached for her father then who took her now happily turning to the closest chair to them to sit down with Jolene properly seated on his lap, the joyful cheer on his face once again present like his feelings had been fixed by a simple decision regarding his daughter. He began bouncing his legs happily making her laugh while singing London Bridge Is Falling Down with each time he said "my fair lady" he would part his legs letting her drop down her head flying back making her screech with laughter each time this took place. It was Jolene's favorite game with her father and it was clear to see that by the joy on her little face making her cheeks flush and eyes sparkle joyfully.

Canada smiled when her laughter got louder when America blew raspberries on her neck and making her flail around pushing at his face as she squealed with joy and America laughed with her, repeating his earlier routine making her giggle ecstatically. "She really is precious!" Canada cheerfully said when he leaned against France now happily and tucked his face close to his neck making the French man grin while curling an arm around his waist as if to hold him closer for a moment and he smiled wider.

"That she is, I'm certainly glad she's my daughter! I love her to absolute bits!" England sighed smiling lovingly at his daughter watching her sunshine blonde locks bounce from the movements and her giggles leaving her ecstatically and he then looked at Canada. The Canadian tensed looking at England, watching his gaze roam over the man for a moment before stopping at his belly making his face flush. "Canada, dear, are you sure you're not pregnant? Have you made sure?"

"That is rude! 'ow can you ask my precious Mathieu such a question?" France barked then tensing up beneath the Canadian who stood on his own, straightening up looking at the anger of the question in his lover's eyes. "Just because 'e is not as fit as your American and is just a little chubby does _not_ mean 'e is pregnant, Britain! 'ow can you just ask a question like that with no concern for my Mathieu's feelings? Absolutely crude is what you are! I can't believe the audacity of which you possess, Britain!"

England's cheeks flushed at being chewed out by the French man and he glared instantly at him while Canada kept a hand on France's arm which was tight, like he was trying to keep from reaching out and choking the man. Canada bit the inside of his cheek hoping to just drop it when he was then worried he'd have to hold the shorter nation back. "Fuck you, Frog! It was just a damn question!" England spit out glaring ice at the French man and Canada was growing worried as the tension began rising.

"Yo, babe, watch your language! Jolene is right here! And you wonder why she has such a potty mouth!" America put in with a narrowing of his eyes while Jolene, much like Canada, looked between her parents as Canada looked between England and France. It was tense, like a fight was brewing, but it was held back _because_ Jolene was sitting right there in her father's lap but England glared at his lover now like America was irritating him just as bad.

"Oh, piss off you bloody git!" England shouted at England while Jolene gasped covering her mouth with a hand in shock, her blue eyes wide. America tensed with his daughter looking up at him and then Liam, who'd been walking in with Austynn both boys holding papers in their hands, turned a bright red at his mother's words, feeling embarrassed rather quickly. America's eyes cut to his son who stood there red faced and looking so embarrassed the second hand sensation of the emotion was nearly unbearable.

"Mummy!" Liam shouted with his hot cheeks burning, his hand gripping Austynn's just a bit tighter in response as he then looked to his father. His eyes begged with him to get England to stop, to watch his language in front of his cousin and America pursed his lips while Austynn looked at his cousin curiously. Unlike Liam, the French Canadian had only caught the end of the British man's sentence so he wasn't sure what he heard but it clearly embarrassed his cousin rather horribly.

"What's wrong?" Austynn asked quietly looking at his cousin's distressed face that was bright red with his embarrassment as well and the boy looked at him, blue eyes wide behind his white framed glasses which added high lights to his eyes that normally went unnoticed. His cousin looked distressed in the worst way and Liam looked away from his cousin opening his mouth for a moment then bit the inside of his cheek. "What did he say that was so bad, Liam? Were they bad words or something?"

"Yeah. Mummy isn't supposed to say those words around us and it's embarrassing to hear him say it." Liam explained peeking at his cousin out of the corner of his eye, his cheeks red, then looked down at the floor and Austynn felt a little wave of pity for the boy. "It's embarrassing. I don't know anyone who's Mummy flies off the handle like that and says bad words like that." Austynn frowned then looking at his cousin and he tilted his head a bit, curl bobbing and he squeezed his cousin's hand.

"It's okay. But, if your Mama knows you don't like it, why does he say it so much?" Austynn asked curiously wondering if maybe there was a simple answer for his cousin that he could help him find and yet when those blue eyes met his own Austynn felt the frown deepen on his face. "Maybe you should tell your Mama later when you go home that you don't like him saying those kinda words. My Mama listens to me when I say stuff like that, that's why he doesn't say words like that around me."

"I guess I can talk to Daddy about it."Liam mumbled the words to his cousin when the sound of a chair screeching back and Jolene's joyful squeal rang out making everyone look at America. It was safe to assume that his father was not happy with his mother and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that little fact when Jolene clung to their father's neck and Liam held his breath for a moment.

"Alright." He looked at England, Canada and France when he said it. "Alright." Now at Liam and Austynn. "Everyone under the age of ten is going to come with me outside so we don't have to listen to Mommy or Uncle Iggy's potty mouth for the next few moments." America explained looking to the boys, Liam's eyes having narrowed testily but with Jolene on his hip he walked over to the boys holding his hand for Austynn to take, his fingers stretching for implication. He looked to his mother who nodded and he took America's hand gripping it tight while Liam grabbed a fistful of his father's coat following them out of the room disappearing quickly from view making the three remaining family members awkwardly standing silently when France sighed. He cupped the back of Canada's head tilting it down then pressed a kiss to Canada's forehead and reached into his pocket producing his lighter and his box of cigarettes, taking one out then shoving the pack back into his pocket.

"I'm going to 'ave a cigarette, mon amour. Enjoy your little talk with Eyebrows over 'ere." France pressed another kiss to his cheek making the Canadian blush and sigh. He held his cigarette and lighter in one hand, moving his other through his hair then into his pocket as he disappeared into the hallway much as America had and left both men alone in the room. Canada couldn't help feeling awkward the longer the silence stretched between England and himself that he couldn't help but wish someone would just come up into the meeting room already and bit his lips before turning to England who was looking apologetic.

"I apologize, dear. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that nor should I have assumed you were pregnant. I always get ahead of myself, as America puts it, and I get carried away with what I hope and what I think will happen which is a bloody horrible habit of mine. But. But I felt excited at the prospect of you being pregnant, despite it being with the Frog, I had assumed because of Liam. I apologize for that." England had a redness to his cheeks the longer he spoke and looked around the room before looking back at Canada, a look like he was a sheepish young boy being caught doing something bad was ironic given he was older.

"I accept your apology England." Canada started when he then shuffled his feet and smiled sheepishly. "And I apologize for Francis, he shouldn't have goaded you the way he did or gotten so defensive. Sometimes I think he thinks I won't stand up for myself so he get's angry and jumps to my defense even if I don't ask him too. I shouldn't have let him do that, I'm very sorry, England."

"And I accept your apology, dear." They both shared a wide smile with one another, each sheepish in their own ways, when the blonde man scratched the back of his neck and laughed softly. "I really did assume that because you're looking a touch bloated and a bit chubbier than before that you were pregnant. It's just Liam's excitement, his enthusiasm was infectious, you know?"

Canada raised a brow with a skeptical look on his face while his smile widened for a moment. "And you think I'm not used to that? I _am_ Alfred's brother after all, I've know him for at least a few hundred years by now, I have to get used to that enthusiastic excitement." He then paused losing his smile when he then took a breath.

"Yes, very very true, dear. I've only been in a relationship with America for a few hundred years myself and I've yet to get used to it like I should! We should get together, soon hopefully, and spend a holiday together! Or even for lunch, just you and I, eh? Sound good to you if we did something like that?" England asked pulling his phone out, an up to date one that America bought him against his insisting for a while, then smiled scrolling through his phone to open his calendar and looked at England. "It'd be nice to see you more, dear. You and Austynn both."

What Canada wanted to say was yes to the lunch date, to hanging out with England more, to seeing them both more but what burst out was completely unrelated to it all. "What if I am?" The blonde man looked up from his phone once more curious, lost even when Canada bit his lip then looked at England taking a breath. "What if I am pregnant? Would...Would you want to know that?"

"Of course I would! So you are then?" England questioned reaching a hand out hesitantly, fingers flexing towards his stomach asking the question and Canada took his hand pressing it against his stomach. Beneath England's palm Canada's stomach was definitely holding a little curve, nothing monumental or obvious, but something that promised to extend outward with the upcoming months and was firmer than chub, very obviously a pregnancy belly but nothing huge like thought before. It was obvious if Canada wore a more fitting shirt his stomach would be unmistakable in certain lights but that was _why_ Canada has chosen not to wear his own shirts for a while and choosing baggier clothing more than normal to hide it. "Oh, my."

"No one knows, England. I haven't even told Francis yet! We planned that after we had Austynn we'd wait until he was older before even thinking about having more children and with Austynn being seven years old he needs more of our undivided attention just to make sure he grows up right and proper. But I never thought I'd end up pregnant again so soon and I'm scared if I'm going to be honest, England. It's not that it's a mistake!" Canada quickly amended when England's worried green eyes locked onto him. "Not that! It's just we were very careful in terms of the bedroom and used protection religiously for a while practically and with everyone else getting pregnant either for the first time or the second, hell even a third time, we took our precautions. I just didn't think I'd get pregnant after we spent the past seven years being so careful."

"Well, maybe you were meant to have this baby." At his withering look England flushed, his face red once more, when he put his hands on his shoulders. "Don't make fun for you _know_ it was probably meant to be! But maybe this time round it's a good thing for the both of you to have this new child to welcome into your life. Heaven knows as much as I love my daughter, my precious little Jolene, she was a bloody nightmare as an infant always screaming and crying for attention and Lord knows I'd never trade her for anything on this Earth. She was unplanned just like your baby is but I love my daughter to death and the feeling just grows each time I look at her. You'll feel the exact same way, dear, when you give birth and you're holding that baby I bet you won't feel an slash of regret, looking down at that little baby in your arms, you'll love him or her so much this little fear will be long forgotten. But you need to tell the Frog soon for I'm betting by next month or the next two months you are going to begin looking pregnant. Understand?"

"Of course I do!" Canada babbled with wide eyes as his eyes met with England's and he blushed slightly at his quick response when he then bit his lip for a second then smiled gently. "I appreciate you talking to me about this, England. I've honestly had no one to talk to about this in the past two months so it's been a bit hard! I'm honestly surprised Francis hasn't noticed yet."

"You can talk to me about anything, dear. I raised you, after all, so don't be afraid to call me when need be!" England then smiled reaching a hand up cupping Canada's cheek making him blush and the British Nation smiled. "While I don't care about that Frog much I think you should tell him soon. From what I know about America, if the Frog is anything like him in this manner, he'll want to know about the baby and he'll want to keep track of the pregnancy with you. All men do with their lovers." He then heard America's gleeful laugh and the shrieking laughter of children making the English Nation grin at Canada and pat his cheek gently. "But for now let's get to our seats and hope this goes by fast for the quicker we get it done the quicker we leave. Sit with me, dear?"

Canada blinked a few times then smiled making his eyes shimmer behind his glasses and he nodded so quickly his curl bobbed in response and he took England's hand when he offered it. "Oui!"


	8. Chapter Eight - SpaMano

The quiet rumbling of the car and it's engine had been the main soundtrack of their drive, the radio crackling with music when the radio station would pick it up half the time but the American stations were all boring to Romano then and his usual favorite station was inaccessible half the time and spit static rather than music. He sighed leaning his head back against the seat, picking at his tie then at the sleeves of his button down shirt while the scenery around them flashed by and he yawned wanting nothing more than to nap after getting up so early just to sleep. "Mama, are we almost there?" Okay, _now_ he was awake. He shrieked twisting in his seat looking behind him throat clogged with air.

"Why are you out of your seat!? Put your damn seat belt on and sit the hell down!" Romano ordered with a hysteric edge to his voice as he looked at his son who pouted at him sitting back down while Romano unclicked his own to twist back and buckle his son in who narrowed his eyes. He could feel the irritation in Cristiano running rampant but he remained wordless instead opting to just let Romano buckle him in when Romano scowled at his son pointing at him in warning."Don't start with me, Cristiano. I put you in this world and I can very easily take you out of it."

"You were out of your own seat though! I don't see how what I did was so bad when you just did the same thing!" The boy whined with outrage in his big green eyes flashing for a moment as he met his mother's own hazel ones that were displeased and panicked for a moment. "I just wanted to ask you a question, I didn't know if you were up, Mama! I'm _bored_ in this car!" His words were all whines now when he twisted in his seat pouting now then looking out the window with Romano sighing and rubbing his temples.

It was always a touch frustrating dealing with the six year old and he was tired today, a Sunday of all days, and he just wanted to sleep. Not wrangle with his son until he was quiet for the day because Romano lost his temper, it was the last thing he wanted to do. At least, the last thing he wanted to do in a car with nowhere to go. "In case you haven't noticed, I am an adult, Cristiano. If I get hurt it won't be as bad as someone your size could get hurt!" Romano snapped when his son groaned kicking his feet for a moment and turned his head towards the window, his curls mussed and messy from rubbing his head against the head rests causing most curls to spring out.

"Cristiano, querido, be nice for your Madre! He only wants you to be safe so stay in your seat, alright?" Spain spoke up this time looking in the in the mirror to see his son locking onto his in the visor mirror looking at him with an almost begging edge like he wanted his father to just agree with him for once. The Spaniard sighed out rubbing one of his eyes focusing on the road when Romano scowled at him in reproach and Cristiano began squirming, whining once again when the silence had reigned for much to long in the car.

"I just wanna know when we'll be there, Papa!" Cristiano whined out squirming when he turned his head making a curl pop out against his cheek caressing underneath his eye when Romano felt the urge, almost unbearable, to squeeze his son to his body to make him smaller again if his son didn't stop being so precious. Especially at age six, Romano felt like his son was growing much to quick for his liking and he would often pout when Cristiano pointed out each time he grew or got taller rather proudly to his mother.

"Cristiano, I'll say this once and I'll say it only once. We will get there when we get there, be patient. If I have to say that a second time then it's not going to be good for you, understand?" Romano sighed the words out rubbing his temple looking out the windshield hoping, not for the first time since getting in the car, that he wanted to just _get there_ already and get this meeting over with. He knew Cristiano felt the same with each wave of irritation that came over his face from time to time in the silence of the car and he felt bad for keeping the six year old in the car so long without many toys or thinking twice on bringing a book in the car the boy really didn't have anything to do right at that moment. And Romano he was to blame for he'd been rushing everything to get to the car stating the sooner they left the sooner they could get there and home.

While Cristiano was like his father, a little sunshine of his own radiance, he was a grumpy cranky boy right now being trapped in the car with nothing to do but stare out the window staring at the scenery passing by them and would have to repeat it when they got back in the car to go home. Well, no, not if Spain doesn't run to the closest store and buys a coloring book with some crayons or something for Cristiano to do while they go home. "Papa, I'm hungry! I wanna eat something!" Cristiano now whined leaning forward straining against his seat belts before flopping back in his seat but pleading with his eyes for his father to give him _something_ to do, even if it was eating.

"I promise as soon as we get there and go to the hotel we can get something to eat, cariño. I have a bag of pretzel's in the glove department if Mama wants to grab them for you." Spain looked at Romano who blinked at him then opened the glove department grabbing the little bag of pretzels raising a brow at Spain who shrugged. "Sometimes I get hungry when driving to work so I keep a snack in there. Cristiano can have it if he's that hungry, especially if we can't get lunch before the meeting." He then yawned while Romano opened the bag twisting to hand it to Cristiano who immediately began crunching on the pretzel's swinging his legs.

It was quiet in the car other than the humming of the engine, the crackling of the radio and Cristiano crunching on the pretzel's happily looking out the window when Romano chugged down the rest of his water then screwed the cap on. Cristiano had his own little pouch of juice in a little cup holder in the arm of his seat and he happily took a sip from it, staring out the window with the blankness of any child lost in his imagination and he relaxed into the seat. It was quiet, though, and for that the parents had to be just a little quiet and Romano looked at Spain who was struggling to keep a mask up to hide the fact that right then he was getting hit with little waves of nausea that he was hoping to go away and he knew they would, it was just he wanted them gone now. Cristiano finished his pretzel's, flattening the bag and placing it on the seat next to him when he took another sip from his juice pouch before he blinked. Then blinked again and leaned forward as far as he could in the seat and being buckled in. "Mama, I have to pee!"

This got a wary look between Romano and Spain who looked at Cristiano for a brief moment in the visor and Romano bit the inside of his cheek counting the minutes until they'd get to the meeting and dared to ask the next question of his son. "Cristiano, it'll only take another thirty minutes to get there. Do you really have to go right now? Do you think you can just hold it for a little while until we get to a gas station? America has plenty of those." Romano mumbled under his breath then twisted looking at Cristiano who had a red flush in his cheeks and a pout on his lips. It was a stupid series of questions for he knew the outcome.

"No! I can't wait that long! I need to go right _now!_ " Cristiano whined looking at his mother with his big eyes just like his father's when Spain looked at Romano who picked up his empty bottle unscrewing the cap. It had been learned, one too many times in the past six years, that if Cristiano needed to go to the bathroom he would do it maybe minutes or even seconds later much to his parents dismay and the waste of clothing along with a few different car seats for the boy. Romano then held the bottle out to his son who looked at it curiously. "What's that for?"

"You're going to use this. Every boy, at least once in his life, has had to pee in a bottle at least once. Papa and I have both done it so you'll just have to make do with this, alright?" Romano explained when Cristiano took the bottle blushing now and Romano smiled weakly. "Think of it as a rite of passage, Cristiano. Just try not to get any on the seat or the floor, you know how Papa love's his car." The boy unbuckled himself, scooting to the edge of his seat holding the bottle in his tanned little hand and Romano rolled down his window allowing the howling of wind from the highway to enter the car. It tugged at hair and clothing, mussing everything the best it could and Spain smiled taking his hand kissing his fingers when he smiled at Spain crookedly and he then looked out the window and swallowed feeling his ears pop mildly much to his irritation. Then he felt the tap on his shoulder about three or four minutes later and he rolled his window up cutting off the howling wind and twisted in his seat taking the bottle screwing the cap on tightly.

"Grazie, Mama! I did a good job too! I didn't get any one me or on the floor! That makes me a big boy now, right? Cause I peed in a bottle?" Cristiano asked cheerfully his big eyes looking between his parents as Spain snickered low in his throat, the relief on Cristiano's face and his cheerful voice too much. Romano swatted at Spain hissing something under his breath at the man and the boy tilted his head when Romano looked at his son again with his own little coloring in his cheeks as he hesitated before speaking and Cristiano waited.

"Er, si, yes, it makes you a big boy now. I mean, you were already a big boy before hand but...si, you can consider yourself a big boy now." Romano sounded awkward, starting and stopping with little comments but then he smiled when Cristiano buckled himself back in still beaming. "But ma voi'ri benvenuto, baby." He yawned before he could help himself and rubbed his hands over his face wishing he could just crash in the hotel room the moment they got there but nooo they had to go to the stupid meeting right away. Ridiculous. He sighed just wanting to sleep and hoping, deeply, that he'd just get through the meeting unspoken too and get to their room to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

Stepping out of the car with Cristiano on his hip Romano plopped the boy down and brushed at his messy, curly hair tsking underneath his breath at the messy array of his son's hair then jerked his shoulders back gently. "Stand up straight, Cristiano. Be mindful of your posture while you're here." Romano ordered in a gentle tone but the boy smiled at his mother happily however as he bounced on his toes, overjoyed at being out of the car finally and the Italian sighed but smiled at his son brushing his hair affectionately.

"I'll make sure I'm standing up nice and straight, Mama! Just like Papa!" Cristiano replied gesturing to his father who was locking the doors and straightening out his clothes as if Roman had already scolded him as well and the boy smiled brightly at his father who returned the smile. "Besides, Papa will tell me if I'm slouching or not! So don't worry, Mama!" He grinned at his mother only to be swept up into tight hug by his father, cheeks rubbing together Spain crooned at his son who giggled happily at the sudden sweeping hug and laughed joyfully then.

"Mi precioso niño! Papa loves you sooooo much!" Spain crooned to his son while rubbing their cheeks together making their son giggle as he swung his legs a little bit. He grinned happily when Spain pulled his head back planting Cristiano on his hip and caressing his chubby cheek happily making the boy beam. "Mi dulce chico! That's what you are, hm? You're much to sweet for your own good that I fear I might get cavities from your little kisses!" Cristiano laughed then proceeded to press a few kisses against his father's cheek making him sigh dramatically. "Oh no! Lovi, we have to call the dentist! You're overly sweet son is giving me cavities!"

"Antonio, please don't get him riled up!" Spain snapped placing his hands on his hips and narrowing his gaze on his giggling son then his mischievous husband. "I need him to behave, not all riled up and hyper before the Meeting! If you both want to go out to eat then behavior is necessary! I won't be embarrassed in front of my that idiot Veneziano!

"But I'm not riling him up, amor! I just want squeeze Cristiano and admire his rather sweet attitude! He needs to be hugged and told he's cute from time to time! I'd never purposefully embarrass you in front of your brother, don't you know that by now, mi amor?" Spain replied looking at his husband with wide green eyes that were duplicated by his son in his arms making Romano's face flush when the Spaniard felt the little tiny twist in his stomach that promised nausea to settle in bt he ignored it. Especially when a certain black car pulled up, engine still purring, the drivers door being thrown open with a familiar silver head popping out and Spain laughed cheerfully. "Gil!"

"Toni!" The Prussian's voice boomed in the parking lot, louder than necessary and they both laughed heartily when the albino ran away from the car with Austria shouting out in German at the man but Spain put his son down quickly running forward a few steps only to be slammed into a fierce hug. The hand on his back slapped hard and he returned it in favor making them both laugh again and Prussia pulled back grinning widely at the man. "How are you? Romano hasn't vorn you yet, has he? I remember dating him a vhile ago und Lord knows he vore me out quick." He paused then smirked. "Then again I think you like being vorn out, don't you?"

"Papa, what does that mean?" Cristiano questioned from behind his father's leg as both men pulled away and the boy tilted his head. "And did Mama date Uncle Prussia? When was that?" The glare on Romano could have melted each and every car in the parking lot with the heat it held as he threw it at Spain and Prussia who just laughed awkwardly now and Romano gritted his teeth audibly when he stepped forward taking Cristiano's hand making the boy look up.

"It was a long time ago and has nothing to do with right now, Cristiano. Forget this German bastard said a single thing." Romano said in a tone so scathing that not even Spain protested again, his own green eyes wide at his husband's anger when Romano looked over and groaned upon seeing the red Fiat Panda pulling up and knew exactly who'd be running up to him. "Aaaand there's the idiot Veneziano." He mumbled the words under his breath tugging Cristiano with him when he stepped closer to Spain and pressed against his back when he heard the cheerful chattering when Italy opened his door and Germany scolding his husband, telling him to be more careful.

The only thing that got his attention was his nephews when they climbed out of the car for the blonde one, Wolfram, smiled when he saw Cristiano. Out of all three cousins it would see that Cristiano and Wolfram got along better, maybe because they were both cheerful little shits who knew but Romano saw the smile on Cristiano's face when Wolfram trotted over. "Hi, Cris!" Wolfram greeted waving excitedly and the little brunette at his hip detached and went in for a tight hug with the blonde who giggled happily.

"Hola, Wolf!" Cristiano replied then stepping back when he looked at his other cousin and grinned widely with a little wave. "And hola to you too, Gio! You look really sleepy, did you not sleep?" At this the brunette threw a glare at his twin, amber eyes displeased and angry even before looking away staying quiet like it was his only option and Romano smiled at the boy. Giovanni reminded him of himself quite vividly and he had to admit his brother and Germany made some pretty beautiful, attractive children that he himself had come to adore since he met them. The twins were quite adorable, like little replica's of their parents, and even Romano was helpless against ish nephews charms. Then came the cry of Astrid as she ran forward much like her father and Cristiano repeated the sound only for both to crash into one another, quite literally, so hard Astrid nearly knocked the boy to the ground but he held himself nicely as he hugged the girl who chattered to him already.

"Ciao, fratello!" Italy's chirp alerted many people in the group, especially Romano's shout, of his presence. Romano tried shoving the Italian off of him and yet Italy hugged him pretty tightly while grinning happily and Romano squirmed, trying to get out with a fierce blush on his face. "Oh! You're all red, fratello! But it's good to see you! How have you been? Have you been nice to Brother Spain?" Italy's chirping voice was grating on Romano's nerves, especially with the Italian brother clinging to him tightly until Romano managed to wrench himself out of the hug.

"Moron! Don't grab me like that again!" He shouted pointing a finger at Italy who just giggled happily and kissed his cheeks in the usual way and the elder Italian scowled at Italy who smiled brightly. "And I'm always nice to Spain, you don't have to as that every single time you see me or him. I've been fine as well, no need to worry, nothing much and you don't have to be so goddamn nosy." He scowled at Italy still and yet Cristiano, after chattering with his friends for a moment or two, rushed up to his uncle and hugged his waist happily.

"Hola, Uncle Feli!" He greeted with a bright smile on his face when he looked up at said Uncle making his mother's chest tighten with a warm rush of adoration at the sight of it which was so much like his father's. He laughed loudly when Italy bent swooping up the six year old into his arms and pressed a kiss against his cheek happily when Italy giggled sweetly. "You should come over sometime, Uncle Feli! Oh! If Mama says it's okay could I even sleep over sometimes?" The boy saw his Uncle plenty but he never got enough of spending time with Italy and he wanted nothing more than to just hug onto his Uncle happily.

"How is my little nephew, hm? Have you been good for your Mama and Papa?" Italy asked when he shifted the six year old to his hip and held him tightly, carefully and the boy smiled brilliantly. Germany, after making sure the doors of the car were locked, and walked over with Cristiano looking over at his blonde Uncle and beamed waving happily. "You're such a sweet boy, aren't you? So much like Papa you are! Both of you are so sweet and cheerful but I bet anything you'll turn out just like your Mama over here!"

Folding his arms over his chest with a glare Romano squinted at his brother. "And what does that mean, Veneziano? You think it's a bad thing if my kid is like me when he's older? Is there something wrong with me, hm? If you got something to say, Veni, then I beg you please say it. I want to hear what my dear brother has to say about me so go on, Veneziano. Or I should say, go on or you'll have you're teeth crammed down your throat!" The final words were growled making Italy pale with a shimmering hue to his amber eyes making Romano squint as his son was clutched to Italy's side.

"Uwaa! Luddy, Roma is being mean to me!" Italy cried out in a shaking voice that caught Spain's attention and Germany's who sped to a speed walk and as if sensing the fight Cristiano patted his Uncle's cheek. His Uncle's eyes were shiny with tears, his brows pulled together so tight they twitched and his nose had little wrinkles along the bridge of it and Cristiano marveled for a moment for his mother looked just like him when upset. He patted his Uncle's cheek sweetly and comfortingly at him when Italy rubbed his cheek to Cristiano. "You're so sweet, Cristiano!"

"Don't be mean to Mama, Uncle Feli, and Mama don't be mean to Uncle Feli!" Cristiano ordered cheerfully making both brother's blush then look away in guilt, Italy squirming with his own emotion and his mother was glaring at the bushes with his own red face when he then smiled. "So guess what, Uncle Feli! I peed in a bottle on the way here!" Italy raised a brow at his brother now who looked over, a deep red settling itself over the elder Italian brother's cheeks as his eyes widened and he opened his mouth for a moment before any real sound came out.

"He-He needed to go! And when he says he needs to go he does it minutes later! I just gave him a stupid water bottle cause the next exit wasn't for another thirty minutes!" Romano replied defensively with his face burning uncomfortably hot and he moved his hand through his hair nervously when an arm slid across his waist. Spain laughed cheerfully as Germany stood at Italy's elbow, the small boy smiling at his blonde Uncle the moment he appeared. "It's not like he's a girl or anything! It's perfectly fine in that kind of situation."

"Of course it is! Besides, I'm sure most of us men can say that we've had to use a bottle at least once in our long lives, is that not true?" Spain said tilting his head so it lightly touched Romano's, showing the contrast of Spain's brown hair that curled against Romano's dark brown locks of hair. He then smiled at Italy who giggled at Spain's words when the Spaniard smiled at Italy. "How are you, little Italy? How are my little nephews, hm? All is good I presume? It's been a while since we've gotten together like a family! We should do that soon, right Lovi?"

Romano grunted in answer then leaned his head against Spain's shoulders with a tired look on his face when he watched his son get swapped to Germany who took the boy with an ease that seemed more natural to the German than it had in the first years of Cristiano's life. Not that Romano didn't blame him, strangely, for Cristiano had been a squirmer as a baby. "I've been okay! The twins keep us busy every other day and we have our business meetings to attend when need be. But I agree, Big Brother Spain! We should get together, all the boys and us adults meeting for a family day! Oh! And Big Brother Prussia with Austria! Then we'd have an even bigger family get together! How does that sound to you, Luddy?"

"Fine vith me." Germany replied to his husband who beamed with a happiness that matched Cristiano's when Spain's stomach twisted viciously making him pale and he took a slow, deep breath which obviously caught Romano's attention. It came out of nowhere, just gripped his stomach and twisted, promising to heave if he made any quick or sudden movements. And yet the saliva pooling in his mouth, the clammy sensation to his face and palms nearly felt like too much when he took another quiet deep breath and Romano looked up at him.

"Are you alright, Toni? You look like shit." Romano stated rather bluntly making his husband flinch slightly then smile at the Italian who squinted at the sight of it and squeezed Spain's waist with his fingers for a moment. Something was very clearly not alright with Spain.

"I'm fine! Fit as a fiddle!" Spain declared looking at his husband, trying to be cheerful, but it was very clear the Spaniard was anything but okay right then as he took a deep breath. Feet crunching on loose gravel and rocks Prussia marched over with the wide grin on his face when he too caught sight of Spain and squinted much like Romano was. It was clear by the lack of color in the Spaniard's face with the clammy sheen that he was either sick or was going to puke and the albino bent slightly at the waist looking at his best friend with those sharp ruby eyes that missed nothing.

"Yo, Tone, you look like you're going to puke or something!" Prussia commented when that seemed to be the last tiny push that Spain's poor stomach could take for all these insinuations of him "puking" or looking like it was whispering in his mind until his stomach decided enough was enough. Releasing Romano Spain spun quickly with a groan deep in his throat that sounded helpless to Romano's ears and he bent over the bushes emptying his stomach rather promptly and abruptly making the muscles spasm so hard his stomach ached.

"Oh, Toni!" Romano cried the words rushing over to his side rubbing his trembling, quivering back aware of the eyes on them but his husband gagged in between dry heaves and the Italian frowned in alarm. If the man had been drinking last night then maybe the puking would make sense or if he had a stomach bug prior to today it'd make sense but this was just all of a sudden with no trigger, no warning as to why. "Are you okay, Toni?" He continued rubbing the Spaniard's back which made a tiny whimper slide out of Spain. "Va tutto bene, Toni. Va tutto bene, amore. Respira, starai bene, tesoro."

It went on like that for a few minutes with Spain gagging suddenly or coughing viciously with Romano's hand stroking his back and murmuring to him in Italian now under his breath until the trembles would subside and yet they remained huddled by the wall of the building. He stroked the curls on the Spaniard's head comfortingly while murmuring to him and Cristiano whimpered loudly gaining his father's attention by the tilt of his head and Romano murmured something else to him under his breath and when a few moments ticked by Spain took a breath standing up slowly with Romano keeping his hands on him just in case. Worry made his eyes dark, brought his brows together and had a rather strange frown on his lips that Cristiano hated and he squirmed until his Uncle placed him down and he ran over to Spain like the ground was fire and his father was water promising relief. "Papa! Papa, are you okay? Are you sick, Papa?"

"I'll be okay, sweetie! Just fine! I got a little bit sick, I think Papa just ate something bad last night." Spain replied squatting down to his son's height, lightly tapping the end of his nose and smiled. "Come now! Don't look so scared! All of you! It's fine, I'll be fine! And as for you, Cristiano, I'll be just fine. Solo cree en Papá, Cristiano. Estoy bien, así que por favor no parezcas tan preocupado. Sonríe por favor." He pressed his finger now against the corner of Cristiano's lips like that would coerce the smile and it did. But it was shaky, fearful. So Spain pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Here's some gum, I'm sure your mouth tastes like straight shit!" Prussia held out the gum between his forefinger and middle, Spain taking it gratefully and he then held his hand out to Cristiano and the Prussian smiled. "Now, come on, kiddies! You von't believe how big the Meeting room is! It'll be amazing!"

"It's true, Cristiano! The room is huge and you'll love it!" Spain echoed Prussia then bent down picking up the six year old and setting him on his shoulder and grinning up at his son who smiled back now but the concern still lived in his big green eyes the way they did in Romano's hazel ones. It was clear they'd remain worried but he laughed with robust and took Romano's hand with his free one and he smiled brightly. "After the meeting we'll go unpack at the hotel and go out to eat, alright? How does that sound to you, Cristiano? You get to choose!" That made the squeal of joy that left the boy's lips that much more joyful sounding and his parents smiled as the concern was locked away for a later time to deal with.


	9. Chapter Nine - ChuNi

The sky was still dark, not a shred of light gracing it's horizon, when two sets of feet came into the kitchen brushing over the floor and the light flicked on. Standing there the elder of the two boys immediately began walking around the kitchen then looked over his shoulder at his little brother who was squinting against the light like it was much too sudden for his liking. "Do you know if Baba or Okaa-san are up? Did you hear anything when you went by their door? Anything at all?"

It took a minute for the boy to respond to his older brother when he scrubbed at his eyes yawning hugely then, when he thought about the questions, wobbled on his feet for a moment like his little body was going to give out right then and there. "No. I didn't hear anything. Why are we up so early anyways?" He asked his voice heavy with fatigue, eyes barely managing to stay open and they watered any time they tried to open in the brightly lit room. It was hell standing there but when his brother smiled and laughed happily he rubbed his eye. "What?"

He smiled widely at his little brother with his hands plopping onto his hips proudly and his eyes sparkling like he was part of some kind of amazing plan. "I am going to make breakfast for them! Okaa-san always makes breakfast every single morning for all of us and does it without being asked too! So the least we can do for him today is do breakfast! It'll be simple since I know the basics of cooking due to him showing me and now I'm gonna show you! So let's get this done so breakfast gets done before he get's up! Okaa-san always has breakfast ready for us when we wake up!"

"I thought we were going to that meeting thing with Okaa-san and Baba though? Aren't we still going? Or did we miss it?" The younger mumbled to his brother, way too sleepy to truly focus on much. The clock read four a.m which was much much to early for a little boy his age to be awake when he stared groggily at his brother who bent lightly at the waist like he was trying to appear taller and his shoulder length hair swung forward. "I'm just sayin'! I wanna go back to bed! It's too early for this, gēge, can't I just go back to bed? Do you really need so much help?"

"Chiyo, it'll be a nice thing to do! You know how big on honoring parents Baba and Okaa-san is, so let's just do something nice for them! Plus, I don't think we're gonna go anyways, something about it taking too long to travel there with two kids with them right now. So they called out. I think. The first time ever and because of us they chose to stay home with us until we're ready." He explained while Chiyo yawned so hard tears popped in his eyes and he stretched his little arms above his head then rubbed his eyes removing the sleepy tears from his dark lashes then stared up at his brother groggily when he pressed his fingers against his soft cheek. "I just thought you wanted to be part of it, Chiyo."

"I just don't see why we have to make it now!" The younger pointed out when he stared at his brother and yawned for the millionth time. "Xiong, can't you just tell Okaa-san in the morning that you want to make breakfast? Wouldn't he let you do it then? Why do you have to do it when the sun has yet to rise in the sky? Wouldn't it be cold by the time they got up to eat it?"

"It's for when they got up! I merely want to get the ingredients together and I was going to watch TV until five thirty then get breakfast going for them! Oh don't look at me like that!" He scowled at his little brother who squinting rather judgmentally. "It's a smart plan! I want to do something nice for them and I know you want to do something nice for Okaa-san! That's the only reason I woke you up! I thought you'd want to do something nice for him! Besides, how cool would it be if they woke up to breakfast? Imagine just how Baba and Okaa-san would be if we made breakfast right now!"

"You're not cooking now." The new voice cut in with a groggy edge and both of the boys jumped looking over their shoulders guiltily. Standing there was the older of the two, his golden brown eyes meeting Xiong's identically colored ones, was Uri and he had his arms crossed over his chest. The elder boy stepped into the room and Xiong felt a little rush of irritation in his chest when Uri yawned himself and Chiyo echoed it. "You shouldn't be cooking at four in the morning, Xiong. It's too damn early to be cooking anything this morning."

"Butt out Uri! This has nothing to do with you!" Xiong snapped with the irritation clear in his voice when his little hands balled up with the emotion and he faintly recalled his mother's lessons on balling his fists but ignored it when he met his elder brother's gaze head on. "You never do anything when you're here except play on your computer and even then half of your time is at your other family home! You don't get to tell me what I can or can't do!" That was nearly a whine at the thought of how unfair it was that Uri could act as older brother whenever he pleased and whenever he stayed with them.

"Chiyo." The youngest boy looked up curiously at his elder brother, brown eyes still groggy but curious now as he tilted his head and Uri gave him a soft smile. "Go back to bed for now. It's way too early for you to be up and you know what Baba says about early to bed early to rise so I'd advise you to go get some sleep while you can. I know for a fact you were up much to late for your age watching your anime with Xiong so there's literally no way you can be up and functioning so early in the morning. I think you should go and get some more sleep, alright?"

Chiyo seemed to debate this mentally with himself for about two seconds before he then nodded. "Hai! Oyasumi!" He then ran out of the room so fast it was as if Uri planted wings on his little feet as his disappeared out of the room. It was silent while they listened to their little brother run up the stairs quietly as he could but the stairs groaned under his little weight until it was silent. Like, truly silent. Silent enough that they could hear the early birds twittering and singing outside in the trees that were surrounding their home.

While Uri was feeling quite proud of himself right then for getting one out of two little brother's to listen to him he'd failed to see the irritation in Xiong's face and the way his small hands had balled up into fists, his arms tense and his eyes narrowed on Uri. It wasn't hatred he had for his elder brother but Xiong just felt that it was unfair he had to treat this boy who was older than him like a brother when he only came every once in a great while and didn't even seem much like a brother but because of his parents traditions he _had_ to treat Uri like a brother. Which, to him, was stupid and meaningless for he had nothing but frustration for Uri. "Why do you always have to do that?" He demanded while Uri walked into the kitchen heading right for the cabinet like the burning eyes on him meant nothing. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"I know, I do have ears whether you believe it or not, Xiong." Uri replied over his shoulder when he opened the cabinet grabbing the first box his fingers touched, shaking it gently then staring before putting it back then repeating the same song and dance until he picked up a box of Cheerio's and Xiong was fuming. "But what did I do exactly? I wasn't aware I did something wrong just then, did I?" Uri grabbed a bowl pouring the cereal into it then grabbed the milk and a spoon all with Xiong glaring at him and he poured the milk into the bowl, put it back, then picked up his bowl scooping up a bite. "Why the glares anyways?"

"Because I'm _mad!_ It isn't fair that you act like you can all of a sudden be our Onii-san when you come over to stay with us and yet never talk to either one of us unless it's here!" Xiong threw his arms out with his irritation, eyes widening for effect then he shut his jaw so hard his teeth clicked and his words were growled, thereafter, through his clenched teeth. "You are Tatiana and Darius's Onii-san, not ours! It doesn't mean you get to show up here on visit and suddenly take on the whole act of the noble Onii-san role! It doesn't _work_ like that!"

Xiong could see the irritation flash on Uri's face when he swallowed the cereal in his mouth and glared at him. "First, I am your older brother by blood so you need to get used to the fact that I am your _elder_ , whether it's here or on the other side of the world, okay? Second, I am always going to be your older brother whether you and Chiyo like it or not and it's the same as it is for Tatiana and Darius when I'm with them! And third, when I visit this home I am automatically established as the oldest one out of all of us since Chiyo is three, you're six and I am twelve! That makes me six years older than you! And lastly, if you're such a good elder brother then why did you wake Chiyo at the crack of dawn after keeping him up late for? He's three! He needs to be sleeping!" Uri snapped with irritation in his voice when he narrowed his eyes on his brother who narrowed his own eyes on Xiong like he was challenging the elder to _do_ something about it but he simply put his bowl of cereal down and cross his arms squinting at Xiong. Xiong _hated_ the fact that Uri was six years older than him and he hated that it was true, every little bit of what Uri had said and he gritted his teeth.

"Just because your Baba doesn't want you around all the time doesn't mean you have to act all high and mighty!" Xiong shouted now with fire in his golden brown eyes, so much like China's, but then again Uri was sure his eyes were just as hot and blazing as Xiong's. "You're annoying with your high and mighty act! You're not better than us, you're just upset cause your Baba doesn't want you!"

Alright, that did it! "Watch your fucking mouth, Xiong Wang! Or I'll watch it for you!" Uri shouted back aware he should be keeping his voice down but he'd been rubbed the wrong way and his defenses were flying up faster than a frightened bird. His hands curled into fists and he pointed at Xiong with a shaking finger. "You don't get to say shit like that without a repercussion, Xiong! That's cold fucking hearted and you know it! Don't be a douche all the time, how about that? I don't what the hell I did to you but you need to either tell me or stop being such a little snot!"

Xiong's eyes were widened at Uri's use of words and he took a step back with those wide eyes locked onto Uri like he was suddenly a rattlesnake that was ready to strike."You're not supposed to use those kind of words in Baba's house." Xiong stated weakly when he took a few more steps backward away from the twelve year old and closer to the door. "I-I'll tell Baba you were swearing if you do it again!"

Uri could sense that Xiong was backing down slowly but surely and the boy smirked at the six year old. "Do it!" He urged with a rather heinous undertone making the boy's eyes widen again. "You're a damn snitch anyways so it shouldn't surprise me if you ran straight to him and made up something about me! I'm tired of you doing that here, when I'm in listening range! It's old, Xiong, and it's time for you to grow the hell up already! It's annoying and old of you to do it! So do it and then get over your fucking self!"

"I will!" Xiong shouted with tears suddenly sparkling in his eyes that held nothing but rage there when he took a breath and then glared for all his worth like he was still trying to be intimidating. "I'll tell Baba and then you'll have to go back to your Baba! I'll make sure of it! You're mean!" Then there was the sound of shuffling feet over the floor, slippers to be specific, when Uri's eyes widened a touch and Xiong looked over his shoulder only to pale in panic. "Okaa-san!"

If Japan had ever been in a good mood in the morning or that there had been any hope of there being one this morning was clearly not going to happen. Tired anger rested in his brown eyes when he looked at Uri then at Xiong, both boys looking incredibly guilty and his brows came together when he shut his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath then letting it out and opening his eyes. "What are you two doing at four in the morning arguing in the kitchen?" Japan let the silence extend for a single heartbeat. "Well? Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing, Okaa-san. I just needed water but I'll go back to bed!" Xiong got out staring up at his mother with wide eyes before turning on his heel rushing out of the room. "I'll see you later in the morning, Okaa-san!" That sounded close to the stairs that Xiong thumped up and Japan sighed crossing his arms. Looking at Uri the Japanese Nation could tell that his son had said something hurtful to the elder boy and guilt swarmed his chest when he walked further into the kitchen approaching Uri who was holding his cereal in his hands again but looking like he had absolutely lost any appetite but didn't want to waste it so he forced another spoonful down. Japan could tell how it disgusted the twelve year old to be forcing himself to eat as he was and he sighed looking at him.

"I apologize, Uri, if my son said anything hurtful to you. I'll be talking to him or I'll have Yao-san talk to him, he shouldn't be getting away with that behavior yet it seems he does it no matter what and if I have to get his father involved I will but I truly am sorry if he's said anything." Japan watched his shoulders rise and fall then he put his bowl down, swallowing forcefully like someone had shoved his mouth full of sand rather than cereal and Japan frowned at the sight of pain in those golden brown eyes exactly like China's. It was a painful thing to have to look in his eyes and see that he was upset.

"I'll be fine, Japan. I promise, you don't have to apologize." Uri replied then when he looked at Japan with a sad smile forming on his face. "Besides, I don't want to be here anymore than Xiong wants me to be and soon as he can I'm sure Father will come and pick me up. Anyways aren't you and Mother going to the World Meeting today?"

Japan sighed but smiled softly at Uri lifting his hands to cup the twelve year old's face happily, stroking his cheeks gently with his thumbs and the boy looked surprised at the motherly action. "No. We'll be skipping it this time which is the first time we've ever come to such a decision. It'll be strange not attending this time but I think we're needed at home today more than the other Nation's need us there to debate silly things." He paused then chuckled gently, fondly as he continued lightly stroking the boy's cheeks with his thumbs once more. "You may have Russia's hair color but you really do look like Yao-san, Uri. It's amazing and unmistakable that you're his son. You know that right?"

"I didn't think I looked like Mother much, save for the eyes." Uri then blinked when Japan chuckled but removed his hands from his face. He couldn't help but feel like it would be weird to ask the Asia nation to put his hands back, just for a few moments and he blushed a bit at the thought before the wry smile curled over his lips. "I never thought much about who I looked most like. I'm just a twelve year reminder of the one night stand between Mother and Father, even after all this time I can't believe it doesn't bother you to see me. I know it's just a reminder to Mother each time I come here to see you or him, I know I am. Doesn't it bother you at all? Don't you regret me coming at all?"

"No! I never regret seeing you, Uri! You are as precious to me as one of my own children and I adore you like you came from me! I love you, Uri! And your Mother, your Father, they love you as well! Yao-san nor Russia have ever regretted having you! Never in a million years do I think they would regret having made you!" He then gripped Uri's shoulders holding them tight but shaking him slightly like he was trying to get the point across and into his head. It was the most passionately spoken Uri had ever heard of Japan and he blinked a few times. "Yao-san is always bragging, always showing off how smart you are and how he couldn't have been blessed more to have a beautiful son!"

"Mama, you don't need to pity me. You don't need to make me feel any better than I do now." He replied with that same wry smile on his lips and it hurt Japan to see the look on his face, hurt him enough that he squeezed Uri's shoulders. "Besides, no matter how loved I am, I just feel like I'm some kind of bad reminder. I'm always being tossed from one place to the other and it just feels like I'm a burden, you know? I love both my Mother and Father and I love you, Mama, it's just hard to believe that I don't in some way remind both of them of how I came to be."

"So what if you do? You're a gifted, beautiful boy and you have so much love being poured into you! Hell, I'm sure even Lithuania loves you like his own son, no doubt! I'm sure, even if he doesn't show it, Xiong adores you and misses you constantly when you're not here and Chiyo hardly sleeps when you leave! Your brother's adore you, love you desperately, and I'm sure it's the same for Tatiana and Darius when you're gone from Russia's home for even a weekend spent with us. You have four little siblings, Uri, and that means when you become your own Nation, micro or not, you need to be there for them and you need to pave the way while they're growing up and you'll need to show them how to be successful both as a person and a Nation. You have a long road, Uri, and you'll have an even longer life." He was babbling, he knew he was, but Japan could see that wide eyed look on Uri's face as his lips parted slightly like he was going to say something but couldn't right then. "You have the choice to cast away this identity you have of a "one night stand mistake" or you can be Uri Braginsky-Wang and be the model figure in your little brothers and little sister's eyes. What do you want to be?"

He struggled, for a moment, his lips quivering when tears bubbled then ran down his cheeks faster than he could stop it and his brows pulled together at the helplessness that assaulted his chest and he hiccuped weakly covering his wet face when hie sniffled with a low sound leaving his lips. "I-I want to b-be the mode figure! I don't wa-want to be a mistake!" The words were wailed into his palms making his shoulders heave as he cried into his palms, tears slipping through the cracks of his fingers and dripping off towards the floor when Japan tugged his hands away from his wet face.

"You are so beloved, Uri. You have three little brothers and a little sister looking up to you, you have four father's looking after you and we'll never let you trip or fall in your way to find yourself. We'll step back though to let you discover yourself but we'll always be here for you, Uri. We love you very much and you will never, _never_ be a mistake. I promise you." Japan crooned stroking the beige locks of hair as Uri hid his face in Japan's shoulder overwhelmed by the emotions so early in the morning and while Japan would have wanted this later in the day he knew it had been building anyhow and would happen eventually. He smiled seeing the sunlight skittering on the horizon and he held Uri tighter pressing a kiss against the side of his head when his hands gripped Japan's clothing tightly. "I love you, Uri. I love as if you were my own son and I'm so very proud of who you are, Uri. Yao-san could not be prouder of you and I know he loves you to the bottom of his heart and back."

Uri hiccuped away he was getting Japan's shoulder wet and he realized Japan was hardly an open person who hugged many people but he himself had gotten softer after the multiple hugs to Uri and his brother's but this one felt so much more different. While his hugs had been a touch awkward before, hesitant like he wasn't sure, Japan now hugged Uri with such confidence it warmed his chest painfully and he couldn't help dissolving into wailing like a baby into his shoulder and cling to dear life onto him. It wasn't that Russia never hugged him like this, nor was it like that China never gave him tight hugs, but this hug meant more than anything his parents could ever give him and it broke a dam inside of the twelve year old he hadn't known he built up so thick and so high. What neither had noticed was China had woken some time ago, feet brushing over the floor, but Uri's sobs masked the sound and he now stood against the wall by the doorway out of sight, his own tears resting in his eyes as his heart threatened to rip in two.

Oh, if only he'd known! He should have paid closer attention! He remembered when Uri was tiny he used to scream and cling to China when he'd bring him to Russia's, when he was a small boy, and when Russia brought him here he'd do the same thing to the Russian. He knew that Uri had a difficult time lately when he learned of his conception but China didn't know HOW hard he was dealing with it and it made his lip tremble softly with the treat of spilling tears onto his cheeks but he held them in check. He had too. He could hear Japan humming softly then cooing softly to the preteen who in turn gave quiet choked answers and sobs like he could barely hold himself together and China was speared with the knowledge that he should go in there right now and hold his son tightly. He definitely had the motherly instinct to do it as Uri came from his body and yet his feet remained rooted in place as he listened to his eldest sob and whine pitifully like some kind of weak kitten. It hurt him where he didn't know he could be hurt. He peeked into the kitchen, however, to see Uri straightening up and he shuffled away with the mask of sniffles from Uri before feigning his wakening and stumbling down the hall just a bit, dragging his feet until he entered the kitchen with a yawn on his lips.

"Good morning -aru!" China greeted sluggishly, putting on the perfect act if he did say so himself, and looking at Japan who was getting the tea kettle on the burner and turning it on, a smile forming on his lips. Then he turned his attention from Japan to Uri, stepping forward and rubbing his beige hair softly in a caress that ended up with him cupping his cheek. "And good morning to you, Uri -aru."

"Good morning, Mother." Uri replied awkwardly, a little red in his cheeks and China smiled when it then disappeared as he noticed the swollen red texture to his son's eyes and his chest ripped with that sensation again. "Did you sleep well? I couldn't sleep that well last night, too restless from the ride over I'm guessing."

"Shi, I can imagine such a long ride being a pain in the butt. What about you though -aru? How are you feeling?" China questioned tilting his head a bit when he then caressed Uri's cheek with his thumb, much as Japan had, making the red in his cheeks darken a touch like he was embarrassed. "You know, Uri, if there's anything you'd want to talk to me about you can -aru. I'll be here if you wanna talk and I'll listen if you want me too. Don't be afraid of talking to me, alright? I'm your mother, it's something I want to do for you -aru. So just come to me or even Japan if you wish -aru."

Uri blinked wondering if his mother had somehow heard him crying then felt his face burn when he realized that of course China heard him for he'd been crying so loud he was surprise Xiong wasn't up! He felt uncomfortable with his red face and looked around the kitchen before settling on the doorway which remained dark and empty. "Thank you, Mother. If I, er ,want to talk at least I know you'll be willing to listen."

China offered a soft smile and then turned his attention to Japan. "Good! Now, are Xiong and Chiyo up -aru? I thought I heard them shuffling around earlier and giggling but I couldn't be sure of it -aru." China smiled when Japan turned and but there was a soft, almost sad look on Japan's face that made him lose his own yet again and he could hear the kettle getting ready to whistle from the air puffing out already int tiny little squeaks.

"The boys were up earlier, trying to make breakfast for us but because it's so early and they were up Uri had Chiyo go to bed but Xiong gave Uri a hard time. He said some rather unpleasant things to Uri." Japan explained when it clicked into place for China and he sighed. He was glad he had yet to put his hair up but from the admiring look Japan gave it for a second as he shoved his hands through it he could see envy on Uri's face for a moment and both of their reactions were so different he nearly cracked a smile. Japan loved China's long dark hair, always had, and while he refused to grow his hair he always loved China's. Uri himself had always wanted to grow his hair like his mother's for China could grow his out effortlessly and it would always lay past his shoulders like a long curtain of dark brown silk yet when Uri tried to grow his out it stuck like straw annoyingly so it was sad to say his hair could never look so silky long like his mother's.

"Aiyaa!" China mumbled under his breath then sighed placing a hand on his hip looking between his son then to Japan with a worried tint in his eyes as his brows pulled together and he frowned. "Should I talk to him about him being mean to Uri -aru? "

"We can both talk to him together if you don't mind that. I think if we talk together it'll have a stronger impact and he'll be more likely not to do it." Japan replied when the kettle decided to scream behind him on the burner and he placed three cups down for him, Japan and Uri as he placed the tea bags into the cups and poured the boiling water in. "I'm thinking if the boys wanted to make breakfast so bad this morning for us then, when they wake, I might just let them do it together. How does that sound to you, Yao-san? Uri?"

"It's fine with me." Uri replied shrugging when he took his cup off from the Japanese Nation, swirling his tea bag around and he then tilted his had. "I don't think I've ever seen you use a tea bag before. Something change with the normal way? This is normally how they have tea everywhere else, not that it's a bad thing! Just curious." Uri looked over at Japan who had been pulled by the waist carefully to be tucked against China's side making him blush at the kiss delivered t his temple when he then looked over at Uri.

"It's just something quick for being so early in the morning. There's no shame in using tea bags from time to time, is there?" Japan questioned looking at China then to Uri raising a black brow curiously then sighed with a little yawn. "I might just clean the house while we wait for the boys to get up. Would you want to get in the shower first, Yao-san? Since I'll be cleaning I'll just take one after you if you don't mind me not joining you this time." Uri blushed before Japan could even think about it and the preteen excused himself and left the room no doubt going for his room.

"You sure do know how to clear out a room -aru!" China playfully chuckled in Japan's ear and the smaller Asian nation pushed him away grinning for a moment. "I'll go get in the shower all on my lonesome then -aru."

Japan in turn clicked his tongue playfully at the Chinese man as he drifted out of the kitchen down the hall to the bathroom starting up the shower, that Japan could hear anyhow, then walked to their bedroom towards the back of the large house to get his clothes no doubt and Japan smiled softly to himself. Taking out his cell phone, one he used part of the time, to text Italy that he would not be attending the meeting today and left it at that for it as much as he loved Italy -and that was a lot- his best friend was a blabber mouth and could spill everything at the meeting and no one needed to know how his eldest was having hard times. Japan could hear China's feet going to the bathroom when the door shut behind him and he heard light feet on the stairs making him think Uri was coming back for some reason and he quickly got sucked into a texting debate with Italy about him not showing up to the meeting and him begging the Asian nation to come but Japan denied each attempt. Then he felt a tugging near his hip and he looked down at Xiong's wide eyed face and he looked absolutely adorable, like he was trying to win Japan over for something, and he caressed his black locks before lightly poking his nose.

"Why don't you go shower with Baba?" Japan phrased it as a question but Xiong felt crestfallen at the order for him to leave his mother be and turned on his heel fleeing the room making Japan groan into his hands. Why? Why was everyone so overly dramatic today? With another chime Japan swore he would throw out his phone if Italy or any other Nation texted him about not appearing at the Meeting today.

Xiong knocked on the door before pushing it open and his father opened the shower curtain when he stepped in then looked at his father hopefully. "Baba, can I come in with you? Okaa-san isn't happy with me." Xiong lamented sadly looking at his father with large eyes that sparkled as if to promise tear and China smiled at his son. "Please, Baba? Can I?"

"Shi, of course you can -aru!" China replied cheerfully to his son who slid in then shut the door behind him, shedding his clothes quickly then rushing over the shower sliding in with his father under the water and China shut the curtain creating the pod of warmth as he slicked his hands over his hair and Xiong did the same making his father smile. China then grabbed the shampoo scrubbing it into his hair tilting his head back for moment to allow allow the water to run through along his scalp then began scrubbing to get the soap out vigorously then repeated the process for the conditioner that went rather quickly. He turned to Chiyo scrubbing some shampoo into his son's hair after getting a little palm full and the boy hummed.

"Baba?" He mad a soft noise in response and China looked at his son curiously who kept his eyes shut. Washing the shampoo went easy and when he got to the conditioner Xiong risked to open his eyes, the same color his brother shared with China, and yet they looked sad right then. "Baba, do you love Uri more than me? Do you love him more because he's a lot older than me and doesn't need you to help him all the time? It just seems like you love Uri more than you love me and Chiyo sometimes."

"Aiyaa, Xiong! Why would ever ever think such a thing of Baba -aru?!" China asked in an exclamation when his eyes widened when he looked at Xiong who just shuffled and shrugged his little shoulders as China squatted. Yes, not good to do in a shower given his age but looking into Xiong's eyes he felt that same sensation in his chest as earlier. "Xiong, I do not love any of my sons more than the other! That would be me saying I loved Chiyo more than you or that I loved you and Chiyo more than Uri! There is no choosing among my sons and I love you all equally, don't you know that -aru?" China then hesitated before speaking again. "Do you hate your brother, Xiong?"

Xiong jerked at that with wide eyes and he then looked down guiltily like the wet shower floor would give him an answer as his father began washing his body, waiting, and Xiong finally looked up taking the soapy sponge from China before looking away. "I don't. It's just that when he's here it seems like he does whatever he wants to do and you pay special attention to him when he can easily go back to his own Baba! I don't see why he still goes back and forth like he does! Why do you keep doing that with Russia?"

China was at a loss for a moment before he got his bearings together and pieced his sentences together carefully. "He goes back and forth, Xiong, because he loves both of his homes. And whether you believe me or not but Uri does love you and loves being around here with us." He sighed when he got no reaction and China then poked Xiong's cheek. "Wǒ ài nǐ, Xiong." That made the boy blush then look down again like he was suddenly awkward as he washed his body and China chuckled. "And what do you say to Baba's wǒ ài nǐ? Hm? Didn't I raise you not to break Baba's heart?"

Xiong finally giggled looking up at his father with a little sigh. "Ai shiteru, Baba!" Xiong chirped to his father who chuckled happily and Xiong struggled to reach his back before pouting up at his father. "Baba, wash my back! Please?"

"Fine fine -aru." China bent feeling his back throb in response like it was going to give out and he scrubbed Xiong's back thoroughly but quickly when he noticed his son's hand and touched the ends of it. "Looks like you're going to need a haircut soon - aru! Okaa-san will have to give it a trim when we get out -aru." He marveled at the black shade, just like Japan's, but held the same silky texture as his own when Xiong spun with anger in his face yet again making China blink."What? What did I say?"

"I don't want to cut my hair, Baba!" Xiong shouted covering the crown of his head like that might keep his mother away and China laughed as he helped rinse the suds off Xiong best he could. "Please don't let Okaa-san cut my hair, Baba! I want to have long hair like you! It's pretty and I want to have hair like yours!" China laughed again when he rinsed off his own body then turned the water off diving them into the chilly air and China opened the curtain stepping out grabbing the towel of his then rubbing his long hair squeezing the locks tightly before jerking up flipping his wet hair back where it slapped his back and clung.

"You don't want hair like mind! It's long and it's a pain in the butt -aru!" China replied with a smile on his lips when he wrapped the towel around his hips and chuckled, rather amused. "It's annoying when you way up drooling and the hair is clinging to your cheek almost in your mouth or waking up with long hairs in the back of your throat -aru! It's gross, you wouldn't like long hair, Xiong. I'm always losing hairs much to Okaa-san's irritation and I'm always "shedding" as he puts it, every season. Long hair can be a big pain to deal with, Xiong, I wouldn't suggest growing it out -aru."

Xiong looked at his father as he stepped out of the shower and let his father towel his hair, rubbing and squeezing the black locks before pulling it off with a flourish that made him giggle briefly when he then wrapped the towel around him when a shiver rolled over him. Then he seemed to come to a realization. "But you still keep your hair long, Baba! Even though you say it's a pain in the butt you keep it long!" Xiong cried like it was an epiphany to the small boy who stared at his father accusingly who laughed joyfully now.

"That's because Okaa-san loves my hair, no matter how annoyed he gets at my "shedding" -aru!" China then smiled at his son who didn't seem to make any moves for the door so China did the next best thing and began drying his arms and legs well enough and proceeded to get dressed while his son st on the toilet looking thoughtful. "Do you really want your hair long so badly -aru? Why would you want too?"

"Because, like you just said, Okaa-san loves long hair! If I grow my hair long he'll love me more! Right?" Xiong asked looking like he had the perfect idea now as his golden brown eyes glowed, so much like his own and like his brother's, that China felt a little stab of guilt that his son got the wrong idea from his words. Perhaps he should have phrased it better? "Baba? Would Okaa-san love me more if my hair was long? Would he? Or is going to just cut my hair when he sees how long it's gotten?"

"He might cut your hair -aru. But you have to remember, Xiong, Okaa-san already loves you deeply! It's not about hair, Xiong." China explained as he tugged his pants up finding it difficult to do so with the humidity in the air from the shower and he then laughed breathlessly despite his struggle. "I actually thing Okaa-san would beat me up if I let you grow your hair as long as Baba's -aru!"

"No he wouldn't! I promise I'll keep him from kicking your butt, Baba, if you let me grow my hair out!" Xiong asked desperately when he tugged on his thick locks of hair rather insistently like it would make his hair grow out as long as China's and he smiled sadly at his son. He tugged his shirt on buttoning it up and Xiong pouted. "Please? Pretty please? Can I grow my hair out just a litttllee past my shoulders? Please, Baba?"

"No, Xiong and that's the last time I'll say no." China sighed out then looked at his son narrowing his eyes when he then chose to sit on the floor after his back's aches and groans pleaded with him to do so for there was no other seat save for the one Xiong was on. He offered a smile, however, and then draped his arm across his knee. "Besides you are absolutely, positively without a doubt kawaii with your short hair -aru!"

"No! I don't want to be! It's Chiyo's job to be kawaii!" He shouted while an upset light showed itself in his eyes and China frowned softly when tears actually began forming in Xiong's cheeks and he kicked his feet despite being some height from the ground. "Hansamu ni naritai, Baba! Kawaī janai! It's not fair!" The boy looked more angry now, a confused anger, but angry nonetheless now and China blinked at the six year old who had resorted to Japanese just to get his emotions and point across. He grunted as he got to his knees then decided to just shuffle over to his son and sighed.

"Xiong, it isn't your brother's job to be kawaii -aru. He is seen that way because he is! He's only three so he has that kawaii charm about him! But you should enjoy your time being kawaii right now, Xiong, and think about later when you're older how handsome you'll be! Enjoy the attention you get from being kawaii because the attention you get when you're handsome is much different -aru." China explained when he felt a water droplet slide onto his shirt and soak in from the ends of his hair and he realized he'd yet to put his hair up or dry it properly and he sighed looking at his son. Xiong's own shaggy hair dripped on his shoulders and he then pinched a droplet. "Don't look so sad -aru."

"It's stupid." Xiong stated crossing his arms with a pout on his lips in place and China rubbed his eyes like he was tired with the boy who yawned before he could help himself. "Is Okaa-san still goign to let me make breakfast, Baba? Or is he mad cause I was mean to Uri?"

"I don't know -aru. How about you get dressed and we'll find out?" China suggested with a quirk of his brow and opened the door letting Xiong out first who ran up the stairs with the bottoms of his wet feet lightly slapping the wooden stairs and floor upstairs when the Chinese man floated to the kitchen and sighed at Japan who looked up. "Aiyaa! These boys are so complex! You'd expect these kind of things to be with girls -aru!" He mumbled the words shuffling over to Japan and the man laughed when China's head came to thonk against his shoulder.

"Complex? Yes. But they're our boys and you love them~" Japan replied with a playful lilt to his voice and China chuckled wrapping his arms around Japan's waist nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck sighing out. "They'll be men before you know it, Yao-san, and you're going to be sad that you will no longer have children running to you with their "complex problems" as you state! Give them time to mature and I'm sure they won't be so complex then, Yao-san. Just give it a little time." He then looked over when Xiong came running back in clothed albeit messily and he chuckled fondly. "So, Xiong, are you going to make breakfast?"

The boy gasped excitedly and waved his hands excitedly looking at his mother hopefully. "I can? Are you being serious? Please don't play with my feelings! Can I really try it, Okaa-san?" Xiong babbled at a speed that should be illegal to talk at so early in the morning but both parents smiled bemusedly at the boy who just looked at them with wide hopeful eyes now. "Tell me! Can I? Don't stand there smiling! Tell me, am I really going to to get to cook breakfast for you guys?"

China laughed stepping away from Japan and scooping the boy up before his back could protest and he grinned widely. "What do you think -aru?" The answering squeal, he was sure, could be heard around the world but it warmed his heart along with Uri's small smile from the doorway so much that he couldn't help but sink into the joy of it. It truly was a glorious sound!


	10. Chapter Ten - UsUk

It was strange that, even to America, the room seemed both larger yet smaller with all the seats having been taken by their respective owner and yet when he looked around the room he counted the heads, stared at the faces then clapped his hands like he was trying to get their attention. "Alright, so we're all here right? No one missing?" He questioned with a rather cute tilt to his head that his daughter tried to copy in the comfort of her mother's arms and it made some of the Nations around them chuckle fondly at the child as she copied her father and her little brows came together giving her a pouty look when she couldn't do it exactly.

"Oh! Elizaveta isn't here yet! And Japan isn't coming today either!" Italy called out from his spot at the long table then pointed towards Hungary's seat that held her country name tag and a little sketch of her flag then looked at America again with a smile on his lips like usual. The children who were under ten decided to play outside on the little playground the adults had created so they wouldn't interrupt their parent's meetings however their screams of joy and laughter would float up to the adults every once in a while and the only reason Jolene did not join them was because she wanted Mommy and Daddy.

"Oh right, right. She did text me that she'd be late." America mumbled to himself with his finger pressed against his lips like he was trying to hide that he was agreeing with Italy while Jolene watched on with her wide blue eyes. She'd been taught _never_ to hide her lips when talking cause it was rude so when she looked at her Mommy to reprimand him she merely got an affectionate smile and a finger to his lips signaling her to stay quiet for now. It was cute how she did it.

"I heard she was picking up Ileana and Levi from Romania, something about her having the kids for the week and might not make it to the Meeting in time." Liechtenstein put in with her high trembling voice as her own large green eyes fluttered from the table to America a few times before she went quiet. It was strange for the sweet girl to be so quiet but America simply sighed moving a hand through his hair looking around the table for anymore missing faces and then fought the urge to rub his eyes to fight of the fatigue that was batting at him as playfully as a kitten with string.

"Alright, so it's Hungary, China and Japan, right?" England cut in with his no-nonsense tone that Jolene recognized from home and his green eyes locked onto America's making him raise a brow. "Move on now. Let's get to the point so most of us can either go home if it's close enough or go to their hotels for the day to prepare for their trips home. Get to the point." Jolene, at this point, had begun squirming in her mother's lap rather uncomfortably then shoved herself out of his lap crawling over to her father and he plucked the four year up happily placing her on his hip and she proceeded to amuse herself with tugging on a piece of his caramel colored hair.

"Fine! Doe anyone have anything they want to bring up? Any problems anyone wants to put on the table?" America asked when his glasses were nudged and Jolene giggled quietly when she twisted a caramel strand around her tiny fingers before she looked over at her mother and squirmed to be put down. It would seem her time on her father's hip was up for she crawled back across the table to her mother and plant herself back into England's lap happily and England began stroking his daughter's long sunshine blonde hair with a smile. Jolene was surprisingly quiet right now but England knew better than anyone it was just because she was shy to be surrounded by faces she had seen a long time ago but was not totally familiar with and with her warmth on his lap it almost reminded him of the times when America was that small. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and he bounced her lightly as looks were shared for a moment while England sighed tiredly wishing he could just go home right now and get some more sleep...

"Oh! How about this!" Italy chirped out pressing his palms against the table looking excited at the thought of it, his amber eyes sparkling with his brilliant idea and he looked to Finland, bouncing on his toes happily. "This isn't a concern or problem but because he's due in two months we should give him a baby shower! It's kind of late but all we need to know is the gender and we can throw him a baby shower! What do you think, Finland? Does that sound okay to you? Wouldn't it be awesome to have a bunch of little baby clothes to look at and baby stuff?"

"Oh, that'd be absolutely amazing! I'd appreciate it very much if we did that!" Finland chirped when his hands came together happily, his violet eyes shimmering much like Italy's and he smiled brilliantly. "It'd be amazing! I'm a bit excited to think of myself having a baby shower! I would never have thought of it on my own! Thank you for bringing it up, Italy!" His hand caressed his stomach and he grinned widely with excitement while Sweden took his free hand under the table squeezing it softly and America planted his hands on his hips.

"That's settled then! We'll plan for your baby shower to be in the next three days or so for a late one as it's not early on, you know? I am sorry none of us thought to give you a baby shower earlier, Fin." America looked sheepish when he spoke but Finland just smiled at him like he understood and England nodded. Jolene, however, was curious and a bit lost when she tilted her head back until the top of it touched her mother's chest and she blinked looking up at him and he looked back at her blinking in the same way as if curious as to what she was doing.

"Mommy, what's a baby shower? And why is it a party?" She asked curiously aware her voice was louder than she intended it to be and felt the flush of embarrassment rush to her cheeks as she stared up at England only to smother herself into his chest. She scowled, much like he did, when there was a few croons her way and England laughed at how shy his daughter was, so much like himself and he stroked her hair again.

"A baby shower is a little party with cake and presents for a pregnant person who's going to have a baby. It's to give them baby presents and sometimes reveal the gender of the baby so there's a little baby party thrown for the gender of said baby, get it?" England replied when Jolene, still looking rather lost, nodded before looking at her father and shifted in his lap facing him then reached up playing with his identical colored blonde locks of hair and smiled. He chuckled as she twisted her fingers into his hair happily while humming a little song of her own and America smiled at her when Germany stood up, his chair screeching back, and cleared his throat.

"Is there anything else that anyvun vould like to add to anything? Ve have time seeing as the children are entertaining themselves outside so ve have plenty of time to discuss anything as long as ve need too." Germany suggested with his loud but strict voice when Jolene's eyes widened as she heard it and she was immediately squirming out of her mother's lap. She then climbed up on the table running over with her little locks of hair flying over her shoulders rather adorably, coming to stand in front of the German with her own wide blue eyes only to offer a smile as she stepped close to him circling her arms around his neck and dangled there. She knew eventually, sooner or later, this loud man would have to pick her up. She was right when he looked over at her mother for a nod of consent from him and a smile at his daughter.

"You have a funny voice! Like, really funny! You don't say your W's right!" She noted with her wide eyes as she then reached up touching his blonde hair and taking in his shade of blue eyes, almost icy, and America laughed abruptly like a bark before he could help himself. "It's different from Mommy's! He sounds like Daddy but not and Daddy sometimes sounds like Mommy! But you're voice is really different! Why is your voice different? Is it that voice thingy Mommy told me about? That thing with the A?"

Italy released a little squeal at her adorable antics and snatched Jolene from Germany's arms and cuddled her happily making an interesting expression cross her face making England peal out in laughter. It was an expression like she was enjoying it, liking the cuddling even, but was unsure how she should _really_ feel about the sudden closeness of another person that wasn't her mother or father. But it seemed, after a moment in Italy's arms, she melted and cuddled him back making him smile brightly as he squeezed her gently and giggling softly as he held the little girl in his arms. "Ve~ You are just so so cute! Si! You are the cutest little girl I've ever seen!" Italy cooed happily as he gave her a nuzzle and looked at Germany with light in his amber eyes that had the German suspicious. "Luddy! I want a girl!"

Germany visibly paled in response to Italy's words. "Nein, ve already have twin boys that have yet to grow up fully yet. You have two five year old's, they're plenty enough a baby for you for right now, ve don't need another baby right now." Germany got out with a blush on his cheeks due to the attention and the request from Italy's words and he pressed his fingers against his forehead when Prussia cackled slapping his brother on the back. "For the love of _God_ , Gilbert I am begging you, don't open your damn mouth. _Please_."

It seemed his mumbled plea fell on deaf ears when Fritz gurgled in response to his father's cackles when he stood up and grinned at his blonde brother. "Ah come on, West! Give me a nice und ve'll call it even for your two nieces! Just give me vun! I have two nephews but I vant a little niece too!" Prussia cheerfully put in with a wide smile on his face and Italy giggled all but feeding off of Prussia's cheerful optimism just then and squeezed Jolene lightly only to get a squeeze back.

However, it seemed that she had been called cute again by a few other Nations and that had been enough for her when she squirmed lightly in Italy's hold and he released her only for her to rush across the table hiding herself into her mother's lap. It seemed that after her so much attention that her little moment of lapping up the affection was now far over and she had to hide in his mother's lap away from the adoring words, too overwhelmed by it. England stroked her hair comfortingly with a little chuckle in his throat while Italy and Prussia kept on babbling in turns about how Italy wanted a daughter and Prussia wanted a niece from him which lead to a big debacle in the room and America laughed cheerfully which just mixed in annoyingly.

"Shut up! Just shut up already!" Germany finally roared slamming his hands on the table cutting off all sound and Jolene jumped in her mother's arms, eyes wide, and yet it did what it was supposed to do. Italy stopped babbling letting off an Uwaa in fear as his curl crunched up tightly with the emotion and Prussia looked surprised at his composed brother's break in character, allowing Austria to tug on the back of his shirt until he flopped back into his seat next to the aristocratic nation."Mein Gott please just let us get this stupid damn Meeting over vith so ve can just go on our separate vays und get ready to go home tomorrow!"

America, always being bubbly and cheerful, could hardly stand the now thick atmosphere that hung over everyone and everything and cleared his throat holding his hands up to gain any attention. "Alright, dudes, ladies, is there _anything_ else other than the baby shower that needs to be brought up and dealt with now? It's your time to talk about it now! Any other problems? Any other situations? If not then we're gonna go our separate ways, like Germany said, and we'll see each other either next month or in the next three months! Now is the time to speak your piece!" America cheerfully informed placing his hands on his hands now as he saw a few head shakes and he sighed knowing that this Meeting had been completely pointless for a few moments but on a Sunday? Really? Do these people not know what a calendar was? He turned to his daughter clapping his hands and smiling. "Alrighty then! Jojo, let's go pick out your brother from the line up, steal Mommy and head home for dinner!"

"Yay! Let's go!" Jolene cheered launching herself at America happily while curling her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly and he caught her expertly and placed her on his hip like usual, moving on instinct and smiling then turned his attention to his lover who was glaring at him blushing as he stood up. His arms were crossed over his chest acting ever the part of a tsundere and America knew if Japan was here he'd be eating it up like a starved yaoi fan boy but alas, he was not. He tilted his head then swung Jolene up onto his shoulders grinning.

"Okie dokie, psycho, let's go get your brother!" America ran full speed out of the meeting room with the girl squealing excitedly as she sat on his shoulder, the wind blowing at her daring her to fall off as she clung to her father's hair tightly and he laughed cheerfully. England could say quite confidently that he didn't think twice when he took off in a dash after his lover and daughter.

He did it instinctively, running after them following the sound of their cheerful laughs and squeals as they ran down the halls and stairs with the English Nation doing his best to keep up with them. However it was about three halls and three stair cases and he was honestly winded when he figured if he was to get winded at all it would have been by the time he reached the fourth or fifth staircase and hall with the laughter being his only guide. He panted quickly as he walked close to an exit door, struggling to breath right into his aching lungs while Jolene screamed with joy outside that was then followed by delightful squeals of his daughter and he leaned against the door struggling to get a good breath into his tight lungs.

He had no clue why, out of the blue, it was so hard to breathe when not even a week ago he'd been able to stay on America's heels somewhat decently but today he just couldn't do it and as he struggled for a breath he swallowed feeling that dry pin needle pain radiating down his throat. He felt sweat along his hair line, threatening to streak down his face as he braced his hands on the door to keep from flying through it and swallowed again hoping to wet his throat a touch more to get the air down it smoother and yet it just resulted in him struggling to swallow and a cough being his answer. He cleared his throat slowly gaining his breath back when the tiny form at his side made him shriek and jerk away arms going up to protect his fear and the tiny body by his side shrieked too.

"Mummy, are you okay?" He shouted looking up at him and England relaxed significantly when he realized the familiar blue eyes of his son staring up at him worriedly. Like his father when he was worried his blue eyes fluttered around looking for the sign of danger or the cause for his mother being upset, his little brows pulling together and they glistened lightly like he was about to start crying for some reason. Only this time his eyes were bright with fear and the startled expression England himself must hold when he sighed out tugging Liam to his chest and stroking his hair for comfort.

"I'm alright, darling! You scared the hell out of me and I'm pretty tired from chasing your father and sister is all, I'll be perfectly fine when we get home!" He replied then tousling his son's hair and then took a small step back allowing Liam to look up at him curiously and England cupped his cheeks happily. "Let's just consider ourselves the lucky ones right now since we're going straight to your father's. We're one of the lucky ones since we only have to drive two to three hours tonight to get there!" He grinned when Liam blinked curiously behind his white framed glasses only to smile back at his mother. While they didn't live in America, only coming truly to to Meetings and to go to school during the year but the summer? Thanksgiving break? Christmas break? _All_ at his home much to his smug satisfaction.

* * *

"We're home!" Liam and Jolene cried when their father pulled into the driveway and parked, the both of them removing their seat belts and scrambling out of seats throwing the car door open then running out to the front door right to the handle which Liam gripped in his hand and Jolene scowled and England shared a brief, tired smile before exiting the car as well slamming the doors shut then locking them with the button with a simultaneous click and approached the door which made the siblings bickering all the more coherent to them which they sighed in response.

There was a tradition America started which England found annoying but every day day, if they went out, America would let Liam and Jolene take turns unlocking the door so long as they remembered who did it last and didn't fight over it but as they were children it resulted in fights anyhow due to their ages but they were normally amazing over it. Today was not that day apparently. Jolene's little face was turning red with anger when she spun looking up at America with a pout on her face and eyes sparkling. "I want to do it this time, Daddy! It's my turn!" She whined making America laugh for moment as England shot him a pretty fierce glare that cut the sound off in his throat like a gurgle and he then smiled at his daughter instead. Sure, he shouldn't have laughed but it was just _funny_ the way they fought that it often reminded himself of his own relationship with his brother and Jolene honestly made him wonder if England had been the same way with his siblings.

"No, I want too!" Liam shouted throwing an outraged hand towards his sister like she was something he wanted to display. "She's lying, she did it last time, Daddy! It isn't fair if she does it again!" Their eyes, his and Jolene's, were large wet blue spheres that promised to spill onto anger reddened cheeks but it made both parents flinch instead. It was always a huge debacle when the children wanted to unlock the door but this was perhaps the taking it one step ahead and they both stared at their parents impatiently.

"Well, if no one remembers who unlocked the door last time then Daddy will unlock the door today! We need to get in anyways so Mummy can start doing dinner!" America declared cheerfully fidgeting with the keys until he found the house key walking between the two children sliding into the lock then opened the door stepping into the rather cool house and America walked for the stairs no doubt to change out of his suit into something else knowing him. England walked in sighing knowing what was about to come when his daughter's whines sounded out behind him, as expected as a four year old who didn't get her way, but this time he felt irritation beginning to spark inside of him like warning flares.

"But Mommy it's not fair! I wanted to do it!" She cried with those tears now fully forming in her eyes, clinging to her lashes as her lower lip trembled and England sighed looking down at his daughter picking her up holding the four year old to his hip. His irritation began mounting slightly when her little whimpers continued on and it was in him to snap at her and tell her to suck it up but he bit it down. "It isn't fair, Mommy!"

England merely sighed trying to cling to his calm when his daughter continued her pout. "Nothing in life is fair, darling, trust me. I'd know better than you it's not fair." He sighed out bouncing her gently which normally used to work when she was fussy and tired but he knew today honestly wasn't her fault when he looked at it and it helped sooth his irritation for a moment. Jolene was four, she'd yet to to eat lunch or an afternoon snack and she missed her afternoon nap they had set religiously at one thirty every day until two fifteen. They did it every day on the dot and she could now wake herself up at two fifteen on her own, her biological clock working rather beautifully in that department but he knew that due to her skipped nap she'd just have to go to bed earlier, most likely after dinner or at seven o'clock today. It'd be horrid in the morning but Jolene needed sleep if she was going to function.

Jolene, however, in four year old fashion whined loudly with tears threatening to fall, quivered on her lashes like they were filling with more water. "I wanted to do it though!" She sniffled then looking at her mother like it might convince him to join her reasoning but it just made her mother sigh as he continued bouncing her lightly. He knew they both were cranky, irritated and impatient with one another and it would only spell disaster if she didn't drop the attitude but being four years old she really wasn't aware of her attitude.

"Look, I know you wanted too, darling, but Daddy had to do it or else you would have continued fighting with your brother and Daddy wanted to avoid that best as possible. Plus, Mummy is not feeling well enough to deal with your bickering or your attitude right now, Jolene." England replied when he walked to the kitchen with her whining quietly to herself on his hip when he then plopped her onto the counter noticing the tears dripping down her cheeks and felt a tiny shiver of irritation mixed with dread. Well, the tears started that meant the temper tantrum wouldn't be far behind them and it made his back stiffen at the thought but he smiled at his daughter to feign his irritation. "Do you want to sit here and watch Mummy while he makes dinner for everyone? Would that make you feel better?"

"No! I wanted to unlock the door, Mommy! It's not fair!" She wailed as her tears gushed down her cheeks now ignoring England's question as her little hands found their way to her eyes rubbing at the tears there with little sobs leaving her lips and he gritted his teeth. He rubbed his forehead as her sobs drilled into his ears painfully and into his head which made him feel horrible at losing his patience with Jolene but when he took her off the counter he gave her a little nudge towards the kitchen door and she hiccuped.

"If you are going to cry, throw a fit and scream like I know you are then you need to go right on to your room, little miss. Mummy told you already he does not feel well and you're ignoring Mummy which is hurting my feelings. Now go to your room if you're going to do that! I don't feel well enough to deal with it today, Jolene." England got out with a snappish tone with his hand glued to his forehead rubbing it insistently like that would make the painful ache go away but his stomach squeezed and rolled with a wave of nausea he was chalking up to the car ride and not eating. His head was pounding viciously when his daughter looked up at him, her blonde hair clinging to her wet sticky cheeks in tendrils when her eyes began growing wet and shiny with a fresh round of tears that made England groan as guilt speared his chest.

"You're mean, Mommy! You're a mean Mommy, why are you being mean?" She sobbed out while England felt the urge to cry himself at his daughter's words that stabbed him where it hurt the most and he looked down at her refusing to cry. What she was doing was pushing him without even meaning too, insisting and not letting it go she didn't unlock the door and was trying to get him to _see_ how unfair it had been but he wasn't giving at the thought and so she was resorting to her temper tantrum she had obviously been saving. "I just wanted to unlock the door cause it was _my turn!_ "

"Jolene Isabel Kirkland, you do not raise your voice at Mummy! So watch your mouth right now!" England snapped at her while tears rolled down her cheeks but it seemed to kick the tantrum into full episode as she stomped her feet hard on the floor wailing in response and he grit his teeth once again trying to keep himself calm with one little fact; Jolene did this on a daily basis and it wasn't anything new. So why was he so deeply irritated? Was it because this was his flesh and blood daughter treating it this way? Or because none of the children he raised, in the past, had acted like this? It turned to frustration, anger almost, when she began to jump and stomp hard as she screamed in response with her little hands still pressed to her eyes as she wailed loudly and England had quite literally had enough of this little episode. He grabbed one of her hands away from her face, even though she resisted, and spun her around briskly delivering a sharp but solid slap to her butt making her freeze like he hit her stop button. "Now I told you to go to your room but you didn't listen! Mummy said if you were going to scream and kick up a fuss go to your room for I didn't feel well and you ignored Mummy! You need to listen to me, Jolene Isabel Kirkland, and you better do it now! You get a spank for not listening to Mummy when he told you to go!"

Jolene stared at England as if now frozen at the use of her full name and her little lip quivered as he noticed Liam standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking on with wide eyes filled with shock. Whether at England's yelling or his sister's theatrics he had no clue but Jolene then began sobbing wildly with a new fervor as she yanked her hand from England's hiccuping as she wailed now. " _Daddy! Daddy! Mommy is mean, Daddy!_ " She screamed at the top of her lungs which had England jolting like she tased him straight to his core, his irritation washing as quick as it had flooded him, and he gasped with the behavior of himself he'd displayed and reached for Jolene who stepped away from him like he was the Devil himself.

"Oh, darling, Jolene, baby girl I am so sorry! Mummy is so sorry! I wasn't think, darling, I wasn't feeling well and I let myself get irritated, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed with sorrow evident in his tone with guilt being the undertone as he felt tears rushing to press behind his eyes promising to gush down. Why had he let the irritation get so bad? He didn't know but he did know at least that it grew so quick he didn't have time to look at it or control it when he grew and ballooned each time Jolene screamed or stomped her foot fueling it. Jolene wailed for America who could be heard running across the floor upstairs somewhere then his pounding his feet on the stairs when he burst into the kitchen taking in the scene of his daughter sobbing wildly and England's own eyes that were glistening with his own tears of distress.

America took a breath deciding now was better than any to step in. "Arthur? What's going on?" He asked when Jolene ran to him sobbing and hid her wet face against his stomach when his hand came down to rest on her head. "Iggy? What happened? What is she losing her shit for?" England hugged his elbows to himself with tears growing in those lovely green eyes of his when his lip trembled softly at his daughter's sobs and a distressed, longing cross his face like he wanted to be the one to comfort Jolene and it hurt she ran to America rather than let him fix it.

The tears, for how itchy and hot they felt, didn't fall on his cheeks yet surprising him at how well he was keeping them in check. The only problem was America looked like a wet streak with concern on his face and the kitchen was waving with the water in his eyes. "I wasn't thinking and I wasn't feeling well, I was getting irritated and I warned her if she was going to throw a fit to go to her room. She was still putting up a fuss over not unlocking the front door and how it wasn't fair so she resorted to a tantrum here and I got irritated, I lost it for a moment and so-"

"Mommy spanked me!" Jolene howled while tears rolled down her cheeks, smearing against her cheek when she pressed her face against America's stomach again like it would hide her from England. "Mommy was being really mean, Daddy!" At the stricken look on England's face it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the words hurt England in the place that mattered. It made America frown at the sight of England looking away with the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks and yet when that didn't work he turned facing the corner rather than looking at the room and America's heart throbbed.

"Jojo, don't say that about Mommy, you know better than anyone he isn't mean. But so what if Mommy spanked you once?" America asked when he ruffled her hair softly then squatted before her as small little sobs left her lips and he rubbed the wet skin under her eye sighing softly at the sight of her sparkling blue eyes. "The way I see it, kid, is Mommy isn't feeling good at all and he has to do dinner but he gave you a warning didn't he? He told you to go to your room if you were going to throw a tantrum and that he didn't feel good but you ignored him didn't you?" Her large blue eyes sparkled as she hesitated looking at her father who was meeting her gaze evenly until she nodded just as hesitantly and America sighed brushing her cheeks dry best as possible. "Well I think you had it coming then when you deliberately ignored him, doll face. Now stop those crocodile tears and go color with Liam, hm? Doesn't that sound fun?"

Jolene sniffled when America reached into his jeans pocket and pulled a tissue out holding it to her nose which she blew into and he smiled throwing it away, grabbing a new tissue and rubbed her cheeks with it, then her eyes carefully removing the tears and Liam walked into the kitchen holding his hand out to his sister. She looked at him taking his hand smiling hesitantly as her brother who gave her hand a little squeeze as he took her from the room, America's hand sliding off her head happily as they walked away mouthing "Thanks, bud" to Liam who smiled then promised Jolene she could have the greens if she wanted them. England was leaning against the counter still facing away from the room, a hand obviously pressed against his forehead when America walked over to him tugging at the sleeve covering his elbow making England turn into a hug hiding his face still and America pressed a kiss against the top of his head softly when he felt the hot drips on his shirt. It nearly broke his heart at the tears the way it nearly broke him to hear his daughter scream the way she did and he hugged England a little tighter rubbing his back softly, soothingly.

"Baby, why don't you lay down for now? Get some rest? You're upset and you're already not feeling good, so why don't you rest? I can take the kids to McDonald's, I don't mind climbing back in the car! I'll make sure to bring you back something you'll enjoy!" America cheerfully mumbled the words to England who sighed lifting his head, lashes wet but his eyes looked a little happier than before and pressed a kiss against his lips making the English nation blush fiercely at and he then sighed with a little clench to his jaw. While it was only natural to expect America to eat that junk food and enjoy it while not gaining a single visible pound he really didn't like to think of his children eating that garbage even if he knew his children would also be completely and totally overjoyed at the thought of eating out.

"Fine, go on and take the kids out. Just don't stay out there, alright?" England asked looking at America who gave the softest, cutest little yay of victory that brought a smile on the Brit's face as brilliant as the sun and he then pecked America's lips again happily when the man then stepped away. "Don't take long, okay? I want you to come lay with me soon~" Oh there was plenty implications there and America blushed now, a pretty vibrant red that had England laughing with full gusto. It was clear, time to time, just how YOUNG America was and it was absolutely precious to him! He laughed harder when America scowled at him now and he just couldn't seem to stop the manic, bursting laughter that left his lips now as he rubbed his forehead only to sigh.

"Love you too, I guess." America replied in a grumble but happily gave England another kiss before turning to swipe the keys off of the counter where England had tossed them, the English Nation walking by him with a humored smile on his lips and disappeared out of the room to the stairs no doubt. The American grinned walking into the living room taking a moment to just gaze at the four and seven year old coloring happily on the printer paper joyfully, giggling to themselves, and he jingled the keys making them look up with wide eyes of surprise. "Who wants to go with Daddy to Mickey D's?"

"I do!" They screamed jumping up with excitement that made their blue eyes sparkle with excitement and America laughed when his children swiped up their shoes shoving them on their feet anew and then grabbed their little sweatshirts without needing the prompting and encouraging to get them on. America grinned while they shouted their goodbyes to England who had his grumpy reply to it and complained of how unhealthy McDonald's was but called out his love nonetheless to them and America opened the door letting the terrors run outside to the car once more seeming to have no problem with going right back into the car again. He unlocked the doors allowing Liam and Jolene to scramble into the car as America walked over helping his daughter buckle into her little car seat when he them checked over Liam before sliding into the front seat after shutting the back doors and slammed the drivers side and adjusted the visor. Jolene was swinging her legs which made her hair and ahoge bob softly in time with her swinging legs and he twisted when she met his eyes in the visor.

"Hey, Daddy, can I unlock the front door this time when we get home?" She asked rather innocently, cutely even and appeared completely recovered from her temper tantrum like it never occurred making America blink once or twice before he burst out with laughter that sounded uncontrollable. She looked confused for a moment when he twisted the key in the ignition and twisted in his seat to reverse out of their driveway smiling when he chuckled a few time low in his throat as his amusement bubbled. He really, deeply and truly loved his little Princess!


	11. Chapter Eleven - SuFin

It was nice out as Finland and Sweden walked into the house, the hinges lightly squeaking when Finland smiled upwards at Sweden who raised a brow. "You know, I think it's really sweet that they want to put together a little baby shower of us so late in the pregnancy! It's very thoughtful and sweet of them!" Finland stated when he kicked his shoes off pressing a hand against the wall to steady himself when he heard the sounds of two feet pounding against the floor making it tremble gently and then feet that came flying down the stairs. He barely had his coat off when both Sealand and Ladonia cam running down the hall twisting around down the short little hall to Finland and Sweden, both boys stopping in front of their parents with two pairs of blue eyes staring impatiently at them.

Sealand had a red mark on the side of his neck and his forearm that left no doubt as to how the boys were rough housing no doubt moments before they came home. "Mama, Erland was pinning me to the bed and floor when you were gone! And he kicked me in the side and hurt my ribs!" Sealand exclaimed with a very accusatory tone in his voice when he looked at Finland who hung his head forward for a moment sighing out like he was tired. Sealand felt a small burst of pity when he shuffled looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Mama."

Finland lifted his head with another little sigh when he looked at Sealand who was looking rather guilty, saddened even and Ladonia was scowling at the wall as if he too felt some shame at bombarding Finland the moment they came right to him the moment he came in the door. If there was one thing he'd wish for, after having a healthy baby, would be that his sons would get along. When he got pregnant it felt like whatever stress had been building between Ladonia and Sealand came to a rather ugly head very quickly it would seem and as the months progressed to the baby's birth it seemed to be getting right down ugly. They screamed at all hours of the day, they were fighting or physically trying to restrain one another when the time came to it and they were fighting over the minuscule things; not passing the salt, not picking up clothing, who's turn it was for the laundry, not doing the dishes or even being around one another. From anything to everything the boys seemed to fight over, even with Finland and Sweden! They fought and screamed with them making both parents in awe of this new rebellion and anger in the boys that had never before manifested itself and Ladonia was always taunting Sealand at every turn and the blonde would respond with a fury that would remind one of England in his younger years.

"Erland, why do you feel the need to constantly feel the need to taunt Peter at every turn?" Finland sighed out with irritation clear in his voice when he looked at the two boys in front of him then pressed a hand against his forehead rubbing it fiercely in response to the building migraine. Sweden stared at his husband silently for a moment or two then glared at the red head and blonde before them making them pale under the weight of Sweden's glare and freeze from their shuffling or losing their expressions all together when he began rubbing Finland's shoulders comfortingly. Finland looked over his shoulder at Sweden with a little confused smile on his lips, hand still firmly pressed against his forehead when the Swede then turned his attention to the boys again.

"Why don't you go lay down, Tino, and I'll be right there to rub your feet if you want." Finland blushed then feeling a hot slash of shame at how it sounded to him. Like he _expected_ Sweden to rub his feet and Sweden realized his mistake and sighed out lightly. "I don't mean it that way, Tino. Just go rest. You're seven months and going to be eight months in three short days so you need to starting getting as much rest as you possibly can for the birth." Finland still felt the warmth in his cheeks but he understood perfectly.

He then turned his attention to the boys realizing he was being offered a chance to get out of the situation and pass on the outcome of putting more stress on him, the baby and the situation by losing his cool on the boys. "Alright. I'll see you up there then, Berwald, and as for you two." He narrowed his eyes on the boys for a moment, his violet eyes flashing once with warning when he pointed at them. "You both need to start chilling out and it better be soon. I don't think you want to set a bad example for your little brother or sister, do you?"

Both boys now looked down like they couldn't bear to look at Finland when he waddled past to the stairs climbing up them slowly, the stairs creaking underneath his feet and Sweden waited until the squeaking of the stairs was quiet and Finland was no doubt walking down the hall before turning his attention to the Micro-Nations before him and crossed his arms over his chest tightly. "What was the problem today? What caused the fight _this_ time? You both need to cut this shit and start respecting one another! I don't care what you may think of me half the time but you respect that man, you hear me? He is giving birth shortly and you have no clue what you're putting him through! None!" He then paused to get his voice under control, his jaw tightening repeatedly before he chose to speak again this time low and the anger was pretty evident. "If this is some kind of battle of affections for Finland then knock it the the hell off for you know he has more than enough love to give. Now, start behaving or I'll personally make sure you're seen as the numskulls you inside on acting as and everyone claims you are! Clear?"

"Yes, sir." Peter mumbled under his breath fiddling with his fingers guiltily and he fidgeted like the guilt was overwhelming for the small boy when Sweden then turned his stare to Ladonia who was quiet but nodded silently looking at the wall with a scowl on his face. Sweden sighed then rubbing his forehead much like Finland had before he left then kicked his shoes off, shrugged his coat off and nudged his glasses up his nose before walking to the stairs climbing up them. He didn't like yelling, he didn't like enforcing or coming on too strong to the boys but dammit sometimes he had too!

He didn't know how to handle the boys half the time but he knew he needed to get a handle or routine on doing this for what was he going to do when the baby grew up to be the same age as both of them? What if they had more than one baby? What if they had two or more children? He _needed_ to start having a firmer grip on discipline. He sighed walking up the stairs then down the hall to the bedroom of his and his husband, moving his hand through his hair tugging on the locks for a moment trying regain his composure which was easy until he approached the doors of the bedroom and pushed them open. When he entered the room it was literally to a sight he never wished to see or ever want to see for the fear that gripped him was as cold as the wind outside and just as biting. Finland was on his knees by the bed, hands braced on the edge but white knuckled and holding it for life it would seem as he panted quietly like he was breathing through something and trying to keep his composure or something of the sort as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face and he was pale making him look sickly. When Finland looked up to see Sweden standing in the door way, pain fogging his eyes that Sweden could see, and he then offered a shaky smile even if panic now dominated Sweden's face despite his best intentions to keep his composure.

"Tino! Tino, are you okay?" He choked out walking forward quickly shutting the door behind him then rushing to the bed falling to his knees besides Finland. He scanned over the Finnish man looking for any sign of blood, of any water stains on his pants, _anything_ signaling birth or labor but saw nothing when he then turned his attention to Finland's face again and reached out stroking his hair from his face. "Is there pain? Are you going in labor? Do you know? Do I have to call an ambulance or anything? Tino?"

Finland took a few deep breathes letting his head drop so his forehead now pressed against the end of the bed, a hand slowly moving to his stomach pressing against it protectively almost like he was ordering the child to stay inside of him, his face now turning to one of determination. Like he was intending to go the full nine months and this baby had no say so in the matter. "I'm fine, Ber. It's just false labor." At Sweden's confused face Finland lifted his head looking exceptionally better now as the pain leeched away. "It's something the doctor warned me about that could happen in the next few months, it's just pain and false contractions that I could get to prepare my body for the pain of birth. That's all it is, Berwald, just natural body stuff."

Sweden sighed out then when a tiny smile curled over his lips at the relief when his husband smiled chuckling gently and yet Sweden could see how this little episode had absolutely drained the Finnish man despite looking so damn tired now and it made the Sweden brush his hand with his fingers affectionately. He knew that with this new event it was more important than ever that Sealand and Ladonia got over themselves and started acting like the proper boys they need to be for Finland and not stress him out so much. "You're more informed on all of this than I am, Tino. Do you have books about it too? I shouldn't be surprised."

"Nope, you shouldn't be! I have baby books too, both to read and both to create for the baby!" Finland replied when he yawned before he could help it then rubbed his eyes pushing himself to his feet with some struggle but Sweden swooped in helping him stand and he sighed rubbing his large stomach. He hoped, prayed even, that he would hold out until his due date in a short two months. "Would you nap with me, Ber? Or do you have other things to do right now before you can?"

"Didn't I promise you a foot rub if you needed it?" Sweden's voice was bland but to Finland it was playful and he giggled sweetly at his husband when he pulled the blankets back swinging his legs up allowing Sweden to tug the blanket over his massive stomach. "How's your back feeling? Is it still bothering you?" It seemed, in the recent months, Finland's stomach ballooned so suddenly with the baby's growth that it had given Finland some rather intense back pain from time to time with the weight of it. But, in his typical fashion, it seemed that Finland harder ever wanted to speak up about some kind of pain or discomfort with the pregnancy and often times kept it to himself until he couldn't deal with the pain anymore which is when Sweden would step in to help best he could.

"It's been bothering me some but not enough to warrant a back rub." Finland sighed then looked at Sweden smiling. "It's just been cramps, periodically, of the back muscles since this morning, nothing big! And certainly nothing I can't handle! Don't look so worried, Ber, let's just take a nap, okay? It'll be fun! Let's just rest together and take a little break!"

Sweden walked around the bed with a little smile on his lips when he took his glasses off, placing them on the bedside table then climbed under the blankets shuffling close to Finland who smiled delightfully. He curled his arm over to press his palm against the large stomach of Finland's stomach who looked pleased and curled closer to Sweden placing his head on his shoulder yawning gently. "Alright, so let's take the nap and then we'll have to deal with those little punks downstairs." Finland laughed then shushed Sweden.

"Oh, stop it! You know you love them!" Finland admonished playfully then giggled when he felt fingers scurrying across his side and he smiled pressing a kiss against Sweden's cheek happily. "You love them too much to be so serious with them!" He then settled in when Sweden hushed him just as playfully as Finland making him giggle again until he sighed out happily. "I love you, Berwald, I really do."

Sweden smiled gently when he gave the Finnish man a soft sweet kiss making the man nudge closer to him and Sweden pulled away pressing a kiss to the tip of Finland's nose and then his forehead sighing out which turned into a rather large and impressive yawn taking them both back in surprise. Then Finland beamed, swallowing down his own yawns, and let out a slow breath. "I love you too, Tino."

* * *

At first Finland thought it was just a dream with all the discomfort and pressure low in his back and hips, that the pain that speared him occasionally with an urge to push was part of a dream he'd had of his anxiety of the upcoming birth and he almost fell right back into his sleep. Then the pain speared so abruptly it shoved a gasp of surprise out of his lips when his eyes flew open as the pain burned through him making him cry out loudly into the dim lighting of the room and he then turned his attention to Sweden with tears of fear in his eyes. "Berwald! Please get up! Berwald, get up! Sweden, please get up and help me! Something's wrong!"

Sweden's lashes fluttered then opening to see Finland's wet pained face with panic bright in his eyes and he jerked up looking over Finland who was sobbing softly now as he reached out to hold onto Sweden who was looking over the man frantically to see where he was hurt, if he was. "What's wrong, Tino? Where does it hurt? What happened?" He shot the questions out cupping the Finnish mans wet cheeks feeling the panic beating at him when he came to the conclusion without even needed to look down or confirm it. "No. No! It's too early! It's happening now?"

"Yes, Sweden! Yes, it hurts, it hurts! Do something! Help me!" Finland cried out twitching in pain as tears rolled down his cheeks and he gasped when a jolt of pain stabbed at him making a whimper fly out of him and he clung to Sweden. "Please, do something, Sweden! Call an ambulance, please! I won't make it, I know I won't!" He began crying with earnest now with the pain that made him delirious almost due to being woken so suddenly as well making Sweden's worry bubble consistently before reaching over to get his glasses on and turn the lights on.

"You really don't think you'd make it to our car? Is it too far? Finland?" The Finnish man was crying and focusing on so much pain riddling his body that it made Sweden grimace at his husband who clung to him so tight his knuckles turned an impressive shade of white. He turned opening the drawer fiercely making the contents rattle and slide when he then pulled his phone out and Finland took a gulping breath only to cry out yet again with the tears hanging off his chin or sliding down his neck in response. "I'm so sorry, älskling, I can't imagine how painful it is."

"It's horrid! The baby is coming right now, Ber! Now! She's coming now and I don't think I'm going to make it to the car or the hospital, please help me!" Finland screamed with pain tight in his voice when he felt that unbearable wave of pressure that had him crying out so loud he expected the whole world and Heaven to hear him from the pain that squeezed him. It felt like he was constipated, something, blocking his inside so painfully and trying to shove it's way out and he couldn't do anything but helplessly feel his body contract and react to the pain that buzzed along his nerves. "Oh, _God_ help me, Berwald!"

Sweden got on the phone with the ringtone softly ringing in his ear when he held Finland's hand that squeezed his tightly, knuckles white and wedding ring glinting in the low lighting Sweden was surprised at how he felt a rush of gratitude for England. In the event of Nation pregnancy in males it was a known fact that men had no birth canal's, no real "equipment" that the women had to deal with a child birth and so, seeing the problem, England went ahead giving them natural birth canals so each time a birth was occurring there would be need for a C section each and every time someone was pregnant. It was a smart idea, that much he had to admit, but he hated hearing the whimpers of Finland as he quickly talked into the phone when the other side picked up and Finland screamed again at the unbearable sensations riddling his body and he swore for as long as he lived he'd never forget such a pain. And thought he'd experienced all he could when it came to pain!

He squeezed Sweden's hand tightly as another scream was ripped from him and his legs squirmed restlessly as his body ached and he wanted it to be over already. He wanted it all over and he wanted it to hurry up and be over. "It hurts! It hurts hurts _hurts!_ It feels like I'm going to rip!" Finland wailed out clinging to his husband's hands and Sweden hated the helplessness he felt at the situation and he clung to Finland's hand in response to the feeling as Finland cried out again in pain. It was painful just for Sweden to hear his husband crying out and see his body twisting helplessly as the contractions came one after another and each more painful than the last as his other hand clung to the phone so tightly the plastic protested in response.

"I'm so sorry, älskling, so sorry. They're coming, I promise, they're coming with an ambulance just hang on, okay?" Sweden softly encouraged when Finland squeezed his hand tighter if that were possible for him to do so and it was painful just to witness each squirm, each wriggle of pain and it dug into memory and each cry dug into his ears. It hurt to see Finland in clear pain like he was and he clung to Finland more than the man was clinging to him and he then pressed a soft kiss against Finland's sweaty, clammy forehead as he whimpered softly in response.

There was soft steps then the creaking of the door and when Sweden looked over Sealand had already stepped into the threshold only to pale and his eyes to widen when he took in the soaked bloody sheets then turned his wide blue eyes to Sweden with a question of alarm in his eyes. "Papa, what's going on?" He questioned sounding so much younger than he truly was and Sweden hesitated when Sealand then answered his own question in the same breath. "Is Mama having the baby? Why is he bleeding so much? Why?"

"Peter, please, go wait outside and direct the medics in when they get here in the ambulance, it is very important for your Mama to get to the hospital as soon as possible! Go, wait out there for them and let Ladonia know if he's awake." Sweden ordered looking over at his son who hesitated, weaving back and forth for a moment before taking off in a blur of pounding feet on the floor and then turned his attention back to Finland who was sobbing openly. It was upsetting seeing a man in so much pain, to see _anyone_ in so much pain, and he then brushed his hair from his face wondering if that also irritated the blonde.

"God, Berwald, it hurts so damn bad! I feel like I'm going to die!" He wailed the words loudly as his violet eyes sought out Sweden's and he hiccuped out a sob staring at his husband squeezing his hands only for his eyes to screw shut with a scream ripping out of him and a spasm of his body. He decided the best he could do for his husband, who seemed so uncomfortable, was to take off his pants at least and that's what he did with smooth, soothing motions lest he cry out in alarm and he then softly rubbed his calf like he was trying to give some sort of comfort when he dared peek between the crying man's legs. There was no head, no sign of anything yet but there seemed to be...something taking place but he was quite sure what as Finland hiccuped a cry. "I feel like pushing, I want too! I wanna push, Berwald, I want the pain to just _stop!_ How in the hell do women do this at all?"

"I know, Tino, I know you must want too but you can't right now, älskling, you can't. Just please wait, if you try to push now you might rip something and hurt yourself or the baby." He saw fear, true fear, flash through the violet irises as his tears continued welling on blonde lashes then dripping down his cheeks at the thought and Sweden felt nothing but guilt at saying it. But no matter how afraid Finland looked Sweden could tell the Nordic wanted nothing more than to push when his legs jerked in pain and he cried out again for what felt like the millionth time. "It'll be okay, Tino. But you asked a pretty good question and that is I have no clue how women do this at all, none whatsoever, but it'll be worth it, I promise."

It took about ten minutes of Finland screaming, crying, wailing, cursing and begging for the red and blue lights to streak in the window and he smiled at Finland who sobbed softly in what sounded like relief to Sweden's ears for that's the emotion that just washed right through the Swedish nation and he squeezed Finland's hand comfortingly. It was a flurry of emotion that followed when the front door was thrown up by a shrieking, high pitched Sealand stating the ambulance was here, the paramedics coming up to the bedroom and the Swede smiled at Finland who seemed to be crying now with relief at the thought of soon having his baby but also at the thought of this pain being over. It made the Finnish man laugh in a watery way when they stepped into the ambulance, Sweden barking for the boys to behave themselves then with a hope that this would be one of those quick births.

* * *

The hospital was sterile, the sharp tang of lemon cleanser obvious to the senses and normally hospitals were very quiet and as peaceful as a hospital could ever hope to achieve yet if listened hard enough the faint screams could be heard down the hall from the birthing wing of the hospital. In the room of the screams origins Sweden flinched with each raw scream that ripped it's way out for the poor Nation who seemed to have substantially increased in pain when he denied the pain medication despite Sweden wanting otherwise and nearly got a punch to the face by the pained Finnish man. Sweden's personal doctor, Elias Andersen, was situated between Finland's legs which were placed into the stirrups and his brows pulled together tightly with concentration and yet Finland whimpered at the pain that now seemed to run in waves down his hips and legs as if trying to cover as much area on his body as it could which was driving him slowly insane. Sweden was glad the screams at least seemed to be taking a break when he brushed the hair from his face back like he did at their home when pain crested over Finland's face when a contraction no doubt hit and a rather ferocious scream left his lips and he gripped Sweden's hand so tight it made pain ripple through it.

"God _dammit!_ This hurts! It hurts! _It hurts!_ " He screeched the words at a frequency that should not be possible for a grown man and yet here it was making Sweden cringe at the sound. He was a strong man, yes, but hearing anyone's loved one would hurt even the strongest of people. "Fuck, it hurts! How, please tell me, _how_ women do this? How do they do this more than _once?!_ Oh for love of God just come _out_ already!"

Sweden grimaced hating the screams leaving his husband when eh squeezed his hand softly when the loud sobs left Finland's lips as they had for the past five hours since arriving to the hospital and there had been nothing but disappointment for Finland when he learned he was no where near dilated for birthing yet. So it was fair to say both Finland and Sweden were pretty tired even though it was common knowledge labor could go on longer than just a mere five hours. "It'll be over with soon, älskling, trust me it will. And then when it's over, when it's all done, we'll have the baby and go home to show Peter and Erland." That seemed to touch something inside Finland making him sob now at the thought of it both being soon and having his baby soon, just minutes or hours away from coming and being able to go home with him. So close and yet it felt it would never happen.

"Mr. Finland, I'm going to need you to push for me on the next contraction." He stated looking up when his green eyes revealed his sympathy and patted his knee with his gloved hand. "You're very close, Mr. Finland, I'm starting to see the head slowly but surely so give me a push, a nice good one and I'm sure I'll be able to see the head clearer." He gave a rather confident, sympathetic smile that looked a strange combination of both emotions when he then put his hands back between Finland's legs while the Finnish man cried with the thought of more pain, more pushing that would get him nowhere for his baby didn't seem to want to come out in the slightest bit and it would only send more pain through his body than he wanted. He took a breath fighting against the urge to bear down and push now but waited for the go ahead from the doctor who was looking at the screen monitoring his contractions.

"And...Now! Push push push!" Dr. Andersen encouraged as the contraction broke through Finland with a rather impressive shriek that Sweden wondered, faintly, if the other nations could hear him shrieking from their homes then banished the thought when tears gushed down Finland's red and sweaty face. "Come on, you can do it, push push push!" Finland gulped air into his hungry lungs pushing again jerking his upper body up for leverage that Sweden provided when he curled an arm around his back and Finland screamed a sob, his shoulders quivering as he kept pushing when the contraction became one long wave of pain.

With the doctors encouraging Finland mustered some strength to keep pushing, keep going and Sweden hated each moment of Finland's screams and while he wanted to take a look down there he also didn't want to leave Finland up there alone and so he edged tilting his head to an angle to look down and swore he felt his head sway. It was pretty bloody but a shape, definitely a head, was slowly coming out and he felt a touch woozy returning to help Finland's position stay firm and he fought the swaying woozy sensation tugging at him when there was the glorious, beautiful sound Finland had been waiting for. Finland gasped which sounded more like a gurgle when he jerked with a tension releasing itself from his body which had been rigid with pain for hours and tears, fresh new ones, bubbled in his eyes at the sound of a pathetic tiny spluttering cough between his legs and, like the baby took a breath, ripped a blood curdling cry in the room as impressive as their mother's previous screams making Finland laugh weakly now sounding hysterical but happy. So happy.

He lifted his head despite it feeling hard, numb almost, he looked at the baby who was squirming and covered in blood which still had the umbilical cord attached when Finland held his arms out and the baby, bloody and all, was rested on his chest smearing blood on his hospital gown and yet he laughed when he touched the bloody, matted hair on the baby's head like it was the most precious thing now and it was true. Sweden, who prided himself on never truly showing much emotions, felt a prick of tears behind his glasses as he stared at the bloody little baby in Finland's arms, smearing his pale sweaty skin and gown with the blood as the baby cried pitifully against this skin as Sweden cut the cord before being taken away to be evaluated but the promise of returning soon. After that it took just a few pushes to remove the placenta and that was that.

The next matter was stitching Finland up for he _did_ rip quite a bit trying to deliver the baby who came out rather quickly once the head crowned and it ended up being a total of five stitches down there that definitely burned but after shifting, being put in a new nightgown and having his skin cleaned of blood from the baby he felt like a new person. Then Sweden took the warm rag and cleaned his face of sweat and tears which also felt so good he nearly cried at the feeling of being clean but he held them back when Sweden then settled himself in a chair by his side with the relaxation flowing between both Nations. Yet Finland couldn't relax all the way or quite as well as he wanted for all he could think about was his bloody little baby who was somewhere being cleaned and evaluated to see if she was healthy enough to go home in the next day or so and it broke his heart at the thought. He fidgeted in the bed as the clock ticked by but Sweden, understanding his husband's thoughts, turned his attention to the TV turning it on settling on some random news station to focus the mind on while time ticked by slow, so so slowly, and he held Finland's hand despite the cramps. The Finnish man looked down noticing the light blue bruises that promised to either darken or fade all together but made shame flush through him when he then held both of Sweden's hands in his own.

"I'm sorry, Ber." Finland caressed the light blue marks, identical in shape to his fingers, and lightly stroked them before lifting his hand up pressing a kiss against the back of it softly. "I didn't know I was holding it that tight, why didn't you tell me to lessen up on the hold? I didn't want to hurt you." He stroked the splotches softly then looked up at Sweden who was smiling softly at his husband and pressed a kiss against his rather warm forehead softly and then chuckled.

"It's fine, Tino. It'd be kind of rude to tell a person pushing out _another_ person from their body to "lessen up" on their tight hold. I understand, Tino, you were in pain and you needed to hold onto something and I didn't mind one bit. I barely even felt it if I'm going to be honest." Sweden replied pressing a kiss now against Finland's red cheek which was hot with exertion and he smiled softly at Finland but the Finnish man could see pride sparkling in those blue green eyes of his husband's. "You did wonderful, Tino, and I'm sure the baby will be perfectly fine. I honestly think the both of you were impatient with the other but in the end it was a beautiful job you did."

"Thank you, Ber." Finland whispered then tugged the Swedish man kissing him with a fierce appreciation, a fierce heat that was surprising to Sweden freezing him on spot when he then curled his arm around Finland's shoulder returning the fierceness of Finland with one of his own. It was the type of kiss you had when no one was around, the type that was so overwhelmed by emotion in both partners that it exploded with the kiss when it took place and both Nation's were rather tired, excited for their child and what it would mean from here on out. It was a long wait, however, and it took at least an hour before either parent heard a single thing about their child.

In the time the hour passed Finland was fighting sleep with Sweden focusing on the news while lounging with his arm bent on the bed to support his head and time had never been more long, more strenuous or ridiculously long for both men when the door cracked making them snap to attention. Finland _should_ have been sleeping, resting at least, but when Dr. Andersen knocked on the door then stepped in he both was yet wasn't surprised that Finland chose to fight against the sleep he so needed judging on the dark bags under his eyes. "So, a few things we should go over first before anything. You will be sore for some time and while you can definitely walk and move around I'd suggest you take it easy less you pull a stitch and have to come back, which I doubt you'd want too, Mr. Finland. "That got a smile out of the Finnish man. "Now, as your baby the gender is a girl, she's a bit smaller than other baby's as you were only in your seventh month but she's healthy. She'll have to stay over night with you but before you have any worries or anything of the kid just know she's perfect for a child born two months early. Strong like her parents I'd say."

"Oh, thank you! So she's really healthy? Nothing wrong with her? Absolutely nothing?" Finland questioned in a babble when he got a nod and a smile from the doctor and Finland looked at Sweden who had his own little relieved smile on his lips as he held his hand gently then turned his attention to the doctor again. "So can I see her? I can hold her, right?"

"Of course you can, she's perfectly fine to be held!" replied with a smile then grabbed his chair helping Finland put his legs in the stirrups to the Nation's confusion. "I just need to check your stitches once more, make sure they're fine and there's nothing else I might have missed when sewing so that'll take just...a...second. Done! Alright, you look fine, the stitches will dissolve on their own so don't worry about needing them taken out or anything! I'll go have a nurse bring the baby in from the nursery. Get some rest, Mr. Finland and I hope to see you and your daughter again! Congratulations, as well! A nurse will also be by with the birth certificate."

With that the doctor helped his legs out of the stirrups and then walked out of the room with his clipboard under his arm and slid out of the room leaving both Sweden and Finland alone yet again. It also left Finland to feel his heart growing with excitement at the prospect of meeting his daughter when he heard it echoed on the monitor making him blush when he then looked at Sweden leaning back against the pillows for a moment. "Why do you think she was born so early? I should have asked but I was scared to ask in case there was something wrong with _me_ that would warrant her coming earlier than expected."

"Who knows." Finland looked at Sweden who shrugged then yawned only to press a kiss against Finland's temple softly. "Many babies can be born early we just have to be grateful she was in the seventh month and not earlier, you know. Many women are unfortunate to have their child born early only to be put in the NICU for their child is so tiny that they can't breath on their own for months so we really should be lucky in that regard but it's still sad, isn't it? But now that she's here those boys will have something to prove they're better at which will be definitely annoying. Want to sell them?"

"Berwald! We are not selling our children!" Finland admonished but the giggles that left him warmed the Swedish man's chest but Finland sighed after a few moments of giggles then looked at Sweden holding his hand gently. "But I guess we should consider ourselves lucky she's healthy and perfect like she is. We're one of the lucky ones then, right?" Sweden nodded his answer when they lapsed into the quiet once more when there was a soft, gentle knock at the door gaining their attention when it was opened revealing a nurse smiling at the couple then walking in holding the door open as a second nurse walked in a clear plastic bassinet and Finland felt his heart speed up.

"I heard you wanted a special baby delivery?" The nurse question with a smile on her face, sparkles of excitement in her blue eyes that were all beautifully genuine as she thanked the nurse who'd pushed the baby in then shut the door walking the bassinet over on the free side of Finland's bed. "I know, knowing who you are and how old you are, I shouldn't be telling you how to shape your arms to hold a baby but make a cradle with your arms for me please? Perfect! Thank you!" She then reached into the little bassinet with it's clear sides and pulled out a squirming pink bundle with tiny noises leaving her as she looked around impatiently. "Alrighty, here you are!"

The baby let out an impressive whine when she was slid into Finland's arms professionally and happily did he marvel at the baby's warmth and weight that felt absolutely wonderful, perfect even and she stared up at him with surprise. He cooed down at her wordlessly for a moment hoping for a moment that she'd recognize the sound from when she'd been inside of him and he smiled at her. "Hello, baby, look at you! So sweet is what you are! You're my little sweetheart aren't you? Tunnistatko äidin äänen?" The baby's eyes widened looking at her mother when she heard the Finnish, her little hands curling a tiny bit and a little sound leaving her making Finland giggle. "Minä rakastan sinua kulta~"

Sweden smiled looking over the small baby who was resting happily in her mother's arms looking up at him when the Swedish man got a good look at her eyes then looked at Finland to see if he noticed but the man seemed oblivious as he crooned to the baby in Finnish then giggling at their daughter's reactions. When he had gotten pregnant Finland openly said he hoped the baby had Sweden's green blue eyes and he had hoped the baby would get Finland's sparkling violets and they would debate for hours what color the baby would ultimately have, both placing their own wishes for the eye color of the other. "Tino, look at her eyes." That got Finland's attention when he Sweden jerked his chin to the baby and Finland looked down again.

The baby's hair were mere pale wisps adorning her little head leaving it up to chance who's shade of blonde she'd inherit as she got older and yet it was her eyes that Finland focused on that he then found himself adoring with a happy edge the longer he marveled at her eyes. Her left eye was the green blue of her father and the right was a glittering violet like his very own. It was like the genetics couldn't decide which one she should have and blessed her with both. "Oh, what beautiful eyes you have!" Finland squealed out looking at her eyes as she stared up at her mother curiously still but her face was stoic like her father making him laugh at how her cuteness overrode the stony look on her face.

Sweden couldn't help smiling again when he cleared his throat lightly only to bend pressing a soft kiss against her head making the baby whine out like she didn't approve of the sudden kiss and turned her attention to her father instead now. Her mismatched eyes stared up at him with what looked like curious awe and he smiled at her crookedly while stroking the wisps of hair adorning her head, the fluffy texture adorable for her overall appearance and he then looked at Finland for a moment when color rushed to his cheeks dying them a light pink. Finland looked at him curiously when Sweden cleared throat again looking down at the baby meeting her big curious eyes. "Pappa älskar dig-What's her name?"

Finland blinked realizing that they never actually decided on a firm name for the baby and he felt a little prick of guilt when he fought off a yawn staring down at his daughter who was staring up rather blankly like whatever she was looking was getting her attention then she looked at her mother snapping back into reality it seemed. He stroked her soft, silky cheek which was a light pink from her own crying no doubt and he stared at her hard, thinking of names, Sweden watching his husband's violet eyes seeking out his daughter's mismatched eyes before he suddenly smiled and it was like watching the sun come out. "Aili. Her name is Aili. We can work out the middle name if you want."

Sweden was smiling softly, crookedly at his husband when he looked down at the baby who was staring at her mother curiously and he chuckled. It was quite the fitting name for the tiny infant after all and he stroked her soft wisps of hair again which gained her attention and she looked at him curiously making Finland giggle at her little face and his lips quivered to keep his smile in place but it was genuine, he was just unused to smiling for so long but rather in bursts like he'd been doing all night. "Pappa älskar dig, Aili."


	12. The Children!

**_So, I won't lie, I feel kinda cringy even now putting this up. But I rushed to get those three chapters, the ChuNi, UsUk and SuFin chapters posted here so I could post the children profiles because that is going to take a while to go through, correct and even get spaced correctly. It is also one thirty four in the morning while I was doing this so I apologize for any mistakes seen but here's the children profiles and, yes, I do realize this may seem like South Park Firefly's as well but I hope it doesn't come across as copying to anyone!_**

* * *

 _UsUk Children!_

Name: Liam

Age: 7

Hair Color: Caramel blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: He is cheerful and energetic, loves hamburgers and junk food along with video games just like his father. He believes, like his father, he'll be a Hero and loves the idea of being like his father. But like his mother he can be very grumpy at times and can see magical creatures, just like England; just like his mother he loves Flying Mint Bunny. Though he is very nosy and can be unaware of the atmosphere at times but is, at times, overly aware of it. He is just like a mini America. He isn't very good with math, but is decent, yet he has a deep love for animals and loves to study magic like his mother and plays with the fairy's in his mother's garden, opting to help with his roses and garden. He normally plays outside a lot, unable to truly sit still and learn, needing to actually use his hands and move physically to learn unlike his little sister. He tends to get squirmy if he has to sit too long which makes school hard for him sometimes. He loves his parents dearly, always saying, but he is somewhat of a Mommy's Boy.

Name: Jolene

Age: 4

Hair Color: Sunshine blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: Yes, a Nantucket like America's

Personality: She can be cheerful, energetic and loves video games along with junk food, just like her big brother and father. However she is more like England than anyone is willing to admit; she is fancy, blunt and very obstinate like her mother in his pirate years. She is cynical, sharp-tongued just like her mother and uses the British vocabulary more than her big brother. She doesn't believe in the magical aspects her mother sees or her brother sees, but instead adores astronomy like her father. She enjoys history, math and space. She is a tsundere, like her mother, but underneath everything and how she loves scaring her brother and father with ghost stories and claims to be afraid of nothing. She is a very big Daddy's girl.

* * *

 _FraNada Child!_ (Will be added on with another child/children later eventually.)

Name:Austynn

Age: 7

Hair Color: Platinum Blonde

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: Yes, just like Canada's

Personality: He is calm, shy and sensitive, not liking to fight like his mother. Just like his mother, as well, he is passive aggressive, loves maple syrup and loves to play ice hockey with his mother. Though, at the age of mere seven, he is an amazing cook just like his father, likes to sing and sketch with his father when the moment calls for it, laughs at his father's sexual comments to the others and even picked up a few flirty lines himself. He loves going out in Paris to boutiques with his father. With both aspects from his parents he is still very much a sweet boy who loves to draw and sing. While Austynn is very shy he can disappear like his mother at times, going invisible and like his mother's honest loving of his brother, he loves his cousin Liam very much but is too shy to express it; he has been accused of liking his cousin but it isn't true, though being at age seven he already seems to have someone he likes as in a crush.

* * *

 _GerIta Children!_

Name: Wolfram

Age: 5

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: Yes, down low on the left

Personality: Despite looking exactly like his father, Germany, Wolfram is cheerful, energetic and is sometimes a crybaby like his mother. He loves pasta and pizza with wurst thrown in there as well. He loves to cook, paint and sing with his mother, all activities they had in common and something he enjoys doing with his mother greatly. He loves spending time with his mother and has nearly nothing similar to his father other than believing in a strict schedule and doesn't tolerate mistakes, depending on what they are. He is a Mommy's Boy. Despite seeming so cheerful he is the twin that depends more heavily on Giovanni than his brother does him causing concern for their parents but something they assumed Wolfram would grow out of. He is constantly playing, eating pasta with his mother and learning how to cook in off time when he's not sticking to his schedule and enjoys playing with his mother whenever possible-which is a majority of the time.

Name: Giovanni

Age: 5

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Amber

Ahoge: Yes, to the right of his head also down low

Personality: Despite looking like an exact duplicate of his mother, much like how his twin looked like their father, Giovanni was exactly like their father. Sure he could be energetic, cheerful and take siestas but he is very efficient, goes by the rules, is very serious and is a neat freak that doesn't have room for tolerating any mistakes whatsoever and does have a pessimistic nature, unlike his twins optimistic attitude. Giovanni loves to spend time with his father, often sitting on the desk in his father's study and watching him do paper work and help tidy up when possible. He does play with his father, who always makes time for his children, but because he clings to his father is very much and is stubborn about things he and his father set up. He is, in short, a Daddy's loves to take naps but has them scheduled to the smallest detail of every day but he can show his emotions a lot when playing with his father and squealing. He seems to like his cousin, Mia, and enjoys her company greatly.

* * *

_SpaMano Child!_ (Will eventually have one more added on later!)

Name: Cristiano

Age: 6

Hair Color: Brown (curly)

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality:He is a lady's man like his mother despite being age six, often flirting with the elder female Nations much as Romano had with Belgium. He is cowardly, that is true, but is very tough like his father. He is skilled with his hands, painting and cooking with his father whenever possible. He does call other's bastard but is very open, sweet and cheerful like his father. He does, instead of his Uncle's noise of Uwaa he makes the a Chigi noise when annoyed like his mother. Though like father, despite being cheerful, he is very passionate and optimistic. Because of the sun in his father's Nation Cristiano finds himself becoming just as cheerful and happy; he doesn't care for the atmosphere at all, even if his parents can or can't for he simply doesn't care for it. He goes at things at his own pace, not liking it when he is rushed at all, liking it better to move at his own pace. But like his mother he can be very vicious with his words, angry, loud and abrupt with many many pouts, but even if it makes Romano blush when his son is like that Spain just sees it as another precious part of Cristiano that the small boy seems to never truly acknowledge.

* * *

 _ChuNi Children!_

Name: Xiong

Age: 6

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Golden-brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: Xiong is superstitious like his father, loves good luck and fortune. He loves having what he wants and loves cuisine. He hates losing and be patronizing. He likes to watch his father making medicine in his lab and likes to help. He is like his mother, most of the time, being shy, quiet and hard-working and loves to draw manga, like his mother. He sometimes gets into his mother's erotic book collection, making Japan freak out every time Xiong finds them. He is an otaku and is a bit of a pervert. Like his little brother strips his clothes he can take a shower and if his mother mentions food, naked or not, he is out in a split second ready to eat. He and his brother are young and excitable, though it is clear Chiyo appears to be more like their father and Xiong like their mother.

Name: Chiyo

Age: 3

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: Is young, yes, but he is shy and hard working like his mother. But unlike his brother, who tends to be more like their mother at times, Chiyo is exactly like his father. He can be excitable, loving superstitions, fierce, proud and hates losing and the patronizing part, like his brother, but is very passionate. He screams with joy a lot and loves to play with Baba outside cause it gives him something to do. He does like stripping his clothes while playing around the house, leaving him in his underwear a lot which is never a surprise to Japan or China when they find their son running around in his underwear; it is shocking when Chiyo manages to get ever stitch of clothing off leaving him bare and running around. But because it stresses out his mother he tries not to do it a lot but he finds it hard not too!

* * *

_PruAus Children!_

Name: Astrid

Age: 8

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Red

Ahoge: Yes, a Mariazell like her mother

Personality: She is a crazy, ball of energy like her father! She is a hooligan, loves fighting and will do about anything to become great like her father. She genuinely loves being alone at times, spending time with her father and claiming she is Awesome just like her father. She likes music like her mother but isn't die hard for it, opting to running around and playing and getting into mischief. She spends a lot of time with her father, loving to hang out with him for he understands her personality and how hard it is for her to fit in with other children outside of Sven and Liam. She is protective of her baby sister. Though she is eight she loves to hang out with Tatiana and Liam a lot of the time and loves to play with her Vati any time he is home, often fighting with her mother a lot being at the ripe age of eight she isn't quite pre-teen angst but she always feels she's being compared and contrasted against her little sister a lot by their mother and only finds solace with her father or her infant brother, Fritz, despite the infant unable to talk she finds comfort with him. She loves her mother, being a Daddy's girl, she finds it hard to get along with her mother at times but truly loves her a lot-she's just difficult to express that. She is often the most lonely out of her siblings but covers it up with her happy, loud attitude, much like her father.

Name: Mia

Age: 6

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: No

Personality: She, like her elder sister, loves to cause mischief and fight! She is a ball of energy, her hair always tangled up like Astrid's and she always has paint or something on her hands or face from drawing and what not. Though, like her mother, she optimistic and easy going. She loves art and baking cakes with her mother, not being much of an outdoor person opting for playing indoors but can go outside at times, if she's in the mood. She isn't orderly, her room being a disaster area, not at all spick and span like her elder sister's room but can be orderly. She adores her older sister but claims she hates being smothered by her and her mother's affections sometimes. She likes to be by herself, at times, or spend time with her mother and play the piano a lot or cook with her mother. She feels sad for her elder sister whenever she fights with their mother, going to the albino girl and trying to comfort her but Astrid knows that-even at age six- there are some things her sister feels that she can't understand but tries to help nonetheless. She loves her father but tends to get along with her mother a lot more but always plays with their father when Astrid invites her.

* * *

 _RussLiet Children!_

Name: Tatiana

Age: 7

Hair Color: Beige

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: She is very cruel, like her mother, though quick to forgive and loves having friends around. She can be unsociable, things that go day by day, but everyone-even if they are fearful of her- is a friend to her, even the elder Nations. She has calm moments, like her mother, but she loves tormenting others and watching arguments. She is pushy and manipulative believing there's no compromise, depending on what the subject is. She is very much capable of being very cruel and enjoys making her little brother cry, laughing when he runs to their father, Lithuania, but she claims she never said or did anything. She loves to read books but doesn't find them as soothing as her little brother. She does love her little brother but finds it hard to get along with him sometimes. Because of her personality and how she does things she is mistaken as a cruel, mean little girl, but she does have happy bright bubbly moments when she's in a good mood and it brings her family solace that maybe she could be okay one day and this cruel stage she was at was just that- a stage. She loves her father but she hates when she is punished or spanked, claiming to hate her family and wishing to never be born if she was this messed up, but she never means it. She loves watching the snow and playing with butterflies when she goes to play with Astrid, the only person to bring out the good in Tatiana it seems.

Name: Darius

Age: 6

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: No

Personality: Unlike his sister's cruel, care-free sister, Darius is very serious like his father and is bad at understanding most jokes. He is introverted, but cheerful! He likes literature a lot, opting for reading with his father whenever he isn't being subdued by his mother at times. He is easily scared of his older sister, wanting to bond with her in some way-which he has for he can be cruel at times like her- but can't find a good way other than cruelty to bond with her. He loves martial arts, tending to practice it on his own, but loves to doodle with his sister when she's in a good mood. He begs his father to take martial arts classes which have been long since granted and he shows his sister what he can do to feel closer to her and it works-sometimes- but only when she uses them on him. He adores his big sister but finds her scary at times and finds solace with their father and yet he wishes to understand his big sister better and can do so when she is playing with Astrid and he is playing with Mia. He honestly doesn't understand his sister and mother, or father, but he is young! He doesn't yet know who to be or what to do but Darius is determined to have a good, fun life with his sister and their family.

* * *

 _DenNor Children!_

Name: Sven

Age: 10

Hair Color: Light blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: Yes

Personality: Despite looking like his father he is very much like his mother, straight down to moods and expressions and can be reclusive making it hard for his little brother to play with him. He loves Norwegian stories like his mother, listening to them whenever it's bed time and even reads them on his own. He can also see various supernatural creatures, managing to make a friend in the cheerful Liam over their abilities to see the supernatural. He's very shy around strangers and tends to run away, even with his loud mouthed father and little brother, he gets nervous and runs away. Because he's like this there isn't much known about his personality but he actually idolizes his father and wants to cling to him, like his little brother, but can't find a way to do so due to his being introverted. It takes a lot but Sven can be just as loud, squeal and laugh filled as his little brother but it takes a lot to pull out that side of him-one he only shows around his mother for he's to embarrassed to show it in front of his father and little brother despite wanting too. He is a Mommy's Boy.

Name: Abel

Age: 5

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Dull blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: He is hyper, happy like his father and humor like him as well. He can be stubborn, especially when it comes to eating vegetables he doesn't like and can be controlling at times when his mother or father won't let him do as he wants. He manages to get himself in some kind of trouble or compromising position and his wild behavior tends to get him in trouble at school. He loves making little Lego structures, it's even funner when his father plays with him and his mother with his big brother! He doesn't quite understand his mother and big brother's personalities but clings onto them regardless. He loves when it snows and always screams, running around the house, when it does snow to let everyone it does despite snow not being something of a surprise with where they live. He seems to love his Auntie Finland a lot, enjoying it when the Finnish man comes over, but enjoys being with his father a lot of the time. It's strange they have different personalities but Abel constantly wants to be with his big brother but knows because of his brother's personality it's hard for his brother to show the same affections but loves him nonetheless like his father loves his mother. He is, completely, a Daddy's Boy.

* * *

_SuFin Child!_

Name: Aili

Age: Infant

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Heterochromic, left eye being green blue and right eye being violet

Ahoge: No

Personality:As a baby she was very stoic, like her father, crying and whining out of nowhere making it difficult to understand what she wanted at times as she was very finicky at times. This behavior followed her into her childhood until she started to become simplistic, gentle and even adult-like despite her being a child. She is very talkative, loving to talk to her father and tell him every little thing that happened that day making them all crazy but loving her insanely. She happens to love saunas and sweets just like her mother, demanding to go with him whenever he were to get sweets or even go to a sauna. She can be rather quiet and stoic at times but it seems she is a very sweet girl that can melt hearts already!

* * *

_RoChu Child!_

Name: Uri

Age: 12

Hair Color: Beige

Eye Color: Golden-brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: It's a mix of his mother, China, and his father, Russia. He is very uncomfortable going back between his mother and father, being a half Russian-Chinese child he felt he didn't truly fit in with either family. His step-mother, or who he considered so, Japan managed to make him feel welcome but he didn't. He was quick to a hot temper, believed in lucky numbers and good luck like his mother, but was over all a quiet boy. He didn't like to speak a lot but it was obvious, even if he didn't speak half the time, when he was angry. He loves his parents, truly, but finds it tiring when his father brings him to his mother and his mother brings him back to his father-it's a constant back and forth that Uri finds tedious and yet he can't help but feel happy whenever he is home with his father at times. It seems, much to his embarrassment and seeing as she was the other twelve year old he knew. Uri has a crush on Hungary's daughter, Ileana.

* * *

 _Héderváry Children!_

Name: Ileana

Age: 12

Hair Color: Strawberry blonde

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: She's friendly, cheerful and mischievous like her father, Romania. She doesn't really believe in black, unlike her father and brother's strong belief in it. She doesn't like to be egotistic but she loves the story of Ileana Cosanzeana, much like her father does and yet feels a bit self conscious that she believes (As a plain looking girl) was named after such a beautiful mythical character. She does believe in good luck charms like her father; she is tomboyish, very much like her mother was when she was young and does her best to work hard like her mother and, yes, can be just as scary as her mother when angered. She loves wrestling with the other boys, even if they were young, but enjoys honestly sitting around drinking tea with one of her close friends, Uri. She can't tell, most of the time, what her feelings are but when it comes to Uri she seems strangely akin to both her and his feelings or movements whenever they are together. Ileana finds a lot of comfort being with Uri and loves to spend as much time with him as she can before her mother comes and brings her home. It may be possible she also has a crush on the Asian Russian twelve year old boy.

Name: Levi

Age: 7

Hair color: Brown

Eye Color: Red

Ahoge: No

Personality: Unlike his sister he believed heavily in black magic, like their father, good fortune and even fortune reading along with magic. He can see fairies and such, like England and Norway, bringing him somewhat close to Liam and Sven. He loves hot springs, always asking his mother to bring him when she goes and singing scary songs, just like her. He loves cute things, just like his mother, can be definitely battle-hungry and ready for a fight, but he's calm most of the time. Though he loves his sister, desperately he might add, just like their parents they would fight like cat and dogs until their mother put an end to it. He enjoys hanging out with Liam and Sven, even finding himself blushing a lot when Liam cornered him or said something that would inspire blushing and yet hated when it was pointed out going as far as to fight with his sister when she makes fun of him if Liam were to come to the house. He adores his sister but finds it hard to get along with her sometimes, especially with their five year age gap; his mother tells him he's lucky to have a big sister seeing as not everyone can have one but he still fights with her nonetheless.


	13. Chapter Thirteen - DenNor

"I'll take extra shifts at work."

Norway looked up when the words broke the silence that had descended between them for the past twenty minutes in the bedroom, the air even seeming to hold it's breath and the Norwegian clenched his jaw at the thought of his husband working MORE hours as Sven and Abel's screams of joy rang through the cold air outside. It was the first moment of silence between Norway and Denmark for the trip to the World Meeting and then the trip home had been quiet while both parents contemplated the new pregnancy and just what they would need to do for this new child, financially that is. And here they were, in their bedroom, trying to work it out but the silence kept dropping at the sudden moments when they realized they would begin to say something wrong and it would stretch on as minds filled blanks or finished sentences that ought not be spoken to one another. But Norway felt his irritation bubbling inside of him at the mere thought of Denmark taking more hours of work when he was already barely home as it was.

"Don't even think about it! You don't _need_ more hours! You _need_ to be home with me and the kids!" Norway snapped out curling his arms over his chest glaring.

Denmark took a slow breath through his nose like Norway's words stabbed him where he was weak then opened his eyes meeting Norway's gaze from his spot by the closet. "I know you don't want me working more hours but what am I supposed to do? I need to bring in money, Lukas! Things for the baby! What if it's a girl this time? We can't give her her big brothers' stuff, she'll need her own things! It would take hand-me downs to a new low." Denmark protested when he then walked over sitting on the bed next to Norway sighing as their knees knocked together. He then placed his hand on the male's knee, squeezing it softly but comfortingly, like an apology almost. "I'm sorry, Lukas, I really am."

Norway blinked a few times while keeping eye contact with Denmark before looking down at his hand on his knee pursing his lips for a moment before deciding to talk. "What are you sorry for?" He asked when Denmark looked towards the window when Sven and Abel let out another peal of laughter that echoed loud in the cold sky. While Abel's laughter was high and so sweet that he could get anyone to laugh with him it turned out his elder brother's laugh was the most infectious one between the both of them, his laughter having the ability to spread to others easily enough. Just like his mother's own laugh.

"I got you pregnant when we can't afford a baby or a new round of stuff if the baby turns out to be a girl. It's my fault, Lukas, that I put you in this situation." He said with a sadness ranging in his tone when he dropped his gaze to the floor like he couldn't bear to look at the direction of their sons laughter or look at Norway again. Norway looked at him with that same blank expression but it looked carefully paced this time even as he felt a spear of emotions in his chest that felt too overwhelming and he reached out touching the back of Denmark's hesitantly before covering it all together with his own. Denmark jumped in surprise looking up at Norway with wide eyes as the Nordic sighed out for a moment before meeting Denmark's eyes.

"We'll make it work, Mathias, we always do." He stopped but Denmark could hear the words he had yet to say when he continued. "But we have a ten and five year old I'm looking after that takes up our time, when your home or when I'm on my own, it's hard enough as it is and now a baby? We just get so caught up, so busy with things how would we even begin to handle it? I-" He stopped again, abruptly this time, his gaze wavering with emotion as Denmark flipped his hand to squeezed Norway's hand softly when he felt the guilt festering in his chest. "I just don't know if I can take care of three children without you to help me, Mathias."

Denmark swore he was going to die from the guilt that squirmed and ate at him like hungry maggots over festering skin and he wanted to absolutely die from the look on Norway's face as he squeezed his hand tightly feeling a little surge of determination."We can do it, I know we can! I just need to make any extra money I absolutely can if we're not going to use our money as a Nation and save it for our boys but use paycheck money I'll need more work, Lukas. It's not a matter of I don't want to be here but the matter that I want to have enough money coming in than we have going out. You know what I mean?"

Norway looked at his husband for a few moments for he _did_ understand what Denmark meant and it made him feel a bit guilty that he was forcing them to live from pay check to pay check when they had unlimited money from the centuries they'd passed and gathered. Yet he felt guilty about using it and showing his sons how frivolous money could be and he wanted to show them to work hard for money which Denmark agreed too. Norway just didn't know he would barely see Denmark except at night and even that was rare. He sighed closing his eyes for a moment gathering up his words then opened his eyes looking at Denmark again. "I-"

Denmark's phone rang loudly making both men jump just a bit looking over at the shrilling phone on the bedside table and Denmark reached across Norway picking it up. "Ja?" Denmark narrowed his eyes at his husband who cracked an ironic smile and snickered low in his throat so he stood away from Norway. "Oh? You're sure you want to come by here though? Norway's temperatures have dropped to freeze-my-nipples off cold. Or blade nipple cold." Norway glared then kicked the back of Denmark's knee making it buckle for a moment before he moved away scowling at Norway for a moment who returned the look. Then he listened to the phone once more and smiled widely, a little whoop leaving his lips making Norway blink at his change of attitude and then chuckled. "Alright, I'll see you soon!"

When he hung up Denmark simply sighed placing his hands on his hips looking out the window to check on Abel and Sven playing among the snow and he knew he'd have to call them in soon before they got too cold, not that he believed it would happen, but still. Parenting. He looked over at Norway who had a rather severe eye twitch, his hands held open like he was waiting for something with irritation in his dull blue eyes the longer Denmark stared bubbly at his husband. " _Well?_ " Norway demanded looking at Denmark who just continued smiling at him which the Danish man _knew_ irritated the Norwegian.

"Oh, Finland had the baby early and they're being discharged today so they'll be swinging by here with the baby!" Denmark replied when he slid his phone into his pocket then grabbed Norway's hands yanking the man up tangling their fingers together instinctively. "You know, whether you believe it or not, even when we aren't fully prepared for a new baby I'm kind of excited for this baby. It'll spice up our life, keep us busy in between my working, you know? I get it sounds bad right now, saying to keep us busy, but it'll be nice having just one more baby."

Norway thought about the Dane's words for a moment, squinting one eye looking at him when Denmark saw a spark of something in those dull blue eyes and he squeezed then lightly then spun Norway around pressing his back against his chest, curling his arms around his waist. His face turned bright red at the sudden movements and he struggled for words that danced away from him for a moment. "Wh-What are you doing? What do you think you're _doing?_ Mathias? Eep!" Did that really leave his lips? He didn't know but his face was burning so fiercely he believed anything was possible and the fact Denmark was stroking his flat belly had him actually trembling with the surge of emotions, confusion being one of them."Mathias!"

"What? Do you not want me too?" Denmark asked with his chin coming to rest on Norway's shoulder feeling the tiny little trembles like he was trying to hold something back and Denmark smiled. "It's nice. Soon enough you'll have a big belly that will be even funner to touch! Can you believe it? I'm excited as hell for it and I can't wait to see that motherly glow in your face again! Cause whether you believe it or not, Lukas, when you're pregnant you have this beautiful glow that just attracts any and everyone, every thing in a room towards you. It's quite the sight and I can't wait to see it."

Norway wasn't sure which reaction he wanted to for; embarrassed, angrily, happily or even to slap him away. What one out was an option reaction he didn't consider when he realized it was the right one, however, when he moved his hand down covering Denmark's as he took a large breath that moved his shoulders with the movement. He couldn't tell anyone how long they stood there like that, their hands overlapped on his flat stomach and Denmark slowly swaying them side to side in a rhythm that made him feel slightly sleepy and he adored it even if he couldn't state that out loud but Denmark's hand on his stomach, the warmth radiating off of him, the love that was pouring over in his heart was so much he almost felt he could cry. It made him forget, for a moment, how irritated he'd been at the thought of Denmark working more hours. He honestly, cheesy as it sounded, could have stayed in Denmark's arms swaying back and forth for hours.

Life, however, did not have the same idea for Abel came slamming through the front door shouting that Finland and Sweden were here with a basket which shattered the warm moment between the Nordics and Norway felt his face burning at it and pulled away abruptly. Denmark was used to this from his husband and grabbed his hand squeezing it lightly making Norway turn his attention to Denmark, cheeks redder than anything, and he smiled lifting up Norway's hand kissing the back of it and the Nordic looked like he wanted to disappear. He wanted to melt into the floor and slide away. Denmark then led the way out of the bedroom down the hall to the stairs where they creaked and groaned under their feet when they heard Sven admonishing his brother over how loud he was, the embarrassment clear in his voice, and when they reached the bottom Norway wanted to released his hand but Denmark refused. He clutched it when they walked into the living room.

"Where's my little niece?" Denmark questioned with flare throwing up their conjoined hands making Norway swat at the man's theatrics and yet Finland giggled softly looking so much better than Norway had ever seen hsi fellow Nordic appear in the years he knew him only to realize it was probably what Denmark had been talking about before. Finland was smiling, positively glowing now with his health and now that he didn't have his large belly that pregnancy glow still remained in his face but it was turned into something much more serene now but on the bright side Finland no longer seemed uncomfortable with the large belly.

Finland smiled widely turning to the carrier and unclipping it with little snaps and was then cupping his head under her head making the baby whine at being moved and he cradled her in his arms while Denmark's eyes sparkled like the very sparklers he so adored around the holiday's. Finland noticed this and stood up with a tiny giggle approaching the couple proudly. "She's right here! Would you like to hold her first, Den?" He asked looking at his fellow Nordic who released Norway's hands to open his hands eagerly as a small child.

"Uh, hell yeah! Is that even a question you have to ask?" Denmark exclaimed within normal tones this time now that Finland now held Aili in his arms and he stepped forward, closer, with excitement in his blue eyes as he flexed his fingers a few time in excitement. "I absolutely hate to ask but what did you say her name was over the phone? I know it starts with an A."

Finland beamed brightly as he then shifted his daughter into Denmark's arms who shaped his arms correctly with the experience of one who's had more than one baby or has held many babies. Finland was confident that Denmark wouldn't drop his daughter in that manner and smiled. "Her name is Aili Kai Oxenstierna."

Norway took the moment of Denmark cooing over the baby already who stared at her Uncle with that stoic look on her face to get a good look at the baby in his husband's arms, curious enough to crowd the Dane for a moment just to see her little face and he was not sorry over the closed personal space. Denmark, on the other hand, adored holding the little baby in his arms for he'd always loved holding babies. So much so that he hardly ever put Sven or Abel down when they were little! He adored babies and holding his niece was no exception when he got a whiff of what others would call baby smell and he absolutely adored it joyfully smiling at the baby who now looked curious. Norway took in her eyes noting how her hair would most definitely be pale like the Nordics and then looked at her eyes which took him aback just a bit but also marveled at when he felt Finland's gaze on him as Norway shamelessly gawked at his daughter and he then backed away feeling a blush in his cheeks at his behavior. Denmark looked over at the lack of warmth at his side and looked over at Norway curiously who now kept his own distance but still able to look at the baby in Denmark's arms and he then smiled at the baby who looked surprised at the bright cheerful expression on her Uncle's face. A human, if they'd seen Aili's eyes, would be taken aback or worried about the two different eye colors but given the fact of what Sweden and Finland, along with all the others, were there was nothing wrong with the baby having heterochromia in her eyes. It was precious even. Unique.

Norway felt like he should say something, anything, as a compliment for his little niece and it took a moment for him to gather his words together to get out. "She's a beautiful baby, very beautiful already." He said looking at Aili and Denmark then caressed his niece's silky cheek making Norway narrow his eyes on his husband who just smiled cheerfully at him.

"Definitely! You're going to be a beautiful lady when you get older, aren't you?" He crooned down at Aili who looked away from her Uncle for a moment then back to him with surprise like the one day old could hardly believe that the man holding her was talking directly to her. He laughed when he noticed her little hands curling lightly making him coo at her once again and then shifted his arms lightly. "Isn't she the prettiest baby you've ever seen, Lukas? Absolutely adorable and pretty! Just like Abel and Sven were! We're just popping out beautiful babies, aren't we? You're lucky you have such a beautiful girl! I'm sure she'll be driving all the girls and boys crazy!"

"Thank you!" Finland chirped back at the compliments when he watched Norway slowly, hesitantly, reach out to stroke her silky cheek with the back of his finger the same way Denmark had, light movements seen like he was scared to put too much pressure on her silken skin. He smiled at the sight when he saw the expression on his face flash before he could hide it and Finland blinked a few times as he process it to find the right word to describe the expression that had been on Norway's face when it clicked seconds later. Longing. Norway had looked at his little niece with a sense of longing mixed with adoration for the tiny, beautiful baby in his husband's arms and then Finland looked over Norway with a new sharp focus but when he looked over him a few times he saw no change in his fellow Nordic. At least not physically yet. "I hate to ask this but from the last time we were here did you ever figure out what was wrong, Den?"

Denmark looked up as Aili gurgled out a sound to amuse herself it would seem as her little eyes looked around the room, at each face curiously like she was memorizing it, then went to moving her little fingers slowly and happily. "Yup, I sure did!" Denmark declared with a blush being Norway's response and a dagger glare at his husband who was lightly shifting Aili again and she seemed curious at the movements in the only way a baby could be and he then smiled brightly. "Norway, here, is pregnant!" Norway looked as scandalized as a teenager who just had their pregnancy announced to the whole family when said teenager wanted to keep it quiet. That's exactly what Norway looked like as he stood there beside Denmark and the taller Nordic smiled sheepishly when Norway glared.

"Oh, that's fantastic! Congratulations, Nor!" Finland cheerfully when he clapped his hands together happily looking every bit like a cute little marshmallow with his sparkling eyes and his wide happy smile. Then it shattered when Finland grinned at the Nordic's before him and he laced his fingers together happily. "So how far along are you? What are you hoping for this time, another boy or a girl? Do you want me and Sweden to help with looking after Sven and Abel when the baby comes? I know it'll be a hassle, trust me, the boys at home have been nightmares lately but I wouldn't mind helping you out whatsoever! I'm only a call away, you know!"

Norway was blushing now as he hugged his elbows close to his body shuffling awkwardly at each question and he looked to Denmark for help only to feel annoyed that the Dane was giving more attention to the baby then, intentionally mind you, so he wouldn't have to answer those questions but had a look in his eye, an unmistakable. This was all Norway and it was annoying. "I don't know. Another boy, I guess, Denmark wants a girl now I'm guessing. I'd appreciate the help though, most definitely, it'll be mess looking after the boys and bringing them to school with a baby on my own since Denmark here wants to work more hours at work."

"Lukas!"

Norway snapped his head to the side with a hot glare on the Dane when he then planted his hands on his hips, the knuckles white, when his jaw clenched a moment like he was debating his answers, his responses, then threw an arm out to Sweden and Finland. "It's true, Goddammit! I _should_ tell Finland what you're doing because I don't want to drop _our_ children on him time to time for no reason! If you had it your way you _never_ would have let anyone know because of your stupid fucking pride over this!" Norway shouted pointing at Denmark now when he felt burning in his eyes that surprised and his anger continued rising up. " _You_ just want excuses to get out of this house! You barely even come home half the time, the other time you just pop in and leave! And knowing that, knowing you don't see me or your boys that long, you _still_ want more hours at work?"

Oh no. Finland could see the anger in Norway's face with the rising tears and he could see the anger sparking in Denmark's eyes. "You _agreed_ that it was fine if I took more hours, didn't you? I offered dipping into our National money but you wouldn't fucking hear of it! So what else am I supposed to do?"

"We agreed it wasn't right! We agreed _you_ would get a job to show the boys hard earned money is the way to earn it and not just use our money frivolously! It was _you_ who said it was a smart idea when I mentioned it but now you're barely even home so what's the point! I want you _home_ with us! Where you _should_ be!"

"The point, Lukas, is I would be _giving_ you more money than the money that's going out for our _own_ bills and it'd be making our lives so much better! That's also what you agreed on! As long as our lives were better you didn't have a problem with it!"

"And you figure the only way to do that is by us barely seeing you most days? Never seeing you longer than four or five minutes most? Or even talking to you when you never come home? _That's_ supposed to make our lives better?"

"Oh come off it! You barely even care half the time anyways! If me working these hours bothered you so much then why in the absolute _hell_ did you not say a single thing about it bothering you? _Why_ would you just let it fester like you have? You have a mouth! Why didn't you use it?"

"I am your goddamn _husband_ , Mathias, and you've known me for centuries! Maybe longer than centuries! You should know better than any other person on this God forsaken Earth that not everything I do or say mean what I actually want to portray! You know that! You know not everything I say means what I feel!"

"Oh my god, how the fuck should I know that then, Lukas! Just because I've known you forever now, just because we've spent centuries together, doesn't mean I know every little minuscule thing about you! You barely _talked_ to me half the time! Just because I've known you and been married to you for years does _not_ mean I know every single thing about you, Lukas! Why don't you get that!"

"And why don't you get it that you're supposed to _know_ me, Mathias! Why don't you get it that we're in this _together?_ You're supposed to understand me! You swore to me you'd always understand! You swore to me that we'd be together through better or for worse, remember that? But this is clearly too much for you if all you want to do is be gone at work all the time! Having you gone is no different than you not being here for at all!"

Silence reigned. The last words hung in the air like screamed weights that struck and hit like blades into Denmark and even into Norway who gasped feeling his lips trembling lightly. Tears gushed down his cheeks shamelessly, crawling down his neck or hanging off his jaw or chin, his hands shaking when they came up to cover his nose and mouth with wide eyes staring at Denmark. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it! He didn't mean for it come out or sound the way it did! Oh god, he didn't mean it! But he could see Denmark looked shell shocked with his wide eyes locked on Norway and the Norwegian moved his shaking hands from his mouth as he struggled to breathe right but they came in shaking shallow breathes when the tears itched on his cheeks until new ones came rushing down to sooth the tracks of old tears and he opened his mouth but nothing came out. His lower lip quivered as he stared at Denmark who handed over the baby to Finland who took the baby easily and even Aili was quiet like she could tell the situation that was going on at the moment. Denmark was now ice. His body, his eyes, his face they were all carved from ice and it broke Norway's heart then. He hiccuped a sob, the sound ringing in the air now when he reached out to touch Denmark's hand, just to brush his fingers, but the Dane jerked away like Norway held some contagious disease.

"I...Mathias, I didn't mean for it to-to sound like it did. I didn't mean it. Please, Mathias, don't be angry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said, I swear!" Norway got out in quick whispers when a fine shake took over his body and he was still gasping, nearly hyperventilating when eh looked at his husband. Denmark curled his hands into fists like he wanted to hit something and he swept right past Norway to the front door making the Norwegian turning to follow him with tears gushing down his cheeks as he gasped in air. "Mathias, please! Please, don't go! I'm sorry!"

"I need to go for a walk." Denmark replied blankly but the acid in his tone was absolutely clear to Norway who sobbed out covering his mouth and nose again as Denmark slid his boots on but walked out without a coat or proper protection but with how cold he felt it surely wouldn't phase him horrible. The door slammed behind him so hard, so loud, it sounded like a gun shot hitting Norway right in the chest as he wailed then into his hands forgetting about anything, anyone, all that he said something he might never be able to take back from how hurt Denmark looked.

Guilt squirmed in his chest as he sobbed into his hand and felt hands on his shoulders directing him to a seat which he flopped into, the cries leaving his lips not sounding like him at all and he sniffled into his hands looking at his lap through the haze of tears over his eyes. Why did he say that? Why? What possessed him to do that? What possessed him to fight when he just met their niece for the first time? He hiccuped into his hands when he felt ah and smoothing his hair softly as he hiccuped sobs as regret twisted in him so tightly he swore he'd never feel relief as long as this fight hung between him and Denmark. The last fight he and Denmark had ever had was right before he got pregnant with Sven and they'd been fights that resulted in Norway ordering Denmark to his own homeland or even fights that would have separated two undevoted humans but it was clear both Nations were devoted to their union. They just...clashed sometimes. And today seemed to be one of those days but was Norway really in the wrong? He'd told Denmark he didn't like the idea of him working more, leaving him alone with three children to look after and how he was already scarcely there for them at home but was he wrong to say what he said? Was he? He rubbed his wet lashes but more tears kept coming like they planned to continue onward until Denmark forgave him.

"Mamma? What's wrong, Mamma!" Abel cried out rushing forward to his mother, his dull blue eyes copies of Norway's, and Sven's blue eyes were copies of his father just rubbed salt into Norway's wounds when Abel threw his arms around his mother's neck climbing into his lap as he then felt his own tears rising when he felt a few drop onto his head. "Mamma, tell us what's wrong! Please! Daddy will come back, if that's what you're sad about! He always comes back! Right, Sven? Right? Daddy will come back, Mamma!"

Norway hid his wet face in his son's locks of hair instead of answering his babbled questions and Sven walked forward from his rooted place in the doorway for his mother to tug him into a tight hug that warmed his chest and held with a little closure with his sons being close to him but the fact they heard Denmark and himself fighting got guilt burning through him. "Of course he'll come back! Your father loves Norway and you both so he'll be back! I'll stay here until he does if I have too!" Finland replied looking at his nephews when he felt a hurt sympathy for the small family before him and he continued stroking Norway's hair softly.

While Denmark had plenty of money to buy mansions for the small family or a decent sized home for them all Norway still chose to live in the cabin he'd had in the woods for years, centuries even, and appeared quite content as he had been when his was young for he barely used his money as a Nation anymore. He chose to save it to give his sons a good future, college, anything but it was clear when the boys grew up and made their own income as Micro Nations that Norway and Denmark could begin splurging money here and there once more but until then he saved all his money in a bank account for the boys. He actually expanded the cabin into a rather decent sized home for his boys, adding on more area to the house and new walls, new rooms, anything that was needed for a decently sized house was what he did for his children when he found he was pregnant and used money shamelessly to do it. But when he had Sven was when he started saving up and had successfully made a rather nice house for his small family but with Norway pregnant again with a five and ten year old it was bound to have it's shares of problems no doubt. Especially if Denmark decided to hold out on his anger for a while.

"Norway, how about you come and stay with Berwald and I? That way you won't have to commute to bring the boys to us, you'll already be there! And while you're with us we can help look after the boys if you don't mind it!" Finland offered making Norway look up with a single, final tear coursing it's way down his cheek as he looked at the Nordic who smiled softly. He strangely felt protective of Norway in that moment watching the single tear drip off the edge of his jaw to Abel's hair as he took a shaking breath. "It'd truly help you, Norway, I have more than enough rooms for you three and I have no problem having Sven and Abel there with us. They're my nephews, I adore seeing them when I can."

Norway looked from Finland to Sweden for a moment then at his sons as he struggled to breath with his clogged noise from his crying and he then stroked the back of Abel's neck softly. "What about Mathias? Would he come with us?" He asked softly when Sven tightened his hand on his mother's shirt along with both of Abel's around him. It was as if they were bracing themselves to see their mother cry again and it nearly did set Norway off again for how badly it broke his heart.

"If you stay with us it'll provide some breathing room between you and Denmark right now. Let the dust settle between one another. That way Denmark can work odd hours, come home, and you won't get your hopes up on a certain time he's set to come home. It'll help with giving you a little closure away from him. Not to be mean or anything! He'll be able to work without feeling guilty and you won't be lonely!" Finland smiled at Norway softly when Aili gurgled in her mother's arms softly to gain his attention as her tiny fingers hooked themselves briefly on his sweater. "Plus, you'll be able to see your niece more often! You'll get to be around one since the last time you were near a baby was when Abel here was one! It'll prepare you for a crying baby late at night!"

Finland's words had Abel looking at the small bundle in his arms that was his cousin and squinted at the baby for a moment then looked at his mother curiously. "Mamma, you're going to have one of those? How are you getting it? Are you going to pick up the baby at the hospital?" Abel asked looking at his mother with curiosity and his reaction got a chuckle out of Norway who sniffled again but stroked his youngest son's hair softly.

"In about nine months I'll have a baby just like Finland. You know what that means?" Norway questioned softly making his son's eyes widen at the gravelly texture of his mother's voice and Norway cleared his throat gently, carefully not to do it to hard and smiled at Abel. It seemed his youngest always had the ability to smile no matter what kind of mood he was in, whether he was angry or he was sad, Abel had this thing about him, a quality, that made it hard not to smile near him. "It means that it will be your turn to be a big brother, Abel. You'll get to be right in the middle!"

The awed, wonder filled smile curled over his face like the sun coming through the clouds and shining out happily. He then squirmed with joy as he then hugged his mother fiercely pressing his cheek against his mother's wet one. "That is awesome! I can't believe I get to be a big brother!" He chirped happily, bouncing a few times joyfully in his mother's lap when he then rubbed at his wet cheek. "It's awesome, Mamma, so don't be sad anymore, okay?"

"I'll try not to feel sad, Abe." Norway replied pressing a kiss against his forehead softly then helped Abel off of his lap and ruffled his messy hair softly. "How about you both go and pack some stuff for Uncle Finland's. I'll help pack most of your stuff when I come up, alright?" He rubbed the tears from his lashes but he still looked pale, pained and upset making both boys look at one another when Norway sniffled taking a deep breath looking between his boys. It was sad to see how Abel looked so much like his father who had stormed out then and would no doubt be coming home to an empty house. It broke his heart.

Sven tugged Abel away from Norway to the stairs, hating how lost and sad his mother looked like he was Abel's age or something of the sort which made his chest clench painfully at the thought of his mother being so lost and saddened by a fight with his father that he wanted nothing more than to bundle his mother up until he was okay again. He ran up the stairs with Abel clinging to his hand still when his brother failed to lift his foot high enough and stubbed his toe falling forward with a cry that startled him and he turned around quickly looking at his little brother. He helped him up using his hand, holding it steady and tight for him, and when Abel stood up brushing at his red knees then climbed up the last three steps walking down the hall to his bedroom while he clung to Sven's hand tightly making the elder boy look down at his brother who looked concerned, more concerned than originally thought. Sven was going to let go of his hand to go to his own bedroom but Abel clung to it, hesitation on his face for a moment, and Sven blinked at his brother.

"Do you think Mamma is going to break up with Daddy? Do you think we'll live with Uncle Finland and Sweden for the rest of our lives?" Abel asked softly with sadness, concern, anxiety even ringing in his tone when he shuffled looking at his feet then lifting his large dull blue eyes to meet his brother's blue ones, so much like their father's, and he hesitated before talking again. "If Mamma doesn't get back together with Daddy what's going to happen to us, Sven?"

He wasted no time placing his hands on his brother's shoulders gripping them tightly when Abel cringed away from the flaring of his brother's blue eyes that looked abruptly angry, no longer calm or understanding, but outraged at his words it would seem and Abel bit his lip. "Don't think that for a _minute_ , Abe! Mamma and Daddy are just fighting because of Daddy's work schedule but they'll take some space from one another! Just you wait and see! Daddy will be there in two weeks to come and get us to bring all three of us home before Mamma has the baby. Don't ever lose doubt in them, Abel, he would never ever leave him! You have to believe that!"

"Okay." It was the quietest Abel had ever spoken in his five years of life and it pained Sven to see the normally bright and cheerful boy so glum and saddened. He tugged him forward into a tight hug, feeling Abel's arms wrapping around his waist tightly holding onto him, gripping his shirt tightly like he might disappear or something of the sort which hurt Sven's heart. He wondered, for just a moment, just how much more hurt his heart could take before it decided enough was enough and he shook the thought off best as possible when he hesitantly moved it over his brother's blonde locks of hair as the five year old clung to him. He was awkward, having never done the action before, and yet he could tell his brother needed the contact and reassurances that Sven found himself craving so desperately he could almost cry. And, at that moment, he truly wanted to do just that.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - RussLiet

Car rides were always a pain in the ass, anyone could contest to that. But what made it the worst was that his daughter was kicking his seat and had been doing so for the past hour or two until it built inside of Lithuania with the irritation and he looked at her in the visor. "Tati, stop kicking the seat! Now!" Lithuania snapped making Tatiana scowl at him in response, crossing her little arms over her chest with an annoyed noise leaving her. Russia turned in his seat with a slight smile on his lips when he met his daughter's rather hurt eyes yet the pout remained on her face.

"Tatiana, please be a good girl for a little longer. I know, it's tiring being in the car, but twenty more minutes and you'll be out of this car, I promise." Russia assured her making her sigh pouting when she turned her attention out the window when her mother reached behind and lightly rubbed her knee affectionately. It was the best he could do in this position and yet he wanted to give her some form of affection or comfort that was more than just words. What surprised him was when his shoulder began aching and he began retracting it was her little hands grabbing his big hand holding it just inches in front of her making him look back at her.

"Mama, am I a bad girl? Like, really bad?" She asked curiously while plucking her mother's fingers up and down like it was the happiest action in the world and yet Russia frowned now staring at his daughter's face which was carefully composed, eyes downcast carefully as well. Her question was heavy in the car, striking both her parents where it hurt, even her brother felt it and she looked up when the silence stretched between them and while the silence would normally be welcomed it just felt too heavy, thick, in the car and she looked up at Russia. "Mama?"

"No. No, you're not a bad girl in the slightest bit, you just do bad things sometimes but that doesn't make you a bad girl. You, your brother and your father are the best things so none of you could ever be bad in any way. Ty moya dragotsennaya malen'kaya devochka." Russia then smiled crookedly when he noticed how big her green eyes looked in the dark lighting of the car that felt as dark as the sky outside and Russia chuckled then when he squeezed her fingers lightly. "You could never be bad. I wouldn't let you be bad. YA lyublyu tebya slishkom sil'no, chtoby pozvolit' tebe byt' plokhim."

"Oh! Okay!" She got the words out a bit breathy with her surprise, her eyes wide still when she then kicked her legs just to brush her toes against the car floor that seemed close to her but just out of reach by a few inches. Russia loved it when his daughter just accepted the compliments with such surprise, like she never expects to have such things be said to her and it was cute! It reminded him a bit of himself when he and Lithuania started exploring feelings and he'd be given the occasional compliment. Perhaps it was just genetic.

"Now, Tati, do you think you can be a good girl for me and not kick the back of Papa's seat while he's driving?" Russia asked looking at Tatiana again and watched her little nose wrinkle up and he knew now was the time for his secret trick that would keep both children happy and he'd kept it up in the front seat with him. He produced a book, a picture book to be exact, but to the children it looked like he had pulled it out of thin air when both children read the title only to brighten with little cries of excitement upon viewing the book. You see, in Russia's hand was a book called The Little Clay Hut: Russian Folk Tales About Animals and it just so happened to be both Tatiana and Darius' favorite book to read over any other's they could have and with it being Russia's original copy of the stories it made it all the more special to both the children and their mother. Knowing it was special to Russia it made both Tatiana and Darius even more careful with it when they were allowed to hold it and read it.

"Mama! Mama, can I read it? Pretty please?" Tatiana exclaimed with excitement making her legs wriggle, bouncing herself and her beige hair with the quick and hectic movements of her legs when she then clasped her hands together tightly widening her eyes at Russia. It made her entire face glow with joy, her eyes sparkling with the thoguht being able to read it and it made a smile curl over Russia's lips at the sight of his happy daughter.

He held it like it was the bible, lifting it up like it was an ancient relic, and smiled at his daughter. "Do you promise to be quiet while you're reading it?" Russia questioned looking at his daughter feeling his heart swell with the pure joy on her face that felt quite contagious and his eyes met hers which sparkled like glitter making it all the more precious. He adored his daughter so much when she was in this kind of good mood and he wanted to cherish it with a picture but he didn't have his camera with him and her baby book had some pages left which promised space for more pictures.

"Taip! Taip! Taip! Aš busiu labai tylus!Taigi tyliai pamiršite mane visus! Pažadu buti geras! Aš pažadu! Taigi, leisk man perskaityti, Mama!" Russia absolutely _loved_ when Tatiana got so worked up happily that she began shouting in Lithuanian as easy as Russian, both languages she could slip into easily enough, and he laughed lightly. It was a big factor in telling her moods for when she was happy she'd speak in Lithuanian time to time and when she was angry, when she really lost it, she would scream in Russian or stick to pure English when she did so. Language always seemed to be the key to knowing her moods most days. Her Lithuanian was perfect, however, and it made his heart melt in happiness.

"Alright, alright here~" Russia held out the book with a smile on his lips as he chuckled happily handing his daughter the book who let out a squeal of excitement and happiness taking the book all to happily. "Remember, careful! And you made a promise, Tati, so keep it for the next eighteen minutes, alright?" With a nod, a quick bob of her head, he was dismissed.

It seemed that no matter how old Tatiana was, even at seven years old now, she seemed to absolutely adore the old folktales and devoured the book any time she was handed it with such fervor it would surprise even the most expectant of parents when they saw how this wild child could be tamed with some old folktales and it made Russia absolutely happy. He smiled turning in his seat hearing Tatiana's soft humming as she swung her legs joyfully and he noticed that now that the excitement had come in it's burst it seemed that Darius had begun nodding off with his head pressed against the window and he chuckled at the sight of his son. He settled into his seat again while Tatiana's hums continued on which also contributed to Darius' sleeping and he sighed knowing that the closer they got to home the closer this day would be over and they could sleep it off. He also knew it wouldn't be long now for Tatiana to slip off into sleep when finished reading the book and it just left it as to a matter of when it would happen.

* * *

Pulling up into the driveway Lithuania turned the car off plunging them in darkness and the cold seemed eager to touch skin any moment it could and Lithuania sighed. He turned facing Russia who blinked at him rather innocently then looked into the back seats then back at Russia once more. "What kind of charm do you have that allows you to get them to sleep so easily?" He questioned looking at the Russian who chuckled at the Lithuanian while unbuckling his seat belt, flexing his arms out and then smiling once more at his fiancee.

On the rest of the way home it seemed that even though they'd both nodded off for about ten minutes both Tatiana and Darius woke moments ago to bicker crankily at one another over their arms either touching or him touching the book Russia had given Tatiana to read. They'd gotten pretty shrill for a few moments, Darius even getting so worked up he almost hit Tatiana when she threatened him and it had taken quiet the reading, singing and comforting croons to get them to sleep from Russia and even then it was a fitful sleep. Until they really remained asleep when they pulled up. Russia grinned however at Lithuania. "I'm their mother, I know exactly what to do and how to put them right to sleep~" He sang the words playfully opening the back door quiet as he absolutely could.

He then proceeded to unbuckle Darius lifting him up into his arms where his son flopped against his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and moved an arm around his back and behind his thighs keeping him upwards and still when he nudged his door shut with his hip as it was the only thing he could truly use. His breath puffed out when he looked over at Lithuania who struggled just a bit with the belts but eventually got Tatiana in his arms, her own body slack like Darius', and with the use of his hip as well he shut the door locking the doors with the keys and they then walked to the front door each fighting off yawns of their own with the sleeping children in their arms providing rather nice waves of warmth. Plus, to Russia, his son just smelled so sweet like the snacks he'd had on the trip home that Russia felt a touch sleepy from that alone as Lithuania managed to get the door unlocked and opened allowing Russia in then him and shut the door with his foot.

Tatiana, to Lithuania, was getting heavier in his arms like she was slumping backwards and while he was no weakling his daughter was sturdy enough that she was slowly tiring the muscles in his arms and he walked tot he stairs adjusting her gently but made quick work with getting to the second floor of the house where Tatiana's room rested. Even if Russia felt the touch of sleepiness Lithuania, on the other hand, was buzzing with excitement as he struggled to keep his breath even less his chest hitch and wake Tatiana but the thought of "finishing" what they stared that morning was rather exciting. It seemed when it came to Russia, to making love with Russia, it was addictive in the way that he couldn't get enough of Russia's expressions, his soft and loud sounds, his squirms and bucks...

He shook his head like he could knock the thoughts out of his head when he entered Tatiana's room, leaving the lights off, and approached her bed getting the sheets back after struggling with her slack body in his arms for a moment but when he did get her under the blankets he stopped for a moment. Though Russia was on his brain right then he couldn't help but stop to stare at his daughter. She rested in her pink sheets, beige hair long and spread out while her dark beige lashes rested on her cheeks, lips parted gently with the quiet breathes and the way her fingers curled a few times like she was about to jerk awake made her look like the perfect little living doll. An angel even. She was a beauty, utterly perfect and irreplaceable whether she believed it when Lithuania said so or not. His daughter was so so so important to him that he felt if the day came where was to marry someone, anyone, he wouldn't be able to let his daughter go for she was the _only_ daughter he'd have and he wasn't just being melodramatic about it for Russia himself had said no more children for a while. It was a deal they made and thus making Tatiana their only daughter and Darius their only son for the time being until they decided the time had come for another baby.

"Toris." He looked over his shoulder to see Russia leaning against the door jam with a soft grin on his lips before walking into the room over to the bed, walking around it, then approaching Lithuania and sliding his fingers through the soft locks while managing to provoke a shiver through Lithuania. He then smiled adoringly at his daughter's sleeping face. "Thank you." Lithuania looked at Russia curiously who then had a little warmth in his cheeks but the motherly edge in his eyes was what grabbed Lithuania's attention as he then met Lithuania's eyes with the same soft smile in place. "For giving me a beautiful daughter. A beautiful son as well."

Lithuania then smiled widely, happily as he chuckled quietly as not to wake Tatiana up and he stood taking Russia's hand. "Well, the pleasure was all mine~" Lithuania replied with a little purr in his voice when he did so and Russia grinned happily tugging on his hand pulling him away from Tatiana's bed and to the door. He stepped out into the dark hall shutting the door quietly behind him when he looked at Russia once more only to feel shivers crawl down his spine, heat flash across his skin only to burn low down along his bones with longing burning through him when those violet eyes grew wickedly fogged with intent.

"And tonight the pleasure will be mine as well~" Russia purred in response when he was picked up with a rather tiny noise leaving him, a noise that no one would ever expect Russia to make and he then laughed wrapping his legs around Lithuania's waist happily and his arms then slid across his shoulders only to dangle his hands behind him. He tilted his head bringing his face close to Lithuania's who had begun walking with purpose to their bedroom no doubt and he grinned wider looking at the brunette, his lips parting for just a moment before he then leaned in teasingly only to press a firm, heated kiss against Lithuania's lips and moved his fingers through his hair mussing it. He parted looking at Lithuania who stared at him, jaw dropped slightly.

Then Russia laughed loudly when Lithuania began running like he weighed nothing in the Lithuanian's arms which made him feel oh so light, so cherished when he was then bouncing lightly when they took the stairs at full speed and he giggled before he could help himself as Lithuania then ran down the hall. They slept one floor below Tatiana and Darius rather than a floor up which was now reserved as office space or play rooms for the children and being a floor below had it's perks as well when one thought about it. But that wasn't what needed to be on his mind right now and he smiled pressing another kiss to Lithuania's lips as the door was fumbled open then thrown open with Lithuania stumbling in kicking the door shut slamming it and Russia reached behind, fingers seeking the lock but growing frustrated when he couldn't find it. It took him a few moments but once his fingers found the lock he was being carried to the bed leaving the door quite unlocked but when the bed was being rushed up to him, or him being rushed down to it, bouncing lightly with the springs he couldn't careless for his children were sleeping, who would walk in? Lithuania hovered over him kissing him fervently while Russia let out a choked noise at the heat lapping his skin.

Too much. He had gotten his coat off and was getting to his dress shirt when Lithuania pulled back letting the Russian breath in embarrassing puffs as he stared up at the Lithuanian, shivering at that hunger burning bright in his green eyes that called and beckoned to something inside of him. Oh, his heart beat so hard he swore was going to die. He felt his stomach quiver when Lithuania brushed his fingers down his chest down the middle with a single finger then spread his palm flat against his stomach before moving down to the brim of his pants and pressed a kiss to his neck only to nip the skin lightly when he shifted tugging at Russia's waist. The movement sent shivers over him with hot waves of desire, of longing as he looked at Lithuania who chuckled low in his throat, the sound almost reminding Russia of a growl a dog might emit; low in the throat, like a warning, and Russia abruptly felt like he was going to be eaten from head to toe. He blushed fiercely at the thought when his scarf was tugged gently then spread out flat on either side of Russia's neck when Lithuania then pressed a kiss softly to his lips and pulled back smiling.

"Aš myliu tave, Ivan."

"I ya lyublyu tebya, Toris."

* * *

The sun was well in the sky by the time Russia woke up which was to silence and he blinked a few times rubbing his eyes then squinting at the ceiling. Now, in any other household waking up to silence was normal but it wasn't normal for Russia and his children for Tatiana had made it a tradition since she could walk and talk that she would burst into his room shouting for him to wake up and that he must "maketh her food for she is hangry" and she would order Darius to wake Lithuania. That didn't happen this morning. He was alone with his lower back sore, hips aching and pain tingled like it promised to grow sharper if he made any quick movements which he did his best to avoid but his skin was clammy but there was the unpleasant sensation of dried liquid on his skin that had no doubt been ready to peel off if it could and he grimaced at the sensation on his belly, the back of his thighs and his inner thighs surprisingly. He sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed groaning at how sore his body felt and let his head fall back rubbing the back of his neck for a moment when the pain lightly throbbed like a dance on his nerves then turned his attention to the sheets with a yawn on his lips. There was a few round drops of blood, unmistakable on the sheets, but then again it had been a rather long while since he and Lithuania had had the time for sex so his, er, body was unused to it but he'd bled worse on his first time with sex or if he had truly rough unprepared sex. He yawned again making tears pop into his eyes and he recalled the memories that wafted in his head like steam and he marveled at them while also criticizing them.

Lithuania had held back last night. Now, for some reason, that bothered him just a little bit at the thought of Lithuania holding back on him even the slightest bit for he knew he could take anything Lithuania did to him whether it was hard or rough or simple no care to his well being Russia could take it. For some reason Lithuania didn't believe him. Oh well! A happy blush spread over his cheeks when he smiled to himself giving his face no doubt a goofy expression when he got up walking slowly to their conjoined bathroom, his legs shaking from the soreness of his muscles but it was mere blemishes of note when the happiness spread through him so intensely he nearly laughed. And then he did. Even to his ears his laugh was loud cheerful and continuous in the bathroom, the walls ringing with his laughter that they echoed back to him when he turned the shower on and forced his laughter down which then led to some rather intense giggles even to his ears. But he couldn't help it! Russia was, quiet honestly and very deeply one hundred percent, so overjoyed that he couldn't help expressing it even if he was alone which nearly set him off again at the thought of only him hearing his joy as he sighed when the water burst against the shower tiles. Lithuania knew first hand just how scary Russia could be to others, how intimidating he could come across over the years, but the fact that the Lithuanian was even slightly rough with him last night had bliss wrapping around him like a thick blanket swaddle and he sighed happily.

He loved Lithuania, he really did, it just took him some time to figure it out silly as that sounded. He stepped under the water wetting his hair and shivering under the heat of the water when he sighed again enjoying the warmth that seeped into his skin right down to his bones warming him thoroughly when he tilted his face up to the water now. Russia realized he'd been in love or that he loved Lithuania when he noticed the brunette spending more time with Poland than he thought necessary and the jealousy that ate at him afterwards was so stunning that Russia had been in disbelief for weeks, months even until he began to realize there was a possibility he could establish a true relationship with someone. It worked out, slightly. It just took some time getting Poland out of the picture, monopolizing Lithuania's attention and placing himself first and only then did he do this that he realized it was absolutely, thoroughly even, pointless for Lithuania had felt the same for a much longer time than Russia. It made him blush fiercely when he thought of how long the Baltic nation had been dealing with such feelings that Russia had been convinced had been for Poland but in the end were truly for him and how clueless he'd been. Well, to be fair he was running from Belarus a lot during that time period and in that time period when Lithuania tried being more upfront of his feelings the Russian had believed them to be for Belarus. Yeah, he was kind of clueless then. He sighed when he heard thumping feet he set to washing off his body best he could hoping the suds would help hide evidence when the door was being thrown open with Tatiana standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Mama! I need food for I am hangry!" Tatiana shouted making him laugh when he peeked out of the shower curtain, sticking his head out and Tatiana smiled at him. "Papa said we could bother you know since it's lunch time and it's not early in the morning anymore! So come on, Mama! Come maketh me food!"

"I'll be out in a few moments, Tati. Give me just twenty minutes and I'll make you something to eat, I promise!" Russia said looking at his daughter who cheered then ran into the bedroom to his son before leaving the room with a flurry of loud conversation and laughter. He slipped the curtain back into place scrubbing his skin removing the dry semen and sighed at the clean sensation as he continued cleaning his body until he felt perfectly clean then he turned his attention to shampooing his hair and scrubbing his nails along his scalp when he heard the heavier footsteps. He blushed at the sound that then was followed by a chuckle from Lithuania and he fought the urge to hide in the corner of the shower from the memories that surfaced from a mere chuckle for he felt if he didn't bunch himself up he'd throw himself at Lithuania.

"You know they're going to look back on all the times you slept in and all the times I kept them out of here, they're going to figure it out." Lithuania noted when he walked forward and paused in front of the curtain, smirking to himself while Russia felt that the brunette could hear his heart beat that was suddenly crashing against his chest uncharacteristically. Then Lithuania threw open the curtain happily smiling at his fiancee and the water splashed to the floor instantly where it had been hitting the shower curtain and Russia felt his face burn for the third time this morning looking at the Lithuanian. "Anyhow, good morning, Ivan!"

"You're a pervert sometimes, you know that right?" Russia marveled as he gawked at the man who just smiled and shut the curtain once more like that would give Russia some privacy he hadn't had before and he blinked a few times looking at the tiles before scrubbing his hair and conditioning it quickly, scrubbing the suds out as fast as he could while being thorough. He took a tiny breath, turned the water off, then opened the shower curtain holding his hand out. "Towel."

The towel was pressed into his hand and he shivered lightly at how quick the water on him was chilling with each drop that fell from the ends of his hair and yet any sense of urgency was gone when he felt fingers brushing his wet cheek like they were trying to read into his very being. He held still for a moment as he held the towel in front of him for a moment and when he smiled at Lithuania meeting his gaze before walking past his fiancee when, in a brilliant move, cracked the towel against Lithuania's ass whipping it pretty amazingly if he did say so and wrapped the towel running out of the room. It stunned Lithuania for a mere moment who gasped but ran after Russia in hot pursuit and Russia shrieked in pure surprise when he was tackled to the floor, the only thing between them then was the white towel tight around his waist and he looked up at Lithuania before laughing out when he felt lips against the ticklish spot of his neck and Lithuania's soft growling noises were amusing. He happily kissed Lithuania when he lifted his head from Russia's throat and the kiss was hot, fierce and he could have stayed there all day when he lifted his leg wrapping it around Lithuania's waist tugging him closer than he should have and felt his cheeks flushing with heat and he only pulled back when there came pounding knocks on the door. He marveled at Lithuania's own red face for a moment and then looked to the door curiously.

"Mama! You have to come and maketh me food for I am hangry! I'm going to eat Darius if you don't hurry!" Tatiana shouted through the door which then triggered another round of bubbly, loud laughter out of Russia as he threw his arms open his chest jiggling with the movements. In all his years of life, in all his moments of cold existence, Russia had never imagine he could love any people so much or have a family to call his own that wasn't unstable in some way or at least didn't think he deserved it. But he did deserve it, he did work for it and he did have it. It was fair to say that Russia was happily drowning in the love surrounding him and he was happily returning it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - PruAus

Austria smiled when he heard Astrid's squealing laughter mixing with Cristiano's, the sounds intermingling and ringing through the house happily filling each corner of it like the joy was spreading outwards to cling like a spiderweb and cover every little thing in it's laughter. Austria was in the kitchen thinking on dinner, Prussia was sitting in the living room with Spain and Romano, when Astrid came trotting into the kitchen. "Mutti, I vant to play outside! Can I?" She shouted happily looking up at her mother with her ruby eyes shining the way Cristiano's were as he giggled behind her happily waiting for Austria to give the consent.

"How about the two of you go und ask Romano first if it's okay for Cristiano to go outside for even if I give mine it only applies to you, Astrid. So run und get his Mutter's permission first." Austria replied smiling at his daughter's bright expression and stroked the top of her hair, ruffling her silver locks which surprised her at first before she giggled enjoying it after a moment with a bright smile on her face. It was quite adorable~. It seemed that while Astrid was getting her affection Cristiano chose to run to the living room for permission and when Astrid noticed she immediately took off after him in a blur, her giggles sounding out making Austria smile lovingly towards her.

If there was honestly one thing he missed was when Astrid had been a baby and there was a few different reasons as to WHY he missed having her a baby. When she had been a baby Astrid had been beautifully easy to deal with, to understand her simple needs and wants unlike now but Austria was slowly understanding what subjects set her off and was learning what to avoid if he wanted to avoid any fights with her in the future. Another reason he missed her being a baby was just that; she'd been a baby. His first baby had been like a new experience, a new person in his life to love and help grow, but it also had the novelty of being a first time parent with Prussia and he'd loved her so desperately each time he looked into her little crib. He still loved her desperately though! It's just like with Prussia, Astrid had to make things difficult and hard but he loved her deeply nonetheless. She was his daughter! How could he not love her so much? He heard the shrieks of happiness and joy when Astrid and Cristiano ran through the kitchen past him to the sliding kitchen door throwing it open and ran out into the ankle high grass happily with their laughter sounding out. They ran around like crazy gerbils, as a cute simile, and he watched from the window for a few moments as they shoved each other playfully before deciding that a few running laps around the house were fun, tackling one another into the grass as well and he sighed thinking of the grass stains he'd have to get out tonight but it was adorable to witness.

"Liebling! Come und sit vith us! You've been all around the house und cooking on and off all day! You've barely seen the awesome me!" Prussia called out making Austria roll his eyes playfully to himself while Fritz gurgled in his doorway jumper, his little feet touching the floor until he bounced himself and he then squealed with joy. He adored the bouncer deeply and Austria loved putting him in it even if the baby barely noticed when Austria would come or go, seeming more entertained by his bouncer than anything else in the world right then. He squealed jumping a few times sporadically making his Mariazelle bob happily with the rest of him like a little fin and his hands waved ecstatically when he squealed seeing Austria who smiled lovingly at his son bending down.

"Come vith Mutti, darling, und let's see Vati along vith your godparents, hm?" Austria murmured to his son when he pulled him out of the bouncer and the baby kicked his legs excitedly with another squeal when Austria plopped the baby on his hip holding him to his side to keep him sturdy. He began suckling on his fingers softly making those cute little nonsense baby sounds that Austria had come to adore in all three of his children when he walked into the living room with Fritz clinging to his shirt with his free hand with his tiny fingers making Austria smile at him. Prussia grinned widely at his lover who walked over sitting next to the albino while Romano did his best not to eye Austria the way he used too and instead looked out the window in response to his son's shouts of joy. Romano used to evil eye Austria any time he saw him due to the past relationship with Spain but it had been before that Romano didn't trust Austria as much but with time he had gone from the glaring to the mildly scowling silence he provided even now.

Spain smiled brightly at the baby who locked eyes with his godfather who waved immediately. "Hola, Fritz~ Look at how big you've gotten, chiquito! My my, I think you're bigger each and every time I see you!" Spain cooed to the baby making him squeal loudly reaching towards the Spaniard. It was quite adorable how Fritz seemed to adore his godfather and Austria handed him over happily.

Watching as Fritz squealed smiling up at Spain while his pudgy hand immediately went for the chain he wore today, a few happy gurgles leaving him and Austria could honestly admire how long, how dark his son's lashes were when he looked up at his godfather happily. He turned his attention to Romano who was now looking at Fritz and looking like he too wanted to croon to the baby but was to awkward. "How have you been, Romano?" He asked gaining the Italian's attention, his hazel eyes lifting in surprise then looking away almost bashfully.

"I've been good. Busy with the little terror out there, he keeps ruining all of his clothes." Romano replied while his arms crossed tightly over his chest like he was hugging himself and crossed his left leg over his right making his curl bounce with the movements of his and he sighed. "It's aggravating. Spain here is just as damn bad as Cris."

Prussia laughed then throwing his arm across Austria's shoulders making him blush at the suddenness of his lover's movement but relaxed after a moment when he was tugged closer. "That's good! You're so huff, just like my future hubby!" Prussia playfully spoke with a cackle that made Spain laugh with him and Prussia tightened his arm around Austria just a bit. He then looked pointedly at Spain grinning wickedly at his friend and arched a silver brow of his looking intrigued for a moment. "So vhat is it you've got to tell us then? Out vith it!"

Spain shared a look with a surprised looking Romano, both surprised the albino had guessed they were here to tell him something and Spain then sighed but smiled at his friend. "Welp, you caught us. Alright, well you know who you're the godfathers of my cute little Cristiano?" Prussia grinned widely looking at his friend while Austria blinked curiously, wondering what Spain was getting at, and Romano blushed at his husband's word choice. "Well, I figured I'd ask only out of formality, but would you both like to be the godfathers for another? It only makes sense since your girls and Fritz are our godchildren!"

Prussia and Austria blinked in response. Prussia opened his mouth to say something, Austria was looking a bit lost for a moment or in disbelief as Spain then bounced Fritz gently in his lap smiling widely at the baby then watched as Romano's face slowly grew redder the longer the silence stretched on between them. Then they blinked again in unison, violets meeting ruby red for a moment before locking onto the Italian and Spaniard when Prussia gasped as if scandalized then jerked his arm jumping up off the couch pointing at Spain. "You're pregnant?!"

* * *

Laying out on his stomach suddenly the bed bounced under his weight and Fritz squealed at the sudden movement of the bed happily, his little hands waving and feet kicking in response. "Can you believe that Spain is pregnant this time? You'd have figured it'd be Romano but not Spain, it's a bit veird but still good for them!" He commented cupping his face elbows on either side of Fritz carefully and looked down at the baby who stared up at him with his identically colored eyes as he giggled up at his father cutely then reached up grunting when he failed to touch his father's face.

"I know, it is shocking to say the least. Like you said, however, good for them. I'm sure they'll have another healthy baby, no doubt." Austria replied when he buttoned up his pajama shirt, Prussia snickering at the matching pajama's, and brushed his hair until it shined like silk making Prussia's brow hitch up. Then Fritz gurgled cutely when Prussia moved one of his arms to crawl a hand on Fritz's pudgy belly making his legs kick and a giggle on his lips which quickly morphed into a rather cute, large baby yawn that scrunched his eyes up and his little hands reached up rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked up at his father sleepily and Prussia stroked his silky cheek crooning to him.

"Tired boy, huh?" Prussia crooned to the infant who giggled again with his eyes locking onto Prussia's again with a little giggle. It was a strange mix in him that Prussia had seen in both his daughter's, the look of being tired yet awake, it was just something all children had that he knew of and they only perked up when parents gave their attention to it and all of a sudden little ones were no longer sleepy. It was funny, honestly, but Fritz seemed more tired than perky now and he could understand from the day he'd spent with Spain and being played with so much that he was tired.

"Oh, tired you say? Vhy don't you go und give him a bottle if you haven't already?" Austria questioned looking over at his lover who looked over at him, hands now cupping his face again with Fritz wriggling his legs slightly looking up at his father when he yawned a second time and Austria smiled softly. "If he's hungry, that is. If he gets hungry before you lay him down then get him a bottle." Prussia smiled at the aristocratic nation with the same adoring edge one would give a babbling toddler and Austria raised his brows at Prussia who moved into action with the third yawn on Fritz's lips.

"I'll go und check on the girls vhile I'm at it. Something is telling me they're not in bed quite yet und if he gets hungry vhile I do that then I'll get him a bottle for he can alvays depend on his awesome Vati!" Prussia spoke with such confidence that the sheepish look he'd had moments before was gone with his usual confidence that Austria chuckled which got Fritz to giggle just a bit. He then slid his hand under his head and butt pulling him into his arms sliding off of the bed shifting the baby in his arms before walking out of the bedroom with the baby making quiet noises to himself.

"Gilbert, please don't get the girls worked up!" Austria called after him and Prussia laughed when he shut their bedroom door behind him muffling the aristocrat's sigh as he walked down the hall. Fritz gurgled softly in his arms, another yawn slipping out of the baby when he whined now rubbing his eyes then staring at his father tiredly and the albino caressed his silky cheek softly, comfortingly.

He paused when he saw the strip of light from Astrid's room and Mia's cracked door revealing the low lamp light but no girl in her room making him smirk to his son when he looked down at Fritz who had settled for gripping the chain of his iron cross, his fingers twisting in it lightly a few times. He heard Mia softly talking to her sister only to squeal a few times but covering her mouth no doubt from the muffled quality and then Astrid's quiet cackling laugh as they shuffled in the room walking around and he heard the squeak of springs when he cackled under his breath and threw open the door making it slam against the wall, Fritz jumping in his arms and he got screams assaulting his ears but amusement was too much.

"Vhat in the vorld do you think you're doing?" He boomed in the creepiest, ghoulish voice he could muster when his youngest daughter scrambled from her spot, nearly falling a few times before booking it out of the room squeezing past Prussia to her own room and slamming the door. It was quiet until Prussia roared with laughter so intense Fritz bounced with it, staring at his father with wide eyes, and Astrid was catching her breath enough to throw a scowl at her father with her small hand on her chest and he cackled walking over sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, vhat vere you und your sister doing so late?"

"Nothing, Vati!" She snapped crossing her arms over her chest when she wriggled and Fritz gurgled gain with his shirt finding it's way into the infants mouth which was slowly becoming warm and slick from his drool while he then dragged the cross to his mouth chewing on the metal. His eye squinted at the hard texture then settled for sucking on the shirt instead, releasing the slimed cross and sighed chewing on his shirt again with a few sucks making Prussia wonder if his son was growing hungry and he looked down at him curiously then up at Astrid raising a brow at her snap.

"Now you know not to snap at your Vati vith that tone, Astrid! Und you also know that bed is at nine, way before ten und here it is at ten twenty-five at night so you und your sister vere obviously doing _something_. I just vant to know vhat." Prussia pointed out when he looked at his daughter who then looked down at her lap like she couldn't bear to meet his gaze for a moment, her lashes fanning down and casting little shadows on her cheeks. Whether Austria believed it or not but the albino could see easily how much Astrid was like her mother and it was painfully obvious now who she was more like. Sure, she was like the Prussian but he firmly that was just in her attitude fifty fifty percent of her acting like both of them it just depended on what kind of mood she was in.

"Okay." She started then took a breath making her shoulders rise and Prussia raised his brow at her. "It's my hair. Mia has been practicing cutting hair und I vanted her to cut mine." Now Prussia's brow dropped and he blinked in surprise looking at his daughter while Fritz let out a soft cry for attention from his father, his cheeks glistening with drool and his shirt soaked but Prussia squinted now at his daughter.

Mia had short hair, at her shoulders perfectly, but the look on her was not for her and she understood it and was in the process of growing her chestnut brown locks out to their original length which had been to the small of her back but Astrid also had her hair grown out long but there was something different about it. Her hair cascaded close to her waist, the silver locks shining like silk and it was definitely lustrous like a pearl, beautiful if viewed with the right opinion, and it was clear that Astrid was finding the long hair to be a pain. Off putting even. But Austria believed their daughters should have long hair because it was beautiful on both of them and it's how girls should have hair but while Mia loved her long hair Astrid was uncomfortable with it.

"Vell, I've seen the poor souls of her hair cuts. Those poor dolls von't show their faces! I love Mia but she butchers hair vith those scissors of hers und I don't think you'd vant that vith your own hair vhen you go to school, do you?" He questioned making her shake her head but then he smiled when Fritz gave another soft cry that had him caressing his slick cheek now and rub his finger off on his pants. "Ast, if you really are serious und you really vant it, then I'll cut your hair for you the next time vhen Mutti goes shopping vith Mia. How does that sound for you?"

It was like he offered her the sun rather than a simple hair cut and he could see it in the way her face glowed then like she'd been given beautiful news she so longed for, her ruby eyes shining like the stones they resembled and her lips tugged into a bright excited smile as she looked at her father. "Really really? Really, Vati? You vould do that for me? Oh, thank you, Vati! I can't vait!" Astrid exclaimed when she leaned forward grabbing him in a half hug and he chuckled patting her back. Call him smart or what but he always had the feeling his daughter didn't enjoy long hair.

"Ja, of course! Vhy vouldn't I? I'm just as good vith scissors as the next Nation!" He cackled with his daughter for a moment then he ruffled her silver locks watching them ripple for what would be the last time after tomorrow. "You should get some sleep, though, for the longer you stay up the longer the morning vill seem ten times as far avay." He instructed when she crawled under her sheets and Prussia adjusted Fritz to a more secure position who was happily sucking on his shirt soaking it when he released a squeal into the wet shirt and he kissed Astrid's forehead.

"He looks hungry, Vati!" Astrid giggled when he tucked in her sides loosely making her smile up at him and her little brother. "Are you going to feed him vhen you go downstairs?"

Prussia looked at his son who was soaking his shirt with drool, those large ruby eyes looking up at him when he giggled at the eye contact from his father and Prussia sighed at him then smiled. "Ja, he is pretty hungry, I fear he'll eat me alive if I don't get some food in him! I'll make him a bottle after I check on your sister und make sure I didn't scare her too horribly." He chuckled with her then stood up sighing when he looked at Astrid once more who still had that excited glow in her face. "Goodnight, verrückt."

She giggled again then smiled when pressed a kiss against the tip of her nose this time and she smiled up at him brightly, happily. "You'r crazy too, Vati!" She kissed his cheek before he pulled to far away and he then stood up afterwards making her smile and he then turned plugging her nightlight in near the door, the soft light was bright enough she'd be able to see but not bright enough to keep her awake, just enough to reach near the edge of her bed was as far as the light went. "Good night, Vati, see you in the morning!" He smiled blowing her a happy kiss then shut the door behind him softly then walked over to Mia's room knocking on the door with his knuckles and when he didn't get a reply he pushed her door open slowly to see Mia curled on her side peeking out of her blankets with her wide violet eyes and he grinned at her.

He walked across the room with Fritz whining out now when he pulled on Prussia's now soaked shirt and looked up at him impatiently. "I'm sorry, Vati, for staying up." Mia squeaked looking at her father who chuckled sitting on the bed next to her and stroked his hand over her hair looking her over for a moment making sure she was tucked in on her own, all was settled and then he smiled at her softly. "I really am sorry, please don't tell Mutti."

"I vould never tell Mutti if you stayed up a little past bed time. As long as it's not vun in the morning vhen you do it then it's perfectly fine, everyvun stays up past bed time at least vunce in their life. I know your Uncle West used to sneak past bedtime!" Prussia chuckled then sighed looking at Mia who stared up at him with her wide violet eyes that made him smile a little more. "However, it is time for bed, schatz." He stroked her hair from her face and she smiled at him softly when he bent down kissing her forehead softly.

"Ich liebe dich, Vati." Mia whispered making his smile widen and much like with Astrid he placed a quick kiss on the end of her nose and stood up off her bed making it bounce lightly from the lack of weight.

"Ich liebe dich, Mia, meine kleine Prinzessin." Prussia whispered back standing up watching her eyes shut in preparation and much like her sister he plugged her own nightlight on which was just a little brighter than Astrid's. He walked out of her room shutting the door quietly behind him when he began walking down the hallway sighing out to himself at how his heart hurt from the love he'd received from both daughters and the love he had for both of them.

They were like precious little gems of his that made everything sparkle better. He knew he joked about his girls being high maintenance before but he'd never trade them for anyone or anything in the world. He never in a million years saw himself as a father to anyone other than the occasional "Dog Vati" to his brother's dogs when he was there but along came Astrid before long. He still remembered his shock when he found male nations were getting pregnant and then not long after his lover, the love of his life, came forward claiming to be pregnant by him? Oh, the shock he had! But with the months that went by, other than the weirdness of a male pregnancy, it was easily accepted and when Prussia actually held Astrid he could tell that no matter what others thought, no matter how strange it would seem to other people, his daughter was the most unique and beautiful thing he had ever held in his long life. Then Mia came along and he'd been ecstatic for the gift of not one but now two daughters that loved with every bit inside of him and he'd never thought when they would hug him and call him Vati just how nice it felt. He was important to someone, someone who would need his help in growing up and he was just that. It was nice to be wanted.

However he was already very protective of his daughters even if he didn't show it. Despite being eight and six years old his daughters were stunningly beautiful that he just knew that in the upcoming years boys would be trying anything to covet and win over his daughter's for even if there was approximately six female nations born plus the one's already existing which brought it to about eighteen females and even then that barely made a dent against the males. Why there was only eighteen female nations to come to be and so many males was never understood but with their daughters that brought the number up but there remained the fact that these were their _daughters_. He knew without a shadow of a doubt they'd easily kill one another if anyone's daughter were to be hurt by anyone's son. He sighed again wondering how human father's could do this kind of thing all the time and how they could raise little girls only to watch them grow up into beautiful women and watch them drift away. It was unbearable to him already and he feared his daughter's growth into a woman and she wasn't even ten years old yet! He worried over what kind of husbands his girls would have or even wives if that was there thing but there was still the anxiety of watching his girls grow up and knowing one day he'd have to let them go.

Prussia had been so deep in his thoughts that when Fritz wailed out for attention he jerked looking down at his son feeling a flash of guilt when he stroked his dark locks of hair softly with frustration in those little ruby eyes of his and he then nuzzled the infant who whined testily much like his mother. "Vati loves his little boy just as much as he loves his schwesters, ja I do~ I love you so much Fritz~" Prussia crooned but Fritz just squirmed impatiently and whined loudly looking around like he was expecting Prussia to produce a bottle. He sped walked towards the stairs before Austria could hear the baby's whines and he cooed at the baby. "Don't vorry, I'm going to feed you, Fritz! You've been so patient vhile Vati fooled around! Such a good boy don't you vorry, you've vaited long enough."

Seeing the door jumper was still in place he placed his son inside for a moment making the baby whine in impatience, kicking his legs with the emotion and crying out impatiently as well when he slapped air making Prussia feel a little spark of guilt. Well, if he wasn't hungry before it was clear he was now! He grabbed a clean bottle filling it to the four ounce mark putting in two scoops of formula and screwed the bottle on shaking it when he noticed his son's whining had quieted making him look over his shoulder towards the baby who was staring with wide eyes which gave Prussia a smirk and he then began shaking the bottle then tossing it impressively making Fritz stare in awe, eyes fixated on his father. Prussia used to do it for Germany when the nation had been a small as Fritz and it had worked with his brother much in the way it was getting Fritz's attention and when he finished he plopped the bottle into the warmer switching it on. He'd been surprised when Hungary, who wasn't a big fan of his but still a friend, showed up with the warmer declaring she was gone with children, wouldn't need it ever again and that babies liked body temperature breast milk or formula so the warmer would be perfect for Fritz's bottles when he needed them made. He rocked his ankle when he pressed his palms to the edge of the counter, leaning against it while tapping his fingers, and Fritz's whines returned with a vengeance and sounded more like whimpers now which made guilt pierce through him when he looked over his shoulder to see tears in those large eyes, clinging to his dark lashes and he walked over picking the baby up out of the bouncer and lightly bounced him.

"Vati's sorry, engel, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you were so hungry!" Prussia murmured to the baby who whimpered with those little breathes in between, his face scrunching up a few times like he was about to start crying and it seemed at just that moment the bottle warmer went off. He then smiled walking over to the counter with a little bounce in his step to soothe Fritz. "Look at that! Your bottle is all done and warm for you! Here you go, engel." He crooned shifting his son so his head was resting in the crook of his elbow perfectly then picked the bottle up wasting no time letting the baby latch onto the nipple who then began sucking down the formula eagerly. Prussia cackled softly when his son's ruby eyes locked onto his own and he heard the giggle Fritz emitted around his nipple before resuming to curling his little fingers into his father's shirt staring up at him with wide eyes as he gulped the formula.

He blinked when he felt a hand on his lower back and he looked to the side to see Austria by his side and he jumped making Fritz whine at the sudden movement then returned his attention to the warm liquid and gulped it down with renewed gusto. "You're an amazing Vater, Gilbert, much better than I ever thought you vould be." Austria murmured when he then smiled softly looking at Prussia who smiled at the brunette who reached over stroking his son's cheek, violet eyes happy and Prussia noted happily that Austria had ditched his pajamas for a pair of his sweats and one of Prussia's rock t-shirts. "I love how vell you are vith them, vhat a good Vater you are. It proves just how vell you took care of Holy Rome."

Prussia blinked then smiled kissing Austria's temple softly. "Und you're a good Mutter, Roddy. Even to Holy Rome, I know you vere, he used to tell me how it vas but I know you did it vith intentions better than anyvun's. Even to our girls, to Fritz, you're an amazing Mutter." He replied instinctively looking at Austria who shook his head slightly looking at Fritz once more adoringly.

"Nein. You're a much better parent than myself, you have more patience than I do." Austria corrected as Fritz's suction on the bottle began slowing, his dark lashes drooping near his cheeks when he sighed around the bottle with that tired look on his little face as he suckled lazily, slowly and his eyes glazed over with fatigue. "Did you ever think that ve'd be together like this? That ve'd ever settle down like ve are und have children? Did you ever think about it? Ever imagine vhat it vould be like for us?"

Prussia thought for a moment then smiled softly at Fritz who was progressively falling asleep, his little lashes on his cheeks shut peacefully even if he suckled once in a while making the bottle wobble a bit. "Nein, honestly. I never envisioned myself ever having children or settling down but vith you? Ja. I had alvays known that it vould be vith you that I settled down even vhen you married Hungary und despite how it hurt me, how unawesome it vas, I vanted you to be mine und mine alone vhich eventually happened as you know. But look at vhere ve are now! All because I never gave up on chasing after you und now here ve are, together und I got you to be mine vith the addition of two daughters und a son." He paused then smiled pulling the bottle from Fritz who had gulped down nearly all four ounces with a slim line of formula beneath the one ounce mark and he then smiled at Austria now as Fritz slept in the crook of his arm contentedly. "Danke, liebling, for giving me such a beautiful family und for staying vith me like you have."

"You're velcome, Gilbert. Oh, vun thing I vanted to say."

"Ja?"

"Danke, to you Gilbert, for alvays vaiting for me to come around."

"Anytime, liebling. I'd do it all over again if I had too. Ich liebe dich, Roderich."

"Ich liebe dich, Gilbert, forever und alvays."


	16. Chapter Sixteen - GerIta

Germany sighed when he entered the bedroom only to slide his coat off his shoulders hanging it up on the hook they had set up by the bedroom door which he shut behind him when he heard the bed groan lightly. "Come on, Luddy! I want to have a baby with you!"

He turned squinting at his husband who was sitting on his knees, hands pressed to the mattress between them while his amber eyes smoldered at him even if he had a giggle on his lips and Germany found himself swallowing thickly turning away, pulling his tie off and let out an abrupt sigh when he heard Wolfram and Giovanni bickering down the hall which was slowly irritating him. He heard Italy giggle behind him when eh bed creaked with his movements making Germany flinch lightly feeling a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Nein, ve have two boys, Feli. Ve really don't need another baby right now, okay?" Germany replied with words that felt like a chant now from the many times he said it on the way home and Italy huffed with a whine following after.

"But, Luddy! I want to give you a little girl, a little girl just like England's! What's so wrong with wanting to give my husband a beautiful daughter?" Italy whined standing to his feet on the bed bouncing lightly and also calling attention that he chose to wear Germany's shirt for bed. With each little bounce the gold, black and red rippled while they gave Italy's normally light tan a glow and his amber eyes reflected with the gold rather beautifully and the red even helped with calling attention to the subtle red highlights to Italy's brown locks. His curl had formed a heart that looked lightly wrinkled now with his growing distress and bounced each time with the rest of Italy who's brows pulled together and locked his eyes onto Germany almost pleadingly.

"Feliciano, ve have two five year old's- Two! Vhy can't ve focus on raising them right now, sveetheart? Vhy do ve _have_ to have a baby right now? Is there a rush or something I vasn't avare of?" Germany softly asked staring at the tears gathering in Italy's eyes as he gave his reply and it nearly made his heart break with the guilt stabbing at him. Oh, how easy it would be to just give him what he wanted! He couldn't deny that he had been thinking of another baby but with the facts giving him common sense he knew they couldn't truly afford a baby right now and they had two young boys who were rowdy and needed constant attention. They truly couldn't add another child into the fray, could they?

Italy had those tears that clung to his dark brown lashes making his amber eyes glitter like gold. "But I-I _want_ to give you a little girl...one just as beautiful as England's, one that would make you proud. I just want to give you a daughter when everyone has them, why can't I give you one?" Italy whispered when the tears threatened to spill down his cheeks as he began to squint his eyes like he was going to blink but was fighting it and his lower lip trembled hard. "I want to have another baby, Ludwig. I love my baby boys, don't doubt that, I love them so much but I want to have another baby with the chance of giving you a girl. Is that so _bad?_ "

"Feliciano, _please_..." Germany got out feeling the guilt threatening to rip him apart when he turned facing Italy absolutely hating the tears that threatened to spill down his husband's cheeks as his brows pulled together helplessly. He absolutely hated seeing Italy cry and when they'd gotten married he swore he'd never make Italy cry. He'd sworn to Romano too, albeit a bit more forcefully, but he'd sworn to Romano that he would never do anything to upset Italy or let anything he did upset his husband in any way.

The clapping of hands coming together got Germany looking up at his husband who had a begging look on his face as his eyes widened now with those tears when his lower lip trembled yet again and he took a hitching breath. "Per favore! Give me one more baby, just one more, Luddy! I won't ask for another baby, not after this one, I'll wait until the boys and the baby are grown before asking for another baby! You won't hear the word baby come from my lips once if we have another! If we just _try!_ I promise!" Italy walked across the bed making Germany panic over the Italian possibly falling off of the bed when he then jumped off the bed throwing his arms around the German and pressing his face to his chest just as the tears fell. "Per favore! Per favore, Ludwig! Per favore!"

Germany held Italy tightly then, his hand coming up caressing the brown locks of hair as he grit his teeth in response to the little hiccuping sobs leaving Italy's lips and he hugged the Italian tight around the waist as the man clung to him in return with those little sounds leaving his lips and he then slid his hand from his hair to his back. Rubbing his hand up and down he felt his cheeks beginning to burn at the contact and went for a nuzzle to his hair and took a deep breath before he decided what his next course of action would be. "Alright, don't be an extremist, Feli. It's fine, alright? I never gave an answer but here it is." A pause and a breath was taken. " Ve can try."

Italy jerked backwards in his hold his arms caressing then pressing against Germany's as he gripped his upper arms with awe on his face and the tears glittering on his lashes and dripping down his cheeks. "Really! You're not just saying it to make me feel better, are you?" He questioned then looking at Germany who moved a hand to the Italian's face rubbing at the salty lines that had been made from the tears and he watched the German smile crookedly looking at Italy and pressed a kiss against his forehead briefly.

"Really. Vhen have I ever said something I didn't mean to make you feel better? I mean it. Ve can try, alright? Now let me go und put the boys down for the night und ve'll talk more about it, alright?" Germany replied when Italy beamed now despite the fresh tears on his lashes and threw his arms around Germany. He let out a shaky laugh that sounded more like a breath coming out fast and he then hugged Italy back while disbelief flowed through the blonde. He actually just agreed? He agreed? He realized he'd honestly given in to the Italian but not in the bad way or with horrible intentions, he agreed because he had also thought on a baby and while the facts remained the same the thought of having a baby who looked like Italy warmed the blood in his veins. It was impulsive, it was silly of them but Germany felt a small little burst of happiness go through him at the fact they would be trying for a baby.

Italy clung to Germany tightly however and laughed into his shoulder while rubbing his eyes against his shoulder. "I'm so happy, Luddy!" He gasped out with joy high and clear in his voice while Germany patted the small of his husband's back and Italy laughed again. "I'm so so happy, grazie! Grazie, Luddy!"

"Ja, I know, Feli. I know how happy you are. Now let me go, sveetheart, I have to go und put them to bed, remember? Vhy don't you get ready for bed too? It's been a long day." Germany gruffly replied even while he lightly ran his fingers over Italy's brown locks of hair happily and then pressed a peck to his husband's lips and parted from the hug. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here!" Italy chirped with the tears still clinging to his lashes but his eyes were happy now, his hands held together at chest level joyfully and dashed towards the boy like he was the age of their sons or something of the sort. Germany couldn't help but smile lovingly at the Italian before walking out of the room down the hall to the boys rooms and marveled at how there was so many rooms in the large home but the twins chose to stay in the same room together after all this time.

However he had separate rooms on the floor above them picked out for the boys to have if they ever decided that they wanted their own spaces from one another and it'd be waiting for them to move right into. He just wondered when they would be ready to move into their own rooms. He sighed as he approached the door only to hear the joyful, even mischievous giggles of Wolfram and the sound of Giovanni whining in either helplessness or irritation making Germany blink a few times before he grabbed the door handle pushing ti open and stepping into the room when he hissed in a breath at the sight. It was not a sight that would be proper or okay in the _slightest_ bit. Giovanni was on his belly with his back arched lightly while his feet kicked like they could hit his brother, his fingers scrambling and clawing at the carpet when tears beaded in his amber eyes much like Italy's had been and he gasped in a high strung voice. Too high strung. He thrashed with a shriek on his lips but his brother stayed on his back, seated happily on the small of it, while he tugged insistently and repeatedly at his brother's curl joyfully while his blue eyes sparkled with the innocence of a five year old who didn't know he had done wrong.

"Wolfram! Get off of your bruder!" He barked out marching into the room picking Wolfram off of Giovanni who slumped to the floor only to jerk to his knees and then his feet with a relieved sight on his lips when he then threw a rather vicious glare at his twin. Wolfram was staring up at Germany with wide eyes that were curious before he began to realize the severity of his father's reaction and with a whimper tears began to gather in his eyes when he lifted his little hands up rubbing at his blonde lashes making him look so much like the blonde version of his mother it wasn't even funny. It was stunning actually.

"But Papa what did I do wrong?" Wolfram asked when Germany walked to the right side of the bed plopping him on his bed then squatted in front of his son with a sigh on his lips and placed his hands on either side of the boy to keep him from running if it were to cross his mind and he then met his son's eyes. "Papa, what did I do that was bad? Am I bad? Did I hurt Giovanni? Am I going to be in a lot of trouble?" His tears welled largely in his eyes as more water rushed to his eyes and felt them rushing down his cheeks to his chin and Germany felt his heart clench when he reached up rubbing his son's cheeks and eyes removing the tears that bubbled up again only to spill down his cheeks once more.

"You didn't hurt Giovanni, Wolfram, but you are in trouble und vhat you did vas naughty. Mutti tells you all the time und I hear him so don't say he doesn't but he tells you all the time not to pull on your bruder's curl und now I am tell you not to pull on his curl like that again. That vasn't nice, Wolfram! It's a very personal, special place that no vun but him or his partner in the future can touch. Vould you vant him pulling on your curl?"

"No.."

"Then don't pull on his, it's that simple. It's like vhen you pull on Mutter's curl, it's very naughty udn a bit painful. Just don't pull on his curl ever again und you better bet Giovanni _vill_ tell me if you decide to repeat vhat you've done tonight, so I hope you understand vhat you did vas naughty. I don't van't to hear of you pulling it ever, you hear me? You're lucky it vas me who caught you und not your Mutter. Do you understand vhat I've said, Wolfram?"

"Si, Papa. I won't ever do it again, I promise."

Looking at his son with a sigh he wondered how he could goof from looking dejected then cheerful like his mother in five seconds flat but he decided not to question it when he ruffled his son's hair being careful not to touch his curl in the slightest bit as a demonstration then placed his hands on his hips when he stood. "Good. Now it's time for bed, so get under the blankets."

"Okay, Vati!" Giovanni padded across the room to his bed throwing the sheets back then climbed onto the bed without needing to be told twice to do it then yanked the blankets over himself as Germany helped Wolfram under his own lashes then tucked him in tightly. For some reason Wolfram loved to be tucked in so tight he could barely move during the night which was a strange thing for the boy but one he seemed to enjoy and after five years Germany had the right type of tightness to the tuck that was needed to make his son smile. He brushed his hair from his forehead, smoothing it back carefully, then pressed a soft kiss to his forehead after. He got up walking over to Giovanni's bed then tucked him in as well then squatted down with a little smile.

"Vhat a good boy you are, Giovanni, please be a good example for your bruder as vell. Don't be too rough vith him." He whispered to the brunette before making sure the tuck was snug enough for Giovanni then, like with Wolfram, he smoothed the brown locks of hair from his forehead softly smoothing them back then pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. He had to admit out of the twins Giovanni was a bit more well mannered so he couldn't bark at him as often but he knew it wasn't Wolfram's fault he was so hyperactive for the blonde was more like Italy and the brunette more like himself but he spoke the truth. He didn't want Giovanni too rough or mean to his brother and he did want the brunette to be a good example for his brother any chance he could and he knew the brunette took his words carefully.

"Ich liebe dich, Vati." Giovanni proclaimed making Wolfram whine at his brother's voice as Germany stood up up from his squat with a little grunt and he walked to the dresser flicking their lamp on allowing the soft light to cast a rather comforting atmosphere for the boys and he walked towards the door. He stood in the door way placing a hand on the door jam and the other to the door handle looking over his boulder at his sons when Wolfram piped up now.

"Ti amo, Papa!" Wolfram exclaimed like he was trying to be as obvious as Giovanni who rolled his eyes slightly at his brother's loud voice but snickered with a smile that made the boys father smile at the both of them. It made Giovanni's smile widen and Wolfram to beam at his father.

"Ich liebe dich, Giovanni." Giovanni beamed just like his brother then his amber eyes glowing with happiness at his father who then turned to Wolfram with his smile in place, natural and soft. "And ti amo, Wolfram." Wolfram continued beaming brightly at his father, blue eyes glowing much like Giovanni's as Germany chuckled gently smiling at the both of them once more. "Gute nacht, boys."

"Gute nacht, Vati."

"Buona notte, Papa!"

He then smiled to himself turning shutting the door with him with a soft click then took a breath wondering if Italy had actually gone to sleep as he began walking down the hall moving his fingers through his blonde hair mussing it up now when he thought about his agreement. He knew a baby would be a lot of work but at the thought of another little Italy was rather appealing to Germany and he had to admit when he held Jolene during the meeting he'd admired how the English and American nation had created such a beautiful little girl like her and he'd longed for his own then. He wasn't a fool, he saw the longing look on Italy's face when he held Jolene and he couldn't help but feel the same longing in his chest even if he tried to deny it at the time and even now when he thought of having a daughter who looked like Italy.

While a baby was what they both agreed on he couldn't help but wonder what the boys would think of the new little fact and he frowned to himself for a moment. He remembered reading somewhere that elder children could easily become jealous of new babies for they felt they were fighting for attention and they would doubt their parents amount of shared love which made Germany worry. He loved his boys more than anything in the world and he loved the traditions they built up from mornings to bed times he loved each moment and each in between, loved how when Italy went out shopping with Hungary that the twins would hang over him and shower him with affection and he'd get his hours of playfulness with them. He loved his sons and that much was clear but he worried the baby would throw the dynamic they had off. He sighed wondering if he should tell Italy they needed too wait and when he approached the bedroom with a yawn breaking out of him he opened the door walking in, looking up with the words on his lips but stopped in place with those words frozen on his lips with a sharp breath hissing down his throat.

Italy was laying on the bed with his legs braced apart and his feet lifted up off the bed wobbling just a bit as his arms quivered for a moment with the stretching movements, the shirt he'd worn earlier had long been discarded it would seem. His chest rose and fell with his breathes when he turned his hair allowing his hair to ruffle and sprawl messily near his neck and a lock of his bangs fell over his right right clinging to the lashes there and tickling his cheek no doubt tickling his cheeks as his eyes smoldered at Germany, lips parting to take a breath. Germany swallowed which was a true accomplishment with how tight and dry his throat suddenly felt and his gaze was leaving Italy's flushed face before he could help it and his gaze now traveled down...down...down until they hit the spot he'd been trying to avoid looking upon entering. He made a choked sound that embarrassed him when he felt his face burn fiercely much to his discomfort of the sound, the feeling that his pants were just a touch too tight when he stared as if entranced down where Italy's hands moved and worked while his heart thumped rather fiercely against his chest and his eyes snapped to Italy's face.

A wide smirk had pulled across his lips, cheeks a brilliant red as his hands worked continuously and he arched his back letting out a keening noise that had Germany going to unbutton his shirt while shutting and locking the door. Then, in long loping steps, he ran right for the bed throwing himself over Italy while yanking him down the bed to meet him halfway and he squealed now looking like the wide eyed cute Italy well known to everyone and he cut the sound off with a rather urgent and fierce kiss. All doubts seemed to fly from Germany in that instant and all he could think of is how could he _not_ give this beautiful man what he wanted? He do it and he'd do it _happily_. When Italy's fingers twisted into his hair he stopped thinking, stopped forming words and all he could truly even barely bring to mind was nothing but the warmth of the Italian under him that spread to all his cold spots warming him to the very core and that was all that mattered; he felt him and Italy were the only people in the world and he was just fine with that.

* * *

The sun streaked the sky painting it with it's violet and pink hues of light that brought the songs of birds out with each little beam of light that slowly lit up the world and Germany's lashes fluttered, seeming to stick together with heavy weights, until he managed to peek through them at the sun streaking the sky out the window when a soft groan sounded with shuffling against his chest. He blinked slowly and groggily a few times like he was trying to wake up when he looked down seeing the happily sleeping Italy against his chest, ear over his heart no doubt, the curl in the form of a perfect heart against his skin and he admired how Italy's lashes looked darker when they were shut. Then, like he'd heard the thought, he rubbed his cheek against Germany's chest like a content cat that made the German smile but feel a little trace of warmth when the memories of last night swirled in his mind and he couldn't help feeling a touch of worry that he was too rough or hurt the Italian. Then Italy lifted his head, dark lashes parting to reveal the amber eyes he so adored to look right at him with a smile gracing his face the same way the sun graced the skyline.

"Good morning, Ludwig~" Italy purred happily, sleepily even when a series of emotions ran through his eyes making the amber of his irises glow brilliantly that they nearly appeared golden to the German when he looked into those happily glowing eyes of his husbands. He shifted then curling an arm tightly around Germany as if the blonde had dare think of the taboo which was leaving the bed but luckily for the Italian it was the farthest thing from the blonde's mind when he looked down at Italy who smiled joyfully now. "Mmm~ You're so warm, Luddy~" He sighed out the words now as he snuggled against Germany's side like he was trying to soak up as much body warmth as he truly could.

Germany curled his arms around the Italian in response with a little sigh as well when he rubbed his bare back and Italy traced patterns along his chest and side happily making Germany aware he'd been much more tense than he'd initially thought before last night. How he'd been meaning to bring up the subject of sex to his husband who clearly seemed frustrated half the time but he just could never do it and so it built until the events of last night took place, not that he was complaining. "Good morning, Feli." He sighed out the words as well feeling a blush in his cheeks at how husky his voice sounded and Italy giggled rubbing his cheek against his chest again before pressing his face into his throat.

"Luddy, do you think we actually made a baby last night? Do you think we did it?" Italy whispered against Germany's throat like he was afraid if the world heard his hopes, heard his words, that it would suddenly be no longer attainable and then he made a movement, squirming almost. "I'm only asking because, er, well I can still feel it in there. It's weird now that it isn't hot!" Germany thought he was blushing before but the heat that ripped onto his face put that previous warmth to shame when he sat up with Italy who whined at the sudden movement of his husband then looked at him with surprise. "What's wrong, Luddy!"

"Feli, that's-You should have-I shouldn't- Agh!" He gasped trying to find the words while Italy stared at him worriedly. "You need to go clean up, Feli! Vhy didn't you last night? Oh god, don't say things like that! Go! Please, Feli, for my sake of mind go clean up und I'll be in the shower in a moment! Just go please!" He felt absolutely mortified. That's all he could feel.

"But it's nice, Luddy! We're trying to have a baby so I needed to hold it in there as long as possible!" Italy protested with giggles but then he smiled looking at Germany cupping his burning face and the blonde noticed the love coating his face, shining in his eyes, how his hair was messier than last night and there was a faint shadow of a bruise along his cheek bone along with his lips being just a touch swollen from the rough kisses last night. And yet, all put together, Germany could confidently say he had never seen a more beautiful person! "Ti amo, Ludwig."

"I-Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

Italy beamed at the words then giggled as his cheeks flushed and he patted his flat stomach beaming at Germany who blushed looking down at Italy's stomach. The brunette smiled widely at Germany who was shifting slightly like he was uncomfortable for a moment and Italy giggled again. "I have a good feeling we made a baby last night, Luddy! I just know it!"

Germany sighed out knowing he couldn't keep his answer to himself anymore and leaned forward touching his forehead to Italy's happily and the Italian let out a little noise in response. "I have a good feeling as vell. However, I think you should also consider the fact this baby could turn out to be a boy. Not a girl. Vhat vill you do if it turns out to be a boy, Feli?" He couldn't help grinning at the horror that crossed Italy's face, knowing the man had hopes of a daughter he could tell Italy hadn't considered having a third son and he then pouted at Germany.

"Don't jinx it like that! If it's another boy we'll just have to try over!"

"But I love our little boy~"

"That isn't even _close_ to funny, Ludwig!"

"What glow you have, our son certainly will be lucky!"

" _Ludwig_! Now is _not_ the time to put your horrible sense of humor into work! Not now!"

"It's Vati's intution und I know it'll be a boy~"

" _Ludwig!_ "


	17. Chapter Seventeen - FraNada

While he didn't feel like eating in the slightest bit Canada sat tat the table with his husband and son while picking at his dinner uneasily feeling much much to nervous to eat tonight. Or ever. France was drinking some wine that he'd poured for himself and Canada (who refused to touch) to go with dinner an Austynn was eating rather happily making a mess of his little face with the food and Canada swallowed nervously. He swallowed a second time when the nausea twisted in his through him at the thought of putting _any_ of the food on his plate into him as he continued moving the food around and he felt that familiar clammy sweat on his forehead when he thought, for a second, of taking a bite so France wouldn't look at him so worriedly anymore. When they got home yesterday he'd barely eaten a thing he'd been so nauseous but France seemed understanding thinking he'd eaten some of England's food and while he'd snapped at him in response he managed to instead convince the French man that he had a stomach bug or some kind of virus. The only problem is that they didn't last long, sadly, so he should have been better by now according to France while he continued being nauseous as ever and knew he was only one more episode of vomiting away before France toted him to his personal doctor and yet he couldn't help the nausea. He just hoped no one noticed and even that was shattered when Austynn looked at him curiously.

"Mama, are you okay? You look really pale!" Austynn asked with worry coming over his face, his violet eyes meeting Canada's who adjusted his glasses. His mother truly was pale, whiter than normal and it was sending a flurry of worry through the boy but Canada smiled at him then.

"I'm just fine, darling, I'm just not very hungry tonight. I'm getting over that little bug, remember? So I'm not that hungry and I don't want to eat then trigger it again somehow but I'll eat some crackers so don't look so worried, darling!" Canada replied when he reached across the table petting Austynn's pale blonde locks softly then watched his son's curl bob with his petting movements and then felt that twist again and stood up instead of bend across the table a moment longer. "You know what, I think I'll just go and lay down for a little bit. Francis, you wouldn't mind saving my plate for me in case I got hungry later?"

"Non! Of course I don't mind! I'll wrap it up for you, Mathieu, don't you worry. I'll be up in a moment though to check on you, mon amour." France replied that implied so many things but Canada couldn't even begin to contemplate what it was France would want to do tonight. He nodded just a bit before moving around his chair pushing in then walking out of the kitchen until he hit the living room and sprinted for the stairs then rushed up them quickly and quietly as possible when he panic seized him when he realized just what France had implied.

Earlier in the day, that afternoon in fact, just after lunch Canada had eaten half a grilled cheese while sitting on the couch when he felt France's arms sliding around his shoulders and a soft kiss being delivered to the side of his neck while Austynn played outside and he'd looked to the French man. That was when France declared boldly with his usual flare that they would be making love that night and it would be the best moment of Canada's life. Now any other time Canada would offer to bring anything or dress in anything for the night's even but instead he'd been gripped by the cold hand of fear and merely laughed in such a fake way that he wondered how France didn't noticed and patted the back of his husband's neck.

He was definitely moving past the chubby phase of appearance and if he was looked at in certain lighting a person could definitely tell it was slowly becoming more than chub and if they touched his stomach they'd no for sure which is why Canada had carefully kept his lover from touching his stomach at all since getting home from the meeting. Canada rushed down the hall to their bedroom with tears rushing into his eyes when he entered the room shutting the door behind him sucking in a breath as his chest then heaved with the harsh exhale and the tears spilled down his cheeks and he took his glasses off. He rubbed at his wet lashes trying to take calming breathes but the tears wouldn't allow that when they dripped to his fingers only to slide off if they could and he felt such longing he wanted nothing more than to run down to his lover and tell the truth. He wanted to tell him he was to be father again, wanted to so badly, but he was terrified.

When England told him at the meeting that he should tell France sooner but when he calculated his current month he counted out the weeks and nearly started crying when he thought of how he turned twelve weeks without saying a single thing to France and his lip wobbled. When he reached the fourth month he knew he'd begin rounding out much more than he was right now and with bulky sweaters he could come across as chubby still save for the firm feel to his stomach which he avoided feeling now for the last time he touched his firm belly he'd turned to tell France only to stop. He cried himself to sleep that night. He was crying now, walking over to his bed sitting on the edge covering his wet face that when he heard the door open he jumped guiltily and rubbed at his wet face even as he squinted to see his glasses on the bed next to him and he kept rubbing his eyes and cheeks until the tears stopped while France's worried blue eyes pierced right into him like they could see something he wasn't aware of.

"F-Francis! I didn't know you were coming up now!" He squeaked grabbing his glasses placing them on his nose smiling at France awkwardly, panicked still when he looked at his lover hating how his glasses just brought France's worried face into clearer view and he shifted on the bed. He tried keeping the smile nonchalant and on his face without trembling for the urge to cry still gripped him with tight hands it felt and he looked right into France's eyes keeping the facade in place. "I thought you were going to come up later."

France ignored all this walking forward sitting next to Canada cupping his face. "What is wrong, mon amour? What troubles you so much you feel the need to leave dinner, not eat a bite, and cry like you were heart broken? What is wrong?" He asked softly like he barely dared say the words as he looked at Canada stroking his cheek and his brows came together helplessly this time and Canada felt his hands shaking in his lap as tears threatened to come once again and he was surprise at how solidly he was keeping the smile on his face. "Tell me, mon amour, so I can help you with whatever's wrong."

"Nothing! It's nothing, Francis! You know I sometimes cry when I'm tired! That's all it is!" Canada replied with false cheer and forced a laugh when he waved one of his shaking hands hoping it went unnoticed by France. He hated the look on his lover's face and it nearly drove him to tears when he pressed his cheek into France's hand then touched the back of it with his trembling fingers. "I am absolutely fine, Francis. Don't look so worried, I'm okay."

"Mon amour, there is a huge difference between tired crying and the crying were you just doing when I walked in. 'ow come you won't tell me?" France asked when he he leaned forward towards Canada and he watched as the carefully tucked bangs came swinging forward framing his face as his eyes sought out Canada's like they were trying to find the reason. "I want you to tell me, mon amour, I want you to be able to talk to me when you are this sad. Won't you tell me what plagues you so? Could you tell me whatever it is?"

"I'm okay, Francis, I really really am. I promise. You don't need to be so concerned but if anything happens I can tell you. I promise that too." Canada replied hating himself as the lie burned his throat and tongue coming out and especially when the smile curled over his lips firmly like the one before. He then decided to change the subject all together for something new and not so focused on him. "Oh, what was the important thing you were going to ask? Or was it talk about, I don't remember which, but what is it?"

France blinked then making Canada tilt his head curiously when warmth rushed over his cheeks and the sight was surprising to Canada for France never blushed but if he ever managed to do so it was always light, indistinguishable, not this soft red color they turned too. He gained this helplessly adorably vulnerable look on his face when he then smiled reaching into his pocket, looking away from Canada for the first time since his entrance in the room, and then looked up again holding a little back box in his hand that rested snugly in the palm of his hand. Canada's eyes widened when he gestured for him to stand, which he did, and France stood up in front of him making their height difference all the more painfully obvious as they stood like that and the French man smiled up at Canada.

France's head came to Canada's shoulder but despite his short stature it was always obvious who the more experienced of the two was when their relationship was viewed from the outside and yet whatever he didn't make up for in response to his height he made up for in other areas. Canada jerked with a squeaking gasp leaving his lips, chasing away that melancholic feeling from him leaving surprise in it's place then shock when France got down on one knee and grinned up at him with his face still that soft red that made his blue eyes stand out like sparkling stars. It nearly made Canada whimper for France was all together way to beautiful to be real. There's no _way_ a man with his beauty could love Canada as desperately as he did to be real. And he was, alive and very real, on his knee holding a small box leaving little to the imagination just what was taking place right now.

"Canada, petit amoureux, you 'ave always been my number one, always my one love. My sweet boy, I 'ave loved you for centuries, days, minutes, seconds since I found you. Even when you were just this tall!" He gestured above Canada's knee by a bit making the man smile. "But with 'ow small you were it'd make be a pedophile so I settled myself for a fatherly love for you, a love that was beneficial for 'ow young you were at that time. Yet as time went on you grew and to my surprise you 'ave welcomed me with your open arms not as a son would 'is Papa but as one lover to another. And I truly, to the bottom of my 'eart, cannot express my 'appiness that you 'ave done that and I can never truly express to you 'ow you 'ave truly made me the 'appiest man in the world. That is not what I want to talk about, 'owever, for I 'ave a very important question for you, mon amour."

"Oui?" Canada could barely get the word out of his tight throat as his trembling fingers then pressed against his lips while tears welled in his eyes once more and France smiled at him once more while looking up at him with the soft smile gracing France's beautiful face. His eyes shined like they were threatening to bear tears and he then bowed his head for a moment, closing his eyes taking a breath like he needed to encourage himself to do it and his fingers can up covering the box in his hand for a moment or two. Then, with slow movements, he opened the little box holding it up for Canada to see the plush interior that snugly held the sparkling ring within.

"Canada, will you marry me?" Canada's breath hissed down his throat with surprise and the tears immediately gushed down his cheeks once more when France then chuckled mockingly at hims then looked up at him smiling genuinely with a warmth in his eyes when he then took the Canadian's left hand. "Non, not Canada. Mathieu, will you marry me? Will you marry me not as France but as Francis?"

Canada was trying to keep his tears in check as he pushed his glasses to the top of his head out of the way and his lower lip trembled again and he sniffled covering his face for a moment trying to gather enough composure to answer. His cheeks were hot with embarrassment but when he moved his hands with a breath he laughed softly with a little smile on his lips but his laugh sounded more like a sob. "Oui." It was said so softly, a mere whisper, that France chuckled at him with his smile widening considerably.

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't 'ear you as my 'earing must be going in my old age!" France asked with a tilt of his head making Canada laugh as his hands then came away from his face all together and he looked down at France while the tears rushed down to drop off his chin or to slide down his neck. It itched on the way down but the French man was staring up at him with his brows raised like he was waiting for a proper answer then he spoke again. "I thought you were raised better than to mumble! To think you 'aven't broken that 'abit yet!"

Canada laughed loudly now with joy bubbling in his chest at the thought. It was ironic for France had been the one to raise him half his life before England took hims away. "Oui! Oui, Francis, I'll marry you!" He shouted happily which inspired France's movements of placing the box down calmly making Canada look at him curiously. Then France burst up from the floor like a man out of water, grabbed Canada's hands happily and despite the height difference tugged him closer and picked him up into his arms and spun him around the room holding him tightly.

After squeals and laughter accompanying the few moments of spinning Canada now stood in front of the bed giggling when France reached up cupping his face then, pressing against Canada, tugged his face down the few inch height difference and kissed Canada with enough love and passion he nearly lost his breath. He happily kissed the French man who made a noise of approval Canada quickly found himself on the bed with France between his legs his hand traveling up his leg closer to his stomach and he tried to speak but what came out was a noise of distress and panic when that hand then pressed against his stomach like it normally did before it would play with the brim of his pants. This time, even through the bulky sweater, he knew France could feel his firm stomach, feel the way it had the smallest of curves to it and he covered his face when France sat up on his knees looking down at him with shock. France stared at his belly for a moment or two before he then grabbed the hem of Canada's sweater and he made a cry of protest when it was tugged up to his chest level and again the cool hand of his now fiancee's hand pressed against his stomach firmly now but carefully. Canada felt the tears rush down his cheeks once more surprising him for he'd thought he was done crying but it was clearly not the case as he then met France's wide blue eyes that looked astonished when Canada fought the urge to sob out loud at the possible reactions France could have.

"You're pregnant? When? 'ow long 'ave you been?" France whispered looking at Canada with his hand still in place and an unreadable expression on his face that absolutely broke Canada down. He sobbed now making his stomach quiver under France's hand but not as much as it used too before he got pregnant and he wailed into his hands, the sounds breaking France's heart to hear but he needed to know. He _had_ to know how far along Canada was, how long he had known and if he had planned to keep it from him this whole time.

"I am so so sorry, Francis! I was going to tell you, I swear I was! I talked to England and I was going to tell you, I absolutely swear I was! I promise! Oh, Francis, I'm so sorry! I didn't say anything because it's only been seven years!" Canada sobbed out rubbing at the years with the heels of his palms while France blinked in surprise. Seven years? What was the significance of seven years? Canada hiccuped a sob looking at France's surprised but confused face and he laughed out weakly in between a sob."We had Austynn seven years ago and we agreed to wait until he was way older than now and it's _because_ it was so soon that I just got scared! I didn't know how you'd react! It was wrong of me and I don't blame you if you took your ring back and hated me! Oh god, I hate me for keeping it from you! It was so wrong!"

"Mathieu, mon doux amour, 'ow could I _ever_ 'ate you?" France whispered looking down at the tortured Canadian who sobbed at his words. "Oh, chérie, arrête de pleurer! Tu me brises le coeur! Mathieu, _please_ , I can't take your sobs anymore, please stop crying! Please, mon amour, please!" Canada had never heard the man beg before but when he hiccuped he looked at France seeing those beautiful blue eyes filled to the brim with tears and before he could even start crying once more he was being smothered in kisses so warm it inspired more tears. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, je t'aime trop, Mathieu. Look at me." He did and hated how those tears rested in his eyes like that. "I am 'appy, beyond 'appy that you are pregnant. I just wished you told me sooner."

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Francis." Canada got out around a tight throat when he looked up at France only to find his lips captured in a warm soft kiss when France's hand moved sliding up his back holding him closer despite their position and he fought the tears that wanted to come out. He kissed France until his head spun, until the world danced like stars dropped for this moment, and he kissed until his heart stopped hurting enough to let him part. He looked up at France then smiled weakly with a little laugh on his lips. "I guess this isn't the proposal you wanted, is it?"

"It is just fine, mon amour. I'm glad about our baby, I'm glad you said yes. Just remember, Mathieu, I could never ever 'ate you. Never in a million years, not even if someone 'eld me a gun point telling me to say it I could never say it, not to you. To Angleterre? In a 'eart beat but never to you. I love you so much, mon amour." France smiled at Canada who returned it shakily and he then leaned down kissing him again hearing his hitching breath through his nose, the excitement whispering to France as well and he parted then to move his hand from his back to stroke his stomach happily. "I 'ave so much to make up for, I 'ave missed so much. 'opefully are out before the wedding, if that is what you'd want."

Canada smiled then blinked up at France when the man took his glasses out of the tangled hair and on the bedside table when he reached up covering his heart with his hand feeling the quick beats and smiled realizing the French man wasn't as composed about laying so close as he made it seem. "Where's the ring?" Canada questioned when France blinked looking surprised like it hadn't even crossed his mind to have it on him and Canada smiled more genuinely now, more wide. "What? Did you think I didn't want to wear it?"

"You're sure? I don't want to pressure you into-"

"Francis. Listen to _my_ words now," Reaching up he cupped France's face looking at him seriously. "I. Want. To. Wear. _It_. Now let me wear it, it's my engagement ring and I'll happily flaunt it!"

"You never will get over my relationship with Britain, will you?"

"No! How can I, really? He hurt you!"

"Well, you don't need to worry about me getting 'urt by anyone, mon amour, for you are the only one who could ever 'old my 'eart now! And by wearing this ring it'll prove it to every single person that you will belong to me and that you 'old my 'eart so much I cannot live or love without it being you." France reached over to the night table, flopping on his side as he gripped the box and Canada giggled when the French man struggled to get back which took a few moments but sitting back on his knees allowed Canada to sit up on his elbows. Canada held out his left hand happily as the box snapped open and he plucked the ring out of it's velvet encasing to slide it onto Canada's ring finger, the Canadian marveling at the cold metal caressing his finger as it was slid on with the metal band wrapped perfectly around his finger. There was a shine from the ring that winked showing not one or four but there was _nine_ diamonds! Canada felt his jaw drop when he then looked at France with his eyes widening slowly but surely.

" _Nine diamonds?_ " He questioned on a gasp looking at France feeling his head spin with the shock and he struggled to count how much nine diamonds would cost and then he had to figure how many carrots each diamond was and he felt woozy. He felt like the ring was now a billion dollar, precious ball and chain on his finger that could shatter at any moment.

France, on the other hand, was smiling broadly and rather proudly when he picked up Canada's hand kissing his ring finger gently. "Oui, and I can get you an equally beautiful wedding band as well." France replied smiling at Canada who was still looking rather shocked the longer he stared at the glittering diamonds. "What do you think of it? It's a shame that I couldn't find a ring that set off your beauty more but this will do even if it feels weak in comparison, mon amour."

"Oh no! It's beautiful on it's own, Francis, but you don't need to get me a wedding ring! How did you even af-afford this? How-"

"Non, no more talks about rings or money right now, it should be more than sufficient until the morning. Only when the sun graces the skyline may you worry about rings and money so for right now," France then smiled leaning forward once more making Canada flop backwards and he giggled when his kissed him slowly but fiercely until they parted again. Canada smiled reaching up caressing his cheeks giggling softly when blue eyes smoldered down at him and he was more than sure that his own eyes must be smoldering back at the French man.

"Let's make love~" Canada giggled again when France smirked at him and how he finished off his sentence while Canada then smiled widely curling his arms around France's shoulders happily when he was enveloped into another kiss that sent flutters through his stomach and he sighed happily. He truly was happy that soon enough, any day now, he'd be married finally to France.

* * *

Canada had been sitting at his computer desk trying to set up his volume that when he had typed his message to America he wasn't prepared for the volume to suddenly kick in. "Whoa, dude! That's amazing!" America shouted over the web camera when Canada pulled his hand away from the camera then giggled softly at his brother. America was smiling happily, genuinely even at his brother while his blue eyes shined behind his glasses and he then looked over his shoulder for a moment then looked back.

"Thanks!" Canada giggled when he twisted the ring on his finger happily for a moment or two, turning it so the diamonds were facing up at him. "Hey, Alfred? Um, would you like to have another niece or nephew?" His hand dropped to his stomach subconsciously has America blinked a few times like he couldn't believe Canada's words for a moment then he jumped up screaming while waving his arms. He could hear England swearing then running into the room rather clumsily, stumbling over his feet, then questioning in rapid fire what was wrong and what was going on.

"Yes! Yes! _Yes_! Dude, fucking yes! Absolutely, are you fucking kidding me right now? You better not be playing!" America screamed when he ran to England swinging him around while cheering and the English man looked so confused as to what was going on Canada couldn't help giggling again as his cheeks burned when America ran right back to the computer, eyes glowing. "You're fucking pregnant! I knew it! I fucking knew it, Iggy!"

"Alfred, watch your language!" England snapped from the background yet again off to the side somewhere for Canada couldn't see him anymore. America turned towards him however with a wide smile on his lips when he beckoned him forward towards the computer no doubt.

"Iggy, Mattie is getting married! And he's pregnant!" America explained when he then turned back to Canada and while his wide smile remained a softer, brotherly look entered his eyes as he searched Canada while he seemed to calm down considerably for a moment. "But you are happy, right? I know you don't like me getting up in your shit or hearing England bad mouth France, but you are happy with him, right? You don't regret getting married to him or anything? I support you, bro, whether you know it or not and I just want to know you're happy."

Canada looked at his brother's rather open, genuine face and the expression held in those wide blue eyes when he then blinked once, twice then smiled gently. He looked down at his glinting ring that winked a few times like it was a co-conspirator for a moment and then at his bloated stomach, pressing a hand against it rubbing softly then he looked up again at America with a wider smile on his face. "Oui, I really am. I never truly thought I could ever be this happy, Alfie."

"Then that, at the end of the day, is all that matters." America smiled while England appeared behind him hugging America around the shoulders looking rather proud of his lover when Canada could faintly pick up the sound of loud screaming in the background. He sighed knowing the seven and four year old were driving his brother crazy along with England and the man huffed before pushing off rushing towards the sound of the screams and America looked over his shoulder worriedly. "I,uh, I gotta go, Mattie! Skype me later or call me, okay?"

He hung up without an answer from Canada and he sighed leaning back in his chair staring down at his stomach then stroking his bump happily when he heard the feet approaching him from behind and he looked over his shoulder to see France walking up to him then putting his hands on his shoulders. "What was all the screaming I just 'eard a few moments ago?" France asked when he felt the breeze come in faintly bringing a little chill but while he wanted to say it was the cold that gave him goosebumps it was France's rather talented fingers digging into the sore neck muscles of his. He shivered when those hands dipped low to his upper back, a soft humming noise leaving France's lips as he dug his fingers into the muscles of Canada's upper back happily when the Canadian then sighed.

"It was just me talking to Alfred and he got excited about me having another baby and then his kids starting fighting. That's probably why they got so loud, I'm sorry." Canada replied when he then tilted his head back while the fingers moved back up to his neck rubbing at the muscles until they relaxed and he sighed softly at the movements of his fingers. "That feels nice, you know." His eyes shut of their own accord when he felt a kiss being pressed against his forehead softly and he then pressed his head against France's stomach and the man chuckled softly.

"That's good!" France hummed when his lashes lowered for a moment then he smiled nuzzling the Canadian happily for a moment then went back to rubbing his neck happily. "I 'ope our children don't fight like Britain's children do. Do you think they will?"

Canada laughed before he could help himself then opened his eyes looking up at France who was grinning rather wickedly. "Well, if they do fight for some reason we can only hope that they don't end up fighting like Liam and Jolene. It'd be an absolute nightmare if we had to deal with that all day, day in and day out. I don't know how Alfred deals with screaming all the time whenever those kids are up but then again to each his own in the end of things." Canada shrugged then looked up bringing France down for a kiss on the cheek this time and he chuckled.

"I wonder 'ow Angleterre will react to another baby from me~"

"Who knows but we'll find out when the baby gets here!" Canada replied then laughed out which got Canada joining him happily then hugged the Canadian around the shoulders stroking his platinum locks of hair happily then pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He felt joy singing through his body, his heart aching with the amount of love and joy it held, and he smiled leaning into France's touch best he could while sitting in a chair and he smiled when he was able to press a kiss against France's neck joyfully. He had so much joy he felt he couldn't get enough of it! He didn't have to wonder if true happiness was attainable, if it was a real thing, for he had France's lips pressed against his own in a sizzling, fiercely passionate kiss that had his heart racing and promising him futures of these types of kisses and promises of the future that was unfurling for Canada with one simple change to his name. He absolutely couldn't wait!


	18. Chapter Eighteen - SpaMano

Watching the spaghetti boil Romano stirred the noodles a few times while his husband and son's giggles from the living room sounded out behind him as they drew together in the living room making a smile pull at his lips when he set the spoon down the stared at his left hand for a moment. His wedding ring, a solid gold band, was like a ray of pure sunshine wrapped around his fingers calling to the hue of of his skin and any eye to his finger due to the tantalizing shining wink of the ring and Romano remembered each time he looked at the band of how Spain had worked and worked to gather the money just to this ring. He had done the same for Spain to get his wedding ring and while he had been more put off financially as of recently he wanted to just work for it like Spain worked for his to make it more meaningful and so he worked shifts at a cafe flirting with the women, helping with the cooking, anything he could do until his stomach started to expand with the baby and he had to leave work for it became to obvious it was just chub as the women called it. He took his earnings that he'd saved in the bank then approached Belgium to ask her to help with their wedding and it took a full five minutes just for him to get the words out without sounding like a stuttering mess and he was relieved when Belgium agreed to it and helped pull of the perfect wedding.

Spain still worked hard around the clock when Romano was five months pregnant, wanting to support for their child, and yet it was lonely being home without Spain's cheerful babble but he still remembered when Spain came rushing home one December night, the temperature outside cold enough to warrant a layer of snow, and how he burst into the house with snow drifting lazily in the dark sky while landing and clinging to all it could including Spain. He then walked into their home presenting the simplest of silver bands to Romano and proposed to him right then with snow still clinging to his hair making it wet but Romano still remembered how it felt like a simple moment to anyone else but to him it was one of the best nights ever.

He loved their long life they'd spent together and he loved the memories they'd created even if most were embarrassing, most made him feel warm inside, guilty, irritated or angry but he loved them all the same because they were _their_ memories and he cherished them. Sighing to himself he shook his head then forced attention on getting the sauce ready, beginning to chop the vegetables he had to the side on a cutting board, when he felt hands grabbing his shirt happily just as he picked up the knife in his hand and he looked down worriedly to find Cristiano's wide green eyes staring up at him glowing happily with adoration that seemed to always radiate from his son. While he declared they'd never have another baby after Cristiano it was only because he was happy, content and overjoyed with one child who poured so much love into him that it was enough for two or three or even four kids and he knew now his words were a bluff when he said he'd stay content with one baby. That was until he learned of Spain's pregnancy a few days after the world meeting.

Cristiano rested his head against his mother's side still looking up at him with those glimmering eyes exactly like his father's. "Hola, Mama! What are you doing?" He asked happily smiling like the contagious little sun spot he truly was and Romano couldn't help smiling at his son. Who could resist it? Who could stare at Cristiano or even imagine him without smiling?

"Ciao, sweetie. And I'm making pasta for dinner tonight. Normally I'd make the garlic bread wit hit but that'd take too long seeing as you and your Papa are hungry." Romano replied smiling widely even if he spoke to himself for a moment and Cristiano adored his mother's bright smile then. To the boy he was the only one he showed a truly infectiously genuine smile too and to him his mother could do no wrong and was perfect in every way, the most beautiful he could ever look up too and he adored his mother with a fierce edge. His mother was a good person even if he didn't believe it.

"You could do it, Mama! I could keep coloring with Papa!" Cristiano offered then with his chirping cheer and Romano chuckled then looking at his son and ruffled his hair then bending down to pick him up settling him on his hip. He giggled at this then nuzzled his mother's shoulder happily with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "If you want me too, I can do it, Mama!"

Romano smiled but sighed nuzzled the top of Cristiano's head happily making his son giggle again. "Mama loves you so much, Cristiano." He crooned the words to his son softly when he then shifted to stir the noodles, the water gurgling softly as it bubbled and he then kissed the tip of Cristiano's nose making him smile brightly. "You truly are your father's son, huh? So cheerful and shit all the time no matter what."

"Awww, that's so cute~ Thank you!" Romano jumped out of his skin practically with a fierce blush staining his cheeks when he felt Spain's arm wrap around his waist happily and the other ruffling Cristiano's brown curls happily. Romano looked over his shoulder narrowing his eyes on Spain who just beamed at his husband happily while Cristiano giggled joyfully now and he kissed Romano's temple making the Italian relax a bit but his face burned fiercely when he stirred the noodles once more to make sure they wouldn't clump.

"Papa, you made Mama go all red! How did you do that?" Cristiano asked looking at Romano's red face with something like wonder as he stared at his mother with his wide green eyes that made Romano's face feel too hot. Two pairs of green eyes were on him and it was too much that he wanted to cover his red face but he couldn't due to him holding Cristiano and one hand holding the wooden spoon for the spaghetti. It left his face open as his eyes darted over the stove top ignoring those green eyes locked onto him, one pair playful the other joyful and he pursed his lips to keep from snapping at the both of them.

"Si, he is! Just like a tomato~" Spain smiled then laughing when he squeezed Romano around the waist, his fingers actually touching the sliver of bare flesh they'd managed to get and rubbed comforting against his hip like he was trying to get Romano to see it was just a joke. Romano, however, reacted as he normally would which was to jerk his elbow back to hit Spain in the stomach but his mind caught up with his movements reminding him, shrieking at him, Spain was pregnant. Spain was _pregnant_. He almost _hit_ his pregnant husband, even playfully, in the stomach on pure instinct and he abruptly felt sick. His arms shook lightly where they held Cristiano and he fought the urge to hyperventilate.

"Mama? Mama, are you okay?" Cristiano questioned with concern heavy, very obvious, in his voice then when he watched his mother's olive skin tone black pale with his shock and he patted the side of his neck softly fighting the tears that pricked at his eyes when he looked at his mother. He watched his lips part with quiet but quick breathes, his eyes absolutely horrified and panicked beyond believe like he was bewildered with his actions and before he knew it he was being placed down, watching those arms shaking lightly. "Mama, tell me, are you okay? What's wrong!"

"Just go and color, sweetie." Romano was surprised he even got those words out with how impossible it felt for his tight throat to get the words out and Cristiano stared up at him with an edge in his eyes, keen and looking over his mother and the kitchen when he recognized the shaking voice as his mother's upset one. "Please, Cristiano, just go color for right now." This was said quicker than before when Romano noticed his son's mouth opening like he was going to speak or protest against his being sent away but like normal Romano was just one step ahead of his son of course.

Cristiano looked up at his mother with concern being the main emotion on his little face which didn't look right on his little sun spot at all before turning on his heel running to the living room and only then did Romano's body decide now was the time to get some air into his tight lungs. He covered his face taking quick breathes into his palms when the horror of what he did began to finally hit him and he bowed his head pressing his elbows against the counter struggling to get a calm breath in but the horror kept kicking him in the ribs it felt the more his mind churned out what could have gone horrible wrong. God, how could forget? How could he, for a single insubstantial moment, forget that Spain was pregnant? He felt sick. Absolutely sick to his core and he swore if he could he'd vomit under the guilt buckling his body right then. He felt Spain's arms curling around his waist hugging him carefully, gently like Romano might buck or run out of the kitchen all together and he then began softly stroking his waist, his stomach and Romano hitched a breath in.

Spain pressed his cheek against his hair and Romano took a shaking breath when Spain began rocking them back and forth gently, slowly like he was afraid to startle or move Romano too suddenly that the man would run. "Amor, it's alright. It's easy to forget in irritation, it truly is, but you stopped yourself. You did, cariño, and that's what counts." Spain murmured close to Romano's ear but his husband refused to accept that however when he felt the trembles breaking out over Romano's body and he had the horrible fear the Italian was crying.

"Questo non lo rende bene! È stato stupido! Negligente!" Romano hissed when his hands curled into fists that pressed against Spain's arms which held him firmly but still with that gentle edge and he could feel tears pricking, burning in his eyes for a moment. He was angry at himself when his brows came together and he fought the urge to spin, face Spain and he grit his teeth. "Quanto posso essere stupido? Non fare scuse, Toni! Quello che ho quasi fatto-!" He couldn't finish. He just couldn't.

Spain knew though. He always knew and Romano was relieved but Spain then held him tighter to him then rested his chin on his shoulder looking at Romano, understanding the depth of his anger, his anguish of his reaction. Heh ated when Romano got so angry and he hated that it always lead to tears which got him rocking the shaking Italian softly. "No es una excusa, Lovi." He murmured softly to the Italian who flinched at his voice. "Sé que no podrías lastimarme de esa manera. Está bien, Lovi. Realmente es."

"Non lo è davvero." Romano mumbled now when the shakes subsided from his body and Spain was instead looking at him worriedly but Romano shrugged out of his arms to the spaghetti that was bubbling furiously threatening to splash over and the sauce still needed to be done. "I need to finish dinner." It didn't matter to Spain however when he stared at his husband before he then stepped behind his husband again and he then slid his arms around his waist sparking irritation in Romano again. "Toni!"

"Listen, Lovi, alright? I have been and always be the Boss so you need to listen to me when I say it's okay, amor. Look, I know you moved on instinct and you'll remember next time I know you will, after all it'll be hard too when I'm ballooned out! Just trust me, please." Spain replied hugging Romano tightly not wanting him to squirm away again and Romano placed his hands on either side of the stove after stirring the pasta once more and bowed his head. Spain hesitated on speaking like it might set off Romano again who just remained in that position before he blew a breath out.

"And what if I don't? What if I _can't_ remember and move on pure instinct, not even thinking about it, and I hurt you or the kid by punching you in the stomach? What about _then?_ " Romano asked darkly turning his head slightly before turning all together in Spain's hold staring up at him. Spain stared at those flaming eyes, the hazel burning like flames from the inside out and he smiled softly in response to that intense stare his husband had held for so long. He truly missed nothing, did he? He then cupped his husband's face sighing out looking at the face he so beloved and chuckled softly.

"You will, amor. Like I just said I'll be huge in a few months so it'll be impossible for you to forget that I'm pregnant, Lovi." Spain answered easily when Romano stared at the rather calm tranquility that rested in his husband's green eyes and he then blushed when Spain leaned down giving him a kiss making him stiffen for a moment and Spain pulled back just enough for his lips to remain hovered in front of Romano's watching his cheeks flush. "I won't let you forget, Lovi. I promise." His words had Romano's heart speeding and his stomach coiling with that fluttery sensation when his lips were against his own again when he felt Spain's arm move up across his back and the other held his waist tightly to keep him in place as the kiss went on for just a few more moments. Romano loved this hold, adored it, for he honestly felt safe and rather protected against Spain when he was being held so tightly that when the kiss ended he nearly sighed with disappointment. "I promise that nothing will hurt this baby, I will make sure everything is alright and I'll make sure you don't forget. I swear to you I won't let you forget."

"Fine." Romano mumbled looking at Spain when he lowered his lashes purposefully making Spain chuckle when he pressed a kiss to Romano's jawline and the Italian nearly shivered at the feel of his lips on his skin. Spain always had incredibly soft lips which made kissing a rather addictive past time of the Italian's and one Spain loved indulging in. He smiled for a brief moment when those lips hovered in front of his once more like a taunt.

"I promise, don't doubt me, Lovi. Please don't doubt me." Spain murmured to him when he then moved the arm that had crossed Romano's back to slid his fingers in the soft locks of brown hair instead, enjoying the feel of the locks sliding through his fingers and Romano's hand moved up to cup his cheek while his body swayed forward closing the tiny gap.

His breath hitched when their lips met once more sending happy warmth to surge through him warming him from head to toe like he'd just stepped out into the sunlight and he sighed through his nose. He moved his hand from Spain's face to slid it into his hair clutching it tightly as he kissed Spain happily who was beginning to put a little more passion into their kiss that he happily accepted in return of his own passion that ignited a flame beneath his skin that hungry danced through his veins and burned his skin from the inside out as his breath came a little faster through his nose. He nearly lost it when the hands on his waist and in his hair tightened when he was stepping back pressing against the counter and he could hear bubbling, hissing, but all that truly mattered was Spain, Spain, Spain and the warmth he sent rushing through Romano that was so so addictive that he just-

"Mama, the water's bubbling over on the burner!" Cristiano cried shattering the cocoon of heat Romano had been wrapped in and shoved Spain away twisting away. He turned the burner off hissing profanities under his breath when his shaking hands moved clumsily and he glared at Spain who was standing there happily dazed.

"Figlio di puttana!" Romano growled out when he managed to yank the pot off the burner to the sink with his arms shaking under the sudden weight and it clanged in the sink loudly, heavily when he sat it down. He then opened the drawer plucking out a fork, scraped it through the burning water plucking a noodle out carefully letting it dangle on the prongs of the fork and he carefully tested it with his fingers to feel how hot it was and waited a few heart beats then handled it. He rolled with his fingers then threw it up to the ceiling when the noodle came right back down and he caught it perfectly before throwing it in the trash and plucked the strainer off the wall. "Alright, that's done at least."

That was when he realized his son and husband had been quiet during the entire moment making him look over at the both of them only for the enormity of his fuck up hit him in the face when he saw those bright eager faces that asked the question already and he already had his denial on his lips but he buckled under those sparkling green eyes. His curl betrayed him by forming a rather perfect heart when his face flushed turning away with a little scowl on his face before scraping the fork through the hot water again grabbing two noodles waiting until they cooled before handing one to Spain then the other to Cristiano who both lit up. They smiled at one another brightly, excitedly when they carefully bobbed their hands before throwing their noodles hard towards the ceiling and Cristiano shouted in joy when his actually brushed the ceiling before they came falling down quickly and Cristiano, remembering how his mother caught his, managed to grab his when Spain's fell on his face. This sent of peals of laughter through Cristiano when Spain then plucked the noodle off his face and slurp it up dramatically making their son grin widely at him and he then ruffled his hair chuckling.

"Done now?" Romano asked cocking a hip that his hand rested on when he raised his brow at the both of them when curious eyes turned to him and Romano rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Go! Go! I have to get the sauce done or no one is going to eat tonight! Now shoo! Go! Don't make me get the broom!"

"Oh Dios mio! Run, Cristiano, run! He'll sweep you with the broom and he'll do it horribly! _Run!_ " Spain shouted with his act, widening his eyes at his son before grabbing his hand tugging his son out of the room when they broke down in giggles just as they hit the living room and Romano placed his hands on his hips. As if sensing this Spain laughed brightly then settled on the floor once again. "Te amo, Lovi!"

Romano sighed to himself fighting the smile that curled over his lips that he was powerless to stop when he turned to the stove to finish up the sauce which would be done pretty quickly for all he had to do was let the sauce warm up and that would be that. Also he had to strain the noodles that still sat in the hot steaming water but he planned to drain it when he began chopping the vegetables as he had before he was interrupted and he dropped into the meaty sauce happily the clicking the burner on he waited for the sauce to begin warming up when he turned his attention to the water. He walked over to the sink checking the large pot before he then lifted it to the edge of the sink before tilting it over pouring the water out listening to the noodles piling into the strainer while the hot steam assaulted his face making it hard for him to see for a few moments when he was able to straighten the pot out. He shook the spaghetti in the strainer free of water when his thoughts began to drift back to Spain and he frowned when he thought on his actions just moments ago.

He still, quite honestly, couldn't believe he almost just hit his husband in the stomach and it still made him feel sick even if Spain said it was okay because he stopped himself it didn't even begin to cover his guilt for even if he stopped himself it wasn't right. He sighed then for he knew why the movement had been so instinctive and even then it wasn't truly right but all his life he had gotten use to little slaps, whacks, punches and elbow jabs even shin kicks between himself and Spain that when his husband had come up behind him his body reacted, moving to elbow Spain in the stomach to get him away for the moment and he'd almost hurt their baby. He paused from his melancholic thoughts to wonder about something that had been questioning him since Spain announced his pregnancy and he moved his hands through his hair wondering why such a petty little thing popped in his head through this whole situation but he wondered, honestly, if this baby would be more like him. If maybe the baby would look more like him, would maybe act more like him seeing as when he'd had Cristiano his son came out like a complete duplicate of his father so he wondered if his new baby would be the same.

He blinked when a new hissing along with a slight burning smell crept to his nose making him look over only to hiss in a breath snatching the pot off the burner before anymore could spill over and he sighed hating how offtrack he was right now when his focus should be perfect and should be called for when it came to cooking. He got the noodles back into the pot then poured the sauce over it all, grabbed his large plastic serving spoon and mixed it all together adding in just a few spices that were his personal favorite and ones he knew that both Spain and Cristiano would enjoy as they had before in the past. He smiled softly when his stomach snarled hungrily when he then grabbed three plates placing them on the table, a fork beside each plate, a cup of water being poured for Cristiano, two wine glasses that were put down then poured for him and Spain.

After drinks were placed he then began making plates of spaghetti for them, heaping good amounts on each plate knowing his son had a light lunch and he didn't want the boy coming to his room alter claiming to be hungry right before bed. He then nodded to himself walking to the kitchen doorway looking in at Spain and Cristiano drawing happily at the coffee table together while the news spoke in soft tones but the scene before him had Romano smiling to himself when he stared at Spain for a moment or two. Everyone had been with each other at least but Austria, France and England had been the worst times in his life when he'd been with them and it hurt him painfully knowing he'd been with England even once but in the end he won Spain over, didn't he? He grinned when his wedding band winked at him whispering that yes, he did indeed win Spain.

"Oi, it's time for dinner." He got two wide eyes looking up at him and he raised a brow crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you going to move or am I going to end up eating at least three plates of pasta on my own?" He questioned when Cristiano jumped up with a shout of joy running for the kitchen making his parents chuckle at the squeal of legs against the tiled floor. Spain got up stretching his legs the groaning at the movements before walking over to Romano smiling already when he paused to press a kiss against Romano's lips briefly then to his temple softly then walked into the kitchen taking his seat while Romano followed after them taking his seat across from Spain's, feet his feet caressing his already making him raise a brow.

"Gracias, Lovi~" Spain chirped then much like Cristiano did from time to time, a sparkle dancing in those wide green of his when he took a bite of his food and Romano took a sip of his wine sighing but giving his husband a smile. His smile widened, became more genuine, when he was twirling his pasta on his fork and he looked over at his son who had his cheeks puffed from the amount of pasta he'd shoveled into his mouth which he was now trying to chew and swallow. He looked like such a little chipmunk that Romano would have felt more worried had his son not managed to swallow down the food, though it was a bit too audible. "You alright, Cris?"

Cristiano blinked then licked his lips already preparing to shovel another mouthful into his mouth when he beamed at Romano. "Gracias, Mama!" He exclaimed smiling brilliantly at his parents and Romano chuckled softly looking at his son, watching the saw dripping on his cheeks and lips as he shoveled the past into his mouth once again. Spain was quickly following suit in eating his food, shoveling it in then to slurp it rather annoyingly like Cristiano, Romano just couldn't do much other than swirl his wine, take a sip then sigh at the state his husband and son were in with pasta sauce getting everywhere it would seem.

"De nada." He finally replied dipping into his Spanish for the first time in a long time but it made his son and husband beam at him like they were proud of him for using the language he so obviously knew how to use and it made him chuckle softly to himself. Romano then lifted his fork up he took a rather large, impressive bite of pasta and he smiled looking at his family who were shoveling the food down faster than him and he chuckled for the wine bubbled through his veins and it made everything seem a bit more glittery and more real to him. It was a nice sensation.

* * *

Spain shut the door behind him when he walked into the room with a yawn on his lips already, tears popping on his lashes in response to the intensity and he then shrugged his clothes off pulling on a band t-shirt Prussia had gifted him then marched over to the bed despite Romano blushing at the fact he wore nothing but a shirt and boxers now. Not that it was new or anything just made the Italian blush any time he saw his husband without pants. "Dinner was so yummy, Lovi! You keep out doing yourself every night!" Spain sighed rubbing his belly with a little pat in between when he walked over the bed falling back making the bed bounce rather abruptly. Romano wore his own boxers with a tank top, his usual dress, but for some reason it felt like way too much tonight when he looked at Spain.

It was rather adorable but the longer Romano looked at his husband the more obvious the glow behind his tanned skin was, how his hair seemed silkier than before, how his eyes glowed brilliantly now with it all and it blew Romano away when he took in this new soft glowing beauty on his husband. He wondered then if _this_ was how he himself had looked when he was pregnant and he could honestly see how Spain could hardly keep his hands off of Romano the entire time he'd been pregnant for the Italian's own fingers twitched with the need to reach out and touch Spain. It could be seen as sexual or not but he just wanted to _touch_ the man to see if one worthy of such glowing beauy was real and he wanted to make sure the gold band still rested on his left hand even though he knew it was there without needing to look so to cover up his awkward silence he chose to speak. "You have that pregnancy glow already. Did you notice that?"

Spain blinked. Then he blinked again. He jerked up in bed with a blush dying his cheeks then when his hand flew to his stomach as he looked down. "Eh? No I don't! I can't!"

"It's fine, Toni! It's natural to have that glow and it's natural to start growing your baby bump!"

"Looovviii! Stop it!"

"It'll be fine, like you said, these little things will remind me you're pregnant so I won't forget that I'm not supposed to do our little slaps anymore. The fact you're glowing already is no doubt going to work out perfectly! Plus Veneziano will be begging for pictures sooner or later."

"Please stop, Lovino! There's no way I have a belly yet! No way!" Spain cried out with tears filling his eyes then hanging on his lashes that made Romano blink sitting up from his laying position, staring at his husband. He felt horrible immediately when he watched a tear streak down Spain's tanned cheek and he reached out touching his cheek to wipe the tear away choosing not to breathe for a moment or two. He honestly and truly didn't mean to come across as cruel or mean to the Spaniard but he _must_ have forgotten about who he was talking too exactly when he was stating these facts and he felt like someone just walked up to him punching him in the gut.

"Toni, I'm just stating facts, that's all!" Romano exclaimed softly, weakly as his wide hazel eyes met those watery green ones making guilt flush through him once more. "Oh, Toni!" Spain had clenched his jaw tightly narrowing his eyes down at the bed sheets in response while he struggled to keep anymore tears from dropping but soon were rolling down his cheeks freely and Romano moaned as if agonized by the sight. "Non piangere! Mi dispiace, Toni, per favore non piangere!" He tugged the Spaniard to him hugging him when he moved his fingers through his hair a few times twisting them in the curls that waited for him and he pressed a kiss against his shoulder. "Mi dispiace, lo sono davvero. Non intendevo sembrare crudele."

Spain decided to nuzzle his wet face into Romano's neck, sniffling softly and pitifully like Cristiano would when he was upset and Spain could honestly see the allure of hiding oneself in their mother's arms so they could be coddled and kissed and comforted to their little hearts content but he smiled a little bit before he could help himself. "I've never heard you say sorry so many times, Lovi." Spain mumbled into his neck which was no warm from his breath and tears as he rested his wet cheek against his shoulder holding onto Romano happily. He could hear his heart pounding away in his chest when he found himself being pushed away so fiercely he was being face planted into the pillows on his side of the bed while Romano blushed fiercely looking at his husband finding the right words to say as to avoid upsetting him.

"Sh-Shut up, Toni! I did not say it that many times!" He got out in a shout but even he could hear how defensive his tone was when he threw himself to the pillows hiding away his hot face but that didn't stop Spain from squirming over to Romano then tugging the blankets over both of them then threw his arm around the small of Romano's back happily. Romano blushed at the sudden closeness when he felt a kiss being placed against the back of his neck which made the heat in his cheeks all that more intense. "Stop it!" He meant to shout but it was muffled by the pillow and Spain laughed cheerfully now.

"Gracias for making me feel better, cutie~" He happily cooed to his husband who remained hidden away and he then slid closer tugging on Romano so he'd lay on his side instead then proceeded to spoon his husband happily while Romano pouted with his face burning fiercely. Spain pressed a kiss against the back of his neck again when he clung to the Italian immediately feeling a warm rush in his chest at holding his cute pouting Romano and the thought of the baby to come in the next months that he just couldn't help squeezing Romano. He squealed into his neck just the tiniest bit when Romano whined in response before Spain relaxed and sighed out. "Buenas noches, Lovi~"

Romano blushed fiercely feeling so much embarrassment he was surprised he still owned a body. Seriously! How does one deal with so much embarrassment in one sitting? How? But he squirmed once, twice, while Spain's arm tightened around him and he sighed out but he smiled genuinely, softly to himself when he then cautiously covered his arm over Spain's who happily smiled against his neck from what he could feel. "B-Buona notte, Toni."


	19. Chapter Nineteen - ChuNi

Sitting on the back porch with the air crisp in that way where it was quite cold nor was it warm enough to go out without a sweater Japan was sitting on the back porch of his home with Pochi, his precious little white dog, sitting next to him looking as fluffed as ever after his brushing. The squeaks of swings rang through the air along with a suspicious buckling sound when Chiyo laughed loudly like he was too exhilarated to keep it to himself anyhow. "Okaa-san! Lookie! Look at me! Look at high I am!" Chiyo screamed to his mother waving his hand happily but when he heard his youngest had discarded the soft blue yukata he normally wore with pride and was sitting on the swing in nothing but his underwear.

The first thing that worried Japan was that his son would get a cold from swinging so high and having the wind at his skin too with him being so young his immune system wouldn't be _horrible_ per say but he'd hate it if his youngest got the cold. Then panic pumped through him as he stared at his son watching the swing. "You be careful, Chiyo! I don't want you getting hurt on the swing! If you do Baba will take it down, you hear me?" Japan called over to Chiyo with a very clear warning to the young boy who blinked his wide brown eyes when he then smiled brightly like he understood perfectly.

"Haaaiiii!" Chiyo screamed in response with giggles leaving his lips as he began pumping his legs now with earnest as his seat buckled bouncing him a few times like the bolts were about to give out but the boy didn't seem to have a single problem in the whole world even as Japan watched like a hawk. Chiyo was smiling excitedly, his eyes sparkling and his dark brown locks were highlighted by the sun showing it's deep hue that ruffled each time he went up and down with the swing and he laughed loudly throwing his head back nearly bending backwards flat and Japan's heart nearly froze in his chest when Chiyo straightened up immediately. There was a final buckling sound of the seat like it was going to give out right then and there Chiyo jumped into the air with a shriek of excitement on his lips, his face animated with the emotion even if Japan felt like he was honestly going to die if his youngest didn't stop with these antics. Then he felt the arms around his shoulders his shoulders hugging him happily making him look up

"Ni hao, Okaa-san!" Xiong greeted cheerfully when Japan's surprise melted away to joy when he looked at his son smiling crookedly, shyly almost, and the boy above him beamed down at his mother. "How are you, Okaa-san? Is Chiyo driving you crazy yet? Baba said he was going to drive you nuts when he took Uri to the airport with Russia." As mature as Xiong could seem time to time he was definitely still as energetic and excitable as Chiyo was though there was this nagging mother's instinct in him saying that no matter how much he was like China he had the feeling Xiong would mature into a personality more like his own. It was a slightly comforting thought if he had to deal with only one wild child.

"He could never drive me that crazy, Xiong. You and your Baba often under estimate me no matter what you do it would seem but you both are just sillies. Your brother is a handful but he's adorable and you both know it." Japan scolded playfully looking at Xiong who sat next to him happily and he then rubbed his black hair softly. "I'm going to have to cut your hair soon. It's getting much to shaggy, you almost look like a girl running around with such long hair." Xiong looked at his mother with wide golden brown eyes then sighed when Japan poked his nose happily but it seemed at that moment Chiyo caught sight of his elder brother.

"Onii-san! Come here! Come swing with me!" Chiyo ordered in a shout when caught his swing which was still swinging on it's own happily it seemed but he grabbed it easily then sat right back on the seat just as happily when he then kicked his feet making the swing wobble under his ministrations. "Come on! Play with me!"

"Hai!" Xiong got up from his seat next to his mother running across the yard watching his eldest run quickly then huffed a breath of irritation when he saw his eldest lift his shirt up and throw it to the side following it with his pants afterwards making Japan cover his face. Oh he didn't want to yell at him! Or any of them! It was just...irritating to see his sons shed their clothes so easily like it was no big deal and if his son wasn't in a much better mood he probably would have considered reprimanding him for shedding his clothes.

When Uri left to the world meeting then went home right after it with Russia it seemed that Xiong's behavior lifted from a grumpy disposition and was back to his goofy, cheerful self once more but it also made Japan feel a touch tired for he couldn't very well shout at his son and get him to get along with Uri, could he? There was only one thing that could remedy the relationship and it was all chalked up to one thing; Xiong would live a very long time. He was only six now and in all those years he'd see hundreds of years fly by and he'd have to get used to his brother eventually whether he accepted it or not, he'd just have to understand how much an elder brother could mean to him in his time of need. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes while he sighed tiredly wondering just what he could do to get his sons to just stay in their clothes for one day for longer than an hour or so but he knew he wouldn't get a proper answer for his boys didn't know fully the depth of pride that both China and himself had.

He got up from his spot walking into the yard picking up the discarded yukata and his eldest clothing over his forearm while his children screeched with joy when they begun swinging higher once more with laughter ringing out now when they managed to get higher than the other but ignored Japan for the most part when he then turned walking back to the back porch stepping up opening the door while he entered the home folding Xiong and Chiyo's clothing in separate piles. He stood in the doorway then just watching the children squeal and laugh wondering just how he could manage to keep up with the two hyper active balls with one being three years old and independent already and his eldest still trying to act like he was older than he really was. If there was one thing that he genuinely couldn't comprehend was why his sons were able to shed their clothes with zero hesitation like their godfather Italy and then he wondered how, day to day, China dealt with their children so easily it was a shock and still was. The children adored China and while the man was much older than Japan he just got much more tired out when he was left alone with the children.

"They are who they are, Àirén, it's just how our boys are. You need to move your rhythm to theirs and move along with them easier rather than trying to make them be a certain way -aru." Japan nearly shrieked but his throat got clogged with his throat that he could release was a startled squeak. China's voice was lower, more like a whisper close to his ear while his arms wrapped around Japan's waist holding him tightly but happily as he then placed his chin on Japan's shoulders nuzzling his cheek to Japan's making the man blush fiercely. "They'll figure themselves out, Kiku."

Japan turned in his arms looking at him feeling the guilt squirming in his chest for even thinking he couldn't handle his sons. He met China's eyes, the exact shade Xiong had inherited, and he blushed anew. "I never meant that! I promise! I love my children I-"

"Shhh, it's okay -aru." China smiled at his husband while the Japanese man continued looking flabbergasted for a moment. "I understand where you are coming from however, chong'er, but we can only trust that Xiong and Chiyo will gain and understand both Okaa-san's and Baba's attitudes, our pride, when they're older. They just need to be children for now -aru." Japan was overly aware of how China's lips skimmed his cheeks when he spoke softly and he shivered at the sensation when he leaned into China who happily held him closer, his forehead resting against Japan's.

Japan sighed in the small space between them making China chuckle as he stroked Japan's lower back softly. "They're just a handful sometimes I fear I'll lose my composure." Japan got out when China chuckled again softly when he patted his lower back softly then returned to stroking the small of his back. "It feels like everyone is trying for more children, you know. Spain, Canada and Norway are pregnant again, it wouldn't surprise me if more of us became pregnant once more just like the others. I know it sounds rude but it seems like everyone just has baby fever lately."

"Shi, I know. But there's something sweet, precious about babies even if they have those poop blow outs in their diapers half the time -aru!" Japan smiled and China laughed quietly both remembering the three times they themselves had to deal with a "blow out" for their sons. Not pretty to say the least. "But with everyone having babies and us with our crazy, hyperactive boys we should hold off on a baby for a long while. Perhaps we aren't as young as the rest of them, we'd be some of the older ones -aru."

Japan giggled looking at China, hard to believe the young looking attractive man was much older than anyone would believe and Japan smiled. It was one of the perks of being a nation that no matter how many back problems or aches they had they would still look young for another three hundred years and even then it might take just a bit longer for gray to even begin to show in China. "I am much more content with just you and the boys, Yao-san, it really is easier in some ways. It's too much work to have another baby and like you said, we aren't young anymore." Japan replied making China chuckle again when he pressed a kiss to his cheek, closer to the corner of his mouth and Japan sighed. "Anata o hontoni aishiteimasu, Yao-san."

"Wo name ai ni, Kiku" China replied proudly as he looked down at Japan who beamed at him and marveled at the golden brown of China's eyes that seemed to melt into him. "I love your eyes -aru. Such a pretty brown, like chocolates." He stroked Japan's cheek making a little shiver roll over Japan in response when he was tugged into a rather fierce kiss which he happily melted into with his arms wrapped around China to keep him close, closer even, and sighed through his nose. Then China pulled away looking over Japan's head. "Our covers been blown, Kiku -aru."

Japan blinked confused when he then heard the pounding feet on the grass outside, Pochi's high pitched bark of warning when there was bare feet slapping on the porch and he parted from China to look at just the right time when Chiyo three himself at China. Xiong was close behind but it was Chiyo's high, happy voice that made Japan smile."Baba! You're home!" Chiyo chirruped sweetly as Xiong ran at both his brother and father, too fast naturally, and knocked them all over into a pile that thudded alarmingly and Japan looked down at China.

He expected some kind of cry from pain from any of them, a little panicked flutter in his throat when he looked down at his family when China began laughing loudly making the children jiggle on top of him and Chiyo laughed with the same intensity as his father while Xiong giggled. It was a sweet kind of pile that if he wanted too Japan knew he could join when he heard the house phone ringing and his husband, pinned beneath both their sons, looked at Japan with wide eyes."Mind getting that for me -aru?"

Japan rolled his eyes playfully at his husband then walked to the door. "Oh, but of course Mr. China! It would be my honor to answer your phone!" Japan threw over his phone playfully making China roll his eyes now at Japan but grinned widely while the boys giggled. Japan opened the door then slid it shut behind him when the phone stopped only to begin ringing a second time as Pochi, having trotted by his ankles quietly, looked up at him curiously in that adorable dog way. He trotted after Japan when he walked down the hall with a quick purpose, reaching the phone just as it was about to stop ringing and answered. "Kon'nichiwa, Japan speaking!"

"Japan! Oh you will never ever guess what!"

"What is it, Italy?"

"America's brother, Canada, is getting married! He asked me to call and invite you guys as well! They're sending an invitation but I told them I'd just call and invite you!"

Japan was quiet for a moment or two, hesitating to say what he had in his mind but then decided to just go for it. "Italy, did America, his brother or you just invite us?"

"Canada did, of course! I'm just sending the message, you know?"

"I see then! I shall make sure Yao-san and I come to the wedding, just let Canada know we'll need the invitation anyways to know the place and time, alright?"

"Si! Oh, and before you go I have some other news! Guess what else!"

"What?"

"Well, the other day, after the meeting Luddy and I sat down, talked," Japan squinted at the nervous giggle." and decided we're going to try for a baby!"

Japan smiled softly taking in the fact this was indeed great news for the chipper Italian who had expressed to him many times that he wanted to have another baby and would love to have just one more before taking the break from children all together, his only problem had been convincing Germany. Which clearly went smoothly. He hoped immediately his friend would get the daughter he'd expressed at the Meeting, which he heard about, and he hoped that this pregnancy was a healthy one if it took place and they'd get the girl they longed for. "That is amazing! I hope your pregnancy goes smoothly and you have a healthy baby."

"Grazie!" Italy's voice was so chipper, so cheerful that Japan couldn't help finding it infectious. "What about you, Japan? What do you think about babies? Do you want to have another one too?"

"Yao-san and I actually just talked about that just a few moments ago. We agreed that while we certainly aren't getting any younger we were going to wait until the boys are older, no longer needing constant attention, before we have another baby so we're sort of putting it off for someone changes there mind, however, but I don't see that happening."

"Really? Well, boo! It's good, however, that you talked about it before you accidentally got pregnant! It's also good you know what you do and don't want! But talking about the boys, how are Chiyo and Xiong?"

"They're doing very well, actually. A bit worked up since China just got home from driving Uri to the airport after they stopped by to get his things together and that took a few hours so they're very charged. They're excited to see the twins, however, always pestering me on when they'd be coming over to see them again."

"Awww, how cute! If you absolutely don't mind me doing it I can come over with Wolfram and Giovanni to play, let the boys tire themselves out for the day! Luddy is worried about the boys energy levels so if I can prove that play dates will help I think it will also help in his confidence of us handling a new baby as well! So do you mind if I came by?"

Japan looked over his shoulder when the squeals and screams of joys from both his sons rang out with China's happy laugh he smiled adjusting the phone and chuckled softly before answering Italy. "Not at all, that'd be wonderful if you could come over sometime!"

"I was visiting America so it shouldn't take me long to get there! I'll take the shortest way there so I should be there around one or two this afternoon! So I'll get them ready now! Arrivederci!"

Japan smiled when he hung up after saying his own good bye then sighed at the joy still bubbling through his system and he put the phone back on the receiver. Italy was still one of his closest friends, other than Greece who came by from time to time, and he honestly enjoyed hanging around the Italian nation most due to getting close to him during those times they had been part of the Axis Powers with Germany. It allowed him to get close to a new person and he'd actually found himself adoring Italy as time passed and his cheerful friend imposed himself onto Japan but also taught him plenty of new things, taught him to loosen up and even encouraged him to talk to China when he confessed his feelings to Italy at the time. He turned walking back towards the sound of his children laughing, squealing and Pochi nipped his ankle gently when he walked to the room sliding the door open to a most peculiar sight that genuinely had his brow raising curiously. Balanced on each foot China was laying on his bed legs straight up with Chiyo on his left foot, Xiong on his right, and held at least one of their hands as they wobbled on his feet and their eyes sparkled with joy when they looked down at their father.

Japan cleared his throat drawing three pairs of curious eyes to him and he smiled at his sons. "Xiong and Chiyo, would you like to have a play date later this afternoon with Wolfram and Giovanni?" He asked smiling when his children jumped off China's feet who let out a soft groan of relief even if he looked like he'd been enjoying himself more than their sons and rolled to his side sitting up on his arm stretching his legs out. He then sat up with a grunt staring at Japan who was raising a brow at China when the boys then jumped into attention.

"Shi!"

"Hai!"

Japan couldn't help laughing lightly at his sons enthusiastic replies when they then grabbed onto his own yukata, bouncing and he watched those golden brown eyes of his eldest shimmer, his youngest shimmering in the same way, and they both stared up at him with such excitement it was amazing. He stroked their hair happily away from faces while he chuckled gently. "I want you to get dressed, then, stay dressed and go clean your rooms so they're nice and tidy when they come over, alright?" Japan ordered gently looking at the boys when they then took off out the door, feet thudding loudly on the floors and Japan laughed again shutting the door then turning to look down at his husband curiously when those golden brown eyes widened up at him making him grin then stand next to him. "How's your back feeling?"

"Kikkuuuu! I can't get up! Help mee -aru!" China whined holding his hands up which opened and closed impatiently like Chiyo and Xiong's used too when they were much younger. He laughed openly now, China delighting in the sound, but had he not been on the floor he would have enjoyed it more no doubt. "Come onn -aru! Please get me off the floor -aru!" China looked up at Japan now waiting for his husband to help him and Japan stepped over him with each foot planted on either side of his sides while he grinned down at him and immediately the Chinese Nation could see that devious look on Japan's face. Whether anyone believe it or not -and he knew people would believe it for it was so unlike him- but Japan was actually one of the kinkiest nations China had known and he felt his face blanching the longer he looked up at his husband.

"Should I, though? I mean, what do I get out of it?" Japan asked with a musing tone that made China's eyes widen looking up at his husband with both a blank yet horrified look knowing he was absolutely at the mercy of Japan who could decide easily whether to let China up or not. A tiny whimper of unease slid out of China even if he felt arousal squirming and Japan chuckled leaning down booping China's nose deciding to go in for a cliche. "Ara Ara, Yao-san, what an interesting sound you just let out right then."

"Kiku, this isn't funny -aru." China tried for a straight face now, keeping his tone blank even if his body was getting it's other ideas and heat rushed underneath his skin like a fire spreading quickly to devour every little inch of combustible area inside of the Nation as he stared at Japan. "Help me up! Come on, Kiku -aru! I'm going to hurt my back staying down here for so long!" China shouted the words now feeling a little burst of impatience through the heat under his skin when Japan lowered himself down in an almost plopping motion that had him going blank again. Both of his knees were on either side of China, his hips carefully placed a few inches above his own and he felt a shiver run through him with the excitement threatening to explode out of him and rip him apart.

"I don't think so. I think the floor is the perfect place for the both of us and to toughen up that back of yours~" Japan murmured then smirked wickedly at China who stared at him with wide eyes. "Remember the last time we made love, Yao-san? Remember how you said that you'd try letting me top you next time I was in the mood? Well I'm in the mood, Yao-san, so let me please." He looked at his husband from under his lashes noticing how the Chinese nations face went bright red at the implication and Japan could say that he'd been building up to it but the truth of the matter was he _wanted_ to do this and it hit him out of nowhere because of a few frivolous thoughts during the day.

"Kiku, please, what about the boys? I don't think it'd be smart to do _that_ here -aru." China breathed out as if Japan had sat on his ribs preventing the air flow to his lungs rather than sitting on his waist practically and it made Japan's smirk widen on his face making his eyes dance mischievously. "Really, why now -aru? I thought Italy was coming over and the boys are in their rooms and could burst in here _any_ time, Kiku -aru!" Japan laughed then when he pressed a kiss to the end of China's nose, making the Chinese man wonder if a person could smirk with adoration.

"Don't worry about the boys, Yao-san, I don't think they'll be finishing their clean ups. Last time I took a peek into their rooms I know they're so messy that their messes have messes so it'll take quite a while for them to get it all cleaned up before Italy comes. We have enough time, I promise~" Japan purred looking down at his husband before finally pressing his hips to China's watching the shivers roll over his husband and he chuckled when he rolled his hips in a movement so teasing, so smoothly that he was surprised at himself for pulling it off so perfectly. He then shifted so his face hovered a few inches from China's, watching his lips part as his golden brown eyes began fogging over.

"Aiyaa..! You'll be the death of me, my cute Kiku, I swear it." China got out breathlessly as the excitement coiled so tight it threatened to rip him apart just like before and he felt Japan's hands slid into his when he was pushed back laying on his back once more. He tangled his fingers with Japan's clinging to them tightly when Japan bent nipping his Adam's Apple which bobbed as he swallowed nervously, the action sending chills over him when he thought of Japan just taking a bite _right there_ and he blushed fiercely at the thought of how he was at the complete mercy of Japan.

"I'll be careful, I promise. It'll be okay, Yao-san, so don't worry about all these other things that could happen and focus on right now. I know those boys will be busy for quite some time! I won't do anything you don't like and if you want me to stop I'll stop, Yao-san, if that's what you want me to do. I swear. " Japan lifted his head as he spoke, looking down meeting China's eyes and he then squeezed his husband's hands softly bending down pressing a soft kiss to his lips that lingered for a few moments, his heart threatening to jump on out. When he pulled back he'd removed one of his hands from China's to press against his lower lip, rubbing the soft lip gently with a marveling pleasure fogging his eyes the longer China wanted and he let his lips part once more staring up at Japan who smiled. "Ai shiteru, Yao-san."

"Wo ai ni, my cute Kiku-chan."

* * *

Watching the twins and his sons running around the yard with screeching joy had Japan smiling while he held his cup his hands securely. "Arigato, Italy. It was nice of you to bring them over so soon, I honestly didn't know they had so much energy today so I'm glad they're burning it off." Japan chuckled politely looking at the children running around, rolling or dropping to the ground all together when one got tackled, and Japan found himself truly adoring the sight when Italy giggled beside him.

"Well, they are young children! Kids never seem to run out of energy until they use it all up in one go!" Italy chirped in reply as the children's screeches lifted for a moment with wild squealing laughter and Japan looked over at his friend. Italy was truly glowing like he normally did with his light tan skin but it did look lighter lately no doubt from living in Germany's home and yet his hair ruffled in the light breeze looking as silky as it normally did while his amber eyes sparkled with the sun when it hit just right and he looked like he was enjoying himself just as much as the boys were.

"That is very true." Japan chuckled in response as he took a sip of his tea, smiling when he then turned to his son who cried out like he was pained but then laughed when the others fell for it and then came the prompt game of hunt and capture of said son making him laugh under his breath. He looked over at Italy who was looked around curiously for a moment or two. "Is something wrong?"

"Sii..." His word trialed off when he continued looking then twisted backwards looking into the room behind them while Japan watched him curiously and he then noticed the Italian's cup was about to drop when he straightened securing his hold on him. Italy then tilted his head to the side looking at the Japanese nation curiously now. "But, um, where's China? I thought you said he was home today?" That made Japan's face flush when he shifted slightly looking down at his tea for a split moment, gathering his words together as his embarrassment raged inside of him when he opened his mouth right as his husband shouted out.

"Aiyaa! My back is on fire, Kiku! Do we have a heating pad -aru?" China shouted from another room close to them for his was easy to hear albeit just a little muffled from the walls and Japan felt his face burn fiercely. "Oh god, it hurts! Would you rub my back in a little bit -aru? And do we have- _Aiyaa_ It's coming out -aru! Kiku, it's coming out -aru!"

Italy had been looking over his shoulder with his wide eyes as Japan hid his face in his hands to keep his face from being seen, biting his lip fighting the urge to shout back and he groaned under his breath before he could help it as Italy blinked a few times then gasped like he just had an epiphany. "Oh! Oh you just had sex, didn't you?" Italy cried out with the realization with each of China's complaints and the way Japan was reacting and his friend laughed joyfully like he was absolutely overjoyed at being right over something. "Oh, Japan! I should have figured!"

"Italy-!"

"Don't act so scandalized! It's alright, Japan, China is your husband! What you do before you have guests is _your_ business but I will say I can guess it was you who topped him because Ludwig acted the same exact way when I topped him! It's cute how they suddenly become inconsolable when _they_ are on the bottom for the first time in a long time." Italy giggled like a child giving out secrets or sex knowledge at a sleep over but Japan peeked out of his fingers when Italy took a sip of his tea happily then smiled at Japan. "It's alright, Japan! I do the same thing with Luddy anyways!"

"Wait so you've...topped, Germany?" Japan questioned with surprise thick in his voice and Italy giggled again pressing the his hand against his cheek when a faint blush stained his cheeks and he smiled sheepishly at the Japanese nation. It really felt like they were two girls or something discussing the first time they ever had sex and it was embarrassing both of them, Japan more than Italy but still the emotion remained. Italy then wriggled in place taking another sip of his cheek dropping his hand from his cheek smiling like he was already thinking of something else.

"Si~ It was a long time ago when Wolfram and Giovanni were still babies! It was such a nice night though, it was amazing! I honestly wish he'd let me do it again but he said if we're going to have a baby then I have to wait my turn!" Italy sighed then leaned back on his hand when he finished his tea and he then looked out at the children when a light breeze shaking the scenery before them happily. Italy then turned to Japan with a bright smile on his lips that made his eyes glow. "I'm happy spending time with you, Japan. It's nice!"

Japan smiled at his friend then happily as well and he sipped his tea before putting the cup down next to him folding his hands together in his lap. "I can say the same for you, Italy. It's nice spending time together, it's been such a long time since we've been able to spend time together like we used to." Japan replied sounding a touch wistful even to himself and Italy smiled then, brilliantly, making Japan chuckle when the Italian leaned back on both his hands tilting his head back feeling the breeze roll over him lightly tugging at his hair and clothing.

"It's nice to remember that, to have it part of the history. We spent so much time as the Axis Powers against the Great Eight that I don't think any of us had time to do what we wanted on our own." Itlay laughed making Japan join in, both sounding wistful now. "But look at all of us now! I think we're getting along as well as we can now! It could be better but we all have our friend groups! And as a plus side we got all these beautiful babies!"

Japan smiled at Italy then, a touch wide. "Hai, it is nice to have our beautiful children. We're incredibly lucky, aren't we?"

"Lucky with what? The children? Or just in general?"

"I'd say in general. Maybe to be alive, to exist at all as representations of our Nations, and to have children despite being men. We're incredibly lucky I'd say."

Italy paused opening his eyes then looking at Japan curiously for a moment or two in silence before he looked up at the sky admiring the white fluffy clouds and the brilliant sapphire blue sky that looked absolutely endless like the ocean did and he sighed. The sun burned with it's brilliant light turning each color into a beautiful gem version of it's color, lighting up everything as it always did and he then closed his eyes shut when he let his head fall back again shutting his eyes once more with the breeze that came once more. Italy could be mistaken as any other human in the street, had they not known better, had the humans not talked of their never aging youth. It was quite the gift despite not knowing perfectly _why_ they existed. "I think China would agree with you as well, Japan. Noi siamo quel che siamo. Non è possibile cambiarlo, tutto ciò che possiamo fare è vivere, se questo è tutto ciò che possiamo fare." He paused then smiled. "Grazie per essere mio amico."

Japan knew enough Italian after being friends for so long with Italy that he understood perfectly what his friend had said and he felt his cheeks warm with the honor of Italy's words at the end and he closed his eyes when the breeze tugged at his hair and yukata teasingly. It amplified the children's squeals and laughter as they continued rolling in the grass while he sighed at the sound tilting his head back slightly. Italy was right once again, they were very lucky after all. And even if it couldn't say it out loud without feeling awkward about it Japan was very happy he was friends with Italy, glad he could depend on him and he hoped as the years went by with their children would also become friends and he smiled taking a sip of his tea. "Tomodachi ni narete ureshīdesu, Italy."

Italy opened his eyes when Japan did, both of them meeting their gazes directly and smiling at one another. "Forever, Japan."

Japan smiled wider at his friends delightedly happy face and he lifted his cup up, one sip away from being empty and Italy lifted up his empty ones. The clinked their cups together happily as he then beamed. "Forever."


	20. Chapter Twenty - UsUk

When England woke the next morning to a lower back ache that throbbed with his head and his stomach twisted like a threat from his own body that if he didn't get up he was going to blow it all over the bed and carpet which would be hell to clean up no doubt but he settled for breathing through his nose with slow even breathes. He pressed a hand against his twisting stomach when he reached out looking for his fingers to touch the warm bare skin of America but when they didn't he raised his head only to be assaulted by the spinning of the room which just added to the twisting of his stomach and he clenched his jaw twisting yanking the sheets off in a clumsy, flailing manner but rushed to his and America's conjoining bathroom.

He was just able to get the lid up when he was on his with his stomach twisting mercilessly and vomiting. He hated how his body jerked with each wave that hit him, that kept coming when he thought it was over, and he felt the tears gushing down his cheeks making it hard to see when he opened his eyes but when it stopped, the glorious moment, his stomach seemed to settle but gurgled promising him if he dare eat a single thing today he'd be bringing it right back up. He sat there on his knees for a few more moments to gather his bearings before shutting the lid dragging himself up to the sink brushing his teeth with sluggish movements.

He brushed his teeth vigorously, rinsed his mouth out pressing his hand against his wet mouth for a moment or two, shutting his eyes then opening them looking at his reflection to see two green eyes burning out of an ashen looking face which started him. He turned away from his reflection putting his toothbrush back then walked out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and down then down the hall with slow trudging movements of his own that when he got to the stairs he took them one at a time as childish as it was but he got down them. When he got to the bottom he noticed the cool breeze tugging at his messy bed head playfully and he walked to the kitchen noticing three consecutive things all together that made him blink anyhow as he stared in at his small family silently for a moment or two.

One, America seemed to have opened every single window in the house it seemed that helped with the smell of cooking food that would have made his stomach complain and it brushed his clammy skin to cool him off. Two, he looked at his children who were sitting at the table civilly unlike how he could ever get them to do and they had their coloring books open with a large supply of crayons spread across the table like a giant messy mish moshed rainbow sitting there as they plucked their crayons delicately almost. And the final thing was he noticed America standing in front of the microwave cooking what looked like a whole pack of hot dogs with noodles in the pot on the stove boiling uproariously, his blue eyes on the microwave when he picked up a wooden spoon and stirred the noodles then put the spoon down then looked over at the noodles which insubstantially meant he saw England as well.

The smile that curled over his lips could challenge the sun it seemed. "Iggy! You're finally out of bed!" America cheered making both their children look up which meant he now had three pairs of shimmering blue eyes looking at him happily and he chuckled with a smile on his lips. He looked at America when he took two bold steps forward like he was going to sweep England up into a hug then stopped looking at his lover with an intensity that had England blinking, wondering why he stopped so suddenly."Not to be mean but you really look like shit, Arthur. Are you feeling alright?"

Jolene looked at her father with wide eyes then turned to Liam who had paused in his coloring as well. "Liam, Daddy said a bad word!" She giggled when she whispered to him and he giggled with her quietly when she grinned pressing a finger against her lips.

"It's how Daddy is! At least he doesn't swear all the time so don't even _think_ about copying him, Jojo!" Liam whispered back with soft giggles as he looked at his sister a moment longer then he looked up at his mother smiling brilliantly at him, still overjoyed at seeing England. "Mummy, we made scones this morning with Daddy!"

England raised a brow looking over at the American who had turned pink like he was embarrassed at getting caught at doing something he shouldn't. "No we didn't!" He yelped when he looked at Liam just smiled widely at his father and England could see his lover begging with Liam not to say anything with his eyes. Apparently Liam could not read eyes and turned back to England with his wide eyes.

"Daddy said that you didn't feel good so Jojo and I decided we had to make you something! She didn't want to make cookies so Daddy said he knew how to make scones because you taught him and he helped us make them for you! Oh! And he made pancakes for us too!" Liam babbled smiling brightly watching the surprise on England's face rather intently and then giggled when Jolene did, her laugh infectious as all hell to him. England looked at how America had ducked his head to a certain angle that allowed the sun to hit his glasses making it hard to see his eyes in the angle he was at, his arms were curled over his chest and there was a bright red blush in his cheeks that made England want to giggle at the sight.

"Mhmm! They came out super good, Mommy! And then Daddy just started making mac N cheese for us for lunch!" Jolene chirped when she smiled at her mother, big blue eyes showing her loving happiness for her mother and the equal amount of joy that Liam held when he looked at England. He'd been worried at first that after the events of her tantrum that she'd be hateful, spiteful to him but instead it seemed like all of her anger and distrust had faded away from her little system and she now smiled at him brilliantly like he hung the sun himself this morning. It was sweet and it gave him relief that his daughter had let it go.

He walked over to America walking over with his hands locking together, his green eyes shining adoringly at America. "That is so sweet, Alfred~" He cooed at his lover who turned a darker red if possible and even if his stomach twisted at the sight, the smell, of the food he chuckled hugging America with his joy. He felt America's arms wrapping around him making him marvel at the warmth radiating off of him and England ended up sighing softly nuzzling his throat knowing _this_ was what he had missed out on this morning but it made him wonder how long America laid in bed that morning waiting for him to wake up. It made him feel a bit guilty sleeping in so long when America pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

America pouted when he pulled back, his cheeks still red making him look so much as he did when he was younger England was hit with the memory of it and smiled softly at his lover who then sigh through his nose in a long breath. He then glared at both Jolene and Liam who giggled under the look of it and he rolled his eyes hugging England again with his red cheeks making even England giggle at the sight. "Your stuff is in the fridge for you to eat whenever, though."

"It truly was very sweet, love, and I appreciate it very much much! I'd love nothing more than to eat the scones from breakfast but I cant' even begin to tell you how badly ill I was this morning so I can't even fathom the thought of eating a single bit of food without it coming right back up. It sucks because I want to try the scones you made with the children." He paused for a moment then smiled when he pulled away from America and leaned against the table. "I didn't know you still knew how to cook scones, however. Interesting, very interesting! You should feed them, however, I think it's been much to long since breakfast which was at what? Eight?"

He chuckled when he heard Liam's stomach rumble then turn his attention to America who was scowling playfully at England now and turned his back to him straining the noodles. He grabbed the milk and butter, pulled the hot dogs out of the microwave and while they smelled mouthwatering England's stomach churned reminding him if he ate then he knew what would happen. He watched America stir the butter into the noodles, the packets and milk, his arm moving rather happily then turned his attention to cutting the hot dogs once the noodles were a soft golden color and America began cutting up the hot dogs. "They're only hungry again because they're bottomless pits and the breakfast didn't fill them up as it would have any other day. I think they're going through a growth spurt, if you ask me, but lunch is _definitely_ going to fill them up."

"That reminds me, Alfred why didn't you get me up much sooner to help you with breakfast or lunch today? Even with the children? I promised to take them to the park if it was raining today and it looks quite lovely out there." England asked looking at America then outside where the sun was, for once it felt, shining giving light to everything that soaked it up happily like it would never see the sun again and it made him smile. He felt a burst of impatience, however, when America refused to answer his question and instead singing his own version of "America, The Beautiful" with hip shakes from time to time with certain words and the sight should have been almost sacrilegious, like he was making fun of himself, but he grinned when caught the light blush on England's face when he watched his hips.

"From sea to shining sea! Time for yum-yums children!" He belted out happily with that final shake of his hips grabbing three bowls from the cabinets then dumped the hot dogs into the noodles mixing them in and proceeded to load up everyone's bowls, grabbed three spoons and turned sliding Liam and Jolene's bowls to them making them giggle. He sat down at the table taking a big bite of the mac and cheese that England wanted to take a bite out of, the craving too itched at him and while he normally didn't care much for the lunch any other day he was suddenly hit with this utter, crazed craving for it. He wanted to eat it but his stomach was twisting and churning at the thought of it.

Then Jolene made an outraged sound drawing England's attention to her and America, who had filled his cheeks it seemed with the noodles. "Daddy, I didn't want a spoon! I want a fork!" She whined holding the spoon out with displeasure and he smiled at her happily plucking the spoon from her hand and ruffled her hand tossing it into the sink.

"Sorry about that, doll face, I forgot you like to use a fork. Let me get that for ya!" He opened the drawer grabbing a fork then turned, noticing England beginning to tap his foot impatiently and America smiled sheepishly at his lover who raised a brow at him in response. "And sorry to you too, babe. I tried to get you up, I really did, because you said you wanted someone to wake you up at eight like the kids but when I went to wake you up I thought you'd get up easily like any other morning. I mean, you were asleep at eight thirty! But you slept like the dead, dude. You were out like a freaking light!"

England frowned trying to remember falling asleep last night, trying to recall when he could have possibly done it. Then he remembered that last night, after dinner, he'd gone upstairs to lay down for his stomach had begun fighting the food he managed to eat and he thought laying down would keep the food down easier. He wasn't wrong, it _did_ stay down, but he wasn't aware he'd fall asleep so early in the night when he and America normally stayed up late into the night talking or watching old movies America had brought out when they settled in for the night. "Really? I was sleeping that hard?"

He felt the wave of nausea roll over him mercilessly, making his face pale and a whole new round of clammy sweats to break out over his forehead when he turned his attention to America who was staring at him rather intensely like he noticed each little change and reaction in the English nation. "Even if you slept that long, though, you should go lay down you don't look so good. You like you'll either keel over or you're going to puke at any moment and while I'd be with you I'd rather it not be all over the kitchen floor during lunch. I think me and the kids can survive a day without you fluttering around here like you usually do. Go lay back down." America ordered through his mouthful trying to be loud but also trying to keep his mouth closed because he had a mouthful.

England sighed then looking at America who swallowed his mouthful then got up grabbing two plastic cups and a glass one, filling it with water from the fridge and sat back down. "The kids and I." England corrected but pushed off the table making it wiggle lightly and he walked to the doorway feeling like he'd been dismissed. He stopped looking over at the three pairs of blue eyes that stared at him intently and America took a sip of his water. "I'll be resting then but Liam and Jolene please be good today for your father. And please keep the house clean, I don't want to have to clean it and remember to let me know if you take them to the park to take the-"

"We know! Go! Shoo! Lay down!" America, Liam and Jolene snapped the words at England who blinked as they also made the same sweeping motion with their hands at the same time. It was rather comedic but England simply blinked at the series expressions on his small family that seemed to staged he wanted to laugh. But fighting down the urge he turned walking out of the kitchen to the stairs once more sighing when he began to walk up them with that fatigue tugging at his limbs making them feel like wet, limp noodles.

It was uncomfortable to begin with but climbing upwards just made it all the more horrid to go upwards when it'd been so easy to go down with his weak limbs and he felt a burst of longing that nearly made him whimper when he wished desperately that he was feeling well enough to sit down and eat with his family. His stomach twisted like it _dared_ him to do it, like it was waiting for him to do it, and churned uneasily at the thought that he had to stop in the middle of the stairs with one hand on the railing, the other pressed to his stomach that gurgled restlessly between hunger and nausea. He took a deep breath finishing his slow walk up the stairs then felt like, when he stood at the top of those stairs, the hallway had never looked so long just to get to his and America's room that when he walked down it he wondered faintly how his churning stomach hadn't given in in the kitchen and he groaned low under his breath at the twisting his stomach was giving him.

He yawned as well when he got to the bedroom feeling a touch fatigued from his vomiting episode that he wondered if it was too lazy to go right back to sleep for a little cat nap when he decided that if he was going to lay in bed and let his stomach rest who would blame him if he nodded in and out of the day? He'd been given a free pass! America would look after Liam and Jolene which was perfectly good! He had no business meetings, no friends to see, he was absolutely golden! He smiled when he reached the bedroom shutting the door behind him feeling such an invigorated rush when he looked at the bed for the English man hadn't been able to just _lay_ in bed since the children had been born and he chuckled under his breath approaching the bed when his stomach squeezed and twisted, heaving making his hand fly to his mouth.

He didn't know what it was trying to bring up as he'd brought up all he had in his stomach earlier but still it had him gagging into his hand when he rushed to the bathroom, jerking the toilet seat up and falling to his knees only to gag convulsively which made his body shake softly. He clung to the sink above him noting how the edge of it dug into his hand but he gagged, dry heaved which he hated but his stomach was frustrated for having nothing to bring up and he was frustrated for not having eaten anything so it felt like a large circle of just irritant. He coughed so hard he thought he _would_ bring up something but got nothing in the end and when the nausea passed he was nearly slumping over the rim of the toilet feeling more wrung than a wet towel but he was just as damp as one when he had to drag himself off the floor feeling more tired than he had when he'd walked down the hall.

He looked in the mirror, looking at his ashen complexion once more and he hated the mint taste in his mouth from brushing and wondered if _that_ was what was triggering the nausea which honestly wouldn't be a surprise at this point as the thing that set him off yesterday had been tea. _Tea_. He then blinked, blinked again, then swore any color in his ashen appearance rushed out of him all together leaving him totally white when he turned ripping his shirt up staring at his flat stomach intently. He then twisted, turned, moved in any position he could think of possible and he then looked at his flat stomach knowing better than anyone that if he _was_ pregnant that it was still early so he wouldn't be seeing any bump quite yet but the thought still terrified him.

"Fuck no!" He got out on a gasp in both horror at being pregnant and then at how American he sounded just then! He sounded just like America! But it was true! "I am not pregnant, we are not having another baby! We can't! We have two, a boy and a girl, that is _enough!_ It just the flu! Just the flu! It _has_ to be the bloody flu! I can't be pregnant! Nope!" He laughed then in a rather high way and he saw the panic glowing in his own eyes. "It's just the flu! No way am I in any way shape or form pregnant! Just the flu! It'll blow over soon enough!" So why, when he walked away confidently from the bathroom, he felt like he just uttered the biggest lie?

* * *

England was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling sulkily like he wanted to be anywhere but there and yet his stomach, the dictator of his life the past four weeks, made it hard for him to stay out of bed long or to keep any kind of food down. "Arthur, you've been puking your guts out for four weeks. Four weeks! Don't you think this is something we need to look into?" America asked anxiously looking at England intently while the England man began to sigh moving his hand over his face like he was more irritated than America could ever hope to be.

Three weeks had slipped by with him trying to keep quiet about it but apparently when the person you're living with notices that you can eat no more than two saltine crackers and a handful of nuts at the same time in three weeks makes a person suspicious and the fact he was in bed most of the time didn't help. The fourth week of this, however, was wringing him out horribly and it was showing on his face whether he wanted it too or not which scared America for some reason. His face was pale, white half the time, and he had bags under his eyes from the nights he couldn't sleep because his stomach was so restless and yet he kept up his mantra, his belief, that it was just the flu to keep from facing a truth that stared him blatantly in the face. "And? Your point?" He asked in a sulky tone when America sat down suddenly making the bed shake underneath the sudden movement, glaring at England now that they were eye to eye.

"You're going to go to the doctor, babe. I don't care what you want or not but you need to get checked out right now to make sure nothing is wrong and it needs to be now before it blows up!" He exclaimed looking at his lover who stared at him then dropped his gaze to the sheets rubbing the the sheets with his finger making patters in the soft blanket like he couldn't bear to look at America now. "Arthur, babe, I'm not trying to be a dick but I want to know that you're actually okay and it _is_ just the flu, not something more serious, you know? It's scary watching you puke your guts out, to barely eat anything and you look so tired all the time. It's scaring me, England."

He looked up with a little jerk of his muscles when America used his National name, something he hardly uttered, and he wanted to whine insist it wasn't bad, it wasn't something that was killing him. In fact he wanted to whine just because America used his national name and he wanted to complain that his name was Arthur, it was babe, it was baby, Iggy, darling, dear, sunshine anything else that America had ever called him. _That_ was what his mind had a problem with much to his embarrassment when he sighed meeting America's worried eyes. "Alfred, you truly are an over dramatic idiot, aren't you?" Blinking innocently for a moment England struggled to a sit then looked at America once more. "Do I really, honestly, need to ask you what I'm about to ask you?"

America blinked looking lost for a moment at England's words and tilted his head just a bit. "As me for what? Is it a serious question? Did I miss something?" He asked then immediately he seemed to go pale with fear and he grabbed England's hand tightly and the English nation noticed the shine to his blue eyes that signaled on coming tears. This made England blink, now being the one to look lost. "Are you dying? Oh my god, you're fucking dying! Or it's some kind of disease that needs some crazy regimen and twenty four hour care in a hospital! Or, God forbid, you're fading! Don't tell me that! Oh my dear fucking Lord, England please tell me it's not that!"

England felt the tight grip on his hand, almost complained it was too tight, but his shimmering blue eyes that seemed to swim with the sheen of tears made him sigh again. "Alfred, lovely love, you twit, listen to me for one blood moment and I can tell you what it might be if you just calm down!" England demanded over America's risen voice and his chest expanded so quick that he worried his lover was going to have a panic attack and he squeezed America's hand softly which was returned anxiously. "Go in the top drawer and grab something for me, you can't miss honestly, but if you do you're more dense than I originally thought. I bought it last time I was at the store so I wouldn't end up going to the doctors with a barf bag with me because I'd be puking in the bloody car."

America released England's hand a bit unwillingly but he stood walking over to the dresser pulling open the drawer scanning the contents then he blinked grabbing the slim box. He pulled it out looking at it in the light of the room then looked at England questioningly but the man had gone red when America pulled it out. "Pregnancy test? You think you're pregnant?" He asked looking at England who seemed so red it should be impossible as he walked over to the bed as England sat up throwing the blankets off him to sit up. America took his hand when he held it out and helped him up but he ended up stumbling, swaying just a bit leaning against America leaning against him.

"Give ti to me already, I've been waiting and I need to do it for it's now or never." England sighed out looking at his lover with a flash of irritation then held his other hand out when America placed it into it easily enough. "I'm tell you though it's just the flu that I have and it's sticking around longer than it should! That's all it can be!" He got out through gritted teeth like that might make his truth reality and he then stumbled towards the bathroom like his equilibrium had been thrown off severely and he slammed the door behind him leaving America alone with his thoughts.

If England was pregnant then they'd be having another little gremlin to feed and he sat on the bed trying to shake the thoughts from his head when he pursed his lips training his eyes on his lap intently like it would provide him the answers he needed to just get through the next five or so minutes. He didn't know, however, when or how England would have gotten pregnant for they still used protection each and every time they got together so when would-He straightened up with his lips parting which trembled counting the days but also with the memory that surged into his mind fiercely. There was a day, two weeks _before_ the world meeting, when they'd been roleplaying and they'd gotten too caught up in it and America had forgotten the condom but then so had England and that had been that.

They didn't even think about it a second time during that moment and then there was the second time of the night before the world meeting when they'd failed to use protection yet again. If he'd known those two times would make a baby, even one of them, then he would have been more vigilant for England's sake to keep a condom on hand at all time no matter what kind of play they did in the bed. Judging by England's symptoms, however, t hat first week then these last three weeks since England started getting sick after the meeting, that he'd have to be around four weeks now if he truly _was_ pregnant whether England wanted to admit that or not but it was an itching thought to America that England was.

He sat on the bed throwing himself back tucking his hands underneath his head hating the fact he was stupid enough not to use protection when they'd had sex for England always joked it was America's job to make sure he had it and he now felt like any nineteen year old dealing with a spouse's possible pregnancy. He closed his eyes for a moment or two sighing out when he thought about this wondering what England would do if it turned out to be a positive, what he'd say or what he would agree to do at some point, but just as he was thinking of it England let out a scream worthy of blood curdling. He jerked up out of the laying position off of the bed moving on instinct then ran forward slamming the bathroom door open which bounced against the wall with the intensity but it was England that got his attention rather than any hole the door handle might have left from his strength. England's face was ashen, hands pressed over his mouth to cut off anymore sounds when he looked over at America who took in the tiny pupils like tiny dots in the sea of green that was his irises and he was shaking like he was experiencing a damn earthquake when he looked over at the sink when England backed away from the sink and when he opened his mouth to ask England simply pointed at the sink.

He walked over to England taking one of his shaking hands from his mouth to hold, the fingers quivering against his palm as he took quick breathes through his nose and he then looked over at the pregnancy stick then picked up the box that had dropped on the floor reading the back of it. It was one of those pretty simple ones, the easy ones to read, which was one pink line for negative, two pink lines for positive and he stared at the little stick curiously then looked at his shaken lover. He kept his shaking hand in his tightly then stepped forward picking up the stick carefully looking at the tiny little display window where the results would be displayed and England turned into his shoulder, shutting his eyes, like he couldn't bear to look at the results a second time and America blinked.

He then looked down at the pregnancy test with England keening out into his shoulder softly through the tight hold his hand had over his mouth and America felt his eye brows go right up to his hairline practically, his jaw dropping just a bit when two bold pink lights flashed up at him. England's watery green eyes then met his when he turned his head and like they were in agreement, they both pressed against the wall the slid down together hunkering down like the simple pregnancy test was a hurricane bearing down on them and they had to get low, together, just to bear it. But that positive pregnancy test had opened so many doors America hadn't thought about and with England's tiny little noises, his tears dripping on his upper arm, he wondered if England would make a decision they'd both regret and just the thought had America's fingers tightening on the plastic test. No. They'd do what was right.

"We're keeping it, right?" America asked out loud looking forward like he couldn't look at England in fear of what the man would say and his head lifted off of his shoulder. "I mean, obviously you can get an abortion if you don't want this. I can drive you now, if that's what you want, Arthur. Just tell me."

Then he got a slap upside the head which sent his head forward and he looked at England in shock who stared at him with anger, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Of _course_ I'm keeping it!" England shouted at him making him cringe for it was practically in his ear that he shouted into. "Why wouldn't I? This is our baby!" He looked at America then hesitated. "Do...Do you not want another baby?"

He sighed but smiled at England, pressing a kiss against his forehead then held the English Nation tighter to him like it was an answer but he knew that England would need a verbal agreement and he fought a yawn when he then put the test down. "Of course. We raised two little gremlins, who says we can't raise a third?" He questioned which got him a tiny sniffle and he leaned his head towards England's and he took a peek at the pregnancy test again. Stared at it's bold pink lines and found his arm tightening around England. They could do this! After all, England had him and he can do anything! They could support another baby, he just knew it!


	21. Chapter Twenty One - SuFin

When having a baby it was mostly the "baby fever" that inspired people to have a baby with their loved one sometimes but what baby fever _didn't_ tell you was that waking up in the middle of the night, one in the morning, three in the morning, five in the morning even or never sleeping period was what taking care of a baby was like. Sweden slowly opened his eyes with a yawn on his lips when the little hiccuping sobs lost their intensity for a moment before picking right back up into the howling cries that hitched like she was trying to get air in but it just turned into loud sobs that ranged from soft to loud like an alarm of sorts. Sweden wanted to just lay there, see if Aili was crying just to cry, for she did that a lot and it was when Finland rolled over moaning tiredly with his eyes opening that Sweden groaned himself sitting up when Finland's eyes opened looking up at him groggily and he frowned at the blue bags underneath Finland's eyes even if they decorated his own. It was clear to anyone looking at the couple that they were barely sleeping, that they were tired, slept any time a moment of silence reigned and yet it was when Finland was waking that Sweden would tear himself out of the bed like he was doing now.

"Ber, I can do it!" Finland moaned out tiredly rolling onto his back now, stretching his arms up but when he sat up he looked down at the foot of the bed longingly where the bassinet rested holding Aili and Sweden could tell Finland wanted to be the one to get out of bed just then. Since they got home Finland had been on bed rest due to his stitches for Sweden was worried that the Finnish man would get to stressed or move too fast then rip the stitches so to Sweden's soft urging Finland decided to stay in the bed until the stitches had dissolved completely but that doesn't mean he wasn't sore and pained. He was taking ibuprofen when Sweden called the doctor who assured him it was only natural after birth for Finland to be so sore and then he actually called England which got him the same answer then the congratulations from him but it relieved the blonde that Finland's pain would subside soon enough.

"I got it, Tino, you need to rest. You look tired." Sweden replied on a groan when he stretched his arms up getting off of the bed then shuffling down to the end of the bed looking into the bassinet where Aili held her little hands to her chest while large tears rolled down her red cheeks like pearls. He reached in touching her tight little hand making her eyes open curiously but glistened with tears when Sweden reached in picking the baby up. "Aili, what's wrong, huh?"

She hiccuped again looking at Sweden curiously still like he'd paused her sobs and he gave her a soft smile which had her eyes widening a bit with the awe that glimmered there but the effect of his voice and smile seemed to leave her for fresh tears gathered in her eyes and she began to cry once more into his chest. He frowned feeling the baby's bottom, feeling clueless then as to what could be wrong, much more clueless than when he'd helped Denmark win over Norway and _that_ had been confusing to say the least. He swayed back and forth, making sure her ear was over his heart so she could hear it, her eyes watering but looking awed yet again at the sound while she sobbed and whined out as he patted her back gently in time with his heart beat and she hiccuped again when he noticed her onesie was wet with spit up making him feel a touch guilty. He should have noticed it earlier but he didn't so it lead to him walking to the little changing table then grabbing her a new onesie and she wailed waving her hands when he took her soaked onesie off, checked her diaper, then put the new onesie on her and he then picked her up again making her gurgle for a moment as she hiccuped.

"Aili, it's alright, you don't need to cry~ Pappa's got you, you can stop crying now, you're going to end up making yourself all sick, sötnos. Shh, it's alright." He cooed the words to her softly, quietly so only she could hear but he knew Finland could also hear his words as well which made him feel a flash of embarrassment. He then rubbed her back again when she hiccuped into his chest only to begin wailing once again and so he began patting her back in soft but firm pats that made her squeak lightly in between her little cries but it seemed to be calming her down slowly but surely even if she still cried.

"Is her nappy dirty? Is her onesie on weird?" Finland questioned from the bed where he sat with the blankets pooled around his waist and he looked more tired than Sweden honestly realized, his violet eyes standing out in the darkness of the room like homing lights for Sweden to find instinctively. Since Aili had been born she kept her parents certainly busy and very tired but they adored her either way, her little cheeks which were so chubby it was unbearable, her dimpled hands with her tiny tiny fingers, her little legs that kicked limply time to time, the way her hair fluffed out after a bath making her look like a duckling. She was precious and they loved her to bits but God strike them down to admit they were incredibly tired.

"No, but her onesie was soaked with spit up and drool so I changed her but it isn't her diaper." Sweden replied when he then looked over at Finland who seemed to get the same idea as him from the light in his eyes and Sweden snapped his fingers as they shared a tired smile. "But she _might_ be hungry." He then saw Finland struggling, his legs kicking carefully at the blankets when he walked over with Aili whining in his arms softly like she was demanding the food right then and there to be produced in his hand."You should lay down, älskling, I can handle making her a bottle and you really shouldn't be bustling around the house like you used too yet. I don't want you to push yourself too hard, älskling."

"I know how you feel, Berwald, but dammit I don't want to live my entire life in this stupid bed!" He shouted with tears shimmering in his eyes when he hit the bed making it bounce lightly much to Sweden's surprised. "I want to hold my baby too! I want to make her bottles! I'm taking it slow, Ber, I am! I'm always sitting, I'm always laying down, I'm always resting and I'm always doing what I'm told! The times I see her is when she's eating or sleeping so I want to be able to get up at night too and comfort my daughter as well! There's so much I want to do with you, Peter, Erland and Aili but these stupid stitches are a weight and-and-" His tears gushed down his cheeks then like he couldn't begin to describe the amount of longing he had to do what he wanted rather than sit in the bed like an immobile or something. Sweden felt his heart ache when Finland whimpered and Aili echoed the noise of her mother when he walked over to his husband, lips pressed together even as his tears rushed over them and he looked up at Sweden with surprise when he bent holding Aili out to him.

"Here, hold her then. I'm sure she'll be ten times more comfortable with you." He smiled softly at Finland who looked up at him holding the baby tight to his chest and she _did_ seem to calm down when Sweden moved his hand over the soft blonde locks of Finland's then cupped his cheek for a moment or two. "I won't be taking long, I promise. I'll make the bottle and be back in just a few moments so keep her calm for me, alright? You can feed and burp her this time if you want too as well."

Finland sat there looking distressed, wanting to say something to make amends for what he just said but with his tears dripping down his neck and Sweden leaving quietly, effectively, down the hall or stairs in the quick way that Finland knew he would but he still felt guilty. He stared down at Aili when her hot cheek pressed against his chest, right over his heart, the sound rather comforting to her when Finland stroked her soft blonde hair marveling at her silky hair that grew thicker over the past three weeks and it was absolutely precious when he saw the darkening growing blonde locks. He laid her out on the bed next to him then laid on his side next to her crooning to her softly stroking her hot wet cheek affectionately when she looked up at him with her wide mismatched eyes like she was suddenly awed at the sight of Finland, like just looking up at him dissolved her problems for the moment.

He pressed a kiss against her silky forehead feeling his heart just swell with the love and affection he had for Aili, so intensely it nearly brought tears to his eyes when he stared down at her and his arms craved to hold her against his chest once more even if he just had her there moments ago. She pressed her tiny hand against the sheets then seemed to marvel at it before looking up at Finland once again with her wide mismatched eyes that seemed to grow brighter with her new happy emotion and she then gripped onto his finger when he went to stroke her cheek again and she squeezed it tightly like he would leave her alone or disappear right before him but he smiled pressing a kiss to her little nose. He almost didn't catch the door opening slowly and the feet shuffling by the door which he had hated for if he'd noticed sooner he would have been saved from his shock that would come.

"Mama?" He looked up to see the familiar messy blonde locks of Sealand's hair that were mussed from sleep no doubt but he reached over turning the light on which let up the room with it's softy yellow light giving the room that relaxing atmosphere when he looked at Sealand. He stood by the door which was opened from him doing so, enough to keep him in sight but he stood there like there was a barrier keeping him from coming into the room, that kept him from launching himself on the bed like he used too weeks ago and Finland knew it was because of Aili. Sealand, however, with one word sounded softer and more hesitant than ever like he was now a days around Finland. "Mama, I'm not little anymore."

Finland blinked not quite connecting his words correctly as he sat up on his arm slightly making Aili whine at the movement but to Finland his form looked small by the door so his words were confusing for a moment. He wasn't...small? He blinked realizing this was the most Sealand had spoken in a few days for he and Ladonia often kept to themselves now, hesitant to speak to him or Sweden since Aili had been born, and they'd go off more than often to talk to one another privately. About what, Finland had no clue but he patted the bed instead. "What are you talking about, Peter? Why don't come and lay down with Mama for a bit! Come cuddle with your little sister!"

"So you really haven't noticed _3_ the past three weeks?" Sealand's voice sounded pained with his question and Finland felt his body tense as tight as Aili's finger gripped him. Her eyes were focused on her mother's finger like it was some kind of foreign item she'd never seen in her short little life and she needed to keep a hold on it or she'd never see it again. "I can't believe you haven't noticed at all!"

"You need to be specific, honey, or I won't really know what it is you want me to notice! If you mean your messy hair then yes I've seen it but is there something I missed? Why don't you come in and talk with me? I don't know why but you and Erland have been avoiding me lately!" Finland replied looking at the door then to the floor while he heard Sealand taking a deep breath then Ladonia hissing at him to get in the room and before Finland could say anything in response to Ladonia, to scold or something he wasn't sure but Sealand was being shoved roughly which threw the door open with Sealand stumbling. Ladonia marched in after him then reached up turning the overhead light which made his sister blink wildly then whimper rubbing her eyes. "Erland! What was that for?"

"Would you just _look_ at us!" Ladonia shouted throwing his hands out looking at Finland who blinked like before and he moved into a sitting position pulling Aili into his arms even as she whimpered softly. He looked at both Sealand and Ladonia only to feel stunned in place at the sight of both of the boys who the day before had been the size of twelve or thirteen year old's.

Sealand, who had come just below his shoulder, now would reach his eyebrows which showed his height and his hair was shaggy like England's would get with the messy locks sticking out crazily, the soft blonde hair unbrushed and unkempt obviously but his face was what struck Finland for it was older, less childlike. It was the face one developed when going from a preteen to a teenager and then it hit Finland once more staring at the micro nation. A teenager is what he looked like. Maybe sixteen years old if he had to guess a certain age for Sealand and Ladonia looked the exact same as Sealand in manner of being taller than Finland by three or four inches, definitely two inches taller than Sealand, his red hair touched his shoulders while his light blue eyes blazed at Finland like he was trying to make him see. He was trying to make him comprehend what Finland did not understand yet and Ladonia's eyes looked like they were trying to burn this knowledge, their growth, into Finland who was staring with his lips parting and trembling like he was about to cry when he looked up meeting Sealand's eyes then Ladonia's own burning ones.

"I don't know how it happened, Sealand woke up and then bothered me to show me. He woke up because his clothes were too tight and were growing that way for weeks, same with mind, since Aili was born and the only logic I can think of is we got some more recognition somehow? I don't know. All that matters is we're aged, Mama, we're older physically but you know better than anyone it's about time that we grew due to our age and how our bodies didn't quite add up so it was honestly about time it happened. But we've both come to a pretty important decision." He paused gesturing to Sealand when he got a blush on his cheek but something like determination burned in his face and eyes when he took a deep breath. "We think it's time for us to go. Now that we've grown we think it's time to see what we can see, do what we can do, things that weren't' possible due to our physical appearances and now you have Aili to worry over, to help her development. We're done developing, Mama, so we were thinking of moving around country to country, expanding, living and maybe even stopping by England's if he'll have us. I mean, I don't care what Sealand does or if he comes with, it's just a matter of the fact that we're leaving."

Finland felt like his heart was going to shatter in his chest. Like his heart was trying to pump around broken glass that was cutting him to ribbons inside as he clutched Aili to his chest like she was a comfort doll of sorts. "But why? Why do you _have_ to leave? Is it because I've been busy with Aili? Please, please! Don't make this choice!" Finland gasped out looking at his sons, his voice high and tight with panic, while Aili looked up at her mother with a whine. "Please! Don't go, I'm still your Mama, I still have to help you-"

" _Enough!_ " Sealand shouted making both Finland and Ladonia jump at the power of his voice, hell, he even made _Sweden_ stop in his tracks at the power booming in Sealand's voice when he then looked sorrowful. He sounded just like America or England when he shouted and he took a breath to calm himself it seemed. "Don't beg. Please. We didn't want to do this so early in the morning, it's highly improper, but when we heard Aili we knew either you or Pappa would be up but we would have ended up saying something to one of you and saying goodbye. We can take care of ourselves, Mama, we have grown and we know how to fend for ourselves! You've got bank accounts filled with money you've given us access too and you've taken care of us for so long that we need to go because-"

"You have Aili now as your main priority and she's a baby. She needs to be looked after, the main focus, so you don't need to raise us anymore or parent us like you used too before she came home, you need to focus on _her_ and not on us so much. Of course, never doubt that we stopped being your children unless something happens, but you need to raise Aili now and focus all your time and efforts into her." Ladonia finished Sealand's sentence and the blonde looked down at his feet much like Ladonia looked away towards the wall for Finland's crestfallen face was too much for them to bear right then. Even if they were the reason for that look on Finland's face they just couldn't bear to see that pain on the very Nation who raised them like they were his own and it hurt. "We made plans over the past couple weeks so we have some place to go later in the morning."

"You don't have to leave so soon, Erland. Peter. Please don't go." Finland whispered like his words were too painful to get out right and he stared at his sons who looked right back at him looking hurt like he'd just cut them both but he couldn't help it! The tears built in those violet eyes, the color and expression in them ones they'd seen for years now and yet now it was just so painful to look at that when the tears dripped down his cheeks Sealand felt like he'd just ripped himself in half. Ladonia felt the same it seemed but it was necessary to leave. Every teenager left when they were ready and they were no different.

Sweden looked on silently for a moment, then two, then he cleared his throat from behind Ladonia and Sealand only to plop his hands on both their shoulders after pocketing the bottle in his pocket which warmed his thigh, he squeezed their shoulders as they looked to Sweden then. He noticed they didn't flinch or jump like they used too but seemed to have expected it. "You boys are free to go. Adventure, see what you want to see, grow up some more. We won't hold you back." Sweden said when his eyes met both Sealand's then Ladonia's and finally the wet violet eyes of his husband.

Finland's eyes slowly grew from sadness to confused outrage when he climbed off the bed forgetting all about the stitches that burned with his movements as his lips parted for a moment with nothing coming out before he stepped closer and his vocal cords strung tight. "What? What? Berwald, you can't just tell them to-!" Aili whimpered at her mother's screeching voice which was nothing like the soft tones he'd used before and his tears seemed to drip faster."Berwald, _please_ don't say that. Please, take it back, please!"

"I can't, Tino. They're grown physically as you can see, so if they want to leave then let them. They've always been smart boys, when they weren't fighting or at each others throats, isn't that just the good thing their bodies show it rather than as they used too? Don't you want them to spread their wings? What they have said is true, Tino. Who are we to be selfish and hold them back?" Sweden asked walking between them handing his husband the warm bottle from his pocket but to Finland feeding the baby was the last thing on his mind which shouldn't be but he couldn't help it so when the Swede took the baby from his arms he didn't blame him one bit. His wet, outraged eyes met Sweden's calm ones when he then looked back at Sealand and Ladonia with a begging expression on his face. "It's time to let go of them, älskling."

Finland sobbed then, sounding like it had been dragged from the very core of his being when he then walked forward his hands shooting out grabbing their wrists tightly looking at them as Aili cried out in response to her mother's distress and Finland took a breath even while the tears dribbled down his cheeks. Then he shook his head looking at Sealand then Ladonia with his burning eyes that still gushed tears. "No! Absolutely not! You're not leaving, I refuse to let you go! You both are much to young to be leaving us like this! I won't allow it!"

"We've lived long enough, Mama! We're old enough and we know how to take care of ourselves, we are _not_ too young! We know what to do, isn't that what you taught us growing up?" Sealand shot back when his eyes suddenly blazed as hot as Finland's when he shook his hand off taking a breath. What he would say next would forever ingrain itself on Finland's mind and one he would forever feel horrible over saying but Finland would never let him go. "If you don't let us go in the morning then I will do what America did and get my independence whether you like it or not!"

Finland dropped Ladonia's wrist then jerked back like Sealand just slapped him across the face with his words and Finland gasped as his tears gushed with new intensity. He sobbed before he could help himself and Aili let out her own little cry before Sweden placed the nipple of her bottle against her lips and she latched on hungrily but Sweden's eyes remained locked on his husbands. "You wouldn't dare too! You couldn't!" Finland choked out with the pain clear on his face and in his voice which cut Sealand where it truly hurt. This was dragging on longer than he wanted and he last thing he wanted was to argue but if his only choice was to hurt Finland to make him let them go then he'd do it, even if it hurt him just as bad as it hurt Finland.

"You know I would! Look who I'm related too then look at who raised me all these years when you took me in!" Ladonia stated then tried to hold the bite out of his tone when he continued talking. "Don't think that we don't want to be here, we _do_ , it's just hard to stay when we know there's a lot out there. It's like you're suffocating a plant, making it stay small but cutting it down or ripping it's leaves to keep it from getting too tall or big, _that's_ what you've been doing and hoping to avoid, Mama. You've been smothering us for so long."

"But I'm not! I swear I'm not! I'd never keep you boys from growing or getting bigger or suffocate you with affection! If you want me to back off I will! If you want check ins and leave the house but come back is fine! But you are my boys! Mine! I'm your Mama you're supposed to depend on me always! Who am I to you if you can't depend on me?" Finland wailed with that pained edge in his voice, his emotions running wild in his chest making him feel like he's going haywire the longer he stood there when his legs no longer felt like supporting him. He fell onto his knees looking at Sealand and Ladonia helplessly when he then hiccuped a sob much like Aili did earlier and he bowed his head trying to figure out _why_ they wanted to leave him so much.

"We do depend on you, Mama. Even if we didn't you'd still be our mother figure whether you believe it or not but that's who you'll always be for us, so don't you ever doubt that but what we _need_ is that taste of independence. How can we stay here, do as you say, while knowing that we might be missing out something great? That we could have a chance?" Sealand softly imputed, quiet like he didn't even want to say the words when he looked at Finland down on his knees like he was going to absolutely break apart before their eyes. It was hard to see a parental person in your life look so upset and so broken down. "Like I said, you have Aili and you need to focus on her growing up, forming her and raising her. You've done that for us already for so many years but now it's time for us to go on our own way now."

"It's time to let them go, älskling." Sweden blankly spoke when Sealand suddenly felt the tears he'd been pushing away press in his eyes with a burning edge when he looked to Ladonna and being swifter, faster than anyone could give him credit for he took Ladonia's hand before stepping forward. He bent down at the waist then pressed a kiss against Finland's wet cheek then to Sweden's cheek softly, like air almost, and the Swede almost felt like he was going to cry for a moment there with Sealand so grown and so mature at this point but he held them back stoically like he always did.

Sealand took a breath then backed up allowing a moment before he could push the words out of his tight throat. "Rakastan sinua niin paljon, äiti."

"Jag älskar dig mamma. Mer än någonting." Ladonia mumbled with his lips brushing Finland's cheek before he straightened then looked to Sweden who was feeding Aili still, the baby clinging to his shirt while her wide mismatched eyes stared worriedly at her small family it seemed even while she chugged her bottle down. It was clear that Swede was both sad and proud, the emotions warring for their places on his face for dominance and it was sad to see it on the man who was their father for so many years to see him look so sad and so close to tears right then.

Sealand couldn't stand it when he jerked Ladonia's hand roughly making him flinch at the pain burning through his wrist but the blonde wanted out and he wanted it right now when he dragged the Ladonian out of the room down the hall with Finland cry out wildly. Sealand would want to leave tonight but the only option they had was locking the door tonight and waiting until the sun actually came up and would allow them to leave when they could actually see out there but he clenched his jaw when he heard Finland wailing behind him and Aili starting to howl out sobs when the nipple slid out of her mouth.

"Peter and Erland! Don't do this, wait please! I'm sorry!" Finland wailed as his body jerked with his sobs and his cheeks had turned a bright red from the intensity of his sobbing when he climbed to his feet hiccuping for another moment. Finland wanted to screech but the sound of their bedroom door slamming shut was enough for the truth to slam into him the way that door slammed.

He openly sobbed wildly as he sat on his knees in the bedroom, his face sticky and hot from the tears but he couldn't stop crying. Even if his sons were in the house still the knowledge that when the sun would peek over the horizon into the sky and it was the most brutal kind of reality check that Finland could ever receive as he held his stomach which ached from his sobbing and the stitches sent burning pain through him but he fought the urge to move too suddenly as he let out a primal moan of pain, a moan that let out what his sobs truly couldn't begin to sound out. He then looked up at Sweden Aili continued wailing in her father's arms as if she could not be soothed in those arms when they were not the ones she so wanted and Sweden then bent down rubbing his back up and down soothingly. "It'll be okay, älskling. We just have to hope that when they do leave in the morning that they come back soon as possible. That's all we can hope for." Sweden murmured as he rubbed his back up and down soothing and Finland sobbed gently.

"I don't want them to leave, though!" Finland hiccuped out rubbing at his sticky cheeks that were itching like crazy but he fought the urge to scratch at his cheeks as his stitches sent throbbing pain through him that promised to rip if he moved quickly again and he let out a little sob. "Is it because we paid too much time to Aili? Did we not give them the time they needed to feel wanted here? Did we do something wrong?"

"No, älskling, we did nothing wrong I promise you that. It's just something that they feel they have to do and we just have to step back and try to understand that they're doing this out of a place of growth, not to hurt us." He helped Finland stand with his hand which his husband held tightly, so tight that Sweden almost complained but then he offered a soft smile. "But for now go lay down and I'll get Aili to sleep while I bring the bottle downstairs, alright? I'll be right back to lay down with you in a few moments." Finland nodded when Sweden walked out of the bedroom with the empty bottle in his hand while Aili had calmed herself to the soft whimpers low in her throat that tugged at Sweden's heart just to hear and he sighed out when eh got to the top of the stairs.

He went down them slowly but surely, lightly rocking Aili with each stair he took when he found himself at the bottom of it with Aili yawning rather cutely in his arms when he walked towards the kitchen and he sighed out placing the bottle in the sink where it clattered emptily. He then adjusted his hold on Aili shifting her to his shoulder patting her back to burp her as she cooed in his ear but it sounded worried even to his ears and he held the tiny baby in his arms just a little tighter as if she'd disappear from his hold any moment. He didn't think that he could deal with his daughter growing up to slowly drift away until she moved out all together, the thought even painful to bear even as she burped wetly on his shoulder but he failed to feel the warmth of the spit up that would normally accompany it so he figured he was in the safe for now. He lightly bounced her as she yawned in his ear now, her little head on his chest while he continued patting her back like he was burping her when he felt his eyes itch when he sighed out.

"It's so quiet now, Aili. It's so very quiet." He knew he meant in the future tense as well, when the boys left first thing in the morning, and he felt a warm drip streak down his cheek making a path down and he bowed his head while Aili fell asleep and he felt more drips accompanying that first, silently like always.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two - DenNor

The thumping of feet stomping on the floorboards were loud through the house, especially on the staircase, and the joyful laughter ran through each of the rooms loudly when Able screeched out his friends name as they ran into the kitchen nearly slamming into America who grinned down at the boys. "Oi, don't make to much noise while your mothers are talking, they'll end up going nuts!" America grinned widely when he spoke to the children who all stared up at him with big blue eyes, all three different shades, when Abel then smiled brightly up at America.

"Okay!" Him and Liam spoke at the same time before dissolving into giggles before taking off once more towards the stairs again even though they had just pounded down them and America smiled at them affectionately. It was strange watching boys who were normally well mannered and quiet get thrust into a group suddenly get loud, run from room to room with a loud ruckus but it was a nice sound in the house with Jolene outside on a picnic blanket hosting her own tea party with her toys and dolls.

In the living room it was a little better with Norway sitting across from England with a bashful look on his normally blank face and England blinked at the Nordic before taking a sip of his tea only to smile at the blonde across from him, Norway looking up to see those warm green eyes trained on him, the understanding screaming volumes. "It's alright, dear, I completely get your predicament. While we don't work for our money I can understand how you feel for if America suddenly was gone at all hours of the day then I'd be quite upset as well, especially with a baby on the way! It's easy to see how you got angry, Norway."

"Is it though? Mathias and I have never been in such a blow out like this in a long time but even then he'd come back minutes maybe hours with an apology ready for me and we'd make up like it never happened and that would be that. Now he won't talk to me, he ignores me when I try to text or call him, and it's been such a long time since he refused to talk to me after a fight but the ones I'm most worried about is the boys. Abel keeps asking me if I'm leaving Mathias and I see how scared he is, how anxious he looks, and I keep saying no but the situation is saying the opposite to him, I know it is." Norway replied in his dull tone which was flatter than normal and England frowned at the Nordic as he put his tea down on the saucer then reached out patting his knee.

"It'll be alright, Norway, and it will work itself out soon enough! It's why it's called a fight, you disagree and you shout but it happens even in the best of marriages which are unavoidable so don't feel so badly while it begins to work itself out and I'm sure it'll be done worked out long before that baby is due, I can tell you that!" England nodded with conviction as he looked at Norway who blinked a few times when the English man smiled. "It's a fight, Norway. It always airs itself out! I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've gotten in fights with America but he always forgives me in the end, especially when I say things I don't mean, but you have to know it'll be just fine, I promise. Denmark will come back eventually and forgive you!"

Norway stared at the man he considered a pretty decent person to stop in on, a confidant he could talk too without it appearing strange or off putting and it _was_ nice he could talk to someone other than Finland when he needed to. He then smiled softly, a twitch of his lips when he met England's eyes again. "Thank you, Britain, I really appreciate it." He nodded back at the man who just beamed like he was absolutely happy at the possibility he could have helped the Nordic and Norway then yawned before he could help himself. That was when things hit the fan.

Sven tore through the living room gasping for air with that mildly panicked face with excitement burning in his eyes however, a look one got when they were being chased playfully but getting worried about their own stamina when there came two other sets of pounding feet on the floor down the hallway. When they were coming to the living room it seemed catastrophic, the two young boys rushing to get through the door that Liam's foot hit the door way twisting to the side making him cry out as he flew forward into Abel sending him to the floor near the coffee table and Liam unfortunately slammed his chin off of the coffee table before both boys laid in a heap. There was a soft coughing from Abel, Liam groaning loudly in pain as his hand wriggled up from underneath him when he laid on his stomach and cupped his chin with pain sparking in his eyes and both mothers jumped to their feet at the thud they made and were rushing to their sons brushing hands over hair.

"Oh, dear Lord, this is why I've told you boys not to run in the house! There's so many things you can trip over or run into and get hurt! Are you both alright?" England questioned brushing his hand over Liam's hair a few times as panic beat at both of the mother's and there was a soft mumbled apology. He noticed when Able lifted his head sitting to his knees his lips were stained a light red with a droplet of red hanging on his lip before it dripped down his lip making England's own panic rise in his chest as Norway grabbed his young son's face tilting it up looking at the blood swiping it with his thumb when he looked down at the carpet. In the light tan carpet there was a circle of blood, a small one albeit, with a single little canine tooth laying in the middle of it but when Liam lifted his head up as well he had the same blood but it seemed a bit more concentrated and laying on the floor was _his_ front teeth.

Now normally, if these were permanent, England would have reacted worse but his front teeth had been loose for a while and had refused to fall as they were among the last baby teeth in his mouth but when Liam looked down at his teeth laying in the circle of blood his eyes teared up. Abel in responded cupped his mouth making a wailing noise into it and Liam began hyperventilating rapidly before he could stop himself and he then looked up at his mother with those tears beading in his eyes as Norway began comforting Abel. "M-Mummy, my teeth fell out! My mouth hurts! And my chin!" He wailed tears rushing down his cheeks as he sobbed the words then rubbed at his cheeks hiccuping lightly with his breathes.

England had some experience with children knocking teeth out, -or bashing them out in America's case- he smiled comfortingly at his son rubbing his hand over his messy caramel colored hair. His son was nearly inconsolable as he clung to England now. "Oh, darling, come down for Mummy, hm? It's not so bad!" England crooned to him then helped Norway stand Abel up who clung to his mother's waist now crying with his own cries into his side then stared at England with his big teary eyes when the Brit got a good look at his son's chin just as Norway was opening his mouth with panic. "Oh, bloody hell! Alfred!"

America appeared when his lover screeched out his words with the panic evident in his voice and he walked in standing in the doorway of the living room tilting his head slightly. "Dude, you don't need to screech to get my attention, you know that kind of stress and shit isn't going to help with the-" He stopped talking, blinked, then got a look at the little blood stains on the floor then on both crying boys lips when he walked into the room grinning at his son then Abel widely."You get in a fight with Abel, Liam? You fightin' like the fierce little dude you are?"

"No, we f-fell. Mama says it isn't good to fight though!" Abel got out but his tears were slowly disappearing from his eyes when America grinned widely at him and then gestured for his mouth to open which Abel did so happily while he clutched the canine tooth in his little hand. America pretended to gasp, look shocked, at the space where Abel's tooth had been then immediately swept the boy up swinging him around much like his father used too and he giggled happily clinging to America's arms until he was put back down but by then England had appeared in the door way with the whimpering Liam.

"I'm taking him to the hospital to get his bloody chin open! I just want to make sure he doesn't need stitches before we slapping a band aid on it like we used too when he was little and I just want to double check to make sure he'll be quite alright. I'll be back in an hour or two, God knows how long it'll take since your bloody hospitals take so damn long just to have a doctor check someone out!" England grumbled then before walking to the door which could be heard by the rest of the room then the door creaked open with Liam whimpers drifting to the American and Norwegian until the door then slammed shut behind him. Abel then looked up at America curiously tilting his head curiously.

"Do we have to go home now?" Abel asked curiously when Sven walked into the room looking guilty for he felt it as it'd been his idea to play the game they'd been playing and he should have known someone would have gotten hurt for he'd been the one to start the running. He walked up behind his mother squeezing his shirt in his hand tightly making Norway look back at him and America smiled at Abel who looked up with the same dull blue eyes as his mother's but sparkled joyfully at America. "Do we have too?"

America chuckled then ruffled Abel's hair happily making the boy giggle now even if his lashes were wet with the tears that disappeared. "Well, kid, that's not up to me. That's up to your Mommy and when he decides that it's time to roll out, that's his choice." America replied taking his hand from Able's pale hair standing up putting his hands on his hips while Abel then looked up at America for a moment or two then looked to his mother. He knew that America acted in a cheerful manner as his father and was wanting to stay no doubt for as soon as they got home they'd be finally packing and leaving to Finland's.

Even though they'd packed Norway was still hesitant about leaving all together but today he'd decided they'd leave to stay with Finland for a while, it was just hard because he knew that Denmark was waiting at home for them, today of all days for some reason. It suddenly occurred to him maybe Denmark was staying there the day to say goodbye to their last day and night with him which nearly brought tears to the Nordic's eyes but he smiled tiredly at his son with a little side."No, we should go, elskling. Daddy is waiting at home for us today and I have to start getting dinner ready for tonight, alright? Plus, after tonight we'll be going to Uncle Finland's for a while, remember?"

"Of course!" He nodded then with his identically colored eyes meeting Norway's who smiled softly, tiredly at the child who then beamed up at him anyhow. "Alright! Let's go and see Daddy! Then I can show him my tooth and later tonight the tooth fairy will come, right Mama? I hope I get a whole dollar for my tooth rather than twenty five cents!" He chirped making Norway chuckle and America laugh at the child's excitement. It was very clear then that if he didn't take after his mother then Abel would quite literally be the duplicate of his father when he got older and Norway wasn't sure if the thought pleased him or upset him but there would be time to debate it later. For now he just needed to get through the silent dinner that would be waiting for him.

* * *

Pulling up in the driveway sent shivers of dread through both Sven and Norway while the air remained active with Abel's excitement as he unbuckled himself excitedly holding the car door handle in his small hand as he stared at the house with an impatience in his gaze and movements. When Norway parked the boy was flinging open the door as soon as it clicked to unlock leaving Sven to unbuckle himself then look over at his brother with a sigh on his lips when Abel ran up the driveway coated in a fresh snow since they had left. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Abel shouted with puffing lips leaving his lips with each cry as he then ran up the walk way to the doorway throwing open the door proving further than Denmark was indeed home and Abel disappeared past the doorway with both Norway and Sven climbing out of the car.

Norway slammed the car door then groaned knowing Abel hadn't taken his boots off but if he was in the front entry he still had seconds. "Abel, take your boots off before you run into that house! I don't want to have to mop up the slush from your boots!" He bellowed making his breath plume out like Abel's had and he sighed looking at his eldest who stared at him with the same tiredness when the thumping of boots falling reached their ears when Sven took his mother's hand holding it tightly. It was like he was trying to get some support for himself while also trying to give Norway the strength to walk past the front door entry way to meet with Denmark who still refused to talk to Norway.

Sven yawned when he looked at the house upon getting to the doorway kicking his shoes off in the entry way with his mother and Norway lightly ruffled Sven's hair. "He's way too excited today." He mumbled when he stood up taking his gloves and scarf off, not that he truly needed them, but it was to keep up the appearances. Norway smiled at his son fighting off a yawn as fatigue tugged at him consistently right then and he then moved his fingers through Sven's light blonde locks of hair softly a few times like one stroking a cat idly.

"Well, you used to be the same way before Abel was born. Plus you have to remember he _did_ lose a tooth and he's excited to show it off to your father with his little story of how he knocked out himself and then he's excited for the tooth fairy to come by to take his tooth tonight." Norway replied when he put the boots together neatly and in a straight line together making him sigh when he took off his own hat, gloves and scarf then shrugged his coat off slowly to hang up. "And not to mention we're going to be leaving in the morning to go stay with your Uncle for some time so he's excited about seeing somewhere new he can brag to the other kids at school about."

Sven then looked at his mother silently for a few moments and when Norway went to walk into the house Sven reached out grabbing the bottom of his short making his mother look back at him curiously. "Mama? Are...Are you going to get divorced? Are we leaving Daddy permanently?" Sven asked sounding for all the world of an anxious, scared ten year old which had Norway's heart twisting in his chest so violently he nearly felt sick at that moment with his guilt. He took a breath to sooth his stomach that, now when he felt nauseous, twisted happily like it promised to bring up the little lunch they'd had at England's and he cupped Sven's face in his then looked down at him.

"Sven, I would never _ever_ leave your father and that's not something you would ever have to worry about. We're just fighting right now and we need space so Daddy can have the time he needs to cool off and work the hours he wants at work but you don't need to worry about all of that, Sven. I'll be making it up to him soon, I'll apologize soon, and Daddy will be just just fine and we'll come back home where we belong." Norway replied both intensely but in soft tones when his dull blue eyes looked into Sven's bright blue ones, so much like Denmark's that Norway wanted to cry when he looked into them but then he forced a little smile. "Don't worry about a thing, truly. It'll be all fine sooner or later, you'll see. For now just focus on other things, alright? You'll get to be around your little cousin a little more! Isn't that good?"

Sven looked hesitant, his eyes conflicted while they stared into Norway's when the hands slid from his face to take one of his hands and he then smiled just a touch hesitantly when he then was tugged forward gently down the hall even as the dread tumbled in his stomach like a playful kitten had made it's home ripping his stomach and guts apart. He wanted nothing more than to leave tonight, to stay away from the thick atmosphere between his parents, but he clung to his mother's hand tighter in response only to feel a squeeze back when Norway had to stop himself before entering the kitchen. He looked paler than normal to Sven, a clammy sweat on his forehead that looked sickly on him and he worried immediately that his mother was sick on top of the pregnancy but with another little hand squeeze of nervousness from his mother he walked forward with Sven walked into the kitchen after smoothing his hair comfortingly. He walked towards the fridge but Abel's cheerful face, his smile so wide the gap could be seen quite easily when he did so and he held his canine tooth between his small fingers tightly like it might disappear if he let even the tooth wriggle in his fingers.

"Look at this, Daddy! It fell out when we were playing with Liam at America and England's house today! Mama told me on the whole ride home that I was lucky it came out so early because most kids don't lose their's until their six sometimes and I got mien out at five! A whole year early so that makes me lucky! And then Mama told me that the tooth fairy would come tonight and I hope she leaves me a whole dollar rather than the twenty five cents like with every other tooth I've lost!" Abel happily babbled to his father as he sat on his father's lap looking absolutely joyful to be so close to Denmark, the love for his father bright in his dull blue eyes was clear to see by anyone who had eyes and could see for it was obvious. Of course it would be obvious! Blue eyes lifted to Norway but he looked away quickly, a bit to quick, while Sven squeezed his hand softly seeing the anxiety in his mother's eyes was almost too much for him to bare but he squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Denmark chuckled at Abel, pressing a kiss to his forehead and cheek making the boy giggle happily in his lap. "That's amazing, Abe, I can't believe you lost it so early!" Denmark crooned to him rocking the boy who giggled again like he was happy at the movements and yet Sven's eyes were locked on their mother who was taking slow breathes through his nose each time his stomach twisted with the nausea and he clung to Sven's hand. He then released his hand feeling it wrong to depend on his son right then who looked at him with a hurt expression in his large blue eyes that were too much like his father's.

Norway felt the first prickles of sweat on his palms when he'd been eating lunch with England, sipping his tea and talking softly when he'd felt his stomach twist as if it was unhappy with what he was eating and didn't want it but was waiting patiently before bringing it up no doubt. The entire time he kept his composure but now it was suddenly hard to keep from hiding it as he swallowed hard at the clammy sweat that began slicking his palms once more and saliva filled his mouth with the promise of what was to come as his stomach squeezed itself he felt and he pressed a hand to his stomach taking a slow deep breath. He tried. Oh how he tried to keep his stomach soothed but it felt like an angry separate being that when he took a breath out when the urge surged up choking him with the smallest section for only his instincts to make him twist lurching over the sink his stomach heaving upwards. His body jerked fiercely with the gagging he produced as he emptied his stomach into the sink the smell instantly hitting his nose with it's acidic scent an he was gagging once more when he turned the water on while the window was opened letting the chilly air tug at him and make him shudder with the taste that clung to his mouth before he began rinsing his mouth out. He felt tiny hand's clinging to him with soft whimpers and he straightened up taking deep breathes then looked down only to smile gently, softly feeling guilt swarm his chest like impatient insects waiting to devour him.

Sven had worry etched on his face from the episode of vomiting, his blue eyes wide with the concern written all over him from his face to the body language he was presenting and Norway stroked his cheek while he caught his breath and then looked down at Abel. He was clinging to his waist, squeezing fistfuls of his shirt in his small hands and he moved his fingers through his blonde hair softly, gently, and offered him a shaky smile as well. "I'm fine, I promise, Mama just felt sick for a moment. I'll be just fine, elskling, but why don't you go and play with Daddy for the time being? I'm going to lay down, take a nap maybe, but I'll be down in a few hours to make dinner. Spend some time with Daddy for right now, you too Sven."

Norway then tugged the hands clinging to him away with a heavy heart before turning then walking out of the kitchen quickly still feeling sick and he wondered just how _long_ he'd feel sick in a way that had nothing to do with the nausea he just experienced. His throat hurt, he felt tired and he was drained wanting nothing more than to sleep as he climbed up the stairs with his limp legs that trembled under him threatening to give out which surprised him at how shaky he was right then and he clung to the railings on either side of the stairs. He was surprised when he made it to the top, convinced that his legs would have given out a while ago towards the middle of the stair case, and he turned to the right swaying lightly when he made the way down the hallway to his and Denmark's room shutting the door behind.

He walked to their conjoined bathroom brushing his teeth slowly, carefully almost as his stomach churned restlessly then leaned against the counter pressing his forehead against the mirror which felt nice on his clammy forehead when he shut his eyes for a moment. He wondered just how long it would take for Denmark to forgive him, if he ever would forgive him for what he said and while he knew that was dramatic he also couldn't help feeling like if Denmark didn't have too he wouldn't forgive him for a while. He bit his lip fighting tears that wanted to drip down his cheeks for his little pity party but he fought the urge to let it happen when he pushed away from the mirror sliding his hands under the water soaking his hands before bringing them up to his hand rubbing his hair back with the frigid water then swiped at the back of his neck to help with the clammy sheen that clung to him. When he walked out of the bedroom he jumped seeing Abel standing there with wide eyes that glittered with tears and the boy didn't have to say a thing for Norway was rushing across the room, fast as he could possibly go, and picked Able up into his arms holding him tightly for a moment.

"Elskling, I told you to spend time with your father, why are you in here?" Norway murmured softly to his son who wrapped his arms around his neck holding onto him tightly like he didn't want to be put down, not then, and Norway turned to the bed shuffling over to it. "I told you I was going to take a nap, why aren't you playing with your father and Sven? I'm not going to be doing anything fun, elskling." He felt Abel's face push against his neck softly and it reminded him of when Iceland was this small, this young and needing his love, his warmth, to calm him which made his arms tighten around Able slightly when he pressed his face into his hair.

Abel squirmed like the hold as much too tight for his liking when he then clung to his shirt like Norway would say no even before he asked what he wanted to ask. "Mama, I wanna stay with you. Can I please nap with you?" Abel asked even though his voice was muffled by his neck but Norway caught the words and he smiled softly looking at the door way when movement caught his eye. Sven stood in the doorway looking bashful at having been caught by his mother, his blue eyes looking to his brother who remained curled in his mother's arms then looked at Norway again with a little flush to his cheeks.

"I'd say no because it's not nap time for you, Abel, but I have the feeling that you'll just fight me on this so come on. Sven, you too." Norway sighed out walking to the bed with Sven shutting the door behind him rushing across the room to Norway who felt a small stab of pity for Denmark. One of their sons should be with him but then he wondered, for a moment, if his husband had left and that was why the boys were with him but when he climbed on the bed flopping to his side he relaxed so substantially he had no clue that he was so tired, so drained. It too mere moments for Sven and Abel to find their spots that they nuzzled into with him hugging them tightly to him like they were comfort items he needed to hold close in order to sleep.

He loved their warmth that soaked into his cold body, their little cheeks pressing against him that pressed tightly against Norway as they relaxed against him like he had some warmth they were also soaking up much like himself and he then stroked the blonde locks in front of him when he pressed a kiss to Abel's head. He shifted lightly when he sighed out softly with a little yawn that ruffled the blonde locks on his sons head and he could feel the fatigue circling him like it was waiting for a moment of weakness. Norway was all too ready to sleep, however, so it felt like the fatigue so close to touch was dancing away from his fingers each and every time he tried to grasp it and he sighed softly nuzzling his face into blonde locks inhaling the soft familiar scents. He then wondered how he was going to make it up to Denmark for his cruel words, if he could make it up in a rather large gesture or if he should just apologize point blank for how he lost his cool and he wasn't about to blame it on hormones or anything of the sort. He said what he said and he hated it. He clutched at his children tightly holding them to him fiercely when the warmth that rolled off them and he sank into a rather blissful sleep that was the much needed reprieve from his fitful sleeping as of late and it made him all the more grateful for his sons.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three - RussLiet

Everyone had bad days. Everyone had days where they screamed and screamed until they cried and everyone had those days where they felt they weren't understood in the slightest bit. There was moments in those days when the hours were rougher than others and it was fair to say at least everyone has felt that way. Today had been a very hard day for little Tatiana for she'd blown up at her brother screaming and throwing books at him until he ran off to their mother who came with a vengeance giving her a harsh spanking then sent to her room which is where she was right that second. Tears clung to her wet lashes while she stared up focusing on nothing, letting her gaze relax, and she rested her legs on the bed with an elevation so her butt wouldn't touch the floor due to the throbbing and stinging it was giving her.

Her upper body laying out on the floor with her beige hair spread out around her like a beige halo around her the spanking had been done, then her being sent to her room, she had slammed the door so hard it still rang in her head. She'd locked her door refusing to speak any time her mother came to the door trying to get her to respond and see what she had done was wrong, the same being done with her father but she refused. She moved from her position by the door to this new laying position and the seven year old thought it was much better when she moved her arms above her head trying not to cry again but her lashes lowered like they couldn't bear the weight of tears in them. When she closed her eyes they trickled down her temples as a surge of anger reared it's head.

In that second Tatiana hated her mother, she hated her father, she especially hated Darius for screaming at the drop of a hat when she was even slightly rough with him like he was afraid she was going to be seriously harmful to him and it hurt her enough that sometimes she considered never talking to her little brother or touching him ever again. She hated that he was a little baby. He was a cry baby, a big one at that, and she despised that in her brother that she often screamed at him when he would grow up as he was only one year younger than her, _one year_ , and she doesn't act like act cry baby being one year older now did she?

It's times like these that she marveled at how the only one who even slightly seemed to understand her was Astrid Beilschmidt for the albino girl always seemed to know how Tatiana felt better than Tatiana did and it was a surprise that she appreciated because she sometimes felt she understood Astrid better than Astrid did. It was confusing but the albino made a promise, one day, to her that made her heart warm even then for Astrid had promised one day they'd be grown up and no one could stop them from being who they wanted to be and that they'd be happy together, they'd be able to relax and be who they were meant to be. She then promised, a promise that made her blush even now, that Astrid would be the best wife to Tatiana for when they were older they _would_ get married.

Now those were big promises for an eight and seven year old to have but then again what child didn't promise to get married to one another? It was child's play but to Tatiana it felt truly serious when she'd promised for them to get married when they were bigger and it made her cheeks burn at the thought of being with Astrid the way her parents were together and she smiled to herself softly. Astrid was her best friend, the one person she loved better than anyone in the world, and she knew nothing or no one could compare to Astrid Beilschmidt and she adored the albino girl for it. If anyone had seen her eyes she was sure the green of her irises sparkled happily when she stretched her arms out sighing to herself but smiled once more when she thought about _it_ again.

She and Astrid, the last time they were together, had set up a tent to watch movies on her mother's tablet which they did so happily and yet half way in they were talking about kissing and how their parents did it all the time, when they did it or why they did it. She was then dared, challenged even, with such flare from Astrid for Tatiana to kiss her no hesitance and she did just that. And boy did feelings fly out the window when Tatiana had kissed Astrid, marveling at how the albino's lips were softer than she expected or if all girls lips were so soft but after that her mother had come through the door with her little sister and they parted guiltily. It wasn't like it was a problem if two girls were together or anything.

But what bothered her the most was Astrid and herself had yet to talk about what happened that day under their little tent and for some reason Tatiana felt she and the eight year old _needed_ to talk about it or else it'd just hang like this awkward thing between them. Well, it's not like they were awkward but she wanted to know if Astrid felt the overwhelming urge to do another kiss, to have just one more like they needed a second run, wanted to know if it bothered her as much as it bothered Tatiana when she thought about it. She wanted to know if Astrid thought about the next time they'd get to kiss again. Maybe it was weird for a girl her age to wonder this but she _liked_ kissing Astrid so was it wrong then? Was there something wrong with her?

She sighed shutting her eyes when she heard shuffling by her bedroom door but she had long since trained herself to ignore the sound of people outside of her doorway for her father constantly came to the door like he was now trying to work up the courage to say something to Tatiana but then he'd just walk away. She curled her fingers into loose fists that the late afternoon sunlight splashed over from her curtains and she yawned before she could help herself as she shuffled her legs on the bed a few times like she was trying to get comfortable and before she knew it she was sinking into an uneasy, restless sleep.

* * *

The sun had been set for some time, or so she figured, due to how dark her room was when her eyes opened and she was welcomed to the white rays of moonlight rather than the cloudy nights that mostly adorned the days and she squirmed pulling her legs off of the bed with the blankets dragging off with her movements but she had to be thankful because her butt was feeling much better than it had felt hours ago. She shifted on the floor when she looked around her seemingly untouched room but when she looked at the door she felt a press of tears against her eyes but thankfully none welled into her eyes then and she felt strangely proud of herself to keep herself from crying. Looking at that door it just made her feel more trapped than she wanted to feel and she felt like she as being smothered right then, like if she didn't get outside right that second for cold air in her lungs she was going to die here. Not to be dramatic, she just felt smothered by the feeling that her brother was being put on a pedestal of praise and she was being shunned, spanked and then punished, punished, punished like she as some kind of horrible little girl who needed it.

She knew she was blooming into herself, her body changing even if it didn't show physically, and yet she felt like she was being smothered. She dragged her gaze away from the door to the window where the moon glowed like the suns Gothic sister, it's white rays dying everything black and white it seemed, everything except for her green eyes that glowed at her in her dresser mirror when she stood up then. She clutched her hands together as the words bubbled in her throat but she grew scared to let them out right then as she walked over to her dresser staring at her reflection which reflected the same little girl with the long, waist length beige hair, the same pale complexion of her mother, the same shape of her eyebrows, nose and mouth and the same sparkling green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark now more than anything. She was the same girl but she knew the moment she uttered the words it would feel like she was saying goodbye and it hurt her to say that but her lips were moving as her eyes met themselves in the mirror.

"I want to leave. I need to leave." She whispered to herself when she looked into her own eyes again, greens meeting, and she then turned to her closet digging through it for the pink backpack she knew she kept in there and pulled it out when her hand touched the strap of the backpack. She yanked it out with a little grunt as it was held tight under the heavier toys in her closet and then walked to her dresser putting in three pairs of pants, three pairs of shirts, two dresses that were her favorites, four pairs of underwear.

She zipped the back up grabbing her sweater on the dresser, sprawled haphazardly like it would slide off at any given moment and she pulled it on zipping it up knowing it might not be warm enough if the wind was blowing but it would have to be warm enough just to get to the train station about twenty minutes away on foot. If she ran she would get hot, she knew it, so being cold wouldn't matter then but if she ran she'd risk hitting a patch of ice and slipping, hurting herself. She walked across the room pulling her shoes on tying them up tight then grabbing a hair tie she tugged her hair bag into a sloppy bun, something she learned how to do thanks to internet access, and slid her hood over her head where her hair bunched against her neck itchily warm and she then walked to her bed.

She plucked the white teddy bear there up and held it to her chest then wondered just how she'd get on the train if she didn't have any money on her for a ticket and she hated the thought but she'd have to take money from her parents which, at seven years old, she knew was horribly naughty and she'd get in heaps of trouble for. She then held her bear to her chest like a comfort item as she looked around her pink and white room like it would be the last time though she knew if the person she went too called her mother then she would be back to see her room yet again but at that moment it felt like a final goodbye to her pretty bedroom her parents worked on.

She unlocked her door silently, creeping out then sliding out shutting the door behind her then turned facing the direction of her parents room knowing she needed to get the copy key to her room for the real key was on top of the door but her father had his own copy of the key and then she needed to find money somehow in the dark. It all seemed difficult to do but she held her breath knowing she could do it by just feel alone and she walked forward towards her parents door with even, silent footsteps when she realized she'd be in here longer than she wanted for she had no clue where anything was in here.

She grabbed the door handle pushing the door open slowly then peering into the dark room before creeping in quickly leaving the door parted behind her walking into the room feeling her heart beating uncomfortably as she walked to the bedside table near her father's side that she could make out in the darkness and she held her breath at his light snorts. She felt the small table blindly, feeling for the drawer, then tugged it open quietly reaching in touching the contents cautiously then felt something small and cold brush by her fingers that she grabbed happily gripping it in her small hand tucking it into her jeans pocket, the same pair she wore earlier in the day.

She then held back her sigh of relief in favor of finding money now and figured it had to be on her mother's side of the bed much like how the key had been on her father's side but it couldn't be that easy, could it? She inched around the bed knowing if she found her mother's wallet then she'd be able to get the money she needed and she bit her lip getting to her mother's side looking at his face for a moment feeling a horrible twinge of guilt in her chest as his peaceful face, his beige hair messy on the pillow like hers did. She felt across the top then jumped when her fingers touched his wallet and she opened it grabbing a good chunk of bills wondering why her mother carried such money on him and she then shook her head deciding not to think about it as she tucked it in her pocket with the key then ran lightly as she could out of the room then shut the door behind her quietly. She didn't breath fully until she got to her bedroom door locking it with the key and breathing in making the seven year old's lungs ache at the sudden surge of air. She locked the door with her key then hid it under the hallways carpet then walked down the hall again walking past her parents room barely breathing yet again and when she reached the stairs that she raced down quietly, her feet carrying her to the bottom rather quick and she marveled at how fast she could run.

She got down the stairs to the front entry way which was wide enough to muffle the sounds of her feet on the tiled floor as she walked to the stationary desk her mother insisted be by the front door to write notes or take down numbers on the phone. She put her bear down, marveling at the white fur remaining silky despite how old it was, then ignored the bear all together and got back to her task of reaching on the desk grabbing a small sheet of paper and a pen that rested there which she no held tight in her hand. She wrote carefully, quickly and then lifted the card up in a standing position best she could manage then put the bed down and picked her bear up once more holding it to her chest tightly feeling a little tremble make it's way over her softly in bursts as she twisted her fingers into the bears silky fur. She was nervous, scared even, of leaving the house that she almost backed out of this running away idea and she hesitated when she reached for the doorknob and she bit her lip softly. She knew if she got caught right now, before she left, that spankings she'd gotten up to that point would be nothing compared to what kind of punishment she'd face if they caught her right now but she also knew if she was caught later she'd still get in a lot of trouble.

Her teeth dug into her little lip harder, bluntly burning now as she stared at the door with her fingers trembling lightly when she grabbed the doorknob opening it a crack then peeking out into the dark Russian night and she looked over her shoulder once more. She was bad. Of course she was bad, otherwise why would she be doing this? She always heard her parents whispering how she'd be going down a bad path with her behavior, that she would end up feared by the others just like how Mama was and how he was ostracized for it and it hurt her fiercely. She didn't want to be the way she was, she really didn't! She went to bed every night and woke every single morning that she would wake up to have the same gentle attitude as her little brother but it never happened. Every single time.

She squeezed her teddy bear, more precious to her than anything, and she opened the door wider feeling the cold air tickling at her neck already as she stared out at the white ground and looked over her shoulder stepping over the threshold, the door waving gently with the wind and she lifted her teddy bear arm and made it wave. She grabbed the handle then took a breath, looked over her shoulder once more into the dark house, already knowing exactly where she would be going and felt hear tears burn in her eyes. What would they do when they woke to find her gone? Would they be happy to be rid of the problem? She nearly made herself cry when she began shutting the door and then, impulsively, looked over her shoulder before shutting the door quietly then running like the devil himself was at her feet only to pause at the very end of the drive way looking up at the house releasing a pluming breath.

"Bye bye."

* * *

The insistent sound of birds making noise outside the window frenzied by the wind blowing it's ghostly sound through the house was what woke Russia that morning when he stretched out groaning as his muscles stretched taut then rolled over onto his side looking at Lithuania's sleeping face happily. His dark brown lashes rested on his lashes like little dark half moons on his pale skin, his lips parted softly with the slow even breathes that whistled just slightly and yet the sound was a comfort when Russia snuggled closer for a moment sliding his arm around Lithuania.

The brunette twitched in his sleep at the movement but he relaxed when Russia pressed his face into his neck closing his eyes once more and he shifted when the beige haired man sighed then kissed his Adam's Apple softly before rolling back over yawning largely while stretching his arms up over his head when he threw the blanket off of him to sit up. He felt something was off and he wasn't sure what it was, whether it was that snow that was coming, the wind howling through the house or the silence but they all felt off when he frowned to himself looking at the clock only to blink a few times. It was ten in the morning. _Ten._ Tatiana made an effort or a point to wake them both at the crack of dawn practically and ask for breakfast but this morning they clearly hadn't been woken which meant Tatiana must either be sleeping still or sulking to herself behind her locked bedroom door.

He stood up walking across the carpet rubbing his eyes when he got to the bedroom door and pulled it open walking out into the brightly lit hall due to the sun only to yawn yet again, his body unused to sleeping in so late. For as long as Tatiana could walk she would begin to crawl out of her crib, run to his room then sit on his chest right as the sun was coming up and shriek her baby babble at him, slapping his face demanding food and then, when she began to actually talk like a regular person she'd do the same thing and kept doing it. Seven years of a particular child waking you at the same time every day would give anyone a routine they didn't know about until the one day it was missed and he sighed to himself scratching the back of his head ruffling his hair that stuck up from the pillow when he approached his daughter's door.

He hoped she didn't lock herself away but this was _his_ daughter they were talking about and he knew her better than anyone else in the world he felt. He sighed feeling the guilt blooming inside of him when he thought of the rough punishment she was given yesterday but she needed to _know_ that just because she was having a bad day or something of the sort then she needed to talk it out and not take it out on her little brother so fiercely or in such disregard of her brother's physical harm. He loved his daughter, he did! She just couldn't do that to another person! He mustered the door knocking on the door with firm raps of his knuckles.

"Tatiana, sweetie, it's breakfast time! We slept in a little late but I can still make you kasha, butterbrots, boiled eggs and tvorog! Your favorites!" Russia called out when he got what he had gotten all day yesterday. Silence. "I know you're angry but you can come out!" When he still got silence he decided to kick it up. "Tatiana, I'm giving you to the count of three right now or Mama will get the key and come in!" He paused then took a breath grabbing the key from the top of the door holding it tightly. For some reason he really didn't want to open the door. "One!" He shoved the key in the lock getting that same burst of dread. "Two!" He twisted the key listening to the lock react with it's soft click and he grit his teeth." _Three!_ " He grabbed the handle slamming the door open taking in the room, scanning it frantically looking around the room and he knew he could look a million times over at the same places but he'd still see the very thing he was lacking to see and it made him cold. His daughter wasn't in her room.

"Tatiana?" He called her name walking into the room but his hands began shaking as the stagnant air of the room tickled his chest and he turned to her closet where the doors had been thrown open, the drawers of her dresser closed carelessly and he felt his breath coming faster. He looked under her bed, he looked behind her clothing in the closet but he got the same thing each time he looked in the places of hiding in her room and it was no Tatiana. He went into panic mode, something he never did before he became a parent, and he turned running full speed out of the bedroom like his feet were on fire, like hell hounds nipped at his heels when Darius and Lithuania came shuffling down the stairs as he shrieked his daughter's name a second time then threw himself down the stairs taking them three at a time until he got to the bottom.

"Ivan? What's going on? What's wrong?" Lithuania asked standing near the top of the stairs with Darius clinging to his hand tightly knowing something was off, other wise his mother wouldn't seem so scared, so panicked. Lithuania watched the little twitches of his body when he began ripping open the closet doors, any doors in fact, of the first floor searching inside of them and he began walking down the stairs feeling his heart begin to beat just a touch faster. "Ivan! What's going on!" Russia looked up at him, the crazed look on the Russian's face alerted him quiet openly that something was terribly wrong. "What is it? Tell me, what is it!"

"Oh, Toris, I can't find her anywhere!" Russia gasped out like he could breath much less talk properly when he turned his attention to the open doors around him and Lithuania could see tears sparking in those crazed violet eyes of Russia's and swallowed nervously. "Wh-When she went in her room yesterday she locked herself in there and she didn't come out once but she's not _there!_ Her closet was open and her backpack, her bear and some of her clothes are missing, Toris! She's nowhere in this house I swear I just looked all over her room!" He sounded like a crazed man, looked like one too, when he began to run ripping through the rooms of the doors he'd thrown open looking in any closet, the basement, the bathrooms under and behind every piece of furniture they owned and any possible place she could be as Lithuania continued walking down the stairs but he got the same thing. No Tatiana.

" _Tatiana! This isn't funny!_ " He screeched standing by the front door again and he rushed towards it throwing it open feeling his breathes coming too fast but he couldn't calm down, he couldn't! His daughter was gone! He felt tears gushing down his cheeks only to go cold against his cheeks as he ran outside barefoot, the wind cold as a bitch as it hit his face and bare chest making him gasp watching his breath come out in clouds from his lips. His daughter wasn't out here and if she was she'd jump out surprising him and laughing but even then she wasn't that cruel. " _Tatiana Braginsky come out right now and get in this house! Tatiana Anastasia Braginsky, I know you hear me, so listen to your mother and get the fuck home! Now! Come out now! Now!_ "

Lithuania had run down the stairs leaving Darius near the top even if their son looked absolutely frightened for a moment of his mother who was sobbing and holding his beige locks of hair tightly in his hands like that would stabilize him somehow. The brunette stopped in the doorway, robe half on yet slipping off his shoulders, slamming his hands on either side of the door frame. "Ivan!" He bellowed his fiancee's name loudly and his breath came out in a large plume because of it and Russia whipped around in response. His face was cold, detached in a look Lithuania had seen for the many years in which he'd been living with Russia against his will and yet the look on his face now looked down right closed to murderous.

" _What! What do you want?_ " He screeched again looking at Lithuania, eyes burning when he threw his arm out so fiercely his shoulder actually burned with the movement. " _She's out there, Toris! She has to be!_ " He felt like he was choking on his air that strangled down burning his lungs with the cold air that would threaten frostbite to a mere human but to him it just choked him. He looked down to find rather calm, tranquil violet eyes staring him from Lithuania's hip as Darius stood there watching his mother practically melt down.

Lithuania moved forward then looked down when Darius knotted his hands in his pants, hesitant then pushed Darius away leaving him by the doorway. His eyes were watching everything with rather adult like awareness to him and his little body was tensed like he was ready to throw himself between Lithuania and Russia if need be. His eyes began burning like his parents but his face was calm even if his intensity burned within those violet eyes so much like his mother's in that moment. "Come inside, Ivan. If she was outside then she would have come when you call for her! She isn't _that_ cruel, Ivan, so please come inside."

" _You_ can't tell me what to do, Toris!" Russia spit out when Lithuania began walking down the walk way, the cold seeping into the soles of his feet while he felt Darius' burning eyes on his back and he took a breath at Russia's anger knowing better than anyone what could happen. His back twinged at all the times Russia had taken this kind of anger out on him for he had no other outlet and Russia seemed to remember that for he grinned wickedly, evilly at the Lithuanian and laughed but the sound had never been colder to Lithuania's ears. "I mean, you have scars to _prove_ you can't tell me what to do, now don't you? My daughter is out there and you don't see the gravity of the situation! She's seven year's old and out there _alone!_ So don't tell me what to do!"

This was all said in a shout, no longer a screech like before, but it was just as insulting than if he'd screeched it loud enough for Darius to hear which is what caused the anger to snap in the normally calm Lithuanian and Russia had that same grin on his lips, morphing into a rather smug smirk now. Those green eyes, so much like Tatiana's, were hard as emeralds and Russia's own eyes were leaking with the tears that refused to stop from gushing down his cheeks warming the cold tracks that slid off his chin or down his neck. He looked unhinged, ready to rip Lithuania apart if it meant he could get Tatiana to reappear and Lithuania had never been angrier at the Russian for saying what he did, those wicked words crawling under his skin and for a moment Poland's words rung in his head.

There had been time when the brunette had been with Poland but going to Russia as well which had inspired the question "What can _he_ give you that I can't? When he's hurt you so much why go to him?" and Lithuania couldn't help debating that right now when he stared at the Russian. Then he centered himself gritting his teeth then lifted his hand and the crack of palm against cheek was loud and crisp against the snow. Russia gasped when he stumped backwards but Lithuania's hand reached out gripping his wrist holding him in place then slapping his other cheek with the back of his hand. It was a patter then, the right cheek with his palm, the left with the back of his hand. Again. Again. Over and over. Repeated.

Darius had been watching from the doorway with his own outrage welling in his little chest at seeing his parents taunting and his father slapping his mother like they were children that his hands trembled from the tight grip he had on the door jam and with his sister gone it was too much for him then. " _Enough! Stop it!_ " He screamed making both Lithuania and Russia look over at their son with wide eyes like he'd snapped out of their own manic episodes and were shocked to find they had another child other than their daughter. "How is _this_ going to solve anything! Papa, you need to stop slapping Mama! And Mama don't be mean to Papa like that!"

When he stomped his foot it made the floor tremble that much he could hear and he scowled at his son for a moment who then glared at both of his parents when one could actually, physically see the change in his eyes as his sweet, cute self melted away to show something sinister. Cold, unfeeling and mean just like Tatiana and Russia and it was chilling for not once ins six years did it ever show in Darius. Lithuania took a breath releasing Russia's wrist as those violet eyes burned right through him. "Darius-"

"You are _not_ going to find _my_ sister if you keep doing this to each other! Seriously! What's that going to do? How is going to help find her any faster than you guys want? Screaming and slapping each other will get us _nowhere!_ " Darius screamed at his parents efficiently cutting off Lithuania who blinked in surprise at his son's voice that hardly rose above a cry or a shout. He then crossed his little arms as Russia gasped then while he observed his son, took in his words, when identical violet eyes met and Russia felt like someone had finally thrown ice water inside of him and woke him up for the first time this long morning.

"Dari, do you somehow know where your sister is? Do you?" Russia asked with his shaking voice stepping towards Darius who dropped his cold sinister air like it was an ice cube in his hand or something unpleasant when Russia felt fresh tears in his eyes. He couldn't recall a time when he cried so much but here he was practically bawling like a baby but he had a good reason for doing so he just wish he wasn't in the cold with only pants on. "Please, Dari, if you have _any_ idea where she is you have to tell me so I can go get her!"

Darius looked sad then. It looked horrible on the young boy who was always pretty happy, to look so sad that his parents could hardly stand it when he then held out a piece of paper held tight in his fingers like he didn't want to part from it and Russia blinked the tears away from his vision. "No. I have no clue where she went but there was a note on the stationary desk that neither of you noticed," That was a little dig at both parents making them flinch slightly at their son's sharp words when he then held the card towards him like a child nervous of delivering lines in a play and he then took a breath. "but I know what she did. She ran away."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four - PruAus

Shrugging on his coat, tucking a small blanket around Fritz, Austria looked grabbed the car keys sticking them into the coat pocket while Mia stood by his side looking up at him excitedly with her little straw hat on that pushed her bangs forward into her face just a bit but she was smiling widely. Fritz released a gurgle in the car seat chewing on his fingers while looking around from his carrier, a dark blue chin strap hat resting on him to protect his little face from the sun best as possible without Austria needing anything bigger for the sun was shining brilliantly in the sky that day. "I'm going to the store, does any vun vant something vhile I'm out?" Austria called out then zipping up his coat when he heard feet thudding on the floor behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Astrid appear.

"I vant some chips, a Coke und some chocolate!" Astrid exclaimed throwing her arms out like she was expecting all of it to be piled into her arms right there when Austria smiled at the bright, good mood Astrid had been in all morning and there even seemed to be a precious extra sparkle to her ruby eyes. She was much more excited today than she was any other day but she just claimed it was because she's in a good mood at the moment and he smiled down at his eldest when she then blinked a few times to then bounce on her toys looking sheepish. "I mean, please, Mutti."

"Of course! Now, vould you vant an apple to go vith all that junk?" Austria questioned looking at his eldest who seemed to think about it before shaking her head making her silver hair wave with her movements, rippling like pure silk for a moment and he smiled reaching out stroking her silver hair making her giggle. "Alright, a bag of chips, a Coke und chocolate for you." He then heard louder, heavier footsteps and looked up to see Prussia zooming down the stairs towards them and wrapping his arms around the Austrian's waist so suddenly he stumbled. "Gilbert!"

"Liebling, can you go by the store und grab me a few shirts und pants for me? I'll send you pictures of vhat I need specifically as long as you have your phone on you." Prussia smiled while holding the Austrian tightly in his arms, which got him a glare of reproach from Austria and he laughed. "Don't look so huffy! I'm joking!" He then pressed a kiss to his cheek when Astrid rushed forward throwing her arms around his waist as well, nuzzling her face against his side making his face flush at the two albino's suddenly hugging onto him at the same time. He squirmed out of the dual hug picking Fritz up holing the carrier tightly and the baby squealed at the sudden movement and Mia grabbed the door giggling softly pulling it open then holding it open for her mother to walk out with Fritz giggling and gurgling to himself now suckling on his chubby little fingers.

"I'll see you later, Vati!" Mia cheerfully said before shutting the door behind him leaving both albino's in the front entrance watching the shut door then dashing to the living room looking out the window watching Mia climb into the back of their car, then Austria strapping in Fritz in securely. He walked around the side both back doors shutting loudly and they watched the brunette pull the keys out of his pocket then sliding into the drivers side, pull his seat belt on and start the car while they held their breath with the hope. This was their only chance since he promised Astrid he'd cut her hair and this was their window opening that they held their breath watching the car start with a soft rumble then drive backwards just a bit before he turned the car around in the large driveway and the last thing that could be seen was the taillights and then those were gone.

Astrid turned to her father with hope in her big ruby eyes and Prussia grinned at her ruffling her long silver hair which would most definitely be the last time he'd ever get to do so. He then grinned wider looking at her small hopeful face and stood up off the couch with her following a second after. "You go und sit in the kitchen vhile I get the towel und hair kit!" Prussia ordered before both father and daughter split in two different directions, Astrid to get into a comfortable chair, Prussia up the stairs quickly then down the hallway.

A part of him felt a bit melancholic cutting his daughter's hair off but he'd been meaning to do something with Astrid and with Mia so if cutting off his daughter's long mane then he'd do it in a heart beat if it made her happier than she already was and he'd do it happily. He entered the bathroom squatting down under the sink throwing open those little doors with a flare that made himself cackle under his breath then reach in grabbing the black container holding all of their hair cutting items in and he grinned widely shutting the doors. He then ran down the stairs loudly, his own footfalls loud in the empty house and he then jumped off the second to last stair landing loudly on his feet only to run into the kitchen where Astrid had taken her seat at one of the tall chairs at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder with excitement and her movement made her hair ripple like a long curtain of mercury as she smiled excitedly watching him open the little container pulling out the black handle scissors and a comb positioning himself behind her to comb through the long silver locks for the last time. S

he held her head still sitting straight as he carefully moved the comb through any tangles he came across while she took a deep breath like in that moment she too was saying goodbye to her long locks of hair for the last time as he finished combing through marveling at the now glossy look to her hair before picking up the scissors and, pinching a long lock, cut through it which took a few moments but eventually fell to the ground in a spiral only to land in a long curl on the ground. It left one bit of her hair shoulder length when he began cutting through another lock with the silence between himself and his daughter being filled with the metallic snips of the scissors when they finally sawed through a lock that hit the floor in silver spirals making a rather impressive pool of hair around his feet already.

He was about halfway across her shoulders when Astrid took a deep breath like the next thing she would say would take a lot of courage on her part and he continued snipping the long locks off, feeling a little sad to see them go. "Vati, do you think Mutti vill like my hair?" She asked then sounding cautious, scared almost at the thought of how her mother would react and Prussia had to admit even _he_ was a bit scared of what Austria would say when he came home to see the hair cut Prussia had chosen for his daughter. He knew Austria would be angry but he'd just have to get over it, Prussia pursed his lips for a moment. "Vati?"

"Vell, I can tell you now Mutti might not be happy at first but he'll grow to love it. Vhat I have in mind for you is absolutely beautiful und vill be breathtaking! All the boys vill be going nuts vhen you go to school, I bet you!" He cackled even if he didn't like the thought of boys anywhere near his daughert he just had to throw that joke out there. "In fact, I think your Uncle Ludwig und Uncle Feli vill keep over vhen they see how beautiful you are vhen I'm done! But don't vorry about Mutti, I'll handle it if push comes to shove alright? He'll be very surprised, just keep that in mind. Okay?" He'd finished the shoulder length, combing through it once more with the comb when he took a break to send Austria pictures of the clothes he needed him to pick up, then stepped back to Astrid.

"I'm just vorried he'll be really mad because he alvays says long hair looks nice on little girls." She got out in a mumble then she sighed feeling the snips by her jawline now. "I just don't like the long hair on me, not vith Jolene und Mia und Ileana vith their long pretty hair. Blonde or brunette the long hair looks nice on _them_ but just...not me. I look like some kind of evil ghost vith all this stupid hair." She mumbled again looking down at the silver locks pooled on the ground and Prussia frowned at his daughter's words.

Austria believed girls should have long hair, not a bias or anything, he had just grown up in a time when long hair was deemed suitable for women and pressured to have so he was used to little girls or grown women with the long locks of hair that when Astrid and Mia were born he was absolutely delighted to have daughters. When their hair started growing longer he stared putting those little baby ribbons in their hair, teaching them to tie their hair back, how to do a bun, how to part their hair the correct way etc etc and it was absolutely adorable through the years of watching him do that for their daughters. He allowed his daughters to cut his hair, however, he just preferred if it was slightly long still -like to their shoulders. However when Prussia would be done his daughter's hair would most definitely be shorter than they ever gone before and he knew Austria would take it out on him but if if made his daughter happy then he'd cut her hair off a million times even if he too felt like he'd miss her long rippling hair, the hair that got her her nickname.

Prussia had a special pet name for each of his children; Mia was his "little Princess", Fritz was his "little shark" but Astrid was his "Quicksilver" because of how her hair would flash in the light from how fast she'd run and how the light played off the silver locks. He knew he'd still call her Quicksilver, he'd just miss her long silver hair that he knew she'd never grow out again and that was just instinct, not dramatic, for once his daughter felt the liberty of short hair he knew she'd refuse to go back. He was snipping her hair now as it went above her jaw, carefully combing now to be precise, and Astrid was marveling at the air tickling the back of her neck were even the ends of her hair barely touched but fluffed out instead as he cut her hair then, with one final snip, he was walking around to the front to face her.

"Alright, close your eyes for just vun minute." He mumbled to her when she shut her eyes obediently, happily, and he began snipping her bangs up just an inch or two higher than her jaw then carefully combed it into a fringe of silken silver that looked fluffy at the same time as it framed the left side of her face. He brushed off any stray hairs from her face then blew once to make sure and she giggled then while he smiled and tapped her nose chuckling with her for a moment. "Alright, open your eyes for me so I can see it head on."

When her eyes opened he nearly dropped the scissors with his shock as his daughter stared at him with her wide ruby eyes that seemed even larger on her, her thick short lashes highlighting them more dramatically and much more noticeable with the short hair and he blinked. While his daughter had looked like an evil little pixie with her long silver hair to her waist, her wide ruby eyes, he'd unintentionally morphed his daughter into the most beautiful little elf he'd ever seen for the long hair had hidden all her best features it would seem and he was in awe of the transformation he made. Her short hair called attention to the shape of her jaw, her little chin, her nose and cheek bones, hell, even her eyebrows! The whole shape of her face was thrown into focus now that it was no longer hidden behind a long curtain of silver and her face had a natural beauty that had also been hidden behind her long curtain of hair but the short hair threw into a whole new perspective that got his attention making him gawk openly at his daughter.

The fact she had such a natural beauty had gone unbeknownst to him for yes, he knew she'd been gem like beautiful with her long hair, but this short hair just called to attention to all that beauty in one go and he was surprised that he could actually _call_ this beautiful girl his daughter. He could only imagine how she'd look when she was older and he felt his jaw drop just a little when she looked at him and he couldn't stop one thought. This was what he'd look like as a girl. He blinked a few more times unsure of how to response when Astrid wriggled in her chair like she was growing impatient at his silence and she then smiled at him nearly breaking his heart at how beautiful she looked with the action, how he wanted to suddenly make her tiny again.

"I can go look now, right, Vati?" She asked excitedly while he nodded mutely as she then threw herself out of the chair running to the closest mirror which would no doubt be the first floor bathroom as he grabbed the dustpan to begin sweeping up the long silver rings on the floor. He heard her little feet on the floor when he wondered, honestly, how badly Austria would flip when he got home which made his chest tighten at the thought of Austria even remotely being upset because of what he'd done.

Sweeping the hair into the dust pan he managed to get as much hair into it as possible, marveling at how all those long locks had once been attached to Astrid's head and then her words from before made him feel a small burst of anger at how Astrid felt about her long hair all along. Ileana, Hungary's daughter, was a brilliantly bright girl with her long strawberry blonde hair and big green eyes that she was a natural light that brought people fluttering to her like moths to light which was simply inevitable for the girl was so likable, her mother always bragging about some achievement her daughter got which was a strike against Astrid somehow. Then there was Jolene, England and America's daughter, with her long sunshine blonde hair and big blue eyes yet only at four years old, one could tell she'd possibly have the same positive energy as her father or the same attraction Ileana held now for the female nations were both strong but something the male nations just gravitated towards. Then there was his own daughter with her long chestnut brown hair the same color as Austria's, violet eyes the exact same color yet lacked the Mariazelle that Astrid, Austria and Fritz all had but was a true beauty with her long hair.

And, to his daughter, that had been the third strike against Astrid for her sister was cheerful, helpful, well mannered and the sweetest thing one could hope to lay eyes on. All three girls, all completely different, but all with their long hair were beautiful with a Disney Princess quality to them but poor Astrid had always looked like an evil Disney princess with her long silver hair and ruby eyes that peered out of the curtain of hair when she was bashful. She honestly believed she didn't have the quality those other girls did and it hurt him that his daughter, one who was just like him, was upset she didn't fit in with other little girls and their well mannered ways. Well, he tightened his grip on the broom walking to the trash, if she didn't fit in so be it! He was her father and he didn't fit in half the time! He knew she'd find her place eventually!

He was dumping the hair into the trash when Astrid scream echoed from the bathroom making him drop the pan which sent half the hair to the floor yet again but his feet were moving automatically to the bathroom where his daughter was openly sobbing now, the sound ringing to him. He reached the bathroom slamming his hands on either side of the door frame feeling panic beating in his chest frantically. "Mein Gott, vhat's vrong? Astrid? Vhat is it? Do you not like it?" He fired his questions rapidly as she sobbed then turned to him rubbing the tears on her cheeks that made her ruby eyes sparkle but he could see that she wasn't sad. Oh no, this was quite the contrary it would seem.

"Danke, Vati, danke!" She sobbed out smiling now while he watched his eldest cry with nothing but pure happiness in her face and eyes. Her face glowed with the emotion as Prussia stared then smiled when the shock faded away and he stepped into the bathroom holding his arms open which she then threw herself into hugging onto him tightly sobbing happily, her tears wetting his shirt. He stroked her back as she laughed in a watery way, her cheeks flushing a soft red as she clung to her father and he patted her back gently a few times feeling the overwhelming joy in his daughter seeping into him that all thoughts of Austria's reaction melted from his mind for all that mattered was Astrid was happy. That was the number one important thing to him right now and he was overjoyed that he was the one to give her such happiness.

* * *

Pulling up into the driveway Austria looked in the visor mirror to see Fritz's lashes dipping wildly like the baby was fighting off sleep and he then looked at Mia as he parked, watching her bounce in her seat so excitedly her hair bounced with her gently as she clutched her shopping back tightly in her hands. At the store when Austria grabbed a few new pacifiers, formula, diapers and a few new onesies and a new plushie conductor want that had grabbed the three months old attention due to it's bright yellow and white color then the soft fabric gotten his attention which then spurred him to buy it for him and a musical note for Mia who adored the soft black plushie when she then chose a new plushie for Astrid happily. When the car parked Mia had her seat belt off, the door open and flying down the driveway with the bag rustling in her hand wondering, for a split moment, why her sister had needed new clothing but brushed it off when she ran up the walk way throwing open the door happily. "Ve're home!"

Austria smiled hearing his daughters scream when he then unstrapped the baby carrier from the seat belts and tugged him out shutting the doors, locking them with a beep, then walked up the walk way with Fritz yawning rubbing his tiny eyes like he was very tired from their shopping trip which made Austria smile at him lovingly then walked into the house shutting the door behind him! "Gilbert! Astrid! Come downstairs I have your things for you!" He called out with Fritz's carried growing heavier by the second it seemed as Mia walked towards the kitchen without much prompt from him with the bags in his hand and he smiled brightly. "Danke, Mia!"

Mia looked over her shoulder smiling back at Austria as he walked into the kitchen behind her, setting Fritz on the table where yawned again beginning to doze off rather quickly making him blink then smile poking the end of his nose softly, lovingly and smiled brightly at his son. "You're velcome, Mutti! Do you think Astrid is going to like her gift? I'm pretty sure I grabbed the right one for her!" Mia chirped holding the bag in her hands still, clutching it tightly like it was a comfort item she didn't want to leave her sight and she had completely forgotten about the black musical note sitting on the table as she looked up at Austria hopefully. "Do you think she'll like, Mutti?"

"Of course she vill! You picked it out just for her! She'll love it regardless of if it's something she likes or does, Astrid vill treasure it because her little sister picked it out just for her." Austria then reached out ruffling her hair softly marveling at the soft quality of it then smiled at his daughter chuckling gently. "Your hair is growing out again, that's good!" He smiled down at his daughter stroking her hair softly, once again excited to brush her hair out once more like he used too and he so adored her long chestnut locks of hair. He was pulling out the formula, the packaged pacifiers, the baby clothes when he heard the pounding footsteps coming to them and he barely had time to react when he was being yanked into a tight, fierce hug that had his cheek flushing.

"Velcome home, lieblilng! How vas shopping vith the little gremlins?" Prussia questioned hugging Austria tightly, rubbing their cheeks together, making his cheek smoosh up with the Prussian's ministrations and Mia giggle when he reached out ruffling her hair and Fritz seemed to twitch at his father's voice but he was far past truly caring as he was pretty out. He smiled at the sight of Fritz, sending a coo in his direction while keeping his cheek pressed tightly against Austria's making the brunette sighed as his cheeks burned softly. "Astrid vill be coming down soon, let me see these clothes und she'll be right down!"

He snagged the bag with clothing then ran out of the room, thudding up the stairs making both Mia and Austria share a look when he sighed shaking his head at Prussia's behavior that was more hyped up than any other day and he then checked on Fritz who was sleeping peacefully in his little carrier. He stroked his silky cheek crooning to him softly when he heard Prussia's voice again yet he didn't feel the need to actually look over at his lover. "Gilbert, vhat are vhispering about? You know it's not going to teach the girls good manners if you vhisper all the time." He straightened when he heard feet approaching him and he looked over his shoulder only to feel his jaw drop. "Mein Gott, vhat did you _do?_ "

Astrid's hair had been Austria's favorite thing on his eldest, the long locks of silver glimmering like mercury in the right light, the silken locks that slipped through his fingers and fell to her waist happily while framing her sweet little face was gone! All gone! He couldn't comprehend the new length of his daughter's hair which was shorter that even Mia's, fluffed artfully with her bangs arranged in a fringe look on the left side of her face but he could tell by the way her bangs barely touched her jawline that her hair would be nonexistent in the back as well. He blinked a few times pale with shock, his mouth opening then closing repeatedly when Astrid's fingers came up touching the bangs nervously then smiling hesitantly at her mother. "D-Do you like it, Mutti? I vas going to have Mia cut it at first but then Vati offered too. Do-Does it look nice?"

Prussia stared at the Austrian tightly then smoothing the back of her head softly, the locks still as silky as they were when they'd been long and yet he felt a touch protective of her hair when he looked at Austria. "It's fine, liebling. She didn't like her hair long, she didn't think it looked as pretty as the girls vith long blonde hair," He glared at Austria who flushed like he himself was getting worked up now. "So I cut it for her! I think she looks absolutely stunning, more beautiful than ve ever realized! Vhat? Do you have a problem vith it? Don't you think she's absolutely stunningly beautiful now? Don't you think the short hair throws her natural beauty into perspective, Roddy?"

Austria's mouth opened and closed again looking at his daughter then glared at Prussia now who seemed to be the object of his irritation right then when his hands found his hips. Never a good sign. "Vell, you could have cut it short like Mia's! You didn't need to cut off every lock insight!" He yelled throwing a hand at Astrid when Mia made her way over to Prussia, flinching into his father's waist at her mother's shout and even Fritz flinched at the loud noise. "You cut it all off und now she looks like a boy! _My_ daughter looks like a miscreant boy! Vhy did you have to cut it all off!"

"Roddy, you're blowing something up that doesn't need to be a thing!" Prussia snapped back while Mia turned her face into his side like she was trying to get him to stop but it burned low in his chest at the depth of Austria's irritation right then and Astrid clung to his hand. " _Everyvun_ knows she's a girl! So vhat's the problem, Roderich! Is it because you're stuck in some old ass time vhere every girl needs long hair?" He questioned then smirked dangerously, angrily, and then crossed his arms meeting those lashing violet eyes. "Oh, no I get it. I get it perfectly but I want to hear _you_ say it."

"Gilbert this isn't the time for that! That's not the point! The point is all of my daughter's hair is _gone!_ " Austria shouted again his voice loud in the kitchen that deflected his voice back to him sounding louder than normal to his ears and Fritz whimpered softly in his baby carrier. "Girls who have long hair are more feminine that vay! Look at Jolene! England raises his daughter und she's a perfect angel for him, she looks absolutely beautiful vith her long hair! How about Belarus? Some vomen look nice vith long hair und my daughter's are vun of them! But now my daughter looks like a boy und it's your fault because _you_ had to cut it all off! Vhy couldn't you leave it be? Ve could have trimmed it just below her shoulders, like Mia's! Vhy couldn't you let her look like-"

That was it. "Oh, like what? That bitches daughter? Ileana? Is _that_ who you vant our daughter to look like?" Prussia shouted with his own booming voice making both of his daughter's flinch softly against his sides but he was getting just as heated as Austria and he then saw the correction on the Austrian's lips. "Look, I don't care, friend or not Hungary can be a bitch! But you need to _look_ at our daughter und see she vas never meant for long hair like that! You didn't look at her overall appearance, not how happy she vas, not how nice her new clothes fit her better, _nothing!_ You took just _one_ look at her then noticed her stupid hair!" He then took a breath placing a hand on her silver hair. "She's got a natural beauty that looks much better vith short hair than her long hair! She vas beautiful then und she's beautiful now, Roderich! Mia is beautiful vith her long hair, that much is clear, but Astrid is beautiful vith short hair und that's how it'll stay! So take your goddamn femininity und shove it up your ass vhere the sun don't shine!"

His voice had risen to a roar that seemed to shake everything in the room stunning even Austria into silence while Astrid stared up at her father, not daring to move or breathe least her father snap like he did just then as Mia's hand trembled holding onto her father's shirt gently. Her violet eyes met Astrid's alarmed ruby ones, both girls ignorant of such a roaring anger living inside of their father which took them aback with this new side of the Prussian and so they stood there, silent as mice and still as statues by his sides. The air was heavy with those words that hung like weights between their parents but the truth was hitting in places and coming to light in ways they never wanted it too, especially with Astrid and Mia but the fact of the matter was Prussia knew Austria wanted a daughter who was polite and well spoken, graceful like Ileana. It was clear each time Hungary would say something about how Ileana was doing, what she'd done that week like the proud mother she was and Austria would get envious.

While Ileana was in the debate team, student council president _and_ a cheerleader -God Prussia didn't know _how_ some girls did it- but when compared to Astrid the eight year old was the moon and Ileana was the sun. While Ileana was out going, charming and active in many clubs for a twelve year old it was clear to see she'd be very successful later on and yet with Astrid it was clear she would be successful in her own ways starting with her guitar lessons, where she oped to one day kick up to electric someday or how she'd more than likely make her own clubs. Truthfully his daughter was definitely a leader, not a follower, so she marched to her own beat that was off and different compared to other girls her age which made her as unique as Prussia who also went to his own beat and yet he could see it in Austria from how the other girls often looked at Astrid when she said something weird or off putting.

Astrid's thoughts seemed to be following Prussia's for tears welled on her silver lashes only to drip down her cheeks quickly as her lower lip trembled and she rubbed her eyes to remove the liquid that smeared across her hands an under her eyes messily with a little sniffle. "I'm sorry, Mutti." She got out with a tiny little noise leaving her lips, her lower lip trembling when she looked up at Austria who immediately looked stricken, sick with himself, seeing the tears in his eldest's eyes. "I-I didn't think you'd hate it _that_ much! If I did I vould have never let anyvun cut my hair!"

"Nein, you don't need to apologize, Ast." Prussia murmured stroking her short hair, the silky strands brushing between his fingers the same way her long hair had and he then bent down pressing a kiss against the top of her head feeling a burst of guilt when he looked down at her. "I'm sorry, Astrid. I should have yelled like that, it vasn't right for me to do that." He stroked her hair then looked at Mia who looked dangerously close to tears and he bent picking the child up plopping her up on his hip despite her size and he brushed at her dark lashes. "Und don't cry, Mia. Vati von't fight vith Mutti anymore, so let's vipe avay these tears, hmm?"

Austria opened his mouth then hesitated, his hands clenching together wanting to reach out to his daughters and yet he felt they'd shy away from him if he dared to do so when he let out a breath. "I-I'm very sorry, Astrid. I didn't mean to snap like that, sveetheart, it's just I didn't vant you to stand out so fiercely, I didn't vant you to be a girl others compare their daughters too. I didn't know how _much_ like your Vater you vere und I didn't vant you to run around stating how awesome you are und the other things your Vater does for-"

"Vell, I am am like Vati und I don't see a problem vith it!" Astrid protested with the tears still dripping down her cheeks but there was something of an angered outrage resting in her ruby eyes, so much like Prussia's, that Austria hesitated staring at his eldest daughter like she was a ticking time bomb. She then softened blinking sending another dribble of tears down her cheeks when she looked down at her feet for a moment. "I don't know _vhy_ you don't vant me to be like Vati but it isn't something I'm choosing, Mutti. I'm like Vati no matter how hard I try, I'm his daughter! It'd be like saying Mia is too much like you!"

"I know, sveetheart, und I shouldn't have said what I said. It's nice you're like your Vater but he's been made fun of, he's been ostracized before und so many other things have been said about him that it's the _last_ thing I vant for you to have for your Vati knows how it feels to be judged on personality alone. I vanted you to have a good chance rather than being like your Vater but it was wrong of me to hope you'd grow out of this phase und stop being like him." He sighed out then walked forward reaching out hesitantly before he moved his fingers through her silky silver hair then smiled gently at her. "I'm more sorry than I can express, Astrid. You look beautiful, of course you do, but I'm glad it looks so nice on you."

Prussia raised a brow at his lover then put Mia down where she hugged onto his waist like she was still looking for security, her bag rustling in her hand softly. "Vell, danke, you know how hard I try." Prussia replied dryly making those violet eyes shift to him and before he knew it Austria was looking so abruptly apologetic he sort of regretted saying anything but then Austria took his hand holding it between both of his. It was a simple hold but it sent sparks through Prussia, no matter how many times they shared the simplest of touches over their long lives, he still adored the holds and caresses gifted to him by Austria.

"Und I'm sorry to you, Gilbert, I shouldn't have lost my temper und taken it out on you making it sound as horrible as it did." He looked at Prussia taking in his surprised expression, ruby eyes brilliant and glowing with the emotion when he squeezed Prussia's hand softly, admiring at the warmth that radiated from it. "I'm glad you cut her hair rather than letting Mia cut it. I've seen some of Mia's, er, clients before und I'm just saying Astrid vas lucky you offered." Mia made an offended noise by her fathers' hip and he looked down at her stroking her chestnut brown locks. "I'm sorry, darling, but you have to admit your hair cutting skills have some vork before you can cut actual hair."

Prussia was beginning to grin slowly to himself when he tugged Austria into a hug that made the brunette squeak at the sudden movement when he felt Prussia's arms curling around the small of his back gently. "Vell, liebling, if you vant to _really_ be sorry you'll make it up to me tonight vhen the girls go to bed." He whispered into his ear with a mischievous little cackle that had shivers rolling down the brunettes spine and he twitched blushing fiercely now, wriggling to get away but it merely resulted in Prussia stepping forward with Austria who squeaked lightly.

"Vhat did he say?" Astrid and Mia spoke at the same time looking up at their parents while Fritz sighed out through his nose in the baby carrier, sleeping peacefully with his little blanket stretched over his little lap, a pacifier resting in his mouth even in his sleep to keep him soothed. Austria's face burned uncomfortably when he pushed away from Prussia successfully mumbling about putting Fritz down for his nap rather than leave him in his carrier and the albino cackled joyfully stepping back towards his daughters, his hands ruffling their hair.

"Nothing, my gremlins! Now, here's a very important question for you both." They both blinked looking up at him curiously and he smirked widely. "Vhich vun of you vants to play with Vati?" Both girls immediately screamed their answers happily running to the living room not waiting a moment making Prussia cackle loudly. "Alright then!" He then took off into the living room after the girls making them squeal wildly while he cackled joyfully.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five - GerIta

**_England - Seven months_**

 ** _Norway - Seven months_**

 ** _Spain - Seven months_**

 ** _Canada - Eight months_**

* * *

When the sun rose to just barely grace the skyline Germany woke yet he rolled over onto his side opening his eyes when he found himself staring at Italy's back which was presented to him and he reached out tracing his fingers from the back of Italy's shoulder to his lower back softly in a single fluid movement that made his husband giggle gently. The Italian rolled over smiling contentedly looking at his husband, his amber eyes glowing happily with his head bouncing happily in it's heart shape like every other morning and Germany lifted his hand up brushing his cheek softly then cupped his face with his hand which Italy immediately nuzzled his face into. He squished the Italian's cheeks with his palm but the brunette happily accepted it when he rubbed his cheek a few more times against Germany's hand before scooching closer to him curling against Germany's chest while he threw his leg over the German's to hold him there.

He held his leg over his waist tightly, keeping him close between his legs and he then pressed his face into the blonde's neck while moving his arms around his neck best as he could in the position and he began stroking the blonde locks of hair softly. He did this every morning without fail like it would keep his husband in the bed with him longer and while Germany would often pull away to get ready for the day this morning he happily stayed under the sheets that twisted tightly around them with a vise like hold. Italy sighed into his neck softly when Germany spread his hand out on his lower back soaking up the warmth radiating off of his little husband, his cheek pressing to the soft brown locks of hair happily while shutting his eyes for a moment wishing for all the world he didn't have responsibilities and could just lay in bed with Italy all day like he used too. Sadly he _did_ have those responsibilities and he sighed which Italy groaned at releasing his holds on the blonde but pulled back smiling at him with what looked like resignation. Like he knew sooner or later Germany would have to go about his work.

Then he leaned in pressing a soft, warm kiss against the German's lips happily while moving his fingers through the block hair of his husband's, Germany's heart picking up just a bit when his hand found his waist and returned the kiss happily making Italy giggle and pull back smiling at him happily now. "Buongiorno, Ludwig!" Italy happily crooned looking at the German, meeting his blue eyes happily soaking up the warmth that was reflected there just for him and he felt his heart jump in his chest. He giggled when his stomach fluttered in response to that look in those blue eyes of his husband's.

"Guten morgen, Feli. I see you slept fine last night." Germany replied when he rubbed Italy's cheek again squishing it up once more making the Italian giggle again and beam at Germany. Italy took his free hand lacing their fingers together and squeezed his hand softly, the same hope surging between both of them that any day now they'd find out if Italy was pregnant or not. They'd been trying very vigilantly and hoping that a pregnancy would come back positive but it always showed a negative, even when Italy was struck with what felt like morning sickness for a while but when he'd taken a test it was false.

"Is it really necessary for you to go to work today? Can't you just stay home with me today? Wolfram and Giovanni are going to Romano's, so we'd have the _whole_ house to ourselves just like we used too~" Italy asked with a little purr in his voice when he smiled at Germany. And God help him he almost couldn't say no to those glowing amber eyes, that warm face tilted up towards him hopefully, the body that squirmed with an eager edge to it like the blonde might just say yes today.

He swore he wanted to punch himself in the face for denying his husband but that's just what he had to do and sighed pulling away from Italy sitting up groaning while Italy let out a disappointed sigh. "Ja, I should get ready now und get the boys ready for your brother's, I'm sure he's expecting them any minute. It's quite a ways to Spain's home anyhow und if I vant to make it to vork ve have to head out now. I'm sorry, Feli, I truly am. Nothing, absolutely nothing, vould be better than staying home vith you." He replied sighing as Italy then looked over his shoulder at the Italian staring at him intently, the blank covering his hips but flashing his bare waist to Germany along with his torso. It was literally the ultimate temptation right then but he stood up walking away from Italy to their dresser to grab his boxers then get dressed.

"Boo~" Italy sighed while he stretched out on the bed rolling onto his side resting his head on his arm with a smile. "Well, maybe if you hurry home we can have a little alone time? How does that sound to you, Luddy?" Germany looked over at Italy from over his shoulder as he pulled his pants up and slid the belt into the loops did he blink at the position. With all the pregnancy tests they took over the past month and all the negatives they'd taken, all the times they'd hoped and prayed while Norway, Spain, England and Canada all showed in their second months that they'd eventually get the positive that they were hoping for. However when he stared at Italy in the light there seemed something...different about him right then and he tilted his head slightly looking at the Italian.

"Feli, you still have a few of those home tests, right?" He questioned which got him a curious look being the response but Germany just shrugged then like it was no big deal. "It's just a feeling, so vhy don't you take one?" Italy then caught on to what Germany was talking about his eyes dropped to his stomach which was still very flat, his hands flying over the flat stomach searching for whatever it was that could prove it physically. Italy felt twinges in his lower back and hips but it was tiny , little mild annoying pains that got his attention and he blinked a few times while patting his belly climbing off the bed despite still being bare for all the world and God himself to see then looked over at Germany. The blonde was blushing then as he tugged a dress shirt on, buttoning it up making sure it was tucked in tight and neatly, when Italy stood up with a determined, purposeful look on his face that had the blonde blinking once again looking at his husband who then clenched his fists in what looked determination.

"A baby! You really think I could be pregnant?" Italy questioned in an excited whisper like he was trying to keep it a secret from everything around them, when he felt a cramp building near his hips and in his lower back but he ignored it not wanting or letting a single thing bring it down. Not at this glimmer, not at this sparkle of hope! Yet the ache continued fro a moment or two like it was trying to eat through him when he grinned at the pain that hit his hips when he walked forward and giggled. "You were too rough last night, Luddy~"

Germany was sliding his tie around his neck then felt heat rush up to his cheeks to burn as he looked over at Italy who was smiling as he leaned against the foot board of their bed. The blonde then slicked his hair back with his palms then grabbed his blazer, the black and white on the man made interesting things take place for his pale skin and blue eyes to Italy as the red tie around his neck was tightened and wiggled with. "V-Vell, I'll go make sure the boys are up und ready to go to your bruders." He bent down to get his socks and shoes on which took a few moments then he stood pressing a soft happy kiss to Italy's lips. "I'll see you later, sveetheart."

"See you later~" Italy chirped skipping past Germany to the closet pulling on a single pair of sweatpants then pulling them on happily then sitting on the edge of the bed feeling a more pronounced wave of pain near his hips when he looked at Germany who chuckled then pressed a kiss to his head. He walked out of the room down the hallway no doubt to see if the boys were up or not while Italy threw himself backwards feeling his flat belly like if he touched just right he'd feel a bump beneath his fingers and he smiled upwards happily at the thought of there being a baby in there. He heard the boys cheering at seeing their Uncle then three pairs of feet sounded down the hall, two substantially louder, and then both twins were running into the bedroom climbing on the bed pressing kisses to Italy's cheeks babbling their goodbyes before running out and with a final goodbye from Germany the Italian was left alone.

First order of business: pregnancy test. He walked out of the bedroom down the hall to the bathroom shutting the door behind feeling that pain in his hips but he ignored it as excitement fluttered in his stomach when the pain radiated into his stomach for a moment making him bend at the waist taking a breath in sharply, breathing through it when it was gone quickly. He felt confused at the pain but reached into the cabinet behind the mirror, grabbing a box and opened it without needing to read the instructions for it was one of those fairly simple tests which was one line for no, two lines for yes. Taking a breath and doing his business it took all of a minute to get it done when he was placing it on the counter, tugging his sweat pants up in place and washing his hands in the sink while eyeing the test while he did so then dried his hands as his stomach growled for a moment. Pasta.

He wanted pasta and he smiled, excited to see the results, and he walked out of the bathroom with his curl bobbing softly with his steps and yet when he got to the stairs he had to lean against the banister when he felt a pain he'd never felt before he was sure of it. At least not from inside of his body. It felt like someone had just walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach with all their strength and it left him dizzy, dazed even, while he struggled to breath through the pain that lapped at him greedily like it had no intentions of leaving and he closed his eyes tightly when the pain _did_ start subsiding after five or six minutes. Much longer than the cramps. He straightened slowly feeling cautious now as he climbed down the stairs with a breathless sensation to his lungs and he squeezed the railing more than aware of just how alone he was in the large house now.

He entered the kitchen still on his quest for pasta, his anxiety rising but he struggled for it to stay down and tried grasping that excitement for the pregnancy test but that danced away from his grasp like it too was going into hiding and he blew out a breath. He just needed to calm down. He walked to the cabinet that held their container of pasta, opening the door of it he reached up to grab the pasta just barely holding it in his fingers when the pain struck so fiercely much like it had on the stairs, that he gasped dropping to his knees when his legs gave out. He barely wheezed out a breath when he gripped the fabric of his sweatpants tightly in his hands feeling something wet seeping out of him and that sensation that something was _wrong_ grabbed him so tightly he felt like he was choking on air now when he noticed he'd spilled the pasta beside him feeling tears gathering in his eyes.

He was scared but he needed to know what was coming out of him even if he felt a horrible feeling it was something he didn't _want_ to see. He reached into his pants, leaning forward to do it easily, and when his fingers swiped up the wetness against the back of his thighs now he pulled his hand out wondering why there was so much when his hand began shaking when he caught the color of it out of the corner of his eye. Red. He was bleeding. _He was bleeding._ He whimpered anxiously wishing Germany was still there for he was scared, terrified, out of his mind right then when he crawled over to the table trying to pull himself up but he cried out when the pain struck like it knew he was on his legs and his knees buckled. He couldn't stand. He wanted to cry for his husband but the tears that rushed down his cheeks weren't for fear or wanting Germany, they were for himself right then.

He gasped when he started crawling along the floor to get to the first floor bathroom, the pain eating him inside out reminding him of the labor pains he'd had with the twins and the thought made him sob out loud when the gravity of the situation hit him. Why when Germany left? Why? Was this some kind of sick drama? He sobbed to himself crawling to the bathroom knowing good and well he'd never be able to crawl up the stairs without falling even on his hands and knees but when he got to the bathroom he had so many tears dripping down his cheeks and neck, off his chin that he was scared when he felt the blood smearing itself between his thighs now. He hiccuped with the intensity of his growing sobs, wanting Germany to come home but he'd left his phone upstairs and he couldn't muster the strength to grab the house phone and he cried out.

How stupid was he? How stupid? He felt how wet his pants were when they slickly struck to the floor, sliding him easily and he hiccuped sobs out as they tore out of his throat, his upper body jerking with the sobs that flew out of him, and he hugged himself tightly, unable to hold his legs. He didn't know what to do, he knew he needed a phone, but he couldn't move right now! He didn't have the strength! He sobbed to himself wondering why it was happening, why when they'd been trying desperately for a baby, maybe not as long as others but they'd _wanted_ this baby so much for the past month so why? Why was he unable to hold their baby? He stared at the bathroom floor and even if he couldn't hear it Italy gasped in a breath doing what only felt instinctual to himself and sobbed out before he did it but the sound was so loud.

" _Ludwig!_ "

* * *

The soft sound of the engine in the car was comforting for Wolfram who looked sleepy in his booster seat when Giovanni looked out the window for a moment or two, his brother's slack hand in his a comfort, when he looked at the back of his father's blonde head. "Vati, do you think that Mutti made dinner yet? Uncle Roma offered to let us eat there but I said no cause I thought Mutti would be cooking tonight. Do you know if he is?" Giovanni asked as he leaned forward in his car seat looking at his father's blonde head curiously when Germany looked at his brunette son in the visor mirror with a smile on his lips.

"Vell, ve'll find out vhen ve get inside, now von't ve?" He questioned in a mysterious tone implying many things they would walk in on as Germany pulled the car into the driveway making the brunette gasp then shake Wolfram awake which startled the young blonde, his legs stiffening then shooting out like he'd been electrocuted. He looked around with his wide blue eyes when Germany unbuckled himself then took the keys out of the ignition. "Vell, good thing you're up, Wolfram! Ve're about to go in und see if Mutti has made dinner or not."

He opened his door then opened Giovanni's reaching in to unbuckling him then shut the drivers side and walked around the car to Wolfram's side opening the door easily, unbuckled him then stepped back allowing the boys to squirm out of their booster seats and shut the doors with pride on their face. He locked the doors with a beep and a flash of the headlights while the boys chirped to one another, albeit Wolfram's replies were slower due to him being sleepy, and Germany made a mental note that after dinner, after their baths, that Wolfram ought go straight to bed if he was that sleepy. The boys reached the door first with Germany entering behind them with the keys rattling in his pocket gently like a soft bell he'd kept hidden away and looked around the rather dark home. "Feli, I'm home vith the boys! Feli? Can you hear me? I'm ho-"

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Oh grazie a Dio!" Italy screeched out the words which was abruptly followed by a wild sob that got Germany's chest tighter than if he'd simply shouted for him. He heard Italy's sobs increasing like they'd been going on for hours and he left the twins by the front door running towards Italy's sobs like the floor was on fire and the roof was crumbling. Of the many things he'd figured would be wrong he never once would have thought of the sight that was about to greet him with the increase of the wild sobs.

He appeared in the doorway with his shoes sliding on the floor nearly slipping him but when he got a look at Italy his eyes widened as his heart dropped right out of his body he felt and his fingers gripped the sides of the doorways so tight he feared they'd splinter into his hands but in the end that was the least of his problems. He'd never, ever, as long as he existed would forget the sight in front of him in a million years. Italy was sitting on the floor braced against the tub that clearly looked uncomfortable, his face paler than the white tub behind him it seemed, his hair was mussed and clinging to his wet cheeks like tendrils of brown, his legs were sprawled like he'd been trying to get comfortable and he could see the red smear marks on the floor.

Italy hiccuped a sob when Germany rushed into the room not needing a single word, not needing anything to tell him he had to do it, he just ran in swooping Italy up with a little cry on the Italian's lips as he took in the sight of his saddened, pained husband and ran out of the bathroom. The twins were startled but scrambled to open the door for their father who came marching out like the house itself was on fire and they shut the door behind them running to the car as they stared at their pale crying mother in the German's arms as the doors were unlocked on the car. They climbed into the car with Italy sobbing quieter, almost to himself it seemed, as Germany threw himself into the drivers seat and the boys strapped themselves in when the car was backing up quickly making a soft cry leave Giovanni's lips as his face paled to match his mother's it seemed.

"Mutti? What's wrong? Vati, why is there blood on Mutti?" Giovanni whimpered when the car sped down the driveway, the poor boys stomach dropping at the sensation of the car speeding up and he stared at his father and then his mother who both remained quiet save for the soft sobs. Wolfram whimpered with his brother after he stopped talking and he clung to his pants instead with fistfuls as the tires squealed a few times that they could hear through the window and poor Giovanni looked ready to have a heart attack.

Germany looked at his five year old son who looked ready to keel over and felt guilt squirming through his chest now as he hesitated. "It's alright, Gio. I promise, it'll be okay, I just need to get Mutti to a doctor but he'll be okay soon too. He just needs to see a doctor because he isn't feeling very vell right now und Vati just vants him to get checked out alright? Everything vill be perfectly fine, I promise." Italy's quiet sobs contested against his words as he leaned his head against the passenger window, his tears gushing down relentlessly as that hopelessness he must be feeling gripped at Germany. It was hard to breath under such hopelessness, under such grief already, that he sped up like it would make all that was taking place leave them behind but he gripped the steering wheel knowing it was a mere wish for his poor husband.

There was another problem he had at the moment as he sped down the roads to the hospital and it was that Giovanni looked read to either vomit or faint, probably even both, as his amber eyes locked on the scenery streaking by them and his tight hold on the seat belt like it was his shield. He'd been in the car for five years with his mother so the fast driving, the speeding, scared him to absolute death which made Germany feel some pity when he noticed that Wolfram was just as pale as his brother, possibly paler in the setting sun, and he held his hand out for Giovanni. He stared at the blonde's hand like it was a contagious stick he just stuck out and the blonde forced a little smile at his twin who just looked at him as if awed his brother would do such an action. For as much as they fought it truly was awing when the boys acted like they twins they were supposed to be and Giovanni took a few deep breathes that did nothing to help the quick breaths however but he placed his hand in Wolfram's after a moment of debate.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay, fratello. Just believe what Papa says! Everything will be okay and Mama will be much better I'm sure!" Wolfram got out with such false cheer it made Germany want to cry at the sound of his son's voice when it filled the car at that moment and he then noticed how tight Giovanni's shaking hand was holding Wolfram's.

Their little knuckles were white from their tight grips, the little Italian boys face scrunched up with fear like he wanted to throw himself out of the car but knew it'd hurt him and Wolfram looked like he was slowly starting to panic like his brother with each little sob that flew out of Italy's mouth. Germany felt such guilt having both the boys there but what was he supposed to DO? Leave two five year old's alone? He looked over at Italy who was staring blankly, the hopeless grief on his face so intense it nearly broke Germany's heart, the tears gushing down as he continued to sob quietly to himself and all Germany could do was tighten his fingers on the steering wheel as he sped towards their destination.

* * *

The hospital was a dismal, quiet place with occasional cough from a room or a person in the waiting room but Germany wanted nothing more than to march up to the bored looking nurse at the desk and demand to see his husband but he bit down the urge knowing he'd see him soon. For some reason Germany just could not stand hospitals in the slightest bit save for when the twins had been born but even then the feel of the hospital had crawled over Germany like an insect that wheedled it's way under his shirt. He wanted to know how Italy was for when he burst in saying his husband was bleeding and he needed his personal doctor Italy had been whisked away without a second of hesitance when the nurses took in the blood that was drying but had soaked into his sweatpants and it made Germany want to cry seeing Italy carted away and him unable to follow him.

He had been directed to the waiting room while Italy was evaluated by his doctor, Hans Schmidt, and that had been a full two hours ago leaving Germany alone in the waiting room with two sleepy sons and clueless as to what his husband's status was and wasn't sure when he'd hear from it. Wolfram and Giovanni were leaning against one another on the little couch next to Germany looking close to dropping off to sleep themselves for it had grown quite late and after a hospital dinner the boys looked ready for their baths and bed. He felt guilty about dragging them to the hospital but honestly he couldn't just leave two five year old's alone by themselves to fend for themselves while he took Italy to the hospital. Then behold the sights of sights when he saw a nurse approaching him and he jumped to his feet feeling his heart begin to beat quicker.

"Mr. Ludwig? Dr. Schmidt vould like to talk to you about your husband, Mr. Vargas." The nurse softly spoke like it was against some kind of rule not to speak loudly, like they were in a library or something of the sort. "I'll stay vith your children if that's a concern of yours. It'll be no problem either!"

He stared at this nurse who appeared more like an angel then as she smiled at Germany who just gawked at her face for a moment or two then let out a slow breath. "Danke!" He looked at his dosing boys, wondering if they'd notice his absence, and he then ran out of the waiting room knowing full well where his doctors office was and he wanted nothing more than the free pass to see Italy right then. He rushed up to the doctor's door, knocking quickly then entering looking at the man who looked up as if surprised to see Germany standing there so suddenly when the blonde shut the door then walked across the office to sit in the chair in front of the desk looking intensely eager. "Is Feliciano alright?"

The doctor blinked in surprise then smiled rather grimly and Germany could see the apology in his dark blue eyes as he moved a hand through his hair. "Mr. Vargas is stable, ja." He then took a breath placing both his hands on the table after nudging up his glasses and met Germany's eyes. "However, I'm very sorry to inform you but Mr. Vargas had a miscarriage. It explains all the blood soaked into the sveat pants und the blood on his legs vhen ve cut them off of him but I'm very, unbelievably sorry, Mr. Beilschmidt."

It felt like the doctor had just sucked the air out of the room, popped a balloon in Germany's world he hadn't known inflated. It was like all the lights had flickered in his world before he could blink and get the question out that he needed to ask. "How? Vas-Vas there a cause for it? Vas there any trauma or something to him? Vas there any reason for it?" He asked softly looking at the doctor who looked like this grieved him worse than it hurt Germany and he looked down at his hands on the table like he couldn't bear to look at the Nation for a moment. He took a moment to take a breath then look back up at Germany like he hated this just as much as he did.

"Sometimes there are reasons for miscarriages in women. Because Mr. Vargas is a man I'd say the same basics apply to him but vhile there are some reasons for miscarriages there are also many times there ARE no reasons for the miscarriage vhen it happens." The man paused then sucked in a breath clutching his fingers together now. "I could tell, vhen I examined him, that in this case of miscarriage there vas no reason for it. His body just couldn't sustain the life, I'm guessing, und it ended in a miscarriage for there's nothing physically vrong vith him vhen I checked him over. I even called his own personal doctor just to make sure he vas physically healthy und got the same reasons I'd been hoping for vhich is he's perfectly healthy."

Germany honestly coulnd't believe it. He really couldn't. "Und vhat about Italy? How is he?" Germany asked feeling a strange wave of tears wanting to come out for a moment there and he took a breath not wanting to cry, not wanting it to happen in such a public place. The doctor seemed to notice this and his sympathy washed over his face when he took another breath like he hated to give the news of this sort of thing but Germany knew the next bit of information had to be better. It just had to be.

"He'll be fine. I'd give it about six veeks, maybe a month or two before his body vill have fully recovered from the miscarriage." He replied looking at the German then hesitated for a moment before continuing on speaking. "I feel a bit hesitant as it isn't everyvun's thing, but after this I think you und Mr. Vargas should consider seeking out therapy or something of the sort. Just because a miscarriage is a very hard thing to deal vith und sometimes it just makes it easier to talk to somevun about your problems, your grief. Of course it's only optional!"

"Vell, that is something I'll have to talk vith him about." Germany got in a soft mumble when both men could easily hear Italy's sobs from down the hall and they both cringed at the sound of it and the German Nation looked at his doctor once more hesitating. He wanted to ask but he also didn't for it would be giving him a false hope that it could stick next time and he took a breath. "Is there anvay ve can try again vhen he's fully healed? Is that something ve can try for again und possibly be successful at?"

The doctor looked hesitant before he folded his fingers together. "Vell, ja, you can most certainly try again! Just give it the month or two before you go try. However, I can't tell you if it's going to be successful for I don't have that type of certainty for you und your husband, for that I'm sorry, but you can still try! You never know!" The doctor offered when he then looked hesitant once more and stood nudging his glasses up then looked at Germany. "I vould seek therapy, however, for Mr. Vargas might become severely depressed. I only say that because most of the vomen I see vho've had miscarriages before become very depressed, self harm themselves or just never recover, alvays hesitant of trying again und denied the therapy. There are vomen who accepted the therapy und it turned out beautiful for them! They healed und tried on, married, had more children than they expected und they saw the therapy as an amazing coping mechanism during that dark period in their life. I'm not saying the bounced back instantly but it helped them a lot."

Germany's eyes dropped to the picture frame on the doctor's desk, not for the first time, and blinked just a bit. The photo was of him and a beautiful woman with wavy black hair and large gray eyes, three children between them ranging from that blonde of their father to the black of their mother, eyes ranging from blue to gray as well and her stomach extended outward. Germany then smiled bleakly standing up as well. "I'm guessing your vife is vun of the vomen that took the therapy, right?"

Hans blinked at the Nation's spot on guess and he then smiled looking down at his photo, moving a hand through his hair. "Ja. She vas my patient at first, bad relationship und had a miscarriage due to physical harm. It took her months, even two years after ve got married, before ve had our eldest girls und it took her another year or two before trying for another baby. She vas very hesitant, even efter the therapy, but I could see it helped her beautifully." He replied then looked at Germany with a soft smile on his lips. "I've looked after your boys for five years now, I can tell you right now that it's not all hopeless vhen you have two beautiful children already. If he vants the therapy he can take it but I have a feeling Mr. Vargas vill either bounce back on his own or need much support for the next month or so. Don't give up on a baby, Mr. Beilschmidt, just because of one miscarriage. If it vere that vay I never vould have had my youngest son und daughter or decide on another baby vith my vife."

"I'll talk vith Feliciano. I'll just have to time it carefully, it can't be so soon aftervards." He murmured then turned to the door walking out with the doctor staying behind sighing sadly rubbing his hands over his face sitting back down making the chair lightly buckle. Germany walked towards the sound of sobbing and opened the door finding Italy laying in the hospital bed sobbing into his hands as he laid there and Germany swore he almost felt his heart shatter in his chest when he walked forward making the Italian look up with tears dripping down his cheeks when fresh tears welled at the sight of the blonde. "Let's go, sveetheart. Let's go home, Feli, und put the boys to bed, alright?"

"Si." It was barely audible making Germany want to cry when he bent scooping up his husband who clung to Germany resting his wet cheek against his shoulder, the tears dripping effortlessly now, his amber eyes glittering with them, and Germany felt each tear as a shot into his body. He hated it.

He had to take a breath feeling the heavy weight of tears on his eyes when he walked out into the waiting room where Giovanni and Wolfram now sat up looking groggy, sleepy, and he gestured with his head for them to follow when he noticed the look on his son's faces. Giovanni's were sad, so terribly sad as the leaked their tears down his cheeks and even Wolfram was crying, his anguish the same as his parents but they were all for different reasons. Germany and Italy were grieving for the miscarriage, even if it hadn't been that far along, it still hurt that Italy lost a child so early and the twins were upset because their mother was still crying so much and they had no clue as to WHY he was so sad. The boys walked ahead of their parents with their silence hanging heavier than any other silence before but Germany was strangely grateful his sons had caught on to some extent to stay quiet as he held Italy a little tighter as they walked towards the car where. He unlocked the door watching the boys climb up with little grunts as he placed Italy in the passenger seat, strapping him in noticing he wasn't crying anymore right then he just looked...blank.

Like all the lights were on but no one was home. He helped the boys strap into their seats then shut the doors and climbed into the drivers seat looking at Italy resting his head against the window now looking out when he turned the car on, pulling out of the parking spot, and tightened his hands on the steering wheel. He wished he could offer some kind of relief to his husband but he couldn't think of a single thing for he felt like he too had been deprived of a spot that could have been filled but didn't come to be and it hurt, even if the baby would have just been a mere clump of cells he knew to Italy it was still a baby. Sighing out to himself he drove at a much saner, normal speed home and he couldn't help taking peeks at his husband out of the corner of his eye and knew no matter what he felt probably paled in comparison to how Italy must be feeling and he tightened his fingers around the steering wheel one more time then focused on driving home.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six - FraNada

Pulling on his coat Canada smoothed his hair then checked his phone looking at the time and he walked into the living room doorway hesitating before clearing his throat. "Er, Francis, I have an ultrasound today." France looked up at this then blinked looking at his fiancee who blushed, lightly patting his little bump, pressing his lips together for a moment. "I was wondering if, um, you w-would like to come with me?"

France blinked again then smiled standing up moving his hand through his hair then threw his arms out like he was welcoming a hug and smiled. "But of course, mon amour!" He declared with such flare that Canada looked at the man laughing out weakly for a moment then grinned at the French man. "I'll 'ave Austynn come with us this time so 'e can see 'is little sibling! I'm sure 'e will get quite the kick out of it! I'll go get 'im and 'ave 'im get 'is coat and shoes on for you! I'll get my own coat and shoes on as well then we'll be read to 'ead out!"

"Merci, Francis~" Canada walked into the room smiling when he pressed a kiss against his cheek then smiled looking at France, admiring the shade of his blue eyes for a moment or two while being so close. Then France did the expected which was tug of his coat near his throat, tugging him closer and he was enveloped in a rather warm, purposeful kiss that had his stomach squirming in the best way possible and he'd be lying if he didn't immediately invest himself into it. He was then pulled the last few steps between France and himself to his lap where he pushed his book off his lap in favor of kissing the Canadian yet again which Canada was very much in favor of as he swept his fingers through France's blonde locks, twisting them into the locks happily. Then the phone shrilled out making them jump apart and Canada sighed but smiled lightly stroking his finger around the shape of France's mouth. "I'll get the phone while you get Austynn."

"I'll be right back then~" France purred making the Canadian giggle happily when he was getting kisses peppered over his face, his neck and along his jaw so quickly he was again finding himself sinking into France with a joyful edge when he pressed his own kiss against France's cheek which had a little stubble to it and he chuckled. "I'll shave my cheeks but my 'onorful 'air on this beautiful chin of mine shall stay, oui?" It was like he asked Canada for his permission as he nuzzled the edge of his jaw while Canada giggled at the hair on France's chin tickling his skin slightly.

"Oui~ Now go, get Austynn ready!" He got out in giggles as he clung to France instead and the French man made a rather attractive growling purring noise that got his heart beating quicker and he laughed softly twisting his fingers into France's blonde locks softly. He sighed when France instead kissed him a third time like he had no intentions of moving again and Canada giggled softly again indulging himself in the kiss just like the other two, clinging to his fiancee feeling that little lick, that little throb of arousal that promised to turn into something bigger. From France's new urgency he must have felt it and Canada was twisting to get closer to him, his arms tightening around him when he felt his arousal trembling, ready to fan out inside of his stomach and burn him alive when the phone rang making the French man growl as he pulled away. "I have to get it."

"I'll disable that stupid phone if I 'ave to." France growled then pulled away sighing, taking a breath, like he was attempting to calm himself when Canada stood up and held his hand out to France helping the shorter nation up and he then squeezed his hand lifting it up pressing a kiss to the back of the Canadian's hand. "I'll go and get Austynn ready, you answer that damned phone and when we get 'ome Austynn can play outside for a bit while I get to play with you, sound fair?"

"Francis, we can always wait until to- Never mind!" He quickly broke his sentence off at the smoldering, burning look in France's eyes before the man drifted away sighing again and Canada then scowled at the phone that continued ringing for the third time with no break in sight. He walked forward groaning to himself hearing France upstairs chattering to Austynn who was babbling back to him and he abruptly hated the phone feeling it wouldn't be that big of a deal to disable the phone for a single day. "Bonjour, Williams residence, Mathieu spe-"

"Mattie! Jesus, I've been trying the past ten minutes to get ahold of you! You are never going to guess what!" America shouted excitedly making Canada pull the phone away from his ear slightly, wincing at the shouting on the other end of the phone even if he knew it must be important for America to spam call him. Then again America did this every other day of the year it would seem for some reason or another and it wasn't that Canada _hated_ that his brother called so often he just wished that, well, his brother wouldn't call so often! "Mattie! Did you hear me? England's pregnant! He's pregnant!"

"Oh, awesome! Baby number three, huh? You guys are really churning out the babies, aren't you?" Canada questioned sitting on the couch again crossing his arm lightly bouncing his foot a few times when he looked up at the ceiling wondering what France was doing. "What are you hoping the baby will be? Another boy or another girl?"

"I'm honestly hoping for another girl! I actually have a few names picked out for both genders to give to England to debate when the time comes!"

"Are they video game related?"

"...No. I have two different names that I'm going to give England." That made Canada smirk.

"Oh really! And what names would those be, Alfred?"

"Alexander if it's a boy, Elizabeth if it turns out to be another girl!"

"As in Alexander Hamilton, one of the Founding Fathers?" He felt his smirk growing as America laughed uncomfortably that Canada got it so easily. Then he blinked pausing his foot from bouncing and then scratched his cheek raising a brow even if his brother couldn't see it. "And Elizabeth as in Queen Elizabeth, right?"

"Yeees. Yeah! Totally!" America cheerfully but cautiously replied with that tinny laugh that just inspired the knowledge that his brother was grasping at straws. He blinked then looking over to see Austynn bouncing down the stairs running for the front door then squealing when France ran forward sweeping him up into his arms making Canada smile. "I'm seriously hoping this kid is a girl, I have enough of a handful with Liam being the way he is half the time. Another girl will be pretty nice! It'll also raise the girl count of Nations up, wouldn't it?"

"Oui, it would! But I am glad you're having another baby, Alfie, it'll be nice if mine and yours are born around the same time! I mean, Austynn and Liam already get along rather well who knows how the new round will do together! Maybe they'll be just as close!" He looked over when France beamed at Austynn who was settled on the man's hip despite being seven, his cheeks were a bright red but his eyes glittered with happiness and France then jingled the keys raising a blonde brow at Canada. "I hate to cut this short but I have to get to my appointment, but I'll talk to you later!"

"Good for you! Jump on Skype when you get home and show me some ultrasounds pictures! It'll be a while before we can even see anything on our ultrasounds and I want to see my niece or nephew!" America ordered with such a false sense of duty in his voice that Canada blinked a few times. Then he burst into loud uproarious laughter that was then echoed by America, their laughs nearly identical in sound and the rhythm of them that it was often scary how similar both Canada and America sounded when compared to one another and how similar they appeared. Then again it was never surprising as most brothers _did_ sound and look alike but with the Canadian and the America together it was just down right startling how similar they were to one another. "Well I'll let ya go! Bye, dude!"

"Au revoir, talk to you later!" Canada then hung up the phone, standing up from his seat then walked over hanging the phone on the hook stretching his arms above his head groaning for a moment then turning around facing his fiancee and son who both watched him rather intently. He walked over smiling when he bent to get his shoes on, tying the laces tightly, then stood straightening his coat out and smiled taking France's hand smiling brighter at the man who squeezed his hand once raising a brow.

"Ready now, mon amour?" France asked tilting his head slightly looking at the Canadian who giggle when France stroked a piece of his platinum hair softly, carefully and he then grinned at the Canadian and pressed a kiss against Austynn's head then put him down. Austynn grabbed France's hand when he pulled the door open running out onto the walk path with a cry of excitement on his lips as the snow crunched under his shoes joyfully and Canada had that affectionate glow in his violet eyes that France so adored to see.

"Ready."

* * *

Hospitals, to the Canadian, all seemed the same to him at this point in his life that when he'd been left in the room with France sitting in the chair next to the examination table, Austynn next to him looking around the room and it's equipment with bright sparkling eyes he honestly nearly laughed at the wide eyed awe on his son's face. He smiled at the sight, the smell of that lemony antiseptic was like a light fog in the air coating everything, especially the examination table beneath him that crinkled with paper each time he moved even the slightest bit and he couldn't help wondering when the doctor would be coming in to get this done with. Not that he was impatient!

He just wanted to see how his baby was and then head out again to get some shopping done before heading home to Skype with America, it was all he wanted to accomplish then but he had to admit the excitement was squirming in his stomach lowly with the thought of hearing the heart beat soon enough. Looking at France now made Canada happy, overjoyed even, to see his fiancee sitting there when Canada thought he'd have to sneak around and hide from his fiancee until it was too late but there he sat flipping through a magazine staring idly at the words before flipping a page and he smiled. He jumped to attention when the door opened revealing his own personal doctor, Samuel Lavertue, and he smiled holding a clipboard in his hand that he then put in the plastic slot by the door and smiled at Austynn.

"Bonjour, Mr. Williams! I see we're doing an ultrasound today, oui?" He questioned to which Canada nodded and he then smiled opening the cabinet grabbing an unlabeled bottle Canada knew well enough to be the gel and he had Canada roll his shirt above his stomach to which the gel was squirted onto his side which felt hot to Canada making him blink. Setting up the monitor, the transducer, he looked over letting it power up when the doctor smiled at Austynn who waved excitedly."Bonjour, little Austynn! It's been a long time since I've seen you! Last time I saw you you were just a little itty bitty, tiny little baby!"

"Really? You knew me all the way back then? Wow!" Austynn's eyes widened at the thought of someone knowing him longer than he could remember and he smiled brilliantly then turned to his mother. "Mama, is that true? Did he really know me when I was a baby? That's so cool if it's true!" Canada laughed which made his stomach tremble with the movement and even France chuckled pulling Austynn onto his lap softly hushing him gently stroking his hair gently making the boy smile. He settled into his father's lap happily with his father playing with his hair slightly making the boy smile charmingly as he finally quieted down but watched the doctor moving the transducer around on his mother's stomach spreading the hot gel over his stomach. "What's that?"

"Hm? Oh this is something doctors use that can help either look at the baby in your mother's belly or hear the baby's heart beat from inside." Dr. Lavertue replied then smiled watching the gray images on the screen, all being the usual, all showing the same thing Canada had expected to see. He used enough pressure to see in but not so much that it would be uncomfortable for Canada who watched the transducer moving over his stomach even if there was no actual baby to view quite yet there was a splotch he recognized as the baby itself however. "Well, it's looking well! You're doing just fine and the baby seems to be growing at a steady and well pace so far which is absolutely amazing! Now, before we wipe the gel off would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Oui!" Canada chirped out making the doctor smile and France was placing Austynn on his hip stepping close to Canada offering his hand who took it. It wasn't like he needed support or emotional support at that moment but the feel of France's hand in his was so appreciated he felt his heart warm at the sensation. His wedding ring on his hand flashed in the lighting as Austynn stared at the black and gray screen, squinting at the blob that was his younger sibling looking utterly confused as to how that was a baby and Canada giggled.

The doctor picked the transducer off of his stomach to flick a switch then placed it back down on Canada's stomach rolling it around and it took just a moment or two but there was the quiet but distinct sound of a tiny little heart beat. It was faint in some places but when the doctor rolled over just the right spot it came loud and clear, strong even which had Canada beaming with pride at the sound of his little one's strong heart. "There it is! I don't think in all my years of medical practice I've ever heard a baby's heartbeat come across so vitally. In fact, I'd dare say tha-" He stopped. Canada blinked looking at the man then down at his stomach feeling an icy stab of anxiety.

"What? What is it? Is there something wrong? Is it bad for a baby's heart to be so strong?" Canada babbled out looking at the doctor feeling his brows coming together and France squeezed his fiancee's hand looking at him worriedly before Canada squeezed back displaying, for just a moment, the strength of his brother. He took a breath trying to calm down but it was hard when he was gripping France's hand tighter making the poor man flinch at the painful grip that Canada had but he endured it beautifully. "Is the baby injured? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, non! I'm sorry it took me a bit to answer or that I cut off. I worried you for no reason, for that I am very sorry, Mr. Williams but it's just that something took me by surprise! If you listen very very closely when I moved the transducer this way, it's not that loud as the other, but it's definitely there! Listen hard but I'm very very sure I just heard a second heart beat!" Dr. Lavertue exclaimed as he rolled the transducer in the position he explained when Canada strained his ears for a moment then he caught it. It definitely was softer than the other heart beat and he felt his jaw at what this meant, just what he was to expect. "From the sound and how muffled it slightly is, I think that it's placed more towards the back of the, er, womb behind this other strong heart beat. It would make sense as sometimes twins hide behind one another and it doesn't become evident until the birth or later ultrasounds when the babies are much bigger. Now, don't get me wrong, I may be wrong but I'd risk my career to say there is a separate heartbeat in there."

"Wait! Wait, wait, 'old on just one moment!" France finally got out in a tight, clenched voice putting Austynn down who looked up at his father who suddenly looked pale as he held his hands up, tugging his from Canada's gently, and took a France was never slow but it felt like one moment he'd been as excited as Canada at hearing that strong little heart beat, he'd even been proud for a moment over the sound of it and then the next moment there was a second heartbeat? There was twins? He felt his head swaying as he looked at the doctor who was staring at France concernedly, putting the transducer down wiping off Canada's stomach who shoved his shirt down and sat up looking at France cautiously. "You're telling me, right 'ere and now, that there are _two_ babies in there? There's _twins?_ "

There was a hesitation from the room when Austynn moved back just a few steps staring at his father with wide eyes and France felt like his legs were dissolving underneath him, the room was swinging side to side too suddenly and Canada was staring at him with concern. "Yes, Mr. Bonnefoy, but I think you ought to sit down and take some even breathes." Dr. Lavertue advised stepping forward just a bit, not enough to crowd the French man and even Canada was looking at him with the anxiety written on his pale features.

"Francis, amour, you don't look good at all. Please, sit down, please! Are you okay, amour?" Canada hesitated then reached his hands out towards France who was babbling under his breath, sounding breathless at the same time, about two babies, about twins, and Canada felt his anxiety spike then. "Francis, please sit down!" He cried looking at his fiancee who was pressing a hand against his forehead as though a sudden and rather intense headache had just gripped it in it's tight grasp. Then, in a moment Canada would ever in a million years forget, he saw any other color drain from France's face with his lips trembling when his eyes rolled back and fluttered shut as his legs gave out from underneath him." _France!_ "

In that moment Francis Bonnefoy, personification of the great and splendid France, the one who'd fought in bloody battles in his life and shrugged at like they were nothing, was finally down for the count in a dead faint.

* * *

There was an annoying beeping, high and clear in his ear that made his brows pull together tightly, and he wanted nothing more than to ask Canada to turn it off when he felt the uncomfortable sensation of a rather firm mattress beneath his back rather than the soft mattress he owned at home and he grit his teeth when he opened his eyes only to be assaulted by bright fluorescent lights. He cringed into the pillow squinting against the lights that seemed to burn as bright as miniature lights in his eyes that stabbed and seemed to burn his eyes eagerly ash e reached his hands up rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes fiercely. He scrubbed them for a few moment, soothing an itch he hadn't known had been there before hand and he yawned before he could help himself when he shifted hating how sore his body felt.

Like he'd been sleeping for hours and he hadn't moved even once during that time but if it was true then it'd make sense as to why his body was so tight and sore. He probably would have complained to the next nurse he saw but it was the wide violet eyes filled with concern so fierce it made tears shine in his eyes made him stop from doing such a thing, his platinum locks appearing glossy under the lights, his engagement ring glinting on his finger like a playful wink. He then noticed a second pair of concerned violet eyes focused on him intensely, his little face tight with the emotion as he stared at his father worriedly, just like his mother, and it made him blink a few times seeing these worried and scared faces next to him when he cracked a little awkward smile.

"Francis, are oyu okay? Francis?" Canada shot the question out quickly picking up France's hand surprising him at the tightness of his hold and he clung to it fiercely. "Oh, Francis, ça va? Comment vous sentez-vous? Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu m'as fait peur! Ne refais plus jamais ça!" Frane blinked at the rapid french that spilled out of Canada who clung to the hand tightly like he might never hold it again and that made France's heart ache then with a grief that gripped him tightly for a moment at the look on his little Canadian's face. Especially when he noticed tears resting on Canada's pale lashes threatening to spill over, his violet eyes shimmering with them and it made his guilt balloon in his chest so tightly he felt he'd explode.

France blinked for a moment, tried to swallow but cringed when he realized just how damn dry his throat was and he looked at Canada again who was staring at him anxiously. "I'm fine, mon amour, I'm in perfect 'ealth I promise you." It hurt like pins lodged in his throat when he spoke and he tried clearing his throat which just registered that pain in his throat.

"I'll have a nurse bring you some water! I'm sorry, I didn't even think on if you'd be thirsty or not!" Canada babbled before he tugged his hand away standing up making the legs of his chair screech against the floor as he walked out of the room, the door opening then closing behind him. He sighed looking at his son who climbed onto the bed wordlessly to lay next to him and he wrapped his arm around Austynn, rubbing his back comfortingly and squeezed him making his arm bunch slightly shoving his shoulder towards his cheek affectionately and he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

He could feel his son's worry, his concern and anxiety at seeing France laying in the bed and he wanted to put that at ease but he was distracted when Canada walked in holding a cup of water and a container of water in the other hand but it was the cup that he was reaching up to grab and he forgot all about touching when he chugged the water. It was as blissfully cold as water over a dessert, it felt absolutely wonderful on his dry throat and mouth as he chugged it down then holding the cup for more water that Canada poured him and he chugged it down just like the first cup admiring and loving the cold path that spread through his chest and pooled into his stomach. He had to catch his breath when that drowning sensation came over him and he then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand looking at Canada. "So what 'appened? Why am I in a bed?" He asked taking another sip of the water slowly, restraining himself from just slamming it down in one go.

Canada blinked then shifted playing with his fingers for a moment then twisting his ring anxiously it seemed before he looked up hesitantly. "Um, well, you fainted." Canada replied awkwardly when he saw the humor in France's blue eyes, the laugh on his lips that rang with doubt and Canada cleared his throat. "You fainted at the ultrasound, you just fell back and hit your head pretty hard so I'm honestly surprised you haven't noticed anything about that yet. You did that when you found we were having twins and that was around three hours ago! Austynn and I got lunch at the hospital cafeteria but I'm grateful you're awake! The doctors said you'd be okay to go home when you woke up though!"

France blinked a few times looking at Canada who was staring at him anxiously, his brows pulled together and he took a deep breath shifting in the bed with Austynn cuddled into his side when he fought a strange urge to yawn out even though he just woke after being out for three hours from what Canada said. "I guess the news just took me by surprise! To think, we of all people are getting twins." He murmured then looked at Canada's troubled face and then jerked to fix his sentence when he reached out cupping Canada's face. "Oh, non! Non, not in a bad way, mon amour! It's just, well, twins! I simply cannot believe that! It's amazing, 'owever, that we are 'aving them! It's beautiful! Plus, I doubt Angleterre could _ever_ 'ope to pull off twins!"

That pulled a giggle out of Canada as he looked at his fiancee, covering his hand then turning his cheek into his palm soaking up the warmth. While he normally would scold France for bashing England in anyway sometimes the things he said just tickled something inside of the Canadian and he couldn't think of a single thing in England's defense. It wasn't that he hated the English man or anything of the sort! In fact, they were on great terms! It was just when he'd been "married" to France for that time that Canada hated how the Frenchman would show up to his home in tears half the time for at that moment in time he truly did have feelings for England and the way the man was cheating on France with his brother just had him gritting his teeth even then. He loved England as a potential in-law, as a person, just hated what he put France through. "Don't be mean to England, Francis! After all, we need to bring him by there anyways, America demands to see his little nephew in person now."

"Is it because we are in an 'opsital now? My, should I be 'onored that Amérique is concerned for moi?" France questioned with a grin on his face that had Canada giggling yet again with Austynn chiming in this time as he looked at his father happily. "I'll bet my entire income as a Nation that Angleterre is beside 'imself with the invitation, isn't 'e? All because 'is children enjoy my presence!" Austynn nuzzled his cheek happily against his father's chest who smiled at his son then caressed his hand over the platinum blonde locks. "I'm so glad you look so much like your mère, it truly is a gift."

"You only like that he looks so much like me because England tolerates him better, right?" Canada asked standing up holding France's hand now raising a brow at his fiancee who laughed weakly looking up at Canada and he sighed out then shaking his head. "You two really need to get along better. If not for me and Alfred, then for Liam, Jolene, Austynn and the twins we'll be having in a matter of months! Just try for me, please?" For as long as he could honestly and truly remember France and England never got along, the tension growing horrible to a hatred when France helped his brother gain independence, but lately since they had children whatever dislike between them in present times intensified as they always called up the other to brag about something their children did and rubbed it in one another's face. Canada hated it but he couldn't stop it half the time.

"I'll try, mon amour, I promise! I just don't know what 'e will do if one of the twins looks like me! 'e will probably keel over and die to think that the moment we get married Amérique will 'ave a nice or nephew who looks like _me!_ And if they get married then I bet you anything Angleterre will also be beside 'imself when we are in-laws!" France laughed at the thought like it was some kind of victory against England and Canada simply rolled his eyes at his fiancee who smiled happily at Canada. "Now, when can I leave? It is quite the drive to Amérique's 'ome is it not?"

"Oui, it is a bit of a drive. I'll go let the doctor know you're up and well, get you discharged and we'll be on our way to Alfred's." Canada placed his hands on his hips looking at his son and fiancee for a moment or two as France sipped his water looking all too well the picture of innocent to him. "Please, I'm begging you once more, be nice when we get there, alright? We're just visiting to tell Alfred the news and then we're heading home afterwards for dinner because I _know_ how you feel about England's cooking."

"Merci, for taking pity on me, mon amour! Merci!" France cried out with a sigh like it was the greatest gift Canada was giving him making him giggle happily, at the man and his theatrics. Even Austynn giggled in his father's arms who smiled down at him and kissed the top of his glossy head again. "Je t'aime, mon doux Mathieu."

Canada swore if he could feel more love than he could right then he would but his heart ached horribly at the amount of love, the amount of affection, that poured into his heart with no restraint that he almost felt like crying out of the pure intense emotion. He smiled brightly at France who was watching him worriedly, no doubt seeing the sheen of tears, and Canada opened the door. "Je t'aime tellement, mon bel amour." France blushed at the words, another treat that nearly tipped the tears on Canada's lashes and for the first time ever he just had to turn away from his fiancee, away from his son, before he burst into a million pieces from the sheer shining beauty of the love in his chest.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven - SpaMano

It was a quiet morning, peaceful even that when Romano's lashes fluttered he felt a small wavering curiosity in his chest as to WHY he'd woken if this was the atmosphere of the morning and then he felt the arm around his waist stroking his hip softly like he was some kind of cat to be idly pet. Then he felt the lips at his neck softly fluttering against the back of his neck, near the side of his neck when he shifted and hair tickled his face softly as he groaned pulling away from those fluttering lips to shove his face firmly to the pillow and yanking the blankets over his head as the arm remained like a warm snake around his waist. The sun was bright in the room, slanting across the bed like a glowing beam that hurt Romano's eyes enough to drag a whine out of him from the throbs his eyes gave so suddenly at the shift of light and he heard the twittering of birds outside when Spain chuckled softly before pulling away making another whine at the lack of warmth when he took in what his ears missed.

There was quiet, barely audible music playing from somewhere in the room and the bed bounced when Spain moved off of it walking across the floor with soft muted steps and the music was then turned up just a few notches. Romano noticed it was one of those songs that started slow, that was quiet until it would grow to something dance able and he shivered lightly at the cool air of the cool air outside of the blankets when he peeked out to see Spain shaking his hips lightly to the music in just the right places as the tempo of the song began kicking up. He blushed watching the hip shakes, mesmerized for a moment, then yanked the blankets over his head when Spain turned to grin at him and he felt his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of Spain actually coming onto the bed and then confronting Romano's blatant gawking he'd done just then of the Spaniard's hips. Then, deep to his core, Romano felt pretty tempted to peek again when he heard the fabric swishing as it was pulled on and he feigned sleep best as possible while biting his lip.

"Lovi~ Are you up yet?" Spain questioned in a happy chirping tone while walking over to the bed sitting down on the edge near Romano's stomach, the space a perfect spot. "Lovi?" It was strange hoe he could still be so shy around Spain when the man was his damn husband! How? There was then a dramatic, playful sigh and he swore the way his ears picked it up it'd be the reaction of a dogs ears perking up then turning to the sound of his voice. "Fine, if you're not awake, then I can just vent. You know, I was remembering the very first night you and I were together when you asked for that very first time if you could be on top that time! Oh, that night you were so very cute! Your special curl was in a heart but it was all scrunched up like you were upset, your face was all red and sweaty, one eye squinting while you clenched your jaw so tight just trying to make it feel as good for me as it did for you! You tried so hard you nearly forgot about the passion and the pleasure for yourself!"

Alright, there was a moment in everyone's life to say enough was enough. _This_ was one of those moments and Romano bolted up to bed thinking that enough was quite enough, his hazel eyes flaring with his anger as his jaw clenched for a moment, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and his curl was scrunched up as he slapped Spain's shoulder hard making the Spaniard laugh. That did it! Enough! "It was my _first time_ topping, you bastard!" He shouted out whacking the back of his head making the Spaniard whine but it was _nothing_ compared to the Italian's embarrassment he felt when the door, which they left open last night half way, revealed a sleepy Cristiano rubbing his eye.

"Topping for what? Mama, what does that mean?" Cristiano asked innocently with sleep clinging to his voice when he dropped his hand from his eye squinting at his mother for a moment then tilting his head slightly while Romano sucked air in so fast it sounded like a hiss. His enraged, burning eyes could have cut through Spain if they'd been physical when he caught sight of that rather smug grin on his husband's lips and he was tempted horribly to remove that damn grin off of his stupid face! He instead turned slamming his face into the pillow, cheeks burning for two separate reasons it seemed, his emotions going haywire as he yanked the sheets above his head covering himself thoroughly and Cristiano ran into the room. "Mama!"

Spain laughed then, cheerfully and carelessly, his green eyes sparkling with humor as he looked at Cristiano then patted Romano's back. "Lovino~! You need to come back out, our cute baby wants you!" He grinned happily now at his son who stared at the lump that was his mother when Spain got up walking to the dresser brushing out his hair noting how it was getting just a little long now. Romano on the other hand stayed in his position as he kept his burning face hidden while scrunching his eyes closed at the strange, very strange, urge to cry into the pillow and for a moment he felt the heavy weight of tears. For some reason a childish part of his mind was angry - no furious, no _enraged_ and upset at the mere thought, the insinuation, that Spain was for some reason making fun of Romano when he'd done something for the very first time and it hurt his ego pretty badly. And this was first thing in the morning.

"Mama? Won't you come out? What's wrong?" Cristiano asked tugging on the blanket tentatively looking at the lump that was his mother when Romano shifted the blanket just enough to look at his son without Spain noticing and Cristiano gasped out feeling like someone just struck him in the heart. His mother's eyes were wet, the hazel standing out due to it, and his own eyes widened when he stood on his toes to reach his mother's back better then proceeded to start patting his back softly, comfortingly as he whimpered quietly at the thought of his mother in distress somehow. "Oh, Mama, it's okay! I promise! I'm sure Papa didn't mean to make you sad! He was just playing!"

Spain spun so quickly the brush dropped from his fingers as he looked at his son who looked rather upset now and patting Romano's blanketed back softly while his husband shifted just a bit under the blankets. The tears that hung in Cristiano's eyes were easy to imagine in Romano's and Spain felt that horrible, gut wrenching guilt as he walked over to the bed watching the head movement of Romano hiding his face once more when he got down on his knees next to Cristiano who looked at him with wide eyes. "Go brush your teeth, Cris, Papa's going to apologize to Mama." He whispered then pressed a kiss against Cristiano's temple when he then placed a hand on his father's shoulder squeezing the fabric of his shirt gently.

"Are you sure? You don't need me for back up?" He questioned whispering back to his father watching him nod gently and Spain smiled at the curiosity burning in his son's identical green irises that burned with curiosity for a moment. He then nodded at his father, giving him a confident look before rushing to the door while Spain stood up stretching then sat on the bed again making Romano roll back and forth gently for a moment and Cristiano reached up shutting the door. He then walked to the door when his son ran down the hall away from the room, flicking the lock with a click that filled the room save for the quiet music that still played through the room softly and he walked back sitting right down in his spot once again.

"Lovi~ I'm sorry, I shouldn't have upset you. Can you forgive me?" Romano just shoved his face into the pillow deeper if that was possible and fought the urge to lift his head for his breath the space of his face much too hot and damp, aching for a clear cool breathe but he also didn't want to lift his head which left him fighting the urge to do it.

He screeched wordlessly when he was being flipped over suddenly with a weight on the bed dipping, bouncing the bed only to end with a weight being on his hips and he looked up to see those wickedly green glinting eyes of his husband as his face burn. He felt like a flipped turtle as he watched his husband warily, his brows coming together tightly while his curl scrunched with the anxiety he felt bubbling in his chest and he obviously hadn't been watching his hand close enough for the fingers rubbing themselves under his curl made him jerk like all his muscles were tensing. Air hissed down his throat when his hips raised to buck Spain off instinctively he released a weak moan instead when Spain's fingers rubbed the scrunched curl between his fingers softly but irritation burst through him with one movement.

Spain pulled on his curl fiercely, roughly, like he was trying to yank it from his very scalp and electricity was firing down his body from his head and he squirmed. "Chigi!" He shrieked the word slapping Spain's hand away hard as he dared making his husband laugh loudly while his face burned. He glared up at his husband who smiled brightly don't at him with pure happiness. "Don't _do_ that, you bastard! Do it again and I'll bite your goddamn fingers off for touching it! Leave me alone!"

"Oh, Lovi! I said I was sorry! Te amo mucho, cariño~ Te amo, Lovi~" Spain crooned the words as Romano blushed fiercely at his words, crossing his arms over his chest tightly like he was trying to keep himself from reaching out towards Spain. He yelped when his arms were pulled away from his chest and his husband leaned forward laying out on top of him, happily fitting himself against Romano save for the soft bulging curve of his stomach that pressed against Romano's own flat stomach and he looked away from Spain so it wouldn't become clear what burned through him. Spain, on the other hand, smirked for he just knew his husband that well and played with his hair for a moment which got him a glare."Oh! Is it turning you on, little Lovi, that you can feel my belly? That the baby is getting so big my stomach is curving now? Is it arousing to know your baby is inside me right now, hmm?"

Romano wanted this morning to be over when he felt a wave of embarrassment roll over him and he just wished he could turn to dust right then and there. Each time his husband spoke he just wished it would be something normal but nope! It just _had_ to be something hopelessly arousing for the poor Italian, didn't it? "Shu-Shut up, you stupid bastard! That's not it at fucking all!" Romano yelled with his cheeks burning a fierce red against his olive skin, his brows pulled together tightly making him look pissed and his lips now pressed together tightly when he clenched his jaw for a moment. Spain leaned in, his breath brushing over those tightly pinched lips, and he grinned kissing the corner of his lips.

"Look at you! All embarrassed and flustered~ Don't you remember during your pregnancy how I could barely keep my hands off of you? It was incredibly arousing seeing seeing you grow bigger and bigger with my baby, the way you were just glowing with joy each time you looked at your belly. It was absolutely amazing seeing you so healthy, glowing with pregnancy, how you were so sweet and cute it was nearly too much for me each and every day! Do you understand, even a bit, how I felt? I'm not even that big and I can tell you feel it too~" Spain got out in a murmur when he pressed his lips against Romano's jackrabbit fast pulse flickering in his throat and he heard Romano's breath hitch when he adjusted his hips slightly to press his pelvis against Romano's. He grinned feeling the shiver roll over the Italian, his hand reaching down stroking up his thigh while Romano sighed.

"Is this your way of just saying you're in the mood right now?" Romano snapped with a huffing breath as he looked at the Spaniard who smiled sheepishly at the Italian and Romano fought the urge to roll his eyes at the sight of his husband's sheepish face. However, with his words tugging at him, the Italian couldn't help wondering if he looked as cute as Spain did when his hormones controlling him in the second month of his own pregnancy with Cristiano at the time and then blushed again realizing in the moment nothing would be cuter than Spain's sheepish face.

He laughed softly massaging Romano's thigh happily. "Maybe!" He chirped with a soft laugh when he then lifted himself on his arm he braced above Romano's head looking down at him smiling with that same sheepish edge to it and Romano sighed out. He then caught the blush on Spain's lightly tanned skin that would no doubt grow to a much deeper tan in the summer and Romano felt like they were playing the parts of two blushing virgins in bed, unsure of where to go or how to continue onward now that their arousal was confirmed. He looked away for a moment then looked up at Spain with a pout on his face sighing.

"Okay, fine, hurry up then. We can't take our time now that Cristi-" He was cut off when he was lifted over as he was putting his hands above his head like normal, head tipping back when the lift took place and he was finding himself between Spain's legs trembling with the arousal that gripped him. Then he glared down at Spain slapping his chest hard making the man laugh. "Don't fucking do that! Bastard! What the absolute hell was _that_ for?" He demanded looking at his husband who looked slightly embarrassed as he looked up at him.

Then he curled a leg around Romano's waist, knowing he'd gotten dressed for nothing when he'd be getting stripped in a moment or two. "This way, please." He replied in a soft tone looking at Romano when they met eyes for a moment or two silently. Then the Italian looked away with a pout on his face, his cheeks flushed once more with either hand braced on both sides of Spain's head to keep himself balanced in the new position.

"Oh? This way you say! At least you said please! I just don't get it then! I didn't think I was any good being on top." He sniffed sitting on his knees now, a near sneer in his voice as Spain looked up at him blinking for a moment or two, his arms finding their way across his chest as he looked away honestly feeling a bit crushed when he recalled the Spaniard's words. He then saw a look, one Romano hadn't seen in years, cross over the Spaniard's face when he sat up with the Italian still straddling his lap now and pressed his palms against his waist.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded to you, Lovi. It's just, that very first time with you on top, well it was just because you so focused on making it feel good for me, on making it feel pleasurable, it lacked the passion it should have had but that doesn't mean I didn't love it!" He then blushed looking away from Romano who watched those green eyes become hidden for just a moment and only then did he realize just how _good_ it felt to have those eyes on him at all times. "I did love it, Lovi! Don't doubt that, never! You're amazing now, with our practice but you need to really keep on thing in mind and I hope you hear it the right way. It was...er, well it was my first time, in my years as a nation, that I have ever felt such love or even pleasure in lovemaking that I had been part of and there'd been quite a few as you know! Even if you were too focused on making it perfect it was still an amazing night for as it was our first time with you on top." He then looked up at Romano who felt the warmth flushing through him at the weight of those green eyes on him even if he kept his face carefully composed. "Lovi, I-"

Romano swooped forward kissing Spain so fiercely, so passionately it made the Spaniard's head spin from the surprise of it when he was flopping backwards when Romano shifted between his legs and he curled his legs around his waist hugging and tugging him closer to his body. Romano loved the warmth radiating off of Spain's body when he pulled away looking down at the Spaniard who was taking a deep breath staring down at him and those green eyes, beautiful in all their rights, met Romano's. "How long does it take Cristiano to brush his teeth, wash up and get dressed for the day?"

"A while at most."

"Then this'll have to be short and sweet, bastard. I w _ill_ make it up to you later tonight, however~"

Spain shivered but laughed at the insinuation when he was pulling Romano closer smiling brightly. "Hazme el amor, Lovi~"

Romano grinned then pressed a kiss against Spain's throat and laughed softly. "Gladly~"

* * *

Romano hated the fabric of the carpet for it always made him break out and itch when he laid on it for too long but looking down at the paper he was coloring on with his son he knew it'd was just worth it for the time being seeing as Spain could no longer lay on his stomach for a while. "Hey, Mama?" Romano made a noise of acknowledgement when he picked up the red crayon then used it for some shading on the page beneath him and he fought off a yawn. Cristiano seemed to hesitate before he spoke. "What were those sounds you and Papa were making in your room this morning?"

Romano's hand jerked with his shock making a long red line on the paper effectively ruining his picture with that waxy red line and he blushed fiercely when he looked over at Cristiano, already moving to his own knees to dismiss his son, when the boys green eyes pinned him in place. They were wide, curious, and he laughed it off sounding so fake to his own ears as he then picked up a knew paper and leaned against the coffee table this time when his arms began to itch fiercely, horribly and he focused on the tomato shape he was making. "It was absolutely nothing, bebé. In fact, it was just Mama and Papa talking, that's all it was." He replied in a shaking voice when he laughed again only the sound was shaky rather than fake, his face burning uncomfortably.

Cristiano, however, was not satisfied with this answer his mother provided and proceeded to slap his hands over his mother's papers keeping him from coloring and stared at Romano intently. "It sounded like you were hurt and Papa was in pain though! What kind of noises were those, Mama? Why won't you tell me what they were? Are they bad noises you and Papa were making earlier?"

"Um, uh...er, how old are you again?" Romano stuttered out when he realized his paper would be held captive by his son's tiny hands until he answered the questions and he pointed at Cristiano who scowled at his mother showing the Romano side of his personality with impatience building in his little face. It was incredible that, given the situation, Cristiano could be a right little bastard like Romano used to be when he was little.

"I'm six, Mama!"

"Okay." A pause. "Then you're _definitely_ not old enough to know what we were doing."

" _Mama!_ "

"Nope, absolutely not. Color and be a good boy, Cris."

"But I want to know what you were doing! It sounded like you were doing something bad! What was it?"

"Color."

 _"No!"_

Romano looked at his son intently, the boy seeing his mother's anger burning in his eyes like flames, and he clenched his jaw for a moment. Then his eyes narrowed on his son's own burning, hard green ones that were now just as angry as the Italian felt and he took a moment then spoke. "Cristiano, you can either color or go to your room but I am not telling you what Papa and I were doing! That's not something someone as young as you are to know!" Romano snapped looking at his son who was puffing up with anger it seemed then he glared.

"Quiero saber lo que tú y papá estaban haciendo! Soy lo suficientemente mayor! Es estúpido!" Cristiano dissolved into using Spanish as he shouted standing up to his height, stretching high as he could and Romano blinked for a moment then grew angry seeing his son's normally happy, cherub face grow dark and angry. Tears welled in his big green eyes, however, his lower lip trembling when Romano stood up then planted his hands on his hips feeling anger swimming in his chest when his son stared up at him defiantly angry.

" _Room! Now!_ " Romano shouted pointing towards the stairs making those tears bubble quickly then spill down Cristiano's cheeks quickly as he then hiccuped with his anger and threw everything off the table, papers and crayons pelting the couch and he kicked the ones on the floor. _"Oi!"_ He then stomped breaking a few and screamed up at his mother wordlessly when he sniffled, breathing in shakily and he rubbed his wet cheeks but more tears gushed down to replace the ones he wiped away with his anger.

"I hate you! You're stupid! You're not fair!" He screamed at Romano then as the tears hung off his chin when he looked up at Romano and his little shoulders heaved when he sobbed out making pain burn and sear into Romano's chest leaving Romano to deal with it when he ran off. His feet thudded on the stairs going up them then slamming his door shut behind him and before he could help it Romano felt his own lip trembling lightly when he sucked in a breath that threatened to hitch.

He stood there feeling the tremble in his lower lip grow furious as he felt tears bubbling up smearing the colors together and dripping down his cheeks at the mere pain his son had just given him and all because he wouldn't tell his six year old son about sex. _He_ personally felt his son needed to be a bit older before that talk even came up in conversation and the fact his son so freely said he _hated_ Romano was what carved it's pain into his heart while his tears dripped down his neck or off his chin all together. He sucked in a breath that sounded suspiciously like a sob to his own ears when his instincts told him to go, to get out before the walls caved in on him and there was only one place he could think of going, one person who could maybe make him feel better. He scrubbed at his cheeks much like Cristiano had and he walked across the living room to the little key tree and snatched the car keys off of them making them jingle loudly when he walked to the door grabbing the door knob in his hand tightly when he heard feet behind him.

"Lovi? What's going on? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Spain asked as he stepped into the hallway just steps away from Romano who looked like he was trying to close himself off to the Spaniard and he looked towards the stairs where he'd heard the thumps and door slam then at his husband's back again. "Lovi, won't you talk to me?" He asked softly now when he stepped closer towards Romano who recalled that they had all agreed to go to the ultrasound with Spain and that he'd cook lunch today after the appointment. It'd be a late lunch but a lunch all the same. "Where are you going to go, Lovi?"

"I'm going to go to my stupid brother's house for a few hours! Cristiano is pissed because I wouldn't tell him what we were doing this morning in the bedroom and he said he hated me for not telling him what we were doing so I'm going to blow off some steam!" Romano snapped through his gritted teeth when he felt the threat of tears again and he yanked the door open, his fingers clinging to the car keys like they were some kind of life support when he then looked out at the sunny sky outside that promised him freedom. "I'll be back for the ultrasound to pick you guys up. Ti amo, Toni, I'll see you later."

He took off from the doorway like a bullet being released from a gun with Spain shouting his name from behind him in the house and he pressed the button unlocking the car doors with a honk then threw himself into the drivers seat, strapping himself in then speeding backwards out of the drive way and onto the road. Oh, he knew he was running away but he was honestly so upset that he'd come up with the idea to see his idiot younger brother, the northern part of Italy and right now at least he knew he'd be loved by someone there and it was the best plan right then.

* * *

On the drive to his brother's Romano had long since calmed down for the moment that when he pulled into his brother's drive way he was surprised when Italy didn't rush outside like he normally did when Romano showed up as the younger Italian brother always seemed to recognize the sound of Romano's car. He unbuckled his seat belt then climbed out of the car feeling the heavy atmosphere around the home when he reached in plucking his keys out of the ignition turning the car off and shut the door with a slam, locking the doors with a button and then shoved the keys into his pocket. It was strange that no one was running out to meet him like they normally did that when he walked up to the front door, his feet kicking at gravel and loose rocks flinging them forward to the green grass, he wasn't sure if he should just walk in like Italy invited him too or ring the door bell but he decided to go with that option best. He could hear the bell chiming through the large home when the door was unlocked then swinging open with his nephew, Giovanni, standing there looking for every bit the spitting image of his brother right then.

"Uncle Lovi!" Giovanni had a small smile on his lips, his eyes sparkling at his Uncle for a moment or two which had Romano smiling reaching out to ruffle the young boy's hair affectionately, slowly like one would pet a little puppy who soaked up the pets happily and the boy beamed for a moment. If Prussia was Wolfram's favorite Uncle then Romano was Giovanni's favorite Uncle, hand down.

"What's up, squirt? Where's your madre at?" Romano asked looking at his little nephew who seemed to be soaking up the head rubbing, getting lost in it and seemed to be enjoying the motherly touch that Romano always had and it made Giovanni excited each time his Uncle came over and Romano made a soft noise. "Hmm? Where is he?"

"Oh, Mutti is upstairs with Vati right now. He's been really super sad, Uncle. He's been crying a lot." Giovanni mumbled out dazedly as his amber eyes seemed fogged with fatigue, his dark lashes lowering giving him a look Romano would get when his hair was rubbed and played with that while Romano hated it he loved doing it to his nephew who enjoyed it happily. It wasn't known by many people but mostly younger children that he had the best, happiest head rubs known to man and yet that wasn't what Romano's focus was on as he looked at his tired appearing nephew. He frowned for a moment, pausing his hand and marveled at how the brown locks managed to tangle around his fingers and watched Giovanni look up at him curiously.

He shifted then draping his right arm across his knees when he began to rub Giovanni's head once more making the little boy happy. "What do you mean that your madre is sad? What's been going on here lately, squirt?"

"We came home one night and Mutti was bleeding near his thighs and Vati got all scared then took him to the hospital and Mutti's been really, super sad since then and is always in bed half the day. Vati is always trying to get him to leave the bed but he starts crying and when Mutti cries Vati stops trying then goes to his office to do his and Mutti's work but he cries in there too. He's always crying in his office, Uncle." He then looked up at Romano with a sad confusion on his face that looked horribly wrong on such a small boy when he then tilted his head slightly. "Why is Mutti and Vati so sad, Uncle? Should I be sad too? Wolfie doesn't seem to notice how sad they are but we don't know what to do to make Mutti feel better and we thought he'd be happy when we got enrolled to the World Elementary but they're still sad. Why are they still sad?"

"I don't know, squirt, but I think I need to have a serious talk with your madre." Romano got out in a tight voice while he tried to keep the smile on his face as his mind then taking not jumps but _leaps_ of conclusions or accusations about the situation that he was walking into. He knew that, if for some reason, that German bastard had hurt his brother he'd rip him from head to crotch.

"I'll go get them, Uncle!" Wolfram's voice called out from the top of the stairs, his lopsided grin not seeming the same to the Italian and his blue eyes, which were normally as bright as the blue sky outside, were dulled like there was a storm brewing in the poor boy's eyes and even Giovanni's amber eyes were the same but they looked mostly confused. These kids had absolutely no idea what was going on with their parents and Romano was clueless as to what could have happened so he couldn't give them the comfort they must have wanted but one he couldn't give.

"Go do that then, shorty." He pulled his hand from Giovanni's head watching the boy snap to attention looking like his father when he did it then ran into the living room with a wave goodbye at his Uncle who stepped into the house and shut the door. He looked around the normally cheerful house and blinked a few times. "Oi! Fratello, get your lazy ass downstairs! I wanna see you for a few minutes so pull yourself away from that stupid potato lover!" He heard a faint response that didn't sound like the normal, cheerful chirp of his brother but rather a forced echo of that chirping tone and he blinked looking at the stairs squinting. It was like someone replaced his cheerful brother's voice with a mechanical imitation. Then he stepped into view.

Oh, Romano was ready to rip arms and shred faces when he saw his normally put together, stylish younger brother look so-so unlike himself that he was nearly beside himself at the appearance of his younger brother and for a moment he forgot his own son's painful words. Italy's hair was messy, the brown locks messy and oily appearing from lack of washing it seemed, his skin which was normally fairer than Romano's olive complexion but still held the Italian color now seemed white as paper, devoid of any color it seemed. His lips were chapped like he hadn't been drinking much water or picking at the skin and he appeared much thinner than before with bags under the amber eyes that appeared so devoid of any joy at his brother's appearance and the bags under those eyes were so dark there was highlights of purple in those dark smudges. What in the absolute hell had happened to his brother? He knew he must have looked alarm, he knew Italy must have seen the murder in his eyes when his fists clenched in the pockets he'd shoved them into, his teeth gritting fiercely together, his head bowing as he fought to keep his anger in check when he listened to his brother coming down the stairs then walking up to him.

"Fratello, it's really good to see you! I tried calling you a couple of times but I guess you were busy with Cristiano or cleaning the house! I can't believe you drove all the way out here!" Italy exclaimed but it was soft, muted like it was forced and Romano forced his head up meeting those dull amber eyes and he absolutely hated this. He hated his brother who looked dead inside, a mere shadow of who he'd been weeks ago and it killed him. Then Romano walked forward towards the stairs marching up them leaving Italy behind looking confused. "Fratello? Fratello!"

As if he knew where Romano was going he scrambled up the stairs after his brother calling for him but Romano was out for blood right then as he marched down the hall when he caught sight of the one he deemed responsible. " _You!_ " He screamed rushing at the German who looked shocked at the sight of the angry elder Italian, taking in the fire blazing in his hazel eyes that would put even the greatest of forest fires to shame at such a heat. He ran forward taking his hands out of his pockets getting Germany in a moment of shock in an attack that he normally would have seen moments ahead and was instead shocked again when Romano grabbed his shirt then slammed him into the wall. " _You German bastard!_ "

Italy had gotten to the top of the stairs taking in his brother's anger and cried out wordlessly at first then stumbled forward a few steps. "Fratello, don't!" He cried out taking in his elder brother's anger that seemed to blaze like a fire raging out of control, pouring off his body and contaminating the air.

"I want to make something _crystal clear_ with you, got it? My fratello is a cheerful, happy person not this goddamn zombie I saw coming down the stairs!" Romano screamed making Italy flinch as he pulled back then slammed Germany into the wall with a strength that actually hurt the German who felt his back throbbing in pain and it was surprising coming from the Italian brother. They were often seen as a coward, Italy and Romano both, but they both definitely had an intense anger that would rear it's ugly head at the worst of moments. "I never fucking liked you to begin with, you potato eating bastard! _Never!_ I told you over and over again that _you_ were to watch my fucking brother and take care of him no matter _what!_ Now look at him! _Look at him!_ "

Tears hovered on Italy's lashes as he looked at his brother. "Fratello, please, I'm begging you! Stop it!" Italy cried out again with a little sob in his voice but it fell on Romano's deaf ears as Germany's blue eyes locked onto his husband taking in his appearance then looking at Romano once more with pain and shame on his face.

"He is an absolute fucking _wreck! Somebody_ here is going to tell me what the fuck happened and that much is goddamn clear or I'll rip you from head to fucking dick!" He screamed then twisted Germany's shirt in his hands tightly then thumped him against the wall again. "You are doing _nothing_ to help him, are you? If you were then you'd be _helping him!_ Not standing here looking all shameful and somber! **_Bullshit!_** " His eyes blazed with a vengeance that called for blood and Germany was absolutely helpless against such a burning anger at that moment. "You are an absolute fucking _joke_ of a husband, a no good one at that! If you were a good husband you would fucking get him some counseling! Some therapy, help him _sleep!_ I haven't seen him since the meeting! _That was a whole fucking month ago!_ What the fuck happened in that month! Tell me! Tell me what the fuck has hurt my brother so badly in a single month, you fucking potato eating piece of _shit!_ "

"I had a miscarriage!" Italy screamed the four words like they were a profanity after his brother's own shrieked words that made Romano stop then taking deep quick breathes as his eyes burned and Germany swore those hazel eyes flipped between light brown to light green in a way that wasn't scientifically possible but Germany looked deeper into them and saw beyond the anger. Italy's words had sliced through him when he'd already, no doubt, been in pain that day. "I lost my baby on the same day I found out, fratello. I lost my baby!"

Romano let go of Germany, his hands shaking as his brows came together hard and fast making the muscles tremble when he turned to look at Italy, looking at the tears welling in his brother's amber eyes then pouring down his cheeks making something inside Romano, something important, cringe at the sight. He clenched his jaw for a moment then decided to pull a Spain. Or what he considered to be what his husband would do in this situation and he walked forward towards his brother who flinched at his brisk movements and he then threw his arms around his brother hugging him so tight his ribs protested and he gasped at the suddenness of it. "You should've called me, you fucking idiot. You should have spammed me." Romano growled hugging his brother stiffly, not used to hugging another so suddenly or tightly.

It was fair to say it finally broke Italy down in a way he desperately wanted too for weeks but never could. He sobbed and wailed into Romano's shoulder clinging to his older brother, gripping his shirt tightly in his hands as he hiccuped making his body heave as Romano put his chin on top of his head. "I-I-I'm so sorry, fr-fratello! I tried! I really, really tried!" Italy howled into his shoulder as his tears gushed with no stop insight which hurt Romano fiercely and his only remedy was to hug him tighter. To grip him harder and squeeze him fiercely.

Out of the pair of them Italy was definitely the crybaby for he'd cry over the simplest to the smallest things or even a minor convenience, and yet Romano seemed to remain the stronger one of the brother's for he refused to let himself cry at any given time if he could help it save for that morning and for when Cristiano had hurt him. However in that moment it seemed his brother was sobbing enough for the both of them, always crying for Romano whenever he did cry, even if he didn't need to cry for the elder Italian. He couldn't imagine losing a baby the same day you found out and it felt like Italy's pain was leaking into Romano who was taking a shaky breath as Italy kept blubbering into his shoulder about how he had tried and tried so hard that it got to Romano in a way he felt tears pricking and welling in his eyes making his vision swim before him.

His stiff hold relaxed into something more natural, more protective in the way a mother may hold a crying child or how two sobbing siblings might hold one another and took a breath growing used to his brother's warmth even if it was strange to hug and hold someone that wasn't Cristiano or Spain. He cursed when his eyes shut of their own accord sending tears dripping down his cheeks and he grit his teeth for a moment taking a slow breath through his nose but Italy seemed to feel it. Romano didn't want to cry! He didn't but Italy sensed this when he went to pull away but Romano simply held his brother tightly, clinging to him now more than Italy had been clinging to him and he bowed his head into the brown locks, oily or not. He heard Italy's sobs quieten for a moment like he wanted to hug onto Romano and comfort him but also wipe at his cheeks in a way Romano wanted too but kept him in place until the younger Italian's curiosity one out.

"Fratello? Are you okay?"

"Please, shut the fuck up. Just shut the fuck up, okay?" And for once, in their long history shared as brothers, Italy finally complied with his elder brother's command.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight - ChuNi

The sky was dark, an inky blue that made the entire world and everything in it dark, save for the soft glow of the bedroom lamps as the window over the garden let in a soft breeze that promised a chill of winter that was coming on and China looked over at the fresh scent of chilled grass. It was a dark night, clouds floating like deep gray puff balls against the indigo blue sky and he got up shutting the window as Japan climbed into the bed tugging the blankets to his waist watching China who closed the curtains then walked back to the bed sighing as he climbed in under the sheets. "Yao-san?"

"Hmm?"

"You do know what tomorrow is, right?"

China blinked a few times at this then looked over at Japan as he let his hair down, the locks falling just past his shoulders and his eyes were curious as Japan watched him place the hair tie around his waist to keep from losing the hair tie and he wracked his brain for a moment. He pursed his lips for a moment or two, looked down at his hands for one of those moments then he looked around the room like he'd forgotten to put something away regarding tomorrow then thought hard once more as he squinted at the bed sheets covering his legs. What was tomorrow? He couldn't recall the date but what was special about tomorrow? God, it was going to kill him if he couldn't even bring up an anniversary without sneaking a look at the calendar but he had to admit that for once he was at a complete lost as to what could fall on tomorrow.

 _Was_ it some kind of anniversary? A doctors appointment for one of the boys? A dentist check up for them? A parent meeting with the school? He hesitated looking at Japan's curiously but stern expression, wondering if he should truly give his answer as he stared at Japan's face that was watching him a bit to intently for his liking and he swallowed before shaking his head hesitantly giving his husband an answer. It clearly displeased the Japanese man who covered his head then groaning for a moment like he was disappointed China genuinely didn't recall what the day was tomorrow and Japan then lifted his head with another sigh.

"Yao-san, tomorrow is Chiyo's birthday, remember? He's turning four years old and he's been reminding you of it insistently for the past half a month. Don't you remember?" Japan asked looking at his husband who suddenly appeared very pale in the soft yellow light of their beside light and he pursed his lips for a moment. He was in honest, genuine and complete disbelief that he had actually _forgotten_ his youngest son's birthday. How could he forget it? Japan was right, Chiyo had been dropping hints about his birthday for the past half a month leading up to this so how did he honestly forget?

"Aiyaa!" China nearly screamed the word moving his hands up through his long hair when his eyes widened looking at his lap. The horror was unbelievable as it wove through him as contented as a cat and he wanted to bash his face into the nearest wall he set eyes upon. "How could I forget that? I'm so sorry, Kiku! I shouldn't have forgotten! I've been busy lately but that isn't going to be an excuse for forgetting my youngest son's birthday! God, what kind of father am I to forget my son's birthday -aru!"

"It'll be alright, Yao-san! I doubt Chiyo has noticed you forgot in the slightest bit." Japan murmured comfortingly, softly, as his fingers found his book on the beside table opening it as it rested in his lap for a moment before he slid his reading glasses on with the lamp light illuminating his book pages. He then smiled softly at China comfortingly while the Chinese nation seemed to be in the middle of some kind of existential crisis. "Don't worry, Yao-san. Keep it up like that and soon enough you'll be gray! We're going to be setting up everything tomorrow for him I already invited some of his friends so that means Italy's twins and Norway's youngest son, Abel, and Uri is coming back for his birthday party."

China looked at Japan with complete and unabashed awe at the man's words that he blinked in surprise. "You really got everything for his birthday -aru? You really took care of it all -aru?" China asked with regret coloring his tone as he looked at his husband rather gratefully and Japan then squirmed closer then resting his head on his shoulder happily. He blinked once and twice, looked at the book in his husband's hands, then wrapped his arms around his shoulders squeezing Japan thankfully.

"Hai, I did. You don't need to worry, like I've been saying, or else you'll go gray. Besides, it slipped your mind, it happens to everyone! Plus I did remind you to go out and buy him a few extra gifts to remind you, didn't I?" Japan questioned looking at the Chinese man who just squinted Japan like he was openly questioning his husband for a moment. "It's easy to remember their birthday's. The twenty sixth is Chiyo's birthday and do you remember Xiong's birthday, Yao-san? Do you?"

"Of course! Xiong's is on the thirteenth of December -aru!" China yelped like he was offended he didn't at least remember one birthday then felt guilt flush through him as he then smiled nervously, awkwardly feeling for guilty about not remembering his youngest's birthday. "Aiyaa, I must be getting old if I remember Xiong's birthday and Uri's but not my youngest -aru. I'm getting old, maybe my memory is starting to go -aru!" Japan couldn't help a little smile from forming on his lips when he sat back up on his own and looked at China.

"Oh, by the way Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Korea are coming tomorrow. Vietnam is coming with Taiwan tomorrow around nine to help set up for Chiyo's party and spend some time with the birthday boy tomorrow before Italy and Norway come by with their sons." Japan noted offhanded like he'd been saving the knowledge for a moment like then and China squinted at his husband tightly for a moment or two until Japan looked up meeting his husband's golden brown eyes innocently. China normally would have melted under those brown eyes focused on him so innocently, appearing so sweet, but he remained frozen at the knowledge three people he considered younger siblings were coming.

"What do you mean they're coming -aru." China got out in a tight, choked voice when Japan hesitated looking at his husband who just stared at him irritation already beginning to burn in those eyes making them appear more of a golden hue with help of the irritation and the lamp light. Japan knew his husband got worked up and flustered when his younger siblings came by but at the same time he felt no guilt, no regret for inviting Hong Kong, Korea or Taiwan to Chiyo's birthday party in the slightest bit.

"Chiyo is technically their nephew so of course they're coming by to see him. They're coming here and that's that. End of story." Japan snapped in response looking at his husband who just narrowed his eyes at him looking for all the world as young as someone like Chiyo or Xiong which would have made him laugh at the sight but stood firm instead. China, on the other hand, felt like a young child being scolded for putting up some kind of fuss and he frowned for a moment when Japan sighed placing a book mark into his book then took his reading glasses off. He clearly wasn't going to read tonight. "Are you going to lay down with me?"

"Of course -aru." China huffily muttered like he was still irritated and flopped backwards against his pillow scowling up at the ceiling while Japan merely rolled his eyes then with a sigh on his lips when he scratched the bridge of his nose and then reached over turning his light as China did. It plunged the room into darkness, Japan laid down rolling onto his side when he felt China squirming behind him and then an arm sliding around his waist holding him happily as he sighed pressing his cheek against Japan's shoulder leaving them in silence for a moment or two. "Kiku?"

Japan blinked rolling over onto his side then felt a burst of electricity crackle through his system when he looked at China, the electricity addicting in it's sensation as his husband widened his golden brown eyes at him and he swore he would melt any moment now. It was hard not to reach out to touch China's face in the dark, his eyes wide and rather sweetly innocent, his dark hair brushing his cheek softly like a black feather in the dark and his skin appeared whiter than normal in the darkness which made it all the more tempting just to reach out and touch his face, caress his soft hair. "Hai?"

"I want a baby -aru." China said getting a look of surprise from Japan who stared at him, blinking a few times, then opening his mouth trying to find the right words but failing. "I know what I said before, that it'd be best to wait until the boys were grown but I've been thinking about it a lot and I just really really want a baby -aru." He paused then looking at Japan who saw the embarrassed guilt on his husband's face when he looked down moving his free hand up to rub a lock of dark hair between his fingers nervously and Japan blinked. "It's shameful to want another child in our situation, to go back on my word, but I just can't help finding Italy's enthusiasm infectious -aru."

He honestly expected Japan to whack him playfully, jokingly or to scold him for going back on his word but the silence stretched on between the men with each minute ticking like a heavy weight that got heavier each moment the silence was allowed to stretch on. Then Japan sighed out softly making China lift his eyes in response. "Well, thinking is different from doing so it truly isn't shameful of you to want a baby, Yao-san." He stared then moved his hand up stroking the dark locks of hair from China's cheek, tucking it behind his ear gently. "But okay, here's the deal if we were to do this. If we had a baby, regardless of who the baby came from, the baby would look like either one of us, right? After all, what are the possibilities of the baby looking like someone else?" China tilted his head then nodded in agreement and Japan took a breath. "But if you want a baby, Yao-san, then we can have a baby."

Japan watched his husband blink for a moment and the man looked so innocently adorable it was unbearable. Then China's face slowly glowed in the dark, excitement in his golden brown eyes sparkling joyfully. "Really? We can have a baby -aru? Amazin-"

"Only if it's you carrying the baby this time round."

China blinked losing the excited look for a moment when Japan smiled at him thinking himself as very clever against his husband when he then was being pushed onto his back with China hugging him tightly squeezing the air out of his lungs it felt for a moment. "Wan'an! Wo ài ni!" China shouted despite the time and Japan's eyes widened at the loudness only to slap the top of his head hissing out a breath in warning. If the man got any louder he'd wake Chiyo or Xiong upstairs and that was the last thing either one of them wanted.

"Baka! Baka!" He hissed at China before rolling back over onto his side his back to China's chest huffing out a breath glaring at the wall now instead of at his joyful husband who just laughed for a moment then shifted. His arm adjusted itself around his waist like a warm bar around him, holding him tightly to China like he might disappear at any given moment and he sighed shutting his eyes hoping sleep would come quickly. "Ai shiteru, Yao-san."

* * *

The light had just barely touched the horizon spilling light across the ground and changing the deep indigo blue eye to a pale pastel blue with the oncoming morning but when Japan rolled over facing China he huffed nuzzling his face into his neck inhaling the familiar scent radiating off of China. He yawned out his cheek pressed against his neck when he heard China mumble in his sleep, his arms tightening around the smaller male and pressed his cheek against Japan's smooth black hair then nuzzling him happily. Japan almost fell back asleep, the fatigue dancing through his body and his eyes shut with quiet breathes leaving his lips, even and slow, when he began relaxing again as he yawned for a second time soaking up the warmth radiating off of China and slid his arm around him lightly holding a lock of his long dark hair happily.

He loved laying in bed with China for those few extra moments when the sun just started turning the sky to it's light blue of early morning, when the boys were still asleep and all was still quietly save for the birds that would begin twittering out the window. He loved these peaceful mornings that when he felt he was close to sleeping again, the serene warmth around him, that he almost missed the thumping steps from upstairs that made him wrinkle his brow. He wondered who was up, who could be running so fast across the floor when those steps came flying down the stairs and he opened his eyes just a bit to stare into China's neck curiously when the door then flew open with a shriek.

"Okaa-san! It's morning! It's morning time!" Chiyo screamed while jumping onto the bed with all the energy and excitement of a freshly turned four year old who jumped a few times making China yelp when the boy landed on a thud on his mother's legs happily smiling at Japan who moved into a sitting position laughing lightly. "It's my birthday now, right, Okaa-san? I'm four now!" He chirped looking at his mother with excitement glittering in his big brown eyes, his dark brown locks of hair sticking up in random directions from his sleep no doubt.

Japan laughed again when Chiyo squirmed up his legs to sit in his lap facing him, his little hands locking behind Japan's neck and he smiled happily at his mother. "Hai hai, it's your birthday now. Happy birthday, Chiyo~ But doesn't Okaa-san get a good morning so early?" Japan asked looking at his son who giggled when his mother gripped his little chin nuzzling their cheeks together joyfully and Chiyo enjoyed the movement. His cheek smooshed against his mother's, his messy hair tickling Japan's face making him chuckle.

"Zaoshang hao, Okaa-san!" Chiyo chirped yet again, loudly and happily like the birds outside, and in his wide excited brown eyes Japan swore he could see light hues of gold within the deep browns so much like his own and he smiled at the sight. He then rubbed theri cheeks together again, Chiyo hugging him tightly pressing their cheeks together tightly when he looked over at his father who was shuffling with a little groan and the four year old watched his father's lashes flutter curiously. Intently. When China opened his eyes revealing foggy golden brown irises still sleepy like he wasn't quite awake only to shout out when Chiyo jumped on him digging his little knees into his stomach. "Zaoshang hao, Baba!"

"Z-Zaoshang hao, Chiyo!" China groaned when he sat up and Chiyo giggled now placing his knees to his thighs instead as his stomach ached while his young son grinned happily at his father who then met his son's excitedly sparkling eyes and grinned widely. "Oh! I think I know a birthday boy when I see one -aru!" Chiyo squealed wordlessly when a second body was running through the doorway climbing onto the bed flying towards his father crushing his little brother against China who groaned again.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Baba!" Xiong exclaimed happily with his own hair sticking up wildly, his golden brown eyes meeting Chiyo's as they shared a giggle when China simply slumped into the bed like he couldn't bear to be crushed by the two boys a moment longer. And it was true. He felt pain rippling in his stomach and the combined weight of both his sons on his lap was a bit heavier than he truly liked when Japan opened his arms with a rather pouty look on his face looking at his eldest son who looked over curiously.

"Doesn't Okaa-san get a good morning?" Japan asked feigning a hurt expression that had Xiong squirming off of his father's lap, who breathed a sigh of relief sitting up slightly again only to hug Chiyo to his chest making the young boy squeal and giggle at the surprised hug. Xiong then crawled into Japan's lap hugging onto him happily exclaiming his good morning greeting into his mother's shoulder while Japan nuzzled his silky black hair happily while ruffling the back of it with his hand happily. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Xiong~" He then took a look at his son's shaggy hair and tugged on the end's lightly smiling gently. "You need a haircut."

"No!" Both he and Chiyo exclaimed at the same time both looking rather offended at the thought of having their hair cut. "I want long hair like Baba!"Again this was a shared sentence between the brothers when Japan sighed watching Xiong climb off his lap and he stood up stretching his arms high above his head when his hands then found his hips.

"No, you're _both_ getting hair cuts and that's that! Baba only has long hair because he doesn't feel the social pressures of being a man with long hair! You two, however, are a completely different case I'm afraid. You're my sons and you're getting your hair cut, that's the end of it." Japan snapped now moving his hands from his hips to cross his arms over his chest looking at his sons who looked at their mother with disappointment then at China and Japan sighed. "Alright. You both can grow your hair out," Both boys perked up at his words and he smiled at them. "when you're older. Much older. If you grow your hair out now you'll look like girls! Is that what you want? Besides, Baba get's mistaken as a girl all the time by the other Nations and humans."

"I thought Baba got mistaken for a girl because he was so pretty!" Chiyo commented making China make a noise of protest as his face turned a rather vivid red at his youngest son's comment and he scowled at his youngest who giggled at his father. "Well, it's true, Baba! You have really pretty skin, big pretty eyes and I heard people say how nice your body looks despite you being so old! And then you have long hair too!" China's eye twitched knowing exactly who said his body looked nice and he felt a burst of irritation his son had been close enough to hear such a comment.

"Very true! But for now, Xiong go get dressed and washed for the day so you're nice and presentable for when your Uncles and Aunt get here." Xiong scrambled off the bed rushing out of the room with a smile and Japan then walked to China's side of the bed tapping Chiyo's cheek lightly making him giggle. "And you should wash up as well then get dressed in your birthday outfit you chose last night then come show Baba what it is! Alright? Get going, the faster you dress the faster you can show Baba!"

The young boy squirmed out of China's lap who swung his legs over the side of the bed yawning as Chiyo ran out of the room happily laughing then thudding down the hallway as Japan shut the door then walked to the closet tugging a pair of sweatpants down, grabbing a new pair of boxers and shed his night clothes easily. Sliding on the new boxers and pants he tossed his night clothes into the hamper positioned by the door, noting he would have to do laundry soon, and pulled his shirt off as well then grabbed one of China's shirts surprising the man who then felt nervous with his question. "Kiku? Were you, um, serious about last night? About me having the baby -aru?"

Japan turned but to grin at his husband only to feel his lips freeze at the nervous, hesitant expression on China's face as his golden brown eyes looked at Japan before flicking towards another spot in the room making guilt swarm in Japan's chest at the the smugness of last night. He felt shame, in fact, acting such a way towards his husband and he knotted the end of the long shirt then walked forward with a soft sigh. "Yao-san, I'm sorry I even suggested it. You don't-" He stopped when he took in the now lack of nervousness that China had when he looked down at his hands then looked up with that determination growing in his face. It was the same look of determination he had one when Japan delivered his last blow to the man and ripped himself free of the role of "China's little brother" and he blinked at the look.

"I'll do it then -aru." China then grinned at him when he saw the panicked look on Japan's face and he shrugged with what he hoped was a half assed look when he still truly felt nervous to his core. "What? Do you not have faith that I can do it, Kiku? That I can't handle a baby? Look at Spain! He's about as old as any of us but he's pregnant now! Kiku, I know you're worried about me being older, about it possibly hurting me to carry and birth a baby, but I _can_ handle it! I know I can, so please let us just try and I know I can show you I can have a baby for us -aru. Don't you believe in me?"

He walked over the short distance to Japan who looked hurt for a moment, worried beyond reason, when he tugged Japan into a tight hug sighing softly as he moved his fingers over Japan's glossy black locks of hair that were tangled lightly with sleep. When Japan contemplated saying something anything to his husband Chiyo came running in, that he could see over China's shoulder, and beamed. "Lookie, Okaa-san! Baba, lookie!" Chiyo shouted excitedly presenting himself in his little black jeans, a white shirt with his messy scribbling of fabric marker that said Birthday Boy, with a little scribbled crown courtesy of his brother who was already a better artist than himself.

His hair still stuck up messily, tangles obvious in the dark brown locks so much like China's as his brown eyes sparkled confidently, happily just like China's as well when he got what he wanted or was presenting something he was absolutely proud of. He then jumped up and down laughing as he spun in a circle while Japan allowed China to walk over and scoop up the laughing four year old who giggled happily and it felt that at this rate, Chiyo was going to be more like him and Xiong more like his mother. "Very kawaii, Chiyo~" China crooned rubbing his cheek against Chiyo's much like Japan had done making the small boy giggle happily again in his father's arms.

"I guess you're excited for your party, huh? We're having it quite early today, aren't we?" Japan questioned rubbing the small boy's cheek happily making him beam when Japan heard the door bell ring which grabbed his attention and he smiled pressing a kiss to Chiyo's head. "I think that might be one of your friends, I'll go see. Yao-san, can you please brush his hair so he'll look somewhat presentable?" China nodded in response when Japan walked out of the room into the hallway hearing the water running in the bathroom when he walked down the stairs to the front door opening it and smiling when Italy stood there with the twins.

The first thing he noticed about his friend was he looked tired, very tired with dark bags under his eyes and he didn't appear as cheerful as he did the last time Japan had seen him and the twins ran up when Chiyo shouted excitedly at the sight of them then all three children ran up to his bedroom to play, talking animatedly. Italy then smiled tiredly looking up the stairs then at Japan. "They were excited to come and see him." Italy spoke quieter, more subdued than anything, and it made Japan blink when the Italian then smiled. "Do you still need help with the cake?"

"Hai! Come in, let's go to the kitchen!" Japan hated how shocked he sounded when he spoke to Italy when he let the man in and they walked to the kitchen where the cake rested on a platter, a can of frosting sitting next to it and Japan took a peek at his friend who smiled again in that tired way, more weak than anything, and Japan couldn't take it. "Italy, what's wrong? I-I don't mean to be rude but you look like hell! Did something happen? Last time I saw you you were so bright, excited when you were talking about-" He stopped cold when what looked like a sheen to the Italian's eyes. "Oh. Oh, Italy, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"I'll be okay. The doctor said in six weeks or so I should be physically fine, I just need to get more sleep and I'm thinking of going to counseling like my brother and Germany want it's just hard to go. I don't want to leave the twins alone or Ludwig alone but I know he's just as heart broken. The doctor said when I feel physically and mentally ready for it, when I think I'm absolutely sure, that I can most certainly try again for another baby when I feel it's the right time but it's just hard. I wasn't even that far along either and it hurts!" He gave a weak laugh, the pain in it clear and Japan nearly felt tears rising to his own eyes when he stared at his friend, looking up from his frosting as Italy turned the platter when need be and he then smiled weakly. "I'm sure when I start seeing someone, talking it out, then I'll get better. It's strange, I wasn't even this deeply hurt when Holy Rome left and never came back though that pain is on a level of it's own but this baby who wasn't even a _baby_ yet, just a clump of cells, has ripped me apart."

"It doesn't matter, Italy!" Japan suddenly blurted looking up at Italy fiercely surprising the Italian who stared at his friend who had the loudest out burst in the entire time he'd known him. "It doesn't matter if you were one week, two weeks or later in your pregnancy like three months, it was still something you wanted and when what happened happened it hurt you. It doesn't matter if the baby is a baby or a clump of cells, it was still something that mattered to you and it was inside of your body! Your feelings aren't invalid in the slightest bit, Italy! I'm your friend, you can tell me anything and I'd do my best to help."

He then looked down finishing frosting the side then grabbed a second can of the same frosting when his face burned at the kiss placed to his cheek. "Grazie, Japan. I appreciate that more than anything." Italy smiled weakly again but in his eyes Japan could see the normal beaming smile resting there and he could just tell his friend would be turning around in his depression when he got to see a therapist. You just can't expect someone to get over a miscarriage no matter how early right away, especially for Italy who loved children more than anything Japan could tell it would be a while for his friend to feel better.

"Okaa-san!"

"Mama!"

Both mothers turned at their names being called to look down at the children behind them curiously which then got curious looks from Wolfram and Chiyo who looked up at them then at the cake that was being frosted slowly but surely. Italy then squatted down to their height, looking between the four and five year old, raising a brow curiously at the two small children. "What do you need, tiny ones?" Japan held down a laugh that wanted to break out at the nickname Italy used and he could sense the humor wafting off of Italy lightly like his mood lifted for a moment.

"When's the cake gonna be done? Is it going to take any longer?" Chiyo asked looking at Italy curiously but smiled when Italy poked his nose making it scrunch up and he giggled with Wolfram when Italy did it. Chiyo was a huge fan of Italy, liked when the man came to visit his mother for he always gave him Italian sweets on the side, tiny figurines but what Chiyo loved most was the fun. He liked being picked up by Italy who would spin, talk and even comfort him when his mother was busy and it just made him like Italy all the more each and every time he saw him.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be done soon, Birthday Boy~" Italy then poked the little boys cheek making him giggle again and the Italian smiled weakly looking at the little boy who hugged Italy around the neck being picked up when Italy stood causing the small four year old to squeal and Wolfram to giggle. "Why don't you ask your madre if he has any ideas on fun stuff to do? Just to keep those little mitts to themselves until your cake is all done and you can open your presents, hmm? Ask him!"

Chiyo giggled then looked at Japan happily smiling resting comfortably in Italy's arms the way he would be in Japan or China's arms. "Okaa-san, could I open a little present? One of the really itty bitty ones? Pretty pretty please? Or could Wolfram, Giovanni and I go out to play?"

"The cake will be done in just a few minutes so why don't you go sit in the living room? I don't want you to be all messy before you eat your cake." Chiyo squirmed for down which Italy did happily while giggling gently and Chiyo ran to the living room with Wolfram when Japan began spreading frosting across the top of the cake. "And don't even _think_ about opening anything! I'll hear you, young man!" His son squealed at that but Italy gave him a soft smile when he finished spreading the frosting over the top then grabbed the purple icing, in honor of Chiyo's favorite color, and wrote on top of the cake when Italy put the four in the cake with Japan smiling as the doorbell rang much like that morning. "Italy, would you mind setting the table and getting the ice cream while I get the door? It must be Norway. I'm honestly surprised you both got here so early judging the distance!"

"You know it's no problem for us!" Italy cheerfully replied with a little laugh sounding more like himself when he then drifted to the table, straightening the table cloth smiling at Japan with a bit more energy which had the Asian nation smiling at him fondly. "But I'll set the table! Oh! Isn't China's brothers and sister supposed to be here?" He tilted his head when Japan smiled softly looking at the kitchen clock while licking some frosting from his finger and Italy began setting the paper plates out, the plastic forks and a napkin for each person and he fluttered by to grab the ice cream as Japan headed towards the front door.

"Hai, but they're coming much later tonight to spend the day with Chiyo tomorrow." Japan called over his shoulder when he walked to the door opening it letting Abel and Norway in who gave a quiet, tiny little flash of a smile before walking into the kitchen with Italy who began talking quietly to Norway. He then walked back into the kitchen grabbing the cake carefully then placing it at Chiyo's seat while Italy looked at the cake with wide eyes now making that very soft little Ve noise he used to make all the time and it made Japan smile.

"Japan, do you think you could help me with Giovanni and Wolfram's cake this December? It's right after Christmas, on the twenty sixth, do you think you could come help me with it? Pretty please?" Italy asked looking at the Japanese Nation clasping his hands together and he smiled at his friend. Over the past few hours since waking, the clock now ticking towards ten thirty, Japan figured if it took him a few hours to make a cake he could definitely help Italy out with his.

"Hai! Of course I would help! But would you go tell the children the cake is done now?" He asked grabbing his "cake cutting" knife which was large and sharp, dangerously glinting as he walked over to the table just as the children came running in after Chiyo who jumped right into his seat making his mother chuckle. "My my, you sure are hyper. Should I even let you eat a piece?" Chiyo giggled when Italy sat with Giovanni and Wolfram on his lap, Abel on Norway's and China shuffled in looking refreshed from a shower along with Xiong who stood behind his brother.

While there was many at his birthday party today, Chiyo was absolutely overjoyed just to have his three friends there and his family so when they sang happy birthday which was a little out of place with so many singing the bars of Happy Birthday Chiyo simply beamed brightly. China was holding a camera taking a few pictures and when Chiyo blew the candle out after the song was over everyone clapped and Japan began cutting the cake in smooth movements and dishing out cake to both children and parents happily while the children watched mesmerized from his movements. China gave ice cream out to each child and they all settled at the table talking and eating their cake, the mood good and warm making even Italy smile easier, his amber eyes glowing like they used too with the celebration and he smiled at Japan who smiled right back at him happy to see the Italian joyful. When pieces and ice cream were finished off Chiyo ran to the living room with the children following and the clock slowly ticking towards eleven and the parents cleaned up the table, throwing items away and chattering softly while the children squealed in the living room obviously waiting for the adults.

It went by quick, opening the presents, and yet Japan wished it went on a little longer due to the simple joy glowing on his son's face when he opened a new gift not knowing what it held then showing his extreme gratitude and he giggle joyfully. He ended up getting a small bracelet made of thick hemp the color of red and gold with a few of Abel's most favorite pieces of legos that Chiyo put on his hand immediately; he got a beautiful, adorable stuffed animal, a kitten much to his delight then a dog tag necklace with his name on it from Germany, a handmade pot from Wolfram that Chiyo vowed to use for his special of special rocks making Wolfram blush but smile. Giovanni made him a necklace made with thin hemp rather than the thick type of the bracelet, the color white and gold with a red charm on the end of it that Chiyo could play with looking very much like the red dot of Japan's flag, which was precious as all hell. He got a new pair of tiny jeans, a new little yukata from Taiwan, new books from Hong Kong and drawing books from Korea, a cute little stuffed scythe (handmade obviously) from Vietnam, an anime picture from his brother of his favorite show and a cute red shirt with his mother and father's flag sewn together from Norway. Then came the best gift of them all; Uri had come back just for him and he was happiest his eldest brother came home just to come to his party much to his delight.

The next two hours flew past quick with Chiyo and the other children tiring themselves out when their parents gathered at the kitchen table softly talking among one another quietly during that time, the children's shrieks and laughter being an excellent background noise for the parents. The party ended when Wolfram and Chiyo both started getting sleepy, clearly stating it was close to nap time, Abel not far behind with Giovanni and with everyone gathering their children with their goodbyes and additional birthday wishes China took his son to bed laying him down for the next hour for a nap. He placed his and Japan's gift on the little night stand right underneath his lamp where he'd see it and exited his son's bedroom walking down the hallway then walking down the stairs sighing out at the peaceful quiet house now, missing the activity of the party but that was quickly replaced when he was grabbed from behind into his bedroom and his hair being tugged out of his ponytail allowing his hair to fall around his shoulders and he was falling then.

"Aiyaa!" He shouted when he thudded to the floor looking up then to see Japan hovering above him smiling down at him when he locked the door behind them and he felt his cheeks flushing when he saw the hands go on either side of his head while he stared up at Japan with wide eyes. His hair was pooled around his head, most tucked beneath his neck annoyingly, but he felt the heat radiating from those brown eyes over his body with each beat of his heart, his hands shook nervously as Japan shifted when his cheeks flushed and he realized only then that even if he adored the children running around their normally quiet home all he'd wanted today was to be alone with Japan. _This_ was what he'd wanted. "Kiku, what are you doing -aru?"

"Before anything is done, while I have you here, I just want to ask you once more. Yao-san, are you sure you definitely want to add another baby to the family? Are you absolutely sure that you'd be willing to carry the baby this time? It's a lot to ask and I'd normally do it but after Chiyo's difficult birth I don't doubt if you're only accepting that baby responsibility because of it." Japan asked when China blinked staring up at his husband, meeting his eyes looking at the emotion resting in there when it suddenly occurred to him. It was true, Japan had had a very difficult time birthing Chiyo that it nearly destroyed his body and had ended up needing a C-section for Chiyo had fought so hard to not come out and yet Japan, knowing how hard that birth was, was actually giving China the chance to say no and to carry the baby himself now like he'd done with both their sons. And he had to admit, after Chiyo's birth, he was scared even four years later.

"Shi, Kiku! I want to do it for you! I don't-" He couldn't finish for a moment, shutting his eyes blushing at how he wanted to phrase the words then opened them again looking up at Japan. "I don't want you to be hurt -aru. I can carry the baby for you and I'm sure Chiyo will be overjoyed as he'd been asking for a little brother or sister lately when I'm alone with him -aru. But are you sure you want to do this now? Xiong's still up for he doesn't really need naps -aru. What if he comes looking for one of us?"

Japan looked down smiling widely while China's hands squeezed his shirt tightly, unease and excitement rolling through China as he looked up at his husband knowing that once they did this, once they would begin trying that Japan would begin topping more often. Just because he'd done it and allowed it once didn't mean China was used to it. He hesitated when Japan reached up taking one of his hands squeezing it firmly and was being kissed so fervently that it made his damn head spin fiercely that he gasped when Japan pulled back and smiled kissing the tip of his nose. "You'll just need to be quiet. Now, let's try to make a baby, Yao-san~"


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine - UsUk

_**Ahh it's time for the key! I hope this new version is better and people are enjoying it a lot more than the original version I'd had!**_

 _ **England - Three months**_

 _ **Norway - Three months**_

 _ **Spain - Three months**_

 _ **Canada - Four months**_

* * *

Everyone has a fear of something no matter how small or minuscule it could be but for Jolene it was thunderstorms sadly. That night raging through America's home was a thunder, a fierce rumbling and brilliantly flashing storm that had woken Jolene making her little heart jump out of her chest when fled her bed like monsters would snap her heels up and she ran to the only person she could think of then for her parents were having "Mommy-Daddy time" and she couldn't go to them sadly. Which lead her to Liam's room where she opened the floor flying across the dark room to his bed standing by the side. "Liam! Liam! _Liam!_ "

When he didn't respond she resorted for slapping the center of his face and he cried out when his nose throbbed from the brunt of her palm, her finger tips smacking his cheeks and forehead just enough to make them sting and he jerked up out of bed gasping when he looked over at his sister then grabbed his glasses sliding them on despite the pain throbbing in his nose when he saw the tears sparkling in her big blue eyes. "What's the matter, Jo?" He asked with a yawn as Jolene looked hesitant to say anything, afraid to say her silly fear, when the thunder ripped through the room making her whimper.

He knew she was convinced the whole world would come down from such loud noises and it scared her horribly but when he looked at her he knew that a thunderstorm should be more afraid of _her_ than she was of the weather from the scowl on her face even if the tears rested on her blonde lashes. "Please come sit in the living room and watch TV with m-me!" She hissed the words out when he stared at her blinking a few more times then pulled his blankets off sighing knowing she'd never leave him alone.

He straightened his t shirt out making her snort at the superman logo on the shirt and his pants but he scowled at her knowing she was no better with her black pajama's littered with witch hats and black cats flying on broom stamps on her pajama's. Her hair still remained in the long braids their mother put them into and her bangs stuck up from her sleep like her little ahoge, blue eyes watery and begging with him just gave her a rather cute image that no one but Liam had been privy to see and he sighed softly. He stood up noting how she had possibly grown for he wasn't that much taller than her anymore and he held his hand out waiting for her taking it then grabbed it tightly with her smaller hand as he walked her out of the room into the hallway, their steps loud in the darkness it seemed but if they went turning lights on their parents would wake and send them back to bed. Jolene looked at their parents bedroom door curiously as thunder boomed and she squeezed his hand tightly with a tiny little noise flying out of her when they began walking down the stairs, her body cringing close to Liam as they walked downstairs and yet there was a quiet little sound that reached Jolene's ears making her look over her shoulder when the sound, clearly now, of a squeaking bed got her attention.

"Hey, Liam, do you know what Mommy and Daddy do when they have their private time?" Jolene whispered to him looking at her brother who turned red the moment he flicked the living room light on and avoided her curious gaze making her squint. He knew! He knew what their parents did during their "Mommy Daddy" time! "You know! I know you know! What are they doing in there? Why can't I see what they're doing? Is it something bad and that's why I can't go in there when they have that time?"

Liam's face was such a bright red with each of her questions she swore it grew darker each time she asked and the tips of his ears burned with the blush. He couldn't even look at her continuously adding to her determination that her elder brother knew exactly what "Mommy Daddy" time was and it was irritating he wouldn't tell her and refused to look at her. "You know too. The-They're just having their, um, Mummy Daddy time. It's not for little kids like us to know anyways, Mummy said so." He replied with a stutter as he scratched at his hot cheek like that might make the burning blood to leave his face as he sat on the couch."

Jolene nodded then making her braids swing forward when a new question popped in her head. Sitting next to her elder brother, swinging her legs slightly, she looked at him then when he turned the TV on. "Okay. If Mommy and Daddy do that then can _we_ have time like that? If what they're doing is so bad that they do it alone can't we do the same thing, Liam? What's the difference between them doing their private time and us doing the same thing on our own? Is it really bad, Liam?"

"Hell no we can't do that! It's adult stuff Mummy and Daddy are doing, Jolene! And don't ever and I mean _ever_ ask me that question again!" Liam shouted at his little sister who widened her eyes at his red, now angry face no longer looking embarrassed like he did again. She looked at the stairs waiting for their parents to come downstairs to see why Liam was shouting but when the clock ticked for a minute or so she then turned her attention to her elder brother who still looked angry but there was something else in his face. Like he was grossed out she asked her question.

"You swore. _And_ you yelled!" She commented now looking at her brother when thunder ripped once again, deep and booming, making her shriek that was then muffled when he covered her mouth muffing it so it wouldn't be so loud for he knew if his parents heard him shouting and then her screaming they'd definitely find them. She then squirmed closer to him looking absolutely terrified as he flicked Cartoon Network on for her then grabbed the throw blanket on the back of couch and draped over both of them to huddle underneath with the TV murmuring now. The cartoon on was stupid and he found it a bit meaningless but Jolene seemed captivated by it for about five minutes before he then yawned knowing his sister would want him up until the storm passed.

"So, tell me, how's the four year old life?" He asked softly when he took a look at her from the corner of her eye as she leaned against his side, his head leaning against her own head throwing the contrast of his caramel blonde hair against her sunshine locks. He looked at the TV when she pouted at his question even if he smiled knowing she found the question to be annoying of her brother. "Come on, Jo, tell me! It's been three years since I was four years old, I've forgotten what kind of life that's like!"

"Wait. That means when you were four I wasn't even born, was I?" Jolene asked curiously when her head rested comfortably against his shoulder inhaling that familiar smell of her brother that just reminded her of those hot summer days when the smell of chlorine and dirt hung in the air like a perfume. It was nice. "That's weird. But it's fi-ine!" The thunder rumbled making her word turn into a squeal as she flinched at the loud sound and the crack of lightening against the dark clouds in the sky while rain pelted the ground out there like a punishment.

"It'll be okay, Jo. The storm's going to end soon, they never last long, I promise." Liam got out around a large yawn that grabbed him when his fatigue began gripping him once more and she wrapped her thin arms around him hugging onto her brother with her cheek smooshing up slightly from the position and they leaned back against the couch. He felt her ahoge tickling and poking his forehead but he was fine with it as he shut his eyes leaning against his his sister just a bit the way she leaned against him with her clingy side coming out with each tiny tumble to loud rumble of thunder.

"Okay. I hope it ends really soon." She mumbled softly releasing a large yawn herself while they both squirmed finding comfortable positions on the couch which ended up again with her hugging onto Liam but him returning the hug, her cheek pressing against his shoulder and his cheek against the top of her head with his glasses digging into his face not that he cared much.

Liam liked how sweet his sister could be that even when she was mean and cold sometimes when it came to moments of her needing her big brother she just warmed right up like a drop of sunshine. It was just easier when it was the both of them for she smiled brighter and seemed happier. She opened her eyes a bit when she felt her brother's cheek moving in a smile and she found that she didn't flinch when the thunder boomed for she had Liam who promised her it'd be over soon and Liam who would protect her from the storm. Her brother was like a mix of her parents, always there to save and protect her like Daddy and give her shelter, comfort her like Mommy and with each child having their own happy thought, smiling softly, the two curled up like content kittens that drifted off to sleep.

* * *

With the birds twittering outside, the sun pooled into the room giving it a soft glow of warmth that made England roll over pushing his face into the pillow feeling his stomach protest at the movement when he moved but he was used to it for the past two months lately straight he'd been nothing but nauseous. He groaned, however, when a hand shoved his shoulder shaking him roughly making him open his eyes slightly to see a grinning, excited America which sent a burst of irritation through his system. What did he want? "What in the bloody hell do you want? Can't you leave me alone for once?"

"Babe, come on I know you'll want to see this! I already got a picture to put in the baby book but you _need_ to see it! It's fucking cute, babe, I'm being serious! You'll absolutely thank me when you go downstairs with me and see what is waiting for you! I _promise_ you won't forget it!" America babbled looking at England who rolled onto his back now, his eyes slits of green when they looked at America's sparkling blue eyes that looked utterly overjoyed. He groaned then throwing his arm over his eyes for a moment while the blonde next to him sat there watching his lover.

"My god! All I want to do is get some bloody sleep, Alfred! Honestly, is it so important I have to go see it _right_ this instant or I'll never see it again save for in a photograph?" England groaned the words about to drift off anyways but America's whine made him let out a growling noise now in response. If it wasn't the nausea making him fatigued half the time he was now getting even _more_ fatigued and tired with the pregnancy, often dropping off to sleep the moment silence reigned or he had any time alone but it was because he needed so much sleep that early in the morning was not a good time for him anymore. In fact, America stated if one wanted their arm to be ripped off at the joint then _they_ could wake England but he would do it at a safe distant. Except for this morning.

"Babe, _please!_ I would never, ever, _ever_ wake you up from your sleep that you desperately need for you and our baby but for the love of all that is holy and pure you _have_ to get up before they do! This is like a one in a million time chance of ever witnessing but you need to get up and come now! Please!" America asked clasping his hands together when England moved his arm cringing from the bright blue of America's eyes that was enhanced from him widening them for the knew the look worked on the English man and he sighed sitting up throwing the blankets off standing up with a scowl on his face then flapped his hands to the door for England to lead him there.

He let America take his hand excitedly then tug him around the bed towards the hallway throwing their door open making him scowl at the loud sound and cling to America's hand when he took a moment to look down at his stomach that was beginning to stretch out slowly with a gentle curve. He sighed wondering if this third baby would be like America, if he'd be as excitable and chipper, which felt like some kind of karma from the universe but England wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve such karma. He yelped when America pulled him down the stairs quietly making him struggle to keep up without falling, his heart crashing in his chest, when he remained silent at America's "be quiet!" sign when he was then pulled into the living room and he sighed looking at the room for a moment then raised a brow. "Okay, I'm lost. Alfred, love, what is it I'm supposed to be actually looking at?"

America tightened his hand on England, smirking widely then releasing his hand then throwing his hands towards the couch. It was in the same display of flare one would use when presenting something amazing and his smirk widened, if possible, on his face making his blue eyes sparkle. "That!" England blinked a few times then taking a step forward near the TV and then he gasped his eyes pricking strangely.

Liam's legs had stretched out while he slept, no longer curled near his chest, his head was tilted to the side on top of Jolene's perfectly behind her ahoge to keep from touching it, his breath lightly stirring it anyhow with his cheeks flushed a soft pink with little snores coming out once in a great while which made England want to squeal. Jolene was curled against him, her head on his shoulder obviously, her cheeks a soft pink with her sleep and the warmth that had accumulated under their blanket they held close to them, her fingers loosely clutching his shirt like he had dared to get away from her and was holding his shirt to keep from running if he thought about it and her lips were parted with the slow, even breathes. Liam's glasses had slid up halfway on his forehead near his bangs, the sun gleaming off the lenses giving the scene a little glimmer that was too much for England's poor heart. England had to look away for a moment or two then, his chest aching and the tears bubbling in his eyes threatening to spill onto his cheeks as he stumbled towards the kitchen and America looked over at him in surprise.

He quickly followed his lover to the kitchen, worry now attacking him as he stared at his lover sniffling with his hands covering his face now. "Iggy, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?" He questioned quickly walking over to England curling his arms around him hugging him. He stroked his back fiercely, rubbing up and down his spine comfortingly while the English man sniffled into his chest the tears dripping onto the fabric of his shirt quickly and he then moved his other hand up stroking the back of his head, twisting the sunshine blonde strands around his fingers. "Arthur?"

England sniffled hard a few times as he kept his face in America's chest taking a few hitching breaths. "It's just so-so _cute!_ " England wailed the last work into America's chest making the American laugh nervously while he continued stroking England's hair and rubbing his back comfortingly peppering soft kisses on the top of his head while holding him securely. He then slowly began swaying back and forth with England in his arm who sobbed and sniffled pitifully into his chest making his heart constrict painfully while he continued swaying, rocking the English nation softly while pressing his cheek against his hair. He rubbed his back in slow movements, straying low to the small of his back then rubbing back and forth, front and back, rather than up and down anymore, the motion seeming to help comfort the blonde in his arms, and he timed it with each sway he made. He honestly remembered when England had been overly charged with emotions with his other two pregnancies but this time he felt grateful he had that experience now when he pulled back.

England took a breath looking at America who admired his wet emerald eyes, stroking the skin underneath his blonde lashes to remove the tears that lingered there still and he then smiled cupping his face looking down at it so lovingly the English man blushed under the look. "You know, I honestly and seriously hope this new kid ends up having your eye color." America noted smiling looking at England still who was blushing under the loving look those blue eyes were giving him but he snorted then lightly thumped America's stomach with his knuckles.

"Really? Boring green? Please, I like having children with your eye color honestly. They're pretty." He stated in short sentences like he was too embarrassed to get it out, his cheeks burning hotter it felt in response to his words rather than his outburst or the lovingly amused look in his eyes. He then shifted in America's arms who chuckled softly pressing a kiss against his forehead. "What? What joke did I miss?" He asked looking at America narrowing his eyes for a moment and America chuckled again.

"What you just said about your eye color, it's just funny! You honestly, deep down, think your eyes are boring? Come on! Babe, anyone can have blue eyes now a days and it's becoming more common in people, so if anything I'm the only one here with a boring eye color. Yours, on the other hand, are _far_ from boring or plain in the slightest bit because you have an eye color that every one human can be jealous over because your color is rare! You've got green eyes, beautiful greens, that humans wish to have for the color is just so much more attractive or it is for me. Right now, there's about six of us I know of that has green eyes but I might be seriously wrong there, but if our baby has your eyes it'd be absolutely amazing." He stated squeezing England's cheeks joyfully making the man blush then look away as if now embarrassed or flustered because of America's little comments and he sighed rubbing his eyes removing the water from his lashes while America smiled."That's just what I think, mine a boring blue, nothing special, yours are absolutely beautiful."

"Even so I hope the new baby still has your eye color, they're a beautiful shade of blue I've yet to see on another person ever I swear." England replied then he sighed looking down at his hands. "We make beautiful children, don't you think so? But I wouldn't mind having a new baby with your eyes again, they're such a pretty blue, or your caramel blonde coloring. That's a beautiful shade of blonde I know many people want and like." America then playfully nipped his jaw making a tiny giggle burst free of him.

"I said shut up, you have prettier colors. Say that anything of mine is prettier again and you'll be right back upstairs in the same position you were in last night!" America warned with a playful tone when he saw the smile growing on England's face now, his eyes sparkling with amusement instead of tears and he then cupped England's face again. He loved to just hold the man's face in his hands, caress his cheeks with his thumbs, trace his cheek bones with them as well or use his fingers to trace the shape of his lips.

Then England sighed out sounding forlorn again making America blink when he saw the sad smile curl over England's lips. "It's strange to think that at one point we used to hate one another, isn't it?" England murmured to America looking up at him then at the floor sighing out again and the American blinked a few times looking at England and when he looked up again his lover _looked...angry._

"I'm going to say this right now so you better remember it or burn it into that stupid, airy memory of yours." England felt a small spark of irritation looking at America who pressed a finger to his lips before he could even think of replying to anything. "England, I never ever hated you, not truly. As America, I never hated you. As Alfred F. Jones, I never could have hated you, Arthur Kirkland." America declared then cupping his face a little fierce now squishing his face in his hands then relaxed stroking the wet cheeks with his thumbs with a sad smile of his own on his lips. "How could I honestly, truly, hate you ever?"

England blinked a few times staring at his lover, surprised at the genuine honesty dripping off of America's words. "But what about the Revolutionary War?" He asked flinching lightly just to say the words which made America sigh through his nose then, squishing his face again. "Stop doing that!" America simply rolled his eyes then moved his hands through England's hair mussing it up then cupped his face again, staring into his eyes fiercely like whatever he said next he was going to try and burn into England's mind.

"During that time I said what I needed to, did what _I_ needed to to get away from it. I loved you, so so much, Arthur and I love you right now but back then it was a type of love that was no longer brotherly, as you can obviously tell by now, I fucking hope. But the taxes were killing us, dude, it was crushing the spirits around and I had so much to do by hand then that it was almost pitiful and by that point it just seemed like you hated me for rebelling so much when I did simply what I had too. I did anything to get my independence, to no longer be your brother, so my love for you wouldn't be so sick. I had never, ever, for one second not loved you, babe. Do you honestly believe I could ever hate you like it seemed back then?" America asked with a sort of distressed humor in his eyes and on his face, his lips tugged into a sad smile on his face that didn't look right on his young face at all and before he could help it England had tears rising in his eyes. His lower lip and chin quivered then when the tears gushed down his cheeks quickly before he could stop it.

"Alfred, you bloody idiot!" America whispered when he began sniffling again when he felt America's thumbs rubbing underneath his eyes to catch the tears, use the heels of his hands to rub at his cheeks and he sniffled again when he blinked sending a fresh track of tears down his cheeks. "You're making me cry! Since when did you get so damn sentimental?" He looked at America who smiled, seeing no harsh look in those green eyes, just a sadness in them instead and England loved that even when he wanted to pull his head away the American could keep him in place easily but with a gentle intent.

"Sorry, babe, but I gotta say it or else you just won't believe me ever. I've loved you since forever and you know it, nothing has changed about it one little bit but the only thing that makes me feel slightly better is I don't see myself as your brother anymore, I'm completely independent from you. You've given me Liam and Jolene, _how_ could I ever not love you? I truly and deeply love you so damn much, Arthur, I love you so much as the beautiful England and you've truly never given me one moment to not love you." He then grinned at England who was letting out tiny little sobs while the tears flowed down his cheeks quicker than he could wipe them and they trickled over his thumbs, down the back of his hands then. He pressed a kiss against England's forehead making him whimper quietly. "I love you so so much."

"Mummy! Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Liam got out in a loud voice staring up at the pair of adults who jumped apart to look down at their children who now stood there looking sleepy, tired and rubbing eyes but they still looked concerned however. He smiled then at his children taking a deep breath and Liam looked at America who now looked awkward. "Daddy, why is Mummy crying? Is it something bad?"

"It's honestly not that bad, I'm not sad either. Your father was just saying a bunch of things that were sweet and very kind that it just got me kind of sentimental is all, darlings." England explained best he could when he smiled then put his hands on his hips looking down at them. "Do you want something specific for breakfast? Any pancakes or scones? Tea? Water? Is there anything you want that I can cook right now while I'm actually up?" He noticed then that Jolene's eyes had yet to lift to his face again, instead they looked at his stomach and only then did she looked up at her mother with confusion in her little face and pointed at his belly.

"Mommy, you're getting fat!"

* * *

After breakfast everyone had settled down to do their own thing, England's being showering and cleaning up the house best he could without getting too horribly nauseous, America had settled down to place a new demo game that Japan had asked him to test, his thumbs flying over the gaming pad while the vacuum could be heard a few times. The children were sitting on the floor happily wiggling their feet in the air every once in a while as they played Candy Land, both appearing to be in amazing moods since England told them that he was pregnant and it had delighted them to no end. America figured it was because Liam was excited about getting to be a big brother again, Jolene was doubly excited for she'd get to be a big sister and they'd been excited ever since England told them like the baby would come popping out at any moment. Then Jolene gasped in a way that had him looking over as her eyes lifted looking troubled now.

"Daddy!

"Yes, Jojo?"

"If we're gonna be a big brother and sister then that means you get to be a daddy again, right?"

"That would be correct, ma'am."

"And then there'll be a brand new baby for you and Mommy?"

"You are indeed correct again, ma'am."

"Then I won't be the baby anymore? I won't get to be the Princess or be the only Doll Face in the family." At her soft voice dropping quieter, the hurt clear in it America looked at the grief threatening to rip Jolene in half when she looked at her father who paused the game. It was like watching a cloud drift in front of her bright face that had shone like the sun moments ago and now it was clouded with her sudden sadness.

"Hey, you never know, Jojo, it might just be a boy! Nobody, and I mean nobody, could take your place or role of our Princess and Doll Face, you're the only one. Don't worry about it, kid." Liam nodded to back up the statement when America tilted his head looking at his daughter. "Don't you want to be a big sister, Jojo? I thought you were excited about that?"

"I won't be the baby anymore though!" Jolene protested with tears now welling up in her eyes making America blink trying to think of a way to placate his daughter before she could work herself up to a fit worthy of shattering ear drums and he hesitated. "I do want to be a big sister but I won't be the baby!" She had tears dripping down her cheeks quickly, falling off her chin or sliding down her neck slowly when she suddenly let out a sob as she raised her hands up rub at her eyes. She certainly didn't seem too thrilled about the baby anymore.

"Jojo, it's not like tha-"

"Jolene, darling, you need to go clean up your room it looks to be an absolute state of mess and-Oh, darling, what ever is the matter?" England rushed forward touching the top of her blonde head as he looked at the tears dripping down Jolene's cheeks and she jerked herself away like his touch was pure fire. He could see her eyes hardened into sapphires when she kicked the game board sending cards and pieces flying across the carpet and Liam scrambled to his knees at the sudden kick and he blinked. England, however, felt angry now with the girl. "Jolene Isabel!"

"I'm the baby! It's not fair! Why did you have to have another stupid baby!" She screamed at England, or maybe America, or both but her attitude was taking a one-eighty as her tears continued dripping down her cheeks that were turning a fierce red with her anger. She then sobbed hysterically shoving past England with the noises flying from her lips and she pounded up the stairs crying louder now, nearly screaming her sobs like one would do in a temper tantrum and her door slammed hard. It made the floor shake lightly and America looked at England then at the stairs helplessly for he had absolutely no clue how to get his daughter to talk to him now that she was angry.

Liam had scrambled to pick up the cards then plopped them into a messy pile on the carpet and stood up rushing to the stairs. "I'll talk to her!" He then ran up the stairs, thumping loudly like she had just moments ago then ran down the hall until the sound of his foot falls disappeared. America sighed bending down picking up the cards stacking them neatly then grabbed the board, the pieces that had scattered and placed them back in the box putting the top on carefully with his irritation simmering now.

Then England whipped towards him, eyes flaming angrily much like Jolene's had before they'd hardened so fiercely and he blinked, feeling lost for a moment. "What the bloody hell was that about? What happened with her? Why's she throwing a temper tantrum now?" He demanded while America widened his eyes at his lover, feeling so horribly lost between his angry daughter, being abandoned by his son and now an angry England? Was he just not going to catch a single break today now?

"Babe, she was talking about the baby and she started getting mad because she wouldn't be the baby anymore and I shit you not she was all fucking happy just a few minutes ago!" He protested throwing his hands out helplessly when England scoffed moving a hand through his hair before turning and walking back to the kitchen. America narrowed his eyes, trying his best not to glare, when he then shut his eyes rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes hard, fierce as he took a deep breath making his ribs ache with the amount of air and began honing on his new mantra.

Jolene is four years old. England is pregnant. Jolene is four and is throwing temper tantrums. England is pregnant which means mood swings and hormones. Jolene is a four year old kid who doesn't understand rationally what this means yet. England is too hormonal to have an actual rational conversation with Jolene. Jolene is four years old. England is pregnant. Wash, rinse, repeat.

"This is going to be a long fucking six months." He mumbled settling himself back on the couch grunting then held his controller in his hands for a moment. "A real fucking long six months..." He groaned to himself throwing his head back to rest on the back of the couch staring up at the ceiling blankly for a moment or two when eh thought of the upcoming months of England's pregnancy.

Oh, dear sweet baby Jesus, how was he going to do this? How in the absolute hell is he going to help England get through the pregnancy and it's symptoms while dealing with a four year old female version of the English Nation? Answer? He wasn't. Oh God, he'd be a complete damn wreck by the time the pregnancy was over, even more than England was going to be. But he couldn't let it show how much _anything_ that could happen would take a toll on him and he wouldn't when he lifted his head thinking. He could, honestly, get his mind off of all this with one little phone call...


	30. Chapter Thirty - SuFin

_**England - Three months**_

 _ **Norway - Three months**_

 _ **Spain - Three months**_

 _ **Canada - Four months**_

* * *

Sitting on the living room floor the sun was burning happily that day rather than snowing, which Finland had to admit was nice for a change and he smiled down at the baby was staring at him wide eyed before looking right past him up at the ceiling even if her eyes managed to lock onto Finland each time he got her attention. That was fleeting, however, when she met her mother's gaze but when she met his eyes she smiled each and every time which warmed his heart and he giggled reaching in stroking her chubby cheek. "Aili, Aili, Aili~" He crooned her name softly repeatedly then smiled when she made a gurgling noise in response and he laughed happily at her when she then settled happily in her seat.

Finland truly did love his beautiful and precious but it truly was much to quiet in the house now that his sons were gone. He jumped when there was a knock at the door making him scramble to his feet while Aili whined in annoyance, her little face scrunching up when he poked her nose sweetly to keep her from being too annoyed or upset then walked to the door sighing out to himself. His body honestly felt sluggish since his stitches began to dissolve and he'd been needing the pain medication for the stitches still burned and throbbed he tried to pick up his sluggish speed to a regular one as he grabbed the door handle pulling it open only to be taken by surprise to see England standing there. While Finland didn't feel the cold as other Nations did he blinked at England's shivering, his green military outfit he wore to go out of the house barely covered him it seemed for his stomach stuck out tightly against his clothes and his coat wouldn't bundle up. His nose was red which Finland took as a sign that the poor English man must have been either outside longer than necessary or gotten colder walking up the driveway after finding his way to his home. He then got a wave of awkwardness crashing in his chest.

Finland then blinked snapping out of it when he looked over England's appearance without that awkwardness and opened the door wide reaching out grabbing England's hands tugging him inside as Aili whined from the living room and he pulled him inside. The snow on his boots was kicked onto the carpet and when Finland shut the door he looked over his shoulder at Sweden." Berwald, could you please put some tea on for England, please? He's frozen half to death I bet and he's pregnant!" He looked at Sweden's rumpled appearance at the top of the stairs then came walking down as a red blush creeped up to England's cheeks when he looked at Finland.

"You really don't ha-"

"Sh! Don't speak nonsense, now come and sit! You're pregnant, you need to sit and take it easy!" Finland ordered tugging England to the living room sitting him down on the couch while the blonde blushed still and crossed his legs which would have been normal any other day but today it was cute. When he crossed his legs his stomach, which was already beginning to curve outwards just a bit, touched the top of his thigh and he looked down at his lap with the fierce blush on his cheeks. "So what brought you all the way here to Sweden's home? I know you weren't just in the neighborhood." They both shared a smile then but England then took a breath.

"Look, Finland, it just reached me what happened. With Sealand I mean. I'm so sorry for what he said to you and what he did, he's still young and honestly knows now what he does right now will impact him later in life and he's making many foolish decisions." England got out when he scratched his hot cheek only to move his hand through his hair, wincing when he noticed the look of pain crossing over Finland's face for a brief moment and England felt guilt squirming in his chest. He didn't come here to make things worse, didn't mean to give Finland more pain, but he knew just him being here to apologize possibly gave him nothing _but_ pain for he knew he looked like Sealand who had most definitely grown into the "Kirkland" appearance.

Finland then smiled pleasantly, reaching down to tug the whining Aili close to him before taking her out of her little rocker when she refused to be soothed by it anymore and he stroked her pink cheek. "It's quite alright, England, you didn't have to come all this way out here though just to apologize! You could have called rather than making such a long trip out here!" Finland replied trying to keep his smile in place, keep it sweet and short what his response was when He was jumping in surprise when the English man leaned forward slamming his hands on the table. He leaned forward with a new expression burning in his eyes and it made Finland more than aware that a switch had flipped in England and he knew he wasn't staring at the refined gentleman England everyone knew. No, he felt he was looking at the England many feared as the British Empire.

"Don't lie to me, Finland, I know that it hurts. _I know_ it does. You're not the only who's had someone precious to you leave and threaten to rebel, threatening a revolution and I'm sorry it had to come from Peter or Ladonia. Even if Peter has been my little brother for the past fifty years, give or take, but he's been _your_ son for those years at the some time and when he grew physically he left you right away. He and Ladonia threatened revolution, threatened and left that very morning they made those threats but that excuses nothing. It hurts, Finland. It does! That's why I'm sorry you now feel that pain." England spoke so fiercely that when he blinked looking at the Finnish Nation who stared back at him with wide violet eyes and he blinked again. Then he gained a rather sheepish look when he leaned back sitting once again with some warmth in his cheeks. "S-Sorry, Finland, I didn't mean to fly off the handed like that. I apologize."

Finland blinked as well then shifted Aili who made a quiet noise of discomfort. "No, no! It's fine! I understand, you got passionate about it because you understand!" Finland quickly assured the English man who then looked at Aili curiously when she made a soft gurgling noise. "Oh! What am I doing? This is my daughter, Aili!"

"May I hold her?" England questioned which got him a quick nod and a small bundle in his arms when he happily held the baby who looked up at him with wide eyes at the sight of the new person. "Oh, what a pretty girl you are~" Aili was absolutely captivated by the English Nation's sunshine blonde hair, his soft peach skin, his shining green eyes for she was accustomed to the pale hair, pale skinned colors of her relatives. The only one she'd been accustomed too had been Ladonia because of his red hair but that was when he'd been home, now she was mostly used to the pale colors and being three weeks old now it seemed she noticed a lot more. England caressed Aili's cheek with his freehand marveling at the silky texture of the infant's cheek, smiling in a brilliantly bright way at the infant who widened her eyes at the sight.

"Aili seems to like you, I don't think I've seen her so quiet with another person other than Berwald!" Finland smiled when Sweden walked in with the tea for England, one filled with coffee for Finland and he watched the Swedish man smile just a bit when he saw Aili resting in England's arms. Finland admired the way England looked absolutely delighted and happy to be holding the baby, his eyes soft and rather fond as he looked over the baby happily making her mother smile joyfully at England while he took a sip of his coffee. "So, you're three months along now, right? How is it going?"

"Oh, I've been feeling horrible. I forgot how bad the morning sickness was for the first two months or so, I've been in bed a lot for my stomach just won't leave me be half the time so I'm laying down a lot. I've been very tired as of lately, it's hard expecting a baby and dealing with Jolene because it just now occurred to her she won't be the baby anymore and she might not be the only girl. It's a nightmare with her at home which doesn't help much with my fatigue." England sighed out when Aili's tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb tightly staring up at him in awe still and he then smiled at the baby. "I'm hoping for another boy while America is hoping for another girl, he says we have our hands full with Liam alone, that another boy will drive me nuts."

"Boys sure are a handful, but I bet you know that with all those young Nations you had at one point. What was it, six or eight? You had your work cut out for you and you still have the patience of a saint with your son, I'm betting." Finland chuckled then smiling fondly at England who smiled back taking a sip of his coffee when Finland took another scalding mouthful of coffee. "Do you want to know the gender ahead of time? That way you can stock up on things for a boy or girl specifically?"

"Hmmm well I thought about it at first, about how easy it would be for us to buy one specific gender but that was at first. America is quite irritated with me because he wants to know what the gender is, when the time comes and I'm far along to know, and I don't. I told him to buy gender neutral clothing and colors, which irritates him to no end." They both shared a grin when England's phone buzzed in his pocket and he went to grab it but Aili whined when he went to take his finger out of her tiny fist. He looked flustered then when Sweden stood walking over to England who looked up then to Finland curiously, wondering which would take the baby but got his answer when Sweden took the baby from England allowing him to pull his phone out and sighed. "I'm sorry, I have to go. One of my brothers is at the house and is making quite the fuss that I'm not home and that I'm here."

"Alright, well you should definitely come back sometime! Or next time we have a meeting we should chat a bit more!" Finland smiled standing up as they both began walking to the door with the English man while Sweden sat down in his chair crossing his leg with Aili twisting her tiny fist into his shirt holding onto him as he clicked the news on, then turning it down to a soft murmur. He then gave England a hug making the blonde blush and blink in response to the sudden movements of the Finnish man. "Aili just adores you, it would seem, so do try and come back if you have the time!"

"Oh, thank you, dear!" England replied when he rubbed his stomach sighing when he scratched it lightly through his stomach then smiled at the slight curve of his stomach. "You know, there's no actual movements but I do get those little flutters of movement, quickening the doctors call it, but I don't dare tell him. He gets pretty excited when it comes to anything dealing with the baby that he'd be feeling me up any moment he could possibly could if I told him I was feeling those movements inside and I know he's been extremely excited for the baby to move since Canada's started to kick."

"True, men always do seem more easily excited when their lovers are pregnant and the baby moves. I think anyone would be excited to feel a baby move." Finland replied making them both smile when he gave the England man another hug and he returned it happily then turned opening the door. "I hope I can see you again and we can chat like this again, England! I hate to ask, right as your leaving, but if you see Peter could you call or text me about...about how he's doing? How he seems?"

England smiled with sympathy for he'd been very much the same when America had left him. He'd been frantic wanting to know anything possible about the boy and had gotten nothing due to the fact that not a lot of people liked him when the Empire fell and he had to start over and lost in the war against the one person who'd meant everything to him. He just found himself glad Sealand or Ladonia hadn't gone through on their threat of revolution, he honestly didn't think Finland would handle going to war with two boys he considered his sons. "I'll tell you, most definitely. You'll hear from me right away when I see Peter, if I do, I promise."

Finland smiled then letting out a breath and watched England step over the threshold. "Thank you, I guess that's all I can ask for. Goodbye, England! Talk to you sometime!"

"Goodbye, dear!"

* * *

Finland was swaying around the room with Aili in his arms as he lightly bounced her, a tiny movement of his arms as he looked down at her. "Aili~ You're such a pretty girl, Aili~ You're going to be a Mama's girl, aren't you?" Finland crooned to her making her stare at him curiously, surprised even at the sound of his voice and he smiled at her loving the sight of his daughter each time he looked at her perfect little face. He still couldn't believe he had a baby, even if it'd been three weeks or more, that he had his own pretty little baby and he squeezed her just a bit, a tiny light one, kissing her chubby cheek happily as he looked at her. Aili gurgled while he swayed back and forth softly, a consistent rhythm that seemed to make Aili a bit more subdued than normal as she yawned cutely looking up at Finland still when he heard the door bell ring and Sweden answering the door when he heard two high voices he recognized and smiled looking at Aili yawned again. "Alright, let's lay you do for your nap, hm?"

He could hear feet on the stairs when he bent putting Aili in her bassinet, adjusting it so it pressed close as possible to his and Sweden's bed, and he stroked her silky blonde hair gently. He pressed a kiss against her forehead when he heard feet stopping at the doorway and he laid her down tucking a blanket around her legs when she yawned for a third time appearing sleepy when her tiny hands moved roughly across her little face and she stretched her little arms above her head and he smiled then turned to look at the person behind him. Norway looked hesitant, dull blue eyes watching Finland when he then bit his lip for a moment before talking. "I hate to come so suddenly, especially without calling, but your offer is still open, right? For me to stay here for a while? I won't overstay my welcome, I promise."

"I don't mind how long you stay! Feel free to stay as long as you want! I love Sven and Abel, you as well, so stay as long as you want! I have zero problems with it! With Peter and Erland gone it'll be nice to have some noise in the house again. It's been much too quiet." Finland smiled softly at Norway who blinked and he then turned looking at Aili who had fallen asleep with her arms up by her head, little hands curled slightly by each of his ears and he smiled at her lovingly. "Aili keeps us busy at times but the rest of the time she seemed too quiet and easy tempered to give us much noise."

"I heard about Sealand and Ladonia. I'm sorry, Finland." Norway sounded stiff and uncomfortable but Finland could hear the genuine sentiment underneath it. "Denmark didn't even say goodbye to me when I told him I was coming to stay with him. He just looked at me like a-a stranger and left for work letting me pack the kids up and go. I don't know what hurts me more, the fact that he just stood there letting me go or leaving without saying a single thing letting us go the way he did. We're pretty upset people, aren't we? You're grieving for Sealand and Ladonia leaving and I'm here a big baby about leaving my husband for a short amount of time. Pitiful, isn't it?"

"It isn't!" Finland cried the words making Aili twitch and he cringed for a moment while Norway blinked. "Norway, you left to give the situation some air, to give you each some space to comprehend some things and I'm sure you'll get back together before long! Just because I let my sons leave doesn't mean you're pitiful in comparison to how I am feeling!" He stepped forward hugging Norway so suddenly he felt his fellow Nordic jolt at the suddenness when Abel and Sven laughed loudly downstairs with Sweden making both mothers smile. "Why don't you go get settled in in one of the rooms? Sweden's home is certainly big enough for you and the boys to each have your own rooms. Oh, and would you mind having Sweden come up for a moment? I just want to talk to him for a moment."

"Finland, he's your husband, I don't think you need to awkward or anything about needing to talk to him with me here. I'll go get my stuff and the boys to choose a room and unpack while you talk to Sweden." And with that Norway left the room still looking a bit awkward and Finland sighed hugging himself then looking down at his daughter. He honestly hoped that Norway would have a baby girl, another female Nordic, but he had a strong feeling it might just be another boy for them for it seemed the Norway and Denmark just spit out boys left and right that he was actually surprised he himself had had a daughter when he'd been sort of expecting to have another son.

He looked at his daughter again, just relishing in thinking that word. _His_ daughter. He smiled at his own silly, almost cliche, thoughts when he moved one of his arms from his chest to stroke her soft hair, her silky cheek then to lightly caress her tiny knuckles on her hand for a few moments just admiring her loving the little blonde lashes that were almost white from how light they were and yet stood out against her pink cheeks. His daughter was going to be stunning when she got older, he just knew it, and he also knew she'd be just like her father which wasn't a bad thing and it was with that thought he honestly felt eager at seeing her grown, seeing her an functioning adult, that he felt a burst of sadness for a moment. He heard the heavier steps approaching the room and he smiled releasing his daughter's tiny hand looking over at Sweden who walked in the room looking at Finland with a little smile when he walked up to Finland sliding his arms around his waist tugging him into a hug. Finland pressed his cheek against Sweden's closing his eyes for a moment as he soaked up the warmth radiating off him in such a close hug and he then sighed. "Thank you."

Sweden raised a brow to his words and Finland looked up finding those green blue eyes looking at him curiously as he smiled. He squeezed his own arms around Sweden gently, firmly, and he clung to him happily nuzzling his face against his chest while he rubbed his hand up and down Finland's back. "What am I being thanked for again?" Sweden asked taking a look at their daughter who seemed to be out like a light in her little bassinet and he managed a soft little smile at the baby who slept on peaceful and Finland sighed again.

"Just for all of it. For giving me a beautiful daughter, for loving me, for having so much patience waiting for me to return your feelings, for marrying me. For helping me let go of Peter and Erland walk out that day." Finland softly spoke into Sweden's chest and he felt his husband's arms tightening around him just a bit as he closed his eyes. He could honestly, actually, fall asleep in his husband's arms right there from how comfortable he was just standing and holding onto him with his cheek pressed against Sweden's chest. "You're truly an amazing person, Ber."

"Tino, you don't nee to thank me. It was more than my pleasure to help make our daughter, loving you was just hopeless to fight against in the grand scheme of things. I knew waiting for you would also pay off in the end, Tino, and marrying you was my goal for such patience so you needn't thank me for all of that, Tino." Sweden replied pressing a kiss against the top of his head and Finland giggled softly into his chest, the sound pulling another smile out of Sweden when he tightened his arms moving in a crescent then threw himself on the bed sighing out. "But as for Peter and Erland I knew I needed to be strong for _you_ rather than for myself, Tino. I leaned on you just as much as you leaned on me, whether I was obvious or not." He paused while Finland squirmed into a comfortable position against his chest. "But you're pulling through, you're getting through this pain, and you're resilient over this and it's just something I hope Aili will have in life."

"I hope she'll have your unlimited patience with me. It'll be a good thing for to her have, especially if I end up becoming one of those PTA helicopter Mom's who watches and smother's their child all the time as they're growing up. It'll be good if she has that patience of yours if I do end up like that, I don't want her to hate me when she's older." Finland sighed out then when Sweden chuckled, his chest moving underneath him making him bounce a few times. "Oh, that's nice to know you think that's so dang funny."

"It'll be fine, Tino. She'll love you because she comes from one of the most headstrong, sweetly adorable and unconditionally loving Nation's ever. I hope she's as sweet, as adorable and just as unconditionally loving as you are, Tino, for it would be nothing better for her to be like you. And I have a feeling she might be like you." Sweden replied making Finland chuckle now for he had the feeling his little daughter would be more like her father than like him but it warmed his heart that Sweden hoped for Aili to be like him. He then yawned before he could help it and his husband fought against when his chest swelled and he moved his hand over Tino's hair softly.

"Ber, you don't think we did something wrong with Peter and Erland do you? I mean, we _had_ to have done something wrong since they were so eager to leave us like they were that day." Finland asked with a soft, insecurity in his voice that made Sweden sitting up which place Finland between his legs on his knees that dug into the bed and his hands clinging to his husband to keep from falling over. His violet eyes looked troubled, clouded, to Sweden and he hated to see such bright sparkling eyes appear so dark and shrouded like they were when he tightened his hands onto Finland's waist.

"No. We didn't, Tino, not a thing did we do wrong for those boys I just think that they're all too ready to leave for a long time now they just looked too young to do anything before. Now that their bodies have grown they want to go out and see the world but don't worry about it too much, Tino. Like when Aili becomes an adult she too will leave but she, Peter and Erland will always come back, whether they want too or not because you're their Mama. It'll take time but I have confidence that they will come back when it's time and when they're ready to come home. Besides, now with Norway here we have Sven and Abel to spend time with which will help keep your mind off of Peter and Erland, won't it? Especially if you're helping Norway through his pregnancy while he's here."

"Of course I will." He then smiled pressing a kiss against Sweden's lips happily making the man squeeze him happily, his hands sweeping up his back comfortingly and Finland then parted when Aili made a squeaking noise in her bassinet that had him smiling widely at the sound. His daughter truly was special, unique and irreplaceable. Finland would do things right, he'd make sure he did things the way he did with Sealand and Ladonia but he'd do them even better than he had the first time with his boys and he'd make sure his daughter had an amazing life. He'd do what was necessary for her and he knew Sweden was right about Sealand and Ladonia, he just needed to be patient and they'd be home sooner or later for he WAS a mother to them and he knew they loved him. He just wished it didn't hurt so bad some days but laying back in Sweden's arms once more he had a small feeling everything would work itself out and be okay again.


	31. Chapter Thirty One - DenNor

_**England - Four months**_

 _ **Norway - Four months**_

 _ **Spain - Four months**_

 _ **Canada - Five months**_

* * *

After having been pregnant not once but twice Norway honestly thought that it would be something he had grown used too and would know exactly how to handle it when the time would come to it, accustomed to the changes that happened to him. Truth was he is not used to it. He hated the breathless feeling if he went up the stairs, walked to fast, the mood swings that were merciless, the itching around his belly was the worse for the skin was dry and he ached to itch it until it no longer itched but Finland had tapped oven mitts over his hands to keep him from doing it. He instead got hot baths to relieve the itch, which worked half the time worse in others, but the weight gain was an other issue he had with pregnancy along with him needing to go to the bathroom so much more which was outrageous to him,

Especially since he was already fatigued to begin with but since he was getting up and down during the night he was more tired than ever. He'd been lounging around that morning in bed, drifting in and out of sleep for hours, but it was at noon when he first felt the fluttering movements of the baby and it was that after noon where he laid now with his hand still pressed to his stomach eyes staring down in awe at the sensation. While they were movements one could feel solidly he was gripped with a sudden grief when he wished that Denmark was there next time him so he could tell him, excitedly and happily, about the flutters and watch the Dane's blue eyes sparkle.

"I should text him or something, shouldn't I?" He mumbled sitting up slowly then hesitated staring at his phone wanting nothing more than to reach out and grab his phone, get his hands out of the stupid oven mitts and text his husband to let him know but he hesitated. Remembering Denmark watching silently when Norway said he was going to Finland's to give him space his husband had left out of the house silently and they'd left that day with him near in tears and remembering it he was at the end of his third he'd been staying at Finland's for the past three weeks, well into his fourth month. It was painful going so long without hearing from his husband but he needed go give him space, didn't he? Did texting apply to that?

He honestly didn't have an answer to his own question for once. He sighed rubbing his forehead which felt awkward with a damn oven mitt on his hand that when he glared at it with disdain he decided if he couldn't, wouldn't, let himself scratch his stomach then he didn't need these overly huge stupid oven mitts and Finland could just put them back on him later. He ripped, chewed, tugged at the tape on both hands until he was throwing the mitts on the floor admiring the red band from his actions around each wrist from the tape and he blinked wondering if he needed to be so rough with himself when he could have just asked Finland for scissors. But then how would he have used them? He blanked for a moment then sighed rubbing his hands across his face then tugging his hands through his hair pulling on the locks fiercely before grabbing his phone unlocking the screen then looking through his texts.

There was one from Iceland asking a rather stupid question, in his opinion, a reminder for his doctors appointment at one, but other than that there really wasn't anything other than a few Facebook messages, a few notifications from the app as well, two emails waiting in his email account but that was the end of it. Not one thing from Denmark. He bit his lip for a moment as the pain tugged at his chest wondering if he really did blow it this time. If this right here was the fight that, after all his years of picking and fighting with Denmark, would be the one to end their relationship and it hit him hard making him breathless. Denial flooded in telling him no, Denmark wouldn't leave him over one little thing he said and that he'd be calling him, texting him any day now but the doubt crept in with the denial, the doubt telling him that yes, Denmark would for how well did he _really_ know Denmark? He doubted himself horribly. He wanted to call Denmark and force him to talk but he knew he couldn't.

If he wanted any chance of saving this relationship, this marriage with the Dane, he needed to stay away and let Denmark do Denmark while he did himself and the things he had to get done and only then would he reach out to Denmark if he had the damn strength to do so. Three weeks now marked the longest he and Denmark had gone without talking to one another. He knew the boys truly missed Denmark and wanted to go home but Finland, even Sweden, kept the boys busy with different things to play with and different activities but Norway still felt guilty for it was his fault they were staying with Finland now. He laid down on his side when he heard his door creak softly as it was opened slowly, carefully and he blinked."Mama?" Abel stood in the doorway then entered closing the door, running across jumping on the bed next to Norway then squirmed over closer to his mother. "You're big now, Mama!"

"I know I'm big. The baby is growing, he or she needs more space in there to be able to grow and get stronger until he or she's ready to come out. If you think I'm big now I'm going to be getting bigger in the upcoming couple of months when the baby gets even bigger." He remarked softly stroking Abel's blonde hair looking at his surprised face while he smiled at the curiosity in his son's identical dull blue eyes of his. "The baby needs to grow larger so that means my belly is going to get bigger with the baby's growth, so if I'm big now I'll be huge in a few months."

Abel blinked then shifted while carefully pressing against him with his body carefully avoiding Norway's belly and nuzzled his face into his chest pressing his cheek against his chest listening to his mother's heartbeat for a moment or two before he spoke. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet? Or do you get to choose when the baby comes out?" Abel asked curiously while he looked at his mother's arm that moved gently with his movements as he stroked Abel's hair softly, comfortingly. "Is there like a button that you can press? Because at school this girl, Leona, at school said her Papas told her when they had her they got to press a button that made her a girl and that every parent does it that way but you just don't want to tell us."

Norway chuckled knowing precisely who he was talking about and sighed stroking his hair firmer, moving his fingers through the blonde locks and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Well, you can tell Leona next time you see her that I've never had to press a button to make you a boy. I gave birth to you as a boy and inside the belly I knew you were a boy because of the doctors. I think Leona's parents just didn't want to give her the baby talk just yet because like you I'm betting she's one of the younger ones, huh?"

"Yeah! She always hangs out with Bridget, Maria and Dalisay! They're all weird girls, they're related to Liam and Jolene, so he has a lot of girl cousins. Did you know that?" Norway, blinking in surprise, had not. He didn't even know of Scotland, Wales or Ireland having children and he was sure England didn't for if he knew then everyone would have known. Pakistan and Croatia's daughter, Leona, was a new name as well for those two Nations were smaller and kept to themselves more often than not. "They're all super pretty! Did you know that Dalisay has a girl Mama? I don't know many other kids with girl Mama's!"

Norway blinked then pressed another kiss to his head but he yawned loudly into his blonde locks then sighed. "That's nice, Abe. I'm sure they're nice girls as well." Norway got out on a second yawn making Abel giggle at the sound and yet his own little yawn slipped past his lips. Although it was much to early for a nap Norway quite literally felt one coming on for him whether he liked it or not. "I think Mama needs a nap."

"Can I nap with you, Mama?" Abel asked moving his head back just enough to stare at him curiously and Norway smiled pressing a kiss to his cute little forehead and then hugged him firmly to him, the fluttering inside of his stomach signalling the movements of the new child in his stomach who seemed happy having Abel there. He knew it was impossible for a baby to feel happy so early, to feel much in the womb, but he had a feeling each person who has or will carry a child knows that their baby is happy and even if his didn't know Abel yet he had a feeling that they'd get along rather well. He yawned again hugely as Abel nuzzled his chest, listening to his heart beat once again and it was the warmth radiating off his son, ever the tiny heater, that Norway felt himself drop off rather happily into sleep.

* * *

It was peaceful, honestly, laying in the bed that when he woke Norway was a bit confused as to what could have woken him for Abel had rolled out of his arms allowing him to roll to his other side with the child then pressing into his back cuddling into him like he was a warm heater he needed to be close to. He was sure he made some noise of tiredness, something left his mouth anyhow, and yet he was slipping back to sleep happily with Abel's tiny hands fisting his shirt and he was dipping right back to the dream he'd been in when it sounded again. The thing that had woken him. "Norway? Are you up? Norway?" The voice was familiar, soft and almost hesitant to wake him, and there was comfort associated with that voice when he was lightly shaken. "Norway, come on, you need to get up! It's twelve thirty, almost time for your appointment!"

"Give me a minute." He grumbled peeking through his lashes and for a moment all he recognized was the pale hair and he reached out grabbing a shirt yanking it towards him. "Mathias, come here. I thought you were laying with me? We can go to the doctors in a minute." He yanked it harder making the owner of the shirt squeak out which pulled him from his delirium, opening his eyes halfway flinching against the light when he realized that the person he was yanking into the bed was none other than Finland looking rather flustered. He released his shirt like it was fire and he rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Finland."

"It's fine, Norway." He offered a little smile seeing the flash of disappointment in Norway's sleep glazed eyes as he woke further only to squirm to the edge of the bed then stretch his arms over his head when he felt the flutters along his stomach like the baby was happy he was awake again. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed when he looked over his shoulder at Abel who was sleeping happily, drool smeared on his cheek and soaking the pillow with his sleep did Norway smile."You know, Berwald and I are happy to have you guys here, it's really nice. I feel like if you hadn't of come three weeks ago I would have gone nuts with the sadness!" He then paused then smiled walking across the room grabbing Norway's coat and boots. "I bet you're excited though! You get to find out the gender today if it's possible!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that part. Normally when I go in I keep think it's later but they were able to guess at what gender Abel was so they might do it with this one. Or, they might just know the gender automatically, I'm hoping, so I can start setting up a room when I go home, if Mathias ever forgives me." Norway murmured when he looked at Finland who helped him get his boots on and he slipped his coat on looking over his shoulder again sighing. "Should I wake him up? Or let him stay here?" He wanted to let Abel sleep a little longer but he also didn't want to wake him to be cranky or let him over sleep then not sleep at night. It was a hard choice.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you soon! I bet he'll also be there since I texted him about the ultrasound today, possibly finding out the gender, stuff like that!" Finland cheerfully chirped to Norway who blinked a few times looking at the Finnish man who then sent an adoring smile at Abel. "But you can let him sleep since Sweden is still here with Sven, so it's fine! Now let's go!" He walked out of the room to the hallway and he followed the cheerful man who then zipped his coat up and tightened his boots laces. "Berwald! I'm heading out with Norway to the appointment! We'll be back!"

Sweden shouted his answer from somewhere on the first floor with Sven shouting his own goodbye while Norway was then ushered past the living room when he got to the bottom of the stairs with Finland gripping his hand happily snagging the keys off the key tree he and Sweden had. The keys jingled in his hands as he opened the house holding onto Finland's hand when his boots crunched over snow -or was it frost from last night?- only for his feet to skid and his hand going to his stomach protectively. He then clung to Finland's arm when the Finnish man vowed not to let Norway fall as they slid and he yelped the entire time they walked down the walk way to the drive way, his grip tightening on the Finnish man's arm each time his feet skid on the layer of ice that was trying it's hardest to slip him up.

Finland was patient getting the Norwegian to the car that when he climbed in the passenger side they both breathed a sigh of relief when Finland walked back around the car nearly skidding a few times himself as Norway watched with his heart still racing in his chest. Then he climbed into the driver's seat, stuck the keys in the ignition and turned it on allowing the vents to blow out air that would soon heat up the small place as he then both turned to pull seat belts on snugly and only then did Finland back out of the driveway with Norway taking a few breathes.

His stomach was a messy of flutters and knots when he thought of Denmark possibly being there at the doctors office just waiting for him there like Finland was confident over and it sent him into a near anxiety attack at the thought of seeing his husband after three weeks. It was strange how not even an hour or two ago he'd have done anything just to see Denmark, talk to him again and get him to speak to him, but now at the prospect of seeing his husband for the first time in a while sent him into near anxiety as his heart beat quickly against hist chest at the thought. While Finland drove he turned the radio on low, humming with the radio happily and Norway leaned his head back against the head rest then tilted his head pressing it against the chilled window staring out.

He closed his eyes after a few moments letting the cars purr and movements rock Norway into a rather calm state as the anxiety melted away and he found himself nearly nodding off again into sleep at the soft rocking of the car but that was only for a few minutes unfortunately. He straightened up, forcing himself to stay conscious which wasn't hard, and he then looked at the dashboard taking in the time and wondered if because they got here he'd get in sooner. He watched Finland pulling into the large parking lot, circling it to the patient parking before finding an open space he squeezed the car into but neither of them moved to leave the car when Norway caught the sight of Denmark's deep green car.

"He actually came." Norway got out with wide eyes staring at the car which Finland then noticed and smiled hopefully when he looked at Norway's expression. "Holy _shit_ , he actually came! I didn't think he'd come to this! Not to see me!" Finland smiled softly at his fellow Nordic who was staring at that green car like it was a death sentence written just for him when Finland unbuckled his seat belt making Norway look over at him curiously.

"Well let's go then! Let's not delay any longer than we have too since it'll take a little walk to get to the doors and it's pretty icy out today." He then pulled the keys out of the ignition cutting off the heat allowing the cold to seep into the car rather quickly like it'd been waiting eagerly just for the heat to vanish to leech into the Nordics. Finland carefully opened his door when Norway unbuckled himself then did the same, carefully sliding out in the space provided by his car door and shut it tightly walking around to the back of the car where Finland pressed a button locking the locks on the doors. He held his arm out for the Norwegian to take which he did gratefully.

His boots gripped pretty well in most places but his feet skid out a few times making Finland's breath hitch in like he was about to scream but didn't. This became the rhythm of their walking as they got closer to the door and Norway once again had a rather tight grip on Finland's arm that when they finally reached the sliding doors of the hospital they sighed a breath of relief while walking in. They immediately walked to the elevator pressing the button watching it light up, the soft smooth sound of the elevator sliding down to the floor in front of them and the doors slid open allowing both Nordic's to step into the elevator, Finland pressing the floor number and Norway felt his stomach drop when the elevator lurched before going upwards to the floor. He didn't have a horrible, crippling phobia of elevators but he certainly wanted the doors to open and open now.

When he finally got to the floor with Finland's arm in his tight grasp again they stepped out walking down the hall briskly to the office where his appointment would be and he moved his hands over his hair, straightened his coat or shirt which poked out, fiddled with his sleeves. Anything. He'd say he was nervous but he was sure that'd be a complete understatement for the way his heart pounded away in his chest. When he pushed open the door of the waiting room he froze as Finland walked in behind him and his eyes locked onto his husband, scanning over him to see if there was any difference he might have noticed. Denmark was still tall, still had blonde hair, still the same big blue eyes that sought out his own, the familiar face and lips that parted like he was about to talk when tears immediately dribbled down Norway's cheeks catching everyone off guard.

"Oh, Norway! Don't worry, Den, it's just hormones kicking in is all!" Finland assured Denmark while also trying to placate Norway when pulled out a little pack of tissues he carried with him everywhere and pulled a tissue out handing to Norway who rubbed his eyes with it but the tears kept dripping down his cheeks. It's like a valve had been turned inside him that allowed all the tears to slip out at once as he stood there in front of Denmark who began walking forward towards him and wrapped Norway into a hug.

"It's okay. Lukas, it's okay you don't need to cry." Denmark softly crooned to his husband who winced at the soft assurance then following a soft pressing kiss to his hair. Denmark pulled back a bit chuckling as he rubbed Norway's wet cheek affectionately. "Don't cry. I'm not mad anymore, I'm really not and that's what I came here for to tell you." Norway blew his nose into the thin tissue before throwing it away but glaring at Denmark rather accusingly when he grabbed some hand sanitizer, anything to stall before he couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell do you mean you're not mad anymore?! You haven't talked to me since I left! If you weren't mad at all you would have come and talk to me at Finland's! Or texted me! It's not like I was _so_ unreachable that you have to meet me at some random meeting spot!" Norway shouted in the quiet waiting room, mentally glad they were the only ones in the room right then, when he sniffled as a few remainder tears dripped down his cheeks as he looked at Denmark silently for a moment or two then his anger reared up. "If you weren't mad anymore you should have told me rather then letting me go the past three weeks thinking you hated my fucking guts!"

"Okay, okay, you make sense! I will tell you I was incredibly pissed in the beginning, then I was even more angry when you said you were leaving to go stay with Finland that I just left rather than thinking of staying and fighting with you to stay home with me. Then after that first week the silence of the boys being gone, of you not walking around complaining or working on something in the house was getting to me and it made me realize I shouldn't be so mad at you." He replied with a cringe when he met Norway's wet eyes. "But I'm sorry. I know it's probably more comfortable for you to stay at Finland's since he's always home rather than being at our home where I'm working so much I've barely been home."

Finland got quite for a moment or two staring between his two fellow Nordics before he shuffled making his presence known which got two pairs of eyes dragging towards him as he cleared his throat. "Well, if you want to go home, Norway, I can watch Abel and Sven for the night if you want." He smiled slightly making the Norwegian blink when he looked at the Finnish man, taking in the sincerity in his violet eyes and his smile when he then tilted his head at Norway who blinked again at the man. "I can bring Sven and Abel home, because if you want to go I can go back to my home to pack up your stuff if that makes it easier for you-"

"Wait, what do you mean go back to your house? Didn't you want to be here?" Norway asked with a rather bold tone that surprised even Denmark right then when he looked at Norway's face that was curiously edgy that even Finland blinked a few times at his tone. "Stay, Finland. I came with you originally, so I want you to come in with me and stay." Finland stared for a moment before he smiled genuinely then nodded.

Denmark took Norway's hand as they approached the nurses desk where the nurse looked up and for a moment Denmark could honestly say the woman was too beautiful to be stuck behind the desk, he figured she'd be the type of woman to go bustling around the doctors as a nurse. Not sitting behind the desk of the horrible burgundy and cold walled, green couches and ugly blue of the carpet with those horribly curtained windows of this waiting room that he found himself shaking the thoughts off when she smiled at Norway. "Hello, Mr. Bondevik, how are you today? I see you got in earlier than normal today! Let me just check you in and the doctor will be right with you! Same medical history I presume?" He nodded and she smiled. "You're all set then! If everything's the same you're free to go sit."

"Thank you." Norway turned with Denmark trailing after him like a happy bobbing balloon that made the Norwegian roll his eyes at Denmark's lifted mood even if he felt the same kind of lighthearted happiness right then, grateful that he and Denmark had finally made up. It was rather sudden but it was comforting when he sat between Denmark and Finland, enjoying the heat of sitting between them and he fought the urge to yawn.

His sleepless night began tugging at him insistently and his little nap had done little to make him feel anywhere close to refreshed. The clicking of the computer keys at the desk added to the rather comforting atmosphere of the waiting room that when Denmark slumped in his chair just a bit, his hand rubbing his stomach idly while staring ahead, he swore that he was going to end up fall asleep in this waiting room if he didn't get in soon. He felt Denmark's soft squeeze be delivered to his hand and he looked at Denmark who was smiling softly, sweetly at Norway and he took a breath then squeezed his hand in response after a slight moment of hesitance.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two - RussLiet

_**England - Five months**_

 _ **Norway - Five months**_

 _ **Spain - Five months**_

 _ **Canada - Six months**_

* * *

Sitting in her living room the news murmured on a low volume, soft but easy distinguishable when her phone rang out beside her on the couch revealing Poland's picture and she rolled her eyes for a moment before letting it go to voicemail knowing better than anyone just what he would possibly have to say but that's when she heard it. Knocking. She stood up feeling her brows come together as she walked over to the front door where three more little knocks ensued against her door and when she flipped the lock, opened the door, she was surprised when she saw a pair of green eyes staring up at her hopefully out of a curtain of beige hair. "Tatiana! What are you doing here?"

Tatiana then blinked at her Aunt like the woman should have understood exactly what it meant for her to be standing there, obviously holding her prized position and she sighed. She was tired. So so tired. "I ran away." She got the words out simply looking at Belarus again then stared at a lock of platinum blonde hair before reaching tugging on the lock admiring the silky texture that was so much like her own. Honestly she loved her Aunt's hair color, often wishing for the blonde to magically appear in her own beige locks.

Belarus, for a straight moment, was unsure of what to say to her little niece who stood there happily playing with her lock of hair while clutching a white bear to her chest. Then she shook her head making the lock wave in Tatiana's small hand. "It takes awhile to get here, you have to take a-Tatiana, how did you get on a train?" The little girl beamed when she saw her Aunt was catching on yet Belarus was staring at her niece intently who just smiled pleasantly. Like something her brother could pull.

"Well, I packed my stuff then I went into Mama and Papa's room, locked my bedroom door with a key, then took some money from Mama and ran to the train station! I remembered where your house was and what the station near here looked like so I bought a ticket and road the way here which took such a long time! It's hard to sleep on a train, though, so I've been up all night just to get here and now here I am!" Tatiana explained grinning at how smart her plan was when she then met Belarus's gaze perfectly. "I want to live with you, Tetushka. There's no cry babies here like stupid Darius here to tattle on me all the time and I can't be a bad girl here if there's nothing I could do that's bad! Plus, you're a lot nicer than Mama and Papa."

She honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing. Staring at her niece Belarus could only assume the worst that could have happened to her little niece, the worst of the worst, and her heart seemed to freeze in her chest as she considered what _could_ have happened to the seven year old as she then sighed. "Tatiana, running away isn't a good thing to do. Did you at least tell your Mama or Papa where you were going?" Tatiana gave her a look like she was stupid and Belarus huffed out a breath but then smiled softly at her niece, cupping her little face. "But you're not a bad girl, Tatiana."

That made a defensive, almost insistent look rise in those wide eyes when Tatiana shook her head fiercely then looked at her Aunt again. "No, I am! I'm bad, I have to be! It's why Papa always spanks me and it's why Mama says I'm going to end up like him, mean and cold, if I don't get so many punishments! I-I feel like I'm being suffomicated there! I'm always doing bad things there!" Tatiana protested like it might just get Belarus to keep her here when she tugged the little girl into the house as tears raised in her eyes, shutting the door behind her and Belarus looked down at her. "I really don't want to be a bad girl, Tetushka, I don't. I want to be a good girl, a very good girl!"

"I think you meant suffocated, darling, and secondly, you are a very good girl you always have been! Tatiana, you're the best you can be and you're a good girl, you just sometimes don't make the smartest choices it would seem if you're being punished a bit. But that doesn't mean everything about you is bad." Belarus smiled sadly sitting down onto her knees then tugging the girl into a hug as tears began slipping down Tatiana's face quickly and she sniffled covering her face with the bear until her Aunt tugged her into a tight hug and she then hid her wet face into her shoulder. Her little body would jerk as she sniffled or hiccuped into her shoulder like she could barely contain the noises that wanted out and Belarus lightly rocked her back and forth making her little body sway as she stroked her hair softly. She could hear how tired Tatiana sounded when she pulled away slightly to look at the girl, rubbing her fingers against her wet cheeks in an effort to dry them."Come now, let's go take a nap, hm? I'll have dinner ready by the time you get up and then we can talk some more, alright?"

Tatiana sighed out but then nodded through her tears then took Belarus's hand as they walked up the stairs that groaned and creaked under both their feet like the stairs were unused to the new weight of two different people that she looked down curiously. She walked up the stairs then down a long carpeted hall with her Aunt, clinging to her hand tightly like she might slip through the floor and looked around at the hallway with the few pictures hanging on the walls when one of the pictures caught her eye. It was black and white, obviously old, but in it was Ukraine, Belarus and Russia standing together in a little huddled group with three other men in it and she recognized them as her father, Lithuania, and the two other Baltic's, Estonia and Latvia.

They looked younger in the picture, if that was possible, and she was in awe of the picture that her family could appear so young and she looked up at her Aunt wondering if maybe she should ask about it but then hesitated. She, along with many children, had been told that the Nations never aged. At least not in the way humans aged. She knew that China was near four thousand years old but the man looked like he was _just_ entering his mid to late thirties and wouldn't look older for another thousand years and she had no clue how old her mother or father was but she knew they were old. Yet they still looked close to their early twenties, a bit later.

So thinking about that picture then looking at her Aunt once more the girl couldn't help being curious just once more over the way they aged with their Nations and she wondered if she would also be the same when she looked down. They walked up a second flight of stairs that creaked and groaned as well like their combined weight was too much for the poor stairs and she nearly giggled down at them when they got to the top, her hand clutching Belarus's securely still. Then she felt her bear slipping just a bit and readjusted her arm on the fluffy animal pressing it under her chin which hid half her face that she could see when they passed a window and she trotted just a bit to keep up with her long legged Aunt when they approached a pair of rather impressive double doors that when opened revealed her Aunt's bedroom.

It was a simple blue and white scheme, the blue color reminding Tatiana of Belarus's dark blue irises and she shuffled with her into the room then took her coat, her boots and bag off by the door only to run over to the bed following the elder woman who pulled the blankets back. She lifted Tatiana who squealed a bit and then tucked her under the blankets stroking her hair away from her face as she held her white bear in her arms tightly, like a security blanket of sorts when she then blinked up at her Aunt before deciding to roll over and try to nap.

Belarus walked away from the bed picking up the boots sitting them neatly by the door, hung the coat and bag then shut the door behind her walking back down the hallway with long purposeful steps moving a hand through her hair that felt rather nice. She walked back down the stairs entering the first hall she'd walked down looking ahead when she heard the faint but annoying sound of her phone ringing on the couch where she'd left it and sighed. If it was Poland she was no doubt going to give him hell for calling her so much in one afternoon and stopped suddenly looking at the picture she'd seen Tatiana look at curiously.

It was a simple photo, not anything different from what they had in their albums, and yet she found herself squinting just a bit at her brother's image which looked solemn then at her older sister's bright face and the rest of them looking solemn or a few of the Baltic's trying for a shaky nervous smile. She didn't know why her niece had found it curious or interesting but she figured it was because it's an old photo she had of Tatiana's parents, one she probably had never seen, and she walked on hearing her phone ring for the third time as she sped up only to run down the stairs. It was quite annoying when she walked forward determinedly and found her annoyance growing when the phone stopped it's ringing melody only to start up once again. Who in the absolute hell could be calling her? She didn't know but what she did know was they were going to get a damn earful that was for sure!

* * *

Lithuania sat at the table with his fingers locked together, pressed against his lips while training his eyes on the table half the time then followed Russia who had been pacing back and forth for what felt like hours now as he watched him go back and forth. Russia had Darius on his hip all day long that the boy ended up falling asleep with his head against Russia's shoulder, slumped and happily sleeping against his mother who'd refused to put him down once like Darius might be the next of his two children to disappear. "She isn't answering, Toris! I already talked to Ukraine and she's not there but Belarus isn't answering the phone!" He snapped out pacing back and forth no doubt giving a good rhythm and pace for the boy to stay asleep.

"Do you think it's because of me?" Russia looked over at Lithuania who took a rather deep breath then looked at Russia. "Me. Could it be possible that she ran away because I've been spanking and punishing her so much? Could she hate me that much that she ran away from here?" He had guilt swamping into his chest, his tone tight and rough, the urge to just bow his head to cry at the mere thought his daughter hated him was nearly overwhelming when he covered his eyes with his hands.

What if it was his fault? What if he drove their daughter to run away? He'd never be able to live with himself. He heard Russia walking over to him then felt a hand touching the side of his head tugging it close to press against Russia's stomach, the fingers softly moving through his hair then making soft circles just behind his temple, the hair twisting around Russia's fingers tugging gently at his scalp. He felt his throat close up, tears threatening to bead on his dark lashes at the feeling.

"I promise it's not because of you, Toris, we're both at fault I guess. We're hard on her but she needs to learn that she can't be _doing_ that to her brother! What if she hurts the wrong person? I can't imagine her getting in that kind of problem, it'd start a war everywhere. A war just because two children had a disagreement and one hurt the other. She's so angry already and so off the rails, like myself at that age, that it scares me honestly to think that in just eleven years she'll be grown and gone from here only to turn out just like me." Russia took a breath his fingers tightening on Lithuania's hair for a moment making the brunette blink a few times curiously. "I just want her to have the best life possible, to be happy and healthy."

Lithuania moved his arms carefully around Russia's waist then sighed into the fabric of his shirt when he clung to the man closing his eyes again. "It's all that we can honestly ask for." Lithuania replied in that same tight, rough voice as he had before when it seemed like the universe took pity on them. Russia's phone rang out making both men jerk making Darius whine when he was woken, looking around with the cutest little startled expression, his eyes foggy with sleep.

Russia rushed around the table while Darius rubbed his eyes yawning out as Russia picked up the phone. "Hello? Is T-" He broke off at the sound of snapping shouts on the other end that then calmed down afterwards and he brought the phone back to his ear. He listened for a moment then cried out with relief so clear in his voice it made both father and son blink. "Oh, thank God! When did she get there? Is she okay? How did she get there? Is she in one piece? Did you bring her to a doctor to make sure all is fine with her? Did you?" He shot the questions out rapidly when he put Darius down prompting the child towards the door who ran to get his coat and boots on without needing to be told by either parent. "Alright! We'll be right there to pick her up."

He hung up when Lithuania stood making his chair screech back as his stomach tightened with what felt like anxiety and excitement rolled into one big ball of unmanageable emotion in his stomach. "She's with Belarus? Is she okay?" He got out sounding breathless while the Russian let out a sound that could be mistake as either a sob or a laugh when he then turned to Lithuania, tears dripping down his cheeks wondering how he was still able to cry so much in one day. He'd never cried this much, he swore.

"Yes, she's with Belarus! She's absolutely fine and perfect!" Russia got out then when he was then being grabbed in a rough hug as Lithuania ran around the table gripping him tightly like Russia would just poof into thin air and he let out a choked sound. He squeezed Lithuania tightly, moving his arms around his neck while the brunette's arms found their ways around his waist holding him tightly as they rocked together for a moment. It was too much it felt as the emotions threatened to burst out and make one or both cry as they held onto one another. Then Lithuania pulled back to look at Russia's wet face and he smiled softly stroking a tear away with the tips of his fingers.

"Let's go get her and bring her home." Lithuania spoke with absolute determination and smiled at Russia who returned it shakily then took his hand holding it tightly.

* * *

When Tatiana woke she was grumpy, as all children are after a nap most of the time, and Belarus was handing her a simple grilled cheese with tomato soup for dinner as she couldn't honestly think of something to make a child her age would eat and Tatiana had ripped into it happily. Then came the news. "I don't want to go home! Please, don't send me home, I don't want to go back!" She shouted when she looked at her Aunt who hesitated seeing those storming green eyes and the way her eyes also managed to beg with her. She didn't want to go back home! She left home _because_ she didn't want to be there! It's the whole reason why she ran away! "I want to stay with you, Tetushka, please! Don't make me leave!"

"Tati, I know you want to stay but there are laws and you aren't my daughter by any means, I can't withhold you from your mother when he comes to get you. If it makes you feel even the slightest bit happy, Tati, when I talked to your mother he was very very happy you were okay that he started crying before he hung up I'm sure of it. He wants you to come home more than anything in the world, Tati." She smiled softly sitting next to her niece who watched the rather graceful movement of her Aunt and marveled at how smooth it looked for a moment. Tatiana honestly hoped she would have the graceful attributes of her Aunt.

Then she shook her head at her Aunt's words, truly not believing her mother would be so relieved he'd cry. Her mother _never_ cried around them or in front of them. "No! Why would he want me back? I'm a girl!" She protested rather loudly, nearly shouting which had Belarus blinking in surprise. "Mama doesn't want me, I know he doesn't! He doesn't want a girl! Not a bad one like me! Tetushka, please don't send me home when I know he doesn't want me there! I'm too mean and bad to be around them!"

Belarus blinked again looking at the girl then stroked her beige locks behind her ears wondering if she honestly knew just how soft, how silky her hair felt, how similar it was to her mother's. Belarus then sighed looking at the small Russian Lithuanian girl who suddenly began avoiding her gaze making her squint at the girl curiously when she got a feeling of what was coming. "Why would you being a girl be a problem or change anything when it comes to your mother or father loving you?"

Tatiana shuffled like now she was uncomfortable, staring at her lap for a moment or two feeling her face slowly beginning to grow warmer than she would have liked. "I, r, I feel really funny lately. I can't talk about it with Mama or Papa so it just comes out bad, I get really mean to Darius and I'm punished for it but I just _can't_ talk about this with Mama and Papa because they're boys." She mumbled playing with her fingers now when she felt her face burn now, no longer a warm heat, and she hesitated. "I'm getting hair in weird places, like my armpit and legs, it's getting fuzzier though and I don't know what to do cause I don't like wearing the skirts to school anymore without tights and I don't like raising my arms even if I'm wearing a coat thingy over it. My chest hurts a lot some times, like bad aches and when Darius are playing and he hits it I just get really mad at him, especially when he won't leave me alone. I'm just scared cause I don't know what to do, Tetushka, I really don't and Mama, Papa too, think it's because I'm just being mean!"

"I know what's going on, Tati. You don't need to be scared about it, it's nothing abnormal." Belarus smiled trying to catch the girl's eye when she stroked her hair comfortingly "You're starting puberty early, very early, I'm guessing just like Ukraine did. It's not unexpected for girls to start puberty at some point but you seem to be one of the younger ones who start around six or seven years old, a very early bloomer in easier words as most girls hit puberty or start around eleven years old. The hair in your armpits and legs are nothing big or something to worry about and as for your chest hurting I don't think you'll be getting your breasts any time soon. I hope. Besides you're birthday is in March, right? You'll be eight then! That's one year off when girls start puberty then. You really just have to hope you don't get big boobs like Ukraine."

"But how do I make it stop? Can I make it stop? I just want Mama and Papa to love me, I don't want boobs, I don't want to be a girl if it means I'm bad!" Tatiana got out sounding so distressed it could make anyone cry at the mere sound and from the tears in her eyes her hands gripping the end of her shirt could tell anyone she was upset. "I just want everything to be like it was and for Mama and Papa to love me! I just want to be _normal!_ Why do I have to go through that stupid thing!"

"Well, I think every girl in the history of forever has felt the same way as you, Tati. I'm being quite honest with you right now for you only live in a male dominated family with no sister to help you. I was fortunate that, while it was definitely unwanted at the time, I had Ukraine to rely on and my sister showed me tricks, helped me through some things and taught me what to do, and I learned. I grew up, I matured, and it didn't kill me like I thought it would. In fact, I was a bit pleased with the results as so many Nations are men there was only a handful of girls but that's since grown to some pretty decent size, even if it doesn't make much of an indent when it comes to that." She paused then smiled ruffling the silky beige locks smiling at her niece. "But you'll get through it. Even if you don't have sisters you certainly have two aunts to help you."

Tatiana looked down again when Belarus reached out out rubbing her lashes making her eyes shut as the tears were wiped from her eyes, the hands soft and she then looked at her Aunt who smiled at her. "So I really can't stop it no matter what? It's stupid, what if I don't want big boobs?" Tatiana pouted making Belarus smile a touch wider like her niece was beyond amusing and the girl sighed. "It's stupid! I don't want all these changes, what if it makes Mama or Papa love me less, Tetushka? What do I do?"

"They could never love you less, Tatiana. I promise, your parents truly do love and adore you that something as simple as you growing breasts or getting bigger will do nothing to keep them from loving you the way that they do. They'll love you no less as you grow, I can assure you of that." Belarus then shifted in her chair dragging Tatiana onto her lap now making the girl giggle happily as she rested contentedly in her Aunt's arms. She then nuzzled her cheek against her hair making her giggle again softly. "So, little Tatiana, do you have any other questions you'd like to ask me that you can't ask your parents?"

Tatiana blinked then wiggled her legs lightly as she giggled at the nuzzling her Aunt was giving her. "Well I have one more question." She started then paused looking at her lap like she was to shy to say it, even if she couldn't see her Aunt's face right then. "Um, do you like boys, Tetushka? Or girls?"

Belarus blushed at the question, her cheeks warm and she disliked the sensation most definitely. Then she allowed Tatiana to turn in her lap despite her not wanting to show her blushing face to another single soul she met Tatiana's wide green eyes. "Well, yes. And yes. I like both girls and boys, which isn't a problem in the slightest bit if you like both." She explained looking at Tatiana's open curiosity. "You can be a boy that can like just boys or just girls or you can be a boy that likes both genders. The same goes for girls, most definitely! There's many different things like that, Tatiana, that I'm sure you'll hear of the older you get. So you wanna tell me why you're asking such a question?"

It was then Tatiana's face to go rather red, her green eyes avoiding Belarus's curious, almost knowing dark blue ones that felt too much to the small girl. She shuffled in her Aunt's lap looking away still while wanting to look at her smile head on for Tatiana always enjoyed making her Aunt smile. "I only asked but I, uh, like a girl and I don't like boys at all! I just wanted to know if it was okay to like a girl." She then pouted predicting her Aunt's next words due to the widening of her smile that made her dark blue eyes sparkle wickedly. "And no! I'm not too you-"

The front door flew open making both girls jump at the sudden sound of wind bursting in and the knob of her front door banging off the door like it was some kind of raid and Tatiana yelped when her Aunt stood with her in her arms, holding her easily like the weight of a seven year old was nothing to her. She walked into the entry way of her home with Tatiana in her arms and her green eyes appeared wider than ever when she took in Russia's appearance and Belarus was sure her own eyes were just as wide when she looked at her brother. He looked absolutely ragged after a single day of worry, to imagine what would have happened if she hadn't had answered his frenzied calls made her shiver in apprehension and she barely had time to react when Russia was surging forward all but ripping Tatiana out of her arms and hugging her stroking her hair, cupping the back of her head with tears shimmering in his eyes it seemed.

"Thank God, thank fucking _God_ you're alright!" Russia gasped squeezing his daughter who slapped his back squeaking out breathlessly and he loosened his hold pushing her back his tears dripping down at the movement and her eyes widened looking at him. "What in the absolute hell were you _thinking?_ You scared me to death, I thought someone stole you! Why did you leave like that? Don't you know better? Didn't I _raise_ you better? Do you have any _idea_ what could have happened to you?"

She blinked when her mother went right from that breathless gasping to shouting at her as her eyes widened and she looked at her father like he'd help but she was stricken by the sight of tears on his lashes, a hand to his mouth like he was just too overwhelmed right then. Her cheeks burned when she looked away bashfully, guiltily and she squirmed in her mother's arms gently a few times then played with the sleeves of her shirt."I'm so-sorry, Mama, I didn't think-"

"You _didn't_ think! That's what's wrong here!" Russia shouted squeezing her again to his chest only for her to squirm again and he released her staring at her face, cupping the side of her face with his hand that trembled staring at his wide eyed daughter who was slowly gaining tears in her eyes. " _Anything_ could have happened to you! I would never have been able to forgive myself if anything ever happened to you, Tatiana! You ran away without even thinking about me or Papa or even Darius, did you?"

"Big Brother Russia, enough." He looked at his sister then with an incredulous anger on his face, his violet eyes outraged that met the stern dark blue gaze of his little sister who looked more than ready to fight him away from Tatiana like she would jump between him and his daughter. Belarus loved her brother desperately, happily, but she knew when enough was enough and she was sure she displayed that in her gaze when she watched her brother's face pale at the sight and Lithuania was picking Tatiana hugging her fiercely, softly crooning to her in Lithuanian that made her tears drip onto her cheeks. Her own brother stared up at her with happiness in his violet eyes, joy in his face at seeing his elder sister once again and was even allowed to hold one of her hands tightly, happily as they spoke to one another in soft Lithuanian for the time being and Russia rubbed his cheeks now embarrassed at his outburst.

He followed Belarus when she walked into the kitchen, his scarf twisting around his fingers as he followed her feeling a bit of apprehension at being alone with his younger sister. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands to remove the liquid that made his eyes itchy and he looked at her when she sat down. "I don't appreciate that, Belarus. Don't cut me off like that when I'm talking to my child, it had nothing to do with you at the time." He spoke in such a firm, irritated tone that Belarus's eyes for his tone reminded her of every other entitled mother who believed they did absolute right by their children. Sure, this was her brother but she was afraid to remind of his place.

"I'm just saying you should start letting Tatiana stay here." Oh, the look she received was short of scathing. "She's starting puberty already, Russia, she needs to be around at least one other woman and I can't drive out to your home every single day. I wouldn't mind letting her stay weekends but soon enough, through the next two years she's going to start _really_ going through puberty and hitting it hard like I think she will for she's already a very early bloomer. She'll start growing breasts and things she'll be going through that she won't be able to talk to you or Lithuania about, things that only other girls know about. It's hard being in a male dominated family, Russia, just like you know it's hard to be in a family where the female's outweigh the boys."

"My daughter can talk to me about anything"! Russia snapped at the insinuation his daughter couldn't talk to him about things she'd be going through and he then got hit over the head, it felt, with reason and rationality. What did he, a full grown man, know about puberty when it came to girls? Two things. They get breasts and they get a period. What did he know about shaving? Hair products? What did he know about _bra_ sizes? Could he honestly make her so embarrassed as to take her bra shopping?

"Russia, I'm not insinuating that she can't talk to you or won't talk to you, I'm just saying it'd be good for her to be able to speak to another girl about things going on with puberty. Besides, I barely get to see her unless it's holiday's and I can make it up or I see her through pictures which isn't fair. I love seeing her! I'm not say you have to leave her hear for weeks on end, I just mean the weeks or half weeks on holidays, maybe not even that!" Belarus then took a breath to calm herself as Russia blinked at his sister's outburst when her eyes met his levelly, fire burning in her own that challenged him to deny her next words. "She's not bad, Russia, not in the way that you think. Not one bit of that little girl is truly bad in the way you think."

Russia looked away from his sister, pain flashing in his eyes and written on his face that made Belarus feel a bit guilty for making her elder brother look so sad. However, what she said needed to be said for a long time it would seem and he took a breath like he was trying to calm himself then he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands fiercely. "I just don't want her to be like me." He whispered the words but it sounded like he said them into his palms and Belarus narrowed her eyes.

He was surprised by the silence from his sister when he was crying out at the hard hit to his head and he looked up at his sister who looked pretty irritated with him in that instant. "Be glad if she turns out like you! You only think of the bad things of you showing in her and you better bet your sweet ass that Ukraine would be saying the same thing. You can be very sweet, nice even and very adorable at times, Russia, you just look at your bad qualities and you're scared that your daughter will turn out bad. That won't be what happens with her!"

Feeling the mounting irritation in his chest Russia sighed rubbing the top of his head with a slight pout on his face, a scowl going into place afterwards while Belarus simply rolled her eyes looking at him when her arms crossed over her chest. She then cocked an eyebrow like she was waiting for Russia to give some kind of pathetic excuse which was coming no doubt. "I just don't want her to be pushed away or feared like I am!" He whined out now sounding when he dropped his hand from his hair looking at his sister with that sulky look.

He was surprise when she spun him around then leaned up while tugging his shoulders down for her lips to be by his lips which sent apprehension down his spine at the proximity of him and his younger sister. To say he wanted to squirm away was an understatement. "She won't be like that, I can see that clear as day but you clearly can't! Let her _grow_ , Russia, let her flourish because the next thing you'll know is she'll be grown and gone. Then you'll _really_ regret punishing her all these years!" She then shoved him straight then shoved him forward. "Now go and love her!"

He stumbled into the entry way of the house with Tatiana sniffled, tears rolling down her cheeks as they hovered in her eyes as well like more were willing to drop down as she hugged her little brother and she whimpered softly seeming so sorrowful, so pained that he wanted to cry with her. This wasn't what he wanted for his daughter, it never was, and it gave him such a whiplash of guilt he almost dropped to his knees under the weight of it. She looked up when he walked forward then, when she released Darius, held her arms up and he picked her up happily nuzzling her wet cheek softly as he held her, relishing in the weight and warmth of his daughter that he'd missed all day long. Lithuania picked Darius, holding him to his hip the same Russia held Tatiana even if it was clear the girl was much to big for him to do it, he held his free hand out that was quickly grabbed and squeezed gently by Lithuania who smiled again at Russia.

"Let's go home."


	33. Chapter Thirty Three - PruAus

_**England - Six months**_

 _ **Norway - Six months**_

 _ **Spain - Six months**_

 _ **Canada - Seven months**_

* * *

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun."

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun~"

"Fünf, sechs, sieben."

"Fünf, sechs, sieben."

The irritation, frustration even, was evident in the air between mother and daughter as they sat before the piano and it was only growing fierce, hot and the friction of emotions between mother and daughter was ready to explode. "Come on, darling, Mutti has taught you this a thousand times! Are you not practicing like I asked you to during your free time? Does the music teacher not offer the after school practice time anymore?" Austria asked while Astrid's fringe fell over her left eye as her ruby eyes narrowed with visible frustration that was mixing in with guilt now, shame that she'd been lying on the side to get out of it and bit the inside of her cheek. Mia sat behind them on the floor with Fritz on his back, bending over blowing on his belly making him squeal then grip her dark hair in fits of joy as his legs and arms flailed about each time like it was a surprise to the baby and unexpected.

"I know! I practice after school every time und I practice all the time during my stupid free time! I practice every dang minute!" Astrid snapped at her mother with a fierce edge to her voice that could spit fire if provoked enough making her frustration well known to the man. It didn't seem to matter for his irritation began growing, raising, like the hackles on a dog as he looked at his daughter who glared at the piano keys like they were knifes she was being forced to touch and he took a deep breath.

"Again." Oh, Astrid hated that damn word! She grit her teeth sucking a breath in through her teeth then closed her eyes for a moment trying to get the frustration under a tight leash for just a few moments as she then opened her eyes again. Her eyes were narrowed now even if her bangs remained over her left eye and her fingers went back into position on the keys when she then took another deep breath singing softly to nine in time with the scales.

She was doing well the first few times making her think, for a brief moment, felt she was going to be able to get to twenty that time and she was getting happier with her mood shifting like the clouds however and when her attention shifted so did her fingers. It hit the wrong key and she growled slamming her hands down making an ugly cacophony of noise from the keys as she bowed her head for a moment shaking with anger yet again. "I can't freaking do it! I can't! I don't vant to play this stupid piano right now!"

"Astrid Bernadett, don't you dare valk avay! Come here!" He grabbed her wrist then pulled her back so she sat next to him and he grabbed her chin carefully, tilting her head back so she would look at him but her eyes darted to the side instead. It was an action Prussia also did when he got angry, like he couldn't stand to stare at the object of his anger. "Astrid, listen, you need practice to become better at vhat comes naturally to you anyhow! Everything a person can do needs practice to go vith it for any craft for a person to become good and to become an expert in vhat they're doing und it's vhat makes you better! I vant you to just stick vith it until Vati comes home und then ve can take a break, okay?"

Astrid, on the other hand, looked so utterly horrified at the thought of practicing for another half an hour let alone five minutes and she began shaking her head wildly making her hair fly about her face before scrambling off the seat looking at Austria like he was some kind of demon sent from her own personal hell. "Nein! Nein, I von't do it! Absolutely not!" She shouted with a gasp in her voice like Austria, the demon he must be to her then, had ordered her to sit down while he cut her hands off and it made him angry. He took a breath trying to control it but Mia watched on between them and left Fritz on the floor making him whine loudly like he was irritated at being abandoned on the floor and Mia slammed her hands on the space between Astrid and Austria making them jump.

"Ast, vhy don't you take a break? Do your homevork or something und I'll play vith Mutti for a bit! I could use some practicing after all!" Mia offered happily while Astrid shot her a rather relieved, grateful look then walked over to Fritz who was working himself up into a fuss and Mia sat down. "I'm sure I can play until Vati gets home! He promised to take to the park anyvay before it got too dark!" Astrid picked up Fritz who was at least half the size of her, right onto her hip, then smiled at her brother.

She then walked froward past the piano turning like she would walk backward into the kitchen. "I am going to feed the beast! He seems hungry und I'd rather he eat something else rather than my beautiful face!" She declared swinging the baby like he weighed a pound and he squealed happily waving his arms around joyfully. He loved being held by his eldest sister, that much was clear, and he happily clutched the shirt in his hands and his legs squirmed with his excitement that seemed barely controlled.

"Ich liebe dich, Astrid." Austria got out when Astrid had to hold still for a moment adjusting her grip on Fritz who squirmed and whined then giggled when Astrid made a noise of irritation with the baby. He caught her surprised look and her cheeks warmed when she stuttered out her response instinctively then turned disappearing into the kitchen with a happily squealing Fritz. He smiled when Mia then began to sing the same notes hitting the keys perfectly.

Astrid walked into the kitchen with Fritz now gurgling as he grabbed her silver hair, the color reminding him of Prussia no doubt, as she slid across the floor making him giggle happily then and she put him in his little saucer that their mother set up to keep him entertained when he'd be cooking. It had a whole round surface filled with rattles, dials, squishy toys, singing buttons and a few more items that promised to be loud but also to hold his attention as he squealed beginning to pull on the rattle that bobbed back and forth making him let out a second squeal. Astrid was eight so she already had enough time around two separate babies to come to a rather startling conclusion for an eight year old; Astrid Bernadett Beilschmidt did not want kids. It was a shock, she knew, but while she found her little sister to be adorable when she'd been Fritz's age and she adored Fritz now, love them both with a burning passion, and loved babies in general she just didn't see herself being a grown up with babies hanging all over her.

In fact it made her cringe at the thought of having her own children that would drool or puke or even use her body as a bathroom if she wasn't fast enough, a sight one never did forget ever, and she pursed her lips for a moment wondering what her mother would think. She opened the fridge dragging her little black step stool over to the fridge to step up grabbing the bottle off the side of the fridge door and dragged the stool over to the counter while she hummed to herself, Fritz squealing away, while she put the bottle in the warmer turning it on. She then put the stool back for the time being and turned to her brother who was giggling, their eyes sparkling when she squatted down and caught sight of each other.

"Fritz~" She cooed at the baby happily making him look at her curiously only to squeal with laughter when she blew a raspberry on his cheek making him squirm and flail his little arms out wildly with his squeaking noises now. He screamed with laughter, however, while kicking his feet when she repeated the action on his chubby cheek once more and his eyes lit up like glitter as she giggled into his cheek finding his laughter to be contagious. She giggled again ruffling his dark locks of hair and his chubby hands reached up gripping her arm excitedly, his ruby eyes sparkling like glitter when his tiny fingers curled into her shirt sleeve holding it tightly for a moment before she moved away.

"Astrid, time to start your homevork! Let's go, get it done so you can go out vith your Vater!" Austria called out from the other room, over the notes of the sweet perfect notes her sister was able to hit and she pouted for a moment while the envy bubbled for a second or two. Her sister always managed to play the piano so effortlessly, so easily on her first tries and Astrid struggled with it hitting the right keys even if she'd been practicing the piano for as long as she'd been live, quite honestly she just sucked horribly at the piano. If anything she flourished with a guitar in her hands when she went for practice with Spain and Cristiano rather than spend those two hours after school practicing a piano she knew she should be using the time for instead of sneaking behind her mother's back practicing a guitar instead.

She sighed grabbing her sparkly purple bag unzipping the bag reaching inside pulling out her social studies binder that was covered in stickers from her and her friends, the green showing only on the spine of the binder and the back, for the front honestly was just stickers. She opened the binder flipping through the pages of completed work of one hundreds or nineties, all good grades she was proud of, and when she felt she'd be flipping through the pages and opened the rings with a loud clinking noise then pulled out her worksheet and a piece of lined paper. She then pulled her Social Studies and math book out placing them on the table next to her work sheet, her math work sheet sticking out of the book, and she frowned looking at the two subjects she couldn't be worse at and yet her envy had long since subsided with the relaxing loop of her little sister singing to nine still wile playing the scales then going higher up to twenty when Austria told her to.

"Mutti! I need some help vith my homevork!" She wouldn't say she shouted to her mother but spoke in a loud enough voice it'd carry into the living room and she opened her Social Studies book, tapping her nails along the pages in a rhythm that was light and made quick work of her fingers. Austria looked over at the kitchen then stood, ruffled Mia's hair affectionately promising he'd be back shortly, then walked into the kitchen to find Astrid pouting at her homework, her eyes widened truly showing the rather beautiful hue of her red irises to her mother as the light from the ceiling fan seemed to hit just right.

"So, vhat is it you need help vith? I'm sure Vati can help check over your math vhen he gets home after ve're done." Austria replied pulling out a chair next to Astrid then sitting next to her and placed his elbow on the table leaning his head against his propped hand. Fritz was spinning in his seat squealing when he did so, the sound of his feet hitting the floor being too much almost, and Austria smiled over his shoulder at his son who hit a button making music play in soft twinkling tones and he squealed when he then proceeded to hit the rattle. It was quite the ruckus but btoh mother and daughter had been in a loud enough family that it was easy enough to work around the loud sounds the baby was producing from behind them and provoked quite the amount of adoration for him. He then looked at the paper, clearing hi mind and smile. "Ah, so you need help vith social studies, hm?"

"Ja!" Astrid nodded then picked up her mechanical pencil bouncing it between her thumb and pinking a feww times making the led in her pencil rattle softly as her silver brows came together then looked at her mother. "Did you know that Vati helped America in the var, Mutti? It just makes Vati all the cooler right?" Austria smiled at the way Astrid was trying to distract him and he then widened his smile when her little face flushed like she knew he had caught onto her right away and he chuckled.

"Nein, I didn't know that! Do you know vhat Vati did to help America then?" Austria questioned making Astrid's blush deepen like her whole strategy of distracting him for the moment had been revealed and she was exposed making her pout slightly. He chuckled again t just how much she truly looked like Prussia then, from the way her lips purse to the little puffing of air to her cheeks, the wrinkles over the bridge of her nose from the tightness of her brows and the flush in her cheeks all of it the same look Prussia was known to have time to time when he pouted. "Vell? Do you know vhat he did then? Und don't tell Vati but yes, he definitely vas cooler as time vent on."

Astrid smiled sheepishly then looked at her paper flipping the pages to twenty three as she'd only flipped to the first five pages and Austria smiled. "He-He taught America to shoot a gun the right vay, I think. He helped him fight too, I think, und France und Spain also helped vith it." Astrid got out in an equally sheepish mumble when she then pointed to the page, her nail lightly digging into the page leaving a little crescent, and looked at her mother from under her silver lashes rather cutely making him smile widely at his eldest. "I need help vith this though. I have a whole vork sheet for it! Can you believe it? A whole stupid sheet!"

Austria laughed then while looking down at the paper smiling with amusement sparkling in his violet eyes that Astrid had to look away with the warmth still burning rather nicely in her cheeks. "Vhat is it you need help vith?" He leaned closer, adjusting his glasses a bit, his eyes scanning over the words quietly for a moment or two while Astrid watched. She bit her lip hoping her mother wouldn't ask her questions that the teachers had and she shifted in her chair when Austria looked at his daughter again. "Okay, ready? I truly hope you paid some amount of attention in class und for that I vant to know if you can tell Mutti vhat you think caused the Revolution between America und England?"

Astrid was self conscious with her mother helping her and she rubbed her hot cheeks wishing the heat would go away when she wracked her little mind trying to recall the events they went over in class that day. Sadly, Astrid had let herself get distracted by Liam and her cousin, Wolfram, that she honestly didn't remember a lot. "It vas, um, the tea?" She replied with such hesitation in her voice Austria could tell just how unsure she was with her answer as confusion began growing on her face. He knew she was tired from school but he also had the sneaking suspicion his daughter was too much like her father and had fooled around in class rather than paying attention which wouldn't surprise him at all.

"Nein, think about it for a moment."

Astrid was silent for over a moment, her pencil bobbing quickly between her thumb and pinky, her eyes locked on the page like she couldn't stand to look at her mother for she was embarrassed. She hated that she'd just learned it today and she couldn't remember it one bit! It didn't help that, along with fooling around with Wolfram and Liam, she'd been brewing on some stupid remark a girl had made during the first class they'd had and after she just hadn't paid attention one bit to any of her classes. She thought hard, pushing that out of her mind for now, and stared at the page like the answers would pop up on their own when she took a hesitant look at her mother. "Taxes und sugar?"

"Now right it down." He tapped her paper then as she nodded obediently, clicking the end of her pencil then scribbling on the line. Austria tilted his head looking at his daughter who seemed to have something brewing in her little mind, that much being obvious, as she was acting a bit to scatterbrained for some reason today. He then shifted, his fingers twisting into his hair, and looked at the next question on Astrid's paper while the girl moved her hand sitting awkwardly as he read the question then smiled at her. "I know you know this vun, you just gave the answer to it for the first vun. Vhat vas the Boston Tea Party?"

He loved seeing her eyes light up like she was suddenly confident she was smart enough to answer this one. "Oh! That vas vhen America vas stopped buying the tea und they threw it in the Boston harbor instead!" She scribbled down the answer, writing for a good minute when she looked at the next question, Austria waiting patiently when her lips pursed. She looked troubled again, like something was bothering her and she looked up at him, her hair clinging to her lashes slightly. "Mutti, am I veird?"

Austria blinked at the question looking at Astrid who looked back down with this troubled, upset look in her eyes as her silver lashes then effectively hid her eyes away from him and he felt it then, surging in his chest. One thing many Nations had learned, either a good or bad way, was as composed as Austria was it was now known that he was fiercely protective of his children so his daughter's question sent a tidal wave of protective anger through him at such a question. He looked at her then grabbed her chin carefully, lifting her face to his as her troubled eyes met his rather than darting away like they had in the living room. "Vhat's vrong? Tell me, vhy do you feel the need to ask such a question? Did something happen at school today?"

She hesitated then, it showed from her face to her eyes, and she then sighed like she had no choice now. "Because the only thing I'm good at, most of the time at that, is music und I'm not smart like they expect me to be because I'm German und I'm supposed to be clever. I'm still veird, like some demon, even though I cut all of it off und because of my eyes. Mutti, the only other people I know that have red eyes is Miss Hungary's son und Fritz! It makes me veird und I don't even know vhy! I get in trouble for not paying attention in class because all I do is vonder if Vati vill be home or if I'm going to be practicing certain piano pieces at home or after school und it's just so much! Und most of the girls don't like me for some reason! The older girls too! The only vun I feel that even likes me is Tatiana! Am I so veird that no vun likes me, Mutti?"

Austria looked at the conflicted look on his eldest's face, her eyes troubled while they met his own and he wanted nothing more than to go to that academy and shout that his daughter was indeed a beautiful, normal little girl and for others to stop doing what they were doing. He could see the pain inside of her eyes, on her face and her hesitation, that it was clear why she'd gotten so frustrated at the piano and he hesitated himself before he began to phrase his words very carefully looking at her. "Red eyes are unique, Astrid, as is your silver hair! It's albinism that you got from your Vater, but anyvun can have silver hair, sveetheart. You're a good girl, you're just a ball of energy und your intentions are amazing the others just don't understand you the vay they vant. You'll find yourself vhen your older und I bet the older girls vill like you then!"

Astrid then looked down like his answer displeased her in some way and she began scribbling the answers she knew off the top of her head. "You just don't understand, Mutti." She sighed out while Austria watched her, the sound of the pencil scratching against paper would be relaxing had his stomach not been tightened and shoved into knots at her expression. The troubled, brewing look on her face was something he recognized on Prussia more than once and he knew it was mostly connected to sadness and overthinking, both things his lover and daughter tended to do, and he frowned. He'd definitely have to talk to Prussia when he got home.

"Astrid?" She made a grunting noise, quiet and cute, acknowledging her mother when he smiled at her putting his hand on her head. She looked up at him then with her wide eyes as he began ruffling her short silver hair softly while avoiding her Mariazelle and she leaned into his hand instinctively and he chuckled. "I know sometimes I come across as too expectant for you, come down too hard on you und I push you but it's only because I vant nothing but the best und I love you very much. I can see your potential that's vhy I push you so much as vell, for I see how vell you can do if you apply yourself."

"I know, Mutti." She replied when he pulled his hand from her hair then got her ot alugh when he rubbed her cheek, squishing it happily and she giggled grabbing his rest even if she nuzzled her face into his palm just as fiercely while he chuckled with her little giggles. Fritz was squealing again as he hit his rattles, having managed to lean forward enough to get it into his mouth for it was dripping with a few lines of drool and the beeping of the bottle warmer made him squeal loudly at the sound and Astrid looked over at it. "Oh! I can do it for you, Mutti!"

Austria was out of his seat faster than she could and he grinned at her knowing exactly what she was hoping to pull and he chuckled low in his throat walking over to the saucer pulling Fritz out and the baby giggled joyfully as his red eyes locked onto his mother. "Nein, I got it. You do your homevork, get it done, und you can have a cookie vhen you're finished." He held Fritz in the crook of his elbow now grabbing the bottle from the warmer allowing Fritz to latch onto the nipple happily, gulping down the warm liquid quickly while staring up at Austria. The brunette smiled down at the baby surprised at how fast he was growing, his motor skills coming along beautifully according to the doctors, and it was amazing how fast babies grew but he found himself wanting his son to stay small forever like this and it made him smile a bit more. Then he heard the lack of a piano, Astrid's chair squeaking as she shifted, and Mia ran into the room with her eyes bright with hope.

"Mutti, can I go play outside, please?" She asked skipping right up to him, her hair bouncing with her movements and he smiled down at her when she held his shirt at the end happily. She looked up with her wide violet eyes, fringed by long dark lashes exactly like his own, and she smiled when he chuckled noting how her hair had grown it seemed and her braid was pinned behind her ear. "Please, Mutti? I vant to just sit in the grass und vatch for Vati to pull up! Pretty please? I'll take Fritz out too und push him in the sving!"

"Vell, I'd normally let you, but don't you have homevork yourself?" He asked making Mia's eyes dart away guiltily with a weak laugh while her fingers tightened on the end of her shirt like she needed something to hold onto. He raised his brow looking at his daughter and flicked his gaze to the table then back to her when she pouted up at him now. "Get to the table, get it done, then you can go outside to vait for your Vater. If you do vell, actually try too, then you'll get a cookie just like Astrid."

Mia pouted then with her eyes darkening wish displeasure at the thought of having to do her work instead of going outside to wait for her father and turned to the table with the same pout Astrid had had moments ago when she yanked her pink bag onto the table. Opening it she pulled out a spelling book and a vocabulary book that all second graders had and yet she looked at these two little work books with such disdain he nearly laughed as Fritz made a quite squeaking baby breath while guzzling down his formula happily. He leaned against the counter while Fritz giggled around the nipple when his eyes, exact duplicates of his father's, met Austria's and he stared at his mother with such fascination Austria wondered what it was that could grab his son's attention so fiercely and so happily. Then the phone rang shrill making four curious eyes lift to the phone when he pushed away from the counter with Fritz grunting lightly at his movement, the formula sloshing but nearly half gone already, and he put the bottle down, moving Fritz to his shoulder to pat his back with a one armed one handed grip on his son and picked the phone up with his free hand sighing. "Hallo?"

"Liebling! It's the awesome me, checking in vith you!" He cackled a few times while Austria smiled feeling his chest warm at the sound of his lover's voice. He honestly never knew how long a day could be without Prussia and the longing ripped through him, gripping him so tightly it felt like he forgot how to breath for a moment. "I hate to say it but I von't be home until later tonight, after dinner time, so can you apologize to the girls for me? I have to do some overtime but I made it very clear to them that I von't be doing the overtime ever again unless you give me permission."

"But vhy tonight?" Austria questioned in a whisper like it hurt to physically talk louder and Fritz whined like he sensed his mother's disappointment and both his daughters looked over at him curiously. "Can't you just tell them you von't do it tonight? Vhy not some other night?" He hated how whiny, how sad he sounded but he wanted Prussia _home_ where he was needed and where his family missed him horribly. He hesitated the same way Prussia did, like the Prussian was debating that then sighed out softly. It was in that one sound that Austria felt he lost a fight he didn't know he'd been in.

"I can't. I'm really sorry, liebling, I really vanted to come home early tonight und have dinner vith you und the girls, to have been able to take them to the park. I really vanted to be there, vatch a movie vith you all und make love vith you tonight, liebling." He sounded pained for a moment and Austria felt the burn of tears in his eyes at the image the albino had painted unintentionally. When he spoke again it sounded like he was trying for a bright, chipper tone as he cleared his throat like he too was fighting tears. "So how are the rugrats? Have they driven you up the vall yet?"

"Nein, of course they haven't." He whispered again shutting his eyes swallowing thickly while Fritz continued to whine and whimper in his ear like he was growing just as upset as Austria. "Fritz rolled over today." He heard the pained, choked sound Prussia made and he decided if he was to beg then he'd do it. "Do you need a job, Gilbert? Truly? I'm financially stable, I alvays have been, ve'd be okay vithout you need to vork yourself to the bone every day! Plus you miss so much vhen it comes to the girls und vith Fritz that I can't help vondering vhat you'll miss next. I mean, today it vas him rolling over, it might not seem like much, but vhat if you miss his first crawl? His first steps? His first vords? I miss you as vell, so much, Gilbert. It hurts not seeing you." He got the words out with a tight, almost begging edge as the tears seemed to bubble up making the cabinents in front of him wave gently turning to a smear of color and Fritz whimpered nuzzling his chubby cheek against Austria's shoulder. He took a breath shutting his eyes sending tears dripping down his cheeks and he used the hand holding the phone to take his glasses off and drop against the counter with a clatter as the girl watched anxiously.

"I vant to be home, liebling, I do! I just don't vant you dipping into your National money for vhat kind of lover und Vater vould I be if I didn't bring in some money for us? I'm not a Nation anymore, it's a surprise I'm even alive, und I'm not making money that I vant to be making for you und my children. So to answer, no I don't vant to have a job right now but I _need_ to have it, Roderich. But if you tell me, right now, that you vant me to quit I vill und I'll come home if you vant me too, I'll come home right now und say fuck it." Prussia got out sounding both irritated and as upset as Austria felt right then and he took a breath that wavered making Prussia shift the phone. "Roddy, no, please don't be crying! Please! You know I hate it vhen you cry und I can't be there to make it better!"

Austria turned to his daughters who stared at him with wide eyes and he gestured to his son. "Astrid, please take your sister und brother outside in the backyard to do your vork, please?" Astrid nodded grabbing her stuff, Mia doing the same, then ran outside putting their stuff on the picnic bench then ran back in for their hoodies and the small albino girl took her brother without another word. When the door slid shut behind them Austria took a breath feeling tears drip down his cheeks in a fresh line. "Vhat about us, Gilbert? Vhy vould you choose to vork so damn hard knowing you're missing out on so much here?"

"Roddy, listen, I know it all seems like I'm doing this for nothing right now but it _vill_ mean something eventually, I know it vill! It's just vun time I have to be home late und the good news of that is I get tomorrow off at least! So I get to come home und stay a the entire day vith you und the kids!" Prussia said it like Austria should be happy, delighted at the fact he got a day off but the brunette just stood silently pressing the heel of his hand against his forehead as the tears rolled down his cheeks slowly, to grieved to say anything. The albino sighed over the line which crackled with the sound and he then cleared his throat like he was trying to keep it from revealing anything. "Ich liebe dich, Roddy."

He took a breath deciding to sit in front of the counter, knowing he wasn't going to walk to a chair with his legs trembling so bad and he pressed his hand to his wet lashes instead like it might stop more tears from bubbling up and he took another shaking breath. "Ich liebe dich, Gil." He hung up then dropping the phone to the floor where it rattled sadly on the tiles of the floor and he sniffled into his palms knowing Prussia would once again be full of excuses and promises, apologies when he got home and he didn't want to hear it.

He heard the sliding door leading to the backyard open then small feet walking along the tiled floor where Astrid then hesitated shutting the door cutting of Mia and Fritz's squealing laughter outside on the swings and she stared at her mother instead with hesitance. It was just wrong to see her mother so broken. Man or woman, whoever a mother was to a child, Astrid knew Mutti was supposed to be happy, smiling, to make her laugh when she was sad, to kiss her scrapes or bruises to make them magically feel better.

Mutti was supposed to be smiling and swinging her up when she was angry or frustrated to make her laugh, to make sure whatever was bothering her was talked out or take her on a car ride until she spilled her guts about what was wrong. Mutti was supposed to make sure all his or her children safe, to be so happy with their Vater that he couldn't bear it and he or she was to be smiling so brilliantly all the time that they had nothing to fear each time the phone rang and their Vater couldn't make it home early again. Mutti wasn't supposed to be crying in front of the cabinets of the kitchen, nor should Mutti be so sad he or she couldn't do anything but cry. Tears welled in her eyes staring at the tear tracks glistening on her mother's cheeks that when she walked forward stepping between Austria's legs he looked up in surprise.

"Don't cry, Mutti! Please, don't cry!" Astrid threw herself forward into his arms where he held her tightly loving how she felt even then how she was like a puzzle piece coming to him, fitting to a shape of his body like she'd been a piece of him popped off the day she was born. He held her then, tightly, as another tear rolled down his cheek and Astrid began sniffling roughly into his shoulder like she couldn't stand the sight of his tears as he clung to Austria tightly and he stroked the back of her short hair. "You're supposed to be happy, Mutti, not sad! It's not right!"

"I'll be okay, sveetheart, I'm just a little sad because Vati is vorking so much und I miss him." Austria promised hugging his daughter admiring at the scent that clung to her that smelled of dirt, dust and even pine but it was softer, subtle even, than her father's. He felt his tears bubbling as he stroked her short silver hair when he blinked in surprise sending those fresh tears down his cheeks when he felt Astrid's tiny hand moving over his own dark hair and he pressed his forehead against her tiny shoulder. "I'm sorry, Astrid. You shouldn't see me like this."

"Nein! Nein! Nein! It's fine, Mutti! Everyvun gets sad!" Astrid protested when they pulled back slightly, her ruby eyes roaming over his wet face then lifted her small hands rubbing his tears away like she could remove the existence of them from his cheeks forever. She then sighed looking at her mother who stared back stroking the tears off of her cheeks as well and she then squeezed his shoulders tightly as if she needed to stabilize herself with his shoulders and she took a rather deep breath. "I miss him too, Mutti. But ve'll get through it und see him soon! Right?" She paused then smiled flicking a tear off his lashes carefully. "Vati was right though! You're prettier without your glasses, Mutti!"

He felt his cheeks flush but he smiled at his daughter pressing a kiss to her cheek making her giggle softly. "Ve'll make it through this, I promise, sveetheart. I'll talk vith him tonight about him vorking, especially if you und Mia are missing him just as much as I am." He paused then stood with Astrid backing up to allow him too and he stroked his hand over her silver hair, smiling down at her even if the heat throbbed in his cheeks at the compliment that always embarrassed him."But danke. Now go und play vith your little brother und sister." He paused then he looked at her opening the door. "Astrid!" She turned looking at her mother curiously and he smiled. "Danke for cheering Mutti up. You're a good girl."

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment when he laughed at the expression on her face knowing he'd had the same one with his daughter's compliment and he smiled when she ducked her head nodding then stepped outside shutting the door behind him only to rub to the swing set they'd made so long ago for the children. He knew he'd be able to talk to Prussia tonight, ask him to quit, even if it pained him deeply at the thought of doing it and making his lover stay home but what else could he honestly want? He felt selfish making Prussia quit just to stay home where he could be with him as much as he wanted but ti honestly, truly, wasn't just for him! Mia and Astrid, even Fritz, all seemed to miss Prussia and he wanted nothing more than for his children to be happier than they were now if it meant having Prussia home and he sighed rubbing his lashes before grabbing his glasses only for his phone to vibrate in his pocket.

He honestly hoped then that Prussia was texting him that he walked to the living room eagerly taking his phone out unlocking the screen but what popped up instead made it feel like someone had just squeezed him flat robbing him of all his breath. He stared at the picture Hungary had sent, leaning against her truck she used for work with her arms folded tight over her chest with a wide, infectious grin that always made her green eyes sparkle in a way that he'd been helpless to fight against when they'd been married but it was the man standing next to her that ripped his chest asunder it felt. Prussia was standing next to her, leaning against the white truck as well, with a wicked grin on his lips that sparked that look in his ruby eyes as his arm was thrown carelessly across her shoulders wild his silver hair seemed to be tousling with the wind and he held up both his fingers in a peace sign. He took a breath trying to get it down into his lungs without feeding the emotion that wanted to burn through him, eat him alive, that he shook his head knowing the picture truly didn't mean anything. Right? He was forcing himself to relax when Hungary sent a text.

 **Hungary:** _Hey, this boy toy is fucking ridiculous, you know! When are you two actually going to sit down to tie the knot together? You've been going out forever I can't imagine it's you delaying it, it's gotta be this damn slacker next to me isn't it? I just hope you do soon for I'm sure someone is gonna snap him up when you're not looking!_

That was it. That emotion, the jealousy, swarmed him like he'd been dropped into a pool that was filled with the single emotion and yet it burned through him like a fire eating every inches of him until his hand began to shake holding the phone like it was a physical pain to hold it. That was when the true matter of a fact came to him surrounded, dripping with doubt, for what claim did he have on Prussia? Sure, he was the mother of his children but they weren't dating! They were lovers, it had to mean more, right? But then again there was some commitment between them wasn't there? They _did_ have children, that was a commitment between them, but other than that what kind of claim or hold did he have over the albino man truly? He had never told Prussia that he couldn't see other people, Prussia hadn't asked the same of him, but he'd just assumed that because they were in love with one another, had children together, that they were going to be in it for the long haul until Prussia proposed.

But looking at the photo, at his joyful smirk and her wide infectious grin together, they looked absolutely perfect next to one another and that's what ripped him up inside when he looked at the picture. They were similar, that much was true, and they _were_ friends to an extent and she was exactly like him in some manners so just him being next to her looked like he was standing next to some woman destined just for him and it looked _right_. Pain assaulted his chest, making those tears well again, looking at just how perfect they looked and he knew it was because someone other than him, someone that specifically wasn't _him_ , made Prussia look so happy in a damn picture taken on a phone. He decided then looking at Prussia that maybe the pain was lying in the way that Prussia looked so wildly happy next to her, his arm over her shoulder, that truly ripped him down to his deepest core with pain unimaginable and he hoped, prayed, he was wrong about the feeling but it lingered in that living room like a miasma that was slowly choking him.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four - GerIta

**_England - Seven months_**

 ** _Norway - Seven months_**

 ** _Spain - Seven months_**

 ** _Canada - Eight months_**

* * *

Everybody hates Mondays, no matter how cheerful some people can be it was in some agreement Mondays are the worst to wake up too for a person would always feel groggy, too tired like the entire weekend had slammed into them to squeeze a person dry of patience. Well, there was that rare breed of people who _enjoyed_ Monday mornings but everyone knew those people just weren't natural. Germany definitely fell in the category of feeling groggy, like the weekend had manifested into a person that then beat his body into a painful submission due to his sleeping so still and he groaned peeking at the time wondering if he should even attempt those fifteen minutes of sleep before the alarm went off and he rolled over searching out for Italy's side only to find cold sheets. He blinked then waking himself sitting up on his arm staring at the sheets that had once shaped themselves to Italy's body shape and he figured if the Italian had gotten up to go to the bathroom he would have been back by now for he was also that kind of person who both hated and loved Monday's but loved to sleep in.

He hated the long drive to the Academy for the boys which made everyone anxious if he got behind the wheel and especially if the off chance America also slept in. That man had no consideration for another car on the road. But that wasn't the case right now, right now Germany was curious as to where his husband could be and what could be taking so long the sheets were cold from a lack of body heat that he found himself throwing his blankets back stretching his arms yawning out hugely making his jaw ache. He then stood up walking around the bed then to the door, opening it listening to the hings creak when he stepped out of the room only to tilt his head at the soft sound of singing a few rooms away in the play room.

He walked towards the sound of it, a sound that had been somewhat stagnant since Italy's miscarriage, he was hopeful when he approached the twins play room, his eyes immediately locking onto Italy. The nation was sitting on a low fluffy chair with his hair washed, his regular snappy style of clothing on, his face open and happy though it was obvious it wasn't as bright as it was but Germany as quite in awe of the sight. Since Italy started therapy, talking to someone about the miscarriage, Germany could see more and more pieces of his Italian flowing back until he was gifted with this sight it would seem. "Fra' Martino campanaro dormi tu, dormi tu? Suona le campane, suona le campane, din don dan." He then watched Italy poke Wolfram's nose making the blonde giggle happily. "Din don dan!"

Giovanni looked over at the door only to smile at the sight of his father and for once the boy didn't look so grieved, a little echo of his parents grief over the past half a month, and he jumped to his feet. "Vati! Guten morgen!" Giovanni exclaimed sounding so much more animated than he ever had before and Germany couldn't help but feel a twinge knowing why but he scooped the boy up. "Mutti was singing songs! Did you hear, Vati? Did you? Mama has a pretty singing voice!" Geramny smiled walking into the room sitting in the rocking chair closest to Italy and Wolfram chuckling gently. It seemed both boys were overwhelmed at the sight of their mother, someone who had been gone for weeks it felt for them, but had come back in a rather beautiful turn around and they were absolutely enthralled at having their mother back after those weeks of grief.

"Sing another one, Mama! Please? Pretty please? I wanna hear another one!" Wolfram chirped shifting to his knees only to lean forward throwing his arms around Italy's neck and the Italian giggled nuzzling the little blonde closer to him with the blonde beaming brightly pushing his little face into his neck. It was like they were meeting their mother all over again and Italy was meeting his sons once again, the joy that just radiated off all three was infectious that even Germany was smiling at the effects of it on himself and Giovanni giggled. "One more before school? Pretty please?"

"Well, we'll be in the car for a while I can sing anything you want on the way there~!" Italy chirped kissing Wolfram's forehead and face happily making the little blonde giggle wildly when he then smiled at German when he looked over at him. "And buongiorno, Ludwig!" Italy smiled which got one back from Germany, loving the look on the man with his bangs down around his face giving him the appearance of someone younger, shyer than how he truly was and it was a look Italy loved. It showed his husband wasn't always strict and slick, ready to go on the count of three out of bed.

"Guten morgen, Feli." He looked over the boys then smiled a touch wider, the effect making his blue eyes shimmer for a moment in a way that resembled Wolfram's."I see you got the boys dressed for school vithout me. All you boys need is a simple hair brushing und to let me get dress then ve'll head out to get an early start." He nuzzled Giovanni as he said it making the boy giggle happily curling his arms around his neck joyfully holding onto his father pressing his cheek against his shoulder delightedly.

The boys uniforms consisted of a rather cute version of the elder students which were dark blue plaid, blue blazer and a white shirt with a sweater vest, a tie obviously, but gave the elder children a rather sophisticated look to them but the younger children the twins age had the cuter version. Their blazers were powder blue with tiny white button shirts tucked in neatly, white plaid pants with little black loafers to tie the look all together and it was the more adorable, cutest sight Germany could ever hope to see.

"Okay! Mutti said he would drive today so you can sit in the back with us, Vati, if you want too!" Giovanni offered pulling back just enough to look up at his father with his wide amber eyes exactly like Italy's and he smiled at the boy then ruffled his messy damp hair happily making him giggle and Wolfram echoed it. It was funny in the beginning when the Nations and those at the school found it hard or sharking to see that the boys were indeed twins right down to the minutes they were born apart.

It seemed like some kind of joke for Giovanni to be a rather solemn little brunette half the time with his father's personality and Wolfram to be a bubbly little blonde with his mother's personality looking as different as can be. However, when you looked past the color schemes of both children and took a very close look at their faces it was easy to see those were identical along with their mannerisms and the way the spoke with one another that they were most definitely twins. Normally when twins of the same gender are born they're identical but in this case the boys were fraternal, taking after one parent specifically.

Germany noticed the shaggy condition of Wolfram's blonde hair and smiled at him chuckling when he was Wolfram push the hair out of his face a few times. "I appreciate the offer but I think I'll stay home today rather than travel that far but I know vhat you mean, Mutti is a crazy driver but I'm used to it. However, I think it's about that time for you boys to get your hair cut, hm? Poor Wolfram has to push his hair out of his face just to see! How about Vati cuts your hair after school? Does that sound alright vith you, Wolfram?"

"Si! Then people wouldn't mistake me as a girl!" He exclaimed looking at his father with his sparkling blue eyes that held the same excitement and happiness Italy's did, maybe a bit more, and it made Germany smile yet again to think of his boys so happy. Then he leaned forward to ruffle Wolfram's shaggy blonde hair making the boy giggle when Italy giggled with him that time while Germany chuckled softly with the both of them and Wolfram then looked at Italy touching his own hair."Mama needs a hair cut soon too!"

"Si, I do! I might just have Papa cut my hair as well!" Italy stood then putting Wolfram down and moved his fingers through his hair making the boy beam when he caressed his cheek, squishing it slightly making him giggle. "Now, how about you boys go and brush your teeth before we head out and wait downstairs for us? Mama just has to get dressed and we'll get going!" The boys then took off quickly leaving both parents alone when Italy was sliding forward smoothly, his eyes still holding that twinkle that had been gone for a while now and Germany smiled when his arms wrapped around his waist which he in response tugged Italy closer.

"You seem better. Has it really be helpful for you, Feli?" Germany questioned looking at his husband who smiled up at him, lifting his hands up from his waist moving them through the German's blonde locks of hair, smoothing them back rather effectively and he smiled. He then pressed a kiss to Germany's lips for a few moments, the warmth radiating from head to toe and making the kiss rather addictive and while the blonde would have love to carry on with the kiss he had the respect not to push for too much. Not yet, not until Italy was perfectly okay again, if he ever was perfectly okay.

"I feel a lot better, surprisingly. I think it was around Chiyo's birthday looking at him, seeing how happy he was and how just...not truly happy Giovanni and Wolfram were was what started waking me up a bit more and to start seeing that therapist. Then I stared spending as much time with the boys, dedicating as much time as I could, but they were always so hesitant like I was going to just disappear and it hurt me to see my sons looking like that. It was then I decided I needed to get my act together." He then slid his arms around Germany's shoulders, his hands flush against the back of his neck hesitating for a moment before he let out a breath. "I then came to the decision that maybe, just maybe, we aren't meant to have another baby right now when we want it most. I wanted nothing more than to give you a little girl right away when I realized, later on, that I can give you a baby any time but now I'm mostly scared to do it any time soon. I'm still scared to try again."

Germany pressed a kiss against his forehead softly, cupping Italy's face looking down and smiled. "Ve vill try vhenever you're ready, sveetheart. It doesn't matter if ve have a baby now or in the next six years I vant you to be happy und ready for a baby, to be excited for vun. I can vait for another child, Feli. Ve have all the time in the vorld, sveenheart." Italy could hard a promise in the German's tone that made his eyes widen with awe and Germany smiled, helpless against it, when Italy smiled warmly at him curling his fingers a few times against his neck.

"Ti amo, Ludwig. Truly." Italy whispered happily, a tone of excitement in his voice when he smiled wide, huge and warm, pressing closer to Germany who chuckled gently his forehead finding Italy's. He pressed his palm flat against Italy's lower back holding him happily, securely, and he squeezed Italy slightly when one of his hands moved from Germany's neck to grip his free hand tangling their fingers together. Germany then kissed the tip of the Italian's nose who giggled happily at the action.

"Ich werde dich für immer lieben, Feliciano." Germany felt like his heart was beating too fast with his embarrassment but Italy knew enough German to translate his words and he smiled brilliantly up at his husband. He squeezed Germany's hand softly, delightfully even, and his amber eyes even looked a bit wet to Germany who smiled when Italy stretched up, his head tilting backwards to tilt his face up. Germany smiled widely then remembering Italy's many many talks, over the years, about how body language was a spoken word all on it's own and he dipped his head down happily obliging a response.

It was such a warm, sweet kiss that Italy swore his soul about flew out of his body when his toes curled tightly, happily even with the kiss and he felt his stomach squirm with warmth of a pleasant mix of pleasure and happiness. He hadn't been able to actually _kiss_ Germany like this since the miscarriage and he'd been terrified that if he _did_ kiss Germany he wouldn't be able to stop himself from feeling the guilt of it all. But standing there in his arms kissing him so warmly, so happily and sweetly his curl bobbed into a heart that he felt like he was going to die of an overload as his cheeks warmed slightly and his hand slid from Germany's to wrap around his neck and that hand of the blondes also found itself wrapping around his waist.

He could stand there in Germany's strong arms, kissing him sweetly forever and ever to never leave the warm sanctuary his arms provided and he made some small noise that Germany replied too hesitantly but he began moving past the sweet when something swept under his skin like the warning heat of a fire. More. He kissed Germany eagerly now, his arms tightly as his breath spread each time he had to pull back to breath and he felt one of Germany's hands curling down his side to his thigh hiking his leg around his hip and lifted the Italian up only for a fierce, more urgent kiss to start. It was like if he did not kiss Germany, didn't touch him in some way he would obliterate into nothingness.

He felt Germany's mouth detach from his allowing him to gulp air down as lips feathered along his jawline and his throat, softly, sweetly it seemed but the scrape of teeth now and again made Italy shiver letting his head fall back sighing happily when he gripped the German's hair. "Luddy, you need to go get dress so we can go." Italy got out on a murmur when Germany's hands caressed his thighs, rubbing in a comforting way and he pulled back with a fire in those blue eyes that Italy was excited to explore once again before it cooled off like Germany was locking it down tight.

"I'll go get dressed then. Vhy don't you make sure the boys are ready?" Germany put Italy down and he pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose affectionately yet again. "Feli, I'll let you know now, if you don't vant to make love at any time then ve von't. If you're not comfortable vith it-" He blinked when Italy's fingers pressed against his lips officially silencing him and the Italian laughed sweetly at his husband before leaning in pressing a sweet kiss to his now still lips and then smiled widely.

"We'll be home alone, Luddy, I don't mind. We'll be using protection anyways! It's not like I'll get pregnant right away!" Italy chirped then pulled himself from Germany's arms, trailing his fingers over his chest and shot such a seductive smile at the German that he almost believed he imagined it when it was a sweet one aimed at him. "I know for a fact that if it's been a while for me it's been a longer while for you. Don't you worry, Luddy, I'll be making up for all my lost time when I was in that state."

Then he walked out of the room swaying his hips purposely and with one more look shot over his look he disappeared around the doorway and Germany felt his jaw drop in response, blinking a few times before he carefully composed himself pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. The Italian just had to make everything both so easy but so difficult, didn't he? "That man is going to be the death of me, isn't he?" Germany sighed out moving a hand over his hair before exiting the play room to get dressed himself and then he got a rather interesting idea.

* * *

Climbing into the car Giovanni felt his normal amount of anxiety when watching his mother crawled behind the steering wheel but he tried not to let it show when his mother was in such good spirits once again and he instead looked out the window feeling somewhat tired from the early hour he'd woken at. Italy hummed happily clicking his seat belt on and started the car with a soft purr and pulled out of the drive way then proceeded to speed down the road making poor Giovanni's stomach drop at the sensation of speed. "So, are you boys excited for school?" Italy asked when Wolfram excited and Giovanni forced a little nod himself making his mother giggle gently at the sight of both boys then turned his attention back to driving as the little brunette yawned gently.

"Si, Mama! I can't wait to see my friends! Liam and Astrid are really fun to hang out with!" Wolfram exclaimed all together joyful, his blue eyes sparkling at Italy from the back and he giggled softly smiling at his sons. When Germany and Italy found out they were having twins they had never fought, a real fight, ever until it came to naming the twins.

At the time they'd been unable to choose a single name that they liked or insisted both twins named a particular name out of German or Italian heritage. So, they sat down, and decided one would have a German name and the other an Italian which worked out for the best as their little twins sat there in the hospital, swaddled in blue blankets, did Italy decide the first twin, his little blonde baby would be Wolfram Josiah Beilschmidt and his little, smaller brunette baby would be Giovanni Bastian Beilschmidt. It was quiet in the car when Giovanni clung to Wolfram's hand tightly wishing the fast paced ride would just end already and he nearly whimpered when the cars engine revved quietly.

Italy would think it strange had it not been pointed out to him several times over his life that he drove to fast when it came to driving, so much so that poor Giovanni seemed to have a horrible fear of being in the car with Italy driving and he couldn't help but give his son a worried look as he sped down the high way. He knew Giovanni didn't like fast speeds for the boy seemed to hold a fear of cars, of being in a fast one that was exasperated when they went by a large body of water and he hated the pale coloring of his little brunette's face.

Wolfram, unlike his brother, loved being in the fast car often shouting about the colors looking like one solid wall color and how fast they were going but the ground looked so slow and all together enjoyed it while his brother all but had a panic attack if it was too fast and there was water anywhere near them which showed yet another contrasting thing in his sons personality, one more thing that made them unlike each other as twins. But it made him smiled when he watched Wolfram whispering softly to Wolfram, squeezing his hand and patting it softly as pity washed through the blonde while he comforted his twin the best way he knew how and that was to keep him focused on something else as they sped down the high way still.

Normally, when in the car, Wolfram would hope the ride would go on for hours rather than what felt like minutes but staring at his brother's pale face, the tight grip on his hand made him want the ride to go by faster and his mother clearly felt the same from the worried looks he'd catch once in a while. Giovanni whimpered under his breath, his control slipping when he desperately wanted it up and he then looked at his blonde counterpart who was patting his hand comfortingly, reaching up to stroke his hair just as comforting, and he blushed looking down at his lap in response. Sometimes, even if Giovanni was angry at him, Wolfram knew just what to do as the elder twin to calm Giovanni down when he got upset or worked up that it was nice when the blonde actually stepped into the role of elder once in a while. "Don't worry, fratello, we're almost there, I promise! We're getting closer."

Giovanni let another whimper out softly clinging to his brother's hand knowing that even if they'd be at school any minute, it didn't provide much comfort for the little brunette as he shifted in the bed whimpering gently looking out the window then shut his eyes regretting it. Even if his mother knew of this shortcut to school, whether it was his own or one the school provided, he just had to thank his lucky stars that it was a fast ride to the school itself and he clung to his brother's hand tightly looking down at his lap like he couldn't bear to look up. When Italy entered the flow of traffic, passing a few cars Giovanni recognized a few cars around them and Italy smiled proudly when he noticed the color slowly but surely returning to Giovanni's face as he revved the engine slightly as the traffic began to flow a bit smoother allowing him to drive without stopping ever few minutes but certainly not as fast as before.

Giovanni took a few breathes, a bit to eager to get out of the car, and he breathed a sigh of relief when Italy pulled into the parking lot of the Academy after what felt like hours but in reality had been close to an half an hour to an hour on the short cut to get there and Italy parked with a light screech of the tires. He unbuckled his seat belt then looked over his shoulder smiling at his son pulling the keys out of the ignition, giving Giovanni such a proud look the boy blushed, and he opened his door stepping out while Giovanni and Wolfram unbuckled themselves as he held open the door. Giovanni jumped out so fast he stumbled a few steps making Italy worry he'd fall and hurt himself but Wolfram was jumping off the seat of the car, inches from slamming his blonde head off the roof of the car and landed on his feet perfectly however with his eyes glowing proudly.

He then beamed up at his mother who was staring, holding his breath for a moment staring at his beaming son then sighed rubbing his forehead. "Alright, do you have lunches?" Italy questioned when each boy held up a blue or green lunch box that Italy then placed in their little rut sack backpacks, making Wolfram giggle and Giovanni wobble lightly. It seemed in this moments of Italy putting their lunches in safely, brushing hair away from faces that Wolfram's eyes seemed to be wondering over the parking lot curiously at the parents and children. Then his eyes seemed to lock onto one thing in particular while Italy babbled straightening his brother's tie and he turned crying out in excitement.

"Uncle Lovi!" He screamed happily running right past Italy who jerked twisting just to see his blonde son running full speed across the parking lot and time seemed too slow for the Italian watching his son run to his brother. Giovanni's eyes widened at the same time, looking at his brother running off, and Italy shrieked at his son who laughed simply reaching Romano by the pure grace of God it seemed. Romano, on the other hand, had been helping Cristiano out of his seat and had twisted just in time to catch the blonde boy who happily locked his arms around his neck babbling happily to his Uncle quickly and Italy felt his panic fade with anger quickly filling him surprisingly.

" _Wolfram!_ " Italy bellowed the boys name across the parking lot making many Nations look up in surprise at the voice as the angry Italian marched across the parking lot with his hand in Giovanni's hand while Wolfram stared at his mother with wide eyes. His cute voice turned bellow had surprised many who knew the cute Italian and while his voice was definitely higher than Romano's by an octave, his voice had sounded deeper than anything at that moment when his burning gaze landed on Wolfram who was put down promptly and Romano blinked in awe. Who knew his brother had such a ferocious voice! "Wolfram Josiah Beilschmidt, you _know_ better than to run off across a parking lot!"

Wolfram appeared pale by Romano's legs, like he was trying to hide behind them, and Romano gave him an affectionate head rub before taking the wide eyed Cristiano to the school, his green eyes huge when they looked at his rather sweet Uncle in surprise. "I'm sorry, Ma-" He didn't get to finish with Italy's burning gaze on him and his blue eyes widened up at his mother's angry gaze and he shuffled looking down now. He really didn't have an excuse did he? He then felt tears bubbling on his lashes. "I'm sorry."

"Wolfram, do you know how bad you could have gotten hurt? Do you know how many cars wouldn't _see_ you because you are so small?" Italy questioned fiercely watching the blonde shake his head sadly, his eyes down cast swallowing thickly and Italy had to take a breath to keep from shouting at his son. He instead took his hand silently then walked towards the school with both twins gripping his hands as he shuddered to think of what could have gone wrong, what could have happened to his son in that distance from him to Romano. It made his stomach drop and was merely, completely unthinkable when his mind even tried to bring up the things that could have gone wrong and he took a breath holding their hands tight like they might try to run off but neither boy could think of doing such a thing.

"Well, would you look at that! It's my two favorite students!" Italy looked up then relaxed squeezing his sons hands once which got returned and he smiled at the teacher while tucking all his panic away, simply thankful his son was alright and nothing had happened. The voice belonged to Mr. Valentino, the twins kindergarten teacher and only teacher for the boys wouldn't need multiple teachers like the elder nations for a time yet and he smiled at the man who was clearly of Italian heritage from his softly tanned almost olive complexion, reddish brown hair and large brown eyes that glittered. He was an attractive man and even Italy could admit that but Germany was his only type.

The one thing that made Italy laugh, however, was that Giovanni hid behind his leg much like how his brother used to hide behind Spain when Belgium came round and he smiled remembering Holy Rome used to do such things as hiding behind corners or ducking behind the closest exit when he would come round. Giovanni often got teased, in a good way at that, for the boy had a rather dreadfully large kindergarten sized crush on his teacher that was painfully obvious even to his mother. He'd taken one look at the brown eyes that sparkled, the happy smile and Giovanni was blushing, flustered, and hiding his face away from the happy teacher. "Giovanni! Come now, don't cling to Mama like that, it's time for class! I'll be right back here I promise!" He squatted looking at Giovanni's flaming red face which made his amber eyes appear gold against all that bright red and he smiled at his son.

If Giovanni had a rather large crush on his teacher then Wolfram had a rather large dislike of the man for that simple reason and he looked at his mother widening his eyes hopefully, wondering if his mother was still angry, and he held his arms out for a hug. "What about me, Mama? Will you be here for me too?" He asked looking at his mother who smiled at him brilliantly now, not a look of anger or panic that had been there and he giggled when he got a rather happy kiss on his cheek making him smile widely. "Ti amo, Mama!"

Giovanni was so red it was hard to believe he could get any redder when he was receiving his own kiss on the cheek and shriveled more than aware of the presence of his teacher who smiled pleasantly, happily waiting to usher the boys into the room with the other children their ages. "I-Ich liebe diche, Mutti." He stuttered out in a mumble which got peppering kisses over his red little face and his mother giggled happily brushing his brown locks away from his face which needed cutting as well from their father and Italy beamed.

Italy then tugged both boys into a tight hug, their cheeks pressing together and he nuzzled the boys cheeks with his own then stood releasing them, Giovanni appearing as embarrassed as Germany would get, and Wolfram was smiling up at him with glittering blue eyes. "Ti amo, my beautiful children! Mama will see you soon, do good today!" He waved good bye to the children who waved happily to him then were ushered into the building by Mr. Valentino who waved at Italy as well.

He giggled waving at the teacher then turned his attention to walking forward to his car, unlocking the doors with a beep and climbed in peeling out of the parking lot happily with many other parents returning to their cars only to gawk at Italy when he peeled out of the lot. He didn't care, honestly, if they gawked at him he just felt like for once in the past weeks he felt he was fitting in his skin just right and he was truly, genuinely happy for the first time in weeks and he was thrilled at the prospect he could finally be happy once more.

* * *

Italy was feeling slightly fatigued when he got home at around ten that morning, choosing to do some quick food shopping for lunch and dinner that day, pulled up into the drive way fighting a little yawn as he pulled the keys out of the ignition pocketing them in his coat pocket, opening the door walking to the back where he'd placed the few bags. He leaned into the back grabbing them while listening to the rustling they made in his hand and shut the door with his hip, sliding his free hand in his pocket pressing the button locking all the doors as he walked up the path way to the front door enjoying the warmth of the sun on the top of his head. Opening the door he shut that with softly then kicked his shoes off hanging the keys up while unzipping his coat yawning to himself once then smiled. "Ludwig, I'm home!" He shouted walking towards the kitchen when he caught the sound of Germany swearing and the sound of water from upstairs as he put the bags on the table listening to Germany's feet on the stairs.

"I-I didn't think you'd be home so soon!" Germany stuttered when he appeared in the kitchen doorway while Italy began putting away the food, appearing flustered and red faced making Italy pause and blink at his husband's appearance. His hair wasn't slicked back perfectly like it normally was so it allowed a few strands of blonde hair to fall into his face to fall against his cheek bones just past his eyes and Italy blinked at his appearance once more. "Did you vant to go shopping, er, again? I vouldn't mind going vith you as ve do need a few other things un-"

"Luddy, it's fine! It was just a few things I needed to grab for lunch and dinner for us. The boys wanted me to hurry so I took the short got to get there quick and I took it on the way home which is why I was able to stop to do some food shopping and get home so early~" He then smiled shrugging, his own hair falling into his face and he pinched a lock that fell against his cheek looking at it curiously wondering when the last time he had a hair cut was and smiled at Germany as he finished putting the groceries away and giggled happily. "I think I'll need you to cut my hair when you cut the boys'! I can't remember the last time I got my hair cut, it must look horrible!"

"N-nein! Nein, you look fine, Feli!" Germany got out then swallowed nervously, his fingers playing with one another nervously it seemed and he blinked a few times looking at the blonde. The last time Germany had appeared this nervous was the first time they'd slept in the same bed after establishing their relationship as lovers and he'd been so tense Italy nearly didn't sleep for the German's nervousness had been infectious but they were married now so what could the blonde be worried about? Italy closed the fridge after putting the half and half he'd grabbed then looked at Germany tilting his head watching the man's face grow as red as Giovanni's had. "I-I vas actually vondering that, um, since I don't have to vork today-"

He stopped like he was unsure of himself and Italy smiled kindly at his husband in response tilting his head gently. "Si?"

Germany took a breath like he needed to cool his face off or something of the sort and he hesitated still when his eyes met Italy's who tilted his head a little more, his brows twitching together for a moment. The blonde coughed awkwardly then scratching his chin looking to the side like Italy's presence was too much for him to finish his sentence. "Vell, since I don't have to vork today I vas vondering if you vanted to, er-" He cut off again making Italy laugh sweetly, happily looking at his husband while walking around the table to Germany, sliding his arms around his waist waiting for him to finish. "I vas vondering if you v-vanted to take a bath vith m-me?"

Italy smiled happily at Germany, finding the stuttering absolutely adorable and he leaned up kissing Germany happily sliding his arms from his waist up his chest the around his neck happily feeling Germany's arms wrap around his own waist and he chuckled then pulling back staring at the blonde. It was surprising each and every time he looked into Germany's eyes he felt he was seeing into another person, someone deep down who was looking out at Italy with so much love it nearly threatened to choke him as his own loved swelled in response and he smiled widely looking at his husband. He moved one of his hands along the side of his neck then up cupping his face happily when he giggled. "Si, Luddy, let's go take a bath~"

Germany smiled at the Italian who stared right at him again, intently but wide eyed like he was trying to see down into his core and for a moment something sparked in recognition in a way that was hard to grasp for the moment he reached out out to grab that little spark it danced away leaving him confused. But he smiled still at Italy who giggled sliding out of his arms, his hand trailing on his arm to take his hand tugging him out of the kitchen towards the stairs and he followed happily with him, holding his hand tightly when Italy interlocked their fingers together.

Sometimes Germany truly felt that he was forgetting something, something important each time Italy looked at him in such a way, but he'd made his mind up long ago that if it was truly important he'd have remembered it by now shouldn't he? He shrugged it all off with one bright, sparkling look from Italy and he decided that if he could just keep Italy happy then whatever that spark was, whatever this thing he had forgotten, had to be satisfied and with each beaming smile and happy look Italy gave he felt it deep down in his core that he was doing something right for his husband. He had to be and it gave him a joy unsurpassed by anything save for the night his sons had been born and he laughed when Italy danced on his toes a moment dragging him to the bathroom with giggles leaving his lips as his amber eyes shone happily.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five - FraNada

_**England - Eight months**_

 _ **Norway - Eight months**_

 _ **Spain - Eight months**_

* * *

There was only so much one person could take seeing the person you loved be in pain, be sick or hurting and France felt like he was at that point in his life when he watched Canada sitting on the toilet panting as he held a small trash bin between his hands bent as far as his large stomach would allow. He was gagging in dry heaves now, sweat clammy on his forehead and France brushed his fingers through his platinum locks softly, gently looking at the Canadian worriedly when he flushed the toilet taking deep breathes. "I think we should really go to the doctor or the 'ospital, mon amour, you're sick as a dog!" France commented as Canada stood, his bangs baggy near his hips when he tugged at them then looked at his husband when he picked his toothbrush up.

Brushing his teeth provided Canada a perfect time waster to procrastinate answering his husband and yet when he bent ringing his mouth out with a little glass cup he wiped at his mouth. The minty taste in his mouth felt like too much but he looked at France, taking in the worried look in his blue eyes and face then smiled softly."I'll be okay, Francis, I promise. I think I just ate something that upset my stomach that's all. I'll be okay."

His throat was killing him from all the vomiting episodes in the past day or two that were ranging from fine to violent in a matter of hours depending on how his body took the food and he sighed out waddling out of the bathroom hating the fact that he was doing just that. He waddled due to how big his stomach was and he always sobbed when it was pointed out as the babies had started moving down into his pelvis according to the last appointment he went too with France and it explained the discomfort that felt both new and expected when he sighed out. He honestly thought that he'd be used to the waddling he'd do when he was pregnant but this was nothing like what his stomach was like with Austynn as he'd had _one_ baby back then, he was carrying twins right now and they absolutely kicked the shit out of him when they wanted.

He felt if his organs could bear bruises like his skin they'd be such a dark blue it wouldn't even be funny and if he hadn't felt like he was being used as a personal punching back with each punch and kick he felt he'd be cooing at his babies in French like he used too every day but now he was just way too tired for it. He got to the bed collapsing on it with a sigh of relief as he got his legs up onto the bed, cushioned by the soft blankets and threw his arms over his head when a baby kicked particularly hard, drilling him in the ribs. France, however, looked on the edge of some kind of panic attack as he looked at his fiancee.

"Mon amour, _please_." France couldn't bring his voice above his whisper when Canada took his glasses off of his face then shot a glare at France who just looked at the man worriedly when France walked over to the bed. "Mon amour?" He didn't know if it was even possible but the babies went psycho when they heard the whispered French it seemed which just made his own symptom worsen and that grew on his irritation. He looked at France over his shoulder knowing his irritation was wrong with those wide blue eyes on him and the true sincerity in France's face his irritation spoke for him.

"Leave me alone already! I'll be _fine_ , Francis! The babies aren't coming any time soon, I'd know if they were! I'm the one who's been pregnant before, not you!" He finally snapped out the words, nearly shouting them and the way he sounded so much like his brother was absolutely stunning and Canada gritted his teeth for a moment wishing to stop his mouth but it continued on relentlessly. "Besides, Alfred is going to be here tonight or tomorrow morning, any damn time between those two thought times, right? Just leave me the fuck alone until he gets here with his fucking boyfriend, both are annoying as all goddamn hell that's for damn sure."

"Mathieu, I understand you're uncomfortable, I know it 'urts and you just want all of to be over but you don't need to take it out on me. I'm going to call your doctor, tell 'im your symptoms since you refuse to go and see someone about it."With that France stood up with his own eyes narrowing with irritation before he could help it and his jaw was clenched fighting against letting his own mouth fly off the handle like Canada but he stood there for a moment almost daring Canada to say something else yet got nothing. He then turned walking across the room really, truly, hating the rotten mood his precious little Canadian had been in lately for he did understand that being heavily pregnant with not one but two babies would take the toll on anyone but that can't be an excuse! He shut the door behind him firmly and Canada felt his rotten mood melting with the horror of his actions, of his words, slamming to him just as firmly as France had closed the door and tears bubbled on his lashes.

Why did he say that? Why? He felt the tears trickling down his cheeks at the horror of how he treated his fiancee, his soon to be husband as soon as he gave birth, but he was absolutely nothing but _mean_ to him lately! Oh god, how could France honestly want to stay with him, marry him or even love him still? He was truly detestable, wasn't he? He sobbed out sniffling into his palms as the tears streaked down his temples until he turned pressing his face into the pillow sobbing out loudly as the new position allowed his nose to run like a faucet and he wailed hiccuping a few times. He was a horrible person, wasn't he? Yes, he was tired of the twins beating him from the inside out, but everything was just making him angry! Was that his fault? Was he truly at fault here? He felt the nausea rearing up with each sob that flew out of his body as though his stomach wasn't pleased in the slightest bit at the cries leaving his lips as his body trembled and bucked against the bed and the twins were strangely silently as if they too could hear the sobs even inside of his stomach that they held still.

He wailed into the pillow so wildly that he swore he nearly vomited for a moment and he missed the door open quietly then shut only for little feet to thump against the floor running right to him clinging onto the bed making it bounce softly. He lifted his head when Austynn crawled right up to his head sitting next to him with a protective, fierce edge to his son's violet eyes as his met Canada's dripping ones and the boy then stroked his mother's hair softly like it would bring him some kind of relief or comfort but it just made more tears well on his lashes. His son still smelled of crayons, paper and paint that reminded him all the more of France for some strange reason and he sobbed again while his son, his precious beautiful son, began patting his back or stroking his hair softly murmuring to him in French before he then kissed the top of Canada's head and he felt guilt. He, a mother and a parent, should be comforting Austynn when he was sad not the other way around.

"It's okay, it'll be okay, Mama! I promise Papa isn't mad or anything at you because you snapped, it's okay!" Austynn mumbled to his mother as he nuzzled his hair now and patted his back softly then rubbed softly up and down the way his father would. Canada sniffled so hard his body bounced and Austynn hugged him tightly then, pressing his cheek tightly against the top of his mother's platinum locks like it might make the tears stop but he felt his mother's tears dripping on his arm which inspired his own to bubble in his eyes. "Papa doesn't hate you at all if that's what you think, Mama, he knows the twins are hurting and bothering you lots. He still loves you a lot, Mama, cause he's still gonna marry you! It'll be okay!"

"I know, Austynn, I know!" Canada wailed out holding onto Austynn like he was the one glimmering life line to his fiancee and he sobbed wildly into his son's tiny shoulder feeling so much guilt squeezing him he felt he should just disappear right now before he cause any other guilt or harm. But his son's words were true for he knew, he knew, he knew it wasn't as bad as it seemed. He knew France still loved him passionately, happily and he was just worried about Canada's sickness and he'd done what? Taken it out on his fiancee like a rabid dog for blood and the fact his fiancee had been dealing with his rotten attitude towards his fiancee the past week just made it all the more worse. God, could France every truly forgive him? He was such an awful person and as he cried holding his son he knew it just had to be true.

* * *

The rustling of blankets and the movement of the mattress underneath woke Canada when he wished he'd never open his eyes again and his his lashes parted just a bit feeling how swollen his eyes felt, how sticky his cheeks felt and the way his throat was uncomfortably dry when he tried to swallow. There was a low pressure in his hips that was making laying on his side very uncomfortable however when his fingers twitched to seek out Austynn, to see if his son fell asleep when he did but instead he heard the whisper of pages turning and he blinked opening his eyes further. France sat next to him as he always did late at night, his hair tied back making him look painfully handsome like it always did, his reading glasses perched on his nose giving his face a more distinguished look that did absolute wonders to his over all appearance as his eyes rolled over the words.

Canada recognized the black book in his hand but it was hard to read a title when tears were gathering thickly in eyes making it hard to see and he felt his lower lip trembling when he moved slightly sitting up making France look over at his fiancee when Canada sat up. He looked right at France, directly into his blue eyes where he saw a cautiousness that shouldn't be t here and he sniffled with a little hiccup like his breath couldn't go in normally and had to be chopped before entering his lungs causing the tears to drip down his cheeks quick. He sobbed out a tiny sound as he reached out throwing his arms around his shoulders with new grief gripping him tightly like the pressure in his lower belly.

"I'm so sorry, Francis!" He cried out pressing his wet cheek against France's shoulder, sobbing wildly once again as he had earlier making France blink at the response looking at Canada only to see the platinum locks brushing his face instead and he blinked again. His glasses were crooked from the sudden movements from Canada, his head pressing against his cheek then and he found himself chuckling gently when the surprise melted away and he squeezed the Canadian softly while he stroked his large belly. "Je suis vraiment désolé! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je suis désolé! Je suis vraiment désolé, Francis!"

France stroked his fiancee's hair softly, comfortingly, twining the strands of the light blonde hair around his fingers softly a few times as he fixed his own reading glasses. "It's okay, mon amour, I understand. You want the pregnancy finished, the little ones are kicking you apart in there and it makes you snappy, I know. It'll 'appen any day, mon amour, I know it will! But you needn't apologize so much! I'm a man, I can 'andle my fiancee snapping a little bit!" He smiled softly when Canada sobbed into his neck still, hiccuping a few times while France closed the book putting it on the bedside table with his reading glasses and rocked the Canadian slowly.

Canada wanted desperately to stop crying but some part of him wouldn't allow it as he was slowly rocked back and forth, know that even if France said it was okay he was still heart broken over snapping in the first place even if his husband understood. He hiccuped and wailed himself into exhaustion once again which took a whopping fifteen minutes of sobbing, wailing, stuttered apologies while Canada leaked god knows what liquids on France's shoulders and the ache in his lower belly, close to his hips didn't lessen a single bit. It wasn't until he was sniffling and being a tissue that he wiped at his eyes, blowing his nose looking away sheepishly then looked at France from underneath his wet lashes as an awkward, shy emotion rolled over him. "So, uh, did Alfred and England ever show up?" He asked sheepishly with a rough, gritty edge to his voice from all the crying and from the thirst that plucked at him desperate for water but France's smile kept him in place as he was rocked back and forth.

"Non, 'e called saying that 'e would be 'ere in the morning but to expect 'im and Angleterre to stick 'ere with their children until you pop out those twins of yours, in 'is crude wording but I figured you'd like my wording much better! So it seems they'll be staying 'ere awhile but lucky for us Angleterre 'as to eat what I cook and that you can be due any time now that you're nine months they won't be 'ere long." France replied with some irritation at the thought of the English family bombarding and taking over the house even if it was for a few moments but Canada giggled softly. He felt that pressure low in his stomach, closer to his hips, swelling making him wriggle uncomfortably. "You know, Austynn told me 'ow distressed you were so I came up 'ere to bring you dinner but you were already asleep."

Canada perked up at the thought of food which made France chuckle gently at his fiancee's facial expressions without his glasses which made him all the cuter when the glasses were placed on his face happily. "I'll try eating then, see if I can keep it down tonight." He felt like he was full of liquid, making him frown slightly then losing his smile, for it wouldn't be the first time he was about to wet himself but this sensation was building that when he squirmed out of France's arms it felt like he was too late when he got to the edge of the bed. France laughed thinking it was purely for the food downstairs but Canada wasn't sure what to do if he wet himself for it was just straight out embarrassing so, gritting his teeth, he stood slowly stretching his arms in front of him when that sensation just popped and he gasped.

It was mortifying at first until he realized it hadn't been his bladder and his pants were now soaked, clinging to the back of his pants very clearly as his body began shaking lightly looking back at his soaked pants that slowly slid downwards to his calf's and France blinked sitting straighter. Canada then gasped when he clenched his hand in a fist at a tiny stab of pain that hit him and he looked over at France again his cheeks feeling a touch warm but he whimpered gently taking a deep breath while some part of him suddenly wished his brother was here. "Mon amour, is that what I think?" France questioned sounding breathless like he couldn't bear to say the words out when he scrambled out of bed now reaching under the bed grabbing the duffel bag they kept under there for the hospital trip and held his hands up. "Stay 'ere, I'll go get Austynn and we will go, mon amour, alright? Don't look scared I'm sure it will go by fast."

"How do you know it'll be fast? I don't even know! I'm going to be pushing out TWO people, Francis!" Canada began breathing quicker his hands fluttering near his large belly tears glittering on his wet lashes yet again while France shoved his shoes on looking at his fiancee who looked absolutely terrified. "I don't want to do this! Oh god, what if something bad happens? It'll be my fault! Francis, I'm scared, I'm really scared! Why is this the one time I wish my brother was here talking his stupid bullshit? I don't want to go." He whimpered the words now looking at France who walked around the bed lifting his hands up cupping his wet face stroking his cheeks softly when he clung to his fiancee's wrists tightly like it might tether him in place. "I'm not ready yet!"

"It doesn't matter if you are ready or not, mon amour, the fact of the matter is that the twins are ready to come out and greet their Maman 'appily. They are ready to come into the world, mon amour, but I will be there every minute and I will call your pig headed brother to tell 'im the babies are on the way and I'm sure 'e will be waking that poor family of 'is to drive up here like a manic man." France assured then stroked his hands downwards, gently placing them on either side of Canada's neck now and stroked his thumbs along his jaw softly and pressed a soft kiss against the Canadian's quivering lips then pressed his forehead. "It is not overwhelming right now, oui? I'm sure the contractions will come much later, mon amour, so you 'ave nothing to fear just yet. If anything I'll tell you 'ow excited I am to see them."

"You are?" He whispered the words looking at France feeling a few tears slip down his cheeks and he felt silly for asking such a question. Of course France was excited! _He_ was excited to see his pretty babies, he was just scared at the thought of delivering two babies at the same time and was suddenly wishing he'd talked to Italy about how it was for him. He was regretting not looking into a lot of things when it came to twin pregnancies that he never truly thought of the birth he'd have to go through.

"Oui! Of course I am! Now, let me go gather our son and we will 'ead out! Don't worry, I will be with you the entire time, I won't leave you. Even if I 'ave to use the bathroom I will stay with you." He smiled softly at his fiancee who looked absolutely terrified at being left alone just to walk down stairs and France smiled softly letting his hand drift down his arm as he walked backwards, softly squeezing his hand. "Don't worry, mon amour, we will get through this, I promise so do not look so frightened. It'll go by quick once your contractions kick in, I bet you anything."

Canada picked the duffel bag up when France left to gather Austynn together while the Canadian wondered just how calm France could be with the twins on the way and how he seemed so accepting of rushing to the hospital while Canada felt like he was running around like a headless chicken. He squeezed the strap of the bag with his shaking fingers when he looked at the bedroom door taking a breath then cramming his own shoes on his feet grabbing his cell phone bringing up his brother's number and contact texting him quickly and the details on what hospital he would be heading too. He really hoped his brother showed up, even if it was to sit in the waiting room with Austynn Canada just needed something else to focus on before hist stomach could squeeze itself with fear and he stroked his big belly.

"Please, please be nice like your brother was. Don't put me through too much pain, okay?" He whispered to the twins when he only got a sharp sting as response and he blew out a breath when he walked out into the hallway with Austynn walking out of his room looking sleepy, France smiling softly then holding his hands out while the car keys jingled in his other hand. It was time to get this over with. He felt a swell of confidence. He could do this! He could!

* * *

While being a patient boy most of the time, given the situation and the reward in the end, Austynn found that he honestly couldn't stand sitting in the living room looking out the window at the sun dipping in the sky to end yet another day he had failed to hear from his parents. Austynn honestly felt that at this point they forgot about him waiting at home to hear anything about his little siblings and he wanted nothing more than to see what the genders were but when he whined his Uncle America often told him to not worry as he'd been going back and forth from home to the hospital to see his mother.

Austynn ached for his parents fiercely that he honestly felt like crying but when he heard the front door opening his little heart lifted with hope and he turned from the window only to deflate when his Uncle came walking it. It wasn't that Austynn didn't like seeing his Uncle, he just wished it was his parents for the past six hours he'd been home after his Uncles took him there and he'd was growing rather worriedly impatient over the well being of his mother so he decided to question his Uncle right away. "Uncle Alfred, when is Mama and Papa coming home?"

America looked down at Austynn who looked so much like his brother save for the lack of glasses and he smiled softly looking at his nephew who had a rather impatient look to his violet eyes. He then looked at England who came walking in with his own brows coming tightly together like he too was hoping it'd be Canada with the babies and he then turned his attention back to Austynn. "Soon, dude, I promise. I just went by to see him and he's doing just fine! In fact, they'll be home later today! They just gotta make sure your mom's alright and the babies are healthy before they can leave, you know? Doctors are always fussing when it comes to health after birth! But tell me how does it feel to be a big brother now? You got _two_ little siblings in one go!"

Austynn blinked realizing that over the time he had spent worrying for his mother and father to get home that he never actually thought about his new status as a big brother and America smiled when he saw that sparkle beginning to shine in his violet eyes. That was true! He was a big brother now! He gasped fanning his hands for a moment searching in his rather extensive vocabulary, struggling for words then smiled widely at his Uncle. "It's impressionnant! Incroyable!" Austynn cried out then smiling widely at his Uncle when England chuckled softly at the boy who smiled brightly at both men and America laughed scooping him up settling him on his hips happily.

"You don't want to be too loud, darling, I know you're tired from playing with Liam and Jolene all day." England walked towards America and Austynn, both watching him happily, when England ruffled the small French Canadian boys hair happily making him giggle softly. "You are so much like your mother, you know that? I'm glad he's raising you well, even with the father that you've got stuck with but oh well! I'm sure you'll grow to be such a respectable boy and I bet you'll be much more like your mother."

"Uncle Arthur do you not like Papa?" Austynn questioned with a tilt to his head and America glared at England who flushed in embarrassment then he blinked a few times looking to America who removed the glare from his face quickly."Uncle Alfred, do like Papa? Is there something wrong with him that people don't like? Am I wrong because of him?" Oh, how could a child ask such heavy questions with such an innocent face? England hesitated like he didn't know how to explain that it wasn't that he hated France, it was just instinctive dislike for the man but that it had nothing to do with Austynn so America stepped in. He placed Austynn on the coffee table so there were at somewhat the same height where America wouldn't need to squat and make the poor boy feel inferior.

"Uncle Arthur is just saying stupid stuff, you know how he is! I think, deep down, Uncle Arthur actually loves your Daddy like friends or brothers do, he just doesn't like to admit it." He smiled when England blushed trying to say something, anything, to his defense but spluttered and puffed instead making Austynn giggle. "I like your Daddy fine, Austynn. He hasn't done anything to me that personally makes me dislike him, so I'm fine with him most of the time but sometimes he just gets to be a little too much you know? Like I know I'm too much for your Mommy!"

"Non! Mama loves you just fine! He always smiles and seems to light up when you call sometimes! He worries about you too but like Papa says, you guys are just too stubborn sometimes! Hard headed! So he said because of that you fight sometimes but that that's what brothers or even sisters do from time to time and that I might experience the same thing with the twins!" Austynn spoke quickly like America might doubt him at any moment when he cupped his Uncle's face staring right into his eyes like he was about to make some kind of solemn vow. "I promise! Mama loves you very much, Uncle Alfred! I'll even ask him myself!" Then he turned to England who blinked. "They love you too, Uncle Arthur!"

"Be careful!" He gasped the words when Austynn ran across the coffee table and threw his arms around the English man who blinked rapidly, his face bright red in response to the suddenness of the boys actions then hugged him back sighing which just made the child giggle. He then stroked the boys hair feeling guilty he hadn't watched his mouth and let some derogatory remark slip out like that in front of the boy when there was no need for it and he stroked his platinum hair happily, noticing the darker streaks of blonde near the end, around his roots, and it made him smile at how well it blended with one another. Then he felt a kick and a punch against his stomach making Austynn gasp now with his eyes glowing like sparkles.

"Oh! That feels just like Mama's belly too! The twins used to kick and punch just like that!" Austynn chattered excitedly reaching his hands out to touch his Uncle's belly then hesitated looking up at him from under his lashes sheepishly. "Can I feel? Mama told me never to touch another person's baby bump unless they say so!" England chuckled but nodded watching the boys hands fly over his bump joyfully feeling the kicks and punches of his little cousin inside there and he giggled at each hit against his palms that he didn't even notice the sound of the door creaking open gently.

France beamed at England the moment he took in the sight, watching the English Nation's cheeks burn a brilliant red at the French man and looked away pouting like he always did and France grinned over his shoulder as he carefully, quietly, navigated a baby carrier in through the front door and America stepped over helping him. He held the door open for Canada who was carrying his own baby carrier and smiled at his son who was feeling England's baby belly happily, his violet eyes sparkling when he looked over with awe on his face and Canada placed the baby down safely before opening his arms for the boy. "There's my big boy! Come here, Austynn, mon bébé!" Austynn cried out loudly in response and ran from England straight to throwing himself into Canada's waiting arms.

"Mama, you're home! You're finally home!" Austynn shouted into his shoulder as he held onto his mother tightly, like he had to hold on for dear life at that moment, and Canada was holding him just as tightly when he pressed a kiss to his head softly and against his cheek. He adored the warmth radiating off his mother, the love he was pouring into his chest, that Austynn never wanted his mother to leave ever again and he clung to his mother delightfully when he felt his hair being stroked softly. He shut his eyes in response only to open them a moment later pulling back to look at Canada's smiling face. "Oh! Where are the babies?"

"Right here." He nodded at the baby carriers that Austynn marveled at then squirmed out of his arms to get a better look and he smiled widely at his son who approached the baby carriers as if they were bombs ready to detonate the moment he touched the handle of the carrier. He chuckled ruffling his hair delightfully when large inquisitive violet eyes looked up at him and he smiled looking to the baby carriers lovingly. "You're lucky, you know. You have a little brother _and_ a little sister! Isn't that cool?"

"A boy _and_ a girl?" Austynn questioned with awe sparkling in his eyes making the adults share a fond chuckle when he took a hesitant step forward then looked from his mother to his father for a moment. "Can I see?" With a nod Austynn sat on his knees in front of the first baby carrier only for the second one to be placed down right next to it but he blinked in awe of the little babies.

The one on the right was swaddled in a little pastel pink blanket with a satin edging that Austynn marveled at before reaching in to touch her cheek lightly, hesitantly, when she whined lifting her little hand rubbing the spot then opened her eyes. He marveled at her large eyes that were already beautiful on her, the color of blue matching their father's perfectly and exactly making him slightly envious of his little sister but he moved his hand up touching the top of her head thinking she was bald only to find she had downy soft hair capping her head, it was just so light it was hard to see! They locked eyes for a moment with Austynn smiling pleasantly, warmly at his little sister and when his fingers caressed down the side of her face lightly her own little lips twitched into the cutest baby smile he'd ever seen and he smiled wider at his sister then turned his attention to the other baby.

Like his sister, this baby also had a pastel blue blanket with a satin edging to it but unlike his sister's large blue eyes or pale hair this baby had the blonde hair of his father that was unmistakable but his eyes were large pools of violet just like their mother and he smiled at this baby who smiled back instantly like he was used to the adoring smiles already. He reached out touching his little brother's cheek, stroke his hair and move his fingers down the side of his face just like he'd done with his sister and it had both twins absolutely delighted with their older brother already and he smiled up at his parents. It was easy to see such loving awe filling Austynn's movements and face, the awe making his face glow that was unmistakable when he looked back at his little brother and sister like they completely enraptured his mind leaving space for nothing else.

"Your sister's name is Poppy and he is Henri." Canada had gotten down on the floor next to him, hugging his son happily while resting his chin on his shoulder smiling at his babies now. "Beautiful, aren't they? You'll do good to be a very good big brother for them, won't you? Look after them when Maman and Papa can't? They'll depend on you as their big brother, the one who knows the way, the one who handles all kinds of situations just as calmly as their parents do and I'm sure they'll love you just as deeply. Je sais que tu seras un excellent grand frère. I can see it, chéri."

"I'll do my best, Mama! I promise!" Austynn chirped looking at his mother now, turning in his arms to wrap his own around his mother's neck and smiled happily at him when America squirmed from behind them and he giggled at this Uncle who smiled like an excited little kid. "Mama, I think Uncle Alfred wants to see the babies!" Canada grinned releasing Austynn who beamed up at his mother when he lifted the baby carriers carefully then put them on the coffee table with slow movements and America leaned in.

"Okay those are seriously some of the _cutest_ twins I've ever seen! I think you might have beaten Italy with his own pair, dude!" Canada laughed while he grinned and England rubbed his stomach before sidling up by America's side to take a peek at the twins. "But seriously, Mattie, you made beautiful kids once again, I can only hope my baby is as pretty as yours!" England playfully whacked him but he grinned capturing his waist carefully and tugging him in his spot making him splutter much like he had before and yet stopped when he looked at the babies as not to disturb them too much.

He blinked when wide blue and violet eyes stared up at him looking for all the world just like how Canada and America used to be when they were tiny which would result in a rather justified wave of nostalgia. But then Poppy let out a soft noise, a squeaky indistinguishable one, as her blue eyes locked onto England who gained her interest with his bright sunshine hair and green eyes, so unlike the blue and violet pairs she was already accustomed too. "They are absolutely beautiful, darling, very beautiful! They look just like you and America when you were babies it's quite awing even if Austynn and Liam look exactly like the both of you."

"Merci, England!" Canada got out smiling with a bashful blush in his cheeks and hugged the English Nation happily, the soft squeeze to his arms made a soft series of kicks register against Canada's own flat stomach which made him laugh out sounding for all the world like his brother. "I can definitely tell that that's Alfred's baby! I don't think I've ever felt such an active baby other than Liam but that was always just in random bursts, wasn't it? This baby is pretty active, isn't he?" England smiled caressing his stomach with that loving edge to it as if he was compelled to do so and America beamed proudly at England like he was so full of himself then that he couldn't help but react to his brother's compliment like a puppy being given attention.

France smiled at the atmosphere in the room which could not have been more lovely or more joyful in that moment when he walked towards Canada wrapping his arms around his now flat belly making the Canadian blush but smile when he leaned back against the French man. He sighed patting the back of his hand while Poppy let out another tiny squeaky sound that warmed his heart and he pressed a kiss against Canada's cheek then his neck softly and Canada turned his head looking at France right as he lifted his gaze to look at Canada. "So, now that our beautiful babies are 'ere, when do we start planning for our wedding?" Canada blinked then giggled happily leaning in to kiss France joyfully and passionately as he moved his hands through France's soft blonde hair and wondered truly if life could ever get better.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six - SpaMano

Watching Romano walk was always an amazing, addicting past time of Spain's for he could watch the way his legs brushed together or the way his hips held a slight sway to them like he knew he was hot shit and there wasn't a thing that could stop him from acting that way and the way he walked with a purpose. Romano was addictive in general. Sitting on the couch Spain wished he could sweep up to his feet to dance with Romano around the living room to the soft music playing from the living room but he looked at his stomach that was ballooned in front of him like a ball and chain preventing him from doing so.

He sighed rubbing his stomach wishing that uncomfortable building pressure would leave him be for once in the seven hours or so but it just kept filling like a balloon slowly filling with water that could only take so much before it finally popped and God knows he was looking forward until the pressure went away like every other ache. Rubbing his stomach he felt the tiny hits on his stomach and he smiled again loving the feel of the baby moving and squirming, kicking or punching out with the fierceness of Romano. "I'm pretty huge, aren't I? I honestly don't think I can get any bigger!"

Romano looked over his shoulder looking at his husband raising a brow at the cheerful Spaniard as he snatched the keys off the little key tree and cocked a hip resting his hand on it narrowing his eyes now. "Don't I fucking know how huge you are lately! You pissed the bed because you can't roll out of bed like you used too." He pulled on a black sweatshirt that had the Italian flag emblazoned on the front like neon colors against the black and he then hesitated looking at Spain who was flipping through the TV channel happily while resting a hand on his large belly. "Are you going to be okay with me gone so long? I don't want to hover but you _are_ nine months along now so that kid could pop out any time on his own and I'd rather you weren't alone. It's scary giving birth on your own."

Spain felt a slash of sympathy for Romano then and he smiled softly at his husband knowing his knife like words came from a place of true concern for the Spaniard and he waved the remote at Romano. "Don't worry! The baby isn't going to come out any time soon, I have another five days until my due date, I think you can leave me alone for a few hours while you go shopping and pick Cristiano up." He encouraged with a wide smile now when Romano squinted looking suspicious of the Spaniard but he walked across the living room bending down pressing his lips to his in a quick peck and sighed standing up straight.

He knew why Romano was so worried about his giving birth at any time, alone especially, for when they'd just gotten married he'd been called away for some paper work he needed to look over and he'd left Romano for a few hours but it was in that few hours that Cristiano was well on his way out and Romano was distressed. He'd been left alone, a baby coming, and Spain had honestly never forgiven himself even if Romano grumpily said he was forgiven, Spain couldn't accept it for the matter of fact always remained that he left his husband alone in labor. "I have my cell so you better fucking call me if anything happens to you or to the kid! I'm serious, I don't want you alone when you give birth, got it? You can call me for anything else in general as well."

"Si! I'll remember, don't worry!" Spain chirped making Romano squint again taking in the Spaniard's smiling, happy face that was slightly different than it used to be in the begging of the pregnancy when he'd just started showing and he wasn't sure if it was the subtle changes or not that made him not trust the man. Spain had a natural glow that seemed amplified by the usual pregnancy glow making him look softer, more feminine than he ever had before and his stomach was big enough it strained against Spain's shirts, stretching them out but there was one thing Romano adored more than anything and it was that Spain's hair had grown out of it's short cut to a shaggy length with curls springing out. He'd absolutely, never in his years of life, looked more beautiful to Romano. He blushed feigning a cough when Spain tilted his head looking confused at the Italian's lingering stare and he left with a half assed wave that made Spain laugh out when he waved happily good bye to him.

Listening to the car door outside Spain managed to twist just enough to look out the window to watch Romano climb into the car slamming the door when he got in it, buckling himself up then starting the car. Spain didn't need to see his face clearly but he knew that Romano was hesitating, undecided about leaving and Spain caught his eye through the windows of the car and the house then smiled nodding confidently making the purr of the car rev for a moment before he backed out of the drive way. Spain sighed when he turned sitting back in his spot comfortably only to wince lightly at the pain that stabbed through his lower back and he sighed out a breath at the baby who seemed to be squirming around now like he or she was doing somersaults or something in there and Spain settled himself in to watch the TV.

His mind, however, did not want to shut itself off even if he tried to focus it on the numbing reality show it stopped on and he bit his lip for a moment staring at the screen blankly. He was confident that even if he told Romano that he wasn't going to be having the baby for another five days he also didn't feel he'd make it to his due date but the thought, the mere thought, of having the baby actually terrified him to his core which he found absolutely hilarious. He, who had been the Spanish Kingdom, who had done so many horrible things but did so many great and wondrous ones, who had lived centuries was scared of having a little itty bitty baby! It was quite ridiculous but he had been terrified when he woke that morning to find he indeed didn't make it to the bathroom in time for he'd thought it'd been his water breaking until Romano began flipping out about how it smelled disgusting and they were forced to both change the sheets and have Romano help him in the shower. He was cold, vomiting inducing scared of giving birth.

Spain took a deep breath leaning into the couch like it might just force the thoughts to vacant his mind when he stared at the TV trying to figure out what kind of drama was being spit out and he squinted for a moment squirming in place when the baby kicked particularly hard like he or she was trying to get Spain's attention. If he'd thought Romano was a spitfire when he was younger then this baby was a whole new brand of fierce for the baby kicked him in the ribs intentionally, he knew the baby was, but there was also the kick's to his bladder and punches that were hard enough he could feel little fists. This baby most definitely inherited his or her mother's fiery attitude.

Squirming again, the pressure low in his belly grew to a point that he wondered if maybe he had to go to the bathroom so when he sat up he found it was harder than ever to get himself off of the couch which resulted in a lot of grunting and finger scratching at the coffee table to get himself up but it seemed when he was half way up, bent at the waist slightly, that it popped. Liquid gushed down his legs like someone had just run up to him and threw a cup of water onto him and he gasped in feeling panic scratching at him at the mere thought of what it meant for there was definitely no mistaking it. After all, to mistake it he'd have to be truly and honestly stupid like Romano thought of him most of the time. No, it was very clear that his water had just broke and he was now in labor even if there was no pain coming yet or a baby, he was in it and he could have the baby any time.

"No! Ahora no! ¡Por favor! Por favor, solo espera! Le dije a tu mamá que aún no vendrías! Solo espera a Lovi por favor!" He was begging an infant who wasn't even here yet but some part of him felt like he wasn't talking to the baby, not fully or truly, and it made his heart beat faster as he stood there trying to get his breathing under control with one hand tightly clenching his shirt in his hand. There was no pain, not for some time he hoped, but it was a pressure that didn't feel so bad when he waddled slowly across the living room to the stairs staring up them feeling small wave of despair when the baby's hitting came in rapid fire like he was more than willing to rip himself out.

Sucking in a breath to his hungry lungs Spain began climbing up the stairs slowly but surely panting quietly under his breath hoping that the sensation of the baby hitting would be enough to comfort him for the sensation always managed to make him calm, happy to feel but when he got to the top of the stairs he felt he could barely breath. Then came the first contraction. He gasped leaning against the wall, stunned at the pain that gripped him for a moment like his hips were going to rip themselves apart, and he turned walking down the hall knowing if he could just get in the bedroom to his cell phone then he could text Romano. He knew if he just got to his bedroom then at least Cristiano wouldn't come home to some kind of horror show of Spain trying to birth his younger sibling and he gasped in air when the pain broke for a moment, slumping against the wall hoping it would be a long while yet for another contraction like that but he forced himself to focus on something else. The gender.

Romano, ever the last couple of months, was predicting that the baby would be a girl because -in his own words- he probably wouldn't be able to handle to wild boys and a girl that looked like him would be better than any other boy baby they could have save for Cristiano. It had made both men blush but it warmed a part of Spain, even now, that Romano liked the thought of having babies that looked like him when Spain really wanted a baby that would look like Romano instead for what could be more beautiful than Romano? He smiled to himself for even if a girl would be a rather nice addition to the family what he truly felt and wanted was another little boy because yes there wasn't a lot of girls but it seemed everyone was having nothing _but_ girls every so often that he hoped he could just have another boy before ever having another girl.

Taking deep breathes Spain hoped it would stave off the pain and he waddled to the bed sitting down on it heavily, taking a few deep breathes when he gripped his shirt over the bump again whimpering quietly to himself staring down at his soaked pants he had yet to work off. He was honestly, for the first time in his life it seemed, truly and deeply scared straight to his core. He whimpered again feeling his heart beating quickly at the thought of another contraction possibly happening and he wanted no one but Romano there right now, wishing he knew he was going to go in labor. This just felt like some kind of stupid story or movie! He reached down managing to wriggle his soaked pants off and crawled backwards towards the pillows taking deep breaths when he pressed his hand against his stomach sobbing out. "Please, baby, please stay in there! Please!"

He didn't know what he was going to do but when he felt the ache beginning to fine into a pain he gripped the blankets beneath him knowing that no matter how painful these contractions were he had a feeling that the pain of giving birth would rival it. He didn't want to do this, aware that in all the months he thought he was truly prepared to give birth but laying there he felt more alone than he ever had in his life and it was quite upsetting staring up at the ceiling wishing he had someone's hand to hold when the pain rose and fell.

What he wanted, specifically, was Romano's hand in his whispering to him softly, helping him through it with his familiar hazel eyes looking down at him and the spicy Italian spices that always seemed to cling to Romano no matter what cologne he wore and he wanted to be able to talk with Romano through the pain, he wanted Romano desperately. Now he could understand, quite fully and clearly, how Romano must have felt when he had started giving birth to Cristiano and it made tears well in his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling gasping in a breath of air then that came out as rough sob. Dear God, when would Romano come home?

* * *

Walking along the isles Romano held the list he'd written earlier and looked at the basket he had dangling from his arm squinting at the basket then at his list a few times before he stopped walking all together reading over the list double checking and checking yet again rather compulsively. "Dough, flour, sauce, tomatoes, mushrooms, peppers, cheese. What else do I need to grab? Dammit, I should have asked Toni if he wanted anything else on his pizza or thought of what Cristiano would want on his!" Romano sighed moving his hand through his hair thinking rather hard while looking at the list again trying to conjure up the last thing he would have to grab when he it hit him. Quite literally. "Pepperonis! I'll grab those then get back home to Toni."

Turning on his heel he walked down the isle briskly to get to the refrigerator isle walking past sweets he knew Cristiano and Spain both enjoyed, hesitating a few times, but decided if he had enough he'd grab something to make a little something sweet when he got home. After all, he could make anything just as sweet as these stores could! Walking down the tiled, glossy floor he made his way to the cold isle of the meats feeling the chill on his neck already when he entered the isle walking down the isle scanning over the fridges rather intently but on his second walk back up the isle he felt his frustration beginning to mount slowly. Where the hell could they be? The pepperoni's were in this isle, wouldn't they?

Romano looked around to find anyone to question, anyone who had possibly seen them before he had and would know where they'd be, when he noticed a woman ahead of him who was obviously very attractive from what he could tell with her long chestnut hair spilling down her back, the tanned skin shown from her short sleeve shirt with a slim feature that showed still a small amount of baby fat. He turned his gaze to the carriage by her side to see a baby around eight or nine months old for the kid was able to support himself rather beautifully and before he could even think of looking away the baby looked over at him then smiled waving pudgy hands at him. He took a peek at his silver wrist watch, taking the time that was screaming at him to hurry for he had to get Cristiano before going home to Spain and it felt like spiders were creeping down his spine at the thought of Spain, who had _never_ had any experience carrying or birthing a child, being alone.

Taking a breath he briskly walked up to the woman knowing if he was to do this he had to do it quickly but he perhaps walked a little to quickly or fast for he accidentally bumped the cart making the woman whip around like someone had just thrown a snake on her child rather than bump the cart. Romano immediately backed up holding his hands up when wide, sharp brown eyes landed on him like she was ready to rip him a new one but paused when she took in his appearance and he offered a hesitant, pleasant smile. "I'm sorry but could you possibly tell me where the pepperoni's are, señorita?" He asked rather innocently, keeping his hands up but trying to be casual about it while the woman appeared dazed for a moment when her son looked at his hands curiously and squealed reaching out to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! He normally doesn't do that to strangers, the pepperoni's are down that way though!" She gestured down the isle in the general direction he had been in before and he figured he must have indeed missed them when he was skulking up and down the isle. The young mother looked rather flustered now, like she was unused to such a man like him joking with her or even talking to her in general when she picked her whining son who was still stretching towards Romano with the same curious brown eyes as his mother.

"It's perfectly fine, gracias though." He paused rather than leaving, smiling at the baby in a way that made his hazel eyes sparkle and the poor woman was completely defenseless against his eyes. He then held a hand out to the baby who screamed angrily like he wasn't getting what he wanted and Romano chuckled looking at the mother again. "Do you mind if I hold him? Is that alright with you?"

She blinked then jumped like offering her child to this man was the last thing on her mind and she blushed looking at him. It wasn't smart giving him to a man she didn't know, had never seen before, and would probably never see again so when she eyed him over seeing his only weapon of choice could be the mushrooms or the basket itself she smiled. "Sure, just as long as you don't run off with him. As much as a pain he is I love him." She handed him to Romano who took him expertly which surprised her again for the woman had never pegged this man to be easy with children.

Putting his basket down Romano lightly bounced the baby a few times who squealed delightfully, his dark eyes happily staring up at Romano like he was the sun himself and it made him chuckle happily. "You're very cute, you know that? You remind me of my own son when he was this big, the same kind of impatience is what he had as well~" Romano crooned to the baby smiling when the baby squealed again with delight at his words and he chuckled lifting the baby up a few times making him happily gurgle.

He stared at the baby's eyes that glittered happily at the new interaction with this new person and Romano found himself enjoying the baby as well, wondering if his own baby would act the same way when he got older and he smiled widely lightly shaking the baby side to side making the baby giggle and he laughed happily. What other Nations _didn't_ know, other than Spain of course, was that Romano was a baby whisperer and he could actually be quite nice, sweet even like his little brother but not many knew about that. He felt he had to put up the tough angry persona around the other Nations given what they were and he had to keep himself protected less they think of any kind of weakness besides his son so being nice to many of the other Nations was a hard thing for Romano to do. It was at this point, however, with the giggling baby settling back on his hip that he noticed an older woman, perhaps ten or so years older then the young mother at his side, who looked over with her green eyes sparkling with delight as her daughter who looked to be about twelve and bored passed right on by.

The woman passed with a wave at the baby who waved happily back and she giggled at the child. "You're a beautiful family!" She called over her shoulder which made both Romano and this young mother blush at the implication.

"Gr-Gracias, again. He certainly does remind me of my son at his age." Romano got out blushing still, awkward at the implication that still hung in the air like some kind of fog and she noticed the golden band that threw the light at her like a neon sign screaming "Taken taken! Married Man!" and she blushed again. Why she _assumed_ a man like him was single was a wild thing just to assume in the beginning and she took her son back when he handed her son over when she decided married or not he could be a friend, right? So she decided to go for bold.

"D-Do you know a little cafe run by a woman named Maria Baskerville? I know you're, um, married but would you like to meet here some time and talk? And you can br-bring your wife or husband, whichever is fine with me!" She chattered looking at Romano, her face positively red from what she could feel, and Romano smiled at her amusing the thought. He knew Maria Baskerville, in fact Spain knew her as well, and before they had Cristiano they used to go to her cafe nearly every other day for the woman just knew what she was doing, how she would do it and her energy was just a fun one to be around. The young mother then jumped like she'd forgotten something and stuck her hand out smiling politely now at him."Oh! I'm Ariadna Baskerville, by the way! I know, I don't look anything like my mother."

He took her hand smiling at her while doing his best to hide the surprise that attacked his system as he looked at Ariadna while thinking on her mother, the woman with dark green eyes and deep hair nearly black with the infectious wicked charm to her that was a no nonsense air to her. Last time Romano had seen Maria she'd been toting around a tiny, one year old Ariadna but a few years afterward he'd gotten pregnant with Cristiano when he took up a job helping out but stopped when he got too large but Ariadna was definitely like her mother in certain aspects of mannerisms. She had that same air about her in terms of wicked delight with the same facial features of her mother but other than that from her chestnut brown waves, her large brown eyes, she didn't look like her mother that much coloring wise but then again Cristiano didn't look much like him either color wise. No, you do have your mother's face and her voice even if you have a different coloring than her but I do have to go."

"Oh! Si, I'm sorry! Um, hopefully I'll see you around the cafe?" She questioned looking at Romano with something like hope in her gaze when he smiled back at her as her son squirmed against her hip lightly like he wanted to get put down but she tightened her hold just a bit so it was more secure. "I mean, you don't have to show up if you don't want too! I work there most of the week so if you come down I'm almost always likely to be there!"

"Alright, I'll see you there sometime then, Ariadna." He replied making her smile and he returned it then walked down the isle to the direction she pointed, pulled the door open and plucked the bag of pepperonis then turned running towards the cash register. He had no clue why but the urge to get home was pounding at him like a warning light flashing through his mind as he apologized to the people he bumped into while he ran around or between people trying to navigate himself easily as possible. When he got his stuff on the counter, paid for and bagged he ran out of the store streaking across to the parking lot to his bright red car which sat there like a homing beacon for him to climb in and get home when he took a breath. "Alright, Cristiano, cafe, home. No! No cafe! God, what am I thinking? Jesus, Cristiano and home. Get Cristiano and straight home." Yet his fingers clenched the steering wheel he slid the keys in the ignition wanting nothing more than to just go home but he fought against the urge and rubbed his eyes. Spain was fine, right? He had to be fine! After all, he wasn't dense enough not to know he was in labor, right? _Right?_

* * *

Throwing open the door Cristiano threw his bag into the living room knowing he'd do his homework after dinner, when his parents settled down for the night and smiled over his shoulder when Romano walked in holding the bag of ingredients for dinner then slammed the door behind him. "Papa! Hey, we're home! Come on, Mama is gonna do pizza tonight!" Cristiano shouted while Romano listened to the quiet of the house rather curiously for it had never, honestly never, had been this quiet and Spain would have been ten times as likely to shout in response if he was upstairs and would have waddled from where he was down the stairs to them. Cristiano looked at his mother curiously when he sat the bag down but didn't go to take anything out but instead walked down the hall. "Mama?"

"Stay there. Toni? Toni! I'm back!" Romano shouted climbing the stairs quickly while Cristiano called out questions behind him laced with worry and Romano couldn't bring himself to answer them for his own anxiety was bubbling low like a fire in his stomach making his heart speed up. "Antonio, are you alright? Come on, if you're sleeping I'll kill you!" He forced a laugh when he approached the bedroom door twisting the handle pushing it open then shutting it behind him only to feel his eyes widen. "Jesus Christ! Toni, why didn't you call me?"

"I fo-forgot my phone, stupid of me h-huh?" Spain gasped out looking at Romano who walked over quickly brushing the hair from his sweaty forehead and noticed the pillow at his side bearing rips where his teeth must have dug in when eh screamed which made tears press against Romano's eyes. Then Spain cried out in pain his body squirming under the sheer pain gripping him with a contraction noting faintly how Romano's hand slipped into his gripping it tightly. "Lovi, he-help me! It hurts! It hurts, goddamn, how the fuck did you do this? It _hurts!_ "

"H-Hang on, give me a minute!" Romano snapped back with the anxiety tight but obvious in his voice when he yanked his cellphone out of his pocket scrolling through his contacts before pulling up the number and opened the door stepping out halfway only to see the six year old climbing the stairs and he snapped his fingers pointing down. "Oi! Downstairs now! This isn't for kids! Please, just stay down there!" Spain _screamed_ behind him in pain and he felt his heart clench when the phone picked up on the other end with a stupid sound echoing in his ear and he dragged his hand over his face hard. God, why was this his only option?

"Ciao, this is Feliciano Vargas Beilschmidt speaking! How can I help you? Hello? Fratello? Did you butt dial me? Hellloo?"

Romano swallowed hard hearing Spain sobbing behind him, each sound digging into his heart as they left his husband's lips and he cleared his throat fighting the tears by pressing his fingers against his eyes. Just how long had Spain laid there on the bed waiting for him to come home? "Fr-Fratello, I need you to get over her right this second. Like, don't pack stupid shit, get here _now_ because I need you to take Cristiano outside and watch him. Toni is in l-labor and I can't have a six year old hovering around listening to his father scream like he is, so would you an-and the stupid goddamn Potato Eater come help me? Please don't waste time with your stupid questions."

He could hear Italy talking to Germany in the background rather loudly as the twins chirped asking questions that were faint and Romano listened to a second scream fall from Spain's lips that _must_ have been audible to Italy who was back again shifting the phone. He could faintly hear the jingling of keys and the door opening on his end before he spoke. "I'm coming right now, I'll be there as soon as possible I promise! Just tell Big Brother Spain to hang on and Luddy will be there to help you, fratello!"

Romano leaned his head against the door jam keeping his fingers pressed tightly against his eyes to keep tears from falling, the pressure seeming to help with that when he hung up silently then turned walking into the room shutting the door as Spain looked over at him. Pain glazed his green eyes that gripped tears down his temples to his hair wetting the curls there, his jaw clenching once in a while but his face had desperation all over it that made Romano's heart shatter at the sight. "Antonio, oi, listen to me, Veneziano is coming any moment now with Germany who's gonna help, I promise. Veneziano is going to watch Cris but I need you to just wait a bit, okay? Could you do that?"

"I don't know!" Spain sobbed the words out wildly, distressed, when his eyes locked onto Romano who climbed on the bed sitting at his feet before carefully grabbing them pushing them to bend then part his knees moving between them to look down there and he felt a little blush in his cheeks. "Romano, _please!_ You have to help me! Tell me something I can _do_ that make the pain go away just a little bit! _Is_ there anything I can do? Because it hurts so much, amor, so so much! I had no clue it hurt this much, if I did I would have never left you that day when you have Cristiano! I swear! Dios, se siente como si me estuviera rompiendo en dos!"

"Mi dispiace, amore mio, mi dispiace." Romano murmured crawling around Spain's side reaching up stroking his sweaty forehead again, stroked his fingers against his flushed his cheek tears resting on Romano's lashes now before he could stop them. "Mi dispiace molto, Toni." He didn't know why but seeing Spain in so much agony, so much pain he wanted nothing more than to just throw his head back and sob from the look on his husband's face which felt like too much for him to handle, just seeing so much pain, feeling it. He wanted to cry with Spain but he swallowed down the tears knowing he needed to be strong for his husband, he had too.

"Mama! Mama, Uncle Feli is here!" Cristiano shouted from downstairs making both parents look in the direction of his voice when Romano smiled at Spain happily now. His eyes were wet, the pain that was in Spain's eyes rivaled and triumphed against Spain's but the Spaniard teared up stroking underneath his eye with the back of his shaking finger removing the tears that glittered. He kissed Romano's cheek softly when he bent close and Romano pressed a brief kiss to his lips then took a deep breath.

"He's coming up, it's time to start pushing I'm betting. Don't worry, Toni, I'm not going anywhere and the pain will be over as soon as the baby is out, I can absolutely guarantee you it'll be done. It feel like the greatest weight has just shifted out of you and there'll be no more discomfort, no more pain that you can recall you'll feel so much better!" Romano murmured when the door opened with Italy standing there, Germany just a few paces behind and Romano stroked Spain's curls softly while a whimper of pain left his lips and he looked at his brother when Germany walked in looking stricter than normal. "Veni, take Cris outside and don't come back in until I come to get you both, comprendere?"

"Si, I promise. Good luck, Big Brother Spain!" Italy nodded with such determination in his voice that when he turned walking out of the bedroom only to run down the hall and thump down the stairs feeling the burning determination in his chest when he got to the bottom looking at his two twins and Cristiano sitting in the living room quietly talking to one another. "Okay, piccoli, let's go outside, si? It might take a while for them to finish up the adult stuff so let's go play! Come on!"

Wolfram and Giovanni ran for the kitchen door happily chattering to one another while Cristiano took his Uncle's hand looking up at him worriedly. "Uncle Feli? Is Papa going to be okay? He keeps screaming and shouting, is he really going to be okay?" He questioned looking at his Uncle who tugged him outside carefully but happily while looking down at Cristiano who squeezed his hand. "Mama didn't say it but I know he was alone since this morning when Mama went shopping so how long is going to sound like that? Is he going to be really okay after?"

"Well, if it's really been that long then it might be soon he'll be okay! I promise when it's all over your Papa is going to be just fine, he'll have to make a doctors visit, but that's it! I promise, Cristiano, I know what I'm talking about and at the end of it all you'll have a little brother or sister!" They both winced as they stepped into the backyard when Italy reached behind him only to hear the fresh screams falling from Spain's lips, the sound high and clear through the house that made Cristiano wince when Italy shut the door and tears welled in his eyes. Italy walked Cristiano over the the little picnic table and softly rubbed his back. "Don't worry, your Papa is strong and the childbirth won't be but a small thing hindering him I promise!"

"I just wish Papa would stop screaming already, I hate hearing it." Cristiano whimpered the words the tears dripping on his cheeks when he looked at Italy who looked upset at the sight of his nephew's tears and he pressed a kiss against his head and he hugged Italy, moving onto his lap. "I swear, Uncle Feli, I'm never having kids! Whether they come from me or from someone else, I'll never put someone in pain like that!" It made a short, soft laugh leave his Uncle and Cristiano smiled a bit watching his cousins playing happily on the little play set.

"You're only six, Cris! It's a long, _long_ way off before you're grown up enough to think about that but I bet when you're older you'll want babies then~" Italy stroked Cristiano's hair smiling bemusedly at his little nephew who pouted into his chest in response. "I promise if you bring someone to the hospital they give people shots that help with the pain and they don't feel _anything_ afterwards but that's at the doctors which your Papa understands, he just couldn't make it to the doctor so don't worry! And if it makes you feel any better, Uncle Luddy is upstairs with your Papa! He's helping Romano, so it'll go by quick I promise!"

After that the boy settled into silence that was filled from the muted screams of the house that made him cringe into his Uncle's chest and even made the twins stop laughing so joyfully, holding still on the swings sharing a look between one another and it was clear that no matter where Italy took them in the backyard the screams would follow. It was upsetting hearing Spain, one of the strongest people he knew, scream at the pain of childbirth but he knew that the pain would break even the strongest of people down with the pain running rampant. Who wouldn't feel pain with a natural birth? So Italy began humming softly to his nephew to help with the screams that burst out of the house and ravaged Spain's throat no doubt and Cristiano whimpered softly into his Uncle's chest any time the screams sounded like he too felt pain digging into him with each scream.

He didn't know how long it would take but when Italy checked his wrist watch and hugged Cristiano tightly like it would make the screams from his father stop, it would make whatever pain his father went through lessen and yet the screams continued. The twins had long since come to the picnic table talking softly to each other with each scream or shriek Spain delivered and the four of them sat in silence as the hands on his wrist watch ticked softly by and the sky began streaking with reds and golds of the sunset that was coming on. It had been close to half an hour since anyone had said anything that when the screams raged on and Cristiano spoke it almost felt like sacrilege to break the silence between himself along with his Uncle and cousins.

"Uncle Feli, is is done yet? Will it be done soon?" He whimpered out when a scream so unlike the others ripped through that it sounded more like a roar than a scream and, in response to Cristiano's words, fell silent once again. He could hear the crickets chirping softly and the cicadas buzzing in the heat and he looked at the house along with his cousins and Uncle curiously waiting for more screams but the silence stretched on from five minutes to ten then to twenty when the back door opened roughly with his mother walking out appearing tired. Like he had been the one in such pain and screamed but he couldn't judge, wouldn't, for it was clear to see how each scream Spain had given in that half an hour had carved itself in his mother's face and echoed in those hazel eyes of his but the smile on his lips came easily. Cristiano tugged himself out of his Uncle's hold running across the grass and throwing himself at his tired mother. "Is it done? Mama, is it done? Is Papa okay?"

"Si, it's all done now, Papa is resting since he is very tired so we need to be very quiet for a few hours, alright? Veni, you can help me make pizza for everyone for dinner since I know you're staying no doubt." That got an eye roll and Cristiano could see the affection his mother held for his brother when he then smiled stroking Cristiano's hair softly and pressed a kiss against his forehead gently. "Come, you want to see your little brother, don't you?" That made both Cristiano and Italy light up like he had just offered them eternal life they already owned and he smirked at his brother as his own nephews climbed off the picnic table.

He was followed by the four into the kitchen where Germany was filling the small bath for the baby in the sink, a squirming bundle in his arms when he then offered a hesitant smile to Romano but Italy beamed with pride at the sight of his husband. Cristiano's eyes landed on the baby in his blonde Uncle's arms curiously, his heart now speeding up to a pounding rhythm of excitement and nerves wanting to make an impression on his little brother for their first meeting and he clung to his mother's hand tightly. "So I'm a big brother now?" He whispered looking awed making the adults chuckle when the baby gave a squirm and cried out loudly filling the room easily like his father's screams before and just as stunning to hear.

"Oi, give me him." Romano ordered but it was weak it seemed when he released Cristiano's hand walking over to Germany who placed the baby in his arms easily enough and Romano then pressed his finger against a chubby cheek making the baby whine now. "Be quiet, your Papa is trying to get some sleep. I don't need you waking him up!" The baby whined at him threatening to cry out again in defiance it seemed but stared up at Romano grumpily with large hazel eyes with flecks of green that glowed in his eyes when he squirmed but rested contentedly in Romano's arms.

He had a cap of dark brown hair leaving no question that if Cristiano was the spitting image of Spain then this baby was the spitting image of Romano from the dark brown hair to his big hazel eyes flecked with green rather than gold like his mother's and he stroked his cheek now lifting his finger up to stroke his hair softly. Then, surprising Romano, a curl sprung up from his dark brown up high like Romano's but facing the right instead of the left making him blink a few times then smile at the baby who whined again no doubt wanting to eat but Romano wanted to wash him up first. Unfolding him from the blanket he walked up to the sink then carefully placed the baby in the warm water, supporting his head.

While picking up soak squeezing it onto the little sponge shaped like a tomato which was the same one he used for Cristiano much of his infant days, and scrubbed the soap into it, dipped it into the water, then began softly scrubbing his skin. The baby whined like the washing was annoying to him, kicking his tiny foot when Cristiano walked over to the sink leaving his Uncle's side to look at his baby brother and felt his eyes widen when his hands rested on the counter and his chin on them giving him a little edge to see his brother. They then regarded one another intently making the adults chuckle when green met large grumpy hazel eyes and he smiled at his little brother who pouted in response whining loudly again when the sponge began lightly moving over the sides of his belly making Romano smile fondly at the baby.

"Calm down, alright? Hush up your whining, there's no need for it, everyone needs to be clean." Romano chastised the baby as the soap cleaned the remains of the birth that had stained his skin to reveal a soft olive complexion that would no doubt match Romano's when he was older and his brown locks were then washed softly swirling them on his head carefully which inspired more whines from the baby. He then smiled proudly at the baby then to Cristiano who touched the bottom of his brother's pink foot. "You know, you're just as beautiful as your big brother over here was when he was born."

Cristiano looked at his mother curiously now that he'd pulled his gaze from his baby brother who was staring at him curiously like he'd never seen such a young person before and the baby huffed a squeaking breath. "Really? Was I like you, Mama?" He asked looking at his mother then at his brother figuring his brother was much prettier than himself, a lot cuter, with his big hazel eyes much like his mother's and the dark brown hair that promised no doubt to be curly like his brother's and he frowned a bit now. He was a touch saddened that his little brother looked more like their mother than him and it made him slightly saddened that he didn't have the hazel eyes of his mother or the dark brown hair like him, something to prove he was just as precious and Romano smiled.

"Si, you were just as beautiful, Cris. You were a sour puss just like this one here!" The baby whined like he understood perfectly what his mother had just said and Romano poked his belly in a chastising way then smiled at Cristiano. "In fact, you acted so much like me when you were a baby your Papa was terrified you'd be just like me when you got older but the bigger you got the more cheerful and sweeter you got, just like Papa instead. Now you're nearly nothing like me but I can see a lot of myself in you, Cris, just because you look like your Papa doesn't mean you won't have some of my attributes. Now, run upstairs and grab me some clothes for him, any onesie will do."

"Si! Be right back!" Cristiano then ran off making Romano sighed out but he smiled at the back of his eldest then looked down at his new son who stared up at him now like he couldn't get enough of staring at his parent and he chuckled gently looking right back at the baby. He honestly felt a touch happy his son looked just like him, even if he'd wished for another duplicate of Spain, his son was precious enough and the green flecks were most definitely from Spain rather than the gold flecks Romano had in his and he smiled. Keeping his head supported Romano twisted slightly holding his hand out for a towel which was placed in his hand and he laid it flat against his chest when he pulled the baby out of the water with a splashing sound and held him against his chest wrapping the baby up making him whine yet again.

"Fratello, can I see him, pretty please?" Italy asked with a curious edge to him while Germany looked at his husband a bit worriedly like holding a baby would set Italy right back to those months of grief he'd had during his miscarriage but when Romano turned with the whining baby it was clear to him it wouldn't happen. So, handing the baby over to his brother with a sigh that sounded saddened by the prospect of losing time with his newborn for even a moment was too much to handle but when he handed him to Italy his brother gasped at the likeliness between Romano and the baby.

He then smiled at the baby who stared up at his Uncle in awe it seemed, the first time since his birth he hadn't screamed or whined, and Italy began crooning to the baby in Italian which made the baby stare at him intently in response and Germany smiled when Italy took a seat next to Germany. Grabbing some paper towels Romano wiped his hands clean then dried the counter relishing in the new peace in his chest knowing that Spain was sleeping peacefully for the first time in months and their son, while grumpy, was perfect and healthy at the moment which is all he could truly ask for. He then grabbed the grocery bag off the table and shot a look at his crooning, cooing brother and raised a brow. "I hope you know you ARE helping me, Veneziano. So give the baby to the Potato Bastard, I guess, and come help! You can gawk at my kid all you want before you leave."

Italy pouted at his brother but paused when he saw the smile on Romano's face that was so warm, so genuine that it had him blinking and even Germany looked taken aback at the sight of his brother in-law and Italy then smiled while Giovanni and Wolfram took his seat when he stood to see their cousin. Germany held the baby happily as said baby whined in response and Italy rolled his sleeves up as Cristiano came running back down and smiled at Romano who smirked now but there was no malicious edge to it surprisingly. "Si! Let's get cooking before Big Brother Spain gets up!" Romano nodded then turned his attention to unpacking the ingredients when he admitted to himself, right then with his son whining quietly, his brother at his side that he was honestly and genuinely overwhelmingly happy.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven - ChuNi

Waking up to a stiff, aching body was not something China enjoyed but when he woke that morning his entire body seemed to be one giant throbbing bruise as the sheets slid over his skin like silken fingers trying to sooth his aches and tender skin when he rolled his head to the right looking to see Japan sleeping as contentedly as a cat. He could see the bite mark he'd left on Japan's shoulder, now bruising slightly with a tiny smear of dried blood from the little cut due to his incisor but nothing major with that, there was also long red scratches down his back that were mostly dull red lines at this point promising to either thicken and puff up or disappear all together. He noticed the scratches rubbing down his arms, near his hips and he blushed thinking of all the marks he left n Japan but he knew Japan delivered his own marks on his thighs where red lines stared up like neon signs and for some reason it sent a pang in his chest knowing the reason why Japan never clawed his back.

He sighed then leaning over kissing Japan on the top of the head getting him a sleepy mumble in response and he slid out of bed with his hips aching as he pulled on a robe then walked out of the room then down the hall to the bathroom sighing when he felt the liquid dripping down his thighs making him sprint to the bathroom blushing fiercely. Entering the bathroom he sat on the toilet covering his hot bathroom staring at the bruises where Japan had held him much to tight and he wondered where this rough, dominating Japan had come from for it was at all like the first time they decided to try for a baby. He'd always thought Japan had been the most docile lover he'd had, the sweetest most patient husband that could never hurt a fly but last night? Oh boy, that was the other side of the coin alright!

"Aiyaa!" He muttered to himself rubbing his face feeling the heat in his cheeks burning against his finger tips when goosebumps erupted across his skin when he thought of how absolutely wrong he could have ever been about Japan. He didn't think, not in a million years, that his husband could be capable of being so rough! He was honestly surprised with how rough last night was, how loud they honestly were with him screaming in Chinese and Japan shouting his praises in Japanese to the roof tops it seemed, he was shocked they didn't wake or come to see what was wrong. He felt embarrassed over how loud they had gotten for as long as the boys were young or living with them they wanted to be quiet as to not "corrupt" their innocence but last night that rule died.

They were so damn loud he was honestly curious how other Nations didn't hear them last night! He blushed fiercely catching a brief look at himself when he walked by the mirror to see his bright red face as he turned the shower on listening to the water beating against the tiles. He flushed the toilet then opened the door stepping out when he felt the floor tremble lightly with foot steps and he blinked looking down the hall curiously only for a little traitorous thought to come creeping through his mind when he shut the door again feeling his face burn again with another round of embarrassment. He must be getting old in his age if the thought of Japan, hoping and praying for it, to come to the bathroom to deliver the same rough treatment as last night was so tempting he almost cried when he realized there was no possible way Japan was up without him not seeing the man.

He must be a masochist in his old age, maybe he was even going crazy, but the rough treatment had him perfectly content with bottoming as long as he could keep getting it for the roughness reminded him of his young days when he'd needed such a rough unexpected atmosphere just th breath and thrive. It was stroked deliciously with the rough treatment that China honestly didn't feel his age for a moment but instead felt as young as he had back then with the satisfaction along with longing twisting through him like fighting cats for dominance as he walked over to the shower sticking his hand under the water.

He shed his robe stepping under the water tilting his head back feeling the water soak his hair immediately, greedily it seemed, when he heard soft knocks on the door that inspired his desires to whisper excitedly when he looked towards the door curiously. "Yao-san? May I come in and shower with you?" There was Japan's sleepy voice, thick and slow with a rough gravelly edge, that had him shuddering rather helplessly ti seemed when he chewed on his nail for a moment. God, was Japan THIS hopelessly aroused after the nights he was rough with him?

He was a mess! He blushed feeling bashful but also hoping there could be another round in the shower had his ski humming lie the cells were vibrating in excitement and he bit the inside of his cheek. How did Japan deal with this all the time? He was falling apart and this was only once! They'd have to keep trying if they wanted to get pregnant! "Sh-Shi, Kiku! Of course you can!" His voice cracked and stuttered embarrassingly when he picked up the green loofah and poured soap onto it then scrubbed his humming skin trying to calm down. It was just Japan! Just his husband! So why was he suddenly so bashful he didn't want the Japanese Nation to see his face? This was someone he'd been around for centuries!

Scrubbing skin, however, gave him something to think about rather than last night which still hovered happily in his mind like a fog that promised to swamp him if he dare ignore it and he clenched his jaw when he heard the bathroom door open then the swishing sound of clothes falling to the floor and the curtain opening behind him. He blushed keeping his head down when Japan stepped in behind him and he knew he had to wash the back of his thighs but that would mean turning towards Japan which he strangely didn't want to do. He jumped when he felt a kiss being pressed against the back of his shoulder and he had arms wrapping around his waist when Japan leaned his head against his back happily sighing out against his wet skin. "I wonder if you could be pregnant yet." He started off softly then patted China's belly softly making wet slapping sounds that were louder than necessary in the shower. "We make love any time we can when Xiong and Chiyo are either out of the bed, at school or asleep so the odds should be in our favor, shouldn't they?"

"Shi, I think it's definitely possible -aru. You are practically ripping my clothing off any change you can possibly get! I swear I think you like topping me so much that any time you can do it you will, like last night!" China replied turning now trying to muster confidence that was slowly budding and he smirked widely at his husband who was not blushing fiercely at his words staring with wide eyes. "It truly makes me wonder if you're trying for the baby or if you're merely too horny, enjoying your new position a bit too much -aru. Maybe after this baby business is over I should make you remember your submissive position like it used to be -aru."

Japan opened his mouth losing an suave dominance he had last night feeling like his heart was going to pound it's way out of his chest for a moment with the change of mood that occurred so quickly he was a step or two behind following it when he was taking in the look on China's face. His golden brown eyes were bright with excitement making them appear golden in the lighting yet there was an emotion fogging his eyes making Japan shudder just to look at which nearly made him helpless to say anything. He knew he needed to finish the shower, not start something that would burn him from the inside out, for he needed to get the boys to school yet his body was making it's own needs rather than focus on what he needed to do which screamed at him from all angles.

And yet he was wrapping his arms around China's neck gasping for air at the arousal that burst into life in his body so aggressively he was helpless to arch his back, his hips moving closer to China's while his face flushed and he took a few breathes trying to breath but it was hard with the heat soaking into him. The thick air was rushing down his throat that resulted into gasps when China's smirk widened while he felt himself being tugged closer if possible when his hands touched the wet locks of hair having his face til upwards. Was his heartbeat always so loud? Did it always beat so hard against his chest?

"Ya-Yao-san I need to go get re-ready to bring the boys to scho-" He cut off with a yelp when China rolled his hips against him, lips pressing against his neck as his head fell back with a whine that flew free letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment or two. He gulped the air down to his hungry lungs truly not sure if he wanted to continue down this road or not but the urge was whispering for him to give in, especially after last night. He looked into China's golden brown eyes wondering if he could convince his husband that they could do it right after he got back home but he couldn't find the words that danced away from his mind.

"Why -aru? I doubt they need to be there right this second, Kiku. I think you're just used to being on top now that you don't want to go back to being submissive yet and it's too much for your little heart isn't it?" China purred when he bent slightly and picked Japan up making him yelp when his legs then wrapped around his waist. He was trembling lightly while his heart slammed against his chest making his body pulse as one unit it felt when he clung to China's wet shoulders again and yet he couldn't answer his husband properly, not with the insistent hands on his thighs and smoldering eyes burning into him.

He was gasping now, nearly panting, trying to breath properly when China grinned with the satisfaction of watching his husband's brown eyes go glazed with his arousal and his eye lid drops giving him a half lidded look, a very obvious aroused and bedroom look, that got his blood burning in his veins. "Yao-san, please!" He gasped out making China wonder if it was in arousal or in refusal but when he went to ask what he meant the bathroom door slammed open making both men jerk so hard it was a surprise he didn't drop his husband.

"Okaa-san, come on! We need to go or we'll be late getting there!" Xiong whined in a shout to be heard over the sound of the water hitting the tiles of the shower and Japan felt relief flooding through him now when he peeked out of the curtain seeing both his sons dressed in their uniforms and he smiled with that relief. He'd never, ever been more happy that his son barged into a room the way he did and he saw the pout on China's face which made him giggle softly at the sight.

"Hai, hai! Give me a few moments to wash up then I'll be right out, I promise! You won't be late if I have something to say about it!" Japan called out then moving under the water to wash his hair with the shampoo scrubbing it into hair making suds quickly that slid down his back tickling his skin and conditioned the locks quickly. China was honestly impressed by how quickly the Japanese man washed his hair then his body, almost like he was on fire and needed to put it out fast, and he was then springing out of the shower grabbing a towel then running out of the bathroom making China honestly impressed the man didn't slip. He then sighed settling for washing his hair now, vigorously and thoroughly, that when he finally stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist Japan was dressed in black pants, one of China's shirts and was running down the hall pausing only long enough to peck China's lips.

"Boys, say bye to Baba!" He ordered running down the hall now to the front door where he would no doubt get his shoes and coat on along with the keys for the car and the boys rushed down the hall stopping in front of the dripping China who smiled at his sons. "Come on, boys, if you don't want to be late!"

"Bye, Baba!" Both boys shouted rushing down the hall now towards their mother who was still calling for them with the breathless edge to his voice that China laughed following after his husband and their children calling out his own goodbyes barely getting a kiss on top of their heads before they were out the door and he shivered. He figured now would be a better time to get dressed when Japan moved a hair brush through his damp hair that stuck out then sighed looking to China who still in the entry way of their home in a towel dripping water on the floor and sighed again.

Japan then took two large steps forward pressing a longer kiss to his lips, a firm kind of kiss that certainly wasn't the peck he'd given earlier to the man. "Ai shiteru, Yao-san, I'll be home soon."

"Don't rush, I have some place to be anyways! Wo ai ni"

* * *

Walking up the path to the front door China had to admit he was a bit awkward but when he knocked on the door the door he looked around at the white environment as his breath plumed out from his lips and he tugged on his damp hair that felt like it could freeze at any given moment. He'd taken quite the trip to get to Canada to see France and his children after getting the invitation from the man himself in a rather bright and cheerful way with the usual flair in which France spoke that he took the invitation rather happily and was honestly a bit happy to do so. France was possibly the only one that, when he'd been part of the Great Eight, hadn't worn down on his nerves nearly every other day so he was loose friends with France as one would put it and he would show up if he was invited to the mans home which he almost always was by the French man when the time called for it but because he rarely lived in his own Homeland he lived with Canada instead. The door flew open then revealing the usual flamboyant France he had many memories of only he seemed a bit tired this time round. "Bonjour, mon ami! Come in! You look cold!"

"Nǐ hǎo, France." He greeted then smiled when a blonde figure came running down the stairs wrapping his arms around France's waist clinging to his father the way he always did when a guest entered the house and China smiled at the boy."And nǐ hǎo to you, Austynn. You're looking to be more like your father every day, in personality and appearance every day, aren't you -aru?" Austynn giggled in response when France then clapped his shoulder happily before walking towards his living room making China follow after him instinctively while Austynn hummed happily near his father's waist as he held the end of his shirt in his little hand.

France entered the living room with his eyes immediately sparkling at the Chinese Nation who merely raised a brow at France which only enhanced a rather Cheshire cat look on his face and he then looked at the swings set up in the living room with two sleeping babies until one whimpered. "'ere they are! My two very beautiful babies!" He threw his arms out happily displaying the twins in all their glory when he walked to one of the swings picking up the whimpering babies allowing China to see the baby clearly. "This one is my little daughter, Poppy and my son, Henri."

He picked the second baby up with some expertise it would seem displaying both twins but China could hear the intense pride when France had said "my daughter" like he never thought in his life he'd get to say such a thing and it made China smile hesitantly at the babies resting in their father's arms. Poppy had the pale blonde hair of her mother with the same ahoge as her brother and mother as well, large bright blue eyes identical to her father's was what had China smiling when the baby looked at him with wide curious eyes now and her brother, Henri, had the blonde locks of France with his mother's large violet eyes that stared at China just as curiously as his sister.

He wondered then if one day he'd be speaking with such pride over a child of his own creation as well and if he'd done the same thing with both Xiong and Chiyo when they'd been born, if he'd been so prideful sounding with both of his sons but he couldn't remember. He saw the prideful love shining in France's face, in his words, in his face and body language for it was simply written all over the man when he held his twins or even looked to them it was a look that was so instant it would surprise even the most expecting person. He felt his chest tighten with such a longing that it was nearly painful when France then held his arm out slightly with his son resting in it looking around or at the ceiling while France smiled then gestured to the boy cradled in his arm.

"Would you like to 'old 'im, China? Little Henri seems rather interested with your appearance, I will admit. I think he's used to all the blonde and the blue eyes, even violet or green in Angleterre, that I don't think 'e 'as seen anyone with any other kind of coloring yet." France smiled when he spoke, a loving look glowing in his eyes when he spoke of Henri that China took the baby nodding when he looked right down into those large curious eyes that took in the sight of the golden brown irises rather happily. He then made a small noise like he was commenting on China's hair color and it made him chuckle when he then stroked the baby's silky cheek happily while France beamed with pride cradling his daughter like she was a precious, prized doll he needed to keep his hands on at all times.

"He looks like his mother -aru! Despite the blonde being your shade, no doubt, he definitely has his mother's face and eyes -aru~" China complimented when he looked at the baby again with a smile on his lips that made the baby's eyes widen at the new accent and he wriggled his legs lightly. He chuckled when the baby tightly held his red coat like the Chinese Nation might leave before his little mind could work out the new accent he now found fascinating and it made France laugh softly.

"Would you like to 'old Poppy as well?" France asked with the smile as the baby actually giggled out, the sound very much reminding him of little bells that made him smile widely then take a step closer to France. Being unused to holding two babies as once China had hold still for a moment when he looked down at little girl in his arm now, her wide blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at him appearing more like a fairy than an actual tiny baby in his arm and he smiled chuckling gently at her. It was clear this tiny girl was going to bring her family a lot of love and joy, that much was clear in her eyes, which sparkled much like America's did and it made him chuckle gently.

China smiled holding the twins rather confidently after the moments ticked by that when he finally looked up from the twins he met France's eyes that just seemed to glow with emotion as he looked at his twins. "She looks like you but the sparkle in her eye reminds me very much of America." He chuckled with France now then smiled at him. "You have a very beautiful family -aru. I can only hope I could be as lucky as you and expand my own family in the way that you have with at least one more addition, at least before I get too old -aru!"

"Merci, mon ami! I 'ope that when the time comes and you are trying I 'ope you will also be blessed with a beautiful little daughter like I 'ave been! We used to think you were a girl for the longest time, just imagine a tiny little girl that looks exactly like you running around causing 'ell for our boys out there!" France laughed easily with China who smirked at the blonde man and France then walked forward and he clapped his hands on his shoulders carefully as the twins looked up at the sudden sound. "I 'ope and wish nothing but the best for you and Japan in the years to come with your boys, mon ami. I 'ope fortune smiles on you and gifts you with a daughter as well."

China looked at the blonde with surprise then blinked a few times as the twins made a noise that sounded as though they were speaking to one another for a moment but it gave him a second to collect himself. It was surprising how France's words touched something so sweetly inside of him that he wanted to cry for a moment, the words much kinder than he'd ever expected from France. He stared at the twins for a moment longer then looked up smiling at his friend who looked at him with all the warmth of a friend and he let out a breath only to suck in a deep one while France smiled. "Xièxiè, -aru. Xièxiè, France."


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight - UsUk

America sighed when he looked into his daughter's messy room from her most recent tantrum when England and himself came home from the hospital so there was toys thrown across the rooms, books spread out like paper wings, a crack in the wall from how hard she threw her alarm clock that was now off and probably never would turn on again but if it did it'd be a miracle. She'd screamed and sobbed when they walked through the front door with the baby, so much so, that she was inconsolable when England walked into the living room with the baby putting the carrier down signaling to the girl that that baby would go no where and was here to stay. She had been up in her room screaming and crying hysterically, pressing the door shut when America or England tried opening it but only showed the strength she possessed from her father and she refused to talk to Liam who was enraptured by his newest little sibling unlike his sister. So when he walked across the debris of the room he managed to get to her pink poster bed and sit down on the edge.

"Jojo~ Jolene~" She refused to talk to him but instead tightened the blanket around herself with her little Nantucket ahoge sticking out of the sheets like a flag, signalling where her head was and he smiled at the sight of it. He then looked over to see England appear in the door way looking more tired than he'd ever seen him and yet it was always a surprise to see how his large stomach was reduced to a small swollen muffin top that would eventually go down as well. He looked away from his lover to their daughter once again and patted her back firmly making the bed bounce as he grinned. "J-o-j-o~"

She squeaked with each pat but grew angry at the end it seemed for she grabbed her blankets and rolled off her bed with a loud thud now becoming a cute, four year old angry burrito that only her blue eyes peeked out of and they were as angry as thunder heads. Her hair was longer, much longer than before, and spread around her like angry beams of sunshine with their wild array and her brows were pulled tightly together as she glared at her parents like they were traitors of some sort and England sighed. "Jolene, I'm being serious. Cut it with the attitude, please? It's getting old, love." Her glare sharpened at the howling cries of her sibling next door and he growled. "Son of a bitch, _you_ talk to her!"

America called out for England to come back, finding it amusing of just how American the Brit had sounded just then, but England ignored him in favor of getting to the bedroom where the howling cries originated from and he sighed entering the bedroom noting the changes. There was baby toys and clothes spread around to sort through, a changing table to the right of the room near their shared closet with the diapers, wipes and baby powder but it was the bassinet he was walking too and sighed when he leaned his stomach lightly against the edge looking down.

He'd given birth a week ago, exactly one month after Canada, and yet the damn Frog was rubbing in the acts and growth of his twins before England had even had one which was an irritating thing to deal with as America begged to be kept up to date on the twins if possible. Canada always apologized when he rubbed it in England's face how he could never hope to have twins like his own perfect babies for Canada had some sense to know it irritated England enough to go to his home and kill for blood. He reached down picking up the squirming baby who screamed with no mercy or let up as tears rolled down chubby cheeks quickly with tiny eye brows meshed together and eyes screwed up tightly with the cries as arms and legs flailed in displeasure.

"Oh, Alexander, what's the matter, baby boy? Hm?" England crooned to the baby making him hiccup a few times, his face hot from crying, and his eyes opened to reveal the glowing emerald green eyes in his face that he'd inherited from England which America was joyful about but much to the British man's joy their son had received America's caramel blonde locks. He was the absolute perfect, beautiful balance of both England and America in one child that to America made him even more perfect than he'd been at the birth and yet both parents loved him just as desperately as Liam or Jolene and the baby was only a week old!

America walked in sighing having a rather impressive red mark on his cheek that would no doubt turn into a bruise and he walked into the rooms shutting the door behind him. "Hey." England snickered at the mark on America's face, humor making his eyes brighter than normal and America glared at England which only showed more similarities between father and daughter. "Jolene kicked me in the fucking face when I tried to pick her up and so I left her on the floor. For once I can't defend her behavior. She's acting like a damn brat." England snickered freely now as the baby looked up in surprise for he'd heard his mother speak, croon, sing and coo but acted as though he'd never heard his mother laugh in his one week of life. "It's not funny! It _hurt!_ "

England laughed now with an uproar that surprise Alexander who rested happily in his mother's arms and he walked to the bed where America threw his glasses off pouting like Jolene, rubbing his eyes and England sat on the bed next to him rubbing his hair softly. "Oh, my poor poor America, whatever shall I do to ease your pain?" England questioned in a coo that provided more snickers to him while America caught sight of the baby. Throwing himself onto his side he pressed his lips together looking at England then patted the bed.

"Give me the kid!" America ordered with a smile now while England rolled his eyes but stood climbing onto the bed next to him, knees digging into the mattress and placed Alexander down next to his father carefully on the bed and the baby wriggled. Large green eyes looked up at America and he grinned at the baby but Alexander whimpered immediately looking for his mother as his little hands rubbed his face like he was about to go into another crying fit but it was so cute America couldn't help laughing. That made those eyes, which had been looking for his mother, turn right to his father while his little toes curled a few times and he stared up at the blonde man with an awe on his face that had both parents laughing now.

England grinned laying out on the bed with a laugh and Alexander looked to him long enough to pull his eyes from America but looked right back at his father once more with awe etched on his face that appearance of his father it seemed when he ruffled his caramel blonde hair gently with his finger softly. "Looks like Alexander actually likes the sound of your laugh. Who do you think he's going to end up being like when he's older? Liam acted like me but he's no doubt going to be just like you and Jolene is going to be like myself."

America didn't even pretend to think when the snort flew out of him wildly and he pulled his own eyes from Alexander like the baby might disappear if he took his eyes from his for one moment and raised a brow at England. "Is that even a question you're asking? Of course he's going to be like you, he's so damn fussy just like you already!" England narrowed his eyes then on his lover who then pressed a kiss to Alexander's silky forehead and admired the warmth radiating off the baby. "You're going to be just like Mommy aren't you? A right fussy bastard, huh?"

"Wanker! Don't say that to him!" England snapped reaching across the baby to whack America upside the head but in typical behavior his lover laughed cheerfully like he didn't feel a single ounce of pain when England struck him which got him a dark look. America stroked the back of his finger against Alexander's silk cheek marveling at the feel of his son's flawless skin wonder why it seemed all children had such silky, flawless skin but grew up to lose this silken texture just wasn't fair sometimes! Babies and small children had no _idea_ how lucky they were to have flawless, silky skin that most women in their thirties -let's call them Karen's- would ache to have in a damn heart beat and these small people had the silkiest, flawless skin known to man and didn't comprehend how to _use_ such looks. He sighed then when he heard a creak of a floor board outside of his bedroom and he looked up from Alexander who was beginning to whine again and he grinned at his daughter who stood there like a hesitant gloomy cloud.

"Well if it isn't my little Jojo! What is it that you could possibly want from me when you were so angry you had to kick your Daddy's beautiful face?" He asked rolling off the bed carefully while England brought Alexander closer to his body and the baby cuddled up to him happily. He walked over to his daughter who whined out a word of protest when he bent and swept her into his arms swinging her around the room and he then kissed her cheek as she pouted pushing at her father irritably and she scowled at him looking for all the world like her mother.

"Stop it! Just sing the song!" She demanded looking at her father then with the grumpy blue eyes identical to his own and he gasped as if hurt. He staggered with her in his arms as he then threw his head back as if to agonized to look at his daughter a moment longer, holding her one armed, and threw her arm over her forehead. He acted as if he was suddenly weak, heartbroken and England grinned at his lover while Alexander wriggled against his body as they laid out on the bed and he whined like he knew his mother's attention was no longer focused on him.

"Oh! Poor me, to think my beautiful daughter came to see me and the damage she did to my beautiful face! Oh, the agony!" He cried then while Jolene narrowed her eyes on her father trying not to giggle and she pouted fiercely now slapping his shoulder like it wasn't funny in the slightest bit but England giggled. "Oh, to think she only wants me for my beautiful voice instead! Oh, I might just die!" He then got another whack of hr hand against his shoulder and he grinned at her pressing a kiss to the end of her scrunched nose. "Fine fine~ I love you, a bushel and a peck, a bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck!" He grinned when he got a real smile from her after hours of getting glares. "A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap! A barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep!" He got her to giggle when he tossed her up and she laughed after. "About you~ Cause I love you! A bushel and a peck, you bet your purdy neck I do! That's my girl!"

She smiled sheepishly now as England smiled at the sight of his daughter brightening up and she kissed his cheek making him smile wide, huge even when she then wriggled her legs giggling softly. Her eyes now shined like the blue sky in summer and he laughed when she then tapped her palm against the back of his neck. "Sing that one too, Daddy! I wanna hear that one too!"

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day when it's cold outside, I've got the month of May~" He blew a raspberry on her cheek and she screamed with laughter that was identical to her father's and it made Alexander exhaling cutely in that adorable squeaking noise babies made and England smiled at the baby who seemed caught in his elder sister's joy. "I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way? My girl! My girl! My girl! Talkin' 'bout my girl!" He threw her up into the air making her scream with laughter again as her hair flew around her and he caught her happily and then spun around with her making her laugh happily while her little brother sighed out a breath like he was tired of life already and yet smiled at his mother briefly.

"Daddy, come and draw with me!" She ordered happily smiling brightly at her father, her eyes glowing again like they did before England announced his pregnancy and she turned sour about it. He loved when she showed how she was a Daddy's girl through and through, her blue eyes sparkling like the sun could shine out of her eyes as she wiggled her feet joyfully and tightened her arms around his neck. She was truly sweet when she wanted to be, like her mother, and right now she ignored the tiny noises of her little brother perfectly.

"Jolene, love, don't you want to come and take a look at your baby brother first? Don't you want to see him? I know he wants to see you, love!" England asked trying to tempt the girl into actually looking at her baby brother for she refused to look at him once when he got home and closed her eyes any time someone tried to put him in front of her. Like closing her eyes would make her the only Kirkland baby in the family which irritated England to no end that his daughter was being so stubborn.

He watched Jolene's joy, her happiness, drain rapidly like a cloud moving in front of the sun and saw her eyes return to those thunderhead's of blue they'd been before when England sighed tiredly when he thought of fighting with his daughter on this once more. She then turned her head to the side, stuck her nose up in the air daintily with her eyes shut now like she just realized the baby was there and she looked so much like England that it honestly sent a physical pain through both parents and then she spoke with all the determination and solidity of America. "Absolutely not!"

* * *

Placing his son into the bassinet where he slept with the cutest little breathes known to man England rubbed his hand across his forehead as he then flopped into his spot on the bed making the springs squeak loudly in response and he turned his attention to America who was rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Alfred, love, what are we going to do about that blood girl?" England groaned out the words looking at his lover who seemed tired after running around Jolene and Liam all afternoon while balancing a fussy and crying Alexander best he could while England had gone out shopping that afternoon. America then rubbed his eyes again taking his glasses of now and then looked to England.

"If you mean Jojo then I say she'll be fine." America replied tiredly then yawned hugely when he stretched his arms above his head feeling more than ready for bed in what felt like forever. Yet when he noticed England glare pointed at him, eyes flashing in warning and his brows coming together which just provided more to his huffy, angry appearance that America sighed letting his head fall backwards then turned it to scowl at his lover for a moment. "Seriously, what else do you want me to say? I think it'll be fine! It'll work itself out sooner or later."

"God, you're a bloody idiot." England got out on a yawn then rubbed his forehead again sighing out irritably when he then looked at America who was moving under the blankets already, his eyes showing the depth of his fatigue. "She's being stubborn and completely irrational, plus she's been in a piss poor mood since she found out she wouldn't be the baby anymore. It's worse now that Alexander is actually here and while I understand she is only four years old right now, that all children have their times and their moods, I just can't put up with the attitude towards Alexander. She's going to be five in some odd months, she can't just get away with her behavior!"

America simply yawned while England rolled his eyes sighing out again as he climbed under the bed sheets as well, scowling now when the American yawned out unable to control it now and he then reached over patting England's thigh softly a few times. "Don't stress, dude. It's just sibling behavior, she'll knock it off sooner or later, she has too! When she takes a look at Alexander then she'll be just as smitten as the rest of us are over him, it'll just take some time is all!" He smiled determined his answer to be the good one and he then nodded to himself satisfied now when he then looked at England who had been quiet during his entire talk. "What? What're you looking at?"

England smiled then, a sort of smile America called the "I-have-a-secret" smile, and it made the English Nations eyes sparkle when he did it as his cheeks flushed just a bit when he looked at America happily, rubbing his eyes slightly then sighed. "You." He then smiled wider when he noticed the blush staining America's cheeks turning them a delightful shade of red and he laughed softly lifting his hand up cupping his face, stroking his thumb against his cheek bone when America pouted just a bit. "I don't know how I couldn't look at you. You're a very beautiful person, Alfred F. Jones."

He laughed again when he was crushed against the American and, being used to this, he pushed his face into his neck inhaling the soft scent that always clung to America like a cologne while his arm found it's way around his lover's waist and felt a hand moving through his hair softly, repeatedly in a stroking rhythm. Every nerve ending was alive with a hum, sparking and squealing each time those fingers tugged through his hair gently and it just amplified when he felt America work a hand underneath his shirt and fan his hand out on his lower back. England smiled adoring the soft touches of America's hands as he slid his own hands up his shirt, soaking up the heat radiating off his back to his palms, pressing the back of his hands against his back then only to chuckle happily when America yelped at the chillier temperature due to the back of his hands.

England truly did love America, truly loved to look at him whenever he could, when he knew he could get lost in those wide sparkling blue eyes and smile helplessly no matter how angry he was when America would flash that infectious smile smile of his or his stupid cheerful his burgers that he eats nonstop half the time when they got out for dinner or lunch, his thick shakes he gets despite being "too full" and his fattening foods in general that he tops with his sodas, the fast food he had that was more grease than anything, his flashy electronics and the new technology that came out every year with no different to the models of the year before. He loved his warmth, both physically and personality wise that shone through underneath the stupidity America provided or acted on for he knew that was just how people felt on American's but he saw the shine in him that was not truly credited enough. He loved America, as both a Nation and a man, and more than anything on this Earth that if everything were to burn down as long as he had his children and America was still there standing strong nothing else could matter. Nothing but his America.

"What are you think about now, hm?" America asked softly lowering his head to murmur into England's ear and the feel of his warm breath there made England smile softly as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment enjoying the sensations America provided. He honestly felt that if he moved, even slightly, he'd explode into a thousand pieces of joy the longer he laid there in his lover's arms and yet he wanted nothing better than to just lay there for the time being while he collected his bearings. "Arthur?"

"Mmm, nothing much. Or, well, nothing in particular that doesn't pertain to right now." England murmured offhandedly making America shiver lightly feeling England's lips brushing against his neck that he honestly wondered if bliss could truly be so easy to achieve and grasp so easily. Then he tilted his head back sighing when Alexander whimpered softly making him hope his precious, beautiful son would stay asleep after spending the day catering to his fussy child but he wondered if he could be so lucky. He then was kissed by America happily, a warm joyful kind that made the toes curl and the heart sing from how sweet it was and England was melting underneath America's lips as he sighed out through his nose feeling fingers twisting into his hair softly. Then Alexander took a breath and began wailing with all his worth making America jump away from England like something out of a cartoon from how fast he moved away and then grinned at England.

"I got him! Come here, tiny dude!" He got to the bottom of the bed reaching into the bassinet to pick up Alexander who squirmed in his father's arms as he whimpered then began crying once more like he needed that little chill time to get out all of his cries and America then stroked his little wisps of hair. "What's wrong, little man, huh? Why are you fussin'? I know it's not your diaper cause I'd either feel it or smell it, so what's going on with you?" Alexander, on the other hand, refused to be consoled as he continued crying with the hiccups in between with large tears gushing down his cheeks when America turned to England holding out the screaming baby to him. "I'm gonna go get him a bottle, in case he's hungry which wouldn't surprise me."

"It wouldn't surprise me either, all these children got your bloody appetite." England replied sighing out when he took Alexander, holding him to his chest stroking his forehead softly, moving his fingers lightly over his hair in a soothing motion that normally worked all week long but the baby refused to be placated then. He then sighed reaching over the edge of the bed grabbing the boppy positioning it on his lap then laid Alexander on it near his belly which soothed the baby and crooned to him softly while wiping the tears of his red cheeks.

"Mommy?" He looked up at the doorway to see Jolene standing there with her long sunshine blonde hair down from the braids she'd had her father put in earlier, her blue eyes wide but hesitant as she stood there with her hand in Liam's and a pillow tucked under her arm. Liam smiled at his mother with his glasses not in sight, his eyes sparkling at his mother happily then fondly when he caught sight of his brother and his caramel locks were messed up on one side, sticking out wildly from what must have been sleep and yet he held his own pillow under his own arm. It didn't make guessing what his children could possibly want hard at all when he saw the same look in their eyes that he used to see in America's when he was about their sizes for the shortest time and he smiled at them fondly. It was amazing how they'd gotten the hue of his blue perfectly, like the California sky according to America who liked quoting songs or stupid things, and he smiled a bit wider as he adjusted Alexander.

"Come on then, no need to ask." He waved them into the room pulling the blankets down as both of the children ran across the room climbing onto the bed plopping their pillows on the bed and settled themselves on either side of England who smiled at the both of them. Jolene was on his left, Liam on his right and Alexander right in the middle. "Alfred, love! Where's his bottle? Are you hunting down the damn ingredients yourself to make a simple bottle? I need to get him back to sleep if we want any sleep whatsoever tonight!"

"I hear ya I hear ya! I'm right here, babe and-woah, children galore!" America grinned at the giggles he got from both children when he walked in shaking the water bottle then plopping down onto the bed making the children wobble a bit which inspired giggles from them and a rueful smile from England when he passed the baby over to him. Latching on happily Alexander immediately began guzzling down the formula making Liam laugh at how quick his brother was eating and Jolene merely shut her eyes leaning against her mother instead and he watched the formula slosh with the intensity of the suckling and he chuckled. "Damn, kid, I doubt you're that hungry! You ate literally an hour or two ago! You're packing it away real fast aren't you?"

"Of course he is, he's your son after all!" England got out on a rather impressive yawn that was immediately passed between the four of them rather quickly and he rubbed his eyes stretching his arms out then looked to America blinking a few times like he was growing too tired to keep them open. "Do you mind if we settle down and I turn the light off? Alexander might fall asleep faster with the lights off, you never know." America smiled at the English Nation and leaned in kissing Jolene and Liam's head then pecked England's lips.

"I don't care, babe, go right ahead! I can slightly see in the dark, it won't make me blind or anything!" America stood up off the bed while England then settled down, the boppy going back to it's spot against the bed on the floor and the children then squirmed into place with their own pillows. They looked like one of those cute pictures you'd see online of a mother cuddling with her children and it's what made America smile when he noticed just how quickly England dropped off into sleep when the light went out.

The dark made the room feel ten times as big as America began rocking back and forth slowly, Alexander's big green eyes appeared jade in their hue with the darkness but he stared right up at America like he could see his father's face perfectly in the dark and America smiled at him. His son truly was beautiful, just like Liam and Jolene, and yet there was something more to his son that just hair and eye color but something that went deeper that was truly beautiful and he believed his eldest two had that same look to them. He yawned while Alexander guzzled his formula but his long, dark caramel lashes dipped dangerously a few times while the suckling slowly slightly to a few sporadic bursts and he raised a brow looking at the baby as he continued rocking back and forth softly while England's light snore rang out behind him which was echoed by Jolene. He rubbed cheek with his wrist while Alexander clung to consciousness it seemed with an effort but it was clear to see that it was becoming too much with the gentle rocking and the warm formula filling his stomach that America was grateful his glasses were off for a moment.

He pressed a kiss against Alexander's silky head making the baby squeak a noise but America yawned before he could help it, the loud sound leaving his lips, and Alexander echoed it despite the nipple in his mouth and yet he suckled softly on the plastic nipple now with his lashes falling onto his cheeks. America was feeling his head go dizzy, sleepy as he continued rocking back and forth that he honestly wanted to scream for Alexander to go to sleep when it happened; no more suckling. He looked down with hope at the lashes resting on Alexander's cheeks and slowly, carefully barely moving it, pulled the nipple from his mouth and got no response as his son continued sleeping on happily with his cheek now pressing against America's chest right over his heart.

He then walked to the bassinet keeping that rocking movement to his steps as he walked forward and when he got to the little bassinet he bent at the waist taking a breath or two before moving Alexander from his chest to the bed with not a single noise nor jerking movement from the baby. He wanted to shout and pound the floor but fought the urge when he placed the bottle on the dresser, walked to the bed then crawled under the sheets noting the hair spread across England's chest from Jolene and Liam's arm flopped across England's swollen stomach with his own little snore that when he climbed into the bed he twitched, lashes lifting. Liam's sleepy eyes found America's own sleepy ones as he settled his head on the pillow but sighed tugging Liam's shirt down over his stomach so it was covered and Liam rolled over throwing his arm around America while cuddling into him and he chuckled.

"Go back to sleep, buddy, we need as much sleep as possible." He whispered when he then moved the both of them closer to England and America took a breath that ended in a yawn which helped boost his sleepy state and he sighed softly. He wondered how he could have ever been so lucky as to have two sons and a daughter with the man he loved, how he got so lucky to get what he got and it turned out to be what so many themselves looked for that when he looked at England's sleeping face he smiled making a resolution. He'd do right by his three children and England, when America deemed it the right time, would propose to England and hopefully have the man as his husband one day soon but there was time to plan for that and not enough time for sleep. When his eyes shut and he could no longer keep them open he finally let himself slip into the sleep that waited for him there.

* * *

When he rolled over England frowned at the sudden space he had now to throw his limbs wherever he pleased and there was no crying baby for him to tend too which was the strangest occurrence in his life during the past week that his eyes snapped open and he bolted up in bed realizing the warmth that had kept him warm was gone. He looked around the bed even if the evidence stared him straight in the face and he flinched against the light pouring through the window wondering just what time it was in the morning for the sun to be so potently bright and he then threw the blankets off his legs throwing them over the edge of the bed. Standing up to walk so suddenly honestly threw England's equilibrium off horribly when he stumbled just barely catching himself with the small table side desk and he took a few deep breathes but God help him the panic buzzed like a nest of stirred up bees.

He then turned looking at the bedroom door which was wide open, the light hallway making his heart twist horribly when he got his balance, his head no longer spinning, and ran towards it slamming his hands on the door frame for a moment like his loud steps would get him an answer. When he failed to hear anything he took off running down the hallway only to thump down the stairs so fast he wondered how he got down them so fast without tripping on his feet or falling but it died away when he ran to the kitchen and then to the living room finding nothing. Then he began hyperventilating when the traitorous thoughts whispered to him as wicked as demons themselves that when he gulped in breathes to get some air into his tight lungs he couldn't do it as a single questioned burned in his mind. Would America leave him?

"Preposterous! Absolutely preposterous!" England got out on a gasp while his eyes swam with tears and he rubbed at his eyes, removing the liquid from his lashes when he looked up. "He wouldn't do that! Where would he go? I _live_ here with him! I'm panicking for absolutely nothing! Nothing at all!" Yet his words got tears dripping down his cheeks as he sat on the couch with a smile on his lips that was as mangled and as bitter as the old scares twisted through him making him bend lightly forward, resting his forehead against his knees. "He'll be home. I need to stop _thinking!_ He'll be home. He'll be home." The phone ran shrilly making him twitch at the sound but he just let it ring on until it stopped only to start up again.

It was when he heard the car pulling up in the drive way did he look up with the tears dripping down his cheeks quickly like they all ached to come out at once and when the engine cut, doors opening with laughter, he stood up trying to breath right without scaring his children when they entered. When the door opened he was flying out of the living room to America, throwing his arms around him while hugging onto him carefully when Alexander whined at the sudden attack of his mother's warmth. "Arthur? Hey, babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

"Oh, God help me, I thought you actually left me!" England gasped in a whisper close to his ears feeling the tears dripping down his cheeks quickly, faster, like they had no time other than now to find their way out of his ducts as he tried to get a breath in without sobbing and he twisted his fingers into America's coat. He then let out a weak sob as he clung to America who hugged him back best as he was able with Alexander between them when England rested his forehead against his shoulder. "I honestly thought you left me and took the children with you. I didn't know what to do!"

America pulled England into the living room while the children began unpacking their food and he then put Alexander into his swing, the baby staring with wide green eyes between his parents now, when America tugged England into a tight hug that robbed him of his breath. It was a single heart beat of silence before he then slid his arms around America's neck holding onto him tightly, fiercely, and he then took a ragged breath when America stroked his hair softly and soothingly it felt while rocking him lightly. "I would never do that to you, Arthur. Never in a million years could I leave you ever again, babe, you _know_ that and you know I'm here for the long haul with the kids as well! What happened, really? Was it because the kids and I weren't home when you woke up this afternoon? Is that what freaked you out?"

England took another breath when he nodded against his shoulder, his shirt slowly becoming wet with tears that rushed down England's cheeks insistently now and he then felt his lip tremble softly and he shut his eyes feeling all at once comforted by America's tight hold. "I thought you did. I knew it was preposterous, but I was still scared shitless when none of you were here." England whispered into his neck when he sniffed hating the tears that dripped still and he then clung to his lover when the phone rang and he pulled his head back far enough to glare at it. "That bloody phone!" He snapped out in a near growl but America chuckled softly then stroking the tears and hair from his face only to kiss the end of his nose.

"Don't worry, I got it, babe." He pinched England's chin lightly, an action the man used to do to him when he was little which simply meant "buck up, love" and England was putty then in America's hand until he pulled away. He then smiled when England sat down taking a breath to calm his hysteria, something America had been expecting for the doctor had pulled him aside to explain his next stage of mood swings, and he then grabbed the handheld phone. Picking it up with a light beeping noise he lifted it to his ear. "Heeello, Alfred F. Jones speaking, can I help you? Pruss? What's up, why are you crying? What's with the waterworks?"

Why would Prussia, one of his closest friends, call him wailing like that? And further more why would Prussia be crying period? He blinked a few times listening to the wild sobs on the other end of the phone, blubbering out something in-cohesive and America squinted. "Ame-America, I fucked everything up! I fucked it up so bad!" Prussia wailed sniffling it sounded before wailing again as he took a deep breath but it shuddered and shook like England's had. "I'm staying vi-vith mein bruder but God did I fuck it all up! Und-Und I didn't even _tell_ him yet!"

America blinked a few times looking at the phone then he looked at England who was watching on curiously. "What, Pruss? What the hell did you do? Who didn't you tell? About what? Why are you staying with Germany?" England blinked at how fast America shot the questions out when he braced a hand on the wall looking at the floor when he clenched the phone making the plastic protest with a little groan. Prussia was wailing, gulping sobs filling the line and America felt his panic simmering lightly. " _What?_ What did you do! Bro, I can't understand what the hell is going on unless you _tell_ me!"

Prussia was wailing with those kind of gut wrenching sobs one gives when they knew they fucked up hard core, ruined something or had too much pain to hold down in one get go. Alexander was whining at his father's shouts and England was hushing him softly but watching America intently for even if Prussia was annoying England had spent some time with the German before, enough to have a liking towards the albino so the fact Prussia was crying like a baby was concerning. Prussia took a few moments, that America could hear, to gulp air down which just fed into more sobs and he then wailed out the words. "I slept vith Hungary!"


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine - SuFin

Sitting in the living room Finland was on the floor next to Aili who was sighing like she was tired of the silence around her and the one month old instead turned her eyes upward toward the ceiling then to her mother like she saw some kind of demon up there and was waiting to see if her mother noticed it. Finland giggled at the look on her face when she chose then to look at Finland with an awed look on her face like after a month of life she still couldn't believe the sweet man was her mother and it made him smile when he reached out stroking her cheek softly noting how she was definitely bigger than before and he then ruffled her downy soft hair gently. He then smiled at her moving forward picking her up standing her on her tiny feet as the baby looked at him with surprise written all over little face. "Alright, let's do a little belly time~!"

When he placed her on her belly she squeaked into the carpet for a moment, making a gurgling noise in response to be in the position but Finland did this every day for her, taking breaks in days, but his doctor had told him that even one month old babies needed at least ten minutes of tummy time so she got ten minutes a day. He loved watching her do it, wobbling on her little tummy, but he also got to tickle and play with her making her giggle in response and when he looked down at her he felt a wave of love wash over him in response when she lifted her head for a few moments and Finland was screeching for Sweden who was in the kitchen doing dishes. He nearly broke a plate when his muscles jerked in response to the screeching Finland was producing that when he ran in the living room, soap and water dripping down his arms, he expected to see someone dead and or bleeding. "What? What's going on?"

"Look!" Finland pointed at Aili excitedly, delightedly when the baby raised her head for a split moment staring at her parents from the new position before her head bobbed down to her chubby arms making Sweden blink and Finland squeal at the sight when he then scooped the baby even if it had yet to be ten minutes and kisses her forehead and silky cheek softly. "You are so cute! Mama loves you so so much~ Yes, yes he does! Mama truly loves you!" She made a soft gurgling noise that was pretty adorable to the baby backing up the praises Finland crooned to her when he looked up at Sweden. "Can you believe it's been a complete month since we've had her?"

"She is definitely precious, just like you, Tino. I find it simply inevitable that she turned out with some of your charms and your rather sweet factor you have." Sweden then produced a small, nearly tiny smile when he looked at Aili who looked up at him curiously and he reached out stroking her silky cheek gently with the back of his finger. She cooed at her father then, her eyes on him curiously now, and he then looked at Finland who was smiling widely with pride and with that loving edge like always. "I know she'll definitely have it when she gets old enough to talk, you better bet."

Finland beamed like he was happy that Aili would turn out to sweet like himself, the pure satisfaction was written on his face and it made Sweden chuckle gently in response to the look on Finland's face when the beam died down to a soft smile with a flash of sadness in his violet eyes. Aili gurgled to her mother when Finland then pressed a kiss to her blonde locks that had darkened up since her birth and he squeezed her lightly producing a light squeak when he lifted his eyes to meet Sweden's. "I still miss Peter and Erland. I keep expecting them to come slamming down the stairs any moment or screaming for me from their bedrooms or something like that. It just hits me out of nowhere sometimes, you know?"

"I do know and I can't believe this is the one thing I can agree on with you but I miss those two numskulls as well. I keep expecting you to shout at me that they're fighting again and I have to go up and break up a screaming match between the both of them but now it's just so quiet without much to do." Sweden admitted when he saw a look of mild surprise when he then smiled softly with understanding then while Aili seemed to amuse herself with looking back and forth at something she could see but not her parents and gurgled. Aili was like a little sack of of potatoes that made much more noise while being able to move her head a bit easier and her eyes were always focused on nothing at all in the air and it was quite adorable. "Do you think, if she's like you right now most times, she'll end up like me when she's older?"

"Probably! But that's okay because I love you just the way you are, Berwald!" He smiled at Sweden brightly when Aili gurgled in what sounded like agreement when Sweden then kissed his temple softly making the Finnish man giggle happily when he felt a hand stroking over his hair. "Oh, Norway and Denmark are going to be here any minute because Norway had the baby!" Sweden smiled softly now while twisting his fingers lightly against the base of his neck and he blinked at his husband curiously. "What're you doing?"

"You're hair is getting long." Sweden noted then tucked Finland's hair behind his ear making him blush at the movement and felt flustered for a moment, something that hadn't happened around the Swedish man since they'd gotten married. He didn't know how to reply so he settled for looking down at Aili when Sweden leaned in kissing his hot cheek making him splutter for words as his fingers trembled over his daughter's wispy hair and he looked at Sweden who smiled at Finland softly. "I'll be right back."

Finland watched Sweden stand then walk out of the living room, up the stairs judging by his footsteps and he looked down at Aili was staring up at him curiously when he lifted her closer and kissed her silky cheek softly, then her forehead making her whine lightly in protest. He smiled when she gurgled softly at her mother while wiggling her legs restlessly while Finland listened to the steps overhead as Sweden walked around no doubt and he was curiously for a moment on what the man could be trying to find and Aili looked up at him like she had nothing better to do yet. She stared at him with rapt curiosity again, her bi-colored eyes shining with the emotion as her tiny hands wriggled for a moment when she sighed out rather heftily like she was tired of trying to communicate with him and it made him giggle for the sound was just like Sweden. He kissed the tip of her nose when the feet on the stairs sounded again and he looked over at Sweden striding into the room with a rather thick, brown covered book. "What's that?"

"It'll help with missing them, Tino, I promise. It helps me from time to time." He smiled crookedly, awkwardly when Aili shouted with her legs wriggling all over the place and he looked down at her walking over setting the thick book on the carpet then held his hands out. "I'll go change her while you, er, look at the book."

"Alright!" He handed over Aili who squirmed impatiently when Sweden took her but walked quickly to the stairs then jogging up them to get her changed promptly before she could cry and Finland looked down at the brown cover of the book stroking the cover lightly only to open it. The first picture was of him and Sweden standing together in matching pajama's, the Christmas tree behind them, with a grinning Sealand right at hip height and Ladonia on his hip sleeping and he smiled fondly remembering just how small Sealand had been when they got him from England who handed his brother over rather easily.

The next picture he remembered he took of Sweden and Sealand sleeping together on the same couch they owned own, Sealand's blonde hand on Sweden's chest with his cheek smooshed up even while he drooled cutely and it made him chuckle softly when he flipped the page again looking at the new picture. It was of Sealand, happily playing and grinning at what looked like the age of three which was long before he got his sailor outfit but instead wore soft sweaters and little pants that were either sweatpants or those cute little jeans they made for small children and he smiled. He flipped through the pages at a rather decent speed watching Sealand aging, playing, laughing, crying, singing, ,throwing tantrums or sleeping with Sweden and he felt a heavy stinging weight in his eyes when he stopped on a picture of himself and Sealand in the garden during the spring, making crowns and admiring the flowers while grinning widely as Sealand had been caught mid laugh in the picture. There was another picture picture he was sure taken by Denmark or Norway possibly but there was Sweden, Sealand and himself sprawled on the floor by each other with his head on Sweden's shoulder while Sealand's head was pillowed by his husband's stomach. The next one was of him, Sealand and Sweden all shooting peace signs at the camera while he and Sealand beamed brightly at the camera while Sweden remained stone faced like normal but he could see the smile in his eyes but that had been the last picture with the three of them for Ladonia started showing up in the later pictures.

The smiles of Sealand and Finland remained while Ladonia often pouted in the pictures but his favorite one was of himself, Sweden, Ladonia and Sealand with the blonde smiling brightly making his blue eyes as he held onto Sweden's hand while his husband had a little smile on his lips and the little red head had a bright red face but a shaky, awkward smile on his face and Finland beamed with one hand on Sweden's shoulder, the other on Sealand's head. He hadn't known he was crying until the tear plopped down on the picture and he took a deep breath flipping the page to the more recent ones of their little pregnancy growing, each with Sealand's bright face even if he was much older as the body of a thirteen year old and Ladonia was in them often pouting. There was one picture of him late in his pregnancy, either six or seven months along but in the background he could see Sealand and Ladonia there but it was the look on the red head's face that confirmed one little suspicion Finland had had between the boys but it just hurt him more. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Tino."

Looking up the tears dripped down his cheeks at the movement and he looked up at Sweden who looked right back at him, frowning at the way his eyes shimmered like amethysts and his cheeks now smeared with the tears he tried to rub away when he closed the book. He wanted to see the others but he just couldn't right then. He loved them so much, loved each treasured memory of their little family but he just couldn't look at them but he stood up with the book held tight to his chest in the way Sweden held Aili to his chest and he looked down for a moment then up at Sweden feeling another tear streak down his cheek. "I'm not sad, Ber, I'm so so happy to see them. I didn't think I'd ever get to see them again other than in my memories, the family ones are so beautiful. When did you take the other pictures, though?"

"I merely took the pictures when the moments seemed right, nothing special about them, but I figured one day you'd like to have pictures of the boys when they were well grown. Plus, everyone has at least one photo album they like to own and I thought you'd like to have one of Aili when she came so that's when I took all the pictures out of the envelopes they were in, went to the store one day and bought the biggest album I could find and put all the pictures into them. I thought it'd be a nice gift for Christmas, your birthday or even Mother's Day for you." Sweden shrugged like it was no big deal when Finland stepped forward leaning up kissing Sweden softly, warmly and so sweet that it hurt his chest and he felt tears bud on his lashes when he pulled back. He then kissed Sweden's cheek softly, lovingly and he felt a hand stroked the ends of his hair softly again when there came a loud knocking on their front door and Finland put the album down.

"Do you want to put her in the swing for a little bit?" Finland suggested while wiping at his wet lashes then at his cheeks that felt sticky when Sweden walked across the living room placing her in her swing then turning it on watching her eyes go wide at the gently swaying and Finland handed him the album when he got back to his side. "And you can bring that back upstairs, if you want. I do want to look at more pictures but I want to look at them with you this time rather than by myself. Hurry, do it quick then come down to see their baby!"

"I'll be right back then." Sweden kissed his temple when Finland giggled now at the loud knocking and the Swedish man rolled his eyes at the sound then looked at Finland who was smiling softly. "Don't let that idiot break anything while he's in here, will you?"

"I won't let him break anything, now go!" He shooed the man to the stairs then walked forward the door opening it to see Denmark standing at Norway's side with two large blue eyes looking up at him excitedly, delightedly even, and he smiled brightly at the family on his door step. "Come in! Come in! Aili's in her swing if you want to see her again, she's resting now after her little tummy time!" The boys ran in before their parents did and he shut the door after Norway barked at Sven and Abel to take their boots off, then took their own off before walking into the living room. "Can I see him now?"

"Sure thing!" Denmark cheerfully replied walking into the living room with the baby in his car seat placing it onto the coffee table reaching in unbuckling the baby who whined at the little routine of getting the belts away from his limbs to lift him out and Denmark chuckled at the baby. "You'd think I was chopping his arms and legs off from how angry he gets sometimes. He's definitely got Lukas's attitude already!" That got a slap to his stomach when Denmark carefully lifted the baby out then stepped around the coffee table hanging the baby out to Finland who took him happily as the baby whined.

He crooned at the baby when he got large blue eyes, just like Denmark's, staring up at him and at the violet eyes of his Uncle as the baby blinked a few times making Finland laugh happily now at the baby's bewildered face as he looked up at him."Three boys now, that must be amazing for you two!" Finland commented when he heard Sven and Abel softly talking to Aili, giggling when she gurgled back as if answering, and he smiled at both of his fellow Nordics who smiled at him, Denmark's bright and Norway's soft. "He's very beautiful already, Norway! What's his name?"

"It's Nikolai." Norway replied smiling when the baby looked in direction of his voice, curiosity on his face, when Norway then hesitated before tilting his head just a bit. "But what about you, Finland? I know you're content with Aili as she's only a month old now but are you thinking about having children again? Any desire in trying again?" Denmark snickered at how hesitant the man was and he glared at Denmark fiercely when he smiled at both of them then looked down at Nikolai in his arms.

He was only a little smaller than Aili and he smiled stroking his silky cheek making those blue eyes widen rather adorably like he wasn't expecting the soft caress. "Not right now, no. We haven't even thought about babies since having her and even then she's done more than enough to keep us wary of babies for the time being. Maybe when Aili is older, about a year old possibly? Somewhere around there when she's bigger than a baby, then we'll probably try for another but I don't know about it." He shrugged then smiled at the couple in front of him and tilted his head. "So tell me, how exactly are Hong Kong and Iceland?" At Norway's reddening cheeks he laughed with Denmark even as his curiosity fluttered just a bit.

* * *

The sun dipped in the sky like a ball daring to touch the horizon, reds and golds thrown over the snowy scenery tainting the white snow the beautiful hues of the facing sunlight and Finland sat in the recliner by the window with Aili sleeping peacefully against his chest, her warmth soaking into him like she was warming him down to his heart. Rocking lightly in the recliner Finland pressed a kiss to her warm, silky head happily while she squeaked lightly against his chest in a snoring pattern and he looked over at Sweden who walked in with a mug. "She's sleeping so hard, I'm surprised she's slept this long to be honest!" He sighed but then smiled kissing her little head again nearly squealing when she squeaked lightly. "I love her so much!"

Sweden smiled softly looking over when he shifted on the couch, looking over at Finland who would kiss Aili's silky head once in a while when the phone rang out making Finland start at the sound and Aili squeaked which turned into a whine at the sudden movement of her mother. "I'll get it." Sweden mumbled standing up from the couch with a grunt then walked out of the living room to the hallway where the had a little stand for one of the home phones and Finland looked down at the baby. She whimpered, squirming against her mother's chest softly whining out now and he smoothed her little blonde locks down softly making her kick her legs irritably.

"What's the matter, hmm? Do you need to be changed? Or are you hungry?" Finland questioned in a coo when he shifted her off his chest to his arms, her head resting in the crook of his elbow, and he smiled at his daughter who stared up at him in awe like she couldn't believe he was talking to her. He swayed lightly when she gurgled softly, stroking his finger against her pudgy stomach for a moment then giggled as he walked across the living room feeling Aili grip his finger with her tiny pudgy hand. He walked out into the living room with Sweden hanging up the phone with a rather surprised, disbelieving look on his face when he looked over at Finland who tilted his head frowning lightly. "What's wrong? Who was that that called? Scam caller or something?"

"Er, no, none of those. It just, um, it seems that-" Sweden stopped talking for a moment, hesitance written on him brilliantly when he then took a breath trying to keep from getting Finland's anxiety up but saw that that was a lost cause when he saw the worry in his violet eyes. His lips pursed for a moment when he then moved his fingers through his hair turning to face Finland fully and took a breath to deliver the words he honestly felt might shake things up for the Finnish man but he deserved to know. "It seems that Peter and Erland are coming home to see us. I asked why but Peter was very evasive and wouldn't give me a proper answer but we'll be seeing them shortly.

Finland was horrified at how his arms wanted to drop down in disbelief that when they jerked he remembered Aili's warmth and weight in his arms that guilt squirmed into his chest festering away for a moment when he clutched her securely to his chest making her whine. Why were they coming back? It'd only been a month! What could have happened in that Month that they would come back after hurting him so badly when they left? Sweden watched the distress and the disbelief warring for dominance on his pale face that he simply took a breath then walked away to the kitchen while Sweden watched him worriedly until he disappeared out of view and only then did Finland speak to Aili in a tiny, almost barely there breath. "Your brothers are coming home, Aili. I know you don't remember them as you were only a few weeks old but it's been a whole month since they left and Mama doesn't know if he should be happy or scared that they're coming home so soon. What do you think has caused it?"

Aili just stared up at him rather helplessly as her tiny hands curled into fists over and over, tightly bunched up when she whined again no doubt hungry and he then kissed her cheeks and her nose softly while he struggled to calm his heart that was beating hard and fast against his chest. How many nights did he spend worrying? How many nights did he drive himself nearly sick crying and wondering if they were safe? How many times did he cry and beg them not to go later that morning when they finally left? He felt the stinging weight against his eyes when he grabbed one of Aili's clean bottle and got the container of formula open with one hand, scooping in two of the little measuring cups worth before dropping it back into the container shutting the lid and turned the hot water on then the cold.

He was aiming for warm so he wouldn't have to bounce around with her in the kitchen while the warmer got the formula warm and he took a deep breath while his heart threatened to slam out of his chest and run off without him. He squeezed the baby lightly once when he heard the door opening with murmured, muffled voices of Sweden and two others then listened to the door shut and he marveled at how when they said they'd be by in a few minutes they certainly weren't lying and he filled the bottle to the right ounce mark, screwed the nipple on and shook it together. Aili whined at the movements of her mother's arm and he kissed her nose to calm her as he shook up the bottle when he heard boots on the floor behind him making him more than aware of how many steps were between him and the two he raised. It was a bit nerve wracking to be honest for him.

It was also, quite clearly, nerve wracking for Sealand as well when he approached the kitchen door hesitating when he watched Finland shake the bottle and heard the baby's whines. He cleared his throat making his mother jump slightly and when he turned his eyes were wide. "Mama? Are you-Ah! Don't cry, Mama!" Sealand rushed into the room when the tears gushed down Finland's cheeks and the bottle dropped to the floor making Aili cry out in impatience but it was deaf to Finland for that moment. "Mama, you dropped the bottle!"

Walking forward Finland stepped forward, kicking the bottle without intending too and knowing he'd have to make a new one, he threw his arm around Sealand tugging him into a tight but fierce hug that made him squeak lightly at the tight powerful grip. "You little shit! You absolute, right little bastard!" Finland got out in a pained whisper while his tears dripped down his cheeks to the blonde's coat and he sniffled softly. "I thought you'd be gone so much longer! It's only been a month, why are you back?" Then he pulled back glaring at Sealand when he took a step back and Aili whimpered at the sight of tears on her mother's face. "Give me one reason I should let you stay here for _any_ amount of time. Do you have any clue the _hell_ you put me through?"

Sealand flinched at the implication of pain he put Finland through and his face paled when his blue eyes met Finland's angry, wet ones that seemed red already from the crying but Sealand felt guilt at the pain in those violet irises and the amount they held. He swallowed nervously hating he'd done this to one of the sweetest men in his life and he moved a hand through his hair. "I'm more sorry than I could ever express, Mama. We thought a clean break, the first moment it presented itself, to leave so we wouldn't prolong it and hurt you. I didn't think it would hurt you so deeply or so fiercely if we left right away. I hate that I hurt you, Mama, but we kind of needed your help before we moved into a place of our own. "

"With what? What happened in the single month that you both have been on your own? Please don't tell me you started some fight with a Nation or something of the sort." Finland sighed when he looked at his son who suddenly seemed sheepish then when he shuffled and Finland rubbed his forehead. "Peter, I don't want to drag it out of you! I don't want to play guessing games, can't you just tell me why you came home?" He then looked at Peter again, still stunned each time he looked at the blonde and he caught a blush in Sealand's cheeks when he looked to the door way in what appeared to be sly but he caught it rather easily.

"Er, well there's some news that's happened in the past month." He got out fiddling with his fingers for a moment nervously, his eyes troubled and dark now when Ladonia walked into the kitchen with casual steps but it was clear by the blush in their cheeks that they'd done something. "Well, uh, you see-" Again he cut off but sharply when Ladonia glared and Finland raised a brow when Sealand shuffled nervously then moved a hand through his hair trying to find the right words and he lifted a hand to Ladonia's stomach like he was lamely displaying something while Finland frowned wondering what could take so long to just spit out. "It, uh, seems Ladonia is pregnant. By me."


	40. Chapter Forty - DenNor

Looking between the both of them Hong Kong was weirdly tired but intrigued at the same time when he caught Sven and Iceland staring at each other with that blank way that any other day would have amused him but he just squinted at the both of them like that alone would make them stop it. "Okay, stop. _Stop_. It's creepy." He sighed tiredly when his boyfriend's violet eyes refused to move from Sven's eyes, the blue hue of his brother-in-laws but blank like his brother at time, and Hong Kong knew if they were _talking_ it wouldn't be so weird. But nope, they had to make it creepy and just stare at one another blankly, not blinking nor talking when they stared at one another and it was honestly reminding Hong Kong of when two unfamiliar cats crossed paths with one another. "Come on, let's get dinner."

"Go make dinner, then." Iceland replied staring at his nephew who was staring back just as intently and Hong Kong rolled his eyes walking between them but when he was past them the stare off continued between them and he just groaned in annoyance at the ritual. Each time Iceland came over the boy and himself would stare at one another intensely, able to do it for hours even.

That had been proven as true for Denmark came home one time after a date night only to catch the strange ritual and after trying to break it screamed to Norway that they were broken and he had to fix it. No one blamed Denmark when it happened yet the couple went out for dinner after seeing Finland which resulted in dropping the boys off with Hong Kong and Iceland coming over to babysit, which meant that it'd been some hours to stop it after three hours as the usual date night time went and Hong Kong was tired of watching them. It truly was creepy. Abel, on the other hand, hardly interrupted his brother and Uncle but tonight his stomach was rolling and squeezing itself that he had to go to his Uncle or brother.

He walked into the doorway of the living room, his dull blue eyes looking between his Uncle and brother, before swallowing reflexively before he could help himself and placed his hands on his stomach with unease. "Sven, I don't really feel good." He got out but neither one looked around and his stomach squeezed, his palms clammy and he felt panic beating at his heart quickly. "Sven! I don't feel good!" He tried but he swallowed whimpering to himself again when he tried getting Sven's attention when his Uncle looked over, Sven blinking like he just came to live, when Abel whimpered only to vomit onto the carpet. It was a sound, and sight, that one never forgot but immediately after with the coughs Abel began crying with his little hands rubbing at his cheeks before resting under his eyes as he sobbed. "I don't feel good!" He wailed the words out making his brother pale at the sight and smell, walking to a window opening it while Iceland got up walking over the sobbing boy who was holding his shirt tightly.

"It's okay, Abe. It's okay, just calm down." Sven called over his shoulder after opening the window and navigated around the puddle on the carpet to stroke his brother's blonde locks softly, comfortingly then slid his hand under his bangs to touch his forehead frowning softly at the heat on his palm. "No wonder you don't feel good, you're sick." It did nothing to placate the sobbing five year who hiccuped now in a way that made both Sven and Iceland worry that there'd be another episode of vomiting but got nothing when he cried openly. "Abe, calm down, it's okay!"

"No it's not! I don't feel good, my head hurts, my belly hurts and I can't breathe out of my nose! I'm hot and I'm cold! I want Mama!" He screamed out between sobs making pity, sadness even, assault Iceland's chest when he walked over to the small boy that was picked up by Sven, still crying for his Mama, and hiccuping again while holding onto Sven who rubbed his back comfortingly. "Sven, get Mama! Make Mama come _now!_ I want Mama home!" Iceland looked at the carpet then to the young brother's while Sven looked at him evenly.

"Take him upstairs, run the bath and I'll clean this up real quick then I'll be right up there." Iceland ordered making Sven nod when he walked towards the stairs with Abel sobbing in his ear as he softly assured the boy it was alright when Abel continued wailing even upstairs. Pulling his phone out Iceland looked up directions on how to clean puke out of the carpet and sighed to himself with the worry still pricking at him when he pulled up his brother's number sending him a quick text of Abel's illness then went to work cleaning up the puddle while the pipes squeaked as Sven turned the water on.

He looked at his brother worriedly while the tub filled up and he rubbed his eyes like the crying jag was over for now leaving him sleepy when his stomach twisted. "I'm sleepy, Sve. Can I go to bed instead?" He asked softly when he then looked at his brother swirling some of his favorite bath soap into the water and he smiled. Sven gave him a smile back only to watch it disappear off of his brother's face which grew worried and he gripped his shirt much like he had before like it would make it stop. "Sve, I'm gonna throw up again!"

He twisted lunging forward at the whimpered words grabbing the small trash bin they kept in there just for this very reason it seemed and shoved it underneath his brother's chin in just the nick of time it seemed when his brother heaved with a cry. He stroked his hair softly the way their mother did during this kind of sick episode, then rubbed his quivering back and softly spoke to him giving him little assurances that it would be done soon enough and then he could lay down and rest. He felt bad he didn't notice his brother's sickness until now for if he'd caught it before then he would have had the boy relax and not force him to eat lunch when he refused, made him spend time with him just so he could keep an eye over him and he stroked his fingers through his hair. "Think you're done now?"

"Yeah, I think so." Abel panted out when Sven took the trash away from his chin, his own stomach twisting at the vile smell radiating off of it then turned to the bath sticking his hand into the water then turning the knobs cutting the water off while Abel watched. He stood then looking at his little brother who looked up at him with a tired edge only to smack his lips then cringe. "My mouth tastes nasty, can I just brush my teeth and go lay down? Do I have to brush my teeth _and_ take a bath before bed?"

"Arms up," Abel pouted at Sven's command but did so anyways feeling his shirt slid up then off only to be balled up and thrown across the bathroom when Sven's eyes met Abel's which were most definitely tired after it all but he sighed at the pout on his face. "What if Mama comes home right now? Do you want to smell like throw up to him? You want to smell clean!" He then smiled softly at his brother who looked at him hesitantly when he stood off of the toilet to push his pants off and Sven then turned back to the bath stirring it up to create more bubbles if he could. "Just take a quick bath, wash your hair and body while I get you some pajama's, alright? Then you can lay down, I promise!"

Abel stood there naked as the day he was born with a soft pout on his face but he had to admit his brother had a good point for he _didn't_ want to smell gross when his Mama got home and he then ground his heels into his eyes again. He walked towards the tub only for his stomach to give that all too familiar twist and he whimpered softly when Sven grabbed the little bin holding it underneath Abel just in case while the boy whimpered. "I wan' Mama, Sven! I don't wanna throw up anymore, it hurts my belly! Make it stop, Sve! Make it stop like Mama does!"

"I can't make it stop, Abe, I'm sorry! I wish I could I promise, I wish and if I could make it stop I'd make it stop now." Sven replied with concern bright on his face as Abel threw up for the third time in just ten, maybe fifteen minutes and he bit his lip debating with himself. Should he go down and tell his Uncle to call a doctor? Or was this just a stomach bug? But what if Abel was _really_ sick? He wasn't sure which made it worse as he stroked his brother's hair through the worst of it with soft croons of Norwegian coming from him like their mother would do and helped his brother into the tub when the vomiting episode was over. He cupped some water in his hand and moved it over his hair softly.

"I wan' Mama, Sven, I want him! I want Mama!" He sobbed out making Sven flinch at the begging edge in his brother's voice and he continued pouring the water over his head with his hand and he wanted nothing more than to get his mother to appear like the boy wanted him too. He knew how badly Abel must want his mother but he was out right now leaving them alone with their Uncle and his boyfriend. He wanted nothing more than to provide his mother to his brother for Lord knows just how Abel would be when their mother _did_ get home and it made him want to cry as well when eh stood.

"I know! I know how bad you want Mama but I can't just make him appear, Abel!" Sven regretted snapping at him out of frustration but he clenched his jaw for a moment as he helped dump water on his brother's hair, scrubbing the shampoo in while his brother sobbed and cried for their mother to come already. He rinsed his hair out, conditioned it, and was watching Abel weakly washing his body as he cried to himself but it was the shuddering his brother was doing in the rather warm water and the redness to his cheeks that made him worried more than he already was. Sven actually felt his first prick of nausea in his stomach making him swallow like it might get rid of it, then stood looking at Abel who looked up at him with big wet dull blue eyes. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get your pajama's and then you can brush your teeth then lay down."

"It's only dinner time though! I don't wanna go to bed so early!" Abel wailed slapping at the water weakly while his body temperature rose no doubt from what Sven could guess with the redness darkening in his brother's pale face and he wondered if a warm bath had been the right thing to do for a fever. He hated how he might of messed this up when he turned from the bathroom pressing a hand against his temple while his head ached fiercely with his brother's loud wails from the bathroom that echoed in the hall it seemed when he entered the boys room. He walked up to the dresser yanking open a drawer, dipped his hand out yanking the matching set of red pajama's and walked back to the bathroom where the wails had subsided to whimpers as Sven placed the pajama's on the sink.

Iceland climbed the stairs with a spring in his step walking to the bathroom where Sven was unplugging the tub and Abel stood shivering fiercely while he was wrapped in a towel and looked over at Iceland when his brother lifted him out of the tub. "Do you need help with him?" Sven blushed at the question for he realized that he'd been acting just like their mother, impulsively and instinctively taking care of his five year old brother when Iceland shook his head then stepped out of the way gesturing to Sven. "No, never mind that, you go and eat dinner, Sven. I can take care of Abel then you need to sit and do your homework, Sven, and you are certainly going to bed Abel." Sven took off without another word and Iceland sighed looking at his nephew when Sven thumped down the stairs. "How are you feeling? Feel like going commando tonight?"

Abel tilted his head at the question for Iceland noticed the lack of underwear for the boy and the little blonde was confused by his Uncle's question that he giggled for a moment. "What does it mean to go commando, Uncle Emil? Is it what Daddy does sometimes?" Abel asked tiredly when Iceland walked in picking the five year old up, balancing him on his hip and grabbing the pajama's leaving the bathroom walking to his bedroom across the hall and the little blonde looked at his Uncle expectantly but tiredly as the white haired man looked through his drawers before pulling out a pair of underwear. "Uncle Emil?"

"Oh, it means you don't wear any underwear." Iceland explained which made his nephew perk up at the idea and he knew he'd end up with an earful from his brother and he grabbed a pair of underwear for the boy then turned helping him dry off. He helped him step into his underwear, his pants then pulled his shirt on tugging it a few times playfully making the boy giggle when he then pressed a hand against Abel's forehead. "Hopefully your fever will go down soon, if not do you know if your mother has any Tylenol?" He got a blank look in response so he threw the towel on Abel's head, scrubbing the locks and squeezing the locks rather dramatically, playfully and slid the towel off of his head with a flourish that made Abel giggle again.

Large dull blue eyes the color of his brother's stared up at him curiously and he looked back down at him when he ruffled the damp locks of hair now which provided another one of those adorable giggles from the small boy when he then smiled tiredly at Iceland. "Can I go and eat dinner too?" Abel questioned even as he felt a gurgle in his stomach with that twist of warning that if he ate anything he'd be seeing shortly afterward but he also wanted to eat something to put in his stomach now that it was empty. He was instead swept into his bed, the hands under his armpits tickling him, and he was allowed to kick his blankets back only to be plopped on the bed which made him giggle when he looked up at Iceland who covered him up.

"Nope, sorry bud. I don't want you eating then throwing it all up before he gets here, okay? I'm sure you'll be okay, your Mom is going to know what to better than what I'm able to do and he'll be home soon so you only have to deal with me for a little longer." Iceland murmured when he reached out towards his nephew, hesitating for a moment then stroked his hot cheek frowning softly at the heat radiating off of it and he sighed softly standing up walking out of the room to the bathroom grabbing a face cloth soaking it in cold water. He wrung it a few times then, after putting a new bag in the trash bin, brought it into the bedroom putting it by his bed and then laid the cool towel on Abel's forehead making him jerk at the chill but relaxed. Iceland then stood turning his lamp off, flicking the overhead light off when Abel made a noise keeping him from leaving. "Já? What is it?"

Abel stared at him from his swaddle of blanket and the towel on his forehead but his dull blue eyes seemed to stare right through him for a moment, just like Norway's and he shivered when the boy smiled. "Uncle Emil you're going to be a good Mama to your baby. They're lucky!" At Iceland's shocked look he giggled but his eyes were shutting onto his cheeks and he sighed out. "You have that pretty glow like Mama did when he had Nikolai in his belly before, I recognize it on your face." He paused then snuggled deeply into his blankets. "I'm sleepy now. Mama will come up right?"

"Of course he will, sleep until he gets here. Góða nótt, Abel." He walked out of the bedroom with a kind murmur only to shut the door behind him sighing out covering his stomach for a moment wondering if it was truly so obvious already when he heard retching from the bathroom. He winced walking over to the bathroom peering in to see Sven on his knees hugging the rim of the toilet gagging making him wince again staring at the ten year old and groaned before he could help himself."Not you too."

"Sorry. It just came on, I didn't even get to finish dinner." He mumbled flushing the toilet when he was finished, rubbing the back of his hand against his lips when Iceland noticed the red coloring of his cheeks yet when he touched his forehead he could tell it was only slightly warm, nothing like the burning heat of Abel's fever and he frowned. It was nothing huge, nothing scary like Abel's burning skin but it was the start of a fever even if it wasn't major and he then looked at the ten year old wondering if he was going to deal with puking people all night long.

"It's fine, everyone gets sick once in a while, I just hope I don't get what you guys have. Just brush your teeth then head to bed and lay down, alright? I don't think you need me helping as you're ten and clearly able to take care of yourself am I right?" Iceland asked crossing his arms but sighed when Sven looked up at him with the same fatigue Abel had and he sighed taking the silence as an answer of yes then helped him up seeing how shaky his legs looked for a moment then made sure he was fine as he brushed his teeth slowly then rinse his mouth out.

Walking the boy to his room he wondered if this was just a stomach bug that would use up it's time at the end of twenty four hours but it was still cringe worthy to think of the boys vomiting for that long and he looked away politely as Sven got undressed to change into his pajama's. He turned back around watching Sven climb into the bed laying down against his pillows looking drained already as he tugged the blankets around him and Iceland reached out stroking the hair away from his face, no longer hesitating to give his nephews the comforting touches they craved from their mother. He then squatted there until his nephew dropped off into sleep rather easily and ran down stairs grabbing the small trash bin from that bathroom then right back upstairs rushing down the hall sneaking back into Sven's room and placing the trash down by his bed.

Creeping out of the room he turned his little lamp on then flicked the overhead light off and shut the door behind him as he sighed to himself taking one last look at Abel who was out like a light and he pursed his lips knowing his brother would be angry if he didn't give him some response to the chirping in his pocket. Taking his phone out Iceland replied to his brother letting him know all he did, all he could do until he got home, and got praises afterwards then promises to be home within the hour and he then put his phone in his pocket once again. Walking down the hall he listened to the creaks under his feet he had memorized from the time when he'd been a child Abel's age and smiled to himself for a moment when he climbed back down the stairs that groaned lightly when he looked down to see Hong Kong at the bottom. He blinked then flew down the stairs throwing his arms around the Asian Nation with an act of such impulse he knew he'd be embarrassed later but the other male held him fiercely picking him up off the bottom stairs walking to the living room flopping over the edge of the couch with Hong Kong laying out on top of him.

He blushed when he felt hands cupping his ass for a moment and he then pulled his head back from Hong Kong's shoulder staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. "You understand how wrong this is right? My nephews are upstairs puking, my brother might walk through the door any moment and you want to start something now?" Iceland both pointed out but questioned feeling a little thrill when the hands gripping him tightened near painfully for a moment and it sent shivers through his body making him sigh at the way his hips wiggled lightly. "I don't think my brother would appreciate his little brother having sex on his good couch, Jia."

Hong Kong them moved his hands from the Icelandic Nation's ass to prop himself up allowing Iceland to get a look at his face which was normally blank, cool but unreadable had broken into a wide grin over his lips with a wicked sparkle in his eyes. "Well, to start off I'm going to state a single known fact. You know, I know, _we_ know and everyone else knows, that we are much more than friends at this point in time. The only one who either doesn't know or is absolutely stupid to that fact would be poor dear Big Brother Norway of yours who has yet to be informed on the kinky activities of his little brother, has he? To think you're going to _do_ said kinky acts on his good couch as well!"

"Dirty!" Iceland shot back in their usual word game and tried one upping "kinky" but Hong Kong cut him off further by leaning down pressing his lips against Iceland's that started off in a simple, innocent kind of kiss until Iceland rolled his hips which then kicked up their kiss. He about forgot to breath from the heat that was pouring into his skin, burning his veins and eating him like kindling at the fierce passion in the new kiss and when he broke away he gasped at the nipping kisses delivered to his neck that, if his legs hadn't been open, would have fallen open. He looked up at Hong Kong with disappointment when the Asian Nation pulled away but smirked down at him again with a wicked light in his eyes once more.

"Perverted." He murmured to the Icelandic male knowing there was nothing he could come up with that would beat his word this time and he bent down kissing Iceland's neck again shoving his shirt right up to chest level making the male under him yelp in response. He trembled now, whether it was from excitement or fear of his brother truly walking in, Hong Kong wasn't sure but it just made him smirk when Iceland gasped wildly at the lips to his chest and his back arched upwards in response. He cried out when teeth sank into his flesh that all other thoughts that could have been in his head flew out right away and his hands came up twisting into dark locks of hair tugging at them making Hong Kong release a growling noise and truly all that matter was Hong Kong in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, phone held tight in his hand, Norway was ready to bust open the door of the car just to get in the house where his children were sick as dogs from Iceland's texts but Denmark's sigh cut through to him along with Nikolai's little yawn that was just as audible when Denmark turned to him. "I'm ready for bed, honestly." Denmark stated simply when he pulled the keys out of the ignition cutting off the car which left the world too quiet and too still to Norway when he then yawned before he could help it. The sky was dark but there were dark gray clouds floating around that promised either rain or snow that night when he twisted in his seat looking at Nikolai who appeared just as sleepy as Denmark in that moment and Norway smiled softly at his son before turning to Denmark.

"I am. I just need to check on the boys before we head to bed and get that one fed then to bed as well." Norway sighed feeling like the tasks set in front of him were one too many and he shared a look with Denmark who was unbuckling his seat belt opening his door already. Norway got himself unbuckled as well then opened his door climbing out then slamming it shut while Denmark got the baby's car seat out and shut both of the doors locking it with a beep and handed Nikolai to the Norwegian when they walked up the pathway.

He wanted nothing more than to just get inside, put Nikolai down in his bed for the night, then check on the boys and spend a few hours watching TV with Denmark in the living room before going to bed which made the night seem so much more darker and comforting than before. He wanted nothing more than to just climb into bed and go to sleep for a few hours but he knew his husband would allow him to do so. Walking ahead of him Denmark slid the key into the lock humming happily to himself and opened the doors when a cry of shock burst through the air making Norway blink curiously and look down at Nikolai just to make sure it wasn't him. Denmark rushed into the house then and shouted out only to laugh wildly making Norway blink a few times following the man over the threshold. "Oh! My! Shit! Norway, get the fuck in here! Oh my god you are _never_ going to believe this shit you need to get the fuck in here!"

The worst case scenarios ran through Norway's mind when he rushed up the little step toe the threshold, carefully navigating the car seat and grabbed the back of Denmark's coat only to get the grin thrown to him from over his shoulder and Norway felt his adrenaline racing. "What is i-" He stopped cold at the sight in front of him and he felt it take a few moments before it settled in what he was seeing just like the blush that was burning away in his cheeks and he felt his jaw drop slightly. His little brother, the one person they never thought of ever branching out to adult life, was blushing a fierce red and now hiding his face with his hands but for Norway it was the position and the activity they were doing that made him blush.

He was held tight on Hong Kong's lap unable to truly squirm away like his limbs were suggesting, his stomach splattered with semen now doubt, trembling fiercely that the arms squeezed him tightly around the waist when light brown eyes met his perfectly. The same white liquid that had splattered onto Iceland's stomach was dropping down the back of his thighs with the gasps flying out of him so fast he feared the young Nordic would hyperventilate himself into fainting and he then began struggling. He whined trying to wriggle away from him but Hong Kong held onto him firmly then, with those eyes locked onto him, Norway heard Iceland's gasping turn into a cry when his back arched up at the teeth digging into his side leaving a large imprint that would no doubt bruise the Icelandic Nation's side in an impressive hickey. "Jia, you better let me go!" Iceland shouted in a shrill tone slapping at Hong Kong's shoulder only to give a solid hack to his head. "Wang Jia Long, let me _go!_ "

Hong Kong shrugged then like it was no big deal when he let go of the Icelandic Nation who flopped backwards with his face burning when he scrambled off the couch swiping his pants off the floor like the place was on fire and he tugged his shirt down running for the bathroom nearly stumbling over his own feet only to get to the bathroom slamming the door. Hong Kong stood tugging his own pants up with a red flush to his face, a clammy sweat making the locks of hair stick to his forehead and cheeks with a happy glaze to his eyes when he got his pants up and buttoned. Denmark, at this point of awkwardness, was howling with laughter while Norway turned his head away with his face burning so fiercely his cheeks throbbed lightly. "I ha-have to go and p-put Nikolai down." He got out before turning to the stairs running up them while his mind was imploding on itself while Denmark howled with laughter still but began following him up the stairs.

He got the their bedroom putting Nikolai on the bed unbuckling him then sliding his arms out of the straps to pick him up and remove his coat and hat then turned to the changing table laying Nikolai out on it when Norway had to stop and cover his face keening out. Did he really, honestly, just walk in on that? God, what the actual hell was his brother _thinking?_ If you're going to do that kind of thing be in a room with a door that has a lock on it! "Oh my God!" Norway groaned to himself when he then rubbed his hands over his hands tugging off the little outfit he'd put Nikolai in and changed his diaper, tossing it away then putting a new one on with a fresh onesie for bed time but the baby had already fallen asleep under his ministrations surprisingly. He was laying the sleeping baby into the bassinet when Denmark entered the room laughing wildly still when he then smirked at Norway who was blushing hotly and glared at his husband who laughed happily now then sat on the edge of the bed covering his face again like that might remove the image.

"Oh, that was so fucking perfect! Ah, come on it's fine, Lukas! It's seriously fine but damn that was priceless!" He laughed but walked over sitting next to Norway on the bed and curled his arm around his shoulders grinning widely while Norway blushed fiercely, hotter if possible, and he glared at his lap. "We've had sex in weirder places and that couch is absolutely no exception for I think that it's the very couch that that one-" He pointed at the bassinet at the end of their bed and smirked. "-was conceived on."

Norway then glared at Denmark who still had humor shining brightly in his eyes when he looked at his husband and Norway huffed out a breath. "I don't care! It's a different thing with you and I! We're married so we have a right to do it wherever we want whenever we want! It's just-I mean- It's my little brother! It's..weird!" Norway mumbled in protest when Denmark kissed his hot, burning cheek gently then gave him an affectionate nuzzle and he sighed turning towards him wrapping his arms around his shoulders despite the awkward position. "I have no clue why I always just figured he was a virgin but I always assumed so but just seeing him like that is mind boggling to me right now and I just can't wrap my head over what I saw. He never expressed or told me that he and Hong Kong were hooking up at all."

Denmark's chuckled once more then sighed with his mirth dying down now and tightened his arm around Norway making the man look at him curiously, tilting his head when Denmark met his gaze evenly while lifting his hand up then stroking his fingers along his jawline like he was distracted. "Elsker, they're doing much more than just hooking up together. What were we when we were in the heat of passion like that? What were we to each other while others thought we were merely hooking up?"

Norway looked lost when he squinted at Denmark for a moment and frowned. "What do yo-"

"Your brother isn't hooking up with Hong Kong, not anymore at least, no Hong Kong is his boyfriend. They're _dating_ , elsker. In fact, I think they've been dating for about five or six years now but I didn't think you were that dense not to see how obvious they were about it at the meetings but that's not the problem. Well, it's not our problem per say, more of Iceland and Hong Kong's problem that he confided in me about about a week ago. We're all pretty much in the loop because he knew you were going to flip your shit if you found out." Denmark said rather simply but sympathetically his face contorting with a grimace when Norway pulled out of his husband's arms with an incredulous look on his face and Denmark just returned his look evenly as possible and the Norwegian blinked a few times. Then the angry disbelief settled into his features, outraged some knowledge on his brother had been kept away from him like he was some kind of child who couldn't know things.

"What? What could _possibly_ be wrong with him that he can't tell me? What's so huge that I can't know but everyone else can?" Norway demanded when he stood up now with his hands finding their ways to his hips and his eyes narrowed on Denmark. His husband sighed but stood up to stand in front of him which brought those narrowing eyes upwards to look at him and Norway puffed up with a rather defensive edge to him when he wanted nothing more than to just rip into his husband to get the answers. "He's MY little brother and I deserve to know at least this one thing going on with him! And I'll quite literally be dam-"

"Lukas, seriously, chill out alright?" Denmark then sighed out rubbing his hands over his face then groaned throwing his head back looking at the ceiling only to clap his hands together then point them at Norway. "I hate to be the one to break the secrecy but it's your turn to play Uncle yet again. For ME to play Uncle and for the boys to have another cousin. Get the picture?" Norway just stared at Denmark blankly then and he reached out placing his hands on Norway's shoulders and kissed his forehead sighing again, his breath warm against his skin. "God, I love you but Jesus you can be dense as all fuck sometimes so I'm telling you this now, listen close, because I'm not repeating myself, Lukas, alright?"He took a breath then let it out slowly pulling back to meet Norway's eyes. "Emil's pregnant."


End file.
